De opciones y oportunidades
by Sirenita
Summary: Ninguno de los dos sabía a ciencia cierta qué habían empezado, pero estaba seguro que esto volvería a ocurrir. Habían empezado a trazar su propio círculo: éste era el inicio y final de cada ciclo.
1. Reactivos

**El Copyright y la Marca Registrada del nombre y del personaje Harry Potter, de todos los demás nombres propios y personajes, así como todos los símbolos y elementos relacionados, son propiedad de Warner Bros., 2000. Esto es hecho sin fines de lucro.

* * *

**

**De opciones y oportunidades**

**I: Reactivos**

De no haber sido por el ruido de algo metálico cayendo al suelo y luego de un par de segundos el de algo de vidrio, probablemente con el mismo destino de choque, lo más seguro es que no se hubiera dado cuenta de la presencia de alguien más en la torre hasta que se viera descubierto.

Se quedó de pie en un escalón, como un estúpido. Fácilmente podría volver a la sala común sin levantar sospechas del celador o los prefectos. Eran tan idiotas que no necesitó más que esconderse tras un par de esculturas para poder escabullirse de las mazmorras e ir hacia donde se le había dado la gana. El primer lugar que había pensado fue la Torre de Astronomía. Todo el rollo de ver el cielo de noche y estar a una altura considerable sobre el suelo, le daba el toque de romanticismo y tragedia necesarios para sentirse peor. ¿Acaso no era ése el punto? Hundirte aún más en tu miseria, hasta que termines vomitando de asco por tu patética vida, ¿no?

Al carajo, pensó y siguió subiendo. Quien fuera que estuviera en el lugar, también estaba violando las reglas de la escuela y blá, blá, blá. Además, no quería volver a la sala común. ¿A estar acompañado de muchas personas que con su felicidad y tranquilidad le asqueaban? No, gracias.

Al llegar al último escalón, se encontró con uno de los cabestrillos que sostenían los telescopios en el suelo. Frunció el ceño, y sus ojos siguieron el origen de la lánguida sombra en el suelo.

-¿Quién eres? –preguntó Scorpius luego de tratar de adivinar en silencio de quién se trataba. La escasa luz y su dolor de cabeza no le ayudaron en la tarea.

-¿Por qué no te largas? -contestó con amargura.

No creía estar demasiado deprimido para confundir a un chico con una chica. Y ella definitivamente era una chica. Pelo rizado…

Al acercarse, notó la inconfundible cabellera pelirroja de un Weasley. Hogwarts estaba lleno de ellos. Sólo había que reconocer la textura del pelo o el color de ojos, para identificar exactamente el nombre del Weasley.

Rose Weasley estaba sentada al borde de la parte abierta de la torre. Sin pared, el lugar sólo tenía unos fierros metálicos que le daban el aspecto de un extraño balcón. Era el observatorio. Sus piernas colgaban hacia el vacío, y tenía un telescopio entre las manos, apuntado hacia el cielo.

-Vaya, la amabilidad personificada.

-Lo repetiré de nuevo: ¿por qué no te vas?

Ni siquiera había hecho el mínimo ademán de soltar el telescopio y de mirarlo. De hecho, estaba seguro que ni tenía idea con quién estaba hablando, ya que una botella vacía de ron de fuego reposaba a su lado.

¿Qué había ocurrido para que Rose Weasley estuviera bebiendo? No, no tan sólo eso. ¡Bebiendo en la escuela!

El extraño deseo de seguir allí, molestándola, apareció y decidió hacerle caso. Nada mejor que hacer a otra persona más miserable. Tal vez le serviría para matar el tiempo hasta que descubriera qué hacer con… todo.

-Oh, cuñadita, no deberías ser tan amargada. ¿Acaso viniste a la torre de madrugada para estar sola? –sonrió, sentándose a su lado. La miró unos segundos, analizando si al menos sus palabras habían ejercido algún efecto en ella. Nada. Seguía con el ojo izquierdo, justo el lado donde se encontraba sentado, en el telescopio y no pudo siquiera saber si con el derecho había rodado los ojos o había hecho cualquier gesto parecido al de ella-. ¿Y qué? ¿Tenemos una fiesta? ¿Te estás bebiendo todo el alcohol de Ravenclaw? Oh, espera, ¿en Ravenclaw acaso tienen alcohol? De seguro lo esconden en sus libros, ya sabes…

¡Sorpresa! Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en sus labios, y él se enojó. No debería hacerle gracia, sino que debía molestarse.

-¿Acaso crees que soy gracioso? –preguntó, verbalizando sus pensamientos.

-No –respondió calmadamente. Él entrecerró los ojos, confundido-. De hecho, jamás me has parecido gracioso ni nada remotamente parecido –añadió, moviendo el lente de enfoque del aparato.

-Eres loca, ¿sabías?

-Y tú eres el hazmerreír de Hogwarts, _ex_ cuñado.

Cerró los puños y endureció la quijada.

-¿Sabes, Weasley? Me das pena –dijo, sin saber muy bien qué estaba diciendo. La cabeza empezó a palpitarle, haciéndole más insoportable habitar en este cuerpo, ser él mismo-. Sola, bebiendo en la Torre de Astronomía, manejando como una mocosa el telescopio… Sólo te falta que te acuestes con toda la población masculina de Hogwarts y te añadimos el título de puta. De ese modo cubres las categorías de sola, alcohólica, imbécil y zorra.

La actitud tan calmada estaba desapareciendo. Ya fuera por sus insultos o los efectos del alcohol, su paciencia se acabó y pudo ver que se mordió el labio inferior. Y se enojó aún más, porque ella hacía exactamente lo mismo cuando se encontraba nerviosa.

Quería borrar ese gesto y su estúpida tranquilidad. Debía hacerla ceder y que se sumergiera al mismo nivel que él.

-Eres tan patética que no te das cuenta de eso tú sola. ¿Acaso has tenido novio alguna vez? Oh, claro que no –soltó una risa-. De seguro que lo único a lo que has follado ha sido un libro.

-Déjame adivinar –dijo, por fin. Él simplemente sonrió, satisfecho de haber logrado su cometido-. ¿Estás aquí para lamentarte porque entregaste tu pobre corazón y te lo rompieron? Pues esta torre está ocupada, Malfoy. No hay espacio para tu depresión y mi autocompasión juntas, así que da la media vuelta y vete –soltó el telescopio y volteó el rostro para encararlo-. Porque a diferencia de Lily, yo sólo necesito un poco y mi paciencia se acaba. Así que si no quieres terminar muerto, ándate. No quiero cargar en mi conciencia el haber provocado tu penoso suicidio.

Estaba llorando. Con su calma y actitud desafiante demostraba lo contrario, pero sus ojos llenos de lágrimas la delataban.

No eran iguales. Weasley tenía el pelo rizado, la nariz más respingada, y los ojos azules. La voz mucho menos aguda e infantil. Sin embargo, mientras más la observaba y comparaba, empezaba a encontrar más parecidos que lo hicieron temblar en rabia. La forma de su rostro, la tez pálida, las pecas esparcidas sin orden definido en la nariz, el modo en que entrecerraba los ojos desafiándolo a enfrentarla, el mismo tono rojizo del cabello… Era casi como si al tuviera en frente. No eran iguales, pero sí eran parecidas. Y eso era lo único que bastaba para despertar en él los deseos de destruirla. De infligirle aunque sea un mínimo del dolor que él sentía.

-¿Me vas a matar? –arqueó las cejas, irónico-. Quisiera ver a la gran Rose Weasley, atreviéndose a ser una asesina. ¿Qué dirían tus padres? ¿Te sacarían de Azkaban, usando sus contactos?

-Imbécil –murmuró, mirándolo con una mezcla de asco e incredulidad.

-¿Es eso lo mejor que tienes? Creí que podrías darme algo, no sé… ¿mejor? Un simple y básico insulto no funcionará conmigo.

-Cierto, lo siento mucho –había perdido la paciencia. Bravo. El espectáculo por fin iba a comenzar-. ¿Quieres que algo mejor? –tomó la botella y se la llevó a la boca. Aparentemente de verdad no quedaba nada o sólo unas gotas, porque frunció la boca en señal de molestia-. Bueno, ya no queda ron… -dejó sin cuidado la botella en el suelo, rebotando como si se rompiera-. Entonces, Malfoy, cambiemos el tema de conversación. Cuéntame cómo se siente saber por fin que tu novia te engañó por tres meses con tu mejor amigo.

Las frases llenas de ácido sarcasmo quedaron atrapadas en su garganta. Se quedó en silencio, sintiendo como sus palabras le pegaban dejándolo inmóvil.

-Oh, ¿te logré callar sólo con eso? –sonrió, satisfecha-. Debe ser difícil. Casi todos en Slytherin y Gryffindor sabiendo que se veían a tus espaldas. Ya sabes, encontrándose en armarios de escobas, aulas vacías, la siempre útil Sala de los Menesteres… Y ellos besándose, tocándose, ella abriéndose de piernas –graficando sus palabras, ella separó las piernas-, y él follándola –dejó el telescopio entre sus piernas. Hizo una pausa, sus ojos nunca dejando de mirarlo, y apreció un dejo de malicia en este acto-. Dándole placer, hacerla gritar el nombre de Zabini una y otra vez –empezó a mover el telescopio hacia su entrepierna, y lentamente lo empezó a voltear hacia la horizontal.

De seguro sobria jamás se atrevería a hacer esto, porque aunque no conocía mucho a Weasley, estaba seguro que no poseía tanto desplante como el que exhibía en aquel momento. Y con una ejecución morbosamente atractiva, empezó a moverlo hacia el espacio entre sus piernas. Entrando, saliendo, entrando, saliendo. Desapareciendo del dobladillo de su falda y apareciendo cada vez más rápido.

-Y ella gimiendo, gritando, mientras él la toca y la hace llegar al orgasmo de manera inevitable –empezó a gemir y cerró los ojos-. Oh, Tom, Tom, Tom, sí, sí, más fuerte, sí, Tom, Tom, oh, sí, así, Tom… -y acabó con un gemido profundo y silencioso, que indudablemente se trataba del orgasmo.

Con pereza abrió los ojos y lo miró.

No sabía si le parecía todo esto gracioso o ridículo, pero lo estaba disfrutando. Se estaba enfrentando a él de un modo que nunca había esperado y estaba surtiendo efecto. Claro, no había nada más excitante que una chica fingiendo un orgasmo de manera magistral frente a él, pero el real significado de toda esta actuación le enfermaba. La muy perra sabía muy bien qué estaba haciendo y se sentía feliz con echárselo en cara.

La pelirroja sacó el telescopio de sus piernas y por un segundo quiso preguntarle si de verdad se lo había metido en la vagina o sólo había sido una ilusión creada por la falda cubriendo sus muslos.

-Entonces, _ex_ cuñado –se llevó el aparato a la boca y lamió lentamente el lente que había usado para su actuación. Si no estuviera de otro ánimo, esto habría terminado por excitarlo. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, al notar las consecuencias contradictorias de todo el teatro-. Dime la verdad. ¿No satisfacías a mi prima? Los rumores dicen que lo tienes pequeño –cerró el telescopio, acortándolo hasta menos de la mitad del tamaño extendido. Sintió las orejas enrojecer de humillación-. Hay remedios muggles que ayudan a tu problema, ¿sabes? O podrías tomar pociones para tu problema… aunque dudo que puedas recuperarla. Parece que le gusta más cuando Zabini se lo coloca.

Había venido aquí para alejarse de las miradas de sus compañeros, quería él mismo sentir su propia humillación hasta estar harto de ser el patético Scorpius Malfoy. Y lo estaba logrando. Se sentía asqueado por ser un idiota confiado, uno de esos que realmente ponía las manos al fuego por su pareja y no hacía caso a las preocupaciones de sus amigos. Pobre estúpido. Todos sabían que su mejor amigo se estaba tirando a su novia y nadie se lo había dicho. Qué patético.

-Al menos no lo hago con un telescopio. Me pregunto qué otros objetos usas para auto complacerte, Weasley. Pero además quiero saber cómo te sientes después, cuando toda tu calentura bajó… ¿Te sientes bien contigo misma? –ya no se veía tan confiada como segundos antes. Iba por buen camino-. Apuesto que todas las noches, antes de dormir, piensas en lo que has logrado con tu vida. _Nada_. ¿De qué te sirve saberte de memoria la Historia de Hogwarts cuando estás sola? De seguro tus amigos no sirven para hacerte feliz, tampoco tu numerosa y molestosa familia. Lo que a te falta es _vida_, ¿sabes? Dejar de estar encerrada entre tantos libros y _vivir_ la teoría, porque tu vida no es más que un enorme vacío que no tiene el más mínimo sentido de existencia.

Toda seguridad en ella se borró. Una oleada de placer lo invadió. Cada segundo que su mirada seguía posada en ella, la _veía_ más y más. Esa misma mirada de confianza que se había impreso en su memoria. Pues, la había hecho desaparecer y ahora era él quien la estaba destrozando. Iba a quebrarla por completo, hasta que no hiciera más que llorar porque debía sentir lo mismo que él. La misma humillación, odio, tristeza, y la misma sensación que todo a tu alrededor te asfixia. Romperá su vida tal como ella hizo con él.

-Exacto, cuñadita –apoyó la mano derecha en el suelo y se inclinó hacia ella. La chica respingó la nariz y entrecerró los ojos, en un pobre intento para no llorar; pero le impresionó que le sostuviera la mirada. _Ella_ la hubiera apartado, nerviosa y temerosa por su actitud violenta. ¿Cómo se atrevía?-. Nadie te quiere, nadie puede llenar ese vacío en tu vida porque quién desearía hacerlo. Estás sola y-

Las palabras murieron en su boca. Le costó entender lo que había ocurrido hasta que sintió una de sus propias manos acariciar la zona donde la pelirroja le había pegado una cachetada.

Weasley por fin había cedido por completo.

Dos grandes lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Nunca nadie lo había mirado con tanto odio, ni siquiera su abuelo cuando le había sacado en cara que había sido un mortífago.

Pudieron haber sido varios factores, la cachetada o el recuerdo escabroso de su abuelo lanzándole una maldición por haberlo encarado con sus decisiones del pasado, pero lo único que importaba es que todo ese enojo descontrolado que se había apoderado de él había desaparecido. Porque no era _ella_. La que estaba frente a él era Rose Weasley.

-Espero que te pudras, imbécil. Al menos nadie me va poniendo los cuernos con mi mejor amigo, porque yo sí tengo un cerebro –dejó el telescopio en el suelo, y subió las piernas hasta su pecho. No fue hasta que hizo ese movimiento que se dio cuenta lo verdaderamente borracha que se encontraba. Le costó ponerse de pie, y tambaleó mientras se equilibraba para poder caminar sin caerse.

Se volteó y la vio tambalear hacia la escalera.

Cerrando los ojos, se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo y la siguió.

-Weasley, espera –le tomó el brazo antes que bajara. Ella retrocedió y trató de soltarse, pero parecía estar tan desorientada que no consiguió romper el contacto.

-¿Qué quieres? –preguntó, enfadada.

-Mira, yo… lo siento. No debí haberte dicho todo eso. No tienes la culpa que me sienta tan mal que quise descargarme contigo –no la miró a los ojos al decir esto. Le daba vergüenza, sobretodo porque lo que recién había ocurrido lo hacía sentirse aún más mal. ¿Cuán patético llegaría a ser por su culpa?-. En tu estado dudo que consigas llegar al ala opuesta del castillo sin terminar castigada todo lo que queda del año o expulsada. Además, ¿podrías contestar la pregunta para entrar a tu sala común? –notando que todavía la tenía tomada, soltó su brazo. Ella lo miró fijamente, como si le costara enfocar la mirada-. Vamos. Te acompañaré hasta que puedas mantenerte en pie sin caerte –movió la cabeza, señalando el lugar donde estaban sentados momentos antes-. Y prometo no hablar si te hace sentir mejor.

Con sus enormes ojos azules lo miró de pies a cabeza, y cuando llegó a su rostro, una solitaria lágrima siguió el camino hasta su mentón.

-En realidad eres un buen chico, Malfoy –dijo, casi un en murmuro.

De todas las posibles cosas que podría haberle dicho, en las cuales la mayoría ella lo agredía verbal o físicamente, para esto ciertamente no estaba preparado.

-Me siento mal por ti –su voz era apagada y ligeramente nasal. Se limpió las mejillas-. Lily de verdad es una idiota.

-Lo siento –lo decía más bien por la situación, y por él. Por todo lo que estaba ocurriendo-. No sé por qué te dije que-

-No lo sientas. Tienes razón –se alzó de hombros y levantó el brazo-. Un brindis por nuestras patéticas existencias –simuló con la mano que tenía una copa-. Salud.

Empezó a reírse y fue cuando él decidió que lo mejor sería ayudarla a caminar hacia el balcón. Poniendo un brazo por sus hombros, la dirigió hacia donde estaban sentados antes que la pequeña pelea verbal estallara.

La chica se dejó caer en el suelo, y se acostó, mirando hacia el cielo. Una de sus manos tomó la botella vacía y dijo algo relacionado con la sequía de alcohol o algo parecido, y se rió suavemente.

-¿Qué te pasó, Weasley? –inquirió, observándola con curiosidad. Weasley era una estudiante promedio de Ravenclaw y jamás habría imaginado encontrarla en este estado.

-Oh, ¿te interesa? –apoyándose en los codos, lo miró. Por primera vez pareció sobria. Por un momento creyó que todo el acto de borracha había sido otro de sus espectáculos-. De verdad querías a Lily –sentenció, con calma.

Era cierto. Por lo mismo se sintió tan mal.

-¿Te recuerdo a ella?

Lentamente, él asintió con la cabeza y bajo la mirada. Dolía verla, dolía encontrar otro rasgo parecido al de _ella_.

Después de un prolongado silencio, la miró y se encontró con su perfil mirando la vista del jardín que ofrecía la zona del observatorio. Parecía absorta en la belleza del paisaje, pero notó que nuevamente había comenzado a llorar. Le daba un aspecto de singular belleza que lo perturbó. De un modo casi ilógico podía sentir el dolor que irradiaba de su cuerpo y se encontraba con el de él, oprimiéndole lo que alguna vez fue su corazón latiendo en una pieza.

No necesitaba escuchar qué le ocurría, porque tenía una idea general por su reacción ante sus palabras; pero aún así el corazón se le encogió cuando la escuchó decir con la voz quebrada:

-Estoy sola –llevó al rodillas al pecho y se sentó. Parecía una niña asustada, escondiéndose del mundo-. Me siento sola.

Extendió un poco la mano y apretó la de ella, tratando de confortarla aunque fuera un poco o tan sólo se tratara de un intento egoísta de su parte para también calmar la abismante pena en su interior.

Con el dedo pulgar acarició suavemente el dorso su mano, sin ser realmente conciente de esto.

-No quiero estar sola.

-Aunque todo sea una mierda, quiero estar con ella. Quiero volver a tenerla conmigo –la confesión hizo que el pecho se le oprimiera y al mismo tiempo le quitaba un peso de encima.

Sus ojos se encontraron y una corriente eléctrica subió por su columna.

-Entonces, ¿qué ocurre a continuación?

No estaban tan lejos como había creído. El olor a ron de su aliento perforó su nariz, pero no le resultó desagradable.

Hacía muchísimo tiempo no tenía el interés ni la seguridad para buscar respuestas a las preguntas. Aunque en este caso en particular le hubiera gustado tenerla.

-No tengo ni la más puta idea –admitió.

Sus manos nunca se separaron mientras sus rostros se acercaban.

Una enorme parte de él le gritaba que dejara de hacer estupideces y huyera del lugar cuanto antes. Nada bueno iba a terminar de todo esto, pero tal vez este era el único modo en que podía volver a tener a Lily. Aunque fuera una ilusión de su retorcida mente y corazón roto, sería capaz de huir de todo lo que sentía y tan sólo concentrarse en ella, en los días felices.

-No estoy tan borracha como para olvidar, Malfoy –dijo, con los ojos brillantes y no por las lágrimas-. En la mañana despertaré recordando todo.

A pesar de la escasa luz, pudo apreciar que tenía menos pecas que Lily. Eran más pequeñas y estaban concentradas en el puente de la nariz; pero si entrecerraba los ojos, era fácil ver las grandes y esparcidas pecas de _su_ pelirroja en lugar de estas nuevas.

-Eres tan igual a ella…

Era su última oportunidad de acabar lo que podría consumirlos en un algo desconocido que podría ser lo peor de sus vidas. Ella era la que podía detenerlos, porque él no iba a negarse a volver a tener a Lily aunque fuera por una noche y todo fuera una mentira.

Apretando su mano y con ojos que rebosaban en algo que sólo podría describirse en una combinación de miedo y aceptación, ella acortó la mínima distancia que los separaba.

Sus bocas se encontraron con timidez. No fue hasta que ella partió sus labios con la lengua cuando se dijo que no había vuelta atrás y la besó con más seguridad, llevando sus manos a su mentón para profundizar el contacto.

Sus labios sabían a ron, pasta de dientes y algo dulce que no pudo identificar.

No fue difícil olvidar que esta chica no era su Weasley. Los rizos de Rose se alisaron para dar paso a una cascada pelirroja, con la cual tanto le gustaba jugar a pesar que la dueña protestara que le desordenada el peinado; su mentón era más pronunciado, y su lengua ya no era una extraña entrando a terreno ajeno, sino que era una antigua conocida a la que había añorado como un maniático en las últimas horas.

Dejó sus labios y repartió cortos besos en su quijada, para bajar rápidamente por su cuello. Cuando llegó a su clavícula, sintió que el cuerpo de la chica empezaba a temblar y una mano se afirmó como pudo de sus cortos cabellos. Complacido por su reacción, se concentró en la zona, lamiendo de vez en cuando el espacio entre el hombro y la clavícula.

Lentamente, mientras su boca seguía ocupada, buscó los botones de la blusa y empezó a desabrocharlos. Quitándole la prenda, se inclinó sobre ella hasta que su espalda chocara con el suelo.

La pelirroja tembló, tal vez por el frío de las piedras en contacto con su piel o por los nuevos besos que ahora se aproximaban al valle entre sus pechos. Su mano había abandonado su pelo, sino que las tenía contra el suelo, como si estuviera demasiado _extasiada_ sintiendo como para preocuparse de algo más.

Cuando llegó a su estómago, la escuchó suspirar. Sonrió, disfrutando de aquellos suspiros que se asemejaban cada segundo más a gemidos cada vez que su boca se acercaba hacia su entrepierna. Estuvo jugando en aquel borde delimitado por la falda y sus bragas, disfrutando de su impaciencia. Empezó a moverse intranquila, ahogando sin mucho éxito pequeños gemidos.

Abandonó su abdomen. Ella frunció el ceño y antes que pudiera replicar por la interrupción, soltó un extraño ruido ahogado de su boca cuando se inclinó para quedar casi encima de ella. Mientras apoyaba su peso en la rodilla derecha, una de sus manos se dirigió al suelo, buscando su espalda. Cuando sus dedos la rozaron, ella se arqueó y él notó que a través de la tela de su corpiño se notaban sus pezones erectos. Su miembro se endureció rápidamente. Tratando de recordarse respirar, con la mano bajo su espalda desabrochó el corpiño.

Antes de continuar, la miró a los ojos por unos instantes. Evidentemente tenía miedo, pero estaba muy bien oculto tras un aire de impaciencia y lujuria que emanaba desde sus poros.

Le quitó el corpiño con rapidez, una mano en cada tirante hasta que sus pechos quedaron descubiertos.

Retomó la tarea de recorrer cada milímetro de ella con la boca, y avanzando desde el valle hasta su pecho derecho. A sus oídos llegó un fuerte e inconfundible gemido y todo eso fue lo que necesitó para llegar hasta el pezón y empezar a succionarlo con avidez, casi con un deseo acumulado que se estaba transformando en violencia.

Las manos de la chica fueron hasta su cabeza, tratando aferrarse nuevamente de su pelo, pero pronto las movió hasta sus hombros como si realmente no supiera qué hacer. No le importaba. Sus gemidos y el modo en que todo su cuerpo vibraba ante su boca lo encendían.

¿Cómo había soportado hasta ahora sin explotar? La respuesta era simple: quería sentirla hasta que su lengua se hartara del sabor de su sudor. Y un pensamiento a la vez horroroso y excitante lo invadió: quería marcarla. Quería reclamarla como suya, para que nunca nadie más osara a tocarla. No volvería a dejar que otro le pusiera un dedo encima ni que la hiciera gemir como él lo hacía. Lily era suya y de nadie más.

Una de sus manos bajó tentativamente hasta su muslo, recorriendo terreno inexplorado aún.

-Oh, mierda –la escuchó susurrar.

Cualquier intención de usar la misma táctica de saborear su piel, quedó en el olvido cuando sus piernas se abrieron invitándolo claramente a finalizar lo que era una tortura y placer al mismo tiempo para ambos.

Su miembro se presionó contra sus muslos a modo de respuesta, no haciendo nada fácil la tarea de abrir el maldito cierre de los pantalones.

Una vez que consiguió deshacerse de la ropa que cubría su miembro erecto, deslizó las pantaletas de la chica hasta las rodillas, lo suficiente para entrar y sentir que dejaba en ella una marca imborrable, por dentro y por fuera estaría él.

Se acomodó rápidamente apoyando su peso en una mano y en el codo del otro brazo contra el suelo.

Entró con violencia, sintiendo que si se demoraba más esta oportunidad se perdería y lo que consideraba una pesadilla volvería a convertirse en la cruda realidad.

Fue entonces cuando realmente la _miró_ y se encontró con el rostro de ella rozando el de él. Unos ojos azules se asomaban tras grandes pestañas cobrizas, realmente no observándolo sino con la vista puesta en algún punto indefinido. Y con sus gemidos ahogados y aliento a ron, supo que estaba con Rose y no con Lily.

El ritmo empezó a aumentar.

Ella cerró los ojos completamente y esbozó una expresión extraña. Estaba sintiendo muchísimo placer, eso cualquiera lo podía decir por los sonidos emitidos de su boca, pero a la vez el ceño se le fruncía en algo totalmente opuesto al placer. Entre sus gemidos, distinguió una nota de dolor que le hubiera preocupado sino estuviera él mismo llegando al orgasmo.

Entró más rápido, sintiendo que ella cerraba las piernas aumentando el contacto entre su miembro en el interior de su vagina.

Ella llegó antes que él.

Scorpius cerró los ojos, siendo solamente conciente que lentamente todas las emociones que se habían sembrado durante los últimos días habían explotado y se estaban consumiendo, dándole la sensación de paz y satisfacción puras que tanto extrañaba. El nombre de Lily se coló entre sus gemidos.

Al abrirlos, vio dos grandes ojos azules empañados en lágrimas, que lo miraban fijamente.

Turbado y repentinamente consciente de la chica que tenía presionada contra su cuerpo, salió de ella y rodó hasta quedar a su lado, acostado también boca arriba.

El calor se difuminó hasta helar sus cuerpos. Se llevó una mano a la frente y se quitó el sudor, pensativo.

No se atrevió a mirarla, pero presumió que se había sentado para colocarse el corpiño y la blusa.

-¿Y ahora qué?

Volteó el rostro y la miró.

Rose no era Lily.

-¿Qué quieres que ocurra? –preguntó, con amargura.

La había besado, tocado, y entrado en ella. Pero no era Lily. Se había sentido tan feliz, tan seguro que era ella. Volvió a tenerla aunque fuera una distorsionada ilusión.

Él no tenía la respuesta indicada. Sabía que lo más sano sería olvidarla, pero no quería. Simplemente no podía. Tal vez quería distender esa etapa hasta lo más lejano posible. Si existía algún modo de estar con ella, para enseñarle por qué no debió haberlo cambiado por otro, para demostrarle que él la amaba y que eso jamás nadie se lo quitaría. Él la seguía amando y ahora podía engañarse que ella también lo hacía.

Esta podría ser la oportunidad para vengarse y a la vez para volver a ser feliz. O llegar a algo parecido a la felicidad.

Algo le llamó la atención y lo sacó de sus cavilaciones. Observó algunas pequeñas gotas de sangre en el suelo.

Un latido. Dos. Una eternidad y alzó la mirada.

Debería sentirse culpable, pero sólo se sentía confundido y alterado, como si estuviera en la frontera que separaba la alegría de la tristeza, y la tristeza de la rabia. La voz en su cabeza que llenaba de preguntas del tipo "¿cómo has podido hacerle esto?" fue opacada con esta revolución de emociones contradictorias y errantes. ¿Acaso debía sentirse mal por algo en lo que ella había acordado participar? Si quería perder la virginidad así, pues ni modo, era su problema.

Rose abrochaba con lentitud su blusa y al observar más detenidamente sus manos, Scorpius notó que éstas temblaban un poco. Luego de terminar con la prenda, se acomodó las pantaletas y empezó a alisar con una delicadeza tan inusual los pliegues de la ropa, como de quien conoce las líneas de las arrugas de su ropa de memoria.

Quería sentirse asqueado de sí mismo por toda esta situación. Y de hecho empezaba a sentirse culpable por sus sentimientos, no por lo que había ocurrido. ¿Cuán retorcido era eso? ¿Por qué estaba pensando, sintiendo todo esto? No se reconocía. Todo es culpa de ella, pensó. Ella le había sacado el corazón y le arruinó la vida. Ya no podía sentir ni pensar con claridad.

Y antes que pudiera preguntarle por qué había aceptado y la culpa nublándole el pensamiento, ella dijo:

-No lo sé –abrazándose las rodillas, volteó la cabeza y supuso que su mirada estaba puesta en el cielo-. No sé qué quiero que ocurra –susurró, con las palabras perdiéndose en la suave brisa que entraba a la torre.

La vida solía ser una sucesión de hechos que formaban un camino que llevaba al mismo lugar donde empezaba. Un perfecto círculo donde la historia se repetía infinitamente.

Ninguno de los dos sabía a ciencia cierta qué habían empezado, pero estaba seguro que esto volvería a ocurrir. Habían empezado a trazar su propio círculo: éste era el inicio y final de cada ciclo.

* * *

_N/A: Mientras escribía los últimos capítulos de _La reina de las manzanas_, se me ocurrió la idea de colocar a Scorpius y Rose en un ambiente completamente distinto. Uno dramático, personal, y podría decirse que hasta más real. Pero sobretodo, un fic donde pudiera explorar temáticas y personalidades que nunca me he atrevido por miedo al fracaso (aunque he repetido las cartas usadas en otros fics de colocar a Lily y a un Zabini como los "villanos" de la historia. Algunas costumbres no se acaban). Fue así que durante todos los meses en los que sólo he escrito viñetas u one-shots, he ido construyendo la historia que se presenta en este epílogo a modo de primer capítulo._

_Este es mi primer lemon como tal, con todas sus letras. Y también podría decirse uno de los pocos donde me atrevo a estudiar las personalidades de los personajes, específicamente de Scorpius, el narrador, y pronto de Rose. Por lo mismo esperé mucho para publicarlo, pensando una y otra vez la idea general del fic, haciendo esquemas de las escenas, al evolución de los personajes, y atormentando a mi maravillosa beta (Alicia, más bien como conocida como sara_f_black en Livejournal y una de las mejores escritoras que conozco. Si van a sfb_escritos, su comunidad en LJ donde sube sus relatos, no se arrepentirán) para poder pulir lo más posible el fic hasta sentirme cómoda presentándolo en público. Y suena exagerado, pero créanme que estoy un poco nerviosa, porque... es realmente distinto a todo lo que he publicado. Siento que es mucho más maduro y mezcla bien los personajes con la historia, algo que espero haber logrado bien después de estar por aquí desde hace ya tantos años._

_Si lo han leído (hasta con nota de autora incluida), lo agradezco desde el fondo del corazón, y les pido, por favor, que me dejen sus reviews :). Podría decirles que enviando uno van a ganar una galleta o algo del estilo, pero simplemente admitiré que me encanta leer todas su opiniones, sugerencias, teorías, y reclamos porque su retroalimentación realmente me interesa._

_Un besito y hasta la próxima actualización.  
_


	2. Choque

**II: Choque**

La noche siguiente había vuelto a recorrer el castillo. Se escabulló cuando la gata del celador se encontraba interesada en burlarse de un perro que le ladraba desde una pintura, como retándola a un duelo imposible por su condición de animal encarcelado a un lienzo por la eternidad. Antes de poner un pie fuera, se giró para cerciorarse que nadie le estaba siguiendo. Se sintió extrañamente decepcionado y atravesó el enorme umbral de las puertas de roble.

Recorrió el borde del lago tantas veces que perdió la cuenta. Hubiera sido una imagen muy romántica la de tener la luz de la luna reflejada sobre la superficie del agua, bailando por las pequeñas olas que producía el calamar gigante habitando en el fondo. Sin embargo, el cielo estaba nublado, como era normal a finales de otoño. Todos en la escuela habían esperado lluvia, incluso muchos recitaban el encantamiento para convertir la varita en un paraguas; pero las caprichosas nubes todavía no vertían su contenido sobre la tierra. Realmente a él le daba lo mismo si llovía o no. Sus amigos lo consideraban raro, pero no tenía ninguna inclinación por algún tipo de condición climática preferida: todas tenían su lado positivo y negativo. Por lo mismo tampoco tenía estación del año favorita.

Volvió al castillo cuando se fijó en que inconcientemente el camino invisible que seguía se estaba desviando al mismísimo lago. Los cordones de los zapatos amenazaban con mojarse.

Tal vez por eso lo que tuvo con Lily no estaba destinado a funcionar: ella adoraba el invierno; el simple hecho de sentarse a ver la lluvia desde una ventana acompañada de una taza de chocolate caliente ya la hacía feliz. Cuando él le decía que no le gustaba particularmente la lluvia ni el sol ni la nieve ni los días nublados; ella rodaba los ojos y replicaba que eso no podía ser cierto, que nadie podía ser tan indiferente a detalles que hablaban de la personalidad de una persona. "Me gustaría que también te gustara el invierno, la lluvia y la nieve. O que me dijeras que te gustan los días soleados. Preferiría discutir contigo, así tendríamos algo para hablar" solía decir, antes de ocultar su mentón en la bufanda que usaba en invierno y bebía con más rapidez el chocolate caliente.

Soy un idiota, pensó. No hacía nada por detener los recuerdos de todo lo relacionado a ella y lo que vivieron juntos. Últimamente solía acabar en lo mismo: deprimido y repensando qué fue lo que ocurrió para que todo se fuera al carajo. Quizás si pudiera adelantar el tiempo y llegar al segundo exacto donde se sintiera lo suficientemente fuerte como para querer superar a Lily, no se sentiría tan perdido en su propia existencia. Sin embargo, todavía no llegaba a ese momento exacto y deseaba que se demorara en llegar. O no llegara nunca, ya que tenía la posibilidad de ser feliz de nuevo por un lapso de tiempo que en su mente podría llegar a ser eterno. Lo fue hacía algunas horas atrás, y tenía la certeza que volvería a ocurrir. Él estaba dispuesto a tomar esta opción y a aplazar el segundo en que decidiera enterrar en el rincón de los recuerdos a Lily Potter.

Su destino aquella noche iba a ser la Torre de Astronomía. Desde que se había quedado solo en aquel lugar la noche anterior, supo que sus pasos al final del día lo llevarían al mismo lugar donde todo comenzó.

Iba a doblar por un pasillo, cuando unas sombras alargadas aparecieron en la intersección de caminos. Al no ver ninguna estatua cerca, se escondió en el espacio que había entre la puerta de un aula de clases y la pared del pasillo. Su respiración se hizo más rápida por el instintivo miedo a ser descubierto, pero los latidos de su corazón seguían perfectamente calmados: hacía tantos días que salía en la noche a recorrer el castillo, que ya no temía a los perfectos porque la mayoría estaban tan cansados que hacían rondas rápidas para ir a la cama lo más temprano posible.

-Bien, eso sería todo –dijo una voz que reconoció como uno de los Premios Anuales-. Weasley, ¿podrías reemplazar a Smith mañana?

¿Cómo se le había podido olvidar que Rose Weasley era la prefecta de Ravenclaw?

-Sí, claro –la escuchó contestar con voz neutral.

-No sabía que seguía internado en la enfermería –era McDonald, el otro prefecto de la casa de las águilas.

-Según la enfermera la próxima semana lo dan de alta –informó el Premio Anual. No conseguía recordar su nombre y la verdad no le importaba hacerlo-. En fin. Buenas noches, Weasley, McDonald.

Se escucharon unos pasos que se perdieron rápidamente.

-¿Me disculpas, Zach? –habló Rose, esta vez usando un tono mucho más vivo y alegre-. Debo ir al despacho del profesor Flitwick.

Scorpius frunció el ceño. ¿Acaso planeaba ir a la Torre de Astronomía también? ¿O de verdad debía ir al despacho del profesor de Encantamientos?

Luego que el chico preguntara por qué iría a hablar con él tan tarde, ella respondió:

-Necesito un libro de la Sección Prohibida. Como un permiso para ingresar demora más de una semana en conseguir, el profesor dijo que podría acompañarme hoy luego de la ronda para buscarlo –no había ninguna nota de duda en su voz-. Así que regresa a la torre sin mí. No te preocupes.

-Vale. Con razón eres una de las mejores estudiantes de nuestra generación. Pidiendo libros de la Sección Prohibida para estudiar… -la sombra más alta comenzó a alargarse cada vez más hasta casi desaparecer-. Hasta la mañana, Rose.

-Buenas noches.

La sombra de la chica se hizo menos borrosa y más pequeña, hasta que se hizo completamente nítida al mismo tiempo que la propietaria de ésta apareció. Scorpius estiró un poco más el cuello y notó que ella se encontraba de pie, en medio de la intersección de dos pasillos. Miraba hacia adelante y luego hacia ambos lados, como tratando de averiguar qué camino seguir.

Scorpius salió de su escondite entonces y esperó un par de segundos antes de preguntar con interés:

-¿Qué buscas, Weasley?

Rose se giró, evidentemente asustada por su repentina aparición. Scorpius no pudo evitar lanzar una risita por su reacción.

-A ti –dijo luego de calmar su agitada respiración. Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia el lugar donde antes se había separado de sus compañeros de ronda, y casi inmediatamente empezó a caminar hacia él-. Te vi en los jardines cuando estaba haciendo ronda.

La mayoría de personas dirían esto con un dejo de reproche, seguido de un "¿en qué estabas pensando?" por lo peligroso que es salir de noche, ya sea por la posibilidad de lluvia que le regalaría un gran resfriado, o un severo castigo y la resta de puntos para su casa si los prefectos o el celador lo llegaran a atrapar. Pero ella no. Las palabras salieron de su boca como una mera frase informativa, sin ninguna nota de preocupación o advertencia.

Él simplemente asintió, sabiendo que con ello era suficiente para estar seguro que Rose sabría que seguramente él transitaría por este lugar para ir a su lugar silenciosamente acordado de encuentro y que al ver a los prefectos, se escondería hasta que el camino estuviera libre de testigos.

Rose fue quien primero se movió, y él rápidamente la siguió. Estaban tomando un camino más intrincado de lo usual para llegar a la Torre de Astronomía, pero Scorpius estaba seguro que por su posición, la chica no quería que el celador o el otro prefecto de su casa los encontraran. Si eso llegara a suceder, ciertamente ella sería la menos beneficiada.

Como única compañía tenían sus tímidas sombras engendradas del fuego de las antorchas y sus pasos tratando de ser inaudibles. Caminaron en completo silencio, ninguno demostrando el deseo de crear conversación.

A pesar de estar infringiendo decenas de reglas y rozar un castigo infernal por parte del celador, Scorpius se sentía feliz. Podría abandonar todos los pensamientos y sentimientos negativos para sumergirse nuevamente en el placer de disfrutar a Lily. Por un instante, todo sería igual que hacía unas semanas, cuando repartía besos desde la clavícula de su novia y sonreía cuando ésta temblaba mientras sus labios descendían hasta su vientre. La sentiría con él, aferrándose a su cuerpo y con su nombre entre suspiros. Todo su mundo volvería a su eje natural y rotaría como debería ser; ella y él, juntos.

Cuando por fin llegaron, Rose subió hacia el segundo nivel de la torre, donde usualmente se disponían los telescopios para las clases. Scorpius observó por unos segundos su espalda y sacó su varita para colocar un encantamiento a la puerta para impedir que pudiera ser abierta.

No todo se trataba de él, ¿cierto? Ayer había sido un día completamente distinto, y mientras el presente se convertía en pasado, la vergüenza y arrepentimiento podrían nacer con facilidad. Después de todo, ella estaba borracha y en un estado emocional muy frágil, por lo que con la mente sobria y el tiempo tras su espalda, los eventos sucedidos podrían cobrar un nuevo significado.

Subió lentamente y se encontró con Rose esperándolo casi en el último escalón, con la espalda apoyada en la irregular pared. Al darse cuenta de su presencia, su cabeza subió y dos enormes ojos azules se posaron sobre él.

Llegando hasta ella, Scorpius se mordió el interior de la boca, pensativo. La mirada de la chica era un enigma: llena de emociones intensas imposibles de descifrar. Algo que siempre le había gustado de Lily era que con tan sólo mirar sus ojos, sabía cómo se sentía o qué era lo que pensaba. Realmente sus ojos eran una ventana a su persona, por lo que se le hacía difícil mentir. Y ahora se sentía inquieto. ¿Qué era lo que pensaba Rose? ¿Acaso se sentía arrepentida por lo sucedido?

-¿Estás segura? –inquirió, entrecerrando los ojos, tratando de captar hasta el mínimo detalle de su reacción.

La vez anterior había accedido, pero estaba borracha. De algún modo se habían encontrado en el momento y lugar perfectos para que ella quisiera acostarse con él. Quería dejar esto en sus manos, no deseaba cargar con la responsabilidad de arruinarle la vida. Si ella misma tomaba la decisión, entonces todo estaba bien. Porque realmente le inquietaba el hecho que no se sintiera culpable por lo sucedido. Él quería que esto siguiera repitiéndose, sin importar las consecuencias. Y de este modo, si llegara algún día el momento de desear olvidar a Lily y seguir adelante con su vida, entonces podría tener la conciencia tranquila que él no había forzado nada para su propio beneficio.

Rose, quien hasta ese momento había estado jugando con uno de los rizos de su cabello, respiró profundamente y bajó la mirada.

Realmente no estaba bien. Para no superarla y volver a los días felices, deseaba tener sexo con la prima, con quien compartía algunos rasgos físicos que lo ayudaban a borrar la línea entre Lily y Rose. Esto simplemente es una mierda y no me importa en lo más mínimo, pensó abatido.

Parpadeó cuando sintió la nariz de Rose rozar con la suya. Ambos intercambiaron una larga mirada mientras sus labios chocaban. Por un segundo, Scorpius tuvo la sensación de sentirse retado a volver a preguntar si ella estaba segura de querer continuar con esto, como si la hubiera ofendido. La lengua de ella exigía partir sus labios y fue cuando él cedió, que los irises de un azul intenso quedaron ocultos por las largas pestañas cobrizas de los párpados.

Ésa fue la única repuesta que necesitó para aprisionarla entre su cuerpo y la pared, y empezar a desabrochar los botones de su blusa.

* * *

-Has estado de mejor humor últimamente.

Scorpius levantó la mirada hacia su amigo, perplejo por sus palabras.

El único con el que seguía hablando después del desastre con Lily era con Bulstrode. Era de cierto modo irónico que la persona más honesta y respetuosa con él se trataba del último al que había considerado como parte de su reducido círculo de amigos.

Había sido amigo de Tom Zabini desde que tenía uso de razón; sus familias tenían fuertes lazos de amistad, por lo que Scorpius desde siempre recordaba visitar la mansión de los Zabini y viceversa. A pesar de ser ambos de un temperamento calmado, eran muy distintos: Tom tenía mucha facilidad de hacer amistades, mientras que él prefería conformarse con las relaciones que ya tenía. Después de la guerra, el apellido Malfoy no era el estandarte de respeto que imponía años atrás, sino que se había ganado el resentimiento de la mayoría de la comunidad mágica. Scorpius estuvo consciente de ello cuando llegó a Hogwarts, porque al recibir miradas cargadas de aprehensión y odio engendrado por los recuerdos de sus padres, supo que tendría que aprender a luchar para poder tener una estadía tranquila. Sin embargo, Tom ya tenía tres amigos al segundo día de clases y obligó a Scorpius a abrirse a esta nueva gente. Con reticencia, lo hizo. Durante un buen tiempo no pudo considerarlos como amigos ni personas de confianza, especialmente al callado de Nathaniel Bulstrode que no mostraba ni un ápice de interés por todo lo que no fueran sus calificaciones.

El asqueroso día en que Lily le había dicho que quería terminar con él, fue cuando Scorpius se dio cuenta que su mejor amigo no era más que un hijo de puta traidor. La buscó por todo el castillo, exigiéndole saber por qué sus sentimientos habían cambiado, cuando la encontró besando a Tom en un aula vacía del sector norte, el olvidado de Hogwarts. Luego de unos minutos entre gritos, lágrimas de la pelirroja, y un amago de puñetazos; Scorpius se alejó de ellos y de los supuestos amigos que querían hacerlo entrar en razón para que se dejara de pendejadas puesto que Lily y él ya no eran novios.

Con sus amigos dándole la espalda (fueron de Tom más que de él, pero aún así se sentía traicionado), decidió sentarse en clases con el más desconocido del grupo con el que había compartido desde primer año. Desde entonces había elegido pasar el tiempo con Bulstrode. El chico ciertamente hacía valer su fama de hombre de pocas palabras; y justamente eso le gustaba de él. No lo ponía en situaciones incómodas. Cuando hablaba, sólo lo hacía para conversar asuntos triviales sin mayor interés. Scorpius había notado en los últimos días que cuando se sentía mal, Bulstrode permanecía a su lado en completo silencio, como si estuviera esperando un acontecimiento importante. Entonces el rubio empezaba a divagar sobre su patética vida, sobre odiar al que había considerado a su hermano, y a lamentarse de todo. Bulstrode escuchaba hasta que las palabras se agotaban y volvían a caer en el silencio.

-¿Por qué lo dices? –preguntó, observándolo fijamente.

-A pesar de no dormir mucho, -los ojos cafés del chico le devolvieron la mirada. Scorpius imaginó verlo sonreír-, ya no te la pasas dándome lata con el drama más comentado del año.

Si alguna vez pensó que Bulstrode no le importaba un pimiento lo que ocurría con él, ahora podía decir que estaba completamente equivocado. Esta era la primera vez en que el chico reconocía que sí lo _escuchaba_. Es extraño, pensó el rubio mientras se movía incómodo en su asiento. Las palabras de Bulstrode casi sonaban como si se sintiera aliviado por su nuevo estado de ánimo.

Varias asignaturas electivas tenían exámenes, por lo que era un acontecimiento raro ver la biblioteca prácticamente vacía. Aún así, Scorpius miró hacia ambos lados antes de inclinarse hacia adelante, y cuando su pecho ya empezaba a doler contra el borde de la mesa, preguntó un poco nervioso:

-¿Quién más ha notado que no regreso hasta tarde a los dormitorios?

Nuevamente imaginó verlo sonreír, y aunque no pudiera afirmarlo del todo, sí percibió un brillo de diversión bailando en sus ojos. Bulstrode enarcó las cejas, y negó con la cabeza:

-Nunca mencioné que llegabas tarde a los dormitorios. ¿De qué estás hablando? –dijo con tono desentendido, y volvió a concentrarse en el libro que tenía delante a él.

Desistiendo a clavarle sus ojos porque la conversación había llegado a su fin, Scorpius siguió pasando en limpio sus apuntes con un sabor áspero y extraño en la boca; como el pleno conocimiento que alguien sabía más de lo que se atrevía a decir.

* * *

Su cabello contrastaba con el blanco de las sábanas. Era algo retorcidamente hermoso de ver, puesto que eso mismo había notado la primera vez que había hecho el amor con Lily: el rojo furioso chocando contra las sábanas blancas, moviéndose como si con grandes olas quisiera teñir la nieve con sangre y dejar toda la cama bañada con su esencia; así como él era el primero en entrar dentro de ella y acaparar su cuerpo, vertiendo todos sus deseos y amor en ella.

Empezó a acelerar el movimiento, casi sin sentir las uñas de la chica clavándose en sus hombros.

El orgasmo llegó antes que el de ella. Cuando sus brazos comenzaban a temblar, sintiéndose repentinamente más pesado, sintió a la pelirroja ahogar un gemido y apretar sus muslos exigiéndole mantener su erección tal como estaba por unos segundos más.

Rodó una vez que el cuerpo de ella se relajó. No pudo contenerse de sonreír. Se quedó con los ojos cerrados, boca arriba sobre la cama, disfrutando de los últimos estallidos de excitación borbotear en su pecho.

En los últimos días él salía de noche como de costumbre, y silenciosamente aguardaba escuchar su voz retumbando en algún pasillo. Cuando sucedía, entonces se quedaba apoyado contra una pared, esperándola. Y ella llegaba, como si de algún modo supiera exactamente el lugar de encuentro, a pesar que lo único acordado con besos y gemidos era que seguirían perpetuando este círculo.

-Vamos a la Sala de los Requerimientos –dijo ella, observándolo sin ninguna emoción visible.

Con Lily solían venir a esta habitación tan peculiar. Ella era quien la abría, mostrando camas con doseles en medio de habitaciones sacadas de ilustraciones de cuentos. Scorpius lo encontraba tierno de su parte, aunque no le gustaban los detalles tan rimbombantes de la decoración.

Abrió los ojos, y ayudándose con los codos, buscó la almohada para apoyar la cabeza en ella.

La habitación que apareció cuando Rose abrió la puerta de la Sala de los Requerimientos era muy distinta: seguía la arquitectura y estética del castillo. Las ventanas enmarcadas en formas góticas mostraban la noche más despejada que la actual. La cama no tenía doseles, sino que era una gran cama de sábanas blancas, sin nada especial que la hiciera destacar. Lo que había llamado su atención era las esferas luminosas flotando al ras del techo. Se parecían a lo que usaban los muggles para iluminar en vez de usar fuego, pero luego de observarlas mejor, se asemejaban a linternas hechas de una luz parecida al _Lumus_ de las varitas. Cuando él había comenzado a desvestir a la pelirroja, la luz de las esferas empezó a temblar hasta que finalmente dejaron la habitación precariamente iluminada, aunque lejos de las penumbras. Ahora volvían lentamente a la normalidad, como si conjugaran un _Lumus Maximus._

El otro lado de la cama se movió y él miró, encontrándose con Rose sentada, dándole la espalda y doblada, con las manos en el suelo. De seguro buscaba su ropa.

De repente, una parte de su cerebro que se había encontrado en un sueño profundo despertó: la razón. Se habían encontrado cinco veces en dos semanas y nunca usaron protección. No había que ser un genio para comprender el posible peligro de la situación. ¿Cuán complicado sería embarazar a la prima de su ex?

-Weasley –dijo, sintiéndose repentinamente nervioso. Hablar del tema implantaba realidad en estos encuentros, algo que se contraponía con su deseo de olvidarla y sumergirse en los recuerdos del pasado. Aún así clavó su mirada en su espalda, dándose cuenta que ambos estaban desnudos-, tengo una pregunta –ella se enderezó y dobló el cuello para mirarlo. Parecía extrañada que le hablara. Usualmente ella se iba inmediatamente después, con un calmado "Buenas noches, Malfoy"-. No estamos usando protección –con sus palabras señalando lo evidente continuó:-, así que estoy preocupado por… Bueno, ya sabes. ¿Empezaste a usar anticonceptivos, verdad?

Le respondió con una sonora carcajada. Él la miró confundido. De un modo extraño le recordaba a la risa que los Ravenclaw soltaban cuando alguien decía algo que dejaba en evidencia su falta de intelecto. Aquella petulancia siempre le había molestado.

-Oh, ¿estás preocupado engendrar un pequeño Malfoy? –inquirió, arqueando una ceja. Giró un poco el cuerpo, para poder verlo mejor-. Te había tomado como un espíritu libre y despreocupado.

-Tendría que ser imbécil para no importarme el dejarte embarazada.

-Bueno, después de cinco veces haciéndolo, recién has dejado el territorio de la imbecilidad –esbozó una sonrisa.

Nunca habían conversado. No realmente, ya que la única vez que lo hicieron la noche en que todo esto empezó. Sin penas ahogadas en alcohol, no tenía idea cómo era Rose Weasley. Sabía los hechos: hija de héroes de la guerra, estudiante brillante de Ravenclaw, y prefecta. Después de eso, sólo quedaba el conocimiento de cómo eran sus cuerpos; pero no podía afirmar con exactitud cuál era su punto sensible ni el sabor de su vagina húmeda, a pesar que había introducido la punta de su lengua allí tres veces. Por lo mismo le sorprendió encontrarse con la ironía de sus respuestas, ofreciéndole por primera vez un vistazo a quién era. Esto lo hizo sentirse inusualmente incómodo.

Suspirando, la pelirroja ladeó la cabeza y chasqueó la lengua antes de abrir la boca.

-Hice una poción anticonceptiva después de la primera vez. Preparé una dosis fuerte porque supuestamente se debería tomar una semana antes de tener sexo y luego de manera regular. Ahora tomo una dosis normal todas las mañanas –explicó, con voz un poco monótona, pero sin tener tedio en ella. La ola de pánico pareció mitigarse al instante, y Scorpius no pudo evitar soltar el aliento contenido-. No quiero arruinar mi vida –dijo como si fuera algo obvio-, y aunque no puedo asegurarlo, creo que tampoco quieres arruinar la tuya.

Intercambiaron miradas por un largo momento, y sopesando sus palabras, él dijo involuntariamente, pensado en voz alta:

-Antes lo hubiera hecho –se maldijo mentalmente por dar inicio a una charla fuera de lo estrictamente necesario. Ella entrecerró los ojos-. Me hubiera preocupado de usar protección, y… -la garganta se le secó-, y de todo lo que conlleva esto –levantó la mano derecha, y la movió levemente señalándose. La evasión había terminado y chocó con la realidad: no estaba con Lily. Sonrió, pensando en la contraposición de la larga espera por llegar a tener a Rose en sus brazos, y la rápida muerte del placer de tener a Lily en el estado más honesto de todo ser humano, donde ella aún lo deseaba y lo dejaba recorrer su cuerpo con la excitación de quien comienza a relatar a otra persona las alegrías y miedos más grandes de su vida-. Solía ser el típico chico correcto, sano y que se preocupaba por las consecuencias de mis actos y cuando alguien llegaba a mostrarme que valía la pena quererla, ponía atención a los sentimientos de los demás. Supongo que luego que terminamos, ya no doy un bledo por las cosas que deberían importarme.

-Tal vez está bien –Rose se giró un poco más, doblando una de sus piernas sobre la cama y la otra colgando, como formando el número cuatro-. No siempre tenemos que hacer lo que es supuestamente correcto. Muchas veces debemos afrontar lo peor de nosotros mismos y dar rienda suelta a nuestras emociones, sin pensar en las consecuencias.

-¿Por qué? ¿Para luego darnos cuenta de lo realmente importante en la vida y volver a creer que la vida no está llena de mierda? –preguntó, enojándose.

-Porque en algún momento de la caída a lo más básico de ti mismo, vas a volver a dar un bledo por lo que debería importante. Eso o las consecuencias de tus actos te harán reaccionar –hizo una pausa. Scorpius pensó que se trataba de una eternidad-. Tienes que encontrar el _deseo_ de preocuparte por alguien, por algo, y por ti mismo. El punto es hacerlo porque quieres creer que es lo correcto para poder vivir tranquilo, no porque se trata de un deber.

Entre latidos erráticos haciendo eco en sus tímpanos, él se encontró observándola. No simplemente mirándola, sino que por primera vez la _observaba_ de verdad_:_ no quedaba ningún rastro de la ironía y gracia en su rostro, sino que ahora había una intensidad muy parecida a la única vez que él le preguntó si de verdad estaba segura de seguir con esto, aprovechándose de su sobriedad; pero ahora podía captar una nota melancólica en su mirada.

La verdad es que Rose Weasley era hermosa. No calzaba con el resto de las chicas, y eso era precisamente algo que la hacia tan atractiva para la vista: era alta y sus rizos pelirrojos le añadían dos centímetros de altura, y tenía pantorrillas gruesas, que quedaban bien con las curvas de todo su cuerpo. Muchos la consideraban muy guapa, especialmente porque era de las pocas chicas que tenía pechos más bien grandes en comparación con el promedio y se notaba la falda ocultaba un trasero firme. Era casi demasiado perfecta para ser real. Una lástima que sea Ravenclaw y un poco empollona, comentaban algunos chicos. Aquellos atributos que apenas eran una insinuación para ellos, él los había visto y no podía negar que Rose estaba buenísima. Sería la envidia de muchos.

Sin embargo, eso no bastaba a sus ojos. Su piel era de una palidez lisa. No tenía las enormes pecas que desfilaban por los hombros de Lily. Y tenía lunares en los lugares equivocados. De esta manera una larga lista de comparaciones comenzaba a escribirse en su mente, volviéndole a recordarle que su hábito era encontrar hermoso otro cuerpo.

Como siempre, ella fue quien se fue primero. Dando por finalizada este inusual intercambio de palabras, se puso de pie y se vistió.

-No podré hasta el sábado –anunció, sacándolo de sus cavilaciones. Leyendo la confusión en su expresión, explicó:-. Tengo examen de Aritmancia el viernes, y debo terminar la redacción de Estudios Muggles. Como te dije –empezó a hacer el nudo de su corbata-, no quiero arruinar mi vida. –se giró, dándole la espalda, y Scorpius podría jurar que la escuchó decir luego en voz baja "no del todo".

Podría preocuparse por su ausencia, pero estaba consciente de la carga académica de la semana (especialmente porque compartían casi las mismas asignaturas) y ella era una de las mejores de la generación. A pesar de ser magos, esos brillantes _Extraordinarios_ no aparecerían por arte de magia si no dedicaba horas de trabajo y estudio a la escuela.

Asintió, tratando de no pensar en lo tortuosa que sería la espera. Tendría una semana completa para sentir el fantasma de Lily rondando su cabeza y metiéndose con la poca lógica que quedaba en su vida.

La pelirroja caminó hasta la puerta, pero no la abrió.

-No le eches toda la culpa a Lily –dijo, volteando el rostro. Scorpius se sintió extrañado y en la misma cantidad alarmado, como si hubiera mencionado un nombre innombrable-. Fijarte en la hija del mismísimo Harry Potter, no era algo fácil. No para alguien cargando el pasado del apellido Malfoy. A pesar de la opinión pública y las negativas de ambas familias, saliste con ella y llevaste adelante una relación. Para una persona que antes solía preocuparse mucho, esa decisión no era la jugada más segura –sus palabras hicieron eco en la habitación, aunque Scorpius no estaba seguro. Parecían que retumbaban dentro de su cuerpo, asemejándose a las ondas de una piedra lanzada al agua, que se extendían por toda la superficie del líquido-. Buenas noches, Malfoy.

¿A qué venía eso? ¿Acaso él había elegido culpar de su situación actual a una sola persona? ¿Y qué con eso? Tenía varias opciones luego de saber que Tom había estado viendo a Lily durante meses antes que ella tuviera la maldita decencia de terminar con él: podría haber tomado la de la comprensión, y ahogar las penas en su propio corazón hasta que se convenciera que todo estaba bien. También estaba la de tomar distancia, o la de convertirse en un imbécil que amenazara con matar a Tom si ella no volvía con él. Él tan sólo había elegido la más natural: hundirse en el dolor. Una cosa era soportar la mierda del pasado de su familia y tener que vivir con ello por obligación, pero muy distinto era saber que las personas a las que les habías dedicado tiempo y sentimientos, las que compartían contigo preciados recuerdos, que no estaban contigo por deber sino por opción, no habían dudado dos veces en seguir sus acciones sin pensar en él y en el espacio que les había dado en su vida.

Al carajo, pensó, doblando los brazos para apoyar la nuca entre sus manos entrelazadas.

El placer de los sentimientos del pasado no era más que un chispazo efímero, que se apagaba dejándolo en oscuras, como compañía sus penosos pensamientos.

Scorpius se quedó observando una de las esferas luminosas, con la mirada perdida en el infinito.

Cuando llegó el primer bostezo, se levantó con pereza y se vistió. No había traído consigo el reloj de pulsera, el cual su padre le había regalado al cumplir diez años, pero estaba seguro que debía ser pasado las tres de la madrugada.

Antes de salir, miró por última vez la habitación. No había notado hasta ahora cuánto odiaba la habitación que imaginaba Lily cuando venían aquí. La simpleza, con el pequeño toque de las esferas que debía ser de gusto personal de Rose era mucho más de su agrado. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y tembló por el frío casi glacial del corredor.

De camino a las mazmorras, Scorpius se sentía inquieto por haber encontrado algo en que Rose le ganara a Lily en la interminable lista de comparaciones.

* * *

_N/A: Sinceramente sus reviews me han dejado anodada. No sólo por la gran respuesta, sino por el contenido. Hay personas muy intuitivas y que perciben a los personajes de un modo muy interesante. Ha sido realmente genial leer sus reviews. Y quisiera agradecerles de nuevo por darle una oportunidad al fic. Podría decir que como éste es mi proyecto más ambicioso sus comentarios me enorgullecieron (lo cual es cierto), pero va más por el cariño y el entusiasmo por el pairing, la historia y el viaje de los personajes. Es algo muy lindo de ver :)._

_En este capítulo hemos salido un poco de la interacción Scorpius/Rose para ver el día a día del rubio. No es mucho lo que hemos visto ni tampoco es que tenga una gran gama de personas. Scorpius no es particularmente alguien muy sociable. A pesar de no tener ninguna fama de problemático ni pesado; sí es frío y siempre ha preferido mantener las distancias. Excepto con Bulstrode. Tal vez sea al único que puede considerar como un _amigo_. Y además, Scorpius comienza a observar a Rose, aunque sin demasiado interés. Ella es sólo la mentira para estar con Lily._

_Básicamente, ésta sería una segunda parte directa del primer capítulo, porque Scorpius no ha tenido ninguna evolución o cambio considerable. Pero si se dan cuenta, los capítulo llevan nombres de etapas o elementos de una reacción química; así que como ya ha iniciado el choque de las partículas, la reacción comenzará a avanzar y así comenzará el viaje emocional de Scorpius en el fic._

_Agradecimiento a Alicia, _sara_f_black_, por ser la mejor beta del mundo. He dicho._

_Desde ya, les deseo una muy feliz pascua._

_¡Saludos!  
_


	3. Iniciación

**III: Iniciación**

_Querido nieto:_

_Espero que te encuentres bien y que la vida en el castillo no tenga inconvenientes. He sabido por la correspondencia que mantienes con tus padres que tienes excelentes calificaciones. Incluso el mismísimo profesor Slughorn habla muy bien de ti (me encontré con él hace un par de días en Gringotts y charlamos un rato). No esperaba menos de un Malfoy. Particularmente me parece sorprendente que hayas decidido tomar el ÉXTASIS de Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas. Jamás he encontrado un propósito real a aquella asignatura, pero si te hace rendir un buen examen, entonces ha sido una sabia decisión. De todos modos, te aconsejaría que te preocuparas más de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Un ÉXTASIS en aquella asignatura con un _Extraordinario_ haría muy bien a tu currículum de estudios y a nuestra familia._

_Sé muy bien que te preguntas el motivo de esta carta, pues rara vez nos escribimos mientras estás en Hogwarts. Además de aconsejarte sobre tus estudios, quiero felicitarte por haber terminado tu noviazgo con la hija de los Potter. No conozco las razones de la ruptura, pero no importan cuando por fin te has alejado de aquella familia. Los Malfoy no necesitamos la atención y revuelo mediático que generaba tu relación con la chica Potter, por lo que la noticia me ha resultado muy grata. Recuerda, Scorpius, que lo único que nos queda ahora es volver a levantar el apellido Malfoy. Con nuestras propias manos trabajamos por ello, y el hecho que estuvieras involucrado con aquella chica sólo sembró que volveríamos a cometer el mismo error: seguir a los poderosos para obtener éxito. Ahora que ya has dado un paso hacia el lado, alejándote de la figura de los héroes de la guerra, los intereses de la familia pueden volver a ser una prioridad para ti._

_Tu abuela te envía muchos saludos y desea que le escribas más seguido._

_Nos vemos en las vacaciones de navidad._

_Se despide,_

_Lucius Abraxas Malfoy._

* * *

Al salir de una soporífica clase de Historia de la Magia, Scorpius lanzó un largo bostezo. Bulstrode le miró con una ceja alzada y cuando se vio descubierto por el rubio, simplemente volteó el rostro y siguió caminando como si nada. No había que ser un genio para entenderlo: durante la última semana Scorpius había estado todas las noches en los dormitorios. De hecho, se acostaba temprano y no salía de su cama hasta la mañana siguiente, cuando el único despertador de la habitación (propiedad de Nott) empezaba a repicar irrumpiendo el coro de ronquidos. Entonces, ¿por qué siempre tenía _tanto_ sueño? Los deseos de dormir eran algo normal luego de escuchar a Binns dando un monólogo por horas, pero cuando también se le veía notablemente cansado antes, durante y después de cada clase; era algo ciertamente curioso.

La verdad era que Scorpius se quedaba muchísimo tiempo despierto, observando la oscuridad de la habitación tras la cortina del dosel de la cama. Una vez había tomado el tiempo de cuánto se demoraba en quedarse dormido, y perdió el interés cuando el reloj marcaba la dos de la mañana y llevaba revisándolo desde que eran las diez.

A pesar que Rose le había dicho que no se presentaría la noche siguiente, él había ido. Dio su paseo de costumbre por los jardines y volvió al castillo. Caminó por el placer de hacerlo, aminorando los pasos en los lugares que se habían encontrado las veces anteriores. Ella nunca apareció. De seguro en ese momento se encontraba durmiendo o echando una última leída a sus apuntes de Aritmancia. Sin ir a la Torre de Astronomía porque sería una pérdida de tiempo, Scorpius regresó a la sala común de Slytherin enojado. No debería, puesto que había sido avisado de la ausencia, pero aún así se sentía de algún modo estafado. Luego de saber que podría ser feliz con esta cosa nueva, se la habían quitado y ya no podría disfrutar de la vida, porque no era el mismo de antes: necesitaba de esto para poder levantarse en las mañanas con un propósito.

Las noches antes casi siempre llenas de caricias y besos que lo remontaban a lo mejor de su pasado, ahora tan sólo eran tiempo de reflexiones sin sentido y de revivir sentimientos que siempre habían estado presentes, pero que nunca tuvieron real impacto en su vida como para tomarlos en cuenta y tratar de revertirlos. Se desvelaba pensando en Lily, en Tom, en la carta de su abuelo que sólo le recordaba la _importancia_ de ser un Malfoy, y en lo que él quería hacer con su vida una vez que Hogwarts terminara. Amor y desamor, decepción y traición, rabia y ahogo, e incertidumbre. El mismo ciclo una y otra vez, cada parte marcado por el dolor como consecuencia en común. Era como si todo lo negativo hubiera salido a flote estos últimos días y no podía librarse de ello.

Todavía les quedaba dos horas de Transformaciones antes de acabar las clases de la semana y así recibir el sábado con la alegría de haber terminado una semana llena de evaluaciones. Scorpius no parecía feliz, pero sí se sentía aliviado de no tener que seguir estudiando durante todas las tardes. Tan sólo quería distraerse y descansar, algo que no estaba obteniendo en el resto de los ámbitos de su vida.

-Hey, Malfoy –dijo Bulstrode.

No se había dado cuenta que habían empezado a caminar lento. Estaba tan absorto en sus divagaciones que seguía el ritmo y camino de su compañero.

Tom Zabini venía hacia ellos. El modo en que se movía le recordó al de un animal que pacientemente había esperado el momento ideal para atacar. Bulstrode quería llamar su atención para alertarlo, algo que agradeció. El chico venía solo, sin su típico grupo de amigos ni su nueva novia. De seguro venía a arreglar la situación entre ellos o entre Lily y él. Qué estúpido, pensó Scorpius. Podría dar media vuelta y llegar tarde a clases, pero habiendo dejado en claro que no quería hablar con él.

Después que se enteró que Lily y él compartían algo más que el mismo novio y mejor amigo, no habían vuelto a hablar. La pelirroja se le había acercado varias veces, pidiéndole que la entendiera y disculpara por el modo en que se había enterado; pero cuando tuvo claro que la única conversación que él disponía a tener con ella era para que volvieran a estar juntos, Lily dejó de insistir. Aquello le demostró que no tenía ni el menor deseo de ser como eran antes. Pero algo que lo había decepcionado más era la actitud de su ex amigo: no había demostrado ni la más mínima intención de aclarar lo ocurrido, aunque fueran excusas llenas de palabras vacías. Si hubiera sido otra persona aceptaría que tomara el poco orgullo que le quedaba y decidiera guardar distancia, pero se trataba del que había sido prácticamente su hermano. ¿Cómo podía siquiera convivir con las consecuencias de sus acciones sin al menos dar explicaciones?

-Sí… ¿Me guardas un asiento? –preguntó, volteando para mirarlo.

Bulstrode lo miró fijamente antes de parpadear, y alzó levemente de hombros diciendo:

-Está bien. Nos vemos –hizo un gesto vago con una mano antes de volver a retomar la caminata.

Dejando de lado el conflicto de intereses por las partes involucradas en la traición, Scorpius debía admitir que despertaba su interés las palabras que le diría Zabini. La parte en él que disfrutaba viendo cómo los problemas se desarrollaban y tenían nuevos desenlaces se sentía muy deseosa de ver un buen espectáculo para alimentar su morbo, como una serpiente deseosa de analizar el comportamiento de su próxima presa.

Zabini miró a Bulstrode cuando éste caminó por su lado. Aparentemente no sabía qué hacer, pero Bulstrode le sonrió a modo de saludo y siguió el trayecto al aula de Transformaciones. Sorprendido por el gesto, se giró hacia Scorpius con una expresión más liviana que antes. Parecía más seguro de sí mismo, como si la muestra de educación de Bulstrode fuera una ofrenda de paz para demostrar que los ánimos no estaban tan caldeados como cuando todo estalló, desatando una especie de guerra silenciosa entre los antes mejores amigos de Slytherin.

Una vez que el chico se plantó frente al rubio, ambos intercambiaron una larga mirada. Scorpius sintió un chispa de rabia encenderse en el pecho e hizo uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para mantenerse lo más frío y controlado posible.

-Er, Scor… _Malfoy_ –soltó con pesadez. Algunas personas se detuvieron a observarlos, pero rápidamente desaparecieron cuando la campana anunció el fin del receso-. Quisiera hablar contigo. Será corto. Lo prometo.

Notando que no obtendría ninguna respuesta, al menos no verbal, ya que la mirada penetrante de Scorpius hacía saber que no se iría ni le lanzaría una maldición; pasó levemente la lengua por su labio inferior, gesto que sólo hacía cuando se encontraba nervioso, y dijo:

-Me gustaría que nos dieras una oportunidad –Scorpius abrió los ojos, y sintió la garganta repentinamente seca-. Que… que me dieras una oportunidad. Soy tu amigo, y… -resultaba extraño ver al elocuente Tom Zabini sin palabras-, y sé que cómo sucedieron las cosas fue un error de mi parte. Debí haber sido sincero contigo, a pesar que… que eso arruinara nuestra amistad. _Hermanos por sobre chicas_, ¿recuerdas?

La alusión a las palabras que él mismo había dicho cuando tenían interés por la misma chica lo molestó a tal nivel, que le pareció sorprendente que ni siquiera las manos le temblaran. Iban en tercer año y Scorpius quería invitar a Denisse Williams a Hogsmeade, pero Tom ya se le había adelantado. Enojado, el rubio no le dirigió en todo un día la palabra a su amigo. Finalmente Tom se le acercó en la sala común, cuando todos se encontraban demasiado ocupados hablando de la salida al pueblo del día siguiente o del partido de quidditch de la próxima semana, y le pidió disculpas por haber ido tras la misma chica que él. "No ocurrirá de nuevo. No iré con ella a Hogsmeade" dijo, sonriendo. Scorpius le preguntó por qué. "Pues porque eres como mi hermano. Jamás te haría eso. _Hermanos por sobre chicas_, Scorpius. Siempre". Después de reconciliarse y entrar en el mismo ambiente festivo de sus compañeros de casa, Tom le dijo que todavía no era tan tarde y lo animó a invitar a Williams nuevamente a una cita. "No tengo el gusto de conformarme con platos de segunda mano" bromeó.

-Pero no ocurrió así. ¿Acaso tienes un permiso del ministerio para usar un giratiempo y obligarte a no acostarte con _mi_ novia? –negó con la cabeza, casi con asco-. Porque no se me ocurre otra forma de darte otra oportunidad.

La expresión ligera del chico se borró, y Scorpius notó que su mirada se oscurecía. Bien, pensó medianamente satisfecho. Merecía sentirse todo menos bien por haberle mentido y apuñalado en la espalda.

-No es como tú crees –dijo, lentamente, como si tratara de calmarse-. Lo digo en serio, Scorpius. No tienes idea cómo ocurrió. Lily y yo jamás nos involucramos de esa forma cuando ustedes estuvieron juntos. Nunca te habría hecho eso.

-¿De qué hablas? –como era más alto que él, Scorpius sentía que podía usar aquella diferencia física a su favor y hacerle ver que los únicos villanos de la historia, eran ellos, Lily y él. Dio un paso hacia adelante y lo miró, tratando de soltar con violencia su respiración en la frente del chico-. No había transcurrido más de una puta hora y estabas besándote con Lily en un aula vacía –Zabini bajó la mirada. Evidentemente la culpa lo invadía-. No me importan los detalles, sólo los hechos. Y eso es un hecho.

Muchas veces las razones tras los hechos eran de suma importancia, pues entregaban una nueva luz al espectador para juzgar el escenario o al participante para saber cómo proceder a partir del real conocimiento de lo que había motivado las acciones. Causa y efecto. Todos profesaban el valor de conocer cada ínfimo detalle relacionado al asunto de interés antes de actuar, pero ahora realmente no podía importarle en lo más mínimo. Desde hacía días había visto los efectos y estaba atrapado en ellos, sin tener las energías ni el ánimo para poder salvarse de la violenta corriente de éstos. Mucho menos quería encontrar las causas. No ahora al menos.

-Scorpius-

-Al menos me parece casi decente de tu parte haber admitido que cometiste un error. Todavía te queda algo de cerebro, _Zabini_ –escupió su apellido estableciendo de manera casi palpable la distancia que había habido entre ellos desde que Scorpius lo vio besando a la pelirroja que reclamó como el amor de su vida durante dos años-. Sí, arruinaste nuestra amistad. De modo permanente.

Dejando con la quijada rígida y un sabor de derrota en el chico, Scorpius dijo que por su culpa McGonagall restaría puntos a Slytherin y con un movimiento fluido de piernas, se hizo a un lado para ir a clases.

Llegó a Transformaciones poco después. Con las quejas de sus compañeros de casa por tener quince puntos menos inundando el lugar, el rubio se sentó junto a Bulstrode.

-Bien, ya que el señor Malfoy ha debido interrumpir para demostrarnos cuánta falta le hace observar un reloj más seguido –la profesora McGonagall lo miró por sobre las montaduras de sus anteojos-, creo que podemos continuar. Señorita Weasley, siga leyendo.

Sintiendo la mirada de su compañero clavada en el rostro, se giró un poco para encararlo y se encontró con dos ojos expectantes por obtener alguna información más que el saber que había conseguido llegar a clases aparentemente en una pieza. Tenía ganas de gritar y de estallar toda la rabia contenida, sin embargo se contuvo. La tranquilidad del ambiente logró mitigar un poco su acelerado pulso y manejó esbozar una suave sonrisa a modo de respuesta. Bulstrode parecía estar preocupado por haberlo dejado a solas con Zabini, pero si todavía lo estaba, entonces se contuvo muy bien, puesto que movió la cabeza de arriba hacia abajo, como afirmando que comprendía que no había ocurrido ninguna catástrofe de proporciones mayores, y volvió a concentrarse en el libro extendido en la mesa.

Scorpius lo imitó y sacó el enorme volumen de preparación para los ÉXTASIS, y buscando el número de la página en el libro de Bulstrode, leyó con apatía el título del capítulo. Sabía muy bien que su cabeza estaba puesta en las mil razones para asesinar a Tom Zabini, partiendo por el hecho de su descaro de pedirle una oportunidad cuando lo había engañado con su novia. Y cuando ésta lo había engañado con él. ¿Cuánto estúpido creían que era como para no sentirse enojado al respecto?

-… que podemos manipular a nuestro gusto. Los antiguos magos y brujas usaban sus poderes sin varita, basándose únicamente en los principios de la transformación de los elementos para manejar la energía y materia del mundo –alzó la mirada y vio los rizos pelirrojos de Rose Weasley agitarse casi imperceptiblemente, como única señal que la chica necesitaba mover su cuerpo para dar ritmo a la lectura. Estaba sentada en la primera fila, al frente de McGonagall-. Los elementos se relacionan con emociones básicas, y tal como éstas que cambian y fluyen entre sí, el agua puede caer convertida en tierra y las partículas de tierra volar para transformarse en aire y del aire salir chispas que anteceden a la formación del fuego. Si la teoría de…

La última vez que habían estado juntos fue una noche rara. No sólo habían _hablado_, sino que habían intercambiado opiniones respecto a Lily, Zabini, y él. O Lily y él, mejor dicho. La pelirroja lo había escuchado con atención, realmente mostrando interés en que lo que tenía que decir. Y a pesar de no haber llegado a nada en concreto con ella, lo único que se había quedado grabado a fuego en su mente había sido el "no le eches toda la culpa a Lily" que había dicho antes de irse de la Sala de Requerimientos.

Nuevamente la rabia comenzó a crepitar en su pecho, causándole que la habitación se sintiera de repente calurosa y asfixiante.

* * *

Había amanecido lloviendo. Casi se podían ver las quejas de los estudiantes plasmando las paredes del castillo. Los de séptimo año habían tenido una semana llena de exámenes y entrega de trabajos, todos con directa calificación a los ÉXTASIS, por lo que eran los que portaban las caras más largas y lanzaban comentarios desdeñosos sobre la tediosa vida en Hogwarts. El primer paseo oficial a Hogsmeade no sería hasta dentro de tres semanas, así que muchos esperaban este fin de semana para obtener la oportunidad de disfrutar los últimos rayos del tímido sol de otoño antes de volver a los estudios y ver los primeros pasos del invierno anunciando su llegada.

Después de desayunar tarde, Bulstrode y él se habían quedado en el Gran Comedor jugando ajedrez mágico. Algunos compañeros se les habían unido y con el alboroto de quienes sabían jugar, y otros que querían aprender; Scorpius decidió salir del grupo y sentarse en diagonal a Bulstrode. Luego de un rato la mayoría se habían aburrido e ido a la sala común o simplemente ir a los dormitorios para volver a dormir. Tan sólo quedaban Maggie Carrow, Daniel Nott (dueño del tablero), Bulstrode y él.

-Lo que no entiendo es cómo puedes arriesgar la reina de ese modo y no perder –comentó la chica, mirando asombrada la reina negra de Bulstrode, el ganador invicto del día. Él sólo se alzó de hombros, sin mostrar real interés en lo que decía-. La dejas completamente desprotegida.

-Es cuestión de estrategia –respondió Scorpius, sin despegar la vista del periódico. Nott hizo un pequeño sonido eufórico, como si estuviera celebrando. Debía haber comido una de las piezas de Bulstrode-. El inicio de la partida es crucial, pero así también el desarrollo del juego. Bulstrode sabe jugar, no la deja desprotegida a propósito… -rodó los ojos-. No la arriesga, sino que la está protegiendo muy bien.

-¡Oh, sí! –dijo sin darse cuenta de la apatía en la voz del rubio-. Ésa torre, y el caballo… -movió el dedo índice, como completando la jugada con un dibujo mental-. Muy inteligente, Bulstrode.

El chico se inclinó hacia adelante en silencio.

-Pe-pero –balbuceó de repente Nott-, ¡creí que iba a ganar!

-Jaque –anunció Bulstrode solemnemente.

-Creíste que ganas porque te lo puso demasiado fácil. En realidad posicionó las piezas con movimientos más libres para proteger a la reina y además acabar con las piezas que te quedaban –dijo Carrow, completamente alucinada. Golpeó la mesa con efusividad, ganándose una mirada fastidiada de Scorpius-. ¡Eres increíble, Bulstrode! ¿Alguien te ha ganado en ajedrez mágico alguna vez?

-Sí, yo –contestó una nueva voz.

Todos, incluido Scorpius, levantaron sus miradas hacia la nueva persona.

Rose Weasley estaba de pie junto a Bulstrode y frente al rubio. Sonreía un poco apenada de interrumpir la conversación, especialmente por haberlo hecho tan de improviso contestando una pregunta que no iba dirigida a ella. Scorpius notó que lucía cansada, pero no por falta de sueño, sino por su respiración irregular y las mejillas sonrosadas, de alguien que había estado corriendo desde hacía rato.

-Pero sólo fue suerte –añadió, sonriendo. La mirada de Scorpius se posó entonces en Bulstrode, que también sonreía. Nunca lo había visto mostrar tal expresión a menos que estuviera con alguien de su compañía habitual, como lo habían sido Zabini y los demás. Bueno, y Scorpius incluido-. Lo siento por interrumpir, pero es algo… urgente, supongo.

Carrow y Nott no parecían molestos, sino extrañados de verla allí. Las mesas de Slytherin y Ravenclaw se hallaban en los lugares diametralmente opuestos del Gran Comedor, siendo separadas por las de Gryffindor y Hufflepuff. De seguro no sabían por qué estaba aquí, y Scorpius se hacía la misma pregunta, pero más confundido por el hecho de recién notar que Bulstrode claramente conocía a Rose, puesto que él era prefecto.

-Las rondas van a cambiar desde hoy –informó, moviéndose hacia la mesa. Fue entonces cuando Scorpius notó los tres enormes libros que llevaba en los brazos. Los dejó sobre la mesa y abrió el que tenía varias hojas dobladas dentro de él-. Nuestro agradable Premio Anual se dio cuenta que ya todos en el castillo sabían los días y horas de las rondas, y quiénes las harían, puesto que algunos días se prestaban para tener una orgía carnal en los rincones del castillo –soltó con ironía, tendiéndole una de las hojas dobladas.

Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que la mayoría de estudiantes se aprendiera las rondas de los prefectos: los días y horas. Generalmente había una pareja de prefectos que era muy despistada o simplemente floja, por lo no revisaban bien las aulas ni iban a los lugares reconocidos por todos como los sitios para tener una larga sesión de besos o esconderse en caso de estar fuera de la sala común en toque de queda.

Nott comentó que no había que ser genios para aprender cuáles eran las parejas de prefectos y memorizar sus rondas, puesto que pocas veces variaban el orden en los cuales vigilaban los pasillos.

-Sólo me han cambiado de compañera –Bulstrode leyó el papel.

-Bueno, por ser de séptimo año necesitamos más horas libres para estudiar y descansar… -ofreció como explicación-. Además, eres el prefecto más suave de todos. Supongo que por lo mismo te asignaron a Richards como compañera de rondas.

-¿La Satanás Richards estará contigo? –inquirió Carrow, haciendo un puchero-. Entonces los jueves ya no serán las mejores noches para salir… Oh, espera, Weasley. ¿McDonald sigue contigo?

La pelirroja parecía tomada por sorpresa por la pregunta, pero esbozó una sonrisa que Scorpius reconoció como una llena de diversión.

-Sí. Los lunes y miércoles siguen siendo nuestros también –dijo, tomando los libros. Carrow comenzó a reclamar por la falta de prefectos incompetentes e irresponsables este año-. Bueno, me voy. Todavía tengo que encontrar a los prefectos de Hufflepuff...

-Gracias, Weasley –Bulstrode sonrió, guardando el papel en uno de los bolsillos de sus pantalones.

Dando un asentimiento de cabeza a modo de despedida, dio un paso hacia atrás. Y justo en aquel instante, sus ojos por fin abandonaron a Bulstrode y los otros dos seres molestos para enfocarlos en él.

Era ciertamente extraño. Se habían acostado ya seis veces, y nunca habían dado la muestra del mínimo conocimiento del otro en público. No se saludaban con una cortés y apurada sonrisa, como solía ocurrir con las personas habían tenido un forzado intercambio de palabras en alguna clase donde no tenían ningún amigo o los que compartían una conexión lejana como la prima de su ex novia. De hecho, jamás siquiera estaba consciente de la presencia de la chica. Claro, sabía que cursaban muchas asignaturas en común porque los profesores seguían acudiendo a ella para demostrar que alguien sí sabía la respuesta a tal pregunta y Ravenclaw ganaba puntos por las siempre correctas contestaciones de ella. Sin embargo, no sabía si alguna vez había faltado a clases o con quién solía sentarse. Así como muchísimo menos tenía idea sobre quiénes eran sus amigos. Era sólo una persona más dentro del montón que estaba en su rutina, que durante algunas horas por la noche se había transformado en la única que podía hacerlo sentir algo remotamente parecido a la felicidad.

Rose era prefecta, por lo que conocía a Bulstrode. ¿Le había ganado en un juego de ajedrez? Eso quería decir que era muy buena, endemoniadamente buena como para ganarle al chico. Y Bulstrode le había dirigido más de una sílaba y hasta sonreído, así que sólo podía asumir que le caía bien, lo cual era raro de notar, ya que su rostro era usualmente inexpresivo hasta con los más decentes y de fácil humor de Slytherin. Aparentemente, sí estaba más presente en su vida (o en la vida de una de las pocas personas que consideraba alguien de respeto en la escuela) de lo que podría haber imaginado.

No podía enojarse ante esto. No realmente. Lo que hacían por las noches era un trato que dejaba la realidad ajenos a ellos, por lo que no se conocían y no tenían por qué reconocer la presencia del otro si se hallaban en el mismo lugar.

Y aún así, Scorpius no pudo dejar de sentirse repentinamente consciente de la gran distancia que los separaba, de cómo su corazón empezaba a latir con más violencia, o de las marcadas caderas de la chica ocultas bajo un blazer que empezaba a caer englobado justo bajo el pecho. Era como si estuviera alerta ante todo lo que ocurría en cada uno de ellos, y entre ellos mismos. Se sintió emocionado, como si hubiera descubierto que todo lo que había ocurrido esas noches no había sido fruto de su corazón agonizante.

Dando un paso hacia el lado, la pelirroja se fue caminando con rapidez hacia la salida del Gran Comedor.

Con la insulsa conversación de Carrow y Nott sobre las salidas nocturnas por el castillo, y el no sorprendente desinterés de Bulstrode por ésta que lo había llevado a matar tiempo ordenando las piezas nuevamente en el tablero; Scorpius se quedó un momento observando el punto donde Rose había estado segundos antes de bajar la mirada hacia el periódico cuando lo notó: un pequeño papel doblado tantas veces que parecía un minúsculo cuadrado desaliñado.

Tomando 'El Profeta', poniendo cuidado en posicionar su dedo pulgar sobre el pequeño papel, lo abrió sobre la mesa. Con tranquilidad empujó el papel hasta que pudiera tomarlo con el pulgar y el dedo índice, y comenzó a abrirlo hasta que cuando estuviera lo más extendido posible, lo dejó caer sobre la mesa.

Subió un poco más el periódico, tapando el papel y bajó un poco el cuello para leerlo. Tan sólo decía '_Esta noche' _con una caligrafía de letras imprenta, muy ordenadas.

La emoción por verla quedó rápidamente sepultada por el enojo. ¿Cómo rayos creía que era tan fácil negarle prácticamente una semana y volver así nada más? Ella no lo necesitaba tanto como él a ella. No tenía idea cuánto _necesitaba_ verla y ahora había desaparecido más días de los que ella había anunciado.

Una serie de insultos volaron por su mente, pero debía enfocarse en lo más importante: esta noche la vería. Se sentía como un adicto, enrabiado y sintiendo los efectos físicos por la abstinencia de la droga. Por fin volvería a tenerla. Y no volverían a quitársela. Ya no dejaría nunca más que alguien lo pisoteara y tomaran las decisiones por él. No era ningún idiota, y Rose Weasley lo sabría muy bien esta noche.

* * *

Se sentó en descalcillo de la ventana que daba directamente a la Sala de los Requerimientos. No tuvo que esperar mucho, puesto que Rose llegó poco después. Sus pasos disminuyeron al acercarse a la puerta de la tan singular habitación, y se quedó observando hacia el pasillo durante un rato, hasta que giró la cabeza y sus ojos se encontraron con él.

Estaba tranquila, como siempre. Esto logró enojarlo aún más. No hubo ninguna sonrisa o palabra de saludo, sino que él se puso de pie y se quedó junto a ella, observándola fijamente.

Notando que algo estaba fuera de lugar, Rose sólo arqueó levemente las cejas antes de extender la mano y girar el pomo de la puerta. No parecía tener interés en saber qué le ocurría.

Ella entró, seguida por él.

Era la misma habitación que seguía la arquitectura de castillo, con una cama de sábanas y frazadas blancas en medio. En la ventana se podía ver un cielo nocturno despejado, totalmente opuesto a la copiosa lluvia que caía en esos instantes sobre Hogwarts. Y las esferas luminosas seguían flotando en el mismo lugar cada una. Todo era igual, como si el tiempo no hubiera transcurrido.

Cerrando la puerta tras él, Scorpius se sintió por fin libre de la asfixiante realidad y con rapidez, la tomó por el codo, obligándola a darse vuelta.

Se miraron por un tiempo indefinido. No lucía sorprendida por su arrebato. Más bien, parecía haber cobrado interés por su actitud. ¿Acaso creía que estaba allí para su entretenimiento personal?

-Nueve días –declaró, analizando su reacción. No había asombro, perturbación, remordimiento, ni siquiera una chispa de la burla que aparentemente dominaba a la perfección-. Nueve _malditas_ noches esperándote, Weasley.

Empezó a subir su mano, hasta llegar al cuello del blazer. Estaba vestida igual que como la había visto en la mañana: botas negras de tacón bajo sobre los pantalones vaqueros oscuros, una blusa con un colorido estampado de flores y el blazer morado que le daba la apariencia de alguien mucho mayor que una chica de diecisiete años. Todo en ella gritaba que no estaba dispuesta a caer en juegos estúpidos.

Pues bien, él tampoco estaba para jugar.

Subiendo un poco más la mano, la posicionó tras su cuello y la atrajo hacia él. Como respuesta natural, la chica avanzó hasta que sus cuerpos chocaron. Scorpius sintió una corriente recorrerle todo el cuerpo, no sabía si por el enojo o por el placer de tenerla tan cerca. O tal vez era ambas. Sin detenerse en averiguar el motivo, se inclinó un poco y la besó, introduciendo con violencia la lengua dentro de su boca.

Mientras su boca se ocupaba en besarla, sus manos comenzaron a deshacerse de la ropa: el blazer fue la primera víctima, y luego empezó a subir la blusa, pero decidido a no romper el contacto entre sus labios, decidió atacar a los pantalones. Con una mano fuertemente posicionada en su cadera, la otra desabotonaba temblorosamente el botón metálico y se dirigía al cierre bajo éste.

Hasta este punto, la chica simplemente lo seguía, como si se encontrara bajo un _Imperius_ y se dejar tocar y besar, sin realmente ser partícipe de todos los estímulos que le eran enviados. Abría la boca permitiéndole la entrada a su lengua, pero la suya se mantenía pegada al paladar, escondiéndose del nuevo invitado. Sin embargo, no estaba totalmente insensible. Scorpius la podía sentir temblar levemente cada vez sus manos se movían a otro sitio, sin nunca dejar el mayor contacto posible con su piel.

Queriendo quebrar esa indiferencia que portaba desde que se habían encontrado, mientras bajaba el cierre de los vaqueros, hizo rozar las puntas de los dedos sobre la fina tela de las bragas. El cuerpo de Rose se tensó, y él sonrió completamente satisfecho mientras seguía atacando su boca. Bajó lentamente los dedos, y cuando el cierre ya estaba abierto, aumentó el simple roce a introducir levemente sus dedos, trabajando en una zona muy cercana a la boca de su vagina. Sus muslos se cerraron, petición irrefutable del deseo de que sus dedos siguieran bajando.

-No, Weasley -dijo, sobre sus labios. Cuando quitó sus dedos, la sintió reprimir un gemido de frustración y excitación. Miró con desdén las botas impidiéndole la tarea de quitarles los vaqueros. Sabiendo que ella no cooperaría a deshacerle de ellas, empezó a bajar depositando su boca sobre su piel. Mientras llegaba a su cadera, comenzó a bajar los vaqueros. Acarició sus piernas desnudas, haciéndola temblar. Sonrió, succionando y besando sus muslos mientras se bajaba el cierre de las botas. Ella no opuso resistencia, sino que levantó los pies automáticamente cuando él comenzaba a tirar del calzado para removerlo. Subiendo con lentitud, repitió el proceso de subir marcando un camino invisible con sus labios. Al concluir la subida, se irguió encontrándose con sus brillantes ojos devolviéndole la mirada-. Vas a tener que esperar… -puso una mano sobre cada cadera y e hizo un poco de presión con los dedos pulgares.

Scorpius se reclinó un poco, provocando que ambas pelvis se encontraran en una repentina colisión. Las luces comenzaron a temblar fuertemente, y entre el movimiento de oscuridad a luz, pudo ver las pupilas dilatadas de la chica. Pudo ver la impaciencia y excitación en su mirada.

Tomó con ambas manos la parte inferior de la blusa, y ella adivinando su cometido, alzó los brazos para que se la quitara con facilidad.

Sus labios se dirigieron a su cuello, y comenzó a succionar suavemente. Las luces comenzaron a temblar aún más, y supo que iba por buen camino en destruir el autocontrol y desinterés, hasta que sólo quedarán los gritos de su cuerpo suplicando llegar al orgasmo.

-¿Acaso no te gusta jugar conmigo? –preguntó, describiendo una línea recta con su lengua por sobre su piel, desde la quijada hasta el comienzo de la clavícula izquierda. Rose lo abrazó, enterrando las uñas en su espalda-. No me gusta esperar, Weasley. Mucho menos nueve veces.

-Mal… foy… -su voz se cortó. Scorpius había encontrado su punto débil: la clavícula-. ¿A quién esperabas? –frunció el ceño, descolocado por su pregunta. Siguió repartiendo besos en su clavícula, pero con menos ímpetu que momentos antes-. Contesta. ¿A quién esperabas, Malfoy?

-No tengo ni la más puta idea a qué te refieres, Weasley –soltó, exhalando sobre su hombro.

La habitación volvió a quedar completamente iluminada.

-¿Qué _Weasley_ esperabas? ¿Cuál pelirroja? ¿A Lily o a Rose? ¿Quién es la que te hizo esperar?

Con las palabras haciéndole eco en la mente, no fue realmente consciente de las manos de la chica abandonando su espalda, aprovechando que había dejado de besar el orificio entre el cuello y la clavícula. En lo único que podía pensar era que no estaba con Lily. La revelación le frenó hasta los erráticos latidos de su corazón: no estaba hablando, besando, tocando, ni lanzando al borde de la impaciencia a Lily Potter. Ella no se encontraba aquí. No al menos esa noche.

El regreso a la realidad, a aquel escenario que habían acordado tener desde que ambos habían estado en los lugares y momentos perfectos para que sus dormidas lógicas les impidieran caer en esto, llegó de dos manos moviéndose desde las caderas hasta la pelvis, con los dedos índices dentro de los pantalones, tocando juguetonamente la tela de los boxers.

Scorpius se irguió rápidamente, y la miró sorprendido. Rose tenía una pequeña sonrisa, como si se sintiera satisfecha de comprobar una teoría formulada de improviso en su cabeza. Y sus ojos brillaban furiosamente, haciéndolo sentir repentinamente nervioso. Por primera vez desde que habían estado juntos, ella se le había adelantado y era la que enviaba el estímulo, siendo él el destinatario.

Abriendo levemente la boca, la pelirroja se mordió el labio inferior. La acción resultó completamente sensual para él, ya que se quedó sin respiración y no pudo despegar la mirada de su boca.

-A mí tampoco me gustan los juegos –repitió el mismo movimiento con las manos por el borde de los pantalones, esta vez desde la pelvis hacia las caderas; siempre tomando con los dedos índices los boxers. Él tembló-. Como tampoco me agrada que se desquiten conmigo. No tenemos ningún compromiso, no hay expectativas las cuales defraudar… -dio un paso hacia adelante, levantando levemente la cabeza para que sus narices se rozaran-. Piensa bien a quién has estado esperando, Malfoy, y desquita tu rabia contra esa persona. No vengas a lanzarme tus dramas del corazón.

Sus ojos estaban fijos el uno en el otro, en una especie de silenciosa batalla.

Scorpius estaba esperando por algo, pero no sabía qué.

-¿Entiendes, Malfoy? –las manos de la chica se detuvieron en el cierre de los pantalones y lo bajó con rapidez.

El contacto visual quedó roto de improviso, dejándolo con la sensación de ser el indiscutido perdedor. Fue entonces cuando sintió los labios de la chica recorrer las mejillas, el mentón, la quijada, y el cuello; y cada fibra de su cuerpo respondió sumergiéndolo en olas de placer que lo hacían concentrarse en no dejar que las piernas le fallaran para caer al suelo.

Cerró los ojos, disfrutando momentáneamente de sus labios explorándolo y de cómo el cuerpo de ella se pegaba al de él, moviéndose casi como una serpiente, a perfecto ritmo con los besos.

Al sentir los dientes de la chica, abrió los ojos, excitado. No sabía si lo había hecho con el afán de morderlo o fue una simple casualidad, pero aquello despertó algo primitivo dentro de él. Gimió, sintiendo que su miembro se endurecía.

-Yo no lanzó en ti todo lo malo que me ha ocurrido… -habló, irguiéndose y abandonando el cuello. Sus miradas se encontraron de inmediato-. Lo guardo y lidio yo misma con mis problemas. No ando llorando como un bebé.

Por un momento se le cruzó por la mente la posibilidad que estuviera borracha. Su brutal honestidad y desplante para estimularlo no podía ser más que catalizados por algo ajeno a ella misma, pero… No podía ser así. Su aliento no sabía a alcohol, sino a pasta dental. Estaba completamente sobria.

-No tengo por qué soportar tu _mierda_ –dijo con pesadez.

Le quitó el cinturón con lentitud. Nunca bajó la mirada, por lo que sus manos se movían a tientas sobre la hebilla. Luego, introdujo las manos en el interior de los pantalones, tomando los boxers. Scorpius contuvo el aliento al sentir sus cálidos dedos sobre su piel. Y de un tirón, los bajó.

-Quítatelos –ordenó, retrocediendo un poco.

Hacía tres semanas, ella era una virgen. Sus únicas experiencias sexuales habían sido a manos de él, quien se lanzaba de lleno a la tarea de tocarla y complacerla para poder imaginar que era otra la que se humedecía cuando sus manos rozaban el clítoris y la que se estremecía bajo él, lanzando gemidos ahogados que eran un coro para sus oídos. Rose nunca había tomado el mando, sólo respondía a todo lo que él le hacía. ¿Qué estaba tramando con la inversión de papeles?

Sorprendido por esta nueva etapa en el desconocido plan de Rose, obedeció y deshaciéndose de los zapatos y calcetines con los pies, levantó una pierna y luego la otra para dejar los pantalones y los boxers en el suelo.

Bastaba observarla bien para darse cuenta que se encontraba aterrorizada. Aquella sonrisa seguía su rostro, pero el resto de su cuerpo demostraba que en realidad no tenía idea de lo que estaba haciendo.

La chica comenzó a caminar, rodeándolo. Él la siguió con la mirada, tratando de adivinar lo que trataba de hacer.

Quedándose tras él, las manos de Rose comenzaron a subir desde su estómago hasta el pecho y viceversa, en un lento masaje.

Scorpius frunció el ceño, perplejo. ¿Qué mierda era…?

Cualquier pregunta en su cabeza se esfumó cuando la sintió moverse nuevamente como una serpiente, zigzagueando extremadamente lento, pegando sus pechos contra su espalda. Nunca había sentido aquello, ya que Lily tenía pechos pequeños, que iban acorde a su pequeña y delgada figura. Lanzó un "mierda" ahogado: su pene empezaba a endurecerse rápidamente con tan sólo sentir la presión pausada, de menos a más y de más a menos. Al darse cuenta de la excitación que causaba en él aquel extraño baile, pudo sentir los pezones endurecerse tras la fina tela del corpiño. Cerró los ojos, extasiado.

Estuvieron así un rato que le pareció eterno. El cuerpo le temblaba, casi convulsionaba. Lo único que pensaba es que necesitaba tenerla. _Pronto_. No podía seguir soportando que jugara así con él, dejándolo en un tormentoso preámbulo.

Con sus manos abandonando su tronco, bastó una pequeña presión en sus hombros para hacerlo girar y quedar cara a cara de nuevo.

Scorpius podría jurar que jamás había visto un color azul tan intenso y vivo como el que mostraban en aquel instante en sus ojos.

Tomando aire, ella se aproximó con pasos lentos, colocando ambas manos en su pecho y empujándolo levemente hacia atrás. Scorpius retrocedió hasta que chocó con la cama y se sentó, reclinándose lentamente hasta apoyar los codos en el colchón y quedar casi acostado.

No sabía cómo sentirse: una parte de él quería obligarla a detenerse, porque evidentemente estaba asustada. Se movía y lo estimulaba valiéndose sólo del instinto y de quizás los pocos movimientos que podría haber aprendido de él. Se notaba en su mirada el nerviosismo de caer en la humillación, de caminar en un terreno desconocido. Y otra, la más primitiva, quería que siguiera. Había captado completamente su atención con el cambio de dinámica, y lo estaba disfrutando.

¿Se estaba _preocupando_ por ella? ¿Ahora, cuándo ya le había quitado su virginidad y la estaba sumergiendo en una actividad puramente egoísta? Ella había accedido, pero él había encontrado una posibilidad en ella y la tomó, aferrándose hasta hacerse adicto a sus noches de evasión de realidad como quien necesita el aire para vivir. ¿Por qué quería _hacer_ algo por ella? Las ganas de detenerla explotaron, dominando sus deseos físicos. No podía dejar que temblara así, porque no era de excitación, sino de miedo e incertidumbre.

-Rose… -dijo, con voz ronca. Ella pareció despertar, parpadeando con pereza-, no sigas. No tienes que probarme nada.

-Te equivocas, _Malfoy_ –respondió, alzando la barbilla y caminando hacia él.

Se sentó, abriéndose de piernas para dejarlas las de él en medio. Y lentamente, gateó hasta estar encima de él, apoyando todo el peso del cuerpo en las rodillas.

Viendo que su táctica no resultaba, decidió usar una de las armas que más había usado con ella: el sarcasmo.

-Vamos, _cuñadita_. Ya entendí –algo que sólo podría describirse como rabia se encendió en sus ojos-. No volveré a…

Las palabras murieron en su boca y cayó completamente acostado sobre la cama: de la nada y sin previo aviso, la chica comenzó a mover la pelvis, rozando su miembro duro.

Su rostro mostraba una tremenda decisión. Como solía ocurrir con ella, no podía leer más allá de aquello. La furia estaba presente, pero había más emociones desplegadas en cada milímetro de su cara. Estaban todas mezcladas, mostrándose al mismo tiempo.

La pelvis la movía como si él estuviera dentro de ella. Lo embestía con lentitud, esperando que su cuerpo respondiera inevitablemente ante el movimiento.

-¿Así que concentrarme en mi propia vida te descontrola, Malfoy? –preguntó, ampliando su sonrisa en una de total regocijo. Comenzó a bajar las caderas, profundizando el vaivén de su vagina contra la ingle. Scorpius apretó las sábanas, reprimiendo las ganas de gemir-. No sabes cuánto lamento haberte hecho esperar. Es una pena que no puedas conseguir algo más que hacer por las noches para entretenerte. Podrías conseguir una vida –sugirió con malicia. Él soltó un gruñido-, pero ambos sabemos que estarás eternamente enamorado de Lily, y ella ahora está con tu mejor amigo…

¿Cómo rayos debía reaccionar ante ello? Se burlaba de él, mientras el vaivén de sus caderas lo volvía loco.

-Eres una…

-¿Qué? –inquirió, divertida. Aumentó el ritmo, y cada vez que hundía la pelvis contra la de él, arqueaba la espalda, profundizando aún más el contacto-. ¿No te das cuenta cuán mal me siento por hacerte esperar?

Su pene finalmente estuvo erecto, tocando las nalgas de la chica, completamente listo para soltar su contenido.

-Ya… entendí –dijo, con voz ahogada.

-¿Sí? –enarcó las cejas y estirando por completo sus brazos, se alejó de su pelvis-. Tu cuerpo claramente ya no soporta más juegos… Pero podría seguir, ¿sabes? Aparentemente no tengo problemas en hacerte esperar.

Bajó un poco, tanteando su miembro. Usando las bragas como una red, comenzó a rozarlo suavemente.

-Nunca… más…

-¿Nunca más qué?

Scorpius tenía los ojos cerrados. Estaba haciendo todo lo posible para no liberarse, y le estaba costando muchísimo trabajo. Por lo mismo, no podía pronunciar más de una palabra sin olvidar hasta cómo hablar.

-Esta será la única vez que te lo diga, Malfoy –sintió los rizos de la chica caer sobre su rostro, haciéndole cosquillas-. Recuérdalo muy bien: no estoy dispuesta a soportar tu mierda. Simplemente no lo haré.

-Yo… -respiró profundamente varias veces-. Lo siento, Rose.

Le tomó un poco de tiempo darse cuenta que los rizos ya no estaban en su cara, ni tampoco su cadera caía sobre la de él.

Lentamente, y usando toda su fuerza de voluntad, se obligó a tranquilizarse. Primero la respiración, luego los latidos del corazón, el temblor de su cuerpo, y la erección de su pene. Debía ser capaz de no dejarse vencer por los deseos físicos. Al menos por ahora, porque sabía que no era el momento para comportarse como un idiota y abalanzarse sobre ella o…

-De verdad lo lamento, Rose –hizo una pausa-. Por todo.

Las palabras sonaban extrañas, pero… Realmente sabía que no debía desquitarse en ella. Nunca habían acordado frecuencia ni duración ni los lugares. Simplemente se encontraban y sucedía. Se estaba comportando como un verdadero idiota, especialmente porque ella no tenía la culpa. No, porque supuestamente venía aquí a escapar de la cruel realidad y de algún modo, traía todos sus temores y rabias para liberarlos en el lugar donde la sensatez, las reglas, los supuestos correctos y deberes; quedaban ajenos. Debía dejar sus sentimientos a raya, afuera de la Sala de los Requerimientos. Así como también de ella.

Cuando abrió los ojos, encontró a la pelirroja arrodillada.

Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas, haciendo prácticamente invisibles sus diminutas pecas del puente de la nariz. El pelo lo traía desordenado, con algunos rizos acomodados por encima de la frente en vez de estar tras las orejas. Y el pecho le subía y bajaba frenéticamente, acentuando el tamaño de sus pechos. Todos signos claros del modo en que se había propuesto hacerle ver que estaba siendo un imbécil.

Pero sus ojos… Había algo nuevo.

-¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó, con evidente confusión.

-Pues… que lo sentía –respondió, teniendo la certeza que a eso no se refería.

¿Por qué rayos no podía entenderla? Nunca podía preveer qué haría o diría, cómo se comportaría.

Lentamente, y volviendo a ver la chica frágil y temerosa ante él, Rose se inclinó y lo besó. No en las mejillas, ni en la quijada o en el mentón, ni tampoco en el cuello. Lo besó en los labios, con una calma llena de intensidad que lo hizo sentir algo pesado en el pecho: su corazón latió con fuerza.

Y de repente tuvo una hipersensibilidad que lo hizo consciente de la manera precavida, pero segura de la lengua de la chica introduciéndose en su boca, como pidiendo permiso para entrar; de cómo se arqueaba cuando una de sus manos fue a la parte baja de su espalda casi al instante de iniciar el contacto; o del perfume cítrico, a naranja y limón, que desprendía su cabello.

Él la besó de vuelta, y se levantó un poco, profundizando la catártica danza de sus lenguas.

Con el brazo que no tenía ocupado apoyándose contra el colchón, empezó a acariciar su espalda, deteniéndose en la cintura, disfrutando de la contorsión de su cuerpo mientras se apegaba a él, cargando el peso de su cuerpo en el lado derecho y subiendo la pierna izquierda, como rodeándole parte de las caderas y dejando que sus sexos estuvieran en un roce continuo.

Los labios de la chica dejaron su boca, y Scorpius levantó la cabeza, dispuesto a reclamar por el término del contacto; pero rápidamente sintió una ola de placer al tener la boca de Rose sobre su manzana de adán.

Se habían acostado seis veces, pero esta era la primera vez que realmente lo hacía con _ella_. Lo rizos pelirrojos permanecieron en su lugar, los ojos seguían conservando su color azul, los hombros no se llenaron de pecas; las uñas de las manos eran cortas, tan prácticas y ajenas de la vanidad como la dueña, sus pechos seguían teniendo un tamaño generoso, sus caderas no se transformaron en suaves líneas, sino que mantuvieron sus curvas marcadas… Con miedo y sorpresa se dio cuenta que todo siguió en su lugar. Y el nombre de Lily nunca salió de sus labios, porque esa noche no estaba con ella. La que tenía encima, besándolo y haciéndolo temblar, era otra Weasley, otra pelirroja. No se trataba de la que había esperado por días, semanas en volver a él y a los días del pasado; sino de una nueva, una del presente: Rose Weasley.

* * *

_N/A: A pesar que estoy segura que va acorde a las emociones y el momento que vive el personaje, de todos modos quiero explicar un poco por qué Scorpius actuó así la mayoría del capítulo: él ha estado sumergido en la tristeza, negación, la pena, la nostalgia y melancolía. Son emociones negativas que se han ido acumulando durante todo el tiempo que ha estado viviendo el luto de lo que ha perdido. Iba a llegar un punto donde todo esto montón de negatividad explotaría y lo hemos visto. La rabia finalmente se apoderó de él y se desquitó con Rose. Espero que entiendan que es un proceso natural luego de todo lo que ha estado sintiendo, y que él necesitaba hacer esto para sentirse más liviano y así poder iniciar una nueva y mejor etapa. No justifico de ningún modo que haya rozado los niveles de la violencia y por lo mismo Rose lo puso en su lugar inmediatamente. La violencia e impulsividad son parte de la parte animal de los humanos, pero creo que lo importante de la naturaleza humana es que podemos discernir si nuestro comportamiento es sano o altamente dañino. Cuando Scorpius se disculpa con ella de verdad lo hace. Su juicio, por decirlo de algún modo, ha estado durmiendo mientras se ha permitido sentir demasiado la pérdida de Lily y su mejor amigo. Y ahora hemos visto a Scorpius despertar: Scorpius, completo; no sólo el que vive el luto por la pérdida. Las cosas serán distintas por esto: el ambiente del fic, cómo Scorpius ve a otros personajes y nos permitirá conocer el pasado con una mentalidad más calmada._

_Como siempre, no tengo palabras suficientes para expresarles cuánto les agradezco sus reviews. Está siendo un proyecto muy entretenido y apasionante de escribir, por lo que ver su interés en los personajes y la historia es ciertamente gratificante. Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo (y aquí va implícito el agradecimiento especial a mi brillante beta, _sara_f_black_).  
_

_Un besito, gracias por leer._

_¡Saludos!_


	4. Catálisis

**IV: Catálisis**

-El tiempo transcurre muy rápido, ¿no?

El rubio aminoró sus pasos, encontrando difícil mover una pierna y luego la otra. Miró a Bulstrode de modo sospechoso, como si quisiera ver a otra persona. Definitivamente no se trataba de alguien más.

¿Desde cuándo Bulstrode hacía un comentario tan casual y poco sustancial? Especialmente si él mismo lo _lanzaba_ sin haber estado antes en una conversación.

-Ya se acerca la navidad… -añadió a modo de responderse a sí mismo mientras lo observaba con interés.

Aquella mañana había recibido la carta semanal de sus padres. Bueno, de su madre y que agregaba una que otro comentario de parte de su padre. Draco Malfoy de seguro le enviaba saludos y se preocupaba de cómo le iba en la escuela, pero dudaba que quisiera desearle suerte en los exámenes o que le relatara cuán emocionado estaba por salir del castillo el fin de semana. Nunca le había dicho a su madre que dejara de incluir el nombre de su progenitor en esas banalidades. Era el único modo que había encontrado para hacerle saber que su padre se interesaba completamente en su vida. No quería romperle el corazón con lo que realmente pensaba.

Además de las preguntas de rigor y pequeñas noticias poco importantes sobre la familia y algunas amistades familiares, su madre le informaba sobre los planes de navidad.

-Estamos recién en noviembre. No sé cuál es tu concepto de _cerca_ –se reprimió de rodar los ojos. Sin quitarle la mirada de encima, esquivó a un par de chicos que corrían hacia el otro lado del pasillo-. Me parece un pasatiempo extraño el de leer cartas ajenas, Bulstrode.

-Bueno, a veces no puedo controlar lo que mis ojos ven. Especialmente si son palabras cuando alguien deja una carta abierta en la mesa, olvidada anteriormente por el destinatario.

-Cuán generoso eres los con sentimientos de un pedazo de papel –se burló, tratando de contener la ansiedad de saber qué se traía entre manos.

El aula de Historia de la Magia ya se asomaba adelante. Intencionalmente, Scorpius comenzó a caminar aún más lento y Bulstrode lo imitó.

-Lo digo por lo que alcancé a leer. ¿Ya se preocupan de la navidad en la mansión Malfoy? –inquirió, incapaz de fingir que ya sabía todo lo que decía la carta.

-Sí, hay un cambio de planes. Los Zabini ya no la pasarán con nosotros –espiró sonoramente, casi suspirando-. Supongo que Tom Zabini consideró que lo más sensato era no ir este año y les dijo a sus padres. Me alegro que algo de decencia todavía le quede.

Los ojos de su compañero se entrecerraron. Parecía que quería ver más allá de sus palabras.

Mientras se acercaban inevitablemente al salón de clases, Rose Weasley apareció caminando desde el otro lado del corredor. Albus Potter venía a su lado, hablándole. Ella asentía distraídamente, más preocupada de no dejar que ninguno de los cuatro libros en sus manos se cayeran al suelo.

Scorpius aceleró el paso y con una zancada, le sostuvo la pesada puerta que estaba a punto de cerrarse.

La pelirroja parpadeó dos veces y su expresión daba a entender que había vuelto de manera abrupta a la realidad. Abrazando la montaña de libros a su pecho, sonrió a modo de agradecimiento y entró seguida de su primo.

-¿Alguna duda sobre tu lectura de mi carta, Bulstrode?

Sus cejas se encontraban enarcadas profundamente, y luego de un momento, su rostro se relajó:

-No, ninguna –dijo, sonriendo ampliamente-. Gracias por sostener la puerta, Malfoy –lo escuchó farfullar mientras lo rodeaba para poner un paso dentro del aula.

* * *

-Hey, Bulstrode. Tengo una duda –Carrow bajó la taza de té con cuidado. Lo miró fijamente, sin importarle que el aludido pareciera más interesado en las cartas al director de 'El Profeta' que en responderle-. ¿Crees en las coincidencias?

A pesar de usar un tono casual y usar ademanes delicados, algo muy extraño a la abrasadora personalidad de la rubia, nadie de los que la escuchó pudo evitar rodar los ojos, apartar la mirada con sorna, o emitir un sonido de incredulidad. Las dos amigas de la chica hicieron lo último, el resto de compañeros lo segundo y Scorpius inevitablemente volteó los ojos con pesadez. Una cosa era tener que soportar el repentino y molesto interés que Carrow había cobrado en Bulstrode, sentándose junto a él en cada horario de comida existente y pidiéndole ayuda para estudiar para el ÉXTASIS de Transformaciones; pero otra muy distinta era tener que verla en acción con una muy predecible indirecta.

Los ojos de Bulstrode dejaron el periódico y recorrieron el Gran Comedor. Cuando por fin se posaron sobre la chica, su expresión no denotaba ni el más mínimo interés en la pregunta.

-No –soltó, doblando el periódico.

-¿Entonces crees que todos tenemos un destino el cual cumplir? –insistió, sonriendo. Nadie conversaba alrededor. Todos querían ver qué decía Bulstrode-. Algo así como un camino inexorable.

-No.

El rubio notó el aburrimiento del chico. No habían hablado de ello, pero estaba seguro que ya sabía que Carrow estaba haciendo todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para llamar su atención. Obviamente él no se sentía ni un ápice atraído por ella, ni tampoco se sentía bien por la muestra de interés. Una persona normal, en especial un Slytherin actuaría del siguiente modo: jugaría un poco para ensalzar la vanidad o le dejaría en claro que no quería tener nada con ella. Sin embargo, Bulstrode no hacía ninguna de las opciones y se conformaba con actuar como si todo se tratara de la convivencia normal en el castillo.

Buscando la bandeja con tostadas y panquecitos, Scorpius apartó la mirada del ridículo en el que se estaba poniendo Carrow.

El Gran Comedor se encontraba atiborrado de personas. Muchos se encontraban ansiosos por ir a Hogsmeade, por lo que aprovechaban de desayunar lo antes posible y así partir cuanto antes. La incesante lluvia había remitido milagrosamente en la noche, por lo que la emoción por salir del castillo por el día había vuelto a hacerse presente con más fuerza.

Entre las personas que con los colores parecían avivar la monocromía gris de la habitación, trató de encontrar unos rizos pelirrojos, pero a pesar de recorrer dos veces la mesa completa de Ravenclaw, no vio a Rose. Ayer se habían encontrado, y aunque no tocaron el tema directamente, cuando le dijo que no aparecería la noche siguiente, esbozó una sonrisa que rebozaba en emoción. Tal vez se había despertado temprano para ir al pueblo.

-¿Y en qué crees? –escuchó preguntar a Carrow, ganándose algunos intentos pobres de sus amigas para que dejara el tema. Parecía un poco fastidiada por sus negativas.

-Creo que la corrupción siempre estará en nuestro sistema ministerial y en la ceguedad de algunas personas para darse cuenta cuándo llevan sus motivaciones a un nivel casi enfermizo –Scorpius posó rápidamente su mirada sobre Bulstrode y sonrió. Aparentemente el chico sí tenía una opinión respecto a su nueva admiradora y la había demostrado de un modo particularmente brillante. Carrow no entendió el mensaje de su respuesta y lo miró, aún expectante. Conteniendo un suspiro, volvió a apartar la mirada de la escena para mirar la entrada del Gran Comedor-. Son temas que siempre se opondrán basándose en las debilidades del otro. Si se piensa bien, no hay más fundamentos que el gusto personal de los que creen en el destino o en las casualidades, por lo que ninguno me da seguridad para inclinarme por uno de ellos…

En aquel instante, Lily entró en el Gran Comedor. Caminaba con pereza, pero no parecía estar lo suficientemente dormida como para no reírse de algo que comentaba Hugo, su primo y el hermano menor de Rose, haciendo exageradas gesticulaciones.

La observó mientras se dirigía hasta el lugar donde usualmente se sentaban los Weasley. Roxanne era la única desayunando por el momento, por lo que los primos se sentaron uno a cada lado. Roxanne, que con su piel oscura y cabello negro azabache fácilmente hacía olvidar que pertenecía a la gran familia Weasley, alcanzó a Lily la pequeña tetera para que se preparara té, pero Lily estaba más ocupada contestando con falso enojo a las burlas de Hugo por su cara de sueño. Era una rutina habitual entre los tres. Al ser los menores de la familia, tenían más intereses en común y por lo mismo habían pasado más tiempo juntos, convirtiéndose en un trío inseparable. Luego de la sorpresa e intriga inicial de saber que él salía con Lily, pronto pudo darse cuenta que Hugo y Roxanne eran muy buenas personas y estaban dispuestos a dejar los prejuicios instaurados por las historias del pasado que no vivieron para conocerlo mejor. De ese modo, Scorpius vio cuán cercanos eran a Lily, siendo quizás los únicos en la familia que la conocían mejor que nadie, y que jugaban sus roles sin mayores problemas: Hugo era el bromista, Lily la conciliadora, y Roxanne la rebelde.

Era extraño estar en el Gran Comedor, pensando en las escenas donde los primos de Lily y él habían compartido. No había pensando en ellos desde… nunca. No al menos desde que había terminado con la pelirroja. Varias veces envidió la cercanía que tenían, esa confianza ciega que había nacido de una crianza llena de mimos y reuniones semanales donde se reunían todos los Weasley de Gran Bretaña. Ahora, más que envidia, lo único que podía sentir era curiosidad.

Ambos, sobretodo Hugo, eran personas que se regían por un código moral estricto. Lo había visto en varias ocasiones cuando una situación iba más allá de romper las reglas de la escuela, sino que trasgredían lo que debería denominarse lo correcto a hacer. Scorpius no podía dejar se reírse ante esa obsesión de actuar con altos estándares morales. Poco después entendió que la familia estaba llena de héroes de guerra, así que era obvio que se comportaran de ese modo cuando alguien actuaba fuera de lo que consideraban como bueno.

Scorpius respiró profundamente, forzándose a detener su línea de pensamientos. La sola pregunta que se haría… cambiaría _todo_. Y lo que menos quería era que las cosas cambiarán. No al menos por ahora.

-… y debemos tomar esas opciones –las palabras de Bulstrode resonaron en su cabeza, mientras veía a Tom Zabini aproximarse hacia el trío Gryffindor-. Sólo es eso, las tomamos. Muchas veces nos arrepentimos porque no medimos el real escenario de la opción tomada, pero hay que aprender a vivir con las consecuencias. En eso creo, Carrow. En sobrellevar las consecuencias –Lily levantó la cabeza y sonrió al verlo. Se dieron un corto beso, pero la calidez del saludo estuvo en la manera en que los dedos de la chica buscaron la mano de Zabini y la apretaron con cariño-. Ahora, si nuestras decisiones se entrelazan o chocan con las de otros, son sólo circunstancias que ocurren. Así como tal vez si hubiéramos tomado otra opción, chocaríamos o nos distanciaríamos de esas mismas personas. Todo eso cabe en la pelea de las casualidades y el destino… Y la verdad es que no me llama la atención cosas que jamás serán establecidas ni precisas.

La conversación le recordaba la primera vez que había hablado con Lily. Qué irónico que Bulstrode hablara sobre las opciones, casualidades y destino cuando ahora tenía a su ex, tomada de la mano con el que había sido su mejor amigo, conversando amigablemente con Hugo y Roxanne, los primos y mejores amigos de la pelirroja. La imagen de seguro había sido la misma con él meses atrás, cuando buscaba a su novia en las mañanas para saludarla. Los cuatro lucían relajados, cómodos en la presencia del otro. ¿Acaso Lily deseaba eso? ¿Realmente estaba feliz con haber tomado la decisión de terminar? ¿Y en qué circunstancias tomó la opción de estar con Zabini? ¿Por qué mientras estaba con él? ¿Acaso Zabini sabía que acabaría con una amistad de años por estar con una chica, _su_ chica?

Fue a finales de cuarto curso. Slughorn había hecho la última reunión del Club de las Eminencias de aquel año. Todos los del grupo de Scorpius pertenecían al club, incluido él. Para algunos estudiantes fue sorpresivo saber que esos Slytherin en particular calzaran con la excelencia que el profesor Slughorn buscaba, pero para ellos no era ninguna sorpresa: los hijos de los ex mortífagos que llenaban páginas de la historia mágica del país, siendo miembros de este club, sería una señal de la unidad que tan desesperadamente buscaba enviar el ministerio de magia. Mostrar el mismo tipo de mensaje en Hogwarts, era tan o más importante que hacerlo fuera de las paredes del castillo. Después de todo, el futuro del mundo mágico dependería de cómo pensaban las generaciones que estudiaban en la escuela.

Las reuniones del club eran particularmente aburridas para Scorpius. Todos trataban de aparentar ser mejores de lo que en realidad eran; especialmente ante el profesor, como si por adular hasta el dobladillo de los manteles de las mesas donde se encontraban los alimentos y bebidas, fuesen a obtener _Extraordinarios_ en Pociones. Esto, y el hecho que el salón estuviera decorado con colores recargados y chillones, lo hacía contar los minutos para llegar a una hora prudente de irse.

En cierta parte de la velada se alejó de la insípida conversación que mantenía Nott con unas Ravenclaw, y fue a buscar un vaso de zumo de calabaza. Se sentía altamente apático y fuera de lugar con el remolino de conversaciones extendiéndose a su alrededor. Buscó con la mirada a Zabini y lo encontró coqueteándole a Patil, una Hufflepuff de su año, y ésta parecía encantada por la atención del chico. Sin mucho asombro vio que Parkinson los miraba desde el otro lado del salón, moviendo su copa de agua como si quisiera derramar todo el contenido de ésta. Era tan predecible: creía que jugando el papel de amiga conseguiría que Zabini la llegaría a ver como algo más. Y junto a ella, pero sentado, Bulstrode escuchaba con evidente aburrimiento a Jugson, que hablaba como si la vida se le fuese en ello.

-Hey, ¿podrías moverte un poco?

Parpadeó y volteó el rostro. Se trataba de Lily Potter.

Sin decir nada, dio un paso hacia el lado y ella sonrió como agradecimiento. Tomó uno de los vasos limpios y vertió un poco de ponche de frutas en él.

-Tampoco te diviertes, ¿eh? –dijo, atrayendo nuevamente su completa atención. Scorpius entornó los ojos-. No necesitas negarlo. Es obvio –suspiró y se apoyó levemente contra la mesa-. Si te sirve de consuelo, estoy viviendo lo que podría describirse como la peor noche de mi vida.

Ella iba en segundo año y en Gryffindor, como todos los de su familia a excepción de su prima Rose, que iba en cuarto, pero en Ravenclaw. Por lo mismo se sorprendió que ella se le hubiera acercado a iniciar conversación.

-Y lo peor de todo, es que sabía que terminaría así. No sé por qué igual dejé que todo esto ocurriera y vine a la fiesta –movió la cabeza negativamente y sus mejillas se sonrojaron-. Oh, lo siento. Te estoy poniendo incómodo con todo esto.

-Más que incómodo… Diría que me parece curioso –afirmó, pensativo. Ella ladeó la cabeza, sopesando sus palabras-. ¿Por qué viniste si sabías que todo terminaría mal?

-Supongo que en el fondo quería que acabara así. Quería demostrarles que ya no soy una niña que debe ser protegida de todo. Los quiero mucho, pero hay cosas que deben cambiar. Sólo de este modo se me ha ocurrido establecer mi punto, ¿sabes? -respondió, desviando la mirada hacia un punto del lugar. Él la siguió y vio a algunos de sus primos, junto con los gemelos Scamander hablar acaloradamente-. No creo que haya habido otra forma de hacer válidos mis argumentos.

Su respuesta era mucho más elaborada para alguien que debía tener doce años. Su voz era dulce, al igual que sus movimientos; por lo mismo el resultaba particularmente interesante esa casi imperceptible muestra de madurez que contrastaba hasta con la manera femenina que había tomado su cabello en un moño alto.

-No viste otra oportunidad –dijo, asintiendo.

Ella lo miró, un poco descolocada por su inmediato entendimiento. De seguro esperaba que él simplemente mascullara una frase de cortesía y tratara de escapar.

-Sí, algo así –sonrió, mostrando una porción de sus perfectos dientes-. ¿Sabes? Me recordaste a alguien con lo que dijiste –dejó el vaso en la mesa, sin abandonar apartar sus ojos de él-, aunque ella diría que más bien fue una opción dentro de tantas, que opté por lo más drástico…

-¿Cuál es la diferencia entre la opción más drástica y una oportunidad?

-¡Exacto! –su rostro se iluminó-. Siempre he pensado en eso, pero prefiero no contradecir a Rose. Siempre tiene la razón, así que tal vez ella sepa alguna diferencia en el significado de las palabras o qué sé yo. La inteligente de la familia, ya sabes… -se quedó en silencio un momento y él supo que lo estaba examinando, como si volviera a repetir la conversación mentalmente y quisiera encontrar un detalle en específico-. No lo tomes mal ni nada, pero… realmente eres muy agradable.

Scorpius sintió un escozor en su garganta y pronto se encontró riéndose.

-¿Qué rayos significa eso, Potter? –preguntó, conteniendo la risa.

-Es sólo que… -nuevamente había vuelto a enrojecer. Se alzó de hombros y chasqueó la lengua-, no pareces el tipo que es el alma de la fiesta. Y todo el asunto de la guerra… Por nuestros padres… –la ligereza de sus movimientos permaneció en su lugar, demostrando que no había perdido confianza en su declaración, pero parecía un poco avergonzada de decir tanto en tan poco tiempo-. Has sido muy amable conmigo y me sorprendió. Eso es todo. No sabía que fueras alguien de tan fácil conversación.

Sabía muy bien a qué se refería. Algunas personas seguían fuertemente atadas a lo que ocurrió hacía varios años atrás, y lo señalaban a él como si hubiera estado presente cuando su padre y abuelos estaban inmersos en aquel mundo. No los podía culpar. Muchas vidas se habían perdido gracias a los mortífagos y la guerra en sí, por lo que el rencor seguía latente en muchas personas. Scorpius, a diferencia de algunos de sus compañeros y amigos, prefería ignorar los comentarios y miradas acusatorias. No era capaz de mentir diciendo que el pasado de su familia no le hacía daño, pero desde siempre le habían advertido que eso ocurriría y no debía dejarse afectar por personas que no podían distinguir entre el pasado y el presente, entre los involucrados y los hijos de éstos. Los Potter y Weasley nunca lo habían insultado ni se habían comportado mal con él, y por lo mismo tampoco les prestaba mayor atención. Por algunos incidentes ocurridos con otros Slytherin, sabía de algunos que parecían guardar rencor a los hijos de ex mortífagos; pero no despertaba nada en él. Muchos de sus compañeros eran idiotas que se sentían despreciados por el resto de casas y actuaban con violencia, simplemente alimentando el prejuicio de otros. Él no tenía por qué dejarse llevar por la estupidez de algunos, así que como siempre, se mantenía al margen de todo y todos. Bueno, menos de Tom Zabini, pero eso se debía a que él jamás le permitiría colocarlo en su amplia zona de desinterés.

Estaba seguro que Potter temía que él le contestara del mal modo o le fuera a jugar una broma, pero no podría ser así. Ella nunca le había hecho nada, así que no le guardaba rencor alguno. Algo muy distinto era que simplemente le gustaba desinteresarse de casi todo, y por lo mismo no le preocupaba exactamente dar la apariencia de alguien extrovertido.

Entrecerró los ojos, observándola. Había algo que no calzaba en su confesión:

-Si no lo sabías, ¿por qué me hablaste en primer lugar? –inquirió, sin nada más que curiosidad.

-No sé –rió, mirando hacia todos lados menos a él-. Supongo que vi la oportunidad de por fin saberlo.

Nunca nadie le había producido tanta ternura. Fue inevitable sonreír, aturdido por la belleza que había en la vergüenza que guardaba su juego de palabras. Realmente era extraño encontrar a alguien, a una chica de su edad especialmente, que pudiera responder una pregunta un tanto incómoda sin caer en desvelar el todo de sus motivaciones.

Hasta aquella noche cumplió sin muchos esfuerzos la petición de su abuelo de no involucrarse en ningún problema, porque la familia no necesitaba causar revuelo ni llamar la atención de ningún modo que no fuera algo estrictamente positivo para el levantamiento del apellido Malfoy. No lo hacía por estar de acuerdo con ello, sino que le parecía lo más sano para llevar una vida relativamente tranquila.

Y en aquel preciso instante, mientras miraba las pecas lentamente aparecer mientras el sonrojo cedía del rostro de la pelirroja, Scorpius supo que tal vez no quería ser indiferente a todo y todos.

Respiró profundamente, volviendo lentamente al presente.

Por alguna razón se preguntaba cómo podía ser posible que hubiera terminado en esta situación. Que todos estuvieran en esta jodida situación. ¿Quién había tomado la oportunidad de arruinar todo? Incluso pudo haber sido él mismo, y sin darse cuenta comenzó a matar su relación hasta verse sentado observando a Tom Zabini charlando con Hugo y Roxanne Weasley, mientras acariciaba distraídamente la mano de Lily Potter.

-Si no crees en coincidencias ni en el destino, entonces hagamos algo mejor: un plan –propuso Carrow. Parecía más desanimada que antes, pero su coqueta sonrisa seguía en su lugar-. ¿Por qué no quedamos en Las Tres Escobas para almorzar? –rápidamente se reclinó, observando por primera vez a los presentes-. Todos, por supuesto. Almorcemos _todos_ juntos en Hogsmeade. ¿Qué les parece? –preguntó moviendo la cabeza hacia los demás, pero sus ojos nunca dejaron a Bulstrode.

Aprovechando el silencio que se había generado por la expectación de la respuesta, Scorpius puso una mano en el hombro del chico y atrayendo la atención de todos con este movimiento, dijo con una sonrisa:

-No sé qué planes tengan, pero _casualmente_ hoy necesito comprar un nuevo tablero de ajedrez y varios libros. Y como todo lo aburrido y antisocial es el área de experticia de Bulstrode, creo que no puedo perder la _oportunidad_ de que me ayude todo el día para encontrar lo que quiero –para nadie pasó desadvertida la manera de recalcar las palabras que tanto había usado Carrow como táctica. La sonrisa cayó del rostro de la chica, y lo fulminó con la mirada-. Lo siento por arruinar tu plan. De seguro tendrás la… coincidencia de encontrar a alguien para almorzar –enarcó las cejas y se puso de pie-. ¿Vamos, chico de las opciones?

Durante todo el trayecto a la sala común, Bulstrode lo miró de reojo sin mucho disimulo. La pequeña sonrisa en el rostro del moreno, que otros que no pasaban tanto tiempo con él hubieran confundido con una torcida mueca, no desapareció hasta que llegaron a Hogsmeade.

* * *

Acarició su mejilla, presionando levemente la línea de la quijada con la palma para profundizar el beso.

Rose se separó de él, haciéndolo sentir un poco frustrado. Se sentía vacío sin tenerla pegada a su cuerpo. Sus ojos se encontraron y el pecho se le hizo pesado mientras la veía llevar las manos al borde inferior del suéter. A pesar de darse cuenta que contenía el aliento, no pensó en reanimar su respiración.

-Oh, mierda –la escuchó maldecir, cuando su cabeza quedó atrapada en el cuello de la prenda institucional.

El estómago comenzó a subir y bajar, en una vibración en crescendo y el rubio no pudo contener la risa.

-Qué manera de matar el momento sexy, Rose.

-Cállate, Malfoy –respondió, molesta. Agarró la tela con fuerza y empezó a tirar, sin éxito alguno.

Sonriendo, acortó la distancia entre ambos y tomando el suéter por la parte inferior ahora arriba, prácticamente cubriendo los brazos de Rose, se lo quitó.

El rostro lo tenía absolutamente rojo. No sabía si de calor por haber estado casi ahogada o por la vergüenza de haber quedado así. Tal vez ambas. O también cabía la posibilidad que se debiera a su molestia, porque entrecerró los ojos mientras le hacía una mueca un tanto infantil.

-Deberías aprender a decir gracias. No te haría mal –dijo, divertido.

Hace tiempo no me reía así, pensó con extrañeza al notar que su cuerpo se sentía más ligero que nunca.

La mueca desapareció de los labios de la chica, y lentamente se entreabrieron para calzar con su mirada confundida. También se había dado cuenta y estaba perpleja, analizando su cambio de ánimo.

-Supongo que no me haría mal agradecerte –cerró la boca y se mordió el labio inferior. Scorpius observó el gesto con fascinación. Llevó la mano hacia su cintura, y comenzó a describir pequeños círculos sobre ésta con el dedo pulgar. Ella tembló ante el contacto-. Gracias, Malfoy.

Sus bocas volvieron a encontrarse, fundiendo sus respiraciones en besos.

* * *

La biblioteca estaba relativamente vacía. Al menos en su sector no había nadie, puesto que la mayoría prefería sentarse en las mesas de los pasillos más cercanos a la puerta de entrada.

Bulstrode terminaba la redacción de Astronomía. Scorpius lo vio escribir con letras grandes y redondas _'Nathaniel D. Bulstrode'._ Luego bajó la mirada al pergamino extendido frente a él: estaba vacío. A veces no comprendía cómo el chico conseguía hacer todos los deberes, estudiar y encontrar tiempo para leer aquellas novelas bélicas de historia que siempre traía consigo. Era como si pudiera memorizar la información con sólo dar una leída a un libro, y ya podía escribir mil palabras sobre la estrecha relación entre la ciencia de leer las constelaciones y la Adivinación.

Haciéndose de ánimos para seguir leyendo el libro de consulta que el profesor Firenze les había dado, escuchó unos pasos aproximarse desde su espalda.

Levantó la mirada y vio a una chica de largo cabello negro, acercándose a la estantería tras Bulstrode. Estaba devolviendo un grueso libro de lomo gastado en uno de los espacios vacíos entre los libros del mueble.

Volviendo a concentrarse, Scorpius avanzó dos párrafos cuando escuchó otros pasos tras él y luego alguien pasó por su lado.

-Hola, Kate –dijo una voz masculina.

-Oh, hola –una pausa-. Er, gracias.

Bulstrode, al igual que él, alzaron las miradas, molestos por la interrupción del reinante silencio del lugar.

Albus Potter le quitaba dos libros de la mano a la chica. Ella parecía un poco extrañada por el gesto, pero sacó otro libro de la estantería y lo colocó sobre los demás que él sostenía.

-¿Mucho que estudiar?

-Sí, tengo tres redacciones que entregar esta semana. Será una maratón de biblioteca los próximos días –señaló con la mano hacia el otro lado de la biblioteca-. Estoy en el sector de Runas Antiguas. Si quieres hablar con Rose…

-Precisamente por eso vine. Quiero hablar de ella, no con ella.

Miró a Bulstrode y vio que él había abierto la novela que leía desde la semana pasada, y ya parecía haber aceptado a los nuevos invitados. Se encontraba enfrascado en su lectura.

Por otro lado, él quería seguir escuchándolos. El nombre que Potter había dicho capturó irreversiblemente su atención. No había muchas Rose en la escuela, especialmente de las que Potter mostraría interés.

Los colores de la corbata de la chica la posicionaban como una Ravenclaw. Le era imposible recordar si la había visto alguna vez con Rose, puesto que como solía suceder cuando alguien no llamaba su atención, no hacía ninguna impresión que pudiera recordar. Pero sí podía reconocerla como de su mismo año. Tenían algunas clases juntos, puesto que su rostro no le resultaba del todo desconocido. Tal vez fuera una amiga de Rose…

La chica, Kate, respiró hondamente y lo miró con pesadez. No parecía sorprendida por el rumbo que tomaría la conversación.

-¿Sabes qué le ocurre? –preguntó, frunciendo el ceño. Lucía confundido, como si aquella idea hubiera llegado hacía poco a su mente-. Últimamente está actuando… rara.

-¿Rara en qué sentido? –se cruzó de brazos.

-Ya, sabes… -parecía perdido, sin poder encontrar las palabras indicadas. Se alzó de brazos, moviendo la pequeña torre de libros en sus manos-. Siento que desde que hablamos sobre el equipo de quidditch de su casa, algo hubiera cambiado. Es muy sutil. Dudo que Dominique, Lorcan o Lily lo noten –explicó con lentitud-. ¿Está enojada conmigo o qué?

-No está enojada contigo, pero ya sabes que no le gusta hablar del tema –rodó los ojos. Al rubio no pasó inadvertido el tono contenido de su voz, como si en realidad quisiera decir más de lo que decía-. Especialmente cuando se trata de todo el séquito familiar acosándola por lo mismo.

-Es que no lo entiendo. Rose juega muy bien quidditch. Es de seguro una de las mejores cazadoras que podría haber en Hogwarts –Scorpius entrecerró los ojos, pensativo. No estaba al tanto de las noticias deportivas de la escuela, pero estaba seguro que jamás había oído a Rose probar para ser cazadora o en cualquier posición del equipo de quidditch de Ravenclaw. Ese tipo de cosas se hubieran sabido inmediatamente-. No sé por qué no juega para Ravenclaw. Con ella ganarían.

-Tal vez –ofreció Kate, un poco sofocada. Parecía menos amable y tranquila que antes-, pero si ella no quiere jugar, entonces nadie la puede obligar.

-Ella adora el quidditch. ¿Cómo no va a desear jugar y llevar a Ravenclaw a la victoria?

-No quiere y punto. ¿Por qué todos deben opinar al respecto? –había un leve acento irlandés en su hablar. Era casi imperceptible si no se le prestaba atención, pero se hacía más evidente cuando hablaba más rápido-. Lo entiendo al primer año, incluso el segundo… Pero ella está en séptimo y no ha jugado, ni juega y tampoco creo que jugará alguna vez en el equipo. Sólo porque le gusta no quiere decir que deba hacerlo –dijo, bajando la voz en la última oración. Suspiró, subiendo levemente la mano, como si quisiera detener la conversación-. Es algo… complicado.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso? –su mandíbula se tensó-. ¿Acaso crees que no puedo comprenderlo? Soy su amigo y su primo. Conozco bien a Rose, así que creo que sí puedo llegar a entender esto tan complicado para ella.

Scorpius no conocía a Albus Potter muy bien, pero debido las ocasiones que tuvo que tratar con él por ser uno de los hermanos de Lily, estaba seguro que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por no alzar la voz. Era el más callado de los hermanos Potter, y quizás se debía a que era el más sensato. A pesar de la suspicacia inicial, lo había aceptado como el novio de su hermana. Y por lo mismo muchas veces lo observó en sus encuentros con la familia de Lily, porque le llamaba la atención la calma que expresaba su postura y gestos, acorde a su apacible mirada. Incluso cuando alguien o algo lo incomodaban, no hacía mucho alarde de ello y controlaba su temperamento, como si quisiera conciliar todo lo malo para no provocar más problemas. En cambio ahora, tenía la espalda levemente encorvada y movía la cara con desesperación cada vez que hablaba. La calma y conciliación no se veían en él para nada.

Obviamente aquella chica de cabello negro y liso era amiga de Rose. Por el tono de su voz y el modo en que abordaba el tema, parecía estar muy preocupada también, pero había una noción de aceptación que lo hacía muy distinto al de Potter. Era como si ella ya supiese con exactitud cómo deberían ocurrir los hechos.

-Por lo mismo. Eres su _primo_ –Kate lo miró fijamente-. No podrías entenderla si sigues pensando como su familia, porque precisamente por ser parte de ellos, no obtendrás nunca respuestas –hizo una larga pausa-. Retrocede un poco. Aléjate y podrás verlo. No es difícil descubrir qué le ha estado ocurriendo todo este tiempo.

Soltando aire, Potter negó con la cabeza. Ya no parecía enojado, sino más bien había vuelto a mostrar preocupación.

-Kate, dime qué hay de malo, qué le molesta. Rose no es la misma. Me preocupa-

-¿Qué cosa? –entrecerró los ojos. Era fácil adivinar que estaba perdiendo la paciencia-. Esto debería haber ocurrido hace años. ¿Te preocupa que por fin Rose diga lo que piensa? ¿Por qué? ¿Porque ya no es la predecible, aburrida, y precavida que le dijeron que era? –Albus bajó la mirada, apenado-. Sí, Albus, sé muy bien lo que le dijeron. Aquella noche desapareció, y no volvió hasta la madrugada. Nunca la había visto llorar y… Y lloró hasta que la alarma del reloj sonó. Estuvo _llorando_ toda la noche, Albus –contó, en tono acusatorio. Ladeó la cabeza, y alzó un poco la barbilla. Brevemente la imagen de Rose vino a su mente: ella solía hacer el mismo gesto cuando alguien se atrevía a desafiarla-. Así que, ¿sabes? Bien que te preocupe Rose. Qué bien que _por fin_ te preocupe Rose porque hace tiempo, siglos, deberías haber notado lo que le ocurría. Y muy bien por ella, porque hacía falta que tomara cartas en el asunto.

Se miraron por unos segundos antes que ella abriera nuevamente la boca para cerrarla. Suspiró, y le quitó con suavidad los libros que le estaba sosteniendo el chico. Lo miraba con tristeza, pero a juzgar por su mentón apuntando peligrosamente hacia él, lo atribuía a las palabras dichas en la conversación más que por el mensaje principal. Kate no parecía para nada arrepentida, sino que hasta parecía haber visto una gota de alivio en sus ojos. Al menos eso creía, pero no podía estar seguro, ya que apenas podía ver poco más de su perfil desde donde estaba sentado.

-Sigue mi consejo, y piensa más como su amigo que como su primo. La conoces mejor que el resto de su familia, así que… -movió la cabeza negativamente-. Sé que eres importante para ella y te necesita. Necesita tu apoyo. _Habla_ con Rose. Es ella a quien le corresponde decirte lo que le molesta. No a mí –explicó, lentamente. Parecía forzarse a hacerlo para no volver a estallar en cólera-. Eso es lo único que puedo decirte que puedes hacer –se giró. Lo miró largamente antes de decir:-. Nos vemos, Albus –y se fue por donde mismo había aparecido, caminando junto a Scorpius y llevándose sus pisadas tras de él hasta que se callaron.

Albus Potter se quedó mirando el punto donde la chica había desaparecido por unos momentos, hasta que se quitó las gafas y cerró los ojos, lanzando un pequeño bufido cargado de frustración.

Colocándose las gafas, el chico guardó las manos en los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón y comenzó a caminar. Su mirada se abrió un poco al notar que Scorpius se encontraba en el lugar. No parecía haberse dado cuenta que el pasillo no estaba vacío. Rápidamente sonrió, aunque todavía la preocupación y cansancio estaban en sus ojos, y lo saludó:

-Hola, Scorpius. ¿Qué tal todo?

-Bien –asintió con la cabeza. Le dio una mirada a su pergamino, tratando de aparentar que estaba deseoso de continuar con la redacción-, ¿y tú?

-De maravillas –contestó, aliviado al percatarse de cómo el rubio ponía atención a lo que estaba escribiendo. Era evidente que quería irse pronto del lugar. Scorpius se sintió satisfecho-. Bueno, tengo cosas que hacer –hizo un gesto con la cabeza, señalando la única salida del pasillo, a espaldas del rubio-. Nos vemos.

Lo siguió con la mirada mientras caminaba, y lo miró por sobre el hombro hasta que desapareció de su vista.

¿La amiga de Rose se había referido a la noche en que los encuentros habían comenzado? No creía que supiera las actividades extracurriculares nocturnas de la pelirroja, puesto que de seguro no habría estado tan correcta con Potter. Además, no había dado señales de percatarse de su presencia. La chica tenía un aire protector, por lo que si supiera lo que ocurría entre Rose y él, no dudaría en haberlo enfrentado o al menos mirarlo con ojos acusatorios.

Dejando aquello de lado, Scorpius pensó en lo que habían hablado. La amiga de Rose había dejado en claro que la noche en que sus primos le habían hablado marcó un cambio evidente en el comportamiento de la pelirroja. Potter, el más observador y cercano a Rose, se había dado cuenta y estaba alarmado por esta transformación. Según lo que dijo Kate, todo habría ocurrido por una conversación entre primos. La noche que se encontraron en la Torre de Astronomía, Rose admitió sentirse dolida y enojada por no haber conseguido aparentemente nada en la vida. _Predecible, aburrida, _y_ precavida_. Aquellos adjetivos calzaban bien con la confesión que le había hecho.

Inspiró profundo, sintiéndose repentinamente inquieto.

Scorpius sentía que él era sólo uno de los efectos, pero no la causa. Desde la vez que la encontró en la Torre de Astronomía borracha, él había notado que ella quería desafiar a alguien. Quizás a su familia, o a ella misma. Quería probar algo, y justo esa noche él estaba presente. Y el modo en que ella se comportaba con él, como si fuera de las noches no lo conociera, demostraba que él nunca sería nada más que un efecto.

A pesar que había visto la confusión y pena caladas en su rostro la noche en que se encontraron en la Torre de Astronomía; estaba seguro que la mayoría del tiempo no era así. Rose se desenvolvía con seguridad, como la de alguien que tenía la completa resolución de aceptar las consecuencias de sus actos sin huir de ellas. Alguien así, tan cuidadosa de no cometer errores en el proceso de sus decisiones para no tener que afrontar consecuencias dolorosas, no era el tipo de quien buscaba refugio en el ex de su prima. Actuaba como si tuviera todo controlado, pero la verdad es que lo que ellos eran, en lo que habían empezado semanas atrás, no era más que el comienzo de una oscura terapia para evadir algo a lo que le temía…

¿Qué ocurría con Rose?

-Creí que querías terminar tu redacción el día de hoy –dijo Bulstrode, haciéndolo voltear.

Tenía la novela en sus manos, pero sus ojos estaban posados en él. ¿Desde cuándo había dejado de leer?

-Nadie dijo lo contrario. Sólo estaba… pensando el esquema de redacción –respondió, sintiéndose estúpido por sentir que tenía que justificarse.

-Hey, no te culpo –se reclinó, acomodándose en su asiento. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Lucía sumamente divertido-. En las bibliotecas hay… distracciones muy peculiares. Quién diría que Potter es tan atento amigo y primo, ¿no?

Scorpius empezó a escribir, aunque su mente seguía bastante lejos de la influencia de las estrellas en los aspectos de la Adivinación.

¿Qué tanto realmente sabía Bulstrode de Rose y él?

La única respuesta que vino a su cabeza fue una que no respondía la pregunta, pero sí a un hecho que se estaba haciendo cada vez más presente con el pasar del tiempo. Llegó tan arrolladora y confusa como solía ser la verdad: él no conocía a Rose. Scorpius no tenía ni la mínima idea _quién_ era Rose Weasley.

* * *

_N/A: Un millón de gracias por sus reviews e impresiones respecto al capítulo anterior. Es bueno saber que nadie quiso estrangular a Scorpius por sobrepasarse con Rose. El chico creo que algo que sí sabe de Rose, es que se trata de alguien de armas tomar, así que dudo que vuelva a comportarse así con ella._

_Si alguien leyó "La reina de las manzanas", entonces notará el guiño que hice a éste con el personaje de Kate. Obviamente los fics no tienen ninguna relación entre sí, pero uno de los OC que me gustó de aquel fic fue Kate y no puedo concebir a otra persona como la mejor amiga de Rose en mi cabeza. Mi cannon personal :).  
_

_A partir de mañana comienzo dos semanas de exámenes, por lo que no actualizaré hasta después de entonces. Espero poder seguir consiguiendo tiempo (y energías de mi musa) para poder continuar lo más pronto posible._

_Nuevamente agradecimientos a _sara_f_black_ por ser una beta paciente y observadora ;). Sin ella, lo bueno del fic quedaría sepultado gracias a mis dedazos y baja concentración al escribir._

_Muchos saludos y espero que se encuentren bien.  
_


	5. Ignición

_N/A: Comenzaré a molestarlos antes del capítulo, así no interrumpo los finales con notas aburridas y como no puedo comentar el capítulo debido a que no lo han leído, seré más breve y por ende, hay menos nota aburrida._

_Durante estos días ha sido realmente genial leer sus impresiones del último capítulo. También quiero dar la bienvenida a las personas que recién han empezado el fic. ¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Me gustaría decirles que con sus reviews salvan un perrito abandonado y que aparecerán arcoiris en el jardín de sus casas, pero la verdad es que simplemente me hacen muy feliz :). También quiero agradecerles por esperar pacientemente que actualice. Los estudios me tienen muy ocupada y aprovecho de escribir cuando puedo, pero me alivia saber que no hay nadie amenazándome con un cuchillo al final del día (aunque tal vez muchas deseen hacerlo).  
_

_Capítulo beteado nuevamente por la fabulosa _sara_f_black_._

_Espero que lo disfruten._

* * *

**V: Ignición**

La vida había seguido. Una pequeña y simple frase no podía envolver un significado más cierto y abrumador. Toda su vida se había dedicado a observar lo que le interesaba y a enfocarse en su propio mundo. Nunca necesitó observar al exterior. ¿Para qué? Siempre sería igual: algunas personas fingirían una sonrisa delante de él cuando a su espalda recordarían los crímenes cometidos por su familia en la guerra, otros querrían acercarse a él para encontrarse con el orgullo de la pureza de sangre en su corazón y quedarían decepcionados al descubrir que no podía importarle menos el origen de un mago o una bruja, muchos lo ignorarían o mirarían con desprecio… Siempre era lo mismo, no necesitaba perder tiempo ni energías en quienes lo rodeaban. Y tal vez eso seguiría siendo así, pero las cosas que _realmente_ le importaban ya no estaban. Le costaba aceptarlo, mas su mundo había cambiado inevitablemente: Lily era su ex, Tom ahora era Zabini, Bulstrode era algo como su amigo… y el mundo había seguido mientras él peleaba contra la destrucción de lo que siempre había considerado como las constantes de su vida. Como le diría Bulstrode si compartiera con él este reciente descubrimiento, "nadie iba a detener su vida sólo porque querías dar la lata con Lily".

O tal vez no era simplemente que el mundo no había dejado de girar por él, sino que ahora veía a su alrededor con nuevos ojos. Con todos los cambios en su vida, ahora no tenía nada más que hacer que mirar y ver al mundo exterior por primera vez: un mundo que siempre había estado allí, pero que nunca le había prestado real atención hasta ese entonces.

Se sorprendía por detalles que no eran sustanciales, pero que cobraban una extraña importancia: como el hecho que los martes Bulstrode recibía la contestación de las cartas que enviaba a su hermana en el desayuno y durante toda la mañana ignoraba con perfecta calma a Carrow acosarlo en vez de lanzarle miradas apáticas; o que cuando Zabini hacía reír a sus amigos con un comentario muy estúpido (debía de serlo, más de seis años sentándose en clases con él le daban credibilidad en el tema), la mayoría de personas intercambiaban miradas molestas por su ser tan escandalosos. Se trataba de detalles pequeños, que quedaban almacenados en su memoria y no sabía por qué.

Antes solía importarle cosas serias, de real importancia. ¿Por qué era crucial descubrir que Bulstrode era un ser humano con sentimientos, además de un callado maniático por los estudios? ¿O que sus compañeros pensaran que Zabini y su séquito eran unos desubicados que no hacían más que reírse en todas las clases?

¿Y por qué se preguntaba todo esto cuando era evidente? Debía llenar los vacíos que habían dejado los últimos eventos de su vida, y por lo mismo observaba con más cuidado el mundo que lo rodeaba. Lo que le importaba ya no estaba. Lo más lógico era volver a encontrar un propósito, ¿no? Después de todo, él se había detenido y cuando por fin salió de su luto por lo perdido, el futuro se estaba convirtiendo en presente y él no había hecho nada más que ignorarlo. Y esto le causaba una incomodidad tremenda que lo perseguía desde que Rose Weasley le había dicho que no soportaría su actitud de mierda porque ella no era Lily: el pasado podía emular al presente, pero nunca ser éste.

Una figura llena de colores interrumpió su reflexión:

-Veamos… -la profesora Trelawney se detuvo uno de los escalones de la estrafalaria aula de clases y empezó a girar lentamente. Al ver a Scorpius, sus ojos crecieron en tamaño (algo que parecía imposible con el buen trabajo que hacían enormes anteojos)-, señor Malfoy –lo llamó, caminando hacia la mesita donde se encontraba-, ¿qué es lo que dicen las hojas de té sobre su futuro?

Carrow y Leighton, su amiga, comenzaron a hablar atropelladamente, mostrando a la mujer sus tazas. Al ver cuán entusiasmadas se encontraban por compartir sus descubrimientos acerca del futuro, Scorpius se preguntó si había sido mala idea sentarse con ellas en Adivinación. La única razón por la que había decidido presentar el ÉXTASIS de esta asignatura era porque le iba medianamente bien, y prefería tolerar los desvaríos de Trelawney sobre su tercer ojo, a tener que seguir viendo criaturas que explotaban o textos con contenidos irrelevantes que no justificaban que aprendiera los jeroglíficos en que estaban escritos. Obviamente Bulstrode no pensaba igual que él y ni siquiera cursó Adivinación en tercer año.

Mientras las chicas daban una detallada descripción de lo encontrado en sus tazas, el rubio dio una mirada nuevamente a la suya: no sabía si tenía una flor o un sol. Las hojas de té no quedaban particularmente definidas cuando se les había puesto agua hirviendo y bebido previamente.

-¿Y qué tenemos por aquí? –una vez que la mujer terminó de alabar los ojos interiores de sus compañeras, tomó la taza y la acercó a sus ojos. Se sintió aliviado de no tener que contestarle qué era lo que veía. Supuestamente ésta actividad era un pequeño precalentamiento para comenzar la verdadera clase, por lo que sería muy humillante fallar en algo que debía serle fácil desde hacía cuatro años-. Oh, es un sol.

-¿En serio? –Carrow preguntó, asombrada.

Leighton también parecía haber perdido interés en sus hojas de té y ambas decidieron describir el significado del sol:

-Buena suerte…

-… que buenos tiempos vendrán luego de la oscuridad de la noche…

-… tranquilidad, fluidez de energía positiva…

-… encontrar la felicidad de vivir…

-… armonía…

-Er, el sol significa… todo lo que ellas _amablemente_ han dicho –dijo con ironía. En todas las clases sucedía exactamente lo mismo: Trelawney le preguntaba directa o indirectamente algo, y ellas dos saltaban a contestar como si estuvieran en un concurso del que él no se había enterado-. Saben mucho, chicas. Ya desearía que pudieran dar el ÉXTASIS por mí en esta asignatura.

-Oh, Malfoy, eso sería hacer trampa –Carrow lanzó una carcajada y movió la mano, como abofeteando el aire-. Si quieres podemos ayudarte. Tenemos un excelente ojo interior, ¿cierto, profesora?

¿Acaso de verdad creían que era tan cómodo tener a dos histéricas sabelotodos vomitando sus conocimientos a cada rato? Sin hacer el mínimo intento por esconder cómo rodaba los ojos, se preguntó cómo era posible que no notaran su antipatía por ellas. Maggie Carrow era posiblemente la persona más idiota de todo el mundo mágico. Y eso era decir mucho, porque la mayoría de habitantes del castillo eran estúpidos a su juicio.

-Es un muy buen símbolo –volteó el rostro y se encontró con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro Trelawney. La escasa luz que se filtraba a través de las cortinas del salón se reflejaba en las lentejuelas de su ropa y haciéndola explotar en miles de diminutos brillos-. Te has despertado al sentir el sol. Con su luz llegará la claridad y una gran consciencia sobre tu corazón –le tendió la taza y él tardó unos segundos en extender el brazo para recibirla-. Me alegro por ti, querido.

La mujer le dio la espalda y levantando las manos, como si pudiera atrapar en el aire algo invisible, eligió un nuevo grupo de estudiantes para interrogar.

-¿Cómo es que a Malfoy tiene un sol y yo una maldita flauta? –habló por lo bajo Leighton, observando a la taza como si le hubiese hecho una ofensa.

-Pero él lo necesita –a pesar de haber bajado la voz, Scorpius seguía a su lado y la escuchaba a la perfección-. Algo más patético que lloriquear por Lily Potter, es que Lily Potter te haya dado calabazas para cambiarte con tu mejor amigo _y_ que lloriquees por ella.

-Bueno, en ese caso… me gustaría su sol –Leighton enarcó las cejas y le dirigió una mirada que más que seductora, parecía la de alguien que tiene problemas para estornudar.

Algo le decía a Scorpius que las dos horas de Adivinación transcurrirían de un modo dolorosamente lento.

El sol. Éste siempre había estado en el cielo y recién ahora se atrevía a reconocer su presencia. Podía observar todo lo que sus rayos bañaban con luz, pero no estaba seguro si iba a hacer algo con ello. Sabía que se sentía mal por haber estado tanto tiempo sufriendo el luto de la pérdida de personas que no valían la pena, mas no tenía idea qué hacer con todo lo nuevo que tenía ante sus ojos. Nunca había tenido la libertad de elegir y esa misma libertad lo confundía. ¿Acaso había cosas y personas que valieran la pena para llenar los vacíos de lo que antes consideraba importante?

* * *

Realmente no conocía a Rose Weasley. Además de lo que cualquiera sabría por la prensa y los libros de historia (técnicamente de sus padres, no de ella); sólo podía decir que su punto débil era el espacio que había entre el cuello y la clavícula. Un par de besos en aquella área y su respiración se empezaba a descontrolar. Y nada más. La casi inexistente lista de cosas que podía describir de ella terminaba con un conocimiento que incluso otros más podrían tener si llegaron a vivir algo más que castos besos en los labios, y que, si lo pensaba bien, muchas otras personas compartían la misma debilidad en aquella zona gracias a las historias llenas de detalles gráficos que Zabini le contaba acerca de sus conquistas. Así que… su lista de conocimientos de Rose Weasley era prácticamente inexistente.

Por años se había protegido de las opiniones de los demás, hasta el grado de considerar que realmente no le importaban; pero si alguien supiera que él no conocía nada sobre la persona con la que se acostaba, de seguro lo tildaría del ser más imbécil y descuidado del planeta. Y esto no le molestaría en absoluto, sino fuera porque su ignorancia respecto a Rose lo incomodaba de sobremanera. Iba más allá de la cortesía de saber qué noches estaría ocupada con las rondas de prefecta para así no dar lata por no encontrarse en aquella ocasión, sino que estaba teniendo una de las interacciones más íntimas de cualquier especie y no tenía la menor idea de… de nada de lo que le gustaba, de lo que pensaba o de lo que detestaba. Simplemente _nada_.

La tarea de conocerla hubiera sido más fácil si ella fuera alguien normal, de esas personas que parecían abrirse con las que mantenían algún tipo de interacción frecuente con alguien más. ¿Y qué más íntima interacción que la más enorme de todas: tener sexo?

-Rose… -la llamó poco después de haber salido de su interior. Estaban tendidos boca arriba, recobrando el aliento. Ella volteó un poco el rostro, observándolo con curiosidad. Las únicas veces que habían hablado siempre tenían un extraño intercambio de ideas que a veces eran discusiones y otras, sólo réplicas a lo que el otro decía llenas de amargura y resignación. De seguro ella no esperaba nada bueno de su intento de conversación-, ¿por qué decidiste acostarte conmigo?

-Porque quise hacerlo –respondió, sonriendo.

Al verla sentarse, insistió inmediatamente:

-No me refiero a eso –dijo con más interés del que deseaba mostrar. Ella captó esto en su voz, puesto que le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva-. Eras _virgen_. ¿Por qué decidiste perder tu virginidad conmigo? –soltó, tratando de poder observar hasta el más mínimo gesto que pudiera delatarla.

-Oh, eso… –sus cejas formaron un profundo arco, otorgándole una indudable sensación de diversión a su sonrisa-. Causa: quise acostarme contigo. Efecto: decidí hacerlo –alzó los hombros antes de ponerse de pie.

La única vez que intentó averiguar de manera directa por qué había decidido seguir una acción tan poco coherente con su persona ("Weasley es la más santurrona y correcta de esta escuela", escuchó a Carrow reclamar una tarde, "te aseguro que nació con un palo metido en su trasero y no puede disculpar que alguien esté afuera de su sala común en el toque de queda, a pesar que esa persona esté dirigiéndose a la mismísima sala común. ¡Maldita! Ahora tengo castigo durante un mes"), terminó con una respuesta vaga y en la rutina: se vistió para irse poco después de que hubieran terminado.

¿De verdad había una _persona_ tras Rose Weasley? Era una pregunta extraña, pero no podía evitar pensarla cuando trataba de encontrarla en el Gran Comedor y las pocas veces que lo hacía, sus rizos rojos eran lo único que veía puesto que ella solía sentarse dándole la espalda al resto de las mesas. Nunca podía realmente hallar algo: una frase, una sonrisa, o un gesto que dejarán entrever quién era. Por más que buscaba, no encontraba nada más que preguntas no respondidas. Y era estúpido pensarlo, puesto que él sabía que no era cierto. Sí había visto a Rose: lo había desafiado varias veces. La seguridad sobre aceptar las consecuencias de sus acciones que estaba en su mirada cada vez que él le preguntaba si estaba realmente segura de querer seguir con sus encuentros y la confesión que hizo la noche en que todo empezó, eran suficientes pruebas para demostrar que había _algo_ además de sus sonrisas burlonas y sus silencios extendidos. Ahora sólo necesitaba encontrar más de la verdadera Rose y conseguir las respuestas que necesitaba.

La imagen de prefecta perfecta que todos poseían de ella no era más que eso: una imagen; una idea simple que no respondía su principal interrogante y la que había dado pie a su afán de saber más sobre ella: ¿por qué las palabras de sus primos habían calado tan hondo en Rose como para perder su virginidad con el ex de una de sus primas? _Predecible, aburrida, _y_ precavida._ Ésas palabras le habían dicho sus primos, y luego ella estaba en Torre de Astronomía, admitiendo que se sentía _sola_. No habían sido palabras de su boca, pero las saboreaba como si creyera en ellas. Creía en lo que sus primos le habían dicho. _¿Por qué?_

Con el transcurrir de los días, no había averiguado mucho (por no decir nada). Una o dos veces había escuchado a sus compañeros quejarse sobre su rectitud con las reglas, pero no había obtenido nada más. Varias veces se sintió tentado a preguntarle a Bulstrode qué pensaba sobre ella, pero le daba vergüenza admitir ante él que sí tenía interés por Rose. Primero, porque no hacía más de unas semanas para él ella no era más que otra persona dentro de la multitud nada especial del castillo; y tendría que explicar de algún modo u otro por qué ahora había ganado relevancia. Su compañero sabía de esto, pero no la verdad completa. Explicar sus motivos lo ponía incómodo. Nunca le había gustado ventilar sobre su vida privada, y de seguro Rose había mantenido lo suyo en secreto, por lo que sería bastante bajo de su parte romper con el código mudo de secretismo. Y sin mencionar el hecho que la frustración por no poder conocer un ápice a la chica lo frustraba de tal modo, que estaba tomándolo como un desafío personal conseguirlo.

No sólo era difícil avanzar en su pseudo-investigación porque la estudiada se valía del sarcasmo y los silencios para evadir sus preguntas, sino que a pesar de compartir cinco asignaturas, no tenía oportunidad de acercarse a ella: llegaba casi siempre a segundos que la clase comenzara y se sentaba en los primeros asientos junto con Albus Potter; Kate, su mejor amiga, suponía; u otros Ravenclaw cuando los dos anteriores no cursaban la asignatura. Esto de por sí era un problema, puesto que si decidiera sentarse adelante, no podría pasar desapercibido, ya que Bulstrode y otros lo mirarían con ojos extrañados, y preguntarían qué le ocurría. También había que destacar el hecho que casi nunca coincidían en los horarios de las comidas y sin contar sus deberes como prefecta, no parecía siquiera tener una actividad normal e insulsa como salir a jugar con la nieve o charlar con sus amigos en los jardines interiores. Rose estaba presente en clases, para luego desaparecer hasta que llegaba la noche. Con su constante inexistencia, era casi imposible que pudiera analizar su comportamiento para sacar algo en limpio.

-Sólo déjelo allí –dijo la bibliotecaria, apuntando levemente con la barbilla un montón de libros apilados en una esquina sobre su escritorio. Devolviendo el libro de Estudios Muggles que había pedido la semana pasada, se quedó observando a la señora más de lo considerado adecuado: ella alzó la mirada de su pergamino, y lo miró con un poco de molestia-. ¿Se encuentra todo bien, señor Malfoy?

La respuesta idónea sería:_ Es domingo, y mientras todos en el castillo se recuperan de la resaca de las celebraciones o lamentaciones por los resultados del partido de quidditch de ayer, yo me encuentro en la biblioteca. Antes solía estar rodeado de personas, riéndome de ellas y no con ellas; pero al menos no sentía pena de mí mismo como ahora. Así que no, nada está bien._

La respuesta real fue:

-Nada, Madame Pince –trató de sonreír para apaciguar su irritación-. Que tenga un buen día.

Sus palabras habían tenido el efecto esperado: la mujer parpadeó, demasiado confundida por lo último como para comenzar con uno de sus monólogos interminables que siempre conseguían llegar al tema de la responsabilidad que los estudiantes debían tener con los libros.

Con pesar, se adentró entre los pasillos que formaban los libreros para encontrar una mesa y disponerse a terminar la redacción de Encantamientos.

Cuando se estaba acercando a la sección de Criaturas Mágicas, una cabellera resaltó entre la monocromía de cafés y colores oscuros, atrayendo inmediatamente su atención: Rose Weasley leía un libro sola, sentada en la mesa que se encontraba junto a la ventana.

Era la primera vez que la veía fuera de clases, cumpliendo sus actividades de prefecta o en sus encuentros nocturnos. Aparentemente, su oportunidad por fin había llegado y debía aprovecharla.

Ella no se inmutó a su presencia. Parecía no haberlo notado. Seguía leyendo, pasando con cuidado las amarillas y gastadas páginas del libro.

Con el corazón latiéndole entusiasmado, se acomodó en la sección que quedaba al frente, la de Deportes, para no llamar su atención. Sacando las cosas que llevaba dentro de la mochila, se dispuso a seguir con la redacción que tenía a medio terminar.

De vez en cuando levantaba la mirada, observándola por unos momentos. No leía un libro obligatorio o complementario de alguna asignatura, porque no había sacado un pergamino para anotar. Siempre que la miró, ella tenía la cabeza caída, como si quisiera tragar las palabras que tenían las páginas.

Y así transcurrieron los minutos y las horas, hasta que la claridad del día se desvaneció y el fuego de las antorchas y velas teñían de un matiz anacarado el lugar.

Cuando la pelirroja se levantó y se colgó la mochila en el hombro, ya era más de la ocho de la noche. Se fue sin reparar en él. Tal vez lo había visto y él no lo había notado o simplemente su presencia no le fue de mayor importancia.

Otra persona opinaría que su pequeña actividad acosadora no había dado frutos, pero la verdad es que era todo lo contrario: había conseguido notar algo bastante interesante.

Haber sido novio de una hija de un héroe de guerra y perteneciente a la familia más famosa del mundo mágico, le había demostrado que los momentos de soledad era uno de sus bienes más preciados. Lily siempre estaba rodeada de sus amigos, de primos y otras personas que no calzaban en ninguna de las anteriores categorías, pero que igual gustaban de compartir con ella. Pronto se dio cuenta que sus hermanos y primos tenían un gran grupo de gente a su alrededor. "No los considero a todos mis confidentes o buenos amigos" dijo Lily la única vez que le preguntó cómo soportaba que un gran séquito besara el suelo donde pisaba, "sé que todo se basa en la fama de mis padres y familia, pero me divierto con todo lo que hacen para ser parte de mi vida". Ella adoraba ser el centro de atención, sin embargo, muchas veces se quejaba de no encontrar tiempo para que ellos estuvieran solos, sin los amigos de ella o los de él.

Su prima, Rose Weasley, no tan sólo pertenecía a la misma renombrada familia, sino que sus dos padres eran héroes de guerra. Fácilmente se le consideraba otra celebridad en Hogwarts, pero no estaba acompañada de un séquito de chicos y chicas que fingían ser sus amigos para poder conseguir los privilegios de tener a alguien importante de su lado, o una fila interminable de familiares molestando con estúpidas bromas que sólo los que tenían el apellido Weasley explícita o implícitamente en sus certificados de nacimiento entendían. Era raro verla completamente sola. No se la imaginaba como alguien popular (especialmente por su fama de prefecta perfecta), pero tampoco la veía desprovista de la usual compañía que su estatus traía. A pesar que no tuviera una personalidad extrovertida, igual podría estar rodeada con varias personas sólo por costumbre y porque le resultaba más cómodo estar con ellas que ser una chica solitaria. Así que al verla toda la tarde del domingo en la biblioteca y teniendo como única compañía aquel viejísimo libro, lo hizo comprender que ella buscaba refugio de todas esas personas y deseaba estar sola. Nadie tampoco había venido a acompañarla, por lo que bien no sabían dónde estaba o sabían que no quería ser molestada. Una hija de héroes de la guerra y con apellido Weasley que valoraba los momentos de tranquilidad de otorgaba la soledad. Eso era ciertamente interesante.

En los días siguientes, se dirigió a solas a la biblioteca cuando las clases terminaban temprano. Encontró a Rose en la sección de Runas Antiguas. No leía el libro de antes, sino que hacía los deberes o estudiaba. Dos veces alguien la interrumpió: una vez fue su hermano Hugo para decidir qué regalo de navidad le darían a sus padres y la otra Elena Elkins, una Hufflepuff de su mismo año, pidiéndole ayuda con la materia de Aritmancia. En ambas ocasiones se mostró amable y dejó en pausa lo que hacía para atenderlos.

El sábado tuvo que acompañar a Bulstrode a buscar un libro de consulta de Runas Antiguas y no vio a la pelirroja (se desvió casualmente por el camino habitual y transitaron por la sección de Criaturas Mágicas). Al día siguiente nuevamente volvió, encontrándola leyendo en el mismo lugar aquel viejo libro. Cuando Ben Jordan, un Gryffindor de su mismo año, la saludó y le preguntó algo sobre la redacción de Pociones; ella se notó algo molesta por su interrupción, pero aún así accedió a ayudarle.

Había descubierto un patrón: los días de semana estaba disponible para el mundo, los sábados los reservaba para Merlín sabía qué o a quiénes necesitaba dedicar tiempo, y los domingos eran exclusivos de ella.

-¿No has notado que Malfoy anda muy raro últimamente? –preguntó Maggie Carrow, cuando lo vio bajar con la mochila en su espalda el siguiente domingo.

Nott y ella estaban sentados cómodamente en el sofá más aparatoso y grande de la sala común. Bulstrode estaba cerca, ayudando de mala gana a Camille Jugson con un hechizo de Transformaciones.

-Voy a la biblioteca. No tiene nada de raro –miró sin saber si enojarse o reírse ante una ridícula imitación que Nott hacía de él y de su nueva afición por la biblioteca-. Es una lástima que ni en los libros se encuentre un modo de hacerte tener un buen sentido del humor, Nott. Supongo que los milagros son imposibles de hallar –el chico detuvo su imitación y lo miró, descolocado. Carrow comenzó a reírse y Bulstrode sonrió-. Nos vemos en la cena –se despidió, rodando los ojos.

Se sentó en el mismo lugar de la Sección de Deportes y comenzó a escribir la redacción de Pociones. Sus ojos se encontraban perdidos entre el tintero, los dos libros que usaba a modo de consulta y el pergamino que de a poco iba a llenándose con información. Y de vez en cuando, su mirada subía hasta recorrer los casi ocho metros de separación y se encontraba con la pelirroja que leía incesantemente cerca de la ventana.

Ciertamente, Rose Weasley se escondía en la biblioteca para reunirse con la soledad las tardes de los domingos.

* * *

_Queridos mamá y papá:_

_Gracias por sus deseos. No he estado estresándome por los estudios, pero les estoy dedicando más tiempo que antes. Mentiría si dijera que le ocurre a todos los que van a rendir los ÉXTASIS, así que simplemente aceptaré que he decido utilizar mi tiempo libre en algo útil como ir a la biblioteca y estudiar. Supongo que no hará ningún daño al ego familiar que termine la escuela con una consiste cantidad de ÉXTASIS bajo mis brazos, ¿no?_

_Mamá, no te preocupes por mí. No estoy muriendo ni llorando en las esquinas de los pasillos, si eso es a lo que te referías con cómo llevo todo. Como muchos dirían, las relaciones con las personas no son eternas y debemos aprender a vivir sin ellas. Hay cosas peores y más importantes en el mundo de las cuales preocuparse que detenerse a llorar por haber terminado con mi novia. Estoy bien._

_Los veo en navidad. Y no, mamá, no me molesta que hayas elegido mi túnica de antemano. El azul me gusta. Gracias por hacerlo: sabes cuánto detesto comprar ropa formal._

_Un saludo,_

_Scorpius M._

_P.D.: Si el abuelo comienza nuevamente a relucir el tema del orgullo familiar y de lo asombroso que es el hecho de no tener una Potter dañando el apellido Malfoy, dile que Slytherin ganó el partido de quidditch contra Gryffindor. Eso lo distraerá por un buen tiempo._

* * *

Percibió algo de movimiento y levantó la cabeza, viendo que ella se levantaba y ponía un separador dentro del libro antes de cerrarlo. Notando que las antorchas no habían sido encendidas, supuso que todavía quedaba mucho para la hora de cena, así que le pareció extraño que después de cuatro domingos siguiendo la misma rutina, la chica terminara su tarde de lectura antes de lo normal.

Sin tomar su mochila y dejando el libro sobre la mesa, la chica lo miró por primera vez desde que había tomado la cuestionable labor de espiarla hacía un mes atrás. Ya se habían visto antes, incluso una vez ella inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo, pero ahora sus ojos estaban fijos en los de él, clavándose con una intensidad que lo descolocó por el lugar y la situación en la que se encontraban.

Caminando con sigilosos pasos, como si no quisiera ser descubierta, cruzó el pasillo y se le acercó:

-¿Qué estás haciendo? –preguntó, con la voz ahogada. Respiraba pesadamente.

Scorpius parpadeó, un poco descolocado por todo lo que ocurría. Estaba estudiando como siempre y de un momento a otro, Rose se hallaba plantada frente a él preguntándole algo estúpidamente evidente.

-Estudiando –dijo, sintiéndose tentado a señalar lo que tenía regado frente a él sobre la mesa para hacer aún más clara su respuesta, pero no lo hizo porque temió que aquello no le haría mucha gracia a su interlocutora.

-¿Por qué no puedes hacerlo en otro lugar? Hay cientos de lugares vacíos en la biblioteca. Busca uno y quédate en él.

A pesar de tener algunos rizos escapando de su moño, pudo ver que la punta de sus orejas adquiría un tinte rojizo.

-Me gusta aquí –soltó la pluma y alzó levemente los hombros.

-¿Desde cuándo te gustan los deportes? –movió la cabeza vigorosamente mientras hablaba-. Lily solía quejarse de cuánto detestabas el quidditch, así que dudo que hayas adquirido el mínimo interés en escobas, snitchs, y quaffles en el último mes.

Así que sí había notado que venía a estudiar al mismo lugar que ella en el último mes. Bueno, casi, estaban en distintas secciones de la biblioteca técnicamente.

Seguían reuniéndose seguido por las noches y ella no había insinuado nada que le diera a entender que notaba la nueva compañía los domingos por la noche. Todo seguía con normalidad.

-Es tranquilo y tiene buena iluminación –contestó con simpleza, causando que ella entrecerrara los ojos, molesta. Sintiéndose realmente divertido por su actitud, continuó con algo que de seguro la sacaría de sus casillas:-. ¿Acaso te pongo nerviosa, Rose?

-Por supuesto que sí –el rubio abrió los ojos, sorprendido por su respuesta-. De repente comienzas a venir los domingos a estudiar al mismo sitio que yo, mirándome por largos lapsos de tiempo –rodeó la mesa hasta quedar a su lado y apoyó una mano, inclinándose un poco hacia él-. No sabía que tenías tendencias psicopáticas, Malfoy.

-¿Tendencias psicopáticas? –y sin poder evitarlo, empezó a reírse.

Las pequeñas pecas en el rostro de la chica desaparecieron bajo un intenso rubor que cubría todo su rostro.

Negando con la cabeza y mirando hacia ambos lados, temerosa que alguien los viera, retrocedió:

-Espero que Madame Pince venga a sacarte por no guardar silencio, idiota –lo miraba duramente-. Y para que sepas, hoy no iré –él sabía a lo que se refería. Rose alzó la barbilla, como si estuviera orgullosa de darle una razón para dejar de burlarse de ella-. Así que no mueras esperando por mí –agregó burlonamente.

-El viernes me dijiste que hoy no podrías. Mi memoria está perfectamente sana –dijo sonriendo.

Rose le dirigió una última mirada furibunda antes de darle la espalda y regresar a su asiento.

Sin contar las mínimas ocasiones en que se dirigieron algunas palabras cuando él todavía era el novio de Lily y la noche en que ella estaba pillando una borrachera en la Torre de Astronomía, ésta había sido la primera interacción que tenían sin estar entre caricias y con una cama sosteniendo el peso de sus cuerpos. Y había sido… bastante inusual. Rose se mostraba bastante amable con los demás, incluso cuando su expresión denotaba una leve molestia; sin embargo, ella no le daba a él ese trato tan calmado: abría la conversación con un ataque. La primera vez podía entenderlo, puesto que estaba borracha y él quiso darle lata; pero ahora ella estaba perfectamente sobria no tenía por qué ser tan hostil con él. Aunque el hecho que la estuviera espiando tuviera que ver con eso.

La noche llegó con rapidez y el flujo de personas que caminaba con dirección a la salida, creció dejando de seguro el lugar vacío. Su estómago gruñó y Scorpius miró su reloj, indeciso si ir a cenar o seguir torturando a Rose. Había dejado de estudiar hacía rato y disfrutaba ver las arrugas de la frente de la pelirroja ahondarse mientras él hojeaba un libro de quidditch, tarareando la canción que tocaba el tocadiscos de la sala común aquella mañana. Un nuevo gruñido de su estómago bastó para hacerlo desistir y guardó sus cosas.

Cuando se levantó de la silla, encontró a Rose mirándolo. Su expresión se deshizo de tensiones y parecía contenta, como si el hecho que él fuera el primero en irse aquella vez la convirtiera en ganadora de un concurso del que no estaba enterado que competía.

Fue a devolver los libros que había sacado y cuidó de dirigirse a la puerta por el pasillo que separaba las secciones de Runas Antiguas y Deportes, para poder molestar tan sólo un poco más a Rose antes de bajar a cenar. Después de todo, no la vería en casi toda la semana, puesto que volverían a tener un maratónico período de evaluaciones para preparar los ÉXTASIS.

Mientras se acercaba, escuchó varias voces provenientes del sector donde estaba Rose.

-Vamos, no te cuesta nada. Nadie más que nosotros sabrá que me hiciste este favor –enarcó las cejas, reconociendo la suave voz de Lily Potter.

-Diciéndolo así suena más a trampa que a simple ayuda –dijo Rose usando un tono de voz más bajo que el de su prima.

-Rosie, por favor –intervino alguien más. Era un chico, pero no sabía de quién se trataba-. Así Lily deja de molestar y todos podremos tener una existencia pacífica.

-Pero… -escuchó protestar a Rose, siendo interrumpida por Lily.

Se aproximó al librero que separaba la sección de Runas Antiguas y la de Literatura Muggle, y sacó el libro más grueso que encontró al alcance. Lo dejó con rapidez sobre la mesa más cercana, e hizo una mueca. Volvió a sacar otro libro y luego otro más, hasta que con el cuarto consiguió haber tenido éxito: en el otro lado del librero alguien había sacado un libro y los demás se encontraban recostados unos sobre otros. Con cuidado, comenzó a ponerlos de pie, hasta que sólo uno estaba inclinado, evitando que el resto volvieran a caerse.

Agachándose un poco para ver mejor entre el espacio que había hecho entre los libros, vio a Lily sentada junto a Rose. La primera hablaba sin parar, mientras que Rose parecía querer estar en cualquier otro lugar menos ése. La voz que no había reconocido se trataba la del hermano menor de Rose. También habían dos personas más: ambas pertenecían al clan Weasley. La de pelo pelirrojo le daba la espalda, mientras que la mulata con una larga melena azabache estaba frente a Rose, mirando con irritación a Lily.

-Vamos, Rosie. Ayudarme a redactar mi redacción de Astronomía no es hacer trampa.

-Tenemos conceptos distintos de lo que significa _ayuda_ –suspiró, claramente molesta-. Porque por lo que entendí, quieres que prácticamente yo te escriba la redacción y tu única participación sería que añadieras tu nombre a ésta.

-Es la primera y única vez que te pido algo así. No es mi culpa que Firenze crea que su asignatura es a la que debería dedicarle más tiempo –hizo un exagerado puchero para dar pena-. No alcancé a hacer todas las redacciones y deberes, ¿vale? Por favor, Rosie. Por favoooo-

La mulata lanzó un pequeño gemido y golpeó suavemente la mesa, haciéndola callar.

-Termina tu acto, Lily. Debes aprender a organizar tu tiempo y ya.

-Qué malvada eres, Roxanne. No puedo creer que no tengas un poco de compasión con tu pequeña prima.

-Sí, claro. Irresponsable prima, querrás decir –negó con la cabeza, y su voz cambió a una más ligera cuando se dirigió a Rose:-. Louis está como loco. Volvió a pelear con sus padres por carta.

-Oh, pobre Louis –musitó Rose, suspirando.

-Lucy y yo venimos a pedirte que hables con él. Sé que todos tenemos nuestro odio adolescente a la familia, pero que esté ganando resentimiento hasta con la lechuza del abuelo es demasiado –explicó, ganándose una risita por parte de Hugo-. ¿Podrías hacerlo entrar en razón? Eres la única persona inteligente que sabrá qué decirle.

-Al menos para calmarlo –intervino la pelirroja de pelo liso que le daba la espalda. Debía tratarse de Lucy-. Si sigue así, créeme que las navidades serán un infierno.

A juzgar por las arrugas en su frente, Scorpius tenía la idea que Rose no se encontraba muy feliz por aquella petición. Se movió incómoda en su asiento, tratando de ganar tiempo para encontrar el modo de negarse. Pero para su sorpresa, ella asintió y dijo que lo haría aquella misma noche.

Lily bufó, y dijo algo como "sí, ya, la crisis de Louis está solucionada, ¿ahora qué hay de la mía?" y antes que Roxanne pudiera contestar, Rose se le adelantó:

-No te ayudaré a hacer trampa –dijo con severidad.

-Rosie –la tajante negativa no parecía haber hecho efecto en Lily. La chica puso una mano en el hombro izquierdo de su prima, y lo apretó con suavidad-, no seas así. Papá me ha contado que tía Hermione les hacía a tío Ron y a él los deberes cuando estaban cortos de tiempo.

-Porque estaban ocupados salvando al mundo mágico, mientras tú estás ocupada besuqueándote con tu novio –Roxanne la miró con incredulidad-. Son situaciones totalmente distintas. Además, deja de usar a tu padre y a los de Rose como excusa para todo.

-Claro que no. Todos sabemos que tío Ron no es fanático de los estudios y de seguro mi papá odiaba estudiar para dos o tres asignaturas.

-Lily, asume las consecuencias de no hacer la redacción y no molestes a otros que-

-Sólo fue una vez. No es justo que deba pagar las consecuencias por algo de una sola vez.

Ambas primas se enfrascaron en una discusión que parecía no conocer fin. Mientras Hugo y Lucy las miraban sin demasiada sorpresa, como si tuvieran que soportar aquello seguido, Rose se hundió en su silla, completamente ajena al intercambio verbal que ocurría a su alrededor.

La chica que había dado aquella negativa desapareció. Le parecía imposible encontrarla, puesto que todo en la postura y semblante de la pelirroja demostraba que estaba considerando seriamente lo dicho por Lily.

Fijó su mirada en Rose, notando que cerraba los ojos con pesadez.

Era como si con la mención del padre de Lily y los de ella, todo rastro de su resolución se había esfumado en un instante.

Inhalando con profundidad, Scorpius se enderezó y rodeó el librero, saliendo de su escondite.

El primero en notar su presencia fue el hermano de Rose, que le dio un pequeño golpe en el brazo a Lily para que prestara atención a la nueva compañía que tenían.

-¿Scorpius? –preguntó ella después de mirarlo un momento, extrañada por su aparición.

Rose abrió los ojos rápidamente y los enfocó en él, teniendo la misma expresión que su prima.

Se sintió un poco intimidado de ser el centro de atención, especialmente porque el ambiente era muy tenso debido a la discusión que había interrumpido.

-Estoy buscando a Weasley –no podía llamarla por su nombre de pila. Eso levantaría inmediatas sospechas. Aunque estar ante cuatro personas con aquel apellido no era lo más conveniente-. A ti, Weasley –dirigió la mirada a Rose y ella hizo una mueca, confundida-. Bulstrode te está buscando. Una emergencia de prefectos, supongo.

Transcurrieron larguísimos segundos en los que ambos se sostuvieron la mirada.

Por primera vez le resultó fácil leer qué había en sus ojos: incertidumbre. No tenía idea por qué había aparecido en el momento perfecto para rescatarla del acoso de sus primos. Y siendo sincero, él tampoco. Quizás había sentido pena por ella o estaba tan interesado en ver materializadas las palabras de Kate, su amiga, al decir que ahora ella decía lo que pensaba. De seguro antes no solía negarse ante las peticiones de sus primos; y por lo mismo no quería verla dar dos pasos y retroceder tres para acceder al favor que pedía Lily.

Además, poner en problemas a Lily era un bono extra que obtenía de su intervención familiar.

Una forzada sonrisa apareció en los labios de Rose:

-Gracias, Malfoy –se puso de pie, ofreciendo tímidas disculpas a sus primos y hermano por tener que retirarse de improviso-. ¿Dónde está Bulstrode?

-En la Torre de Astronomía, creo –respondió. Ella claramente captó el doble sentido de sus palabras y la vio morderse el labio inferior, tratando de controlar su reacción. Estaba dicho: molestar a Rose era algo muy divertido como para dejar de hacerlo-. O tal vez en el Gran Comedor. No lo sé. Te estaba buscando por todo el castillo.

Sabiendo que había dicho más palabras de las que usualmente usaría con algún desconocido, hizo un movimiento de cabeza a modo de despedida. Miró a Lily por un momento antes de caminar y alejarse de la sección de Runas Antiguas.

Una vez que salió de la biblioteca, Scorpius suspiró cansinamente. Antes no habría siquiera pensando en salvar a alguien de un martirio familiar. Comenzar a notar a personas que antes no eran más que parte del montón era una molestia. Gastaba tiempo y energías en asuntos que no le correspondían.

-Hey, Malfoy.

Se detuvo y giró algo asombrado de ver a Rose corriendo hacia él.

La vio exhalar hondamente, mientras una mueca torcida que no alcanzaba a ser sonrisa que formaba en su boca:

-¿Bulstrode no me busca, cierto? –preguntó, bajando la barbilla casi imperceptiblemente.

-Tal vez. No lo sé. No he lo he visto desde hace horas.

Su respuesta fue un simple "oh".

-Debía asegurarme, supongo –se encogió de hombros, suspirando. Lo miró largamente, examinándolo. Finalmente cuando habló, lo hizo con resignación:-. No sé por qué me rescataste, pero… gracias.

-Realmente yo tampoco lo sé –admitió, preguntándose lo mismo. Ni el hecho de conseguirle una T en Astronomía a Lily era una razón poderosa como haberlo hecho decidir intervenir de ese modo.

-De seguro lo hiciste para vengarte de Lily –sonrió. Él no pudo evitar imitar el gesto. Se quedaron unos segundos así, hasta que ella bajó la mirada, incómoda. No había nada más qué decir-. Bueno… voy a cenar –se movió hacia un lado-. Espero que no sigas espiándome. Es bastante horripilante –le advirtió antes de irse.

No se giró para verla, sino que esperó que sus pasos desaparecieran para continuar su camino.

Hija de dos héroes de guerra, ahijada del famosísimo Harry Potter, y miembro del clan más reconocido del mundo mágico. Era un largo e importante título que cargar bajo sus hombros. Especialmente cuando se tenía un gran número de primos recordándole quiénes eran sus padres y qué habían hecho casi siempre.

Después de infructuosos intentos, por fin varias preguntas habían sido respondidas mientras otras habían nacido. Estaba acercándose a descubrir quién era Rose Weasley.

La vida había seguido y ahora aquel pensamiento no le parecía tan abrumador. De algún modo se sentía entusiasta por poder correr para alcanzar el presente y acercarse al futuro, dejando el pasado a sus espaldas, donde pertenecía.

Desde entonces, cuando el siguiente domingo Scorpius llegó a sentarse en la mesa ubicada al lado diametralmente opuesto en la que Rose leía a solas un nuevo libro, él supo que estaba viviendo el presente: ella simplemente le sonrió y no volvió a quejarse de su nuevo lugar de estudio dominical.

Aparentemente ver el sol y el nuevo mundo que éste presentaba ante sus ojos, no era algo tan malo después de todo. No cuando sentía que los vacíos dejaban de molestar con un peso extraño sobre su pecho. Quizás los estaba ignorando de modo inconsciente o, también cabía la remota posibilidad de que éstos comenzarán lentamente a llenarse.


	6. Activación

_Lamentablemente mis musas han estado de vacaciones y no he podido avanzar todo lo que quise con el siguiente capítulo como para poder haber actualizado antes. No quiero seguir alargando la espera y en un intento desesperado para que el estrés estimule el regreso de las musas, publico el último capítulo finalizado en su totalidad._

_Muchísimas gracias por leer y por sus reviews. Me gusta ver el entusiasmo que genera el fic, especialmente por el personaje de Rose. Muchas han expresado que les gusta su determinación, a pesar de ser tímida y reservada._

_Espero que les guste el capítulo. Es el más largo hasta el momento y será del agrado de muchas porque por fin Rose dejará de ser un misterio al cien por ciento. Además aparecerá un diálogo importante que no sólo da el título al fic, sino que muestra un punto eje de toda la historia._

_Capítulo beteado por la increíble _sara_f_black_ :)._

* * *

**VI: Activación**

Rose y él habían cambiado. La indefinible relación entre ambos, para ser exacto. A la par de reconocer la presencia de la pelirroja en público, y darle silenciosa y distante compañía a su lectura de los domingos; por las noches también las cosas habían cambiado: en tan sólo un par de días había conseguido más de lo que hizo en semanas de búsqueda y persecución inútiles.

Sus encuentros permanecían un secreto, siendo planificados antes de despedirse la noche anterior. Pero ya no eran lo mismo: uno de los dos se saludaba, el otro respondía, y entre frases sin sentido que tal vez querían llenar un vacío desconocido, comenzaban a acercarse para dejar que sus bocas estuvieran ocupadas para hablar. Todo lo contrario a la frialdad y desapego de las veces anteriores.

En cada ocasión Scorpius se sumergía en la aventura de explorar y _conocer_ a Rose, porque antes no lo había hecho. Antes simplemente no estaba con ella, sino que pensaba en estar con otra. Se lanzó a descubrir sus labios, su cabello, las pecas de sus hombros, el lunar bajo su pecho derecho ("Uh, lo odio. No sé. Es… feo. Realmente no me gusta" dijo la única vez que se molestaron con el hecho de saber información íntima el uno del otro), sus marcadas y sinuosas caderas; su vientre plano, pero no firme, de alguien que se permite comer dulces y chucherías sin mayor restricción; la increíblemente pálida piel entre sus muslos, "¿Sabías que la parte más horrible del cuerpo humano son los pies? Son importantísimos, pero creo que visualmente no son agradables a la vista" comentó la vez que él se aproximaba a las rodillas. Cada parte de ella era algo nuevo por descubrir y experimentar, por analizar qué efecto tendría en ella sus estímulos en una zona específica.

Pero más allá de aquel primitivo estudio, Scorpius se sentía fascinado por ella.

-Debo admitir que eso fue… -el pecho de la chica se elevó mientras inhalaba profundamente-, fue increíble.

-Eso es algo nuevo –Scorpius rodó para quedar acostado sobre su lado izquierdo. Usó su brazo izquierdo de apoyo, recostando el mentón en éste-. Me gusta.

-¿Qué? –movió la cabeza, confundida por su afirmación.

-Que alabes mis habilidades sexuales… -dijo burlón.

Sus mejillas adquirieron una tonalidad rojiza.

-Bueno, debe ser beneficioso para tu ego que no tenga experiencia. Puedo… -sonrió. Un brillo apareció en sus pupilas-, impresionarme por tus habilidades.

-¿Estás insinuando que si lo hicieras con otros te darías cuenta que no tengo nada especial?

-Sacas conclusiones que yo no he hecho.

Rose tenía un sentido del humor extraño, pero no por eso menos divertido. Siempre era lo mismo: lanzaba alguna frase que podría interpretarse ofensiva, y luego se reía. Le gustaba descolocarlo y sorprenderlo. Al igual que él, disfrutaba viendo la respuesta de su interlocutor a algo que no podría esperarse.

Después de intercambiar unas cortas risas, la chica se levantó para buscar su ropa.

Sin quitarle los ojos de encima, él dijo:

-¿Por qué siempre huyes para vestirte?

Ella frunció el ceño mientras negaba con la cabeza. Parecía encontrar ridícula su pregunta.

-Porque no quiero que me veas –respondió resolutivamente, aunque por su cara se notaba que no estaba del todo satisfecha con su respuesta. Él arqueó una ceja, también sorprendido por darle un material tan flojo y poco consistente-. No sé… -se giró para colocarse la ropa interior y luego el resto de la vestimenta institucional-. Hay momentos en los cuales hay que estar vestidos y otros no. Y ahora ha llegado el tiempo de tener ropa –una vez que terminó, volvió a girarse. Sus ojos se encontraron. Scorpius no sabía cómo interpretar su expresión. La sonrisa no había abandonado su rostro, pero ya no estaba tan ligera de humor como antes-. ¿Qué ocurre? –soltó después de lo que pareció una eternidad.

Scorpius observó el modo en que sus manos alisaban las mangas de la blusa, a pesar que parecían como si hubieran sido recién planchadas. Todo en ella gritaba perfección: el perfecto nudo triangular de la corbata, los botones cerrados de la blusa, la capucha bien doblada de la túnica, los zapatos brillantes; y la insignia de Ravenclaw cosida en la túnica, sobre el corazón, tal como dictaban las reglas de la escuela, la hacían la viva imagen de la estudiante modelo.

La estudiante modelo que se estaba acostando regularmente con el ex de su prima…

-No te gusta llamar la atención.

Si estaba sorprendida por la inconfundible afirmación en sus palabras, lo ocultó bien. Simplemente ladeó la cabeza, observándole como si delante de ella tuviera una ingeniosa pregunta de examen la cual no le presentaba mayor problema responder. Tan sólo le resultaba interesante.

-¿Por qué dices eso? –preguntó, con curiosidad.

-Porque no quieres que nadie se fije en ti más de lo absolutamente necesario.

Las esferas luminosas comenzaron a moverse lentamente, describiendo círculos sobre sus cabezas. Entre medias sombras y destellos de luz, vio a la joven esbozar una triste sonrisa:

-En caso que no lo hayas notado, soy una Weasley.

Aquella única frase era más explicativa que cualquier largo monólogo que siempre dejaba preguntas por contestar.

Era inevitable que los ojos de todos estuvieran sobre ella. No tan sólo por lo llamativos de su color de cabello y estaturas, ni simplemente por sus sobresalientes calificaciones. El apellido Weasley y el legado de sus padres siempre estaban con ella, haciéndola destacar donde fuera que pusiera un pie. Y a pesar de haber sido preparada para una vida así y de convivir con la fama en la cotidianidad, no se sentía cómoda con ella. Caminaba como si quisiera huir de la atención, se vestía para pasar desapercibida e iba por la vida en silencio, esperando que nadie repusiera en su presencia.

Ciertamente conocer a Rose era una actividad… divertida.

Al ver que el chico no diría nada más, ella dio un paso hacia atrás, dando por finalizada la conversación.

-¿Nos vemos mañana? –se miraron largamente. Como siempre, su mirada no transmitía ninguna emoción descifrable. Después de repetir las palabras en su mente para darles sentido, asintió-. Está bien. Buenas noches, Malfoy.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ella, las esferas se quedaron tan quietas como antes.

Al colocar las piezas que poseía en su lugar, todavía había un gran espacio por llenar. ¿Por qué Rose era tan insegura? La actitud que tenía con él no calzaba con alguien que no podía hacer valer su opinión ante sus primos o que se vestía a modo de camuflarse con lo que la rodeaba.

Por alguna razón, estaba seguro que el gran espacio por llenar no se trataba de una sola pieza: era una serie de hechos que unían aquellas dos facetas opuestas.

* * *

-¿Alguna vez has querido ser algo más que no puedes?

El que Nott le hubiera siquiera hablado ya era algo digno de sorprenderse. O tal vez no. Últimamente Carrow, él y otros compartían con él más de lo que en los seis años previos de escuela habían hecho (aunque esto se debía a que Carrow estaba interesada en ser novia de Bulstrode, por lo que se convirtió en su sombra y por consiguiente, también en la de Scorpius). Se saludaban por las mañanas, se sentaban juntos en todas las comidas, y hasta hacía una o dos intervenciones en sus conversaciones. Bulstrode ignoraba a Carrow y su grupo de amigos la mayoría del tiempo, y cuando no lo hacía, era más que claro que no le simpatizaba la atención de la chica.

Abandonando el periódico, Scorpius lo miró. De no ser por la expresión ida del joven, hubiera vuelto a sumergirse en la crónica sobre la vida de los hombreslobo. Nott estaba sumamente callado y serio, algo raro en él.

-¿Por qué querría ser algo que no puedo? –contestó, alzándose de hombros.

Pero cuando sus ojos se detuvieron en el punto donde el chico tenía la vista fija, entendió.

Maggie Carrow por fin había notado que el único modo infalible de captar la atención de Nathaniel Bulstrode, era por medio de los estudios. Desde que habían regresado de almorzar, la chica prácticamente le lanzó en la cara a Bulstrode su libro de Historia de la Magia y le pidió ayuda para entender el capítulo leído esta semana. Accediendo de mala gana, él comenzó a explicarle las revueltas de duendes ocurridas en los últimos tres siglos. Y al ver que tenía tan buen profesor, Carrow insistió en que la ayudara a revisar _todo_ el libro para preparar el ÉXTASIS.

-Eres igual que Bulstrode –Scorpius volvió a mirarle. La boca de Nott tembló mientras respiraba profundamente. Estaba enojado, y a la vez nervioso. Nunca antes habían cruzado más de dos palabras, y mucho menos en un nivel tan personal-. Te crees mejor que los demás.

-Eso es porque no me quejo por estupideces.

-Por favor, no seas hipócrita –su rostro comenzó a enrojecerse. Su tono seguía siendo bajo, por lo que todos en la sala común seguían inmersos en sus propias actividades-. Que Potter te haya dejado por Zabini es un golpe bajo. Diste lástima por meses.

Unas estridentes risas de unas niñas de primer año hicieron que Nott rompiera contacto visual.

Scorpius lo observó durante unos instantes. Recordó que una vez su padre le había contado que la hermana de su madre, Daphne Greengrass, fue la prometida del padre de Nott. El sólo hecho de pensar que hubo alguna posibilidad de estar relacionado por sangre con el confundido y arrebatado joven de ahora, le daba risa. Aunque debía admitir que lo había descolocado por restregarle en la cara que se sentía superior a los demás. Sólo una persona se lo había dicho antes, alguien que le importaba. Nunca imaginó que el tarado de Nott también lo haría.

¡Tenían diecisiete años y todavía había algunos que se comportaban como de trece! No sabía si sentir pena, o simplemente reírse del pobre diablo.

-Fueron mi mejor amigo y novia –habló con calma, como de quien verbalizaba una verdad universalmente conocida. El chico entrecerró los ojos y lo miró-. Y hasta donde sé, Bulstrode no es tu amigo y Carrow no es tu novia. Tú eres el que tiene el papel del amigo en esta historia. Me parece estúpido lamentar algo que _jamás_ has tenido. No me gusta que me hagas perder el tiempo con tus quejas injustificadas –Scorpius se acomodó en su asiento-. Además, me pregunto si alguna vez has tratado de hacer algo para resolver esta situación, ya que creo que no ha sido así. Una cosa es desearlo, y otra muy distinta es hacer todo lo posible para conseguirlo.

Se sostuvieron la mirada por un largo rato. Por un momento, Scorpius creyó que las personas estaban hablando más alto; pero se lo atribuyó al cambio drástico del ambiente entre ellos. La inusual y pequeña discusión había alcanzado su fin. Le resultaba imposible que Nott le contestara, debido a que sus palabras habían sido certeras y decisivas. A veces resultaba aburrido tener la razón. No había tiempo de disfrutar una buen intercambio de ideas, porque todo terminaba antes siquiera de entrar en la diversión. Aunque no podía esperar menos con el interlocutor que tenía delante de él.

Con los ojos brillantes y los hombros alicaídos, Nott se puso de pie y subió por las escaleras que daban a las habitaciones de hombres.

Al otro lado de la sala común, en el sector de los escritorios, Bulstrode movía las manos mientras movía la boca sin cesar. Su estudiante se encontraba más interesada en contemplarlo fijamente más que en tomar apuntes. De seguro él había notado esto, pero su orgullo enardecido por mostrar cuán inteligente era le impedía dar por terminada la larga sesión de estudio.

_Fueron mi mejor amigo y novia._

Nunca se preguntó si Zabini alguna vez estuvo en el mismo lugar que Nott. Alguien tan vivaz y temeroso de los compromisos no le habría quitado la novia a su mejor amigo. Zabini debió hallarse observándolos, recordando cada movimiento, risa, y mirada de Lily. Preguntándose por qué se fijaba tanto en ella, por qué ella no se ajustaba a la regla que "cuando una chica está o estuvo con uno de nosotros, la vagina y las tetas desaparecen para convertirse en un ser viviente asexuado", por qué y por qué. Y como él sí se atrevía a conseguir lo que deseaba, fue por Lily.

Lo que sí se había preguntado una infinidad de ocasiones, era cómo ella se había fijado en él. El cuándo, dónde y por qué le seguían rápidamente a esta interrogante. ¿Desde cuándo los _Scorpius_ que murmuraba mientras hacían el amor buscaban el nombre de alguien más? ¿En qué lugar estaban cuando decidieron iniciar una relación que lo destrozaría? ¿Por qué había dejado de amarlo? ¿Por qué no pudo fijarse en los cientos de chicos de la escuela en lugar de su mejor amigo?

Una conversación en particular vino a su mente.

Era noviembre o diciembre. Usando la enorme tormenta de nieve como excusa, algunos estudiantes de diversas casas se reunieron en un aula vacía para pasar la tarde, ya que era sábado y estaban confinados a estar en el castillo. Un Gryffindor de un año mayor llegó con bebidas obtenidas clandestinamente de Hogsmeade. Lily había tomado sólo un vaso de whiskey de fuego, y él tenía varias botellas de cervezas de mantequilla regadas a su alrededor. Ambos estaban sentados mientras veían con diversión cómo Zabini hacía el ridículo con una Hufflepuff en el centro de la habitación: para ejemplificar una anécdota que contaba, pidió a una de las chicas presentes que lo ayudase con la representación. La chica prácticamente saltó hacia él, tambaleándose penosamente por todo el alcohol ingerido. El resto de estudiantes estaban a su alrededor, disfrutando del relato pormenorizado y actuado del chico sobre su última conquista.

-Jamás me contaste cuán buen imitador era Tom –comentó la pelirroja, lanzado una risotada-. O mejor dicho: cuán bien se imita a sí mismo tratando de ligar en las fiestas.

-Creo que nadie más haría el ridículo a propósito tan bien como él.

-Le resulta bien –se movió un poco y le dio un pequeño golpe en las rodillas. Scorpius suspiró antes de extenderlas. Lily se recostó en ellas, apoyando la nuca en sus muslos-. Usar el ridículo como arma para simpatizar con las masas demuestra… madurez.

Quitó algunos mechones de su flequillo mientras le hacía cariño en el pelo. Entendiendo su silencio como una contestación importante, ella le pellizcó suavemente una rodilla para hacerlo hablar. Al sentirlo saltar por el ataque, se rió y dijo:

-Vamos, dime lo que piensas.

-Supongo que te encantaría saber Legeremancia, ¿no? –sonrió.

-Claro que sí. No me gusta que tu cara grite "quiero decirte algo" y no dices nada –repuso, haciendo un puchero-. Además, como no sé leer mentes, puedo usar otras tácticas para hacerte hablar. Algo más que besos son una de ellas…

No pudo evitar arquear las cejas ante su amenaza. Era bastante tentadora. Aunque con o sin amenaza, se lo diría. Siempre terminaba por revelarle lo que pensaba cuando un asunto parecía importante. Después de todo, se trataba de saber qué opinaba cada uno respecto a distintos modos de enfrentar la vida.

-No entiendo cómo hacer el ridículo de sí mismo a propósito demuestra madurez. Astucia, quizás –ella parpadeó varias veces, sin quitarle la mirada de la cara-. No todo en la vida se puede tomar como una broma.

-¿Hablas en serio? Scor, eso es tan… amargo e incorrecto –rodó los ojos mientras negó con la cabeza-. Reírse de sí mismo demuestra madurez. Significa que… que has aprendido de tus errores y puedes sacarles provecho haciendo sonreír a otros. Y de paso a quitarte un peso de encima. No siempre debes cargar tantas cosas sobre ti.

Se contuvo de responderle enseguida. No quería expresarse mal. Cuando no concordaban en algún asunto, uno de los dos decía algo sumamente inapropiado que hacía al otro enojarse e iniciar una pelea. Disfrutaba discutiendo, no podía negarlo, pero cuando se trataba de su novia, simplemente no era nada agradable. La opinión de Lily le importaba y las ideas contrarias tan sólo lo hacían sentir un vacío en el estómago que duraba horas.

-Entonces no tienes por qué cargar con ello. Si te vas a sentir mal, trata de-

-¿Por qué eres así? –le interrumpió-. Odio esta actitud, Scorpius –el que lo hubiera llamado por su nombre, demostraba su frustración-. No te gusta reírte de ti mismo, pero tampoco te tomas en serio. Te alejas de las personas, de las experiencias de la vida… No te importa _nada_.

-Tú me importas –repuso.

A pesar de no verbalizarlo, ella vio la incomprensión en su rostro y continuó:

-No me refiero a eso y lo sabes –le dirigió una dura mirada-. No me gusta que quieras desapegarte de todo. Es un mecanismo de defensa –Scorpius respingó para contener una risotada, y Lily prefirió ignorarlo-, pero no te hace bien. El aislarte del mundo no te hace superior o mejor que los demás.

-¿Me hace peor?

Bajó los ojos, dando la apariencia que los cerraba. Luego de un rato donde sólo se escuchaban las risas de los demás, ella negó con la cabeza y dijo:

-Denota inmadurez –giró el cuerpo para quedar con la mejilla derecha apoyada sobre sus piernas-. Es algo triste.

Permanecieron el resto de la tarde así, en silencio mientras él paseaba sus dedos entre su larga melena pelirroja.

Aquella tarde había aprendido que Lily se preocupaba por un hábito que había convertido en su forma de ser: alejarse a ser un mero observador de los monos de circo que transitaban por su vida. No entendía por qué le replicaba esto. Ella venía de una familia que gozaba de honor y popularidad. En cambio él hacía que el proceso de vivir fuera menos doloroso al no dar pie a las recriminaciones de un pasado que pertenecía a sus abuelos y padres. Su modo de vivir era perfectamente entendible. Esa noche se sintió inmensamente enojado consigo mismo. Justificarse ante Lily era una estupidez, y aún así lo hizo al día siguiente. Su aprobación le _importaba_.

Debido a la naturaleza de la conversación, no había notado algo sumamente importante: fue la primera vez que Lily vio algo mejor en Zabini que en él.

Alejó su mirada de Bulstrode y Carrow, y buscó el párrafo donde había quedado cuando Nott lo había interrumpido.

Antes de volver a su lectura, Scorpius tuvo la incómoda sensación que el cuándo, cómo, dónde y por qué lentamente comenzaban a ser respondidos.

* * *

Huyendo de las molestas conversaciones de sus compañeros de casa, Bulstrode y Scorpius se dirigieron al sector de las aulas vacías del ala oeste. Con sus varitas limpiaron el polvo del suelo y las usaron para encender unas antiguas antorchas que estaban cubiertas de telarañas en las paredes.

Mientras elegían qué color de piezas tendrían cada cual, el rubio miró a su compañero con nerviosismo.

Con la aniquilación del último peón restante del ejército negro de Scorpius, éste supo que no podía alargar lo inevitable.

Se mojó los labios mientras abría la boca:

-¿Qué piensas de Weasley? –Sus palabras parecieron cobrar un enorme peso en su mente-. Rose Weasley –añadió.

Los ojos de Bulstrode lo estudiaron, con cierto dejo de sorpresa en ellos. Scorpius no pudo evitar pensar que era extraño, puesto que el chico debía estar esperando esta conversación. Después de todo, Bulstrode conocía a Rose desde que fueron nombrados prefectos en quinto curso y parecía tener cierto tipo de simpatía por ella. No era algo inesperado que preguntara por ella cuando ahora notaba más su presencia en clases o en los pasillos.

Acercando por fin el caballo al tablero, lo movió describiendo una "L" hacia la izquierda.

-Estaba preguntándome cuándo hablarías de Weasley -dejó que la figura relinchara sonoramente mientras se acomodaba en su nueva posición. Alzó la mirada desde el tablero hasta su cara, ofreciéndole una sonrisa divertida-, pero debo admitir que no esperaba que fuera de este modo. Parece que se te da mejor un acercamiento sutil a uno ofensivo.

-Odio cuando hablas tan… complicado, Bulstrode –entrecerró los ojos, usando su turno para mover un peón-. ¿He sido muy sutil de nuevo?

-Diría que has sido muy simple –lanzó una corta risa. Miró la nueva composición de las piezas y luego de unos segundos, colocó a un alfil defendiendo la torre. Scorpius pensó en preguntarle qué tipo de jugada era ésa, pero el chico era un genio en el juego, por lo que se abstuvo de gastar energías en algo que evidentemente era parte de un plan-. Veamos, trataré de ser menos complicado, Scorpius… -se aclaró la garganta-. ¿Así que Weasley y tú, eh?

Ver sus cejas enarcadas perderse bajo el flequillo de pelo oscuro y aquella sonrisita burlona justificaban sus razones para abstenerse de hablar con Bulstrode. O al menos, dilatar el momento lo más posible.

Nathaniel Bulstrode y él eran muy similares. Preferían alejarse de los demás y vivir sus vidas, sin siquiera observar con detenimiento lo que ocurría a su alrededor porque la mayoría de personas tenían preocupaciones mundanas y poco interesantes. Esto estaba cambiando lentamente en Scorpius, pero eso no quería decir que no entendiera que precisamente por esa razón, reconocerle que necesitaba de su ayuda o que su opinión le importaba en cierta medida era desencadenar una bestia dispuesta a jugar con su presa hasta que se aburriera de atormentarla. Cuando alguien captaba su atención, no dudaba en divertirse con una figura que destacaba en la monocromía y superficialidad de los habitantes del castillo. Y saberse superior o poseedor de información que le otorgaba poder por sobre su objeto de interés, no era más que otro tipo de juego aún más delicioso que entretenerse manipulando las reacciones de los demás después de haberlos estudiado durante un tiempo. Tener una _evidente_ y admitida ventaja por sobre alguien que destacaba en su vida, lo hacía pensar en mil posibilidades de disfrutar el placer de ver cuán lejos pensaban llegar por conseguir su ayuda. Con Bulstrode no habría diferencia.

No iba a darle el gusto. Simplemente le devolvió la mirada, esperando que dejara aquella burla y respondiera a su pregunta.

-Qué aburrido eres, Scorpius –soltó luego de un rato Bulstrode. Rodó los ojos antes de erguirse un poco, dejando aquel rostro de fingido interés por molestarlo-. Si fueras normal, ya estarías gritándome por no tomarte en serio o algo del estilo.

-Por favor, no me compares con el resto de retardados de esta escuela –bufó, sintiéndose ligeramente ofendido ante su comentario-. Sabes muy bien que ninguno de los dos somos precisamente como ellos.

-Y tampoco quiere decir que seamos iguales por no ser como los demás –antes siquiera de darle tiempo de analizar el significado de sus palabras, su compañero dijo:-. No creí que demorarás tanto en preguntarme sobre ella. Sé que te gusta el misterio, pero… todo esto me llama la atención.

De haber sido él en sus zapatos, el momento de hablar sobre Rose habría venido varios días después. No hubo silencios ni palabras que cambiarán el rumbo de la conversación. Tal vez estuvo equivocado. Bulstrode y él eran similares, pero no iguales. No participaban en el desarrollo de los hechos del mismo modo.

Sabiendo que la partida de ajedrez quedaría irremediablemente olvidada por un tiempo, su compañero se reclinó y se cruzó de brazos:

-Antes de responderte, ¿puedo saber por qué? –su voz era serena. No había malicia en ella, pero claramente se encontraba interesado en la respuesta-. ¿Por qué Weasley?

Imitó el movimiento del joven, y se alejó del tablero mientras cambiaba de posición.

Era inútil pensar una respuesta completamente honesta y que describiera la razón por la cual la prima de su ex novia estaba cobrando un papel relevante en su vida. Durante semanas se hacía la misma pregunta, y lo único que obtenía era la sensación de no querer despertar por las mañanas.

-Una noche me encontró caminando por el castillo. Era de madrugada… Y no hizo nada –era una mentira, pero no del todo. No sabía explicar cómo ésas palabras representaban lo que sentía respecto a las interminables noches que se encontraba con Rose y las que ahora se traducían a saludarla en los pasillos, a acompañarla en silencio los domingos en la biblioteca a varios metros de distancia y a clavarle los ojos en sus rizos pelirrojos en clases-. No estaba en mis mejores días, así que me desquité en ella. No me envío a la sala común, o amenazó con delatarme a Slughorn para recibir un castigo. Tan sólo se quedó allí, escuchándome hasta que se aburrió de mis _amables_ palabras y me colocó en mi lugar. Un comportamiento normal, pero no en ella. No cuando se trata de una prefecta y no hizo lo que supuestamente debía hacer cuando me encontró.

Los ojos del chico se entrecerraron casi imperceptiblemente. Parecía pensativo.

Un eterno silencio se instaló entre ellos. Por un momento Scorpius se preguntó si el castillo no estuviera repentinamente deshabitado y pronto se rió mentalmente de aquella preocupación. Nevaba desde hacía tres días seguidos, por lo que no había duda que todos debían hallarse en sus salas comunes o en la biblioteca, buscando un lugar caliente para pasar el rato antes de bajar a cenar.

-Bueno, eso no suena algo como que Weasley haría –dijo Bulstrode, tomando la reina blanca. Comenzó a jugar con ella, girándola sobre una palma de su mano-, sin embargo, eres el ex de su prima. Los Potter y Weasley, especialmente Rose Weasley y su hermano, parecen ser más cercanos por la amistad entre sus padres; por lo que actuar bajo las reglas de la escuela no parecía ser lo más sabio –más que hablarle a él, parecía verbalizar sus pensamientos-. No la culparía por querer… corregir tu endemoniado humor. Tuvo mayor grado de conocimiento de Lily Potter y de ti, y quiso ayudar –soltó aire, casi suspirando. Lo miró y su sombría expresión cambió a una más ligera-. Parece que resultó. Ya no andas llorando como un alma torturada.

Sintiendo la ansiedad asentarse en su pecho, el rubio prestó atención al tablero y movió una pieza al azar.

-Me sorprendió, ¿sabes? –admitió, sintiendo que aquellas palabras contenían una enorme verdad. Sostuvo la mirada a su compañero-. Por eso quiero saber qué piensas de ella.

-Weasley es una chica inteligente. Respetable, también –sonrió mientras devolvía la reina a su lugar-. Creo que es una de las pocas personas que no tiene el cerebro vacío.

-Estaba convencido que era imposible escucharte hablar bien de alguien.

-Es difícil encontrar alguien que tenga buen tema de conversación.

Se miraron largamente.

Scorpius siempre había sentido estima por Bulstrode, especialmente cuando se apartó del establecido grupo de amigos que tenían desde primer año luego que Zabini y él se separaran. Una gran parte de ello se debía a que el chico no estaba realmente interesado en que fueran sus amigos, y por lo mismo era el más callado y casi invisible de todos. Tener conexiones tal vez era importante, sobretodo cuando los Bulstrode hacían negocios con varias familias de las cuales sus hijos asistían en la misma casa y año de su hijo; pero jamás invirtió tiempo ni energías en que la supuesta amistad con ellos fuera recíproca de su parte. Algo en lo que el rubio se sentía muy identificado. Quizás por lo mismo Bulstrode vio una oportunidad de alejarse de personas sosas y lo siguió, como si tomara su parte en medio del escándalo con Zabini.

Ambos al estar tan acostumbrados a no relacionarse con los que los rodeaban, casi no hablaban y si lo hacían, era tan sólo con enigmáticas palabras que significaban mucho más de lo que aparentemente eran. Nunca habían mantenido una conversación tan abierta. Y por lo mismo, Scorpius se sentía en una situación ajena a la realidad. En su mente había fabricado esta conversación varias veces, y en todas Bulstrode usaba miradas y sonrisas cargadas de evasión, alejándose de una respuesta concreta.

Sin embargo, aquí estaba, viviendo la hipotética conversación. Le había preguntado por Rose, reconociendo la nueva atención que tenía por ella; y sin mayores rodeos él le había dicho qué pensaba de ella.

-Y hay algo más –añadió, chasqueando sus dedos, seguramente para llamar la atención del rubio. Éste parpadeó-. Sabe jugar ajedrez, a diferencia de ti. Tres jugadas más y llego a jaque. ¿Seguimos?

Unos segundos perdido en sus divagaciones, y ahora su reina se encontraba inevitablemente muerta sin importar cómo moviera al rey o a las torres.

-No me gusta perder el tiempo. En especial si ya sé que seré humillado ante tus habilidades de estrategia –alzó un poco los brazos, confirmándose como el perdedor de la partida.

Si antes los papeles se hubieran invertido, Scorpius habría jugado con Bulstrode y no le respondería la información que buscaba de Rose. Ahora, se la diría, pero no sabría cómo hacerlo. En cambio él lo había hecho sin muchos rodeos. Sin evasiones, burlas o mentiras. Sólo la verdad.

Bulstrode estaba en lo correcto: que fueran parecidos, no quería decir que fueran iguales. No cuando él parecía ser más honesto y acertado que él.

* * *

Cuando el profesor Longbottom anunció una actividad en grupos, murmullos aquejumbrados se escucharon dentro de todo el invernadero.

-Primero que nada, reúnanse con sus parejas habituales de clases –al notar que nadie se movía, insistió con voz más grave:-. Vamos, vamos. No tenemos todo el día –después que la mayoría estaba de pie junto a su compañero usual de trabajo, el hombre tomó un pergamino que tenía sobre el desordenado escritorio y lo leyó-. Bien, los grupos serán de a cuatro personas. Reuniré dos parejas. Y cuando digo reuniré, es que _yo_ las escogeré. ¿Entendido, señor Zabini? –El susodicho asintió, no muy feliz por no poder estar con todos sus amigos-. Cuando cada grupo haya elegido un representante, éste vendrá a buscar un pergamino con las instrucciones.

-Qué mala suerte que hoy día he despertado con un ánimo antisocial y taciturno… –dijo Bulstrode por lo bajo.

Scorpius despegó su mirada del profesor y miró a su compañero.

-¿Cuándo no? –sonrieron.

La verdad es que Scorpius no estaba muy interesado en la actividad grupal. Trabajar con desconocidos le resultaba pesado, puesto que además de tener que tratar con personas con las que normalmente ni cruzaría palabra, la mayoría tenían métodos de trabajo poco eficientes por no decir que esperaban que los demás hicieran las cosas por ellos. No obstante, debía hacerlo. Esta actividad tendría una calificación que sería considerada en la evaluación oral del ÉXTASIS de Herbología. Al menos estaría con Bulstrode. Ambos trabajan bien juntos y el chico era la responsabilidad personificada.

De muy mala gana, los estudiantes comenzaron a moverse para reunirse con sus grupos. A pesar que el nivel de conversación subía de nivel, el profesor Longbottom no se dio por aludido y siguió recitando los grupos que previamente había formado:

-McLaggen y Radford, con Bones y Chambers –se aclaró la garganta-. Y finalmente Potter y Weasley, con Bulstrode y Malfoy.

No hubo necesidad siquiera de hacer algún comentario, ya que la expresión burlona en el rostro de Bulstrode le dio claramente a entender que él pensaba lo mismo: era realmente intrigante que por primera vez desde hacía siete años, tuvieran que trabajar con Rose Weasley. El término _casualidad_ se le venía a la mente, riéndose estridentemente en su cara.

Albus Potter rodeó el largo y enorme macetero que estaba en medio del lugar. Su prima le seguía muy de cerca, sólo iba unos pasos atrás. Una vez que estaban cerca de ellos, Albus saludó a ambos con una sonrisa:

-Qué suerte que nos haya tocado con ustedes, ¿no, Rosie?

-Sí –respondió, con voz extraña. Su vista estaba fija en Bulstrode.

Sin muchas discrepancias, Albus fue elegido como representante del grupo.

Mientras él había ido a buscar el pergamino con las instrucciones de la actividad, Bulstrode le preguntó a la pelirroja cómo había estado la ronda de la noche anterior.

-Calmada. Creo que nadie se atrevería a dejar el calor de sus camas para congelarse a los pasillos –dijo, cansinamente-. Excepto que Zach tuvo una pelea con el celador. Todavía no me quiere decir qué pasó con la gata.

-No sé cómo Petersen tiene el tiempo para escribir a todos los prefectos sobre el respeto que debemos tenerle a Filch.

-Sí, qué manera más agradable que desayunar que leyendo su estúpida carta –rodó los ojos dramáticamente-. A veces me pregunto qué rayos estaba pensando la profesora McGonagall cuando lo nombró Premio Anual.

-Tú hubieras sido mucho mejor que él –dijo Bulstrode mientras asentía.

-Sí, bueno… Hubo una gran razón para que no fuera así.

Scorpius, quien se había limitado a observarlos, intervino por primera vez:

-¿Te refieres al escándalo que hubo cuando tu primo fue nombrado Premio Anual?

Cuando James Potter fue elegido como prefecto de Gryffindor unos años atrás, causó conmoción en toda la escuela. Nadie comprendía que con calificaciones apenas sobresalientes, el más irrespetuoso y desenfadado chico de toda la generación ganara aquel título. Sin embargo, aquel revuelo no se comparó con el que ocurrió cuando el mismo fue nombrado Premio Anual. Era sabido que como prefecto nunca había castigado a nadie que encontrara fuera de sus salas comunes a deshoras y faltaba reiteradamente a las reuniones de prefectos, por lo que no se hizo esperar la reunión del consejo directivo de la escuela con la directora McGonagall. A pesar de las reservas que tenía el consejo sobre la elección del Premio Anual, Potter siguió con el cargo durante el resto del año. Muchos atribuían esto a la conocida simpatía que tenía la directora por la familia del chico.

La pelirroja asintió lentamente. Parecía algo contrariada de tener que dirigirle la palabra y esto le causó mucha gracia a Scorpius.

-La profesora McGonagall me envió una carta en el verano pidiéndome disculpas por no poder nombrarme Premio Anual –explicó, mostrándose bastante tranquila respecto al asunto-. Después de lo que ocurrió con James el año pasado, no quería seguir alimentando los chismes dentro de la escuela. Incluso el consejo directivo estaba comenzando a cuestionarse sus facultades administrativas.

-¿Pero no te habría gustado ser Premio Anual? –preguntó el rubio, entrecerrando los ojos.

Antes que pudiera contestar, Albus llegó con las instrucciones.

En invierno pocas eran las plantas que seguían vivas, pero en primer y quinto año habían estudiado dos que además de sobrevivir, las bajas temperaturas favorecían su reproducción con mayor rapidez. La tormenta de nieve que hubo los días anteriores ofrecía la perfecta oportunidad para recolectar gerdyroots y guardirraíces. Ambas tenían apariencia de cebollas pequeñas, pero las últimas eran mucho más difíciles de encontrar debido a que solían crecer del mismo color que la nieve que las rodeaba. Como recordatorio a lo aprendido en clases, estaban anotadas en el pergamino las características medicinales y de crecimiento de las respectivas plantas.

-¿Tendremos que ir al Bosque Prohibido? –preguntó Rose, mientras tomaba el pergamino una vez que los demás hubieran terminado de leerlo.

-Sí, tenemos permiso para entrar en él –respondió su primo-. No me apetece para nada estar toda la mañana allí dentro.

-No hay que caminar hasta el interior –Scorpius evitó rodar los ojos. Obviamente Albus necesitaba más elaboración que una simple frase-. En el caso del guardarraíz, entre más nieve, mejor. Dudo que en el interior del Bosque Prohibido siquiera pueda caer nieve. Los árboles están encantados para nunca perder sus hojas.

Sólo Albus no logró evidenciar su molestia. Bulstrode y Rose sonrieron, intercambiando miradas cómplices. Albus por su parte, no lo notó y simplemente asintió, pensativo.

-He visto que crecen gerdyroots en los jardines. No será difícil –la chica hizo una mueca al releer el pergamino-. Por lo visto, nos tendremos que dividir en parejas para poder terminar esto en tres horas. ¿Vamos? –dijo, dirigiendo su mirada al casi vacío invernadero.

Mientras se dirigían al exterior, Bulstrode le lanzó una larga mirada a Scorpius. Éste frunció el ceño, no sabiendo interpretarla. No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo, puesto que cuando ya se habían alejado un par de metros del invernadero, el chico dio dos grandes pasos y tomó por el hombro a Albus.

¿Qué rayos planeaba Bulstrode?

-¿Por qué nosotros no buscamos en los jardines, Potter? –los tres lo miraron con confusión. Lo más evidente era que las parejas fueran las de siempre, y Scorpius creyó que todos habían acordado silenciosamente a que se dividirían de este modo el trabajo-. Mira, quiero aprobar esta asignatura con un _Excelente_, y ayudaría a mi causa que el profesor me viera con su ahijado. ¿No tienes objeciones, o sí?

Hubo un lapso considerable en el que los ojos de Albus se agrandaron al escuchar sus palabras y en el que sus facciones se hicieron duras, mientras lo miraba con frialdad. Era lo menos que podría hacer, considerando que el tono de Bulstrode no había estado libre de pedantería y soberbia.

En vez de responderle, el chico desvió su mirada hacia el otro lado del Slytherin y en un silencioso diálogo, dio a Rose la posibilidad de decir si le molestaba tener que ir al Bosque Prohibido con Scorpius.

Ella como respuesta simplemente se encogió de hombros y se acercó al rubio.

-No, ninguna –finalmente dijo.

-Genial –Scorpius pensó que _genial_ no era un adjetivo que la persona con un complejo de superioridad usaría normalmente. Claramente Bulstrode estaba divirtiéndose con su pequeña artimaña para que Rose y él pasaran tiempo juntos-. Asumo que terminaremos antes que ustedes, por lo que los estaremos esperando en el invernadero. Luego vemos quiénes escribirán la redacción con nuestras experiencias de recolección –le dio unos golpecitos a Albus en el hombro. Éste no lucía nada contento por su gesto-. Sólo preocúpense de tener los ojos bien abiertos para encontrar guardarraíces.

Antes de seguir a su nuevo compañero durante las siguientes tres horas, Albus miró al cielo y murmuró algo, como enviando una plegaria a Merlín para que no terminar cometiendo asesinato.

-Había olvidado que Bulstrode puede ser un verdadero idiota cuando se lo propone –comentó Rose a su lado. Movió la cabeza y la miró. Ella observaba cómo se iban los dos chicos-. Bueno, al menos Albus es sensato. Me preocuparía el bienestar de tu amigo si se tratara de otra persona, porque es algo bastante vil usar su relación con el profesor Longbottom para su propio beneficio…

Alzó sus ojos hacia él e hizo un sutil movimiento con el mentón, invitándolo a caminar hacia el Bosque Prohibido.

Como habían sido casi los últimos en salir del invernadero, no había nadie más a la vista cuando comenzaron a adentrarse en el terreno que en tantas ocasiones les habían advertido no cruzar.

Observando que la nieve desaparecía a medida que avanzaban, Rose dijo que sería mejor que caminaran rodeado el borde del bosque y los jardines.

-Es evidente que la dificultad de esta actividad es encontrar la guardarraíz. Como tiene el color de la nieve y de seguro debe estar congelada, cualquier cosa parecida a una esfera se puede confundir con una guardarraíz –su mirada se paseaba sobre el suelo, deteniéndose en cada punto-. La clave está en recordar lo que aprendimos en quinto año.

-Apuesto a que sabes de memoria cómo identificarla, ¿no?

-No de memoria, pero lo recuerdo.

-Tan perfecta como siempre, Rose –había hablado con más condescendencia de la que esperó, pero aún así no se sintió mal al respecto. Disminuyendo sus pasos, la aludida le dedicó una mirada dura-. Aunque no entiendo como la prefecta perfecta no quiso ser Premio Anual.

Dos profundas arrugas se formaron sobre el puente de su nariz, donde las cejas nacían. La confusión estaba escrita en su rostro.

-Vamos, no tienes que mentirme. Noté que no sentías ni un ápice de tristeza porque tu primo te arruinó la posibilidad de obtener el más alto título académico de todos –dio un paso hacia adelante, acortando la distancia entre ambos-. De hecho, podría decir que hasta lucías aliviada por seguir siendo sólo prefecta.

-¿Ah, sí? ¿Y eso es de tu interés porque…?

-Porque comprueba aún más el hecho que no te gusta llamar la atención.

Ella rodó los ojos y se giró, volviendo a retomar la búsqueda de la planta.

-No entiendo por qué insistes con eso –dijo, mirando hacia todos lados menos a él-. ¿Y qué si no adoro ser el centro de atención como Lily o James o Victoire o el resto de mi familia? –había una nota de molestia en su voz. Con el pie pateó algo redondo, como una bola de nieve deforme. Al ver que se deshacía, siguió caminando-. Si me preguntas, la gente subestima el valor de la invisibilidad.

-¿Te gustaría ser _invisible_?

-Siempre quise la capa de la invisibilidad cuando me contaban el cuento de los tres hermanos –se cruzó de brazos. Scorpius notó que estaba corriendo una brisa heladísima. Tal vez volvería a nevar en la noche-. Al menos me contento con saber que me rodeo de las personas que quieren estar conmigo, no con la hija de Ron y Hermione Weasley –sonrió tristemente-. ¿Sabes? No necesitas comportarte como un imbécil para que conversemos. Bastaría con que me lo preguntaras amablemente…

-Me ignoras cuando te pregunto algo _amablemente_, Rosie.

-Bueno… Es cierto, pero no me gusta que seas pesado. Ya sabes bien que no tengo ninguna razón para soportar tu estupidez –giró el cuello bruscamente, y le tomó el brazo-. Y ni se te ocurra de nuevo llamarse así, Malfoy. No me gusta.

-Entonces díselo a tu primo.

-Lo he hecho, pero Albus sigue haciéndolo. Supongo que ya es costumbre –apretó un poco más antes de soltarlo.

Unos metros más allá, escucharon a alguien llorar. Se traba de uno de sus compañeros, que se había caído al pisar un pedazo de nieve suelto que cubría una pronunciada protuberancia de la tierra. Los llantos rápidamente se detuvieron cuando escucharon a otra persona pronunciar un hechizo para aliviar el dolor. De haber estado con Bulstrode, no creía haber obtenido mayores problemas, pero resultaba mejor que hubiera terminado con Rose.

Pronto se había dado cuenta que ella se manejaba bien en el terreno. Parecía notar inmediatamente cuando la nieve estaba suelta y se lo advertía, señalándole dónde pisar. Se preguntó cómo era posible que se guiara tan bien, cuando recordó que los abuelos Weasley vivían en una casa en medio del campo. Lily solía contarle que en vacaciones todos los primos solían jugar a las escondidas. Ya no lo hacían porque eran mayores, pero se pasaban tardes completas usando esas infinitas tierras llenas de colinas, un enorme lago y plantaciones para jugar. De seguro Rose jugaba en los veranos e inviernos con los demás. No era realmente sorprendente que supiera evitar accidentes.

Entendía por qué Rose no quería ser el centro de atención. Después de haberla estudiado en el último tiempo y lo que recién le había dicho, era obvio que no tenía muchos amigos. Quizás Kate Johansen y su primo eran los únicos que tenía. Y estaba feliz con ello. Al ser una especie de celebridad en la escuela, no quería estar con gente falsa que quería establecer conexiones con la familia Weasley y colgarse de su fama para obtener popularidad.

De hecho, se le hacía muy lógico. Varias veces había cuestionado la poca importancia que le daba Lily a la gran cantidad de _amigos_ que tenía. Ella prefería no tomarse el asunto con mucha seriedad y disfrutaba de la compañía.

-¿Por qué decidiste comenzar a acostarte conmigo? –preguntó el rubio, tratando de mantener la vista en ella y en el suelo al mismo tiempo. Al darse cuenta que no respondía, añadió:- Estoy siendo amable, Rose.

-Ya te dije que porque quise –dijo casi en un murmullo.

-Claro, querías echar un polvo y pensaste "oh, perderé la virginidad con el ex de mi prima Lily. Qué idea tan increíble tengo."

-Sí, exactamente así ocurrió –le sonrió falsamente. Caminaron un poco más en silencio hasta que ella por fin preguntó con exasperación:-. ¿Por qué quieres saber? –rodeó un árbol, mientras Scorpius lo hacía por el lado contrario-. Me saludas en los pasillos, te sientas cerca de mí los domingos en la biblioteca, haces muchas preguntas cuando crees que estamos en un momento propicio para que yo abra mi corazón y me sinceré contigo… ¿Quieres saber la teoría que tengo a todo esto?

Habría agradecido a la suerte porque estuvieran solos, pero sabía que Rose se había alejado del resto de la clase a propósito. La sensación de ver que podría unir todos los cabos sueltos dentro de poco, lo emocionaba. Bulstrode le había dado la ocasión perfecta para poder de una vez por todas descifrar quién era la chica con la que comenzó una rutina bastante secreta y cuestionable.

Optando por ser honesto, alzó ambas manos mientras decía:

-¿Que tan sólo quiero conocerte?

Rose abrió la boca y la cerró casi al instante. Bajó el cuello, mirándolo con suspicacia. No esperaba que ésa fuera su contestación.

-Tiene más sentido. Tu razón es mucho menos perturbada y retorcida que mi teoría sobre acoso, secuestro y asesinato…

-¿Has estado bebiendo antes de asistir a clases? –no pudo evitar reír.

-No… Es sólo que no esperaba que tuvieras una característica tan humana como la curiosidad. Eso es todo.

Debía haber transcurrido poco más de una hora. Cambiaron el rumbo hacia el lago, regresando sobre sus pasos. Rose dijo que la guardarraíz crecía en lugares oscuros y el único lugar que se le venía a la cabeza que tuviera oscuridad, altos nutrientes en la tierra, y bajísimas temperaturas; era la zona del bosque que rodeaba al lago. Él simplemente asintió, sabiendo que posiblemente estuviera en lo correcto. Al parecer nadie había pensado en lo mismo, puesto que no veían a nadie cerca de su camino. Si su grupo era el único en obtener una calificación decente en la redacción, claramente no se le podría atribuir a que Albus Potter era el ahijado del profesor Longbottom.

-Vi una oportunidad –dijo la chica de repente. Miraba hacia el suelo, pero estaba seguro que ella estaba consciente de la atención que le daba-. Vi una _oportunidad_ de hacer algo que normalmente no haría. Algo que nadie esperaría que Rose Weasley hiciera. Eso sumado a mi desequilibrado estado emocional de aquella noche, me hicieron querer tener sexo contigo –explicó, con una lentitud que demostraba con cuánto esfuerzo evaluaba sus palabras-. La virginidad nunca me pareció importante. No cuando quise demostrarme a mí misma que… no creo en lo que dicen sobre mí. Para demostrarle a todos que no tienen razón sobre mí.

Hija de dos héroes de guerra. No se trataba de sólo un legado, sino de dos que la perseguirían hasta el fin de sus días. La gente notaba esto y quería aprovecharse de la atención para obtener un poco de la gloria que el apellido Weasley otorgaba. Pero sobretodo, las personas la observaban. Todo el mundo mágico veía cada movimiento que hacía, esperando que la historia volviera a repetirse y que el legado se encarnara en ella. Con lo último, Scorpius se sentía bastante identificado.

Finalmente todo calzaba.

La presión no era simplemente de los demás, sino también venía desde su familia. Lo poco que había visto de la interacción con sus primos, podía sacar en limpio que ellos ya tenían un concepto bien definido de cómo Rose debía actuar y desenvolverse en situaciones puntuales. Lily había usado una estúpida referencia de sus padres para hacerla cambiar de opinión respecto a hacerle una redacción de Astronomía y por lo que vio, había funcionado a la perfección, como si Rose debiera actuar como su madre. El legado significaba vivirlo, pero no copiarlo. Era una diferencia bastante sutil. Si la comparaban con ella o con su padre, e incluso con ambos al mismo tiempo, entonces tenía enormes zapatos que llenar.

-¿Entonces acostarte conmigo era la mejor opción para establecer una línea entre lo que tú eres y lo que el resto te dice como debes ser?

-Una oportunidad, no una opción –se detuvo de improviso, tomándolo desprevenido. Antes de poder imitarla, ella ya giraba para enfrentarlo. Sus cuerpos casi chocaron-. No había otras formas. Sólo estabas tú.

Tal vez se tratara de la solemnidad en su voz, o de su mentón alzado, o de que fuera apenas dos centímetros más baja que él y tenía sus ojos desafiantes al mismo nivel que los de él; o era ella, toda ella que lo hacía sentir una especie de respeto que nadie más despertaba en él. Ni sus padres, ni Zabini o Lily. Incluso no parecido a la que tenía por Bulstrode. Tenía la idea que se estaba viendo en un espejo, como si Rose hubiera cobrado una nueva luz ante él y cargaba con una vida muy parecida a la de él.

Gruesos vahos de humo salían de sus narices cuando espiraban, entrelazándose hasta desaparecer en el aire.

-¿Sólo yo? –preguntó, sin saber muy bien por qué lo hacía.

-Tal como tú viste en mí la oportunidad de estar con Lily –sus ojos se desviaron hacia un punto detrás de él-. Ahora lo entiendes, ¿no?

La ausencia de maquillaje mostraba sin reparos el sonrojo de sus mejillas debido al frío. Tenía la apariencia de una niña que había estado jugando durante horas en la nieve y que quería descansar. Bajo sus ojos, había notorias ojeras que delataban las pocas horas de sueño que tenía en el cuerpo. Aquella semana se habían encontrado todas las noches. Aún así, con la piel sufriendo las consecuencias del frío y sus ojos cansados; se veía hermosa.

Scorpius parpadeó. Rose era realmente hermosa.

Y a la vez era tan inconsecuente…

-No –admitió, ansioso por obtener el último pedazo de información que necesitaba. Había algo que no terminaba por convencerlo-. Lo que no entiendo es cómo es posible que alguien que desea demostrarle al mundo que no tiene un rol asignado en la vida, que es diferente a su padre, que ciertamente no es ni será Hermione Weasley –la mirada de la chica se posó sobre él. Su rostro era indescifrable-, no puede hacerlo frente a todo el mundo. Tu familia sigue pensando lo mismo y seguirán haciéndolo hasta que tú misma les hagas ver que no están en lo correcto sobre ti.

-Si hubiera querido un consejo, Malfoy, no te lo habría pedido a ti –sus labios temblaron de rabia-. No eres mi confidente, ni mi amigo, ni mi novio ni _nada_.

-No, tan sólo soy el que te tiras todas las noches, ¿no?

Desde el momento en que usó el tono más venenoso para decirle aquello, supo que había dado un paso imposible de retroceder.

En el último tiempo había aprendido que Rose no era de gritar ni de hacer escándalos. Tampoco de hacer gestos a agravio o de lanzar frases cargadas de rencor a modo de venganza. Ella no era de ese estilo. Si algo le molestaba, lo decía y se encargaba de dejar en claro su posición respecto al asunto en conflicto.

Sin embargo, el asunto era ella y la razón tras la decisión posiblemente más extraña de toda su vida.

Inspirando profundamente, se reclinó un poco y dijo:

-¿Y no te encanta ser sólo eso? –Sus ojos volvieron a fijarse en un punto detrás de él, mientras dio un paso, luego otro, y otro más hasta que lo rodeó y desapareció de su vista-. La hora de las preguntas terminó.

En silencio, Scorpius se giró para verla. No estaba callado precisamente porque no tuviera frases cobrando forma en su mente, sino porque sentía que había trasgredido una importante línea entre la confianza y la privacidad.

Entre las raíces de un árbol que estaba junto al lago, la chica levantó una esfera congelada. Con parsimonia, sacó su varita de uno de los bolsillos de la túnica y musitando algo inaudible a esa distancia, un rayo azul salió disparada a la esfera y rebotó, chocando contra una de las raíces del árbol y descongeló la zona donde cayó.

Se trataba de una guardarraíz. Si el hielo no se había derretido o quebrado ante cualquier hechizo, eso quería decir que era parte de la planta. Rose se la mostró y señaló varias características físicas que podían verse a través del hielo, que confirmaban que en efecto habían encontrado una guardarraíz.

En el camino de regreso, se rindió de buscar conversación a base de largas y suplicantes miradas. La pelirroja no parecía dar muestra de reconocer que había alguien más con ella. Tal vez si preguntara algo sobre la guardarraíz o algo relacionado a la asignatura, obtendría resultados; pero no estaba seguro que escucharla hablar de las clases le haría algún bien al vacío que apareció en su estómago y trepaba por su pecho con cada segundo que transcurría.

Nunca había sentido culpa o remordimientos. No tendría por qué; siempre actuaba con meticulosidad y las consecuencias que seguían a sus intervenciones eran las que esperaba. En este caso no hubo diferencia: quería hacerle ver a Rose la incongruencia de su plan para desafiar al mundo. Era imposible hacerlo cuando el mundo no se daba por enterado del desafío. Y si para ello debía ser duro y directo, lo haría sin ningún problema. Sin embargo, no se sentía bien. ¿Por qué tenía culpa de algo que previó con anterioridad? No había sorpresa. Sabía que Rose se enojaría con él y que daría por finalizada la conversación.

Cuando Bulstrode y Albus Potter los vieron llegar con la planta flotando delante de Rose ("Me duelen las manos. Está muy fría" dijo mientras caminaban y sacó su varita para usar el hechizo _Locomotor_), abrieron enormemente los ojos. Ninguno pensaba que de verdad la encontrarían. Muchos habían regresado y para su lástima, el profesor Longbottom les decía que traían piedras o frutos podridos de la primavera pasada. Scorpius escuchó al primo de Rose soltar un suspiro contenido, y sonrió como si se hubiera ganado la lotería. Un _Excelente_ en Herbología parecía ser la mejor noticia del mundo para él.

-Han hecho un muy buen trabajo –dijo el profesor cuando le mostraron ambas plantas. Soltó aire con alivio y les dedicó una extraña sonrisa. Seguramente dudaba de su juicio por haber forzado a trabajar a un Potter, una Weasley y un Malfoy juntos-. Deben entregarme la redacción al regreso de vacaciones, así que tienen tiempo para discutir qué escribirán y los demás detalles. Espero que todos cooperen y no sólo uno sea quien trabaje –Albus Potter carraspeó, aparentemente más interesado en ver las agujetas de sus zapatos-. Muy bien, chicos. Ya pueden retirarse… ¡Y qué tengan unas felices navidades! –añadió, riendo.

-Un _Excelente_ asegurado. Es un buen regalo adelantado de navidad –escuchó Scorpius decir a Bulstrode una vez que arreglaban sus mochilas para irse-. ¿Y cómo estuvo todo con Weasley?

Casi sin pensar, el rubio levantó la cabeza y buscó con la mirada una cabellera de color particular.

-Esclarecedor –dijo, teniendo la palabra _desastre_ en los labios.

No había rastro de Rose en el invernadero.

_¿Y no te encanta ser tan sólo eso?_ Esa pregunta lo desconcertó por completo. Ella solía usar frases de ese estilo, cargadas de burla cuando se sentía amenazada. Había tratado con ella varias veces como para saber que terminaría la conversación así, para luego retirarse y buscar espacio. ¿Por qué se sentía extrañamente herido por el mensaje tras sus palabras?

Ignoró la inquisitiva mirada de su compañero, y se dirigió a la salida. Hundió sus dedos en la gruesa tela de cuero de la mochila mientras se la colgaba en un hombro, como queriendo aferrarse a ésta a pesar que nadie se la quitaría.

Las cosas habían cambiado entre Rose y él. Y tenía la plena seguridad que no era algo del todo bueno. Después de lo ocurrido el día de hoy, había dado un paso hacia un terreno desconocido donde tener una tonelada de información de la pelirroja no servía. Scorpius no sabía qué esperar. No cuando tenía la sensación que nadie jamás podría llegar a conocer a Rose Weasley de verdad.


	7. Cromatografía en placa

_¡Y el capítulo siete por fin está aquí!_

_Me ha costado horrores escribirlo. Mis musas en parte tienen la culpa, pero también se debe a que el capítulo es muy diferente a los demás (si hasta el título, que no es parte de una reacción química, da cuenta de ello). Se darán inmediatamente cuenta a lo que me refiero cuando lo lean._

___Cromatografía en placa es una técnica muy usada en los laboratorios de química. Usando las propiedades de densidad y capilaridad de los compuestos químicos, se estudia cómo se comporta una reacción con el paso del tiempo: en el tiempo cero hay reactantes, luego al hacerse la CEP se ve que hay reactantes, intermediarios y una ínfima cantidad de producto; y ya al hacerse de nuevo después de un determinado tiempo, habrá una ínfima cantidad de reactantes, pocos intermediarios, y una gran cantidad de producto__ (idealmente si la reacción ha ocurrido)._

_Este capítulo es parecido a esta técnica: muesta cómo ha ido avanzando Scorpius, comparando el presente con el pasado._

_Capítulo beteado por la beta-reader más excepcional del mundo: _sara_f_black.

_Espero que disfruten el capítulo._

* * *

**VII: Cromatografía en placa**

El frío le golpeó la cara, despertándolo del sopor del largo y tranquilo viaje.

La estación King Cross estaba como siempre atiborrada de personas. Scorpius le dirigió una mirada molesta a un niño que lo golpeó con su baúl mientras corría a encontrarse con dos adultos, sus padres seguramente. Entendía la emoción por reencontrarse con sus familias después de varios meses de separación, pero eso no justificaba el comportamiento casi animal de muchos estudiantes. Los gritos, conversaciones acaloradas, y las personas sumergidas en abrazos grupales le hacían perder la paciencia.

Después de atravesar el sector con más problemático (los padres de los de primer año se abalanzaban al tren y prácticamente bloqueaban las salidas), Scorpius y Bulstrode se encontraron con la hermana del último.

-Nos vemos el sábado –dijo Bulstrode luego de la usual conversación de rigor sobre cómo había sido el viaje, cómo estaba todo en la escuela, etc.

-Agradece a tus padres por la invitación. Nuestra familia está encantada de asistir –añadió su hermana, sonriendo.

-Sí, claro –comenzó a girar el cuerpo-. Nos vemos.

La fiesta navideña de los Malfoy era un evento que su madre había organizado la primera navidad como miembro oficial de la familia. Para ayudar a limpiar la imagen de los Malfoy, su madre pensó que abrir las puertas de la mansión al público era la mejor manera de lograrlo, especialmente si se hacía en una fecha que evocaba el significado de la familia. Con los años se seguía celebrando, y se había convertido una tradición para las familias más acomodadas y respetadas del mundo mágico. Reportajes sobre los invitados, la decoración, música, y comida repletaban los periódicos y revistas los días posteriores a la fiesta.

Todos los años era lo mismo: los familiares de los estudiantes que estaban invitados recitaban un agradecimiento casi aprendido de memoria por la invitación de un modo automático; y después de decirle quiénes daban las gracias, debía soportar varios minutos de su madre comentando las razones de por qué estaban invitados ése año. Un aspecto positivo de estar alejado de Zabini y el resto de chicos, era que este año sólo debería recitar las gracias de los Bulstrode y tener que escuchar un simple "Por supuesto que este año están en la lista. Ninguna otra familia en Gran Bretaña tiene negocios en todos los países de Europa. Además, el señor Bulstrode es amigo de tu tía Daphne. No quiero pensar qué haría mi hermana si sabe que no los invité."

Se alejó de los hermanos Bulstrode, tratando de ignorar el alboroto en general. No había podido dormir bien el las últimas noches, por lo que se sentía cansado y con menos paciencia de la habitual. Normalmente todo el revuelo en la estación sólo le molestaba, pero esta vez tenía las enormes ganas de lanzar un encantamiento silenciador a todos los presentes. La idea de llegar al sepulcral silencio de la mansión nunca se le hizo tan tentadora como ahora.

La figura de una mujer apareció entre el gentío, resaltando por la distancia que tomaba de la multitud, y por su vestuario cuidadosamente elegido. Su ropa combinada a la perfección no sólo llamaba la atención, sino que desde que tenía memoria, había visto a Astoria Malfoy usar accesorios como collares o cintas en el cabello en toda ocasión. La palabra elegante siempre venía a la mente de Scorpius cuando la veía por primera vez al regresar de Hogwarts.

Al divisarlo, la mujer sonrió y abrió un poco los brazos.

-Scorpius –dijo mientras le daba un corto abrazo.

Cuando lo soltó, el chico notó que le miraba el rostro como tratando de encontrar algo diferente a dos ojos, una nariz y una boca.

-Estoy bien, madre –dijo, rodando los ojos-. No necesitas pensar si deberías darme otro abrazo, o besarme en la frente, o hacer cualquier otro gesto que demuestre tu afecto maternal.

Sus facciones se relajaron y volvió a sonreírle como segundos antes, dejando de buscar alguna señal del mal tiempo que vivió. Parecía conforme con la respuesta, pero Scorpius estaba seguro que en los siguientes días le preguntaría si realmente estaba bien respecto a Lily y Zabini. Primero lo observaría antes de acercarse a él para obligarlo a conversar.

Comenzaron a ponerse al corriente, repitiendo las mismas preguntas y respuestas que intercambiaron en la correspondencia de los últimos meses. El tono de emoción con que su madre relataba las mismas noticias que Scorpius ya había leído lo obligaba a fingir interés en lo que le contaba. Siempre había admirado la capacidad de narración que tenía. Ya fuera un cuento infantil o un cambio en el ministerio, las palabras salían con las pausas y los énfasis necesarios para capturar al oyente. Por lo mismo al chico no le molestaba prestar atención y asentir de vez en cuando. Escuchar uno de sus casi monólogos era una función agradable de presenciar. Además, le gustaba su voz. Cuando Tom Zabini le preguntó un invierno qué era lo que más extrañaba de vivir en la mansión Malfoy, pensó inmediatamente en las notas de calma y alegría en la voz de su madre. Sus relatos escritos en las cartas era lo más parecido que podía obtener de ésta, acercándolo aunque fuera en un papel a la idea que tenía de hogar.

Como todavía no cumplía la mayoría de edad, debían ir a casa por medio de la red flu. El Callejón Diagon se encontraba a dos calles de distancia de la estación King Cross. A pesar de tener que transitar por Londres muggles unos minutos, no le molestaba para nada. Solía ser mucho menos asfixiante que el grupo de niños y padres gritando como si hablando a volumen moderado nadie escuchara.

-¿Recuerdas que no te gustaba tu habitación? –preguntó su madre, chasqueando la lengua-. Compré muebles de Venecia y cambié el papel tapiz... Bueno, los elfos me ayudaron porque la primera vez que traté de hacerlo sólo logré dejar un desastre… Y ha quedado preciosa, Scorpius. Cuando lo veas sabrás a qué me refiero. Ahora los muebles son de un color…

Técnicamente a ella no le gustaba la decoración de la habitación. Cuando se lo habían mencionado dos veranos atrás, él simplemente se alzó de hombros y dijo que no estaba mal. Como solía ocurrir cuando su madre no obtenía ninguna oposición evidente; su respuesta poco candente fue sinónimo de redecorarla por completo.

La verdad era que casi nunca estaba casa (poco más de tres meses si se consideraban las vacaciones de navidad) y lo único por lo que tenía cierto apego material eran sus libros, y esos se los llevaba consigo a Hogwarts, así que no le importaba en lo más mínimo si toda la mansión hubiera sido remodelada. Lo que sí no podía negar era que le llamaba la atención cómo estaría su habitación. Se preguntaba qué muebles antiquísimos eran los que su madre había decidido conservar. No le cabía duda que sus abuelos, especialmente el paterno, insistió en que todos los que hubieran estado en la familia Malfoy siguieran en su lugar. La simple redecoración de su cuarto no era más que otro capítulo más en el largo enfrentamiento de la sombra tradicionalista de su abuelo contra los deseos de renovación de su madre. Sería interesante ver quién había ganado en esta ocasión.

Al llegar al pilar que funcionaba como portal entre la estación de trenes muggles y del mundo mágico, Scorpius le pidió a su madre que deshiciera el encantamiento que Bulstrode había puesto en el baúl para que flotara detrás de él.

-Eres igual a tu padre –comentó ella, guardando la varita dentro de su capa. El rubio enarcó las cejas mientras ponía el baúl sobre uno de los carritos metálicos para poder llevarlo con más facilidad-. Siempre se quejaba de lo pesado que estaba el baúl.

-Pensé que los elfos domésticos cargaban su equipaje –dijo con extrañeza.

-Sí, pero de algún u otro modo para todas las fechas que regresábamos de Hogwarts, siempre conseguía que tu abuelo estuviera enojado con él y nunca enviaba a los elfos a ayudarlo.

-Qué suerte para los elfos –musitó, haciendo una mueca.

Al parecer su madre no lo había escuchado, sino lo miraría con consternación. No le gustaba su crudo humor, especialmente cuando usaba a familiares o amistades de la familia para su "material de comediante amargado", como solía decirle totalmente seria.

Scorpius dio una última mirada a la estación.

Entre la multitud resaltaba un grupo de cabezas pelirrojas. Eran de distintas tonalidades: unas más naranjas, otras de rojo oscuro, y otras más bien cobrizas; pero sobresalían entre la monocromía de cabezas oscuras del lugar. Las miró fijamente durante unos segundos, sin poder distinguir quién era quién. A aquella distancia y entre tantas personas, le fue imposible identificar los rizos que buscaba.

Con frustración, volteó la cara y movió la cabeza levemente hacia el pilar, dejando que su madre atravesara al mundo muggles antes que él.

Cuatro veces al año lograba presenciar el espectáculo de Londres muggles, pero la época navideña era la ocasión más extraña de todas. Estaba lleno de personas con aquellos aparatos llamados teléfonos móviles pegados a sus orejas, tratando de hablar, abrirse paso entre la gente, y cargar las bolsas llenas de regalos de navidad con éxito. Era increíble que todos lo consiguieran. Tal vez recibían clases en la escuela para lograrlo. Y lo que más le llamaba la atención eran los hombres de traje rojo, largas barbas blancas mal colocadas, y gafas con vidrios de forma semilunar cantando y gritando "¡Feliz navidad!" frente a las tiendas. En Estudios Muggles le habían explicado que eran personas disfrazadas de Santa Claus y que eran contratados por los comerciantes para promocionar sus productos bajo el concepto de que aquel hombre hacía la navidad una época significativa y alegre. Le daba risa notar que la mayoría de los supuestos Santa Claus lucían expresiones de hastío o se quejaban del mal pago que recibían por tener que soportar niños sentados en sus faldas todo el día. Si él fuera muggle, jamás iría a pedirle regalos a un hombre cansado, huraño y mal disfrazado. Además, el hecho de sentarse en sus piernas era francamente repulsivo. ¿Cuál era la necesidad de tener tanto contacto físico entre un adulto desconocido que actuaba ser un hombre obeso, esclavizador de enanos y niños pequeños?

Después de adentrarse en el callejón, el viaje volvía a ser relativamente aburrido y tedioso. Scorpius se dedicó a mover los hombros en círculos, volviendo a quejarse del baúl y de lo inútil que resultaba ser un mago cuando no podía usar magia mientras su madre tocaba los ladrillos con su varita para abrir la entrada al Callejón Diagon.

-Estarás de cumpleaños en enero. No queda nada –le dijo ella, enarcando las cejas.

-Lo que digo es que-

-Hijo, mira mi cara –movió una mano sobre ésta-. No hay arrugas. Nadie cree la edad que tengo. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque la magia no es la respuesta para todo. Simplemente acepto las condiciones de la vida y lidio con ellas sin amargarme.

-No puedo creer que no hemos estado más de veinte minutos juntos y ya hablas de tu aspecto físico –rodó los ojos.

El Caldero Chorreante se encontraba con pocas personas. El público aumentaría dentro de pocos minutos, cuando las familias en compras navideñas o regresando de recoger a sus hijos en la estación King Cross invadieran el lugar para almorzar. Su madre saludó a dos mujeres que la reconocieron y se disculpó de no poder quedarse más rato para charlar, puesto que debía ir a casa con su hijo. Scorpius simplemente sonrió, tratando de no voltear los ojos ante las incómodas frases del estilo "has crecido tanto", "ya te ves como un hombre", y "te has convertido en un joven muy guapo" que llenaron sus oídos.

A pesar de ser un transporte un poco incómodo y sucio, la red flu era mucho mejor que la aparición. Por motivos de seguridad, la mansión estaba encantada para que nadie pudiera aparecerse dentro de ella. El hecho de tener que volver al frío glacial del exterior no le causaba mucha gracia. Especialmente cuando las puertas de la mansión se abrían con una lentitud abismal.

El salón principal de la mansión Malfoy lo recibió con la quietud y frialdad que lo caracterizaba.

Scorpius soltó el baúl y caminó hacia el centro de la habitación, limpiándose el hollín de la túnica.

-Bienvenido a casa, amo –saludaron dos elfos domésticos con una pequeña reverencia.

-Gracias –contestó.

-El almuerzo será dentro de una hora –anunció su madre, colgando la túnica en un opulento colgador de plata. De la parte superior del grueso cilindro vertical, salían varias serpientes que se contorneaban para sostener la ropa. Él la imitó y dejó su capa en una de ellas-. Vamos a que veas tu habitación. Te va a encantar –dijo, tomándole la muñeca para llevarlo-. Oh, ¿puedes llevar el baúl al cuarto de Scorpius, Naomi? Muchas gracias.

Entre los nuevos muebles de Venecia, el papel tapiz pintado por magos franceses, y la última anécdota de tía Daphne y su trabajo; Scorpius preguntó por su padre. En el fondo sabía que era algo estúpido hacerlo, puesto que todos los años era lo mismo: uno de los negocios sufría una emergencia, él debía estar todo el día afuera y regresaba casi en la noche, aparentando no estar cansado y que tenía un ápice de interés en participar en la forzada conversación que su madre hacía en la cena.

Y así ocurrió. Draco Malfoy llegó a la mansión casi a las siete de la noche y Scorpius no se sorprendió. Todos los años era igual.

* * *

Cuando Lily le había pedido asistir a una cena en su casa, Scorpius sabía que éste sería uno de los momentos más difíciles de toda su vida. Llevaban cinco meses saliendo oficialmente y a juzgar por el revuelo que había causado en Hogwarts su relación, estaba esperando una invitación para conocer formalmente a los padres de su novia. No todos los días se podía tener a un Malfoy como yerno.

El miedo que cualquier adolescente debe enfrentar al conocer a los progenitores de su novia era casi estúpido. Scorpius estaba consciente que no era perfecto, pero no tenía ninguna característica que lo encasillara como alguien indeseable para salir con Lily. Su preocupación se debía principalmente por otro asunto.

"Los Potter no te matarán" dijo su madre cuando leyó le contó que iría a cenar con ellos el día anterior a año nuevo. Y tenía razón. Por lo que sabía según la prensa y comentarios de algunos allegados a la familia, Harry y Ginny Potter eran dos personas sensatas y amables… aunque no sabía cuánto lo serían al tener el pasado caminando tras sus espaldas. Nunca había escuchado nada en boca de sus padres, pero la mirada esquiva de Draco Malfoy y lo que decían los libros de historia bastaban para hacerle entender que se iba a enfrentar a los agrios recuerdos de la guerra.

-¿Se encuentra bien, amo? –preguntó Naomi. Los ojos de la elfa doméstica estaban clavados en su rostro-. Si quiere puedo ir por su madre y-

-No, no. Estoy bien –dijo, forzando una sonrisa para apaciguar su preocupación. Lo que menos necesitaba era que sus padres bajaran para constatar el terrible miedo que sentía. Esa mañana les había asegurado que no estaba nervioso, sabiendo muy bien que aquellas palabras se transformarían en una mentira cuando llegara la hora de ir a la casa de los Potter-. Dile a mamá que no me espere despierta.

Naomi asintió.

Suspirando, ingresó a la chimenea. Se sentía ridículo pensando todo esto de nuevo. Cuando había comenzado a sentirse atraído por la pelirroja, sabía muy bien que el pasado de sus padres era un gran factor a considerar si realmente quería estar con ella. Desde hacía mucho tiempo estaba preparado para enfrentarse a esto. ¿Por qué ahora sentía tanto miedo que las manos le temblaban?

-Haré té, amo. Lo dejaré en su habitación para que lo beba antes de dormir.

Scorpius no pudo evitar sonreír a modo de agradecimiento. Estaba seguro que necesitaría algo más fuerte que un té para poder calmar sus nervios cuando regresara a casa, pero aún así la bebida lo ayudaría a relajarse.

-Un té suena bien. Gracias –dijo, sintiendo su propia voz como la de otra persona.

-Buenas noches, amo. Que tenga una velada agradable –bajó la cabeza y su cuerpo se dobló un poco, haciendo una reverencia corta.

-Espero que sea así –musitó.

Soltó el puñado de polvos recitando la dirección que Lily le había enviado y había aprendido de memoria.

-¡Scor! –unos brazos lo rodearon. No se había dado cuenta que había cerrado los ojos. Los abrió y se encontró con Lily, ayudándolo a sostenerse en pie-. ¿Estás bien? Merlín, luces… ¿Estás bien? –repitió, alarmada.

-No –admitió con completa sinceridad.

La chica lo guió hasta un sillón y lo sentó. Scorpius cerró nuevamente los ojos, tratando de buscar concentración para tranquilizarse. Después de repetirse varias veces que este momento sabría que vendría y que debería enfrentarlo, su respiración comenzó a ser más pausada y profunda. No tenía nada que temer, puesto que esta noche ya la había vivido en su imaginación varias veces y con distintos resultados. No habría ninguna sorpresa, así que era una estupidez ser presa del pánico de algo que inevitablemente había accedido a vivir cuando decidió que Lily Potter fuera su novia.

-Ni que lo digas –sus manos comenzaron a dar pequeños golpecitos por todo su cuerpo. El rubio abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que estaba limpiando el hollín de su túnica-. Pareciera que hubieras visto un boggart.

-Bueno, ya estoy mejor –se puso de pie y se quitó la túnica-. Creo que empezaré con el pie izquierdo si dejo lleno de hollín el sillón…

Mientras Lily fue a guardar la túnica en el minúsculo armario que había bajo las escaleras, el chico se dedicó a observar por primera vez la casa.

El salón principal no era muy grande, pero tampoco pequeño. Permitía que la mesita de centro entre los dos sofás y tres sillones, la aparatosa chimenea, y los dos estantes llenos de libros, artefactos mágicos y fotografías se distribuyeran bien dentro del espacio, dando la sensación que la habitación se había acomodado a la cantidad y disposición de los muebles, y no al revés.

Junto a la chimenea, casi en un rincón, estaba un árbol de navidad bastante aparatoso. Estaba rebosado de adornos (la mayoría eran ángeles), dando la apariencia que en cualquier momento sus ramas se caerían con tantos objetos colgando de ellas.

Se dirigió al estante que estaba cerca del minúsculo pasillo que conectaba el salón, la escalera hacia la segunda planta y la entrada principal. La mayoría de los libros eran sobre quidditch. También había varios de encantamientos y hechizos. Le llamó la atención que sólo dos eran de historia.

Cruzó nuevamente el salón, deteniéndose un poco para observar las flores que adornaban la mesita de centro. Debían estar encantadas para que no se marchitaran hasta la primavera, ya que en pleno diciembre era imposible conseguir otras para renovarlas. Parecían ser flores silvestres. Si no recordaba mal, los abuelos de Lily vivían en la zona rural de Londres. Tal vez ellos las traían. Las flores colocadas en un florero abultado de cristal, combinaban a la perfección con los colores cálidos usados en la tela de los sillones y sofás, y el papel tapiz anacarado de las paredes. Scorpius tuvo la sensación de estar en los jardines de Hogwarts cuando era verano, disfrutando de un libro mientras se recostaba bajo la copa de un árbol, deseando que nunca anocheciera para poder quedarse en ese lugar para siempre.

El otro estante estaba lleno de artefactos mágicos y fotografías. Había muchas personas en ellas, apiñándose para que todos pudieran aparecer. En varias no pudo reconocer a nadie, debido a que eran de familiares que no conocía o simplemente fueron tomadas hacía muchos años. No pudo evitar sonreír cuando encontró una más actual: Lily aparecía discutiendo con su hermano mayor, James, y rápidamente se acomodaba para sonreír angelicalmente a la cámara. Una mujer tras Lily rodaba los ojos, mientras a su lado, un hombre alto y de gafas redondas se veía realmente divertido por la pelea de sus hijos. La última persona en la fotografía era igual al hombre de gafas, pero más joven. Albus posaba ajeno al ajetreo de sus hermanos y tratando de tener una pose perfecta frente a la cámara.

Un brazo lo envolvió a la altura del estómago y sintió el peso de otro cuerpo a su lado, reposando con suavidad.

-James decía que le tapaba la cara. Según él, todos los hermanos debíamos estar en el mismo plano –Lily suspiró-. Sí, claro… El muy idiota quería aparecer en primer plano. Siempre ha sido igual. Su discurso del hijo mayor, de llevar el legado de la familia, y la demás basura que dice confirman mi teoría de que tiene un ego más enorme que un dragón obeso.

Scorpius rió, y le dio un beso en la coronilla.

-¿Qué es eso? –preguntó, señalando un extraño reloj colgado sobre la chimenea.

-Un reloj que mi abuela hizo –dijo, invitándolo a acercarse para que pudiera verlo mejor-. Cada puntero tiene el nombre de un miembro de la familia y apunta en qué lugar o situación estamos. Ahora todos apuntan en _casa_…

Había seis categorías: casa, escuela, trabajo, jardín, hospital, y peligro mortal.

-Mamá lo modificó un poco, según los lugares o situaciones que le importaban. Antes hasta podía saber si estábamos en la cama o no –contó, sonriendo-. Por cierto, mis padres ya vienen a saludar. Hubo un problema con la cocina y están tratando de solucionarlo…

-¿Y tus hermanos?

-No sé. Supongo que ya bajarán –se alzó de hombros-. ¿Acaso quieres estar con ellos? –al ver la expresión en su rostro, lanzó una gran carcajada-. Sé que te gustaría que fuéramos sólo nosotros, pero lamentablemente James estará aquí... Y también mis primos –añadió con lentitud. Scorpius trató de mostrarse indiferente ante la presencia de más Weasley-. Lo siento mucho. Apenas pude conseguir que la cena fuera aquí, sin los abuelos y mis tíos y el resto de mis primos; pero tía Hermione y tío Ron son los mejores amigos de papá. Y Hugo y Rose son prácticamente mis hermanos. Es imposible tener un evento familiar privado sin ellos.

Cuando Tom Zabini le había dicho que atarse con la etiqueta de noviazgo significaba ser novio también de toda la familia de Lily, nunca creyó que fuera tan _literal_. ¿Por qué los Weasley siempre debían estar juntos? ¿Acaso la idea de sólo padres e hijos no existía en el vocabulario del clan Weasley?

-Bueno, Hugo me cae bien –dijo con resignación.

El estómago comenzó a dolerle. Scorpius sabía que no se trataba precisamente de un problema digestivo, sino de nervios. Había sentido las mismas puntas afiladas clavándose en la zona abdominal cuando entró en el tren escarlata que lo llevaría a Hogwarts. En aquel tiempo la pregunta era si sería capaz de coexistir con las decenas de personas que lo mirarían como el hijo de un asesino, mientras que ahora la interrogante era si podría vencer los estigmas y prejuicios de cuatro importantes figuras que lucharon contra Lord Voldemort en la segunda guerra. Y tal como hacía cinco años atrás, la sensación de puntas desangrando su estómago no era nada placentera.

Su abuelo ciertamente se reiría al verlo. Él más que nadie se oponía a que estuviera involucrado con Lily, especialmente de modo romántico. Su regocijo por observar sus pronósticos convertidos en realidad sería infinito. Le había advertido que pondría pie en un terreno lleno de enemigos, y que debía ser un idiota para creer que saldría ileso al final de la velada.

La sola idea de darle aquella satisfacción a Lucius Malfoy lo enfermaba. Le demostraría a él, a sus padres y a Lily que podía dar una buena impresión y no salir herido en el intento.

Sus miedos se fueron aplacando lentamente con el transcurso de las horas.

Ginny Potter lo saludó con una gran sonrisa, y en todo momento se preocupó de hacerlo sentir cómodo. Parecía estar muy consciente de cuán fácil podría tornarse la cena en una situación infernal. Sus constantes atenciones le hicieron gracia, especialmente cuando James comenzó a decir que ni al ministro de magia trataría con tanta preocupación.

Los hermanos Potter se comportaron como esperaba: Albus fue bastante amable con él. No eran cercanos, pero el hecho de ser compañeros de curso y el haber tenido más oportunidades para tratar el uno con el otro jugaban un papel importante en la conversación ligera que mantuvieron. James por otro lado, pareció adoptar la misma actitud intimidante que tomaba con él en la escuela. Con ácidos comentarios se dedicó a darle lata. Él era el típico Gryffindor que veía a cualquier Slytherin como un ser malvado. Aún más si se trataba de un Malfoy. Y especialmente cuando ése Malfoy que pertenecía a Slytherin era el novio de su hermana pequeña. Las intervenciones de Lily y sus padres fueron efectivas para detenerlo. El resto de la noche simplemente se dedicó a taladrarlo con la mirada. Scorpius contuvo la risa. James le parecía tan ridículo. Como si _él_ pudiera intimidarlo. Era casi seguro apostar que en un duelo, el mayor de los Potter terminaría perdiendo su varita casi al instante de haber comenzado.

Tampoco hubo ninguna sorpresa con los hermanos Weasley: Rose estuvo la mayoría del tiempo con Albus. Siempre había pensado que ambos eran una especie de gemelos inseparables, como siameses. En cambio, Hugo y él compartieron casi toda la velada. Al tratarse del mejor amigo de Lily (eran la versión joven de Albus y Rose), ya habían compartido antes en muchas ocasiones. El chico era muy divertido. Era tan despistado, que siempre se perdía en medio de una conversación y comenzaba a hacer preguntas para tratar de entender, llegando a un punto donde creaba un tema ficticio y sacaba a relucir un tema imposible de relacionar con lo que estaban hablando. A Scorpius se le hacía imposible no reírse de él. Ciertamente su presencia lo hizo sentirse mucho más cómodo.

A pesar que todos los miembros de la familia eran importantes, los que le producían más ansiedad eran Harry Potter, Hermione y Ron Weasley. El trío de amigos más relevante de la historia mágica. Durante el transcurso de la cena, el rubio sentía que un nudo aparecía en su garganta cada vez que debía dirigirle la palabra a uno de los tres. De pronto todas las advertencias que sus padres y abuelos le habían dicho cuando pequeño, sobre el pasado de los Malfoy, cobraron un significado mucho más real y atemorizante. "Tu apellido puede llegar a ser tu tumba" le dijo su padre el día en que recibió su carta de aceptación en Hogwarts. Ahora entendía que ante estas tres personas, su apellido y la sangre que corría por sus venas cargaban una historia difícil de dejar atrás.

Harry Potter y Hermione Weasley lo recibieron con mucha amabilidad. Por lo que había escuchado sobre sus personalidades gracias a Lily, esperaba que fuera así. Ambos parecían estar preparados para separar el pasado del presente, y no mezclar a su padre con él. El momento más incómodo fue cuando el señor Potter preguntó por sus padres. Scorpius respondió vagamente que se encontraban bien, mientras sentía todas las miradas de los asistentes puestas en él. Seguramente Lily lo había puesto al corriente de cómo habían tomado la noticia de su relación con ella, por lo que el hombre sólo asintió y cambió de tema hacia temas banales. A pesar de esto, el hombre más famoso del mundo mágico seguido de Merlín, pareció bastante satisfecho al darse cuenta que le iba bien en la escuela y que no se involucraba en problemas. Y que, obviamente, no tenía el mismo tipo de intereses que su padre.

-A mi hermanita le gustan los santurrones. Scorpius es como la versión femenina de Rose –dijo James con sorna. La aludida rodó los ojos-. Es de los chicos buenos. El mundo dejaría de existir si uno de los dos obtiene un castigo o fueran los responsables que a sus casas les restaran puntos.

Con el que no tuvo mucho éxito fue con Ron Weasley. El alto hombre pelirrojo casi no le dirigió la palabra, pero estaba muy pendiente de él. Muchas veces lo encontró observándolo, como si quisiera encontrar algún secreto oculto o mentira. Cuando llegó el tema favorito de todos, quidditch, el señor Weasley no se mostró particularmente encantado de saber que no le gustaba. Por respeto a la familia, especialmente a la madre de Lily, soportó treinta minutos cargados de la tabla de puntuaciones del torneo nacional y los resultados del último partido de los Tornados.

Mientras Albus, Rose, la señora Potter y la señora Weasley ayudaban a llevar las tazas de té a la cocina; el señor Potter desapareció con el señor Weasley.

-¡Es tan igual a él, Harry!

-No grites.

Las voces provenían del comedor.

Hugo dejó de hablar, mirando nerviosamente hacia las dos puertas blancas cerradas que separaban ambas habitaciones. Incluso la mueca burlona del rostro de James se desvaneció, entrecerrando los ojos con una expresión que sólo se le podía atribuir el calificativo de vergüenza.

-No puedo creerlo. Es igual a él. El mismo pelo, la misma cara… -el señor Weasley hizo una pausa-. Y esa maldita actitud pedan-

-_Ron_ –le cortó el señor Potter, en un tono claramente amenazador.

-Cuando lo veo a los ojos no puedo olvidar, Harry. No puedo olvidar ese día en la mansión Malfoy… Sé que no es Draco Malfoy, pero me parece imposible… -su tono de voz comenzó a bajar gradualmente-. Es como si estuviera aquí y… y… No puedo olvidar. No puedo.

Se escuchó un largo _shhh_, seguramente del señor Potter, y las palabras se transformaron en murmullos inaudibles.

Entre la pesadez que se cernía sobre ellos y las molestas miradas silenciosas que los demás le dirigían, Scorpius bajó la cabeza, sintiéndose el ser más pequeño e indefenso del planeta. Durante casi toda su vida había evadido este momento y ahora, en menos de tres horas, todos los miedos generados por crímenes que no había cometido le caían encima, dificultándole la respiración hasta asfixiarlo. Y lo peor de todo, es que le era imposible escapar. La culpa ajena que se había sembrado en él con las humillantes historias de su familia y penosos relatos de la comunidad mágica, parecía haber echado raíces en el sofá, inmovilizando su cuerpo para que el repudio del señor Weasley, la desesperación del señor Potter, el nerviosismo de James, y la pena de Hugo siguieran atacándolo hasta que todo el peso del pasado consiguiera caer sobre él y aplastarlo.

Unas cosquillas subieron desde la punta de sus dedos hasta la muñeca y miró su mano derecha: los delgados dedos de Lily se deslizaban entre los suyos, cerrándose con una seguridad impresionante. Su dedo pulgar comenzó a acariciar el dorso de la mano.

Y con la mano de Lily entre la suya, sintió que respirar se le hacía menos difícil.

* * *

Su nuevo cuarto no estaba mal. Incluso le gustaba más que el anterior. A pesar que el verde le gustaba mucho, estar rodeado de una paleta de colores azules lo hacía sentirse más cómodo. Le recordó los días de verano en la playa. Aquellas tardes de lectura con el olor salino perforando sus narices y la imagen de infinitud que entregaba el mar encontrándose con el cielo en el horizonte era lo que más le hacía ilusión de las vacaciones de verano. Lo hacía sentirse diferente; más vivo y libre que nunca.

Scorpius hizo una nota mental para agradecerle a su madre por la redecoración de la habitación.

Los días transcurrieron con cierta normalidad y aburrimiento. La mayoría del tiempo el rubio se la pasó encerrado en la biblioteca leyendo, o devorando cada revista y periódico que llegaba a sus manos. Le llamaba la atención las opiniones vertidas por políticos o personas involucradas en las noticias respectivas. El ministro de magia particularmente le hacía gracia. ¿Cómo alguien que apenas podía decir una oración coherente y se perdía en analogías innecesarias podía estar a cargo de dirigir el mundo mágico? Todas las mañanas se hacía la misma pregunta. Y cuando no podía ponerse al día con la prensa o encerrarse en la biblioteca, se debía a que se veía obligado a asistir a su madre en los preparativos para la fiesta de navidad.

Éste día había sido particularmente agotador. Con sólo dos días restando para el evento más esperado de la elite de la sociedad mágica, Scorpius tuvo que lidiar con las crisis de estrés de su madre. Astoria Malfoy solía ser muy tranquila, pero los deseos de tener todo listo cuando antes la convertían en una de las personas más insoportables sobre la faz de la tierra. El chico estaba seguro que no cabía duda que podía convivir en perfecta calma con "la población de estúpidos en Hogwarts", como llamaba a sus compañeros, cuando debía enfrentarse a las peticiones estrafalarias, órdenes contradictorias, y monólogos cargados de insultos hacia el pastelero o a la encargada de la ornamentación una vez todos los años. Llevar acabo la fiesta perfecta era un dolor de cabeza.

Cuando llegaron a la mansión en la tarde, Scorpius subió directamente a su cuarto y se recostó en la cama.

Había notado que estaba más cansado de lo normal en esta ajetreada época del año. No leía más de quince minutos, ya que los párpados se le cerraban o su atención se enfocaba en vagar por pensamientos poco coherentes. Lo peor de todo era que sentía un permanente dolor en la frente, acentuándose con el paso de las horas; lo que se traducía en tener menos paciencia. Fue toda una odisea conseguir no abandonar a su madre en medio del Callejón Diagon mientras hacía un lío por la tela que el sastre había usado para confeccionar los manteles de las mesas de los invitados. Lo único que deseaba era regresar a la mansión para poder alejarse de todo y todos, y así descansar.

Los motivos de su agotamiento extremo todavía eran desconocidos. Tenía la certeza que algo le faltaba, como si hubiera olvidado algún objeto importante en la escuela. Había traído todo lo que tenía en Hogwarts, así que no entendía por qué se sentía así. Debía tratarse de algo importante, porque el no tenerlo lo hacía sentirse cansado e irritable. Además que su mente se desviaba en cada oportunidad posible para buscar la identidad del supuesto algo que faltaba, lo que se traducía en dar vueltas una y otra vez en su cama antes de poder conciliar el sueño. Tal como ahora le estaba ocurriendo…

De repente, Scorpius abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormido al ver el cielo oscuro asomarse por las ventanas.

Emitiendo un gemido, se sentó y bostezó. Debía haber dormido dos o tres horas y se sentía un poco mejor. Al menos ahora la cabeza no le explotaba.

Mientras cerraba las cortinas, el estómago le gruñó. Había almorzado al mediodía nada más que un pequeño trozo de pollo con ensaladas. Su madre atravesaba una fase de dieta ligera y según sus reglas (las que Scorpius ya no trataba de entender), él debía también comer lo mismo que ella; por lo que no le extrañaba que tuviera hambre.

Este cuarto es realmente azul, pensó cuando se quitaba los zapatos para ponerse las pantuflas. Cualquiera que entrara creería que se trataba de la habitación de un Ravenclaw. De seguro a Rose le encantaría.

Salió y bajó hacia la cocina, encontrando bastante divertida la sola idea de imaginar alguna razón para que Rose Weasley estuviera en su cuarto.

El árbol de navidad en medio del hall principal calzaba a la perfección con el meticuloso orden y elegancia de la mansión. Las luces blancas en conjunto con las cintas de colores plateados y dorados le daban un aspecto pulcro, como el de los árboles que montaban en el interior de las tiendas. Si el profesor Flitwick lo viera, no cabía duda que comenzaría a invocar cuanto adorno se le ocurriera para llenar cada rama hasta no dejar ninguna sin nada. Nunca le había gustado cuán sobrecargado era el árbol navideño de la escuela (o el de los Potter). El ver aquel gran árbol con las cintas dispuestas a distancias casi medidas con regla lo hacía sentir una calma grandiosa, como si estuviera en un lugar conocido, seguro y agradable. Navidad era la única época donde la mansión le resultaba un lugar más cálido y aquel objeto era la fuente del calor.

Como ya era más de las nueve, los elfos domésticos no estaban en la cocina. Aún así Scorpius encontró una bandeja con la cena sobre la mesa central. Naomi siempre se preocupaba de que se alimentara bien, por lo que se la había dejado con un encantamiento para que la comida se conservara caliente.

Agradecido por la atención de la elfa, el chico sacó los cubiertos y se sirvió un vaso de jugo de manzana.

Después de haber estado comiendo un exceso de verduras en los últimos días; el tener pavo, muslos de pollo, puré de patatas, y tortilla de calabaza frente a él era algo excepcionalmente maravilloso.

-Cualquiera pensaría que no hubieras probado bocado en semanas.

La figura de su padre apareció en el umbral de la puerta. A pesar que su voz contenía un tono burlón, no había ninguna sonrisa en su rostro que lo acompañara. Más bien tenía una expresión extrañada, como de quien está presenciando un evento inusual que no le llama tanto la atención como para despertar su curiosidad.

Entró y sacó un vaso de una gaveta al lado opuesto de la habitación.

-Tu madre está preocupada –dijo, sentándose frente a él-. Cree que estás enfermo.

-¿Le preocupa mi salud o el que no esté en condiciones de asistir a la fiesta? –preguntó, sonriendo. El hombre lo imitó-. Estoy convencido que dormir no es algo peligroso o dañino para mi bienestar.

Mientras Scorpius se llevaba un pedazo de pavo a la boca, el hombre apuntó con la mano derecha el vaso sobre la mesa y éste comenzó a llenarse de agua. Sólo lo había visto hacer hechizos o encantamientos pequeños como el _Aguamenti_, pero le parecía poco probable que pudiera conjurar otros más complejos. De todos modos siempre se asombraba al verlo practicar magia sin varita. Debía tenerse una gran seguridad y concentración para poder canalizar la magia a voluntad sin la necesidad de tener un material que cooperara en la fluidez de la energía.

Bebiendo un sorbo del jugo, notó lo extraño de la situación. ¿Por qué su padre había bajado a la cocina a buscar un vaso cuando siempre tenía uno en la mesita de noche junto a la cama?

-Hiciste un largo viaje por un vaso de agua –comentó después de limpiarse la boca con la servilleta. Las cejas del hombre subieron un poco, haciéndolo lucir más relajado-, ¿no lo crees así?

Draco Malfoy era mucho más inteligente que su esposa en el ámbito de abrir posibilidades para entablar conversación con su hijo. Usando tácticas tan simples como ir a la cocina a buscar un vaso era capaz de encontrar un momento para hablar. No solía ocurrir con mucha regularidad, por lo que Scorpius estaba intrigado en conocer lo que su padre quería decirle. Prácticamente todo lo que debían saber el uno del otro lo obtenían gracias a la correspondencia que intercambiaban cuando él estaba en la escuela o en las conversaciones que tenían en familia cuando cenaban juntos. Y desde que Scorpius había aprendido rápidamente cómo funcionaban los negocios familiares dos veranos atrás, su progenitor no había mostrado interés en él.

Los ojos de su padre se detuvieron en un punto fijo en la pared tras él. Parecía muy pensativo, tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas para comenzar.

-Lily Potter es una buena chica –Scorpius lo miró, sorprendido. La única vez que lo había escuchado iniciar un diálogo tan directo y sin sus extravagancias usuales, fue cuando le contó quién fue Lord Voldemort y el rol que jugó la familia Malfoy en las guerras por la purificación de la sangre. Dejó los cubiertos apoyados en el borde del plato, sintiéndose repentinamente inapetente-, pero no porque lo sea significa que sea buena para ti.

Esta conversación debería ser distinta. Su madre se le acercaría un día, tratando de aparentar tranquilidad, y de algún modo llegaría a relacionar una de sus nuevas capas compradas en Milán con el quiebre de su relación con Lily. Y él debería decir que estaba bien, que se estaba preocupando demasiado, que exageraba, que los hombres no recordaban tantos detalles como para darle un relato pormenorizado de los sucesos que llevaron a que Lily le dijera que ya no lo amaba y no podía seguir con él. Ella seguiría insistiendo hasta que desistiera con un "eres igual a tu padre. Deberías ser más honesto respecto a tus sentimientos" tan típico de ella.

Hubo una gran pausa, en la que Scorpius repitió las palabras de su padre una y otra vez en su cabeza.

Cuando les informó a sus padres que Lily Potter era su novia, la única reacción que obtuvo de su parte fue un silencio agobiante. Mientras su madre le preguntaba cómo, por qué, cuándo y dónde había ocurrido todo esto; él lo observaba con el rostro más pálido que nunca. Por un momento creyó que iba a desmayarse, pero no fue así. Escuchó con atención la única vez que su hijo estaba dispuesto a dar lujo de detalles para aplacar el esperado efecto negativo de su noticia. Y cuando acabó, simplemente asintió y no dijo nada más respecto al tema. Scorpius temía que trataría de negar la relación, pero cuando escuchó la acalorada discusión que sostuvo con el abuelo en su despacho días después, supo que aceptaba la decisión que su hijo había tomado. Pero entre el comentario ocasional lleno de malicia sobre los Potter o los Weasley, o su manera cordial de tratar a Lily cuando la veía en vacaciones; nunca había emitido alguna opinión respecto a ella. Mientras su madre sentía simpatía por la chica, lo que su padre opinaba de ella era un completo misterio.

-Es la primera vez que escuchó lo que piensas de ella –bajó la mirada, sonriendo tristemente. Aprovechándose de la inusual oportunidad, continuó:-. Me gustaría saber qué opines de Lily.

-¿Por qué debería? Ya no está relacionada contigo. No tengo la necesidad siquiera que malgastar mi tiempo en… -bufó, notablemente irritado. Bebió lo que le quedaba de agua en el vaso de un solo trago-. Bueno, para venir de una familia llena de personalidades desagradables, me parece que es bastante tolerable, lo cual es muy positivo.

Scorpius enarcó las cejas. Sólo Draco Malfoy podía considerar el adjetivo "tolerable" como algo muy positivo.

Lo miró, encontrándose con una expresión muy seria. Realmente estaba concentrado en encontrar las palabras correctas. Al menos debía darle puntos por intentarlo. A pesar de ser una persona muy moderada, cuando se trataba de los Potter o los Weasley, los adjetivos que usaba no eran precisamente tan buenos como "tolerable". Para evaluar a Lily sin tener a su familia en consideración, debía estar haciendo un esfuerzo monumental.

-Linda. Es una chica linda… Demasiado conversadora para mi gusto. Con tu madre es suficiente… Pero supongo que por eso te gustaba –añadió, rápidamente-. Muy conocedora del quidditch.

-Eso último sonó a una crítica. ¿No te gustó el equipo que apoya?

-Supongo que lo hace porque Ginny Weasley jugaba para el equipo... –apoyó los codos en la mesa y apoyó el mentón sobre las manos-. Recuerda que somos dueños de un tercio de las Arpías de Holyhead, hijo. ¿Por qué habría de ser malo que fuera una fan de ese equipo?

Era demasiado extraño tener esta conversación con su padre. Por un momento, Scorpius tuvo la impresión que estaba hablando con el cínico de Bulstrode. Se daba mil vueltas antes de llegar a contestar de manera satisfactoria la pregunta inicial.

-¿Entonces por qué dijiste lo de ser conocedora del quidditch? –frunció el ceño, analizando su rostro-. Me pareció notar un tono crítico en ello. Quisiera saber por qué.

-Porque a ti no te gusta –dijo resueltamente.

Un latido. Dos. Cinco. Veintidós latidos y el silencio seguía entre ellos.

Intercambiaron una larga mirada, donde Scorpius sintió que su padre lo estaba observando por primera vez desde hacía una eternidad de tiempo. Y él debía reconocer que lo mirada de igual modo. Para la edad que tenía, Draco Malfoy se conservaba bien. Lo único que revelaba el paso de los años en su cuerpo, eran las pronunciadas entradas del cabello. ¿Cuándo su impecable cabellera rubia platinada había comenzado a caerse?

Con la tenue iluminación de la habitación, su palidez lo hacía lucir como un fantasma. En el futuro él también luciría igual: una figura fantasmagórica cuando no fuera de día. No por nada era una réplica exacta de su padre, a excepción de algunas facciones menores heredadas de su madre.

-A ti te gusta leer y ella no es para nada fanática de la lectura. ¿Me equivoco? –la pregunta fue una mera formalidad, puesto que todo en él expresaba completa seguridad en su afirmación-. Cuando se es joven uno entabla relaciones iniciadas en múltiples emociones, situaciones y cosas. Pero cuando no hay nada en común, nada que sea simple y cotidiano, entonces no hay una base en la cual centrarse –su voz era suave, casi dulce. Aún así se notaba el temblor en ella, evidencia inequívoca del esfuerzo que hacía para hablarle de ese modo-. Los dos desearán eventualmente cosas distintas en la vida.

Scorpius buscó otro lugar para mirar, sintiéndose repentinamente incómodo.

¿Cuántas veces había traído a Lily a la mansión? Sólo en tres ocasiones. ¿Cómo era posible que reuniéndose con ella tres veces pudo sacar todo eso en limpio?

Los recuerdos de aquel fatídico día vinieron a atormentarlo. Las palabras de Lily eran demasiado parecidas a las de su padre. La diferencia estaba en que las de ella no estaban adornadas con una ejemplificación tan simple como los pasatiempos que cada uno tenía, sino que se aferraban a algo más complicado y significativo: ellos mismos.

_-No te das cuenta, ¿verdad?_ –el rubio respiró profundamente. Recordaba perfectamente cómo los ojos de Lily comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas y la voz le temblaba. Estaba haciendo todo el esfuerzo posible contener sus emociones para poder hablar-. _No me importa que empujes al resto del mundo, pero… Pero sí me importa cuando me apartas a mí. Es inútil que intente aferrarme a ti. Merlín sabe cuánto he tratado de hacerlo –_cruzó los brazos mientras dos grandes lágrimas caían por sus mejillas. Se veía tan desesperada y desolada-. _Quiero aferrarme a ti, pero no me dejas. Me empujas, me alejas, me apartas, y… y… Y ya no puedo más. Necesito que me retengas. Necesito que abras tu corazón hacía mí. Necesito que me necesites –_evadió su mirada, sorbiendo la nariz-. _¿Por qué me dejas a la deriva, sin un lugar seguro al cual pueda aferrarme cuando más te necesite? ¿Por qué no me dejas _entrar_? ¿Por qué tienes todavía esta barrera, impidiéndome entrar y ser alguien importante en tu corazón?_

Ésa conversación era la que más deseaba olvidar. Y ahora, casi tres meses más tarde, su propio padre se la recordaba en un raro intento de acercamiento emocional hacia su hijo.

Quiso enojarse con él, pero en el fondo sabía que sería injusto. Las intenciones de su padre a pesar de ser extrañas y repentinas, carecían de malicia. Tan sólo estaba diciendo lo que pensaba, lo cual resultaba ser endemoniadamente cercano a la realidad.

-Eres demasiado observador, papá –dijo Scorpius, fingiendo tranquilidad. Tomó nuevamente el tenedor y se llevó un poco de puré de patatas a la boca-. Lees bien a las personas. Supongo que eso ya lo sabes –sus ojos se encontraron.

Le había costado años tratar de comprenderlo. Finalmente, con un pie en la adultez y con otro en la adolescencia, se hizo una idea de por qué Draco Malfoy actuaba y era del modo que lo hacía. Nunca se lo había preguntado, pero optó por aceptar su propia teoría como la verdad: la única forma de criar a su hijo considerando lo que le tocaría vivir por los errores cometidos por su propio padre y él mismo, era dar un paso hacia atrás y ser un tramoyista de la vida de su hijo. Antes, lo veía como un maldito observador; pero estaba seguro que era un tramoyista. Una persona que en silencio y en las sombras, cooperaba con los preparativos para las escenas de la obra teatral. Cuando encontró un periódico antiguo arrumbado en un rincón de la biblioteca y preguntó quién era la tal Bellatrix Lestrange que se mencionaba en la portada, Draco Malfoy tuvo que contarle sobre los mortífagos y Lord Voldemort; cuando la carta de aceptación de Hogwarts llegó y preguntó cómo decidirían en qué casa entraría, Draco Malfoy lo llevó a pasear al enorme jardín de la mansión, y le contó sobre las rivalidades y prejuicios que podían acabar destruyendo a la escuela; cuando el abuelo prometió con desheredarlo por estar "saliendo con la niña Potter", como la llamaba, Draco Malfoy le mostró una llave y le dijo que cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad le daría una bóveda de Gringotts con una pequeña fortuna sin importar lo que establecieran los testamentos y promesas familiares. Así era. Cuando Scorpius necesitaba respuestas para ingresar a una nueva etapa de su vida, su padre siempre encontraba el modo de acercarse a él y responderlas. Un tramoyista que salía a preparar la utilería y escenario para la siguiente escena.

Todo buen tramoyista, debía ser un excelente observador para tener una idea clara de cómo se desarrollaba la obra. Scorpius creía que esa capacidad la había heredado de su padre. A pesar no era capaz de decir que leía a todas y cada una de las personas alrededor de él (Rose era un buen ejemplo), sí tenía la certeza que podía hacerse una idea muy exacta del carácter y situación de muchas personas con sólo prestarles atención durante unos momentos. Aunque tenía la ligera impresión que el hombre ante él era mucho más perceptivo que él.

Una extraña sonrisa se formó en los labios de su padre. Fue raro verlo sonreír. Estaba seguro que podía contar con los dedos de las manos las veces que lo había visto. Aún así, Scorpius advirtió un brillo de diversión en sus ojos.

-¿Alguien te está obligando a comer? –inquirió burlonamente.

El tenedor con un pedazo de pollo se quedó a medio camino entre el playo y la boca de Scorpius. Estaba obligándose a comer, como si la acción fuera la más importante en su trabajo de fingir que la conversación que habían tenido no lo afectaba en lo más mínimo. Por supuesto que su padre había notado sus intentos por aparentar calma, y le hacía muchísima gracia los métodos empleados.

Enarcando las cejas, el hombre tomó el vaso y rodeó la mesa, llevando el vaso hasta el fregadero.

Aparentemente notó que ya había hablado lo justo y necesario, por lo que caminó hacia la puerta.

-Si tienes problemas para dormir, anda a mi despacho. Tengo una poción para dormir en el tercer cajón del escritorio –antes de salir se giró-. Bebe un sorbo pequeño y luego te vas a la cama. No quiero que tu madre crea que su hijo ha muerto.

-Lo que menos necesita el mundo mágico es que los niveles de estrés de Astoria Malfoy se multipliquen al doble –comentó, riendo. Su padre sonrió, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza a modo de despedida-. Papá, espera.

Ésta era una oportunidad en un millón. No todos los días podría estar a solas, conversando como seguramente ocurría con normalidad en otras familias. Y mucho menos Scorpius tendría el coraje para desvelar una de sus dudas más grandes del último tiempo:

-¿Crees que me parezco a ti?

Draco Malfoy había cometido muchos errores en su vida y no quería que su hijo hiciera lo mismo. Quizás por eso decidió convertirse en un padre silencioso, casi invisible y distante. Así se explicaba Scorpius la disfuncional relación que tenían. Quería creer que dentro de sus miradas escrutadoras y sus ausencias recurrentes, existía el deseo de no ver a su hijo arrastrado por la historia del apellido Malfoy. Draco admiró tanto a Lucius Malfoy, que olvidó sus propios miedos para llenar las expectativas de su padre. En cambio, si Scorpius no lo admiraba, entonces la historia no volvería a repetirse. Tan sólo sería una figura paterna distante y desconfiada. Alguien que no representaba un fin o un propósito en su vida.

-No –hubo una gran sombra de tristeza en su rostro. Aún así seguía sonriendo-. Me alegra que no seas como yo, Scorpius –parpadeó un par de veces, antes de suspirar-. Buenas noches, hijo.

-Buenas noches –dijo mientras la figura del hombre se perdía entre las sombras.

Sin ser realmente consciente de ello, Scorpius estaba llenando las expectativas de su padre: no ser como él.

Aquel descubrimiento le causó un sentimiento cálido, pero extraño. No sabía realmente si estaba feliz, triste, sorprendido o abatido. Y el cansancio, cayéndole nuevamente sobre los párpados, ciertamente no ayudaba mucho a esclarecer qué emoción le provocaba la confirmación de todas las suposiciones que hizo respecto a por qué su padre actuaba del modo que lo hacía con él.

Tal vez fuera agradecimiento y alivio. Agradecimiento y alivio por saber la verdad, y por comprobar que Draco Malfoy sí lo quería. A su modo, se preocupaba por él.

Ésa noche Scorpius se durmió apenas su cabeza tocó la almohada. No tuvo la necesidad de usar la poción para dormir, ya que aquel vacío que lo perseguía constante fue aplacado por una gran tranquilidad. Estaba seguro que no sería eterno, que al día siguiente nuevamente sentiría que había olvidado algo importante, pero era cómodo tener esa sensación reconfortante en el pecho.

* * *

Con la excusa de mostrarle el pueblo, Lily lo rescató del tormentoso ambiente que había en la casa. La señora Potter parecía saber a qué se debía el gran silencio en el salón, puesto que asintió y les dijo que podían tardar todo lo que quisieran. De seguro deseaba tener todo el tiempo posible para calmar los ánimos de su hermano.

El Valle de Godric era un pueblo muy pequeño. Parecía una versión en miniatura de Hogsmeade, aunque se notaba que era un sector plenamente residencial por la tranquilidad de las calles.

-Casi todo se encuentra en el centro. Por aquí simplemente hay casas… Ah, y el hostal –dijo la pelirroja, hundiendo un pie dentro de la nieve y pateándola-. Parece que somos los únicos despiertos –la casa de los Potter era la única con las luces encendidas-. El pueblo está lleno de ancianos.

Scorpius enarcó las cejas, observándola con diversión.

-¿Estoy hablando mucho, no? –preguntó, arrugando la nariz. Él asintió-. Lo siento. Está tan silencioso aquí que necesitaba llenarlo de palabras –sus ojos se dirigieron a la casa-. El silencio me estaba matando.

Se dirigieron a la plaza, el centro del pueblo.

La iglesia resaltaba a primera vista: era muy alta y antigua. Tras ésta había un cementerio que se perdía entre la oscuridad. Había leído en varios libros de historia que allí se encontraban enterrados importantes magos; tales como uno de los hermanos Peverell, dueño de una reliquia de la muerte, miembros de la familia Dumbledore y los abuelos paternos de Lily. Parecía un cementerio sin grandes lujos, con todas las lápidas parecidas y sin mantenimiento. Qué extraño que un lugar así mantuviera los restos de tan significantes figuras del mundo mágico.

Le llamó la atención que las luces de la taberna estuvieran encendidas. Al acercarse, se escuchó música y varias voces.

-Aparentemente los ancianos tampoco duermen –comentó, sacándole una gran sonrisa a la chica.

Llegaron hasta una banca que estaba ubicada en la misma plaza. Scorpius limpió la delgada capa nieve cubriéndola y se sentaron.

-Disculpa a mi familia –dijo, de repente. No podía verle el rostro, puesto que había apoyado la cabeza en su hombro. Su voz sonaba pesada, como si estuviera conteniendo lo que realmente quería decir-. Estaba preparada para enfrentarme a cada uno, pero nunca creí que tío Ron… -suspiró-. No creí que reaccionaría así. Digo, lo supuse, pero no pensé que sería tan maleducado como para gritarlo en la habitación contigua.

-Nos hubiéramos engañado si creímos que nada así ocurriría, así que no te disculpes –pasó un brazo por sus hombros y apoyó la mejilla en su cabeza. Inhaló el aroma a frutilla de su cabello-. De algún modo u otro se habría desencadenado lo mismo.

-Pero eso es lo que me molesta –replicó obstinadamente-. Los conozco y sé tan bien qué tipo de personaje son, que nunca pensé que _realmente_ esto ocurriría.

-¿Personaje? –preguntó, confundido.

-Sí, personaje. Dentro de una numerosa y especial familia como la mía, cada miembro tiene un modo de actuar definido y predecible.

Scorpius lanzó una carcajada y la abrazó:

-Creo que tienes un lado demasiado Slytherin en ti –dijo, sintiéndose mejor que momentos atrás. Lily alzó la cabeza y le mostró la lengua juguetonamente para luego depositar un corto beso en la punta de la nariz. Scorpius sintió cosquillas-. Debes entender que el pasado nunca lo conoceremos bien. Hay muchos recuerdos dolorosos para nuestros padres, para tus tíos…

Gracias a su abuelo, él sí tenía un mejor conocimiento del pasado. Cuando éste se había enterado que su nieto salía con la hija de Harry Potter, lo obligó a escuchar varias historias de los días en que los Malfoy eran una de las principales familias que seguían a Lord Voldemort. De regreso en Hogwarts, no pudo ver a Hugo Weasley a los ojos durante semanas. No sólo hubo prisioneros en la mansión, sino que su madre, Hermione Weasley, fue torturada por horas en el mismo salón en el que Naomi le servía el té después del almuerzo.

No podía culpar al señor Weasley por sentirse así cuando tuvo que cenar con él. Sería muy difícil, por no decir imposible, olvidar los ensordecedores gritos de su entonces novia pidiendo piedad.

-Al menos a mis padres les caíste bien –Lily le sonrió con dulzura. Parecía haber notado que se encontraba sumergido en una serie de pensamientos nada placenteros y quería animarlo-. Y tía Hermione podría inaugurar un club de fans de Scorpius Malfoy. ¿Viste cuán emocionada estaba cuando supo que has leído todas las ediciones de "_Hogwarts, una historia"_?

Aunque Lily no supiera todo lo que había ocurrido entre sus padres y tíos, sí estaba en lo correcto cuando se enfocaba en ver su relación desde un punto más egoísta y simple: ellos. Sólo ellos dos. Porque ellos no era Draco Malfoy, ni Harry Potter, Hermione Granger o Ron Weasley. Ellos nacieron diecinueve años después. Una cosa era aceptar y convivir con las consecuencias del pasado, y otra muy distinta era tomarlas como si ellos lo hubieran cometido.

Sonriendo, Scorpius puso una mano en la parte trasera de su cuello y la atrajo hacia sí para besarla.

* * *

El frío lo golpeó en la cara, obligándolo a cubrirse hasta la nariz con la bufanda. No tenía ninguna preferencia sobre el clima o estación del año, pero no le desagradaba el invierno. O el frío, mejor dicho. Se sentía mucho menos ansioso, como si la brisa invernal invadiera cada órgano de su cuerpo y los obligara a funcionar a un ritmo más lento.

Recordó que la única vez que también había pensado en ello, fue cuando cenó en la casa de los Potter. La compañía de Lily fue muy efectiva, pero estuvo seguro que una caminata por las nevadas calles del Valle de Godric también jugaba un papel importante en calmar su humor.

Aquel día se había sentido claustrofóbico dentro de la mansión. Sabiendo que su madre no lo dejaría en paz hasta que consiguiera una respuesta concreta (¿por qué en este tema _debía_ oír lo que su hijo realmente pensaba y no decidía por él, ignorando su opinión?), salió y se refugió en los jardines.

No tenía idea exactamente de cuánto tiempo llevaba caminando entre los árboles, arbustos, y diversas plantas cubiertas de nieve; pero a juzgar por el color azulino de sus manos, debía llevar un buen rato. Volvió a introducir las manos en el bolsillo trasero de los pantalones, observando distraídamente el paisaje. Nada había cambiado desde el verano. Tal vez el jardinero había puesto nuevas flores o hecho nuevos senderos para caminar entre la exquisita vegetación del lugar, sin embargo, con la gruesa capa blanca cubriendo todo, le era imposible identificar algún cambio.

Se quedó viendo el agua congelada de la pileta ubicada en la parte posterior de la mansión. Cuando pequeño siempre había querido patinar en ella y casi lo había conseguido, sino fuera porque uno de los elfos domésticos le reveló a su madre el plan. Fue su primer y único castigo. Tuvo que ir a la cama sin cenar. A pesar del hambre, se quedó dormido pensando que no importaba lo que opinara su madre. El abuelo le había dicho que en Hogwarts había un gran lago y que en invierno podría patinar en él todo lo que quisiera. Conseguiría su sueño de todos modos.

Las cosas eran tan simples en aquel entonces.

Inevitablemente, pensó en lo que le había dicho su madre hacía un rato atrás: en un ataque de frustración, Scorpius le había contado que sentía que había olvidado algo en Hogwarts y no conseguía saber qué era cuando trajo todo de regreso. Le dijo que estaba confundido y enojado porque no podía convencerse que era una locura extraña de su mente cuando sentía que era real. Algo valioso le faltaba y necesitaba tenerlo con él en ese instante.

-Eso suena a que extrañas a alguien, hijo –le respondió como si fuera algo evidente-. ¿Acaso…? –sus ojos se abrieron-. ¿Acaso extrañas a Lily?

-No, mamá –rodó los ojos, sintiendo que las mejillas le ardían-. Y no quiero que veas esto como la oportunidad perfecta para que te cuente cómo terminamos. Estoy _bien_.

Obviamente la mujer no hizo caso a lo último, y comenzó a golpearlo con miles de preguntas, dejando los preparativos de la fiesta de navidad completamente olvidados.

-¿Cómo vas a estar bien? Ha sido tu primera novia, tu primera relación seria y ya no están juntos. ¿Cómo es posible que esa chica te haya dejado? Eres el chico más guapo, inteligente, y adorable de todo el mundo mágico –dijo en una actitud maternal muy protectora-. Es imposible que estés bien si la extrañas. ¿Es que acaso tienes otra novia de la que no me has hablado? –soltó, riéndose como si hubiera dicho una broma-. ¡Tonterías! Necesitas desahogarte, querido. Tu madre está aquí para apoyarte.

Scorpius salió prácticamente corriendo del salón. Maldiciendo el hecho de no ser mayor de edad para aparecerse en otro lugar, abrió la enorme puerta de entrada y se fue a los jardines.

Ahora más sereno, no podía negar que todo lo que sentía sí se parecía a los síntomas de extrañar a una persona. ¿Pero a quién?

Definitivamente no se trataba de Lily. Con lentitud esa herida se iba cerrando y hasta le parecía ridículo pensar que se subconsciente la extrañaba. Tampoco extrañaba a Zabini. El dolor de la traición seguía latente como para hacerlo. Y mucho menos era Bulstrode. A pesar de necesitar conversaciones de índole más filosóficas y serias, donde podía sentirse bien al repudiar la estupidez de las personas en general; no podía decir que lo extrañaba. Lo vería en la fiesta de navidad.

La vehemencia con la que negó a los demás se extinguió rápidamente cuando pensó en la siguiente persona.

Agitado, Scorpius regresó a la mansión. Se le hacía más simple tener que soportar a su madre que tener que seguir pensando en quién extrañaba. La respuesta parecía estar ante él, pero no quería verla. No estaba preparado para hacerlo. ¿Por qué debería extrañarla? Sobretodo cuando la última vez que se habían visto no quedaron en los mejores términos como para idealizarla y sentir que era una persona importante que le hacía falta.

_Eso suena a que extrañas a alguien, hijo._

No obstante, cuando esa noche le pidió a Naomi que hiciera flotar unas velas sobre su cama, describiendo un círculo, Scorpius tuvo que enfrentar la temida respuesta: la persona que le hacía falta, a la que había olvidado en el Bosque Prohibido con razones contradictorias y una indiferencia dolorosa, a la que extrañaba, era nada más y nada menos que Rose Weasley.


	8. Reacción

_N/A: Realmente me siento muy mal por haber demorado _meses_ en actualizar. Más allá de buscar excusas (que las hay), creo que sólo tengo que pedirles la más grande disculpa del mundo y esto no volverá a repetirse (tengo vacaciones y las estoy empleando en escribir). Todas las personas que escribimos (o lo intentamos) pasamos por momentos donde la vida real nos pasa la cuenta y no sabemos cómo organizarnos ni queremos encontrar tiempo para hacerlo, y finalmente... terminamos decepcionando a las personas que nis leen. Mil disculpas :(._

_Bien, hablemos del fic en sí (sip, un tema más feliz): este capítulo me costó sacarlo en limpio. Quería que fuera realmente _genial_, que estuviera a la altura del título del capítulo. Especialmente cuando demorpe tanto en actualizar. Finalmente creo que lo he logrado. ¡Hemos llegado al punto donde todo estalla! Y bueno... Creo que no está demás decir que también estamos más o menos en la mitad del fic._

_¡Muchas gracias por sus reviews y espero que el capítulo les guste!_

_Mil agradecimientos a _sara_f_black_ por betearlo. Love you, girl!_

_Y antes de terminar, espero que hayan pasado muy buenas fiestas. Sé que es tarde, pero realmente les deseo un muy buen año 2012. Y si el mundo se acaba... pues, disfrutemos este año como nunca ;)._

* * *

**VIII: Reacción**

La fiesta de navidad de los Malfoy era el evento más esperado del año por muchísimas personas del mundo mágico. A pesar de todas las quejas que lanzaba, Scorpius sabía que gracias a ella la reputación de la familia no era lo que solía ser. Bueno, no únicamente la fiesta se podía adjudicar aquella distinción; pero era el lugar culmine donde todos los proyectos de sus padres podían reunirse para recibir la distinción que se merecían. Y decía proyectos, puesto que Draco y Astoria Malfoy no entablaban amistades o relaciones sociales con las personas por sus caracteres personales, sino porque cada una era importante para seguir manteniendo el asenso del apellido Malfoy. Los invitados y la prensa podían vanagloriarse de sus éxitos, riqueza, familias, y de más en una especie de competencia absurda donde no había ganadores; ya que los organizadores y anfitriones del evento eran los que terminaban ganándose la mayoría de cumplidos y ocupando páginas de revistas con sus fotografías.

Uno de los motivos por el cual más odiaba la fiesta era la cantidad de gente con la que debía tratar. En ese aspecto era muy parecido a su padre, quien tenía alergia a las grandes multitudes y claramente hacía esfuerzos monumentales por ser un anfitrión decente durante la noche. Eso sumado a la obsesión perfeccionista de su madre le hacían doler la cabeza antes siquiera de comenzar la velada. Tener que plantarse a recibir a los invitados y fingir interés en escuchar sus estúpidas vidas no le hacía ninguna gracia.

Después de saludar a un sinfín de personas que no le agradaban (todavía no sabía cómo los Nott conseguían una invitación cada año), que no le interesaban o que francamente no recordaba o sabía quiénes eran; Scorpius pudo escaparse al jardín a tomar aire fresco para calmar las palpitaciones en sus sienes. El ver que faltaba más de cuatro horas para retirarse a dormir no ayudó en nada con el dolor.

-¿Acaso el anfitrión no debería estar dentro?

Bulstrode llegó a su lado y giró lentamente, observando el lugar. Ciertamente su madre se había esforzado con la decoración en la parte exterior: había colocado pequeñas esferas brillantes delineando los árboles desnudos y diminutas velas contorneaban los caminos tapados por la nieve. Se veía bastante hermoso.

-Este año fue un récord. Una hora y cinco minutos sin siquiera reclamar –anunció, sonriendo. Dio un pequeño sorbo a su vaso de zumo de calabaza-. A veces me pregunto cómo nadie se aburre de esto. Todo es tan falso: los cumplidos, las anécdotas, las historias de sus éxitos… Antes solía darme pena, pero ahora me da asco.

-Bueno, esta gente controla el mundo mágico –Bulstrode colocó las manos en los bolsillos de su túnica-. No hay nada más que beneficios al tratar con ellos.

No podía negar que eso era cierto. Había políticos, empresarios, periodistas, abogados, sanadores, deportistas profesionales, artistas, presidentes de fundaciones sin fines de lucro y más. Prácticamente todos quiénes eran y probablemente serán alguien estaban reunidos en aquel evento anual.

-Supongo que por eso somos una especie de amigos, ¿no? –comentó sin poder evitar reír.

-Tener a los Malfoy de aliados no le hace mal a mi familia ni a mí –dijo entre broma y sinceridad.

A pesar de ser inteligente y de provenir de buena familia, Bulstrode siempre hacía hincapié en lo importante que era tener una buena red de contactos. Desde que lo había visto en acción en las fiestas del Club de las Eminencias, hablando con todos y ganándose la opinión favorable de la mayoría, sabía que nunca le sentaría mal codearse con los poderosos y las personas que podrían serle de utilidad en el futuro. Tal vez muchas personas lo verían con malos ojos y hasta cierto punto Scorpius también lo había hecho, pero se acostumbró a ello. Después de todo, él también accedía cada año a participar en la fiesta de navidad para mantener el apellido de la familia en un buen lugar.

-Ciertamente admiro a tus padres. Hace unos pocos años era impensado que una familia de ex mortífagos pudiera limpiar su apellido y volver a atraer la atención del público, lejos de ataques y recriminaciones por el pasado –espiró, casi suspirando y un vaho de aire salió girando de sus labios-. Creo que todos los que alguna vez estuvieron en el lado de Voldemort están muy agradecidos con ellos, especialmente los que sí quieren dejar todo eso en el pasado y empezar a vivir una nueva etapa de sus vidas.

-Estoy seguro que tus padres podrían haberlo hecho, Bulstrode.

-Pero los míos no son tan simbólicos como los tuyos –dijo, alzándose de hombros para intentar detener un escalofrío en su espalda. Scorpius sabía a lo que se refería: Draco Malfoy se había negado a matar a Albus Dumbledore y los Malfoy fueron los primeros en desertar de las filas de Lord Voldemort. La familia había sido la más repudiada por los seguidores del mago oscuro-. Es raro hablar de este tema contigo. Creo que nunca habíamos hablado de lo que fueron nuestros padres y abuelos.

-No es algo particularmente que me enorgullezca…

-Oh, nosotros y nuestros problemas familiares –bromeó, atenuando el ambiente serio que había caído sobre ellos.

Algunas personas pasean por el jardín. Mayormente se trataban de matrimonios que discutían que comentaban lo que tal persona les había dicho y se ponían de acuerdo cómo contar tal historia para quedar como los reyes de la fiesta.

Scorpius rodó los ojos, sintiéndose repentinamente más maduro que todo ese grupo de hombres y mujeres entrados en sus treinta años, y miró a su amigo.

-¿Sabes? Todavía recuerdo cuando ni siquiera hablábamos –algunos copos de nieve caían sobre el contenido de su vaso y lo agitó, esperando a que se mezclaran en la bebida-. Éramos del mismo grupo de amigos, pero no éramos realmente amigos.

-Las cosas eran muy distintas.

-Y extrañamente me siento bien con que hayan cambiado –admitió, viendo una fina capa de escarcha arremolinarse en el contorno del vaso-. Últimamente he estado pensando que hay personas que están en nuestras vidas de manera momentánea.

El chico lo miró largamente, con una mezcla de curiosidad y algo parecido a la tristeza.

-Ése no es un pensamiento acorde al espíritu navideño, Malfoy.

-¿Te puedo preguntar algo sin que me juzgues o te rías de mí? –preguntó después de un rato donde permanecieron en absoluto silencio. Tragó saliva antes de seguir:-. ¿Crees que Zabini y yo fuimos amigos?

La misma mirada permanecía en su rostro, pero ahora Bulstrode le ofreció una sonrisa. Le dio un golpecito en el hombro.

-¿Honestamente? Sí, creo que lo fueron. Zabini te quería… te quiere mucho –se corrigió. Scorpius parpadeó, sorprendido por su sinceridad-. A veces las personas cometen errores y aunque no pueda entenderlo, eligen tomar el camino más idiota para conseguir sus metas.

Éste sería el primer año en que la familia Zabini no vendría. Era esperable y totalmente lógica su ausencia, pero el rubio no pudo dejar de sentir un vacío en el estómago cuando no vio el rostro del chico que había sido su amigo desde la infancia en aquel enorme salón. Se sintió más solo que nunca.

-Me siento realmente un imbécil, pero he estado pensando que tal vez las cosas no sucedieron como yo creí que lo hicieron –cerró los ojos y suspiró. Sí, estaba siendo un imbécil. Por primera vez comprendía por qué situaciones como navidad causaban nostalgia y pensamientos estúpidos en las personas-. No sé realmente si Lily me fue infiel con Zabini, si hice algo para que Zabini dejara de considerarme su amigo, si…

-Esas preguntas no tienen respuesta, Malfoy. No creo que alguien tenga la culpa en todo esto. Simplemente sucedió.

_También me he preguntado la razón por la cual extraño tanto a Rose Weasley desde que comenzaron las vacaciones._

Terminó lo último que quedaba del contenido en su vaso y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a Bulstrode a modo de agradecimiento por haber escuchado. Necesitaba expresar sus dudas y que alguien simplemente le respondiera algo. Saberse un idiota por darle vuelta a asuntos sin solución lo hacía sentirse mejor.

-Lo sé. Aparentemente estar en casa me da demasiado tiempo para pensar –se aclaró la garganta y buscó cualquier tema para cambiar el tema de conversación-. Por cierto, ¿por qué no me llamas por mi nombre?

Su amigo entrecerró los ojos, como cerciorándose que estuviera bien, pero finalmente se encogió de hombros:

-No lo sé. Es costumbre.

-Me siento extraño. Llámame por mi nombre de pila, Nathaniel –casi de inmediato ambos comenzaron a reírse hasta que ambos comenzaron a ahogarse de la risa-. Lo siento. No puedo decirte Nathaniel. ¿Nathan? –él simplemente negó con la cabeza, sonriendo-. Bulstrode, esos nombres no te quedan.

-Sí, mejor. Como bien dijiste antes, somos una _especie_ de amigos, no amigos.

-Claro. Nuestras familias se benefician por nuestra amistad, ¿no? –ladeó la cabeza, arqueando levemente las cejas.

-Exactamente –asintió solemnemente.

La verdad es que no sabía por qué se había sentido tan solo antes. Bulstrode estaba haciendo la fiesta un poco más llevadera. Tal vez una especie de amistad era muchísimo mejor que una amistad.

* * *

Una vez que el tren se había puesto en marcha, Bulstrode abrió su baúl y sacó el tablero de ajedrez. Con magia lo dejó flotando en el espacio que había entre ellos.

-¿Jugamos? –preguntó, guardando la varita en el bolsillo interior de la túnica.

-Está bien.

Por costumbre, Bulstrode siempre lo dejaba escoger el color de piezas. Hacía lo mismo con cualquiera de sus oponentes y Scorpius estaba seguro que era su modo de compensar el hecho que les ganaba con facilidad. En sus propias palabras, les había dado la posibilidad de elegir quién iniciaba la partida, y si perdían, era simplemente por su falta de habilidad estratégica. El rubio solía elegir las piezas blancas. Estadísticamente tenía más posibilidades de ganar abriendo la partida. El misterio era cómo Bulstrode revertía los números a su favor después de un par de movimientos.

Mientras las piezas comenzaban a acomodarse en su lugar, Scorpius preguntó:

-No es que no disfrute tu compañía, ¿pero no deberías estar en la reunión de prefectos?

-Debería –respondió, moviendo afirmativamente la cabeza. Scorpius enarcó las cejas, confundido por su calma-. Escuchar a Petersen antes de poner siquiera un pie en la escuela no me apetece para nada.

-Vaya, no creí posible que atravesarás por una fase rebelde, Bulstrode –se inclinó un poco, mirando las piezas. Movió uno de los peones del centro hacia el frente-. Aún así, ¿no será problemático que faltes?

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro del chico y Scorpius podría haber jurado que en sus ojos había un brillo de diversión.

-Sólo cuatro prefectos se encargan de hacer las rondas en el tren. No me necesitan –movió un peón-. Y en cuanto al contenido de la reunión, estoy seguro que alguien vendrá a informarme de lo que se habló cuando ésta acabe.

Dudaba enormemente que Marlenne Scabior, la prefecta de Slytherin, viniera a buscarlo para informarle de qué había tratado la reunión. Cuando el Premio Anual comenzara a reclamar por la ausencia de Bulstrode, Scorpius estaba seguro que la chica sería la primera en proponer una severa sanción o castigo por no cumplir los deberes básicos de un prefecto. No era ningún secreto para nadie que no se llevaba muy bien con Bulstrode, ya que lo consideraba un sabelotodo engreído (una opinión bastante compartida entre todos los de la casa); así que verlo en problemas le resultaría algo muy agradable de ver. La sola idea de siquiera ayudarlo compartiendo los temas tratados en la reunión se le hacía imposible.

Scorpius no dijo nada. Su amigo parecía muy relajado al respecto. Le resultaba extraño que estuviera tan seguro.

Dentro de poco rato, el rubio se encontró con la mitad de sus piezas destruidas y la reina blanca desprotegida. Al mirar por la ventana, vio un paraje blanco completamente plano. Haciendo simples cálculos mentales del tiempo que demoraba el tren en llegar al larguísimo puente que separaba Inglaterra de las colinas sinuosas de Escocia, estimó que Bulstrode lo había aniquilado en menos de veinte minutos de juego.

-¿Humillado? –preguntó el chico con evidente diversión. Scorpius se abstuvo de asentir, pensativo-. Tomaré tu silencio como una afirmación.

-Simplemente pensaba –tomó unos segundos antes de elaborar sus palabras mientras observaba fijamente al joven-. Faltaste a la reunión de prefectos, estás inusualmente feliz de tener la victoria en un juego que se te hace fácil y contra un oponente al que siempre ganas… -Bulstrode esbozó una pequeña sonrisa antes de terminar el contacto visual y mover una de sus piezas-. Y has estado alargando el inminente _jaque_ desde hace cinco turnos.

-¿Piensas más en mí que en el juego? –contuvo una risotada-. Con razón eres tan malo en ajedrez.

La intención de preguntarle qué ocurría murió cuando la puerta del compartimiento se abrió y la vendedora de golosinas apareció con su destartalado carrito lleno de mercancía.

-Te conozco demasiado bien como para decir que estás planeando algo. No estás actuando como siempre –insistió una vez que estuvieron solos nuevamente. Bulstrode simplemente tenía la mirada perdida en la ventana mientras comía la cabeza de una rana de chocolate-. ¿Seguirás así o te importaría compartir lo que tramas?

-Por supuesto que estoy tramando algo –dijo rápidamente, desconcertando un poco a Scorpius. Eso había sido _demasiado_ fácil-. En el ajedrez siempre hay que tener un plan en mente –explicó mientras alisaba el papel que envolvía la rana. Cuando no había rastro de una arruga, lo dobló hasta que quedó una minúscula mota azul brillante-. Ya sea con las piezas blancas o las negras, siempre hay que saber qué hacer. Anticiparse a cómo el contrincante se moverá, cómo responder a sus movimientos… La estrategia es lo más importante y básico en este juego –su mirada se dirigió al tablero-. Por eso no importa cuán bien sepas las reglas, o te memorices todas las maneras de abrir una partida, o defiendas admirablemente a la reina cuando la derrota se acerca, o si ya conoces el juego de tu contrincante –dejó el papel junto al montón del las piezas negras derrotadas. Sus ojos se encontraron con los de Scorpius-; hay que tener una estrategia desde el inicio.

-¿Así que sólo estás preocupado de tu estrategia?

-Por supuesto –sonrió ampliamente-. El procurar que los eventos sucedan en el orden y momentos esperados es fundamental.

Obviamente sus palabras significaban algo completamente diferente. Era imposible que su expresión petulante se debiera a una simple partida de ajedrez. Sobre todo cuando su oponente no representaba mayor problema.

Sabiendo que tarde o temprano sabría qué estaba tramando Bulstrode, el rubio decidió no volver a mencionar el tema.

-Te notó callado… ¿Ya no quieres sabes cuál es mi plan maestro?

La partida había avanzado muy poco durante los pocos minutos en los que habían jugado en absoluto silencio. El _jaque_ seguía siendo evadido con movimientos torpes y tediosos. Scorpius podría jurar que había visto a la reina de las piezas contrarias bostezar en señal de aburrimiento.

-No es como si tuviera la poción de la verdad como para obligarte a hablar, ¿no?

-Es innecesario. Pronto lo sabrás –dijo, moviendo uno de sus caballos. En aquel momento la sombra de una persona se traslució por la cortina de la puerta-. O tal vez lo sepas ahora –murmuró ocultando rápidamente la sonrisa que se le había formado al escuchar los golpecitos pidiendo permiso para entrar. Scorpius simplemente arrugó el ceño al ver su actitud-. ¿Quién es?

Cuando los ojos del rubio se posaron sobre la persona que aparecía tras la puerta, tuvo la sensación que su corazón había dejado de latir para siempre.

-Hola, Weasley. ¿Cómo estuvieron las festividades?

Aparentemente las vacaciones no sólo habían traído días calmados y llenos de reflexión, sino que también a una persona casi irreconocible a primera vista: Rose Weasley traía el pelo más corto, con sus rizos llegando hasta poco más arriba de los hombros y dándole una apariencia mucho más madura, como si la chica hubiera abandonado la imagen de trece años para acercarse a la mayoría de edad en tan sólo una semana.

Con una sonrisa educada en medio de su semblante serio, avanzó para poder cerrar la puerta. Se quedó de pie, sin siquiera lanzar una mirada hacia donde estaba Scorpius.

-Bien, ¿y las tuyas? –respondió sin darle mucha importancia. Bulstrode dijo que no habían estado mal-. ¿Por qué faltaste a la reunión? –preguntó, bajando la voz.

-Te diría una elaborada mentira, pero supongo que basta con un "no me apetecía ir".

Rose entrecerró los ojos, incrédula ante su respuesta. Incluso Scorpius le dirigió una mirada del mismo estilo. No porque fuera una razón egoísta, sino porque había sido honesta y directa.

-Petersen está como loco. Ya está planeando ir a hablar con tu jefe de casa y con la directora para destituirte del cargo –dijo, alarmada.

-Supongo que Scabior lo acompañará, ¿no?

-¿Y qué crees? –lo miró como si fuera una pregunta innecesaria-. Si vas a hablar con Petersen y le pides disculpas, de seguro no ocurrirá nada grave. Puedes decirle que te sentías mal o algo del estilo.

Los siguientes movimientos del chico fueron demasiado perfectos, pensó Scorpius. Preguntó un par de cosas, haciendo ahínco en que no quería ir a enfrentar al premio anual; pero finalmente cedió cuando Rose mencionó que esto le causaría un gran daño cuando quisiera entrar a un trabajo y el empleador viera una conducta de este tipo en la carta de recomendación de Hogwarts. Era extraño que necesitara que se lo recordaran, puesto que todos los estudiantes trataban de mantener un historial limpio para poder obtener buenas palabras de la escuela una vez graduados. Bulstrode siendo tan sensato y empeñado en ser mejor que los demás, no habría dejado que su odio por Petersen lo alejara de tener una carta perfecta para cuando entrara a trabajar al ministerio. Esta contradicción tan grande llamó la atención de Rose, que lo miraba como si la persona delante de él no fuera Bulstrode.

El joven se puso de pie para sacar la capa del uniforme. Todavía no se había cambiado, pero de seguro por etiqueta debía presentarse al menos con la capa para que su falta de responsabilidad no le significara un castigo y una ida con la directora.

Durante todo este rato, Scorpius había evitado mirar a Rose. Sin tener el extraño comportamiento de su amigo como distracción, se estaba haciendo más difícil no observarla. No quería enfrentarse con la realidad. De cierto modo era mejor extrañarla, porque tener que presenciar las consecuencias de lo vivido en el Bosque Prohibido significaba destrozar la idea idealizada de su espesa cabellera pelirroja, de su cálida voz, de cómo se mordía el labio inferior cuando estaba nerviosa, de sus silencios llenos de respuestas contenidas, de las pecas esparcidas en su cuerpo…

Finalmente los ojos de Scorpius se desviaron hacia Rose. Ella había abierto la puerta del compartimiento y esperaba en el umbral, su mirada bailando entre el pasillo y su compañero prefecto. No lucía nerviosa ni particularmente ansiosa por irse rápido, sino más bien preocupada por las increíbles razones de Bulstrode para ausentarse en la reunión.

Una parte de él quería gritarle _mírame tan sólo una vez_, _mírame sólo por un segundo_ mientras que otra, la más racional y calmada, le decía que no podía esperarse otro tipo de comportamiento.

-A veces me pregunto si de verdad vale la pena todo el esfuerzo que requiere ser prefecto. Mis calificaciones ya son suficientes para tener un futuro brillante asegurado –dijo, caminando hacia la puerta. Rose rodó los ojos ante su comentario-. Vuelvo en un rato… Weasley, no te muevas –la pelirroja tenía un pie afuera del compartimiento, lista para acompañarlo, y volteó la cabeza con rapidez. Fue en su mirada nerviosa donde por fin Scorpius notó que deseaba salir del lugar cuanto antes-. ¿Por qué no te quedas haciéndole compañía a Malfoy en mi ausencia?

-¿Qué? –preguntó el rubio. Su voz hizo que los ojos de Rose se posaran en él un instante antes de volver a mirar con escepticismo a Bulstrode-. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no puedo vivir sin ti?

La dureza en su respuesta no pasó desapercibida para nadie, puesto que el chico contuvo una risita y la pelirroja se mordió el labio inferior, con toda la pinta de querer desaparecer de la tierra en aquel momento.

-Has estado recriminándome que gano en ajedrez desde siempre. Ahora te doy la oportunidad de ganar con una de las mayores ventajas: dejo a otro jugador a cargo de mi jugada –miró a la chica-. ¿Te molesta si te quedas jugando con él un rato?

No faltaba decir que el razonamiento de Bulstrode era ilógico. El juego estaba a pocos movimientos de concretar el _jaque_ _mate_ para él y los tres sabían que la única persona que le había ganado en ajedrez era Rose. ¿Cómo rayos la explicación del chico tenía sentido?

Rose suspiró, observando el tablero. Arrugó el ceño mientras hacía una extraña mueca, como si estuviera buscando las palabras menos bruscas para declinar la proposición.

-No necesitamos otro jugador. Te esperaré.

-Pienso igual –asintió la chica-. De todos modos, no sé para qué siguen jugando. Malfoy va a perder.

-¿Cómo estás tan segura de ello? –Scorpius había notado un dejo de burla en su voz. Ella lo miró, ahora arqueando las cejas-. Por lo que sé, el juego no se termina hasta que acaba.

-En cuatro, con mucha suerte cinco, movimientos más perderás. Es evidente –dijo seriamente.

Bulstrode intervino, notando era la ocasión perfecta para poder volver a insistir en que se quedaran jugando mientras él iba a reunirse con el premio anual.

-Le he dicho tantas veces lo mismo en tantas ocasiones, pero él insiste en que alguna vez podrá ganarme. Un cambio de oponente le haría bien –con la mano mostró su asiento, invitando a Rose a sentarse-. Incluso podrías jugar otra partida para demostrarle que debería planear su juego desde antes. ¿Me harías este favor, Weasley?

El corazón de Scorpius dio seis latidos exactamente antes que hubiera respuesta:

-¿Volverás pronto? –Bulstrode asintió-. Vale, jugaré con él mientras hablas con Petersen… No te demores mucho.

-Claro. No quiero estar más de lo estrictamente necesario con él. O realmente no quiero hablar con él, pero debo hacerlo –la rodeó para salir y tomó el mango de la puerta-. Voy y vuelvo. Espero que aprendas de estrategias, Malfoy –les sonrió antes de cerrar e irse.

Estuvieron por un buen rato en silencio, con él sentado mirando hacia la ventana y ella de pie junto a la puerta. Ninguno hizo movimiento alguno de acercarse o siquiera de hacer algo, cualquier acción natural como acomodarse en su lugar.

Scorpius no sabía qué decir ni tampoco cómo sentirse. Había imaginado varias veces cómo volver a encontrarse con la pelirroja, pero nunca pensó que sería tan pronto y de improviso. Las palabras que sonaban perfectas en su cabeza habían desaparecido en cuanto ella entró al compartimiento.

Cuando atravesaron el túnel más largo de los tres en la ruta del tren, por fin el chico decidió romper el ambiente tenso:

-Supongo que para jugar debes estar cerca del tablero, ¿no?

Sin decir nada, Rose caminó hasta el asiento opuesto al de Scorpius y se sentó, cruzándose de brazos y piernas.

Con todo el esfuerzo de no concentrarse en sus piernas que quedaban expuestas debido a su posición, el rubio analizó sus piezas. Su reina estaba prácticamente desprotegida y tenía pocas posibilidades de dar buenos ataques con las piezas que le quedaban. Después de una larga discusión mental, movió la única torre que tenía tres lugares hacia la derecha.

Alzó la mirada luego de su jugada: una sonrisa se formó en los labios de la chica. Se parecía muchísimo a la que hacía Bulstrode cuando alguien hacía o decía algo que le hacía gracia. Generalmente se trataba de una estupidez.

-Vaya, qué bueno verte tan feliz. ¿Puedo saber por qué?

-¿Me ves feliz? Estaba segura que lloraba.

-Me encanta tu honestidad. Vamos, dime por qué se te ve tan feliz.

-No puedes –respondió secamente, moviendo uno de sus alfiles-. Tu turno.

-Creí que un poco de espíritu navideño quedó contigo, Rose. Se dice que esta época es para compartir… -nuevamente movió su torre. Ella volvió a sonreír-. ¿Qué te hace tanta gracia?

-Navidad ya terminó –dijo, dejando que el alfil destruyera la torre después de moverlo.

-¿Y cómo fueron tus vacaciones?

-Buenas. ¿Vas a jugar o qué? ¿Te rindes?

No podía decir si quería salir corriendo o simplemente quería evitar entablar conversación. Sus ojos viajaban entre el tablero y la ventana, moviéndose en el blanco paisaje de los prados de Escocia. Tan sólo parecía interesada en no alargar su victoria inevitable.

-¿Dónde quedaron tus modales, _Rosie_? –el apodo claramente la molestó, puesto que le dirigió una mirada fría-. Hasta que no me contestes bien, no continuaré el juego.

-En ese caso… -respiró profundamente, inclinándose un poco-. Mi navidad fue excelente, Malfoy. Me regalaron un castillo, una granja de unicornios y descubrí el elixir de la eterna juventud. Y Merlín vino a nuestra cena de navidad para contarnos todas las aventuras que tuvo con el rey Arturo, Sir Lancelot, Sir Gwaine, y el resto de los caballeros de la mesa redonda. Te preguntaría qué hiciste en tu navidad, pero estoy segura que fue aburrida y la verdad no me interesa –ladeó la cabeza y aclarando la garganta después de usar un tono demasiado entusiasta en ella-. Ahí tienes: una respuesta honesta y llena de detalles, porque me encanta seguir los valores impulsados por el espíritu navideño.

La miró con los ojos abiertos, sorprendido por su reacción. Cuando algo le molestaba, no hacía escándalos. Simplemente lanzaba un comentario irónico que tapaba una gran verdad y que de algún extraño modo, lograba cerrar el tema de discusión. Algo así había ocurrido la tarde en el Bosque Prohibido, aunque esta vez había que sumarle la frialdad porque él creía que compartían la confianza suficiente para tocar una parte sensible de ella. Pero esta actitud, tan irreverente y elocuente sólo se la podía atribuir a la noche en que por primera vez se acostaron. Y en esta ocasión estaba seguro que Rose no se encontraba borracha.

No supo qué hacer hasta que la escuchó reírse y la miró: la pelirroja tenía la palma derecha tratando de ocultar su boca, mientras que con la mano izquierda colocaba uno de sus rizos tras la oreja.

-Lo siento. Todo lo que dije sonó mejor en mi cabeza, pero resultó ser algo… extremadamente ridículo e infantil –abrió la boca para seguir, pero la cerró y se tranquilizó. Scorpius no pudo evitar sonreír. De repente, su cuerpo se relajó y volvió a sentir la misma sensación agradable que le producía ella. La naturalidad de sus movimientos, su manía de morderse el labio y hasta sus silencios intencionales lo hacían sentirse feliz, como si la última semana y media no hubiera existido para nada-. ¿Realmente quieres saber qué me hace tanta gracia? –asintió, incapaz de apartar la mirada de su rostro. Deseaba seguir viéndola, _necesitaba_ quedarse con esta imagen tan cómoda de ella antes de enfrentar el motivo de la discusión-. Juegas pésimo.

-Creo que no es una exageración cuando digo que me has herido el orgullo.

-Es la verdad –se alzó de hombros-. Con una sola mirada a tus piezas supe que partiste mal y la victoria de Bulstrode era inminente. También sé que no abres el juego con las aperturas regulares y que te anticipas demasiado al usar la reina en el juego.

Se quedó en silencio, pasmado ante sus palabras. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera sabido todo eso sin que él se lo hubiera dicho? Y lo peor no era eso, sino que lo había establecido con una seguridad atemorizante. Nunca había jugado con ella, pero quizás ésta era su forma de intimidar al enemigo. De todos modos, sus palabras surtieron el efecto esperado: comenzó a sobre analizar sus jugadas, pensando en qué otros defectos podría encontrarle la chica así de la nada.

Finalmente movió una de las piezas, sabiendo que sólo le quedaban tres turnos antes de perder.

-¿Qué más puedes saber simplemente al mirar las piezas? –preguntó, cediendo a la curiosidad.

-Bastante, pero prefiero no decirlo. No me gusta usar la presión psicológica para ganar, especialmente cuando no vale la pena –dijo, observando cómo su caballo lanzaba de una patada la torre blanca de Scorpius-. ¿Todavía quieres seguir?

-Sería una pena si no le haces honor al favor que Bulstrode te pidió…

-Lo sería –accedió, apoyando el codo en el pequeño borde entre la ventana y la pared. Posó su mentón sobre la mano mientras observaba detenidamente el paisaje-. ¿Vas a seguir mirándome las piernas o piensas algún día mover a tu reina?

Sintiendo su rostro enrojecer, el rubio se concentró en el tablero. Ni siquiera estaba _mostrando_ sus piernas: usaba gruesas pantis de lana por el frío, quitando todo rastro de sensualidad que podría tener el exhibir aquella parte de su cuerpo. Se sentía ridículo.

-¿Quién dijo que movería a la reina?

-Es eso o mueves al alfil, y el juego se acaba en mi turno. Si mueves a la reina, ganas dos turnos más –abrió la boca y lanzó vaho de aire frío sobre la ventana. Con el dedo índice dibujó una flor-. Y supongo que te gustaría alargar lo más posible todo esto.

-Me conoces demasiado bien… -sonrió, moviendo la reina.

-Lo que no quiere decir que te conozca _muy_ bien. Sólo eres fácil de leer. Igual que cualquier juego de ajedrez –tomó una de sus piezas y la deslizó por el tablero-. Te daré un consejo valioso para que puedas ganarle a Bulstrode: no te ensimismes tanto en tu estrategia. Observa al contrincante para poder desarrollar un plan de ataque con uno que se ajuste al juego de tu oponente.

El motivo del consejo no pasó desapercibido para el chico. Por primera vez alguien había hecho mención del gran elefante invisible en el lugar, y fue la misma Rose. Siempre había considerado que él debía hablar de lo ocurrido el otro día. A pesar que el inicio no salió según sus planes, eso no quería decir que la situación era diferente de la esperada.

-Suelo olvidar a la otra persona –volvió a mover la reina a la única posición que le permitía alargar la partida en otro turno-. Me gusta concentrarme en lo que yo pienso.

-Es grandioso cómo el ajedrez se ajusta tanto a la vida real. La manera de jugar de alguien es una proyección de su personalidad y visión de mundo.

La flor comenzó a desaparecer junto con la nube de aire condensado en la ventana. Rose volvió a hacer lo mismo, pero esta vez dibujó un sol antes de voltear el rostro hacia él.

La mezcla de emociones en la mirada de la pelirroja siempre le sorprendía. Era capaz de ver varias, incluso de atribuirle alguna semejanza a la tristeza o a la alegría; pero si se viera obligado a decirlas en voz alta, no se atrevería. Odiaba no sentirse completamente seguro en lo que respectaba a Rose. Todo lo que sabía de ella eran hipótesis sacadas de sus comentarios vagos y movimientos involuntarios cuando él trataba de ahondar en temas personales.

-Ésta partida era con Bulstrode, así que no sé cómo lo haces tú –dijo en un intento de encontrar algún modo de mencionar explícitamente lo ocurrido en el Bosque Prohibido-. ¿Cómo juegas?

-Cambio mi modo de jugar dependiendo del oponente –tomó su reina y la depositó en el casillero frente a la reina blanca. Scorpius abrió los ojos, sorprendido. No había pensado en que usaría su reina tan pronto. La reina negra tomó una espada que se le había caído a un alfil y la ensartó en la corona de su melliza, quitándosela. La reina blanca comenzó a caerse en pedazos, hasta que no fue más que un pequeño montículo de polvo en el tablero-. _Jaque mate._

Nunca antes Scorpius quería borrar la mueca pedante en el rostro de alguien hasta ese momento. No habían acordado nada, pero había un acuerdo implícito para que la partida durara un turno más. Se sentía vilmente engañado.

-Bueno, te dije que perderías –se descruzó de piernas y se puso de pie-. Bulstrode de seguro llegara pronto y Albus debe estar preguntándose dónde estoy, así que me voy.

-¿Seguro no quieres jugar otra partida?

Las piezas volvieron a armarse, y los ejércitos comenzaron a tomar sus posiciones. La reina blanca le quitó su corona a la reina negra con brusquedad, y se alejó de ella como si se tratara de alguien con la plaga.

-Estoy segura que no –respondió, acomodándose la túnica.

El rubio lanzó un bufido, frustrado. El juego lo había perdido, tal como Bulstrode, ella y él lo anticiparon. Pero aún así insistió en seguir hasta el final y por el sólo hecho que Rose pasaría un poco de tiempo (a solas) con él. Su orgullo no se encontraba realmente herido por saber que era malo en ajedrez, sino por haber _perdido_ en uno de los juegos más importantes de su vida. Se trataba de una exageración, pero sentía que era así.

Rose tomó el mango de la puerta para abrirla cuando Scorpius preguntó con rabia contenida:

-¿Estás emocionada por empezar las clases?

-Lo estoy –respondió, con voz descolocada. Abrió la puerta.

-¿Y cómo fueron tus vacaciones?

-Dije que buenas.

-¿Así que aprovechaste para cortarte el cabello?

-Puedes verlo tú mismo, ¿no? –volteó levemente la cabeza, lanzándole una mirada socarrona.

-¿Estás enojada? –preguntó, moviéndose para quedar enfrentando la puerta y así verla mejor-. ¿Te quieres ir?

-Sí.

-¿Y por qué no lo haces? Nadie te detiene.

La chica se giró, lanzándole una de las miradas más duras que había visto en el rostro de alguien. Claramente le quedaba poca paciencia, y si debía ser honesto, eso era exactamente lo que pretendía conseguir. Estaba harto de su acto de niña perfecta y amable cuando ambos tenían que estar afrontando la realidad en vez hablar de ajedrez.

-Te gustan los buenos modales, así que no quiero ofender a su señoría marchándome cuando no has terminado de hablar –respondió, poniendo una mano sobre su cadera y ladeando levemente la cabeza.

-¿Y si no he terminado?

-¿Amaneciste con ganas de conversar?

-Aparentemente sí –dijo, sintiéndose extrañamente satisfecho por lograr descontrolarla-. Veamos, busquemos un tema de conversación interesante… ¿Clases?

-Típico.

-¿Familia?

-Muy personal.

-¿Amigos?

-No me interesa –entrecerró los ojos.

-¿El clima?

-¿Hablas en serio?

-¿Personas con las que has discutido recientemente? –se aventuró a preguntar en tono inocente y totalmente casual.

Cuando alguien murmuró un "¿qué hace Rose Weasley peleando con Malfoy?", ambos dejaron de taladrarse con la mirada y se dieron cuenta que habían estado conversando con la puerta abierta. Era un grupo de niñas, de doce o trece años, que Scorpius no reconocía.

La pelirroja dijo que volvieran a su compartimiento a prepararse para la llegada (poco le importó que ya se hubieran cambiado al uniforme de la escuela) y cerró la puerta, volviendo a girarse hacia él.

-No recuerdo haber discutido con nadie –dijo lentamente, saboreando cada palabra.

¡Era suficiente! Ya no podía seguir alargando lo inesperado con movimientos torpes, esperando que su contrincante le diera una oportunidad de atacar.

_A la mierda con la estrategia._

-¿Entonces qué quieres que te diga? –soltó con enojo.

-Nada. No quiero que me digas nada.

-¿Por qué?

¿Por qué era tan terca? ¿Por qué no dejaba que nadie se le acercase? ¿Por qué era tan difícil conocerla? ¿Por qué era sincera en un momento y distante al otro? Por qué, por qué… ¿Por qué mierda había tenido que tomar interés en alguien como ella?

Sin darse cuenta, se había puesto de pie y estaba caminando hacia ella. Rose retrocedió un paso y él parpadeó, siendo consciente de sus movimientos. Posó sus ojos en su mano fija sobre el mango de la puerta, como si estuviera lista para correr cuando ya no pudiera seguir lidiando con esta situación. Aquello lo frustró aún más de lo que ya estaba. Se quedó quieto, mirándole deseando con todas sus energías que por un momento dejara de ser tan testaruda y lo dejara explicarse.

-¿Por qué te importa tanto, Scorpius? -Rose movía la cabeza negativamente.

-Pues, porque… porque…

_Me importas._

Las palabras nunca bajaron de su cabeza hacia sus labios.

-¿Qué? ¿Tu consciencia te lo replica? –la chica lanzó una carcajada. Se le veía evidentemente abrumada y confundida-. No soy tu amiga, ni tu hermana, ni tu novia ni nada de ti.

¿Acaso era posible que las mismas palabras dichas aquella tarde surtieran el mismo efecto?

Algo empezó a calentarse en su pecho, y no era una sensación para nada agradable. Tuvo que respirar varias veces antes de poder hablar:

-Las personas que no son nada no hacen precisamente lo que nosotros hacemos –dijo con una desesperación que lo sorprendió.

-¿Y eso quiere decir que tenemos una relación donde abrimos nuestros corazones y nos damos consejos? –se cruzó de brazos. Por un segundo Scorpius sintió una especie de alivio al ver que su mano ya no estaba en la puerta-. Di por hecho que ninguno podía juzgar las acciones, los dichos o motivaciones del otro. No sé, pero… supuse que ambos somos lo suficiente _maduros_ como para eso, ¿no? Ninguno está libre posibles recriminaciones como para exigir explicaciones.

Eso era muy cierto. Lo había pensado un par de veces y realmente la razón que lo llevó a acostarse con Rose no era para nada lógica. El estar deprimido, nostálgico y enojado no justificaba que quisiera estar con su ex novia por medio de su prima. La simple reacción de Bulstrode cuando se lo contara era suficiente para sentirse avergonzado por razonamiento (o falta de) aquella noche.

Sin embargo, no le calzaba todo lo que decía. Más allá de lo cuestionables que podían ser las motivaciones de cada uno, nada se relacionaba al hecho que mantenían relaciones todas las semanas. Se habían visto desnudos decenas de veces, habían escuchado al otro hacer caras y sonidos que normalmente no harían frente a cualquier persona. ¿Cómo no era posible que quisiera saber más de ella? Ya el hecho de empezar a dormir con ella porque quería encontrar a Lily en ella lo hacía sentirse un desgraciado. Lo mínimo que podía hacer era prestar un poco de atención por su vida. Una consecuencia inevitable era que ella comenzara a importarle. ¿Y ahora Rose venía con que no eran _nada_? El sustantivo o calificativo _nada_ no se ajustaba ni en lo más remoto a lo que ellos eran.

-Sólo quiero que me ayudes a entender.

-Nadie te pidió entender, Scorpius –su cabeza se movió al son de sus palabras. Lo decía con tanta naturalidad, como si se tratara de lo más evidente del mundo-. Te lo volveré a repetir: no somos _nada_. Lo único que hacemos es follar cuando se nos da la gana. Y dejémoslo en pasado, en _hicimos_, porque realmente ya ni deseo verte.

No pudo evitar preguntarse si no había sido un idiota que idealizó a Rose en cuanto ella le había retirado el habla. Con todo el asunto de Lily, se dio cuenta de un gran defecto: solía recordar el pasado con demasiado cariño hasta el grado de distorsionar lo real y crear una imagen que era mucho más agradable y perfecta de lo que fue. Había tenido buenos momentos con Lily, pero también malos y el hecho que pareciera encontrar hasta en los momentos malos características que convertían a la chica en la mujer ideal, lo hicieron notar este defecto.

Tal vez con Rose había ocurrido lo mismo. Olvidó sus defectos para concentrarse en lo que le gustaba de ella, hasta que simplemente no vio nada más que lo bueno.

-¿En serio vas a actuar así? –preguntó, incrédulo y herido por lo que había dicho-. Lo siento por querer comprender cómo alguien tan genial puede tener tan poca autoestima.

-Sí qué sabes hacer sentir a una chica entendida y llena de preocupación –sonrió-. Tienes muchísimo tacto. Felicitaciones.

-No tengo otra opción que ser brutalmente honesto cuando tú no eres capaz siquiera de hablar con la verdad una vez –dijo totalmente rendido. Sentía que ya no podía seguir así: él moviendo una pieza y ella otra, cambiando por completo la perspectiva que se había armado del juego-. ¿Por qué tienes que esconderte cuando las cosas se ponen demasiado personales?

-¿Y acaso te importa que respete mi privacidad? –sus ojos se encontraban más brillantes que nunca.

-Sí, mucho.

-¿Y por qué mierda te importa? –dejó caer los brazos, en señal de agotamiento-. ¿Por qué te preocupas? ¿No deberías sentirte así por Lily?

_¿Lily?_

El pecho le dolió de sobremanera y se dio cuenta que había dejado de respirar. Volvió a introducir aire en sus pulmones con mucha dificultad, puesto que su caja toráxica no se expandía lo suficiente. Quizás era por aquella sensación caliente que se expandía incomodándolo o simplemente por el rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.

Rose también parecía mantener problemas, pero más bien con mantener a raya el temblor incesante en su cuerpo. Estaba demasiado abrigada para que se tratara de frío.

El rostro de la chica dejó de usar sus máscaras de emociones indescifrables y Scorpius creyó que en cualquier momento se pondría a llorar. Lucía triste y enojada.

-Mira bien, Scorpius –dijo con voz quebrada y señalando el lugar-. Estás hablando conmigo, no con ella. Lily no está en está compartimiento –respingó la nariz, cerrando fuertemente los ojos. De seguro no quería llorar-. Deberías sentirte así por ella. Y yo no soy Lily. Ahora… _no quiero_ ser Lily.

Aunque no siempre veía a Lily en ella, siempre estaba presente en su mente, como una sombra que nunca lo dejaba en paz. Pero hacía tiempo, ya no sabía desde cuándo, no pensaba en Lily cuando Rose se le venía a la mente. Una ya no era la otra y viceversa. Su corazón se estaba sanando, tal vez incluso ya lo había hecho, y ya no le permitía confundirlas. De ningún modo.

Y no había que ser un genio para entender sus palabras. Rose tampoco quería que él las siguiera confundiendo.

-Lo sé, Rose –asintió con completa honestidad. Ella respiró profundamente, observándolo fijamente-. ¿Por qué rayos la mencionas a ella? Estoy hablando contigo. Te estoy diciendo que estaba preocupado por ti.

-¿Sí? –volvió a sonreír, aunque parecía más bien desconcertada que escéptica-. ¿Te preocupaste por mí?

-Y lo estoy.

_No pasó ningún día desde que te fuiste del invernadero que no pensé en ti._

Aquellas palabras tampoco llegaron a sus labios, pero no le importó porque ahora sólo podía verla a _ella_ y estaba seguro que nunca la había idealizado. Rose Weasley lo hacía sentirse… vivo.

-¿Acaso ahora dirás que me extrañaste? –preguntó alzando las cejas y con los ojos muy brillantes. Un sonrojo en su nariz y mejillas eran los únicos indicios de que hacía pocos instantes casi lloraba-. ¿Te sentías muy solo en tu cama durante las noches?

Tuvo que inspirar y espirar profundamente varias veces antes de poder contestar con absoluta sinceridad:

-Te extrañé mucho más que por eso –dijo lentamente, desesperado por hacer que cada palabra llegara hasta ella con fuerza, que resonara mil veces si era necesario para que sus deseos de tenerla con él fueran realmente conocidos.

Y finalmente explotó, causando que su pecho vibrara.

Dio un paso hacia adelante y esta vez ella no se movió. Sus ojos nunca dejaron de encontrarse y sintió que por primera vez se _miraban_. No existía el propósito de una misión en sus miradas: él no quería hallar a otra persona en sus facciones y ella no buscaba ser alguien más. Tampoco el desafío propio de sus encuentros, donde ambos se retaban a ser el que cediera ante sus deseos.

Sus manos se tocaron por un segundo y en ese instante fue cuando ambos se inclinaron, hasta que sus bocas se encontraron.

-Lily-

-No eres Lily –le cortó, temblando al sentir el calor de sus labios sobre los suyos. La había extrañado tanto-. Estoy contigo, Rose.

Ella volvió a acortar la distancia, besándolo de un modo que le quitó la respiración.

Un placer comenzó a asentarse en el estómago de Scorpius, y él sabía el por qué: por fin había encontrado lo que había olvidado en la escuela. Y no quería volver a perderlo nunca más.


	9. Propagación

_N/A: Muchísimas gracias por el increíble recibimiento en el capítulo pasado. A pesar que sé que me odiaron por meses, igual me dijeron palabras muy tiernas en sus reviews, así que me siento feliz. Estoy agradecida de su cariño e interés por el fic :)_

_También les doy una bienvenida a los nuevos lectores. Un gusto tenerlos por aquí y espero que sigan disfrutando de los personajes y la historia._

Vania_ me preguntó en su review del capítulo pasado si actualizo según un calendario. Como no dejó su correo ni tampoco firmó con cuenta en el sitio, le contesto por aquí (tal vez a otros lectores también les gustaría saber): No, no actualizo según un calendario. Me encantaría decir cada tantos días o semanas subiré el siguiente capítulo; pero yo funciono a base de inspiración, energía y tiempo; los cuales no me dejan ser una persona constante. Lo siento mucho._

_Respecto al capítulo: como ninguno de nuestros protagonistas da un paso para arrepentirse y retroceder dos, con la aceptación del interés mutuo, ambos están iniciando una etapa de aprender del otro y a sentirse cómodos con el otro. Por otro lado, aparece una situación que da cuenta de otro viaje emocional que Scorpius tendrá que hacer para seguir madurando (contestando reviews varias veces lo he mencionado)._

_Agradecimientos a _sara_f_black_ por betear el fic y ser tan magnífica como siempre._

_¡Ojalá les guste les guste y espero sus opiniones en los reviews!_

* * *

**IX: Propagación**

A pesar de haberse acostado varias veces, por primera vez Scorpius se vio interesado en enseñarle a Rose cómo hacerlo bien. Ya no se trataba simplemente de descubrir cuáles eran los puntos que la hacían perder el aliento y abrir las piernas para que él la penetrara (besando estas tres áreas aquello ocurría: tras la oreja, en la clavícula, y en la parte baja de su estómago); y que ella supiera cuáles eran los de él. Ahora el rubio se estaba tomando el tiempo de dejar que ella descubriera qué era lo que le gustaba; en qué lugares lo besaba y tocaba para excitarlo, qué posiciones le gustaba usar, y el ritmo en que se sentía más cómoda.

Nunca había visto cuán magnífico era ser la parte más experimentada de la pareja y tener que guiar a la otra para que conociera su cuerpo. Tal vez por eso las personas que tenían vocación para enseñar, decían que ser un académico era lo mejor del mundo: sólo con entregar las herramientas y el tiempo, podían ver al estudiante aprender y mejorar su capacidad, conocimientos y hasta el entendimiento que tenía sobre el mundo que los rodeaba. O algo así le había dicho McGonagall en una de las reuniones sobre orientación vocacional el año anterior cuando Scorpius le preguntó qué había de bueno en ser profesor.

En un principio, Rose se sonrojaba y se detenía, diciendo algo como "no sé si esto te gusta"; pero pronto aprendió a identificar si le incomodaba un movimiento o caricia a él. Todo se trataba de establecer un equilibrio entre lo que uno deseaba hacer y leer el cuerpo de la otra persona. Nada de lo que hacía Rose le incomodaba, no es como si ella fuera una chica con gustos exóticos, sino más bien lo enloquecía porque la joven solía ser tortuosamente _lenta_.

Cuando Rose tomaba la iniciativa, le gustaba tomarse su tiempo en besarle la boca y bajar por su cuello. Se detenía en su manzana de Adán antes de llegar hasta el cuello de la camisa y deslizar sus manos bajo ésta, comenzando a tocar su estómago. Esta parte de su ritual lo enloquecía. Sus labios sobre su cuello, jugando con su manzana de Adán, era una de las sensaciones más exquisitas que había experimentado. Podía sentir su miembro endurecerse lentamente y sus manos la buscaban, subiendo por sus muslos y deslizando sus pantaletas. Pero ella se sentaba, alejándose lo suficiente para que sus manos no pudieran tocar la prenda; y comenzaba a pasear sus dedos por la parte baja de su estómago, enredando de repente los dedos con las tiras de los pantalones que afirmaban su cinturón. Esto definitivamente terminaba por consumirlo en deseos de liberarse estando dentro de ella.

Así fue como Scorpius descubrió que a la pelirroja le gustaba morderle el lóbulo de la oreja, besar su manzana de Adán, trazar círculos en sus nalgas y mover las caderas de forma circular cuando estaba sentada entre sus muslos. También descubrió que besarle el espacio entre los pechos la hacía acelerar el ritmo de sus caderas, y en vez de círculos, ahora subían y bajaban, buscando su miembro.

Lo que más le fascinaba era ver la expresión de concentración cuando hacía todo esto. Parecía como si estuviera tratando de resolver un difícil problema, esperando al profesor para que le diera una pista si iba por buen camino o no. Y en el momento en que Scorpius la penetraba, sus ojos se cerraban y su boca se entreabría, dejando escapar suspiros que se hacían cada vez más profundos, convirtiéndose en gemidos cada vez que sus caderas chocaban.

Con los ojos entreabiertos, llegando a alcanzar el orgasmo, el rubio podía alcanzar a ver su rostro brillando del sudor y sus labios formando una pequeña sonrisa. En aquellos instantes no podía evitar pensar que era la mujer más linda del mundo.

-Ahora me siento una estudiante a tiempo completo –dijo una vez, rodando hasta que su espalda tocó el colchón. Las esferas que flotaban sobre ellos volvieron a emitir luz de forma estable y comenzaron a quedarse quietas-, lo cual es genial. Me encanta aprender.

Scorpius sonrió y se puso de lado. Extendió el brazo para quitarle un rizo de la cara.

-Bueno, creo que vas en camino de obtener un _Extraordinario_.

-¿En camino? Vamos, creo que ya soy una experta –arqueó las cejas. Él rió-. Siempre domino todo lo que me propongo aprender, Scorpius.

-Al profesor no le está gustando tu ego…

-Imposible –se movió hasta que sus cuerpos quedaron pegados. Las yemas de sus manos comenzaron a pasear por sus hombros-. El profesor no puede resistirse a mis encantos.

-¿Estás segura?

-¿Cómo va a resistirse cuando la estudiante quiere seguir teniendo las mejores lecciones de toda su vida?

Lanzó una pequeña risa antes de tomar su mentón y acercar su rostro para atrapar sus labios en los de él.

Simplemente Scorpius adoraba estos momentos. No sólo estaba el ámbito plenamente físico de tener sexo, sino que Rose lo hacía sentirse mucho más relajado de lo normal. Lo hacía reír, lo mantenía en conversaciones que jamás podrían ser aburridas, y a pesar de esconderlo muy bien, siempre estaba pendiente de sus gestos para identificar su ánimo. No podía creer que no se hubiera dado cuenta de esto antes y que bastó una discusión antes de las vacaciones para notar que esto era lo que más extrañaba de la chica.

Con la mano libre, empezó a recorrer su cintura. La sintió temblar ligeramente ante el toque.

Su conversación, su risa, sus frases irónicas, sus silencios reveladores, la manera en que lo miraba como si en el mundo sólo existiera él y nadie más, su rebelde cabellera, las pecas en sus hombros, sus generosas curvas; todo le gustaba de ella.

_Me gustas demasiado._

Esas tres palabras que se formaban en su cabeza describían a la perfección lo que sentía cuando pensaba en ella.

* * *

Tarde o temprano Bulstrode se enteraría de su… relación con Rose, por decirlo de algún modo. Hubiera preferido que fuera tarde, lo cual le parecía algo ridículo. No es que fuera un secreto, pero tampoco el mundo podía saber sobre Rose y él. Las consecuencias de lo que hacían eran prácticamente catastróficas: un Malfoy con una Potter juntos fue una noticia que abrumó a ambas familias y al mundo mágico por la significancia de esta unión; pero si el mismo Malfoy ahora estaba con una Weasley… sería dramático. Ya podía imaginarse la reacción colectiva: incredulidad seguida de rechazo. Más allá del componente político, esta vez había un tinte escandaloso: ¡la prima de la ex novia! O ¡el ex novio de la prima! Era muy complicado, así que era mejor mantenerlo en discreción.

Sin embargo, Bulstrode lo supo la segunda semana de enero. O mejor dicho, él le informó esa tarde que ya lo sabía desde un tiempo atrás.

Scorpius y Rose no solían verse en el castillo. Ambos tenían costumbres muy distintas: ella llegaba diez minutos antes de la clase, y él prefería entrar cuando veía al profesor salir de su salita y aproximarse al frente del salón. Ella se sentaba adelante, y él atrás. Y así en caso todo; por lo que nunca se veían en los pasillos y prácticamente no coincidían en el Gran Comedor más que para las cenas.

Él le había hecho notar esto la noche anterior y Rose comenzó a burlarse, porque parecía que la extrañaba demasiado.

-Sería una exageración decir que sí, pero es raro. Somos compañeros de generación –respondió-, y el que seamos de distintas casas no quiere decir nada –añadió al ver que ella iba a replicar.

-Soy prefecta y tengo una enorme familia. Obviamente no puedo estar donde tú estás todo el tiempo –rodó hasta llegar a su lado y le dio un cortó beso en los labios-. Creí que te gustaba que apareciera de la nada y después volviera a desparecer. Ya sabes, como si fuera… _misteriosa_.

-Eso sonó a que eres un fantasma –rió.

Por eso cuando Rose apareció frente a él, no pudo dejar de sonreír por la agradable sorpresa.

Ella parecía esperarlo, puesto que al verlo le dijo algo su amiga de pelo negro. La chica, Kate si mal no recordaba, parecía fastidiada. Sin muchos reparos reclamó porque Rose había querido caminar lento y ahora quería que entrara al salón para guardarle un puesto. Rodando los ojos, su amiga entró. La pelirroja le dedicó una mirada arrepentida antes de dar un par de pasos hasta encontrarse con Bulstrode y él.

-Buenas tardes, Bulstrode, Malfoy –saludó, deteniendo sus ojos en el último-. ¿Qué tal?

-Todo bien –dijo Scorpius y arqueó una ceja. Estaba tentado en preguntarle a qué se debía este casual encuentro, pero prefirió seguir la conversación con un tema académico-. Asumo que hiciste el ensayo de Transformaciones –observó la pequeña torre de libros en sus brazos.

-Por supuesto –ella asintió-. Es un tema importante para los ÉXTASIS… No, gracias. Estoy bien –dijo cuando se le acercó a ayudarla.

-¿Te leíste todo eso? –preguntó, asombrado.

Eran tres libros y juntos medían casi veinte centímetros. Y a juzgar por el grueso de las tapas, debían pesar un tercio de la masa total de Rose.

-No todos, uno es tuyo… Toma el de abajo –cuando su mano estuvo bajo el libro, ella lo soltó. Era 'Encantamientos Avanzados, Tomo III', pero no era su copia. Después de Encantamientos había dejado el libro en su cuarto-. Se te olvidó hoy en clases.

Miró el libro, sin saber qué decir. Iba a preguntarle qué broma era ésta cuando recordó la vez que Rose le había dejado un papel oculto en 'El Profeta'.

Se sintió inmensamente estúpido por no haber comprendido inmediatamente qué era aquel truco.

-Gracias.

-De nada –sonrió como si alguien le hubiera dicho un gran chiste. Aparentemente había notado que demoró en captar por qué le daba su libro de Encantamientos. Dio un paso hacia el lado y comenzó a girar su cuerpo-. La clase ya va a comenzar… Adiós, Bulstrode, Malfoy.

La vio irse, con sus rizos rebotando un poco a cada paso, hasta que su figura se perdió entre los demás estudiantes en el interior del salón.

Pensando que sería mejor leer la nota dentro del libro de Rose cuando estuviera solo, se descolgó la mochila de la espalda para guardarlo. Su corazón latía violentamente debido a la expectación. Esto de intercambiar mensajes en secreto le parecía sumamente raro y emocionante. Tal vez no había ninguna nota y sólo la chica quería hacerle ver que podían inventar razones para hablar en los pasillos; y si había una, no necesariamente debería tener escrito algo importante, como una hora y lugar de encuentro. A pesar de tener que esperar, se alegró que no fuera por mucho, ya que Bulstrode cursaba Runas Antiguas y él tenía la hora libre.

Luego de guardar el libro, se volteó para mirar a su compañero e inmediatamente lo supo: Bulstrode se había dado cuenta de Rose y él.

-Debo decir que Weasley es muy ingeniosa –dijo sin poder ocultar una de sus típicas sonrisas petulantes.

Scorpius frunció el ceño, notando que no había ni una gota de sorpresa en su voz.

Tratando de mantener la calma, el rubio le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera y se dirigieron a una de las ventanas del pasillo. No era un lugar privado, pero sí estaban más alejados del resto de estudiantes y ya no estaban frente a la puerta impidiendo la entrada al salón.

-He querido preguntarte algo desde hace tiempo –hizo una pausa, analizando su expresión. Tenía la leve impresión que Bulstrode sospechaba que algo pasaba entre Rose y él, o al menos con él. Ahora por fin podía averiguar qué tanto sabía desde antes-. ¿Desde cuándo sabes esto?

-Creí que esta conversación la tendríamos hace semanas, cuando me pediste tu opinión sobre Weasley. Sí que te gusta mantener el suspenso –arqueó las cejas. Se permitió lanzar una risa antes de continuar-. Lo sé desde que ella te dejó un papel escondido entre tu periódico, una tarde que me dio aviso del cambio de turnos de las rondas de prefectos.

¡Eso había sido en noviembre! Entonces Bulstrode sabía desde hacía tiempo lo que pasaba entre Rose y él, lo cual explicaba por qué había querido trabajar con Albus Potter la vez que los cuatro hicieron grupo para Herbología; y también la razón por la cual no había ido a la reunión de prefectos en el viaje de regreso a Hogwarts después de las vacaciones de navidad. El hecho demoró casi una hora en volver al compartimiento le pareció demasiado sospechoso, aunque una parte de él quiso atribuírsela a la suerte.

-¿Lo sabes aún desde antes, verdad? –inquirió, sabiendo que no podía confiar en una respuesta tan fácil y honesta de su parte.

-Bueno, lo del papel lo confirmó. Lo sospeché desde que empezaste a ausentarte por las noches –espiró aire profundamente, casi como si suspirara. Se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a balancear su peso entre las puntas de sus pies y los talones, lo que siempre hacía cuando le daba pereza tener que explicar algo irrelevante-, porque ninguno de los prefectos o Peeves se quejó de encontrarte llorando por Lily en medio de la noche. Y esa nota simplemente me hizo saber quién era la causa de tus salidas nocturnas.

Realmente no le sorprendía. Bulstrode era muy observador y cuando sabía algo, generalmente un gran secreto o información valiosa de alguien, daba señales que así lo confirmaban. Los tonos en su voz, sus muecas y sus miradas solían esconder el doble sentido de sus palabras y acciones cuando lidiaba con las personas involucradas en aquel secreto. Era como su estrategia en ajedrez: cuando veía un error fatal en algún movimiento del otro jugador, por medio de la voz y gestos lo ponía nervioso. Sin ninguna palabra comenzaba a atacar su confianza hasta el grado que no pensaba bien los movimientos de las piezas y le dejaba una victoria fácil.

Desde hacía tiempo Scorpius temía que supiera algo, pero le parecía tan extraño que no hubiera dicho nada siendo que estaba al tanto de Rose y él desde hacía _semanas_. ¿Acaso no sucumbía ante la curiosidad de saber cómo ocurrió todo esto? O al menos ser lo suficientemente respetuoso para avisarle que no necesitaba seguir con el hermetismo cuando trataba de esconder sus salidas nocturnas. Se sentía hasta ridículo. Scorpius y Rose habían tratado de pasar lo más desapercibidos posibles cuando él ya sabía. Claramente Bulstrode tuvo varias risas a sus expensas.

-Te preguntaría por qué no me dijiste nada, pero me dirás algo estúpido como disfrutar del suspenso de la situación.

-Más bien me gusta ver cuán placentera puede ser la ignorancia ajena –se alzó de hombros-, pero lo que dijiste también es correcto.

Scorpius simplemente negó la cabeza: estaba derrotado. Era inútil seguir conversando del tema. Su compañero jamás expresaría remordimientos por haber escondido su conocimiento o siquiera pediría disculpas. No cuando le habían dado un motivo de diversión.

Al menos podía estar tranquilo que la única persona que sabía de ellos, no diría nada.

El joven alzó la cabeza lentamente, esperando a que dijera algo más; pero al notar que no seguiría, se dio vuelta para entrar al salón.

-Espera –Scorpius llegó a su lado de una zancadilla. Bulstrode era una de las personas a las que más confianza les tenía. Tal vez la única en la que podía sentirse seguro hablando de cualquier aspecto de su vida-. ¿Y...? ¿Y qué piensas de… _esto_?

Bulstrode parpadeó un par de veces antes de colocarle una mano sobre el hombro derecho y lo apretó:

-A pesar que no sea la chica más adecuada para ti por tu pasado, asumí que por mis pequeñas ayudas tenías claro que te apoyo –dijo con completa honestidad.

-¿Sí?

-Llevo observándolos durante bastante tiempo –hizo una mueca, y por un momento Scorpius creyó que diría algo más; pero no lo hizo. Bulstrode cambió la mueca por una sonrisa-. Y sorprendentemente, pienso que no hay nadie mejor que Weasley para ti.

El rubio asintió. Tener el respaldo de Bulstrode lo hizo sentirse aliviado.

-Me encantaría seguir con esta charla tan sincera y romántica, pero McGonagall va a llegar –movió la cabeza, señalando a la profesora que había aparecido desde una esquina del corredor-. ¿Vienes o te quedarás a escribir sonetos de amor?

-Parece que con el secreto revelado, tu humor está perdiendo chispa –comentó, sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecer.

-Oh, no seas así –le dio una palmadita en el hombro antes de soltarlo mientras se aproximaban al aula de clases-. Sabes que mi sentido del humor siempre ha sido impecable.

Después de una larga clase de Transformaciones, Scorpius fue hasta la biblioteca. Generalmente en la hora libre regresaba a la torre de Slytherin; a descansar o a _compartir_ con sus compañeros de casa en la sala común (Nott tenía la meta de ganarle en ajedrez, de ese modo creía que sería un rival decente para Bulstrode). Pero esta vez iría a la biblioteca para repasar sus resúmenes de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Se había acostumbrado al silencio sepulcral del lugar para estudiar. Con los ÉXTASIS acercándose, lo más apropiado era comenzar a estudiar la gran cantidad de materia que debía dominar a final de año.

Cuando se sentó en una mesa alejada del resto de secciones más usadas y por ende, con más gente, sacó el libro de Rose y lo abrió en la primera página.

Había un pedazo de pergamino doblado en dos. Lo abrió:

'_Decidí aparecer porque el que me veas en el pasillo, en el Gran Comedor o en los jardines no tiene ningún sentido si no podemos hablar. Devolviendo un libro es una excusa perfecta para iniciar conversación para dos personas que no han intercambiado palabras en siete años de escuela. ¿Puedes encontrar otra excusa o simplemente vuelvo a desaparecer? _

_- Fantasma_

_P.D.: Necesito el libro de regreso esta noche.'_

Le parecía increíble que hubiera buscado un modo para verle e inclusive conversarle entre clases. Más allá de sus bromas pesadas y frases irónicas, Rose Weasley era graciosa. No sólo eso, también detallista. Nunca antes había visto que alguien usara tantas referencias a una conversación de manera tan natural.

Y cómo sucedía últimamente, sonrió hasta que la parte superior de la comisura de los labios le comenzaba a doler.

* * *

'_Scorpius:_

_Temí más conveniente que yo te informara de esto que tu madre, ya que el siguiente tema es de mi interés._

_En preparación para el manejo y posterior posesión de los negocios de la familia, el esposo de tu tía Daphne me ha dicho que puede conseguirte una pasantía en Gringotts cuando finalices la escuela. Es muy difícil obtener una vacante, pero con tus buenas calificaciones y un pequeño examen, quedarás sin problemas. Él ya ha puesto buena palabra de ti con el jefe del Departamento de Créditos y Bienes Raíces para que ingreses a ésa área durante el verano._

_Espero que aceptes esta pasantía, puesto me parece sumamente importante que comiences a ganar experiencia en un ámbito importante como lo es la parte financiera para que puedas operar bien los negocios en el futuro._

_Por supuesto, esto no quiere decir que no podrás expandir tus conocimientos en el caso que quieras seguir estudiando un área en particular cuando te gradúes._

_Estoy esperando tu respuesta._

_Atte.,_

_Draco Malfoy.'_

Una sonrisita escapó de sus labios. Nadie más que su padre podía dirigirse a secas a él, sin un "querido" o "estimado" delante de su nombre. Tampoco hacía las preguntas de rigor de una carta entre personas con lazos de sangre. Entre las escasas cartas que él les escribía y sus memos de negocios, no había gran diferencia. Ambos eran concisos y precisos.

Y ésta carta no era la excepción. Sabía que se trataba de un motivo importante cuando vio su nombre escrito en su elaborada caligrafía. Draco Malfoy no se molestaría en preguntarle cómo iba la escuela, si extrañaba casa o en relatarle novedades triviales de la familia.

Releyó la carta, sintiéndose extrañamente incómodo. Quedaba poco más de tres meses para terminar la escuela. Nunca había tenido dudas que algún día las empresas de su padre y abuelo pasarían a ser de él. Y tampoco tenía problemas con ello, puesto que tampoco tenía interés en estudiar algo diferente al ámbito empresarial o dedicarse a otro tipo de trabajo. Pero saber que el "algún día" se transformaba en "dentro unos meses" lo descolocaba.

Había dado una dura batalla para no sentirse presionado por el pasado, y ahora sentía que el futuro estaba más cerca de lo que creía. ¿Acaso el presente no podía estar solo, sin el pasado o futuro amarrándolo, al menos por un tiempo?

* * *

Dejó lentamente la mochila sobre la mesa. Al observar que la otra ocupante no daba ninguna muestra de molestia por su presencia, movió la silla que estaba en diagonal a donde ella estaba y se sentó.

Con una parsimonia increíble, comenzó a distribuir sobre la superficie de la mesa el tintero, la pluma, una pequeña pila de pergaminos blancos y dos libros.

Rose levantó la vista del libro de Runas Antiguas y lo miró con una expresión levemente hastiada:

-No me molesta que estés aquí –dijo, entrecerrando los ojos-, pero haz todo normalmente –bajó la mirada a su mano, que cerraba lentamente la mochila-. Me estás poniendo nerviosa, no hagas eso.

Scorpius estuvo tentado en hacer una broma con lo último que había dicho, pero optó por no hacerlo. La pelirroja se tomaba muy en serio los estudios y su humor se tornaba irritable cuando alguien la interrumpía. Por lo mismo venía los domingos a encerrarse en la biblioteca, donde tenía la nariz sobre los libros y hacía grandes resúmenes de la materia que entraba para los ÉXTASIS hasta la hora de almuerzo. Aprovechándose de la nueva confianza nacida por los últimos eventos, el chico había decidido sentarse junto a ella esperando que no lo rechazara. No lo hizo, por lo que no podía arruinar aquel logro molestándola o distrayéndola de sus estudios.

Si había una asignatura que el rubio realmente odiaba era Historia de la Magia. No sólo era aburrida (el profesor incluido), sino que además le parecía una pérdida de tiempo aprenderse tantos datos que probablemente no preguntarían. Scorpius tenía mala memoria para recordar fechas y lugares, por lo que había sido un milagro que aprobara todos los años la asignatura. Había decidido seguir con ésta para los ÉXTASIS porque le faltaba una asignatura para completar el mínimo para graduarse de la escuela, y era la que más aplazaba en cuanto a estudio. Recién iba por el siglo III, cuando en el examen evaluarían hasta la etapa posterior a la segunda guerra contra Lord Voldemort.

Bufando, el joven cerró fuertemente los ojos y se dio ánimos para abrir 'Una Historia de la Magia'.

Le costaba concentrarse, pero finalmente llegó un punto donde comenzó a hacer un punteo con los eventos más importantes de cada siglo y una pequeña explicación de los antecedentes políticos y sociales que llevaron a la realización de estos.

Cuando iba por el año 1390, bajó la pluma y escondió la cara entre las manos. Estaba agotado. Se quedó un rato así, sintiendo el cansancio pesarle en los párpados y al darse cuenta que se estaba quedando dormido; se quitó las manos del rostro y vio su reloj. Había estudiado dos horas de seguidas. Eso era un record.

Dando un bostezo y sin muchas ganas de volver a las revueltas de duendes, Scorpius miró hacia el otro lado de la mesa: Rose tenía tres libros abiertos (uno lo estaba dando vuelta con la tapa en la mano y leyó: 'Diccionario', seguido de unos símbolos que no reconocía). Sus ojos paseaban por los tres libros y luego iban al enorme pergamino ubicado frente a ella, y comenzaba a escribir rápidamente. Era la viva imagen de una Ravenclaw típica.

Viéndola así, con la cabellera más desordenada de lo usual y estando prácticamente encorvada sobre la mesa, hizo que Scorpius recordara las infructíferas sesiones de estudio que tenía con Lily. Ambos se desconcentraban en la presencia del otro. Cuando sus miradas se encontraban, la chica no podía evitar empezar a conversar. Las peores veces era cuando ella lo tocaba para molestarlo: si estaba sentada al frente, le acariciaba la pantorrilla con el pie; y si estaba al lado, su mano la paseaba por su muslo. No podía negar que no le gustara, pero luego debía invertir más tiempo en realmente _estudiar_. Muchas veces dormía mal porque terminaba estudiando en la cama, con los libros repartidos sobre ésta y un pergamino sobre sus piernas. Cuando despertaba, tenía que usar hechizos para alisar las páginas dobladas y arrugadas de los libros. Y ni mencionar cómo quedaban los pergaminos.

Sonrió pensado que incluso si estuviera frente a Rose, ella ni siquiera se inmutaría. Mantendría los ojos en lo que estuviera haciendo, tan concentrada que hasta olvidaría que su presencia.

Se quedó observándola un buen rato hasta que se obligó a seguir estudiando. Al menos debía avanzar dos siglos más y se detendría. Su cerebro ya no daba más con tantos números y estúpidas razones que justificaban las malas relaciones entre brujos y el resto de criaturas mágicas.

De repente, una persona se detuvo junto a ellos y Scorpius encontró a Hugo Weasley.

El chico lo miraba con las cejas levemente levantadas, obviamente estaba extrañado de verlo con su hermana. Se quedaron un par de segundos así hasta que el rubio movió la cabeza a modo de saludo. Hugo sonrió:

-Hola, Scorpius. ¿Qué tal? –Rose levantó la cabeza y parpadeó varias veces, como para volver a estar consciente de la realidad y no de Runas Antiguas. El pelirrojo caminó hasta ver lo que estudiaba el Slytherin-. Oh, qué horror. Sólo con ver las fechas ya me da sueño.

-Es el poder que tiene Historia de la Magia –asintió el rubio. Hugo era el Weasley con el que más había compartido antes de Rose, ya que era el mejor amigo de Lily. Siempre lo había tratado con mucha amabilidad, inclusive después de la ruptura con su prima. Cuando se encontraban en el castillo se detenían a saludarse-. Asumo que no vas a tomar el ÉXTASIS, ¿verdad?

-No sé siquiera si aprobaré el TIMO –bromeó, ignorando la mirada reprobatoria de su hermana mayor-. Con un _Aceptable_ quedaré feliz.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Hugo? –preguntó Rose, claramente ofendida por la aspiración académica del chico.

-Oh, buenos días para ti, hermanita adorable –dijo casi cantando. La pelirroja lo fulminó con la mirada-. ¿Hay alguna vez que no seas tan gruñona?

-Estoy _estudiando_. ¿Qué quieres? –esta vez habló más calmada, pero para Scorpius fue evidente que lo fingía.

-Necesito un pequeño préstamo monetario.

Scorpius presenció entonces un pequeño monólogo de Hugo explicando que había perdido una apuesta con unos primos (eran tantos Weasley no le importó recordar los nombres) y les debía tres galeones. Por la respuesta de Rose, el rubio asumió que sus padres les habían dado una cantidad de dinero para gastar durante el año académico, por lo que Hugo sólo tenía dos galeones y si los usaba para pagar la deuda, entonces se quedaría con _nada_ de dinero hasta llegar a casa en verano.

Su hermana volteó los ojos y le dijo que debía administrar mejor su dinero.

-No puedes siempre gastártelo todo comprando baratijas en Hogsmeade –añadió-. Vale, te prestaré tres galeones. No tengo dinero aquí, así que cuando vaya a mi habitación a dejar mis cosas en un rato más, te lo doy. ¿A qué hora vas a almorzar?

-A las dos.

-Bien, entonces a esa hora te busco, ¿sí?

-Gracias, Rosie –le apretó los hombros con efusividad-. Me has salvado la vida.

Después de haber conseguido el préstamo, el pelirrojo se despidió de ambos y se giró para irse.

-¿Siempre te pide dinero prestado?

-Sí –asintió, dejando de mirar la espalda de su hermano y posando los ojos sobre él-. No sé si realmente lo gasta comprando estupideces en el pueblo, si es un adicto a las apuestas o si tiene agujeros en los bolsillos, pero siempre es lo mismo…

-Aunque no apruebes su manejo financiero, no te molesta –comentó, observando que el chico había desparecido. Rose lo miró confundida-. Estabas sonriendo. Lo quieres, ¿no?

La pelirroja entrecerró los ojos y Scorpius pudo ver la duda en su rostro. No sabía si responderle con honestidad, ignorarlo o darle alguna de sus respuestas vagas que le recordaban de la invisible línea de confianza entre ambos.

-Tengo mis momentos –respondió, volviendo a sonreír-. Cuando tienes un hermano, a pesar de las peleas, las diferencias y las malas bromas; es imposible no tolerar muchos de sus defectos y finalmente aprendes a quererlos. La mayoría del tiempo Hugo me vuelve loca, por lo mismo no somos muy cercanos, pero lo quiero y cuando puedo ayudarlo, lo hago –comenzó a jugar con la pluma entre las manos, manteniendo la mirada en el objeto.

Era la primera vez que Rose se refería a su familia de manera tan directa y honesta.

-Supongo que es natural entre hermanos –dijo, sin poder evitar sentirse contento por obtener algo tan privado de la chica.

-¿No te hubiera gustado tener uno?

-No lo sé –se alzó de hombros. La verdad nunca se había planteado la posibilidad de tener un hermano o hermana-. Estoy acostumbrado a ser hijo único.

-Qué extraño pensar en ser hija única –suspiró-. Mi niñez habría sido muy aburrida sino hubieran estado Hugo y mis primos…

Había una nota triste en su voz, como siempre cuando se refería al resto de su familia.

Sin darle tiempo de hacer otra pregunta (y tampoco pensaba hacerla, puesto que sabía que comenzaría a presionarla para hablar), la chica sonrió diciendo que volvería a estudiar y volvió a concentrarse en los libros de Runas Antiguas.

Scorpius la miró largamente antes de voltear el rostro y bajar la cabeza.

No le era una sorpresa que ahora tuviera menos interés en el primer tratado de paz entre gigantes y brujos. Hizo esfuerzos monumentales para seguir estudiando.

Cuando regresó a la torre de Slytherin un par de horas después, se encontró con varios grupos de personas apiñadas cuchicheando. Algunas miradas se posaban sobre él antes de seguir entre murmullos, lo cual lo puso realmente incómodo.

Dentro de la sala común vio a Bulstrode con el mismo libro de Runas Antiguas que Rose leía esa mañana. Estaba sentado en uno de los sofás más alejados del sector central de la habitación.

-¿Acaso tienes examen esta semana? –preguntó mientras se sentaba a su lado. No le preocupó interrumpirlo, puesto que notó que los ojos del chico no se movían para leer lo que decía el libro.

Bulstrode movió la cabeza y le ofreció una sonrisa forzada.

-Algo así. Hay que hacer un trabajo que tiene un porcentaje de calificación para los ÉXTASIS –respondió, cerrando el libro-. ¿Y cómo estuvo el estudio esta mañana?

-Supongo que bien –parpadeó, cerrando los ojos largamente. Dejó reposar su nuca en el borde superior del sofá-. Todavía no sé cómo nadie ha reclamado con el consejo directivo por Historia de la Magia. Creo que una estadía en Azkabán sería más placentera que tener que estudiar esta asignatura del demonio –escuchó a su amigo hacer un ruido de asombro-. Me duele la cabeza. Estudié poco más de un milenio en cinco horas.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a almorzar?

El rubio asintió y se pusieron de pie. Fueron a dejar sus cosas a la habitación para ir cómodos al Gran Comedor.

Cuando se dirigían a la salida de la sala común, Carrow se acercó a ellos con sus rizos rubios saltando con cada brinco que daba. Scorpius no pudo dejar de rodar los ojos ante el patético intento de la chica por parecer tierna. Parecía que estaba tratando de usar todos los ángulos posibles para atrapar la atención de Bulstrode.

-¿Van al Gran Comedor? –ninguno respondió y ella sonrió, tomando su silencio como una afirmación-. Oh, genial. Almorcemos juntos.

Ambos chicos intercambiaron una mirada disgustada antes de retomar su camino.

En los corredores, Scorpius volvió a encontrarse con personas cuchicheando y lanzándole miradas furtivas. Sólo dos veces le había ocurrido esto: cuando comenzó a salir con Lily, y al terminar.

Carrow notó que negaba la cabeza, molesto por la repentina atención, y dijo:

-Debe ser raro, ¿no? –hizo un pequeño puchero y Scorpius la miró extrañado. Bulstrode le dirigió una mirada dura, causando que el rubio frunciera el ceño. ¿Qué estaba ocurriendo?-. Si vas a traicionar a tu mejor amigo, entonces hazlo por un buen motivo y que sea de modo permanente. Al menos así la traición tiene sentido.

-Carrow –dijo Bulstrode con molestia.

-¿De qué hablas? –inquirió el rubio, disminuyendo sus pasos.

-¿No lo sabes? –la chica dejó de caminar y los miró con vergüenza-. Zabini y Potter terminaron.

Scorpius abrió levemente los ojos y sintió que la boca se le abría, a pesar que no sabía qué decir.

Fue entonces cuando supo que nunca podría vivir solamente el presente. El pasado siempre estaría aferrándose de él.


	10. Equilibrio

_N/A: Le mando un gran abrazo a todas las personas que viven en regiones donde han habitado temblores/terremotos en los últimas semanas. Vivo en Chile y sé que uno llega a tener un grado de costumbre donde ver todo moverse no es alarmante, pero siempre hay ocasiones donde da miedo porque no estás con tu familia o en casa, y no tienes idea si están bien durante horas (oh, líneas telefónicas y satélites colapsados de llamadas). Lo peor es que uno no puede hacer nada. La tierra se mueve porque quiere y no se puede evitar. Así que espero que todos estén sanos y ojalá algún día todos los países tengan por ley la construcción de viviendas y edificios anti-sísmicos. Y que se cumpla la ley para que no ocurran más muertes y personas se queden sin hogar._

_El título del capítulo es una etapa donde muchas reacciones terminan: el equilibrio, __donde la concentración de los reactantes es igual a la de los productos. Pero en el caso de este fic, la reacción continúa usando toda la cantidad de reactivo posible para formar el producto. Por equilibrio no debe entenderse que no ocurre nada. El subtítulo de esta entrega sería "Donde Scorpius da grandes pasos hacia la madurez". Para alcanzar el equilibrio o la madurez, es necesario aprender a aceptar a los demás y a uno mismo. Y lo último es... difícil._

_Respecto a todo el tema tratado en la clase de Adivinación, debo decir que no soy astróloga y Google fue mi gran fuente de información. Puede haber errores, sobretodo porque el Internet muchas veces miente y mi memoria de la cultura griega puede estar muy añeja (que hace ya varios años he salido de la escuela e Historia no era mi clase favorita). La idea la tomé del artículo de ElDiccionario(punto)org que trata sobre Adivinación y sus diversos tipos. No estoy segura si Firenze usaría este método para evaluar por ser demasiado burdo y parecido a la adivinación de los magos, pero me he tomado libertades creativas por ser un fanfiction y no uno de los libros de HP._

_Cuando la beta termine de corregir el capítulo, lo editaré con la versión final. Lamento errores o cosas que no entiendan que puedan encontrar. Actualizo así porque sé que me demoré y dije en twitter que lo haría sin falta este fin de semana. Calculo que entre lunes y miércoles cambio este capítulo por la versión corregida ;)_

_¡Muchas gracias por el apoyo y cariño que le tienen al fic!_

_Muchos saludos y disfruten._

* * *

**X: Equilibrio**

-Sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero… ¿Puedo saber por qué terminaste con Potter?

Scorpius giraba en círculos la taza con té, con los ojos perdidos en el vaporoso líquido oscuro.

-Carrow, ¿alguna vez tus padres te enseñaron etiqueta o simples modales? –preguntó Bulstrode. La chica lo miró sumamente sorprendida por su brusca reacción-. Lo digo porque si sabes que no es de tu incumbencia, no deberías preguntar.

-No tienes que ser tan brusco –respondió, dejando los cubiertos sobre la mesa-. La curiosidad es algo innato en el ser humano.

-Entonces no seas curiosa en los temas que no te conciernen.

-Es suficiente –dijo el rubio, mirando a su compañero-. Estoy bien.

Ignorando la preocupación del chico, Scorpius giró el rostro y enfrentó a Carrow:

-Sé que te crees que tienes el derecho de preguntarme lo que quieras, pero el que estés persiguiendo a mi amigo como una imbécil y él te deje, no quiere decir que deba responderte ese tipo de cosas personales –puso el codo derecho sobre la mesa y señaló con el dedo índice la puerta del Gran Comedor-. ¿Así que por qué no me haces el favor de dejarnos en paz cuando aún estoy siendo _amable_?

Las mejillas de la rubia se tornaron rojas, al igual que sus ojos. Aunque mantenía la boca cerrada, la quijada y los labios le temblaban. Después de cerciorarse que nadie más había notado qué ocurría, la rubia se puso de pie y salió lo más rápido posible del lugar.

Scorpius volvió a concentrarse en la bebida que tomaba siempre luego de almorzar. Se llevó la taza a los labios y la sopló, bebiendo lentamente de ésta.

-Claramente estás bien –comentó Bulstrode con un tono altamente irónico.

-Si vas a ser tan directo con ella, debería ser para rechazarla, no para defenderme –alzó la taza y la movió para hacer un brindis-. Te hice un favor, ¿no crees?

No estaba para nada bien. Desde que había sabido la noticia se sintió extrañamente enojado. Si en el pasado escuchara lo mismo, "Potter y Zabini terminaron", hubiera sido distinto: estaría alegre y radiante porque su relación no tuviera un final feliz. La idea de la venganza siempre le había parecido inútil y demasiado infantil para haberla considerado, pero una parte de él quería que terminaran mal para sentir que había una especie de equilibrio en el mundo. ¿Cuán posible era tener una buena relación fundada en traición y otra ruptura? Ambos se lo merecían por haberlo traicionado y abandonado.

Y todavía seguía pensando así. Sin embargo, no podía entender por qué la hipotética felicidad no era más que enojo. De hecho estaba sorprendido que hubiera podido mantener el control tanto tiempo antes de estallar. Menos mal Carrow estaba con ellos, porque dirigir su rabia contra ella no podía decirse que fuera injustificado.

Bajó la taza y respiró profundamente. Tenía que tranquilizarse porque los siguientes días serían muy difíciles teniendo a todo Hogwarts pendiente de la noticia. Aunque le importara un pimiento lo que pensaran estos idiotas, su atención y ganas de alimentar su curiosidad lo asqueaban.

-¿Tienes algo que quieras preguntarme, Bulstrode? –lo miró, encontrándose con los ojos del chico puestos sobre él. Al ver la duda en su rostro, añadió:-. No te preocupes. Sabes bien que tengo miedo a lo que puedas hacerme si te trato igual que a Carrow.

-Obviamente no saldría corriendo si llegara a presentarse esa situación –dijo en broma, aunque su expresión no era para nada divertida. Hizo una larga pausa antes de seguir-. ¿Por quién te molesta la noticia?

Estaba seguro que nadie más que él podría haber hecho la pregunta correcta. No se trataba de un qué, sino de quién. Porque todo lo que había ocurrido involucraba a tres personas que hacía unos meses estaban en un punto muy diferente de sus vidas. Su historia siempre se remontaba a quién había dicho tal o cual frase, quién contestó qué, quién se rindió, quién comenzó a quedarse callado, quién traicionó al otro, y quién se fue para no volver más.

Fue inevitable recordar la decadencia de su relación y el cómo terminó todo. O quizás el cómo empezó, ya que había cerrado una etapa y ahora se encontraba aquí.

Habían comenzado a pelear bastante. Siempre solían empezar porque él olvidaba una fecha, nombre o un detalle en particular que tenían un significado especial para Lily. Ella se lo reprochaba, subiendo el tono de voz con cada intercambio verbal. Él le decía que sí la escuchaba, pero que realmente no veía el punto en recordar aquellas cosas cuando para él no significaban nada. La pelirroja negaba con la cabeza para preguntarle siempre lo mismo, pero con diferentes palabras: "¿Entonces hay algo importante en tu vida, Scorpius?". Enojado, él respondía algo como: "¿Qué clase de pregunta es ésa?". Y así seguían discutiendo hasta que el rubio, exhausto de estar perdiendo energías sin un buen motivo, se disculpaba por no haber recordado el cumpleaños de Hugo, por olvidarse de los días que tenía exámenes, por no decir las palabras correctas cuando ella estaba triste, por no saber su color favorito ni qué canción tocaba en la fiesta del Club de las Eminencias cuando hablaron por primera vez.

-Tan sólo debes esforzarte un poco más –Tom Zabini le dio una palmadita en el hombro. Este tipo de conversación con su amigo era más recurrente en los días previos a vacaciones de verano-. Supuestamente cuando tu novia te habla, debes escucharla, ¿sabes?

-Y lo hago, pero se me olvida lo que dice –insistió, cayendo abatido sobre su cama-. O simplemente no presto atención porque no es importante para mí.

Hubo un largo silencio y Scorpius apoyó su peso sobre los codos para poder ver a su amigo. Tom estaba sentado en su cama, mirándolo fijamente. Le sonrió, aunque su expresión era muy triste.

-Lily te ama –dijo pausadamente-. Y tú a ella.

-¿Y? –frunció el ceño, confundido por su extraña respuesta-. No porque la ame, automáticamente lo que es importante para ella lo será para mí. Es idiota el sólo pensarlo.

-Piensa mejor. Es algo totalmente lógico que ella quiera que te preocupes de su vida, cuando ella hace lo mismo por la tuya –le sostuvo la mirada un par de segundos antes de bajarla. Comenzó a desatarse las agujetas de los zapatos y se los quitó-. Si no te importa su vida ni los detalles de su relación, entonces no veo el punto en estar juntos.

-¿Qué te ocurre? –preguntó mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama-. ¿Por qué dices eso?

Tom suspiró y dejó caer los zapatos al suelo pesadamente, casi como si los hubiera lanzado.

-Porque estás actuando como un imbécil y estás haciendo miserable a una buena chica –levantó la cabeza y Scorpius nunca lo había visto tan derrotado-. Tienes que madurar si quieres seguir con ella. No puedes seguir encerrado en ti mismo ni preocuparte sólo de ti, de tus necesidades, de tu vida; porque si no, algún día ella se va a aburrir y te dejará… Y no quiero que te rompa el corazón –hizo una mueca y añadió casi como un murmullo:-. No quiero que seas infeliz.

A pesar de las constantes palabras de apoyo y reproche de su amigo, Scorpius se cansó. Ya no dio más razones y sólo se disculpaba para acabar las discusiones. Muy pronto Lily dejó de gritar, no lanzó más preguntas y finalmente las miradas molestas fueron reemplazadas por cortas miradas tristes. Las cartas se hicieron más escasas en vacaciones, siendo cortas y monótonas.

Él sabía muy bien que su relación no era perfecta y le hubiera gustado que todo volviera a ser como antes, pero era natural que tuvieran diferencias de opiniones. Este mal momento no podía compararse con las reservas de los padres de Lily respecto a la relación, con las hirientes palabras de su abuelo acerca de poner en riesgo el apellido de la familia, o con la sed de la prensa por llenar las páginas de sus publicaciones con un romance que cambiaba por completo la historia del mundo mágico (o así escribían en sus artículos). Habían asuntos muchísimo más importantes que la canción tocando cuando se conocieron o el cumpleaños de Hugo Weasley.

Cuando regresaron a clases, nada mejoró. Scorpius seguía olvidando cosas supuestamente importantes de su relación, y Lily guardaba su frustración y sonreía como si todo estuviera de maravillas. Y así las conversaciones fueron llenadas por interminables silencios, los besos fueron menos apasionados y sus encuentros en la cama rutinarios.

Finalmente ocurrió lo que no podía ser realmente una sorpresa. Al menos así lo pensaba ahora que habían pasado un poco de tiempo y veía todo con una perspectiva diferente. Pero en aquel fatídico 20 de septiembre sintió que su existencia no tenía ningún propósito cuando, de la nada, Lily dijo que rompieran.

-Estoy cansada, Scorpius –dijo calmadamente, como si hubiera estado ensayando las palabras durante mucho tiempo-. Ambos miramos hacia lados contrarios y...

-Lily, yo te amo –no pudo pensar en qué más decirle. Ése sentimiento al que había aprendido a tener consigo era lo único que lo hacía sentirse feliz en el mundo. La historia de la familia Malfoy, los planes para el futuro, el hastío de estar rodeado de personas ingenuas y estúpidas día tras día, absolutamente _todo_ no le molestaba cuando la tenía a su lado-. Te amo –repitió, sintiendo por primera vez que aquel sentimiento no era la salvación a todos sus problemas.

La pelirroja le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva, casi preguntándole si lo que acababa de decir era verdad.

-No es suficiente –se alzó de hombros, lanzando una risa triste-. Te gusta demasiado la soledad como para que tu amor sea suficiente.

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?

-¿De verdad me lo preguntas? –alzó las cejas, incrédula-. No ha habido ningún momento en que te haya importado lo que me ocurría o lo que me preocupaba.

-No puedo creer que-

-Sé que te parecerá increíble, pero no todo en mi vida tiene que girar en torno al pasado. Además de cómo nos sentimos respecto a lo que pasó con nuestros padres en la guerra, no compartimos nada más –dijo con amargura-. Tú no quieres compartir _nada_ conmigo.

Sus argumentos no tenían ninguna lógica. ¿Por qué estaba diciendo incoherencias como esas? No mentiría diciendo que era el hombre más abierto con sus pensamientos, porque no lo era; pero jamás había hecho o dicho algo como para que ella lo tomara de este modo. ¿Y cómo era que no compartían _nada_? Estaban los recuerdos de años juntos. Recuerdos de su primera cita en Hogsmeade, de la reacción de sus amigos cuando conocieron la relación, de la tímida y graciosa primera vez que hicieron el amor, de la forma en que ella se reía cuando él la molestaba por estar un poco borracha, de sus encuentros _casuales_ bajo los muérdagos que plagaban el castillo en diciembre, de sus discusiones por la pasión del quidditch de ella y los libros de él; de cómo Lily solía besarle los párpados cuando él tenía la cabeza sobre sus piernas y su cuerpo temblaba, admitiendo siempre en voz baja que le encantaba la delicadeza con que lo hacía. Y había más, muchísimo más que compartían.

-¡Eso es ridículo, Lily! –explotó, sintiendo que todo esto era una broma de muy mal gusto.

-No te das cuenta, ¿verdad? –chilló prácticamente, revelando el temblor en su voz. Sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas-. No me importa que empujes al resto del mundo, pero… Pero sí me importa cuando me apartas a mí. Es inútil que intente aferrarme a ti. Merlín sabe cuánto he tratado de hacerlo –cruzó los brazos, como si no hubiera nadie más que pudiera consolarla. Dos grandes lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas-. Quiero aferrarme a ti, pero no me dejas. Me empujas, me alejas, me apartas, y… y… Y ya no puedo más. Necesito que me retengas. Necesito que abras tu corazón hacía mí. Necesito que me necesites –miró hacia el suelo-. ¿Por qué me dejas a la deriva, sin un lugar seguro al cual pueda aferrarme cuando más te necesite? ¿Por qué no me dejas entrar? ¿Por qué tienes todavía esta barrera, impidiéndome entrar y ser alguien importante en tu corazón?

Cada latido comenzó a ser más lento y doloroso, provocándole una punzada en el pecho. Scorpius la miró con los puños cerrados y los ojos escociéndole debido a las lágrimas. Tuvo que apoyar una mano sobre la mesa más cercana para tener la seguridad que no caería. De pronto, sintió que las paredes del aula comenzaban a acercarse, quitándole aire. ¿Estaba entrando en pánico?

-Me cansé –la pelirroja dejó caer los brazos, uno a cada lado de su diminuto cuerpo. Él sintió que quería morirse cuando notó su tranquilidad. Seguía llorando, pero parecía realmente aliviada de haberle dicho todo eso-. Al menos puedo decir de mi parte que he terminado, Scorpius.

Sin añadir nada más o dirigirle otra mirada, se giró y se fue.

El resto realmente no tenía sentido recordarlo tan detalladamente.

Scorpius estuvo durante un tiempo indefinido en aquella aula abandonada tratando de entender qué había ocurrido, cuando salió corriendo tratando de alcanzar a Lily. En su mente no podía caber la posibilidad que ella hubiera dejado de amarlo y pudiera continuar con su vida como si nada. Y cuando estaba llegando a la torre de Gryffindor, vio a la pelirroja entrar a una de las pequeñas aulas que los prefectos solían usar para sus reuniones.

Zabini estaba dentro, puesto que su inconfundible voz comenzó a oírse después de un rato.

Sus pasos disminuyeron velocidad hasta que se quedó prácticamente quieto junto al marco de la puerta. No podía escuchar lo que él decía, ya que Zabini hablaba muy bajo y Lily lloraba descontroladamente. Se preguntó mil veces qué rayos estaba ocurriendo. La pesadilla se estaba tornando con cada segundo más rara.

Cuando el silencio invadió sus oídos, dio un paso más y se asomó por el umbral, encontrándose con la imagen más tormentosa de toda su vida: su mejor amigo y su (ex) novia se estaban besando.

No hizo absolutamente nada, simplemente los miró los que quizás fueron segundos a minutos.

Después se fue hasta la sala común de Slytherin, donde se quedó sentado en la oscuridad hasta que la cabeza le dolió de tantas preguntas sin respuestas.

En la mañana del día siguiente Zabini encontró un pergamino doblado sobre su cama que decía: _'Sé lo que hiciste con Lily. Nuestra amistad se acabó', _y desde entonces la historia era conocida por todos: un noviazgo terminó, una amistad se acabó, y otra relación comenzó. Y uno de los personajes se quedó sin nada más que un corazón roto.

¿Por quién estaba enojado? ¿Por la ex novia? ¿Por el mejor amigo traidor? ¿O por él mismo, por sentir que no podía escapar de algo que quería olvidar?

El rubio finalmente contestó a la pregunta:

-Realmente no lo sé –dijo, alcanzando la pequeña tetera para servirse más té-. Y la verdad no quiero tampoco averiguarlo.

-¿Puedo saber por qué?

-Porque todo está en el pasado –miró a su compañero y sonrió-. Tú más que nadie sabe que es una estupidez invertir energía y tiempo en cosas que no se pueden cambiar.

Bulstrode asintió levemente, muy pensativo. Sus ojos se desviaron al guiso de calabaza casi acabado en su plato.

-Nadie habló de cambiarlas –tomó el tenedor-. El entendimiento de los eventos nunca es inútil. Como cierta Ravenclaw que conocemos podría decirte, el conocimiento es una posesión muy valiosa.

Después de aquella pequeña conversación, no volvieron a hablar más. Bulstrode terminó de almorzar mientras Scorpius revolvía el contenido de la taza distraídamente, sin saber por qué se había servido más cuando no le apetecía más té. Tampoco tenía deseos de comer (el contenido de su plato revuelto, pero intacto, daba cuenta de ello), ni de estar sentado en el Gran Comedor, o de siquiera estar en el castillo (¿por qué los idiotas de la escuela no podían encontrar otro tema del cual chismear?).

Obligándose a beber de la taza, el rubio cerró los ojos. De algún modo u otro debía encontrar una gran cantidad de tolerancia para poder mantener la calma. La gente tenía la manía de siempre comentar sobre asuntos ajenos y todavía le quedaba medio año en Hogwarts. Si cedía a la rabia, el poco tiempo que le restaba en el lugar no sería para nada agradable. No le importaba lo que los demás pensaran, pero sí la opinión de dos personas. Jamás les daría el placer a Zabini y Lily de hacerles saber que lo que ocurría entre y con cada uno de ellos le interesaba. Sería caer muy bajo. ¿El ex aún lloraba por la novia y el amigo? Era _patético_. Además que siendo realmente sincero, no quería seguir decepcionándose consigo mismo por sentirse así respecto a ellos.

_Zabini y Lily han terminado. ¿Y qué?_

Tal vez si repetía esas palabras más veces llegaría a creerlo.

* * *

Después de lo ocurrido en el almuerzo, Scorpius optó por apartarse de sus compañeros y pasar el resto del día estudiando o leyendo el periódico (las cuales no llevó a cabo muy bien debido a su falta de concentración). Era mejor evitar nuevas situaciones que lo incomodaran, porque no quería armar un escándalo del que luego de diez minutos cada habitante de la escuela estuviera enterado. No iba a darle en el gusto a los ojos curiosos que buscaban hasta el más mínimo gesto de su parte para crear una noticia que siguiera alimentando los cotilleos respecto al quiebre de una de las parejas más populares de Hogwarts.

A pesar de estar a solas, al final del día se sintió ahogado. No bastaba con sentarse en la esquina más apartada de la sala común o esconderse tras las cortinas de su cama, porque de todos modos su mente seguía pensando en lo mismo. Lily, Zabini, y lo ocurrido en el pasado aparecían en su cabeza una y otra vez; como moscas que se iban durante unos segundos antes de volver a revolotear encima de la cara de uno. La supuesta tarde de estudio no sirvió nada más para hacerse preguntas ridículas e imaginar los _qué hubiera ocurrido si no hubiera hecho aquello_; por lo que al bajar el libro de Historia de la Magia las sienes le palpitaban anunciando un dolor de cabeza inminente.

Vio su reloj y eran casi las diez de la noche. Notando que su varita era lo único que daba luz en la habitación, abrió las cortinas de la cama para encontrarse con sus compañeros de curso durmiendo.

Tal vez su dolor de cabeza no era sólo por sus estúpidos pensamientos, sino por la falta de comida. No había probado bocado desde el almuerzo y Bulstrode era lo suficientemente inteligente como para no haberlo molestado con la cena.

Miró hacia el otro lado de la habitación, donde estaba la cama de Bulstrode. El chico debió haberse ido a dormir temprano para enfrentar la semana de exámenes con energía, pensó mientras observaba el bulto inmóvil sobre la cama.

Sabiendo que no podría quedarse tranquilo hasta comer, se colocó la túnica y salió de la habitación cuidándose de no hacer ruido.

Las únicas personas con las que se encontró en su trayecto hacia las cocinas fueron algunos estudiantes de quinto año en la sala común (muchos dormitaban sobre sus textos de estudio y sólo una chica parecía estar estudiando sin problemas de cansancio). Se sintió aliviado por esto porque su humor no estaba para andar soportando a prefectos o personajes de las pinturas preguntándole qué hacía tan tarde fuera de la cama. Si hasta tener que pedirle a los elfos comida se le hizo una tortura. ¿Por qué aquellas criaturas eran tan _amables_? Al instante que se les pedía algo, ellos traían miles de opciones y uno debía dar explicaciones de porque quería comer tortilla de calabaza y no fruta, o pollo a la naranja, o guiso de verduras, u otro de los tantos alimentos que tres elfos le ponían en la nariz para que eligiera.

-Muchas gracias –se obligó a decir cuando terminó de engullir la tortilla. Los elfos hicieron una exagerada reverencia a modo de respuesta-. Buenas noches.

-Buenas noches –contestaron a coro y volvieron a hacer una reverencia.

Los elfos en la mansión Malfoy eran respetuosos, pero no al grado de inclinarse a tocar el suelo con la nariz cada vez que se les dirigía una palabra. Tal vez por eso los de la escuela no le caían bien. Eran demasiado exagerados en su forma de tratar a los magos, como si los tuvieran en un alto pedestal y ellos no fueran más que esclavos sin importancia. Si en la actualidad eran así, no quería pensar cómo se comportaban cuando no se les pagaba salario o tenían los Derechos de Criaturas Mágicas aparándolos. Le parecía una idiotez que actuaran así, ya que ellos eran criaturas con un amplio conocimiento de magia y de otras materias que los magos no dominaban. Por lo mismo los elfos eran imprescindibles en la vida de los brujos y debían reconocerse como tales.

-Oh, por cierto –se volteó, mirando al elfo más pequeño del grupo-. ¿Ha venido una chica alta, de cabello rizado y pelirrojo?

-Eh –la criatura se irguió, incómoda por la repentina pregunta-. S-sí, señor.

-¿Hace cuánto?

-Se fue poco antes que usted llegara.

-Gracias –sonrió, saliendo cuanto antes de la cocina.

Rose le tocaba hacer ronda los domingos y miércoles, por lo que no solían reunirse aquellas noches de la semana. Cuando el rubio le preguntó si no era aburrido pasearse por toda la escuela durante horas en la oscuridad, la chica dijo que a veces lo era, pero generalmente siempre había una o dos parejas en actitudes inapropiadas que hacían la noche menos tediosa. "Además los elfos nos preparan fruta y bebidas. Los minutos en las cocinas es mi tiempo favorito de las rondas" añadió, tratando de hacer sonar sus labores de prefecta más interesantes de lo que realmente eran.

Si tenía la posibilidad de ver a Rose, entonces la tomaría. Necesitaba estar con ella, aunque fuera un par de minutos. No le sorprendía saber que su sola presencia lo haría sentir mejor, porque en las vacaciones de navidad se había dado cuenta que uno de los tiempos favoritos de su día era cuando estaba con ella. Rose tenía la increíble capacidad de hacerlo sentirse cómodo, relajado y hasta feliz. Iba más allá de la satisfacción física. Conversar con ella lo divertía y mantenía despierto, no como le ocurría con el resto de sus compañeros. Incluso compartir silencios extendidos era agradable y hasta agradecía esos momentos de quietud donde cada uno se absorbía en sus pensamientos mientras sentía el calor del cuerpo del otro a su lado.

Desde que abandonó la biblioteca esta mañana, la había extrañado muchísimo. Por primera vez odiaba el hecho que ella estuviera en otra casa, que tuviera varias actividades que ocupaban su jornada, y que su relación fuera tan discreta. Su humor no sería tan horrible si pudieran estar juntos libremente. Y lo peor de todo, era que odiaba que pensara eso porque no eran más que excusas que usaba para justificar cómo le había afectado la noticia de Lily y Zabini. Rose no tenía la culpa de nada.

Se dirigió hacia el ala oeste del castillo. La ronda debía estar casi finalizando, por lo que lo mejor era esperar a la pelirroja cerca de su sala común. El gran problema de su pequeño plan era llamar la atención de la chica sin alertar a su compañero de curso y también prefecto, Zach McDonald. Dudaba enormemente que no volvieran juntos a la torre de Ravenclaw.

Cuando llegó al segundo piso, escuchó voces seguidas de pisadas a sus espaldas. Se escondió rápidamente tras una armadura, y vio a ambos prefectos aparecer desde el pasillo donde estaban algunas aulas de clases abandonadas y una pequeña salida hacia los jardines.

-Es lo normal –dijo Rose, con su voz resonando en el lugar-. Mi hermano perdió prácticamente todo su dinero apostando por el ganador del juego de quidditch.

-Muchas personas lo hicieron. Y hasta cierto punto es entendible, apostar por el equipo ganador de la Copa de las Casas durante siete años es una inversión poco riesgosa.

Comenzaron a subir lentamente las escaleras. Ambos tenían sus varitas firmemente empuñadas y Scorpius notó que McDonald traía un pergamino en la otra mano, además de una larga y elegante pluma calzada en la punta de su oreja derecha. Debía ser la temida lista con los nombres de los estudiantes que habían sido encontrados merodeando después del toque de queda. Los prefectos informaban a los jefes de casa de cada uno y estos a final de mes se tomaban el tiempo de hablar con aquellos estudiantes que repetidas veces salieron de la sala común en la noche. Estas reuniones con los jefes de casa daban a conocer quiénes eran los responsables de tener menos puntos para la competencia de las cuatro casas. No era extraño ver a los culpables ser molestados, ignorados y blancos de bromas muy pesadas por parte de sus compañeros de casa.

-Albus es un muy buen buscador, pero debió haberse fijado en los números. Debería haberse fijado en el marcador antes de atrapar la snitch –la voz de Rose se hacía más clara a medida que se acercaba-. ¿Sabes que mis vacaciones fueron un caos por esto? No sólo le dieron lata porque no usó las matemáticas, sino porque _todos_ mis primos que asisten a la escuela perdieron dinero.

-No envidio tu navidad para nada –dijo con honestidad el chico-. Lo bueno es que nuestra casa tiene grandes posibilidades de llegar a la final.

A diferencia de Lily, ella no lo jugaba ni parecía necesitar hablar del deporte todo el día; por lo que no era de extrañar que se le hubiera olvidado que a Rose le gustaba el quidditch. Se le hacía raro imaginarla chillando, con banderines celestes en cada mano, mientras alentaba al equipo de Ravenclaw desde las graderías del estadio. El quidditch se le hacía una actividad demasiado banal e innecesaria como para asociarla con la intensa, inteligente y práctica Rose Weasley.

-Tal vez. Me han dicho que el nuevo guardián de Slytherin es excelente, así que hay que esperar a ver cómo les va con Hufflepuff. Y no podemos olvidar que Gryffindor podría llegar a la final si tiene una buena ventaja numérica en su segundo juego –escucharla hablar con tanta vehemencia lo hizo sonreír. Se notaba que disfrutaba hablar del tema. Hubo un largo silencio antes que ella dijera:-. No hay nadie aquí.

-No hemos encontrado a nadie esta noche.

Estaban revisando la única habitación junto a las escaleras: se trataba de la sala de teatro. Había sido convertida en una especie de armario lleno de escobas y otros artículos de limpieza desde que el club de teatro dejó de funcionar hacía décadas. El lugar era famosamente conocido como el Armario de los Besos. Muchas parejas solían encerrarse durante horas a "tener una increíble sesión de besos", como decían al día siguiente cuando relataban la experiencia de casi ser encontrados por algún profesor o prefecto. No faltaba mencionar que los descubiertos por Peeves nunca más volvían a acercarse al armario, debido a las burlas del poltgeist.

-¿Te quejas de no ver parejas casi desnudas, haciendo cosas extrañas y francamente inimaginables con todas las partes de sus cuerpos? –preguntó Rose, con diversión.

-Sólo digo que es extraño. Y no me recuerdes lo del año pasado. Eso fue…

-¿Inquietante?

-Ya no puedo mirar a Smith a los ojos después de verla… haciendo… eso.

La risa de la pelirroja fue rápidamente acompañada por la del chico.

Cuando terminaron de subir la escalera, Scorpius sintió que el destino o la vida estaban de su lado porque McDonald dijo que tenía que ir a la biblioteca.

-El profesor Flitwick me dio autorización para sacar libros de la Sección Prohibida. Como no pude ir durante el día, aprovecharé ahora de sacar los libros que quiero y avanzar un poco antes de dormir –explicó después que la chica le preguntara por qué no iba a la sala común-. Quiero darle una lección a Madison por cuestionar mis capacidades para estar en Ravenclaw.

-No puedo creer que te lo tomarás en serio. Está totalmente loca –estaba de espaldas a Scorpius, pero estaba seguro que rodaba los ojos mientras decía aquello-. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?

-No te preocupes.

-Está bien, pero no te desveles. Es importante estudiar, pero también lo es dormir.

-Mira quién lo dice –se burló.

Discutieron un rato sobre quién hablaría con el premio anual y jefes de casa para informar la ausencia de estudiantes fuera de las salas comunes en el toque de queda antes de despedirse.

Scorpius se apoyó contra la pared, tratando de esconderse lo más posible cuando escuchó los pasos de Rose acercarse hacia donde estaba él. Tal vez se debía a la oscuridad, o a que la chica estaba cansada o de verdad se había escondido bien; pero Rose pasó por delante de la armadura sin percatarse de su presencia.

Caminando con cuidado, el rubio dio una zancada para salir del lugar y dando pasos largos acortó la distancia hasta casi chocar con la pelirroja.

Scorpius se acercó a darle un corto beso en los labios una vez que pudo dejar de reírse por exagerada reacción cuando le tocó el hombro: se había girado rápidamente y lo apuntó con la varita, lista para lanzarle una maldición.

-Me asustaste –dijo, recuperando el aliento. La molestia por burlarse de ella rápidamente abandonó su rostro y preguntó:-. ¿Qué haces aquí? –frunció el ceño.

-¿No quieres verme? –arqueó las cejas y se señaló-. ¿En serio no quieres ver al mejor hombre de todo Hogwarts?

-No es eso –negó la cabeza. La pelirroja suspiró y le dirigió una mirada intensa, que cortó momentáneamente las bromas de Scorpius-. Es sólo que… estoy sorprendida –admitió, en un tono que daba a entender que sus palabras escondían un significado importante.

Otra razón para ver a Rose y quizás era más importante que simplemente sentirse mejor con su compañía, era ver cómo estaba ella. A pesar de los sentimientos y motivaciones actuales, no podía negarse que Lily y Zabini eran parte de los motivos por los cuales habían comenzado a acostarse. Había aprendido durante este tiempo que Rose era una persona insegura, por lo que cualquier cambio que pudiera afectar algún ámbito en su vida no le sentaría bien. Él comenzó usarla para engañarse que estaba con Lily. En un principio no estaba con Rose, sino que con Lily. Y ahora que supuestamente la verdadera Lily podía volver a hacerse presente en su vida, era evidente que esto podía arruinar su relación con Rose.

Y a juzgar por la actitud de la chica, estaba seguro que la noticia de la soltería de su prima no le había sentado bien. No podía afirmar con exactitud el porqué, pero tenía que dejarle en claro que nada había cambiado para él. Si le hacía entender que esto lo afectaba de un modo normal por la cercanía que tuvo con tales personas, y no porque ahora tuviera dudas respecto a ella, a lo que tenían… Entonces todo estaría bien.

_Nada ha cambiado. Quiero estar contigo._

Hubo un largo silencio, donde ambos trataban de descifrar lo que había en las miradas y rostros del otro. Tal vez él con más éxito que ella, puesto que Rose exhaló profundamente, casi como un suspiro contenido y con voz rendida dijo:

-Ayer te dije que hoy no podíamos reunirnos.

Scorpius sonrió y le tomó la mano, distrayéndola del posible camino de la conversación. No podía decirlo con palabras, sino que debía demostrarle con acciones que nada había cambiado entre ellos. La normalidad parecía ser la mejor opción en este caso.

-¿Desde cuándo tus deberes de prefecta han sido un impedimento para nuestros encuentros?

-No, no. Es por algo más –a pesar de la escasa luz que ofrecían las antorchas del corredor, el rubio notó que las mejillas de la chica se tornaban rojizas. Su mano trató de escaparse entre sus dedos, y él la tomó un poco más fuerte, aprisionándola-. Hoy… Ya sabes, cosas de mujeres –dijo casi en un murmullo. Sus ojos estaban pegados al suelo-. No podemos hasta cuatro días más.

-¿Te importaría clarificar eso? –pidió, arqueando las cejas.

-_Scorpius_ –lo fulminó con la mirada. Había algo absolutamente delicioso en molestarla sabiendo que él saldría victorioso de este pequeño intercambio. Rose solía ser tener la última palabra en todo y la sola idea de poder cambiar el escenario, aunque fuera una vez, lo entusiasmaba-. Me llegó el período –dijo finalmente cuando aceptó que el lenguaje de miradas no serviría con él.

¿Desde cuándo se habían empezado a acostar? ¿Unos tres meses? Conocían el cuerpo del otro casi a la perfección, por lo que no había nada de vergonzoso en también aceptar la fisiología de estos. Las mujeres tenía su ciclo menstrual una vez al mes, los hombres al comenzar la adolescencia despertaban con las consecuencias de sueños húmedos en sus sábanas; habían ocasiones en que las mujeres no querían penetración, sino simplemente que jugaran con ellas en un preludio incesante y otras veces deseaban lo contrario: sexo simple y duro. Y en otras simplemente no tenían ganas de nada. Los hombres también eran similares en todo esto. Sus cuerpos vivían diferentes etapas y no siempre necesitarían lo mismo para sentirse bien al estar con pareja.

Le parecía extraño el pudor de Rose para ser directa respecto a un tema así, pero no sorpresivo. Él estaba acostumbrado a tener una comunicación abierta, y ésta era la primera vez que ella estaba en una relación donde se acostaba con la otra persona. Tenía que enseñarle a ser completamente honesta para decir _sí_, _no_, o simplemente _no puedo_ sin vergüenza. No sólo para hacer honor al grado de confianza que tenían después de tantas semanas conociéndose, sino porque ella debía ser capaz de expresarse de modo que nadie la malinterpretara o trasgrediera su integridad como persona. Las horrendas historias que algunos de sus compañeros contaban sobre las chicas con las que se acostaban le dejaban en claro que situaciones graves sucedían cuando ninguno de los dos, especialmente ellas, eran capaces de establecer límites con claridad respecto a lo que querían o no querían hacer.

-¿Por qué te avergüenza decirlo?

-Es un tema personal.

-Es algo normal –corrigió, dando un paso hacia el lado y tirando de su mano-. Ven, vamos.

-¿Adónde? –preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

Conversar en medio del pasillo no era una buena idea. Alguien podría descubrirlos, lo que causaría pérdida de puntos de ambas casas, y aunque realmente a Scorpius no le importaba en lo más mínimo, estaba seguro que a Rose sí; y sería problemático para ella por su posición como prefecta. No quería causarle problemas con el premio anual, jefe de casa, o la directora si se podía evitar.

Empezaron a caminar hacia las escaleras. Era extraño caminar con Rose de la mano, pero la sensación de sus cálidos dedos bajo su palma lo hacía sentirse bien. Se preguntó cómo sería poder estar así, viajando entre clases y las distintas partes del castillo, con la chica a su lado. Tal vez los días no serían tan aburridos e insípidos, porque estaría ella para divertirlo con sus palabras certeras, boca traviesa, miradas indescifrables, y con su presencia que lo llenaba de seguridad. Hogwarts no lucía tan malo con ella a su lado.

-No porque estés así significa que no podemos estar un rato juntos.

-Oh, no. Qué asco –hizo una mueca.

Enseñarle a no tener vergüenza sobre su cuerpo sería bastante aburrido si no jugara con ella. Después de todo, Rose había insinuado que solamente se reunían para acostarse. Era divertido, porque aunque siempre terminaban teniendo sexo y lo disfrutaba, Scorpius también valoraba su compañía y las largas conversaciones que mantenían. El sexo era importante, pero no era lo único.

Si ella pensaba lo contrario, pues le daría más razones para que lo hiciera…

-Hay varias cosas que no hemos hecho –haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas, trató de mantener el semblante serio-. ¿Sabías que hay hombres que tienen una fijación con la sangre?

Los ojos de la chica se abrieron enormemente y casi tropieza en uno de los escalones.

-Eso suena realmente grotesco –dijo con voz ahogada, como si tratara de contener la respiración o arcadas-. Quiero borrar las imágenes que vienen a mi cabeza ahora mismo.

-No te preocupes. No soy uno de esos –le aseguró, sonriendo. Esto estaba poniéndose cada vez mejor-. Pero podríamos probar algo nuevo… Las manos hacen maravillas. Y también tú podrías trabajar en mí –presionando la lengua contra una de las paredes del interior de la boca, justo bajo la mejilla; hizo el gesto universalmente conocido como sexo oral-. Ya sabes –añadió, con una mirada significativa.

-¿Y…? ¿Y te gustaría eso? –preguntó con nerviosismo.

-Depende de cómo lo hace la otra persona.

Durante el pequeño monólogo de lo saludable que era en una relación probar diferentes cosas, especialmente cuando las posiciones y acciones más raras podían causar gran placer a la pareja, Scorpius no podía comprender cómo mantenía la calma cuando tan sólo quería lanzarse a reír hasta llorar. La cara de Rose se iba deformando palabra a palabra, hasta el grado que parecía lista para salir huyendo. ¿Cómo rayos podía creerse toda la basura que le estaba diciendo?

Se detuvieron frente a la Sala de los Requerimientos. A pesar de haberle soltado la mano, Rose permaneció a su lado. Lo miraba con expectación y miedo, como si se hubiera quedado a comprobar si hablaba en serio o tan sólo se trataba de una broma.

Abrió la puerta y la invitó a entrar al cuarto con un gesto de su mano.

-O sólo podríamos conversar, ¿sabes?

Ella abrió la boca, pero sin emitir ningún sonido. Después de tres segundos, donde se notó en su rostro que había procesado y entendido todo lo ocurrido, el rubor de sus mejillas se hizo más intenso y comenzó a expandirse hacia su nariz y la punta de sus orejas.

En completo silencio entró a la habitación y él la siguió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-¿Así que este fue tu plan desde el principio? –preguntó, girando sobre sus talones y casi chocando contra él.

-No es mi culpa que tengas una fijación con el sexo, Rose –puso sus manos sobre sus hombros y los apretó cariñosamente-. Sólo te seguí la corriente. Es raro que no te dieras cuenta de mi perverso plan –dijo, riendo. Ella sólo entrecerró los ojos, dirigiéndole una mirada pesada-. Y sobre todo me parece muy extraño que pensaras que te obligaré a hacer cosas que no quieres hacer. El sexo oral se ve y se descubre en el momento, no se habla previamente; como todo lo relacionado el sexo en sí.

-Has dicho _sexo_ varias veces en una misma oración –comentó rápidamente, para desviar el tema.

-¿Y eso te calienta? –alzó las cejas sugestivamente.

A pesar de la fría mirada que le daba, ella no hizo amago de moverse cuando una de las manos del chico bajó hasta la parte baja de su espalda, obligando a acortar la distancia de sus cuerpos.

-¿Vas a seguir molestándome por pensar inmediatamente cosas sexuales? –soltó en un tono infantil.

-No te diré que no me agrada muchísimo que cuando me ves, piensas en sexo; ya que sería una mentira. Es un gran cumplido –admitió con demasiada vanidad, sólo para molestarla-. Pero el que sólo me veas como un objeto sexual me rompe el corazón. Yo también tengo otros aspectos interesantes, Rose.

-Vale –ofreció a modo de disculpa.

-No sientas vergüenza respecto a lo que le ocurre a tu cuerpo. Creo que ya lo conozco demasiado bien como para sorprenderme porque te llegue el período –dijo lentamente, analizando su reacción-. Me parece increíble que te sintieras incómoda con eso cuando se trata de la misma chica que una vez usó un telescopio como pene para ejemplificar-

-Vale, vale. Ya entendí –soltó con una risita. Alzó el mentón y lo miró fijamente a los ojos. Scorpius comenzó a mover la mano en su espalda, delineando el borde de su chaqueta y rozando de vez en cuando la piel que su suéter dejaba expuesta. Estuvieron así un buen rato, hasta que Rose habló con más calma:-. ¿De qué quieres conversar, objeto sexual?

No pudo evitar sonreír y lentamente sus rostros empezaron a acercarse.

-Podríamos preguntarnos cómo ha sido nuestro día –propuso.

-¿Sí? Eso es de un matrimonio de viejos –su aliento olía a una mezcla de cítricos. ¿Acaso los elfos la había obligado a comer todas las naranjas que habían?-. ¿Cómo ha sido tu día, _cariño_? –preguntó con sorna, pero su voz estaba perdida. No podía culparla, él también estaba concentrado en sus labios y no exactamente en lo que decían.

-Bien, corazón. ¿Y el tuyo?

La mirada de Rose bajó a su boca y aquello dio paso a lo inevitable: sus labios se encontraron en un beso largo y lento. Por un momento creyó que la chica se apartaría para contestarle, pero sólo cambió el peso de su cuerpo para estar más cómoda y prolongar el contacto.

Se besaron por durante un buen tiempo, hasta que sintió los labios de la chica curvarse en una sonrisa. Él se reclinó un poco y la imitó. Al poco rato se estaban riendo. La conversación que compartían no parecía contener muchas palabras.

Recobrando el aliento, ambos se separaron y Rose se quedó de pie, observando la habitación.  
Era la primera vez que él abría la Sala de los Requerimientos, por lo que el lugar donde estaban era nuevo: se trataba de un pequeño salón con muebles de madera oscura y detalles brillantes, como plata u oro. Los recovecos en el acabado del sofá y la mesita de centro eran muy parecidos a los muebles que tenía antes de la nueva decoración de muebles italianos que colocó su madre en su cuarto. Pero los matices azules y celestes eran iguales a los que ahora pintaban la habitación en la mansión Malfoy. Junto a lar largas y enormes ventanas, rodeadas a cada lado por enormes y pesadas cortinas se terciopelo azul marino; habían estantes llenos de libros y otros artefactos mágicos inusuales. El salón era una versión de su cuarto, la única habitación en la que realmente se sentía cómodo cuando estaba en casa.

Rose rodeó la mesita de centro y se sentó en el sofá, observando con fascinación la aparatosa lámpara de lágrimas de cristal colgando desde el techo.

-¿Y cómo ha sido tu día? –inquirió, esta vez con seriedad.

El rubio se sentó a su lado, y meditó unos momentos qué decir. ¿Sería buena idea ser totalmente franco, sin pensar en las consecuencias que sus palabras traerían? ¿O era mejor ser críptico, usando palabras que escondían un mayor significado? Porque todo lo que se le venía a la mente era un simple "mí día ha sido una mierda".

La duda no pasó desapercibida por la chica. Ésta lo miraba fijamente, estudiando hasta el más mínimo gesto que pudiera delatar su verdadero estado anímico. Bastaba con observarla un poco para darse cuenta que buscaba algo que confirmara él hubiera cambiado de opinión, que le dijera que "no, realmente no quiero estar contigo" y terminara con todo para volver con su prima.

Su estómago se contrajo al pensar en esto. No podía culparla, puesto que Lily fue una gran sombra entre ellos durante mucho tiempo. Pero era inevitable sentirse triste y hasta enojado con esto, ya que no podía entender cómo Rose no se daba cuenta que no había ningún punto donde ella no ganase. Rose era distinta a Lily, y por eso era muchísimo mejor. Quería estar con ella y estaba seguro que durante mucho tiempo más seguiría deseando estar a su lado.

Dándole una sonrisa, Scorpius volvió a tomar su mano y esta vez deslizó sus dedos entre los suyos.

-Comenzó bien, luego se tornó horrible, y ahora está muchísimo mejor –movió el pulgar, acariciando su dedo índice-. ¿Y el tuyo?

Los ojos de Rose se entrecerraron, y poco después se abrieron para mostrar una mirada mucho más confiada. Parecía feliz de no haber encontrado lo que temía hallar, lo que hizo respirar con alivio al rubio.

-Con muchas actividades –respondió, colocando su mano libre sobre sus manos unidas y les dio un apretón cariñoso.

-¿No te agota tener tantos quehaceres? Los estudios, los deberes de prefecta, amigos, familia, tus noches con el rubio más perfecto del planeta…

-¿Del planeta? –lanzó una risotada-. Quizás deba averiguar si eso es verdad o no. Hay una cantidad decente de rubios en Hogwarts para hacer una población de estudio aceptable. Por puro interés intelectual, claro está –sonrió, sacándole la lengua. Él enarcó las cejas, retándola a que llevara a cabo su comprobación-. Estoy acostumbrada. No sé… Me gusta estar ocupada, porque así siento que no pierdo el tiempo.

-¿Cómo en qué?

-Como en no hacer nada, supongo –se alzó de hombros, y se arregló el cabello. Lo miró atentamente antes de decir:-. Ahora que lo pienso, además de la escuela, no haces nada más. O sea, estás con Bulstrode, pero nunca te veo compartir con tus demás compañeros… Y no tienes a la mitad de tu familia en el castillo.

-Las actividades extracurriculares que ofrece la escuela no son de mi interés.

Dejando de lado el hecho que sus compañeros eran los seres más imbéciles que pudiera haber sobre la faz de la tierra, Scorpius no tenía interés en participar en algún club o actividad extracurricular que hiciera su estadía en la escuela más llevadera. Había pocas opciones: quidditch o juegos de mesa. Ninguna de las dos le llamaba la atención, a pesar que jugaba ajedrez de vez en cuando. El Club de las Eminencias era una excepción, ya que realmente asistía por un deber social más que gusto personal. Cuatro reuniones y una fiesta al año eran la máxima cuota que podía soportar de horas compartiendo con niñatos que restregaban sus apellidos, dinero o logros personales en las narices de quien fuera que se les cruzara por delante. La participación en ese club no era técnicamente en favor de construir una mejor, más unida y tolerante escuela como decía la directora McGonagall sobre las actividades extracurriculares en el banquete de inicio del año escolar (aunque dudaba que lanzar a pelear a las casas por puntos y por quidditch cumplía con esas características).

-Pero te gusta estudiar –afirmó, como si la respuesta fuera evidente-. Podrías unirte a uno de los grupos de estudio que existen.

Estudiaba porque debía hacerlo y algunas clases no eran aburridas, pero llegar al punto de gastar horas en charlar sobre la materia con otras personas era absurdo. Al menos para él. Ya vivir en Hogwarts era desagradable, ¿entonces por qué dedicar como único tema de conversación durante horas la escuela?

Mientras le explica a Rose que no era un fanático del estudio, pensó en que ella era una Ravenclaw. Por lo que había visto en la biblioteca, muchos de los grupos de estudio eran compuestos puramente por estudiantes de la casa de las águilas.

-No me digas que tú tienes uno.

-Por supuesto que sí –asintió, tratando de ignorar su asombro-. Estudio sola; luego estudio con Kate. Ella es mi mejor amiga –explicó rápidamente-, y después termino de estudiar la materia con mi grupo.

Los domingos en la mañana estudiaba sola. Toda la mañana se dedicaba a leer, a hacer apuntes y a estudiar las clases. Su concentración era admirable. Y sabía que estudiaba con su amiga porque una vez había escuchado a la tal Kate comentárselo a Albus en la biblioteca. Sin embargo, no creía que ella también tuviera un grupo de estudio. No era de extrañarse, debido a su casa y a sus excelentes calificaciones; pero le sorprendía el tiempo y energías que invertía en la escuela. En especial cuando la mayoría de las noches se reunían y se quedaban horas conversando desnudos entre las sábanas.

-¿Y de dónde sacas tiempo? –preguntó, con preocupación.

-Tengo el poder de dividirme gracias a un giratiempo –bromeó, pero notó la alarma en el rostro del chico y dijo:-. Sólo me organizo y sacrifico algunas horas de sueño… No es serio –añadió inmediatamente-. Cuando la escuela termine, podré dormir todo lo que quiera.

Jamás lo había pensado antes, pero Rose hacía muchos esfuerzos por la escuela. No sólo tenía la presión de lo académico, sino que era prefecta, era una hermana y prima ejemplar, le dedicaba tiempo a su amiga Kate, y estaba con él. No podía evitar sentirse un poco culpable al darse cuenta que él le demandaba tiempo dentro de su ajustada agenda. Dentro de las mil actividades que realizaba, había una gran interrogante: ¿las hacía porque le gustaban, o porque eran un deber? Ser la estudiante, prefecta, hermana, prima, amiga, y amante modelo era algo difícil de conseguir; y tal vez no valía la pena esforzarse tanto cuando realmente no disfrutaba ninguna.

Haber nacido en una familia llena de héroes de guerra, políticos importantes, y figuras de poder dentro del mundo mágico; sólo significaba que cada uno de los hijos de aquellas personas debían vivir bajo las expectativas de mantener los logros realizados por sus predecesores. No sólo eso, sino que brillar dentro de los Weasley era una tarea difícil considerando que ya muchos tenían altos cargos en el ministerio, habían decretado y abolido leyes, salvado al mundo mágico en innumerables ocasiones, e inventado los objetos más ridículos y vendidos del mercado. ¿Rose quería tener buenas calificaciones por ella o por la imagen que tenían sus padres, tíos, y primos de ella? ¿Rose toleraba a sus primos porque de verdad le importaba la las buenas relaciones en la familia o porque aquello estaba dentro de su supuesto rol de conciliadora? ¿Qué tanto Rose hacía por ella misma, porque ella lo deseaba, lo necesitaba; en vez de hacerlo por mantener la imagen que los demás tenían de ella?

-Eres impresionante –dijo finalmente y soltó su mano, para poder jugar con ésta. Comenzó a acariciar sus nudillos y sintió temblar ligeramente a la pelirroja ante el suave contacto-. ¿De verdad te gusta tanto estudiar?

-Esto es muy Ravenclaw de mi parte, pero creo que no hay nada mejor que adquirir conocimiento –explicó, con la mirada puesta sobre la estantería que contenía libros junto a la ventana-. La sensación de seguridad que te da el conocimiento es increíble. No me gusta no saber, ¿sabes? Aunque sea algo pequeño y aparentemente inútil, quiero saberlo… Por lo mismo estudio tanto y tomé varios ÉXTASIS. Me hace sentir mucho más segura el hecho de estar absorbiendo bastante información.

Las palabras dichas por Bulstrode en el almuerzo resonaron en su mente: el conocimiento daba seguridad. ¿Cuánta verdad existía en aquella frase? En su corta vida había aprendido que muchas veces la ignorancia también otorgaba seguridad, puesto que con ella no aparecían dudas, arrepentimientos ni decepciones.

Siguieron hablando y Rose le contó que no sabía qué quería hacer cuando saliera de la escuela, pero veía con buenos ojos trabajar en el banco o en alguna institución manejando números, puesto que Aritmancia era su asignatura favorita. No faltó preguntarle si no sería difícil apartarse de la expectación colectiva del mundo mágico: que siguiera el camino de sus padres.

-No realmente. Antes me importaba, pero ya no –confesó con timidez. Scorpius vio una expresión muy dulce en su rostro, como el de una niña contenta por haber logrado pintar dentro de las líneas del dibujo-. Aunque eso no quiere decir que no los admire.

Draco Malfoy era dueño de varias empresas y negocios, y había invertido en otros de tal forma de ser uno de los mayores inversores y miembros importantes de las juntas directivas de cada compañía. La poca credibilidad del apellido Malfoy venía acompañada con una fortuna casi inexistente después de haber financiado casi en su totalidad el regreso de Voldemort, por lo que usar el dinero que había con sensatez. Con ambos padres desechos por la guerra, Draco no tuvo dificultades en usar sus propias estrategias para incrementar el oro: arregló algunas propiedades para luego venderlas en precios carísimos; vendió animales, pinturas, carruajes, muebles y otros artículos a afanados coleccionistas que no les interesaba su vínculo con los mortífagos; y movió inversiones hacia negocios que se proyectaban como más lucrativos en los siguientes años. Desde artículos y ropa deportiva, hasta marcas de alcoholes, revistas, una editorial de libros, hoteles, y restaurantes; los Malfoy poseían casi todo lo que se pudiera imaginar. Y con ello, los ojos de la elite del mundo mágico volvían a verlos con buenos ojos y los citaban como un caso ejemplar de resurgir entre las cenizas. Todavía había muchos prejuicios, gente que guardaba rencor, y otros que simplemente vivían en el pasado; pero la credibilidad del apellido Malfoy volvió a crecer, tal como las montañas de oro en la bodega de Gringotts.

Tal vez su padre no había salvado al mundo mágico; de hecho apoyó que la discriminación tuviera el poder de matar y luego huyó cobardemente fuera del país cuando la guerra terminó; y tenía una enorme cantidad de defectos, sin embargo, eso no lo hacía menos digno de admiración. Había logrado sobrevivir con sus errores y cargaba con los de generaciones anteriores, en menos de cinco años sacó de la quiebra financiera y emocional a la familia Malfoy, y era uno de los hombres de negocios más importantes del país. Ser un sobreviviente y luchador era tan heroico como ser un político de renombre, alegrar a los niños con artículos de broma, y proteger la seguridad del mundo mágico.

-Es imposible no hacerlo.

_Aunque muchas veces siento que estoy admirando una figura histórica, lejana; no a alguien tan cercano como mi padre._

-Sí, supongo que eso es cierto –asintió, pensativa-. ¿A qué se dedica tu madre?

-Dirige varias instituciones benéficas.

-¿De verdad ella fue quien pensó en abrir el orfanato?

-Varias personas me han preguntado lo mismo –sonrió-. Sí, fue ella. Es a la institución a la que le dedica más tiempo. Se encarga de elegir a la mesa directiva, elegir el personal y entrevistar a los padres que vienen a adoptar a los niños.

Para muchos, Astoria Malfoy no era más que una mujer frívola y adicta a las compras. Y lo era, pero además tenía una consciencia social poco vista en el mundo mágico: en su juventud se hizo voluntaria en una casa que acogía a las viudas de la guerra y usó muchos de sus contactos debido al renombre del apellido Greengrass para conseguir patrocinadores para eventos en favor del hogar. Luego cuando se casó con Draco Malfoy, su madre comenzó a organizar subastas, cenas, conciertos, y galas para apoyar la restauración de los pueblos olvidados por el ministerio y que todavía estaban arruinados por los enfrentamientos de mortífagos y aurores. Su sueño era crear un orfanato que no acogiera sólo a los huérfanos de la guerra, sino a todos los niños un hogar y mujeres embarazadas que no podían estar en casa por problemas familiares complejos (lo más frecuente eran embarazos no deseados o embarazos adolescentes).

-Es increíble –dijo la chica, después de asentir aprobatoriamente-. Espero que pueda conseguir el financiamiento permanente del ministerio. Vivir de sólo la caridad de las personas es difícil.

-Pero los millonarios siempre están dispuestos a asistir a las galas y eventos más célebres de la sociedad con tal de generar una buena imagen pública.

Se bastaba alguien frívola y adicta a las compras para entender que la mayor parte del dinero para financiar el orfanato, el hogar de mujeres y sus otras obras debía venir del mismo tipo de personas como ella. Dar grandes sumas de dinero no sólo los hacía ver bien al público, sino que les permitía codearse con el sector más poderoso del mundo mágico. Esas personas, decía su madre, nunca dejarían de existir; por lo que la longevidad de sus instituciones estaba casi garantizada.

-Eso es muy cierto. ¿Y cuando nos graduemos qué harás?

-Seguiré con los negocios de la familia –la sintió levantar un poco la mano y dejó de acariciarla. Sus dedos se resbalaron entre los suyos, y sus palmas se unieron. Era un gesto muy íntimo-. La editorial de libros es la que más me llama la atención.

-¿Sí? ¿Entonces por qué cursas Herbología?

Había tomado cinco asignaturas para dar los ÉXTASIS, el mínimo para graduarse: Herbología, Transformaciones, Encantamientos, Historia de la Magia, y Adivinación. Las últimas dos las odiaba, pero saber historia era algo básico para entender las teorías económicas y de mercado del mundo actual, y Adivinación… era fácil si se tenía la capacidad de exagerar la realidad. Las otras tres las escogió porque era las únicas que le interesaban y donde enseñaban cosas que le servirían algún día.

-¿No lees la sección económica de 'El Profeta'? El mercado de hierbas y plantas va a tener un gran auge en los siguientes diez años. Tal como con los muggles, la medicina natural será altamente demandada por los magos de cualquier trasfondo económico y social.

-¿Entonces por qué no seguiste en Aritmancia?

-¿Recuerdas que cursé esa asignatura? –enarcó las cejas, sorprendido por su memoria.

-Por supuesto. Resolvías los problemas matemáticos más rápido que nadie –dijo con entusiasmo-. Eras uno de los mejores. Me extrañó no verte cuando comenzamos sexto año.

-El curso se vuelve muy específico sobre la economía bancaria. Y eso no me llama la atención –miró sus manos unidas y sonrió-. Necesitaba seguir con clases que ampliaran mis conocimientos y habilidades de emprendimiento para el futuro.

-Ya, como si Adivinación fuera a servir para eso –se burló, rodando los ojos.

Siguieron hablando de profesiones y asignaturas favoritas. Ambos comentaron lo que soñaban ser de adultos cuando eran pequeños: Rose quería ser una adivina famosa porque ver el futuro se le hacía muy útil, y Scorpius estuvo obsesionado con ser un domador de criaturas mágicas. Y se dieron cuenta que Hogwarts se dedicó de acabar con sus sueños: la chica descubrió que no había nada de útil en ver cuándo moriría, o no moriría, o los detalles de su muerte en las hojas del té; mientras que para el rubio ocurrí cuando un ghoul le vomitó en la cabeza en tercer año, durante una clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas.

Momentos como éste justificaban la importancia que había cobrado la figura de Rose en su vida durante las últimas semanas. Sólo bastaba una palabra, mirada o hasta un gesto para que todo fluyera naturalmente entre ellos. Necesitaba justamente esto para alejar los estúpidos pensamientos que habían invadido su cabeza durante el día: naturalidad. Con la pelirroja se sentía muy cómodo siendo él mismo. No tenía que esforzarse en encontrar tema de conversación o en tolerarla, porque de algún modo sentía que Rose estaba a la par con él. Ella no pertenecía a la mediocridad reinante en el resto de sus pares.

-¿Entonces dices que Hogwarts se dedicó a romper nuestros sueños? –preguntó la pelirroja, ahogando una risotada.

-No lo digo, sólo creo que es una gran _coincidencia_. Eso es todo.

-¿Y por esta coincidencia, no muestras interés más que en graduarte de la escuela, sin dejar ninguna huella o participar en las instancias que hay para la unión de los estudiantes de las cuatro casas?

Sonrió, pensando que su vida durante los últimos siete años se podía definir en tu totalidad con esas palabras. Pocas personas y cosas le despertaban interés, y por lo mismo se aferraba a ellas con todas sus fuerzas. Ciegamente las tenía apegadas con él, especialmente las personas, aunque no se daba cuenta que estas se iban para nunca regresar, o quizás nunca estuvieron con él y se trataron de un producto de su imaginación. A veces odiaba ser tan quisquilloso en sus gustos. Si fuera simple como el resto de chicos de su edad, entonces la vida le sería más alegre y fácil. Incluso sería capaz de disfrutar Hogwarts.

-Debes pensar que soy un conformista, ¿no? –inquirió, temiendo que la respuesta sería un inconfundible sí.

A pesar que sabía todas las dificultades que podría evitar cambiando su modo de enfrentarse a la vida, no lo hacía. Scorpius no quería ser como los demás. No se sentiría bien si comenzaba a actuar igual que sus compañeros, encontrando placer en cosas banales y opinando de eventos sucedidos en el pasado donde no sabían nada más que lo entregado por profesores, libros y relatos de los padres; los últimos con tintes sentimentales que teñían una versión completa e imparcial de los hechos. Rebajarse a ese nivel era una de sus peores pesadillas.

-No realmente –ella notó su incredulidad y apretó su mano, tratando de asegurarle que no mentía-. Últimamente he aprendido que no hay nada de malo con sentirse cómodo con la vida que uno vive. Si desearas algo más, harías lo que fuera por cambiar tu situación –explicó mientras le sostenía la mirada con una dulzura que había visto pocas veces en ella-. No puedo juzgarte por aprender a vivir de cierto modo. Quizás es lo apropiado para ti, o no… Quizás no te gustaría cambiar, o no. Quizás es lo que te hace feliz, o no… -exhaló aire y esbozó una sonrisa-. Y si vuelvo a decir _quizás_ nuevamente, me voy a matar. Lo siento por comenzar a decir cosas sin sentido.

¿Cómo es que no había conocido antes a Rose?

-Nunca has dicho algo ilógico, así que no te preocupes –alzó sus manos unidas y depositó un beso en sus nudillos-. Además, me gusta cuando farfullas.

-¿Sí? –inquirió, extrañada.

-Sí. Porque significa que te sientes identificada o entiendes a lo que me refiero, y quieres hacérmelo saber.

Sus conversaciones estaban llenas de palabras que no significaban realmente lo que pensaban, y las miradas tenían un mensaje oculto. Le gustaba aquello, porque lo mantenía despierto, atento a los más mínimos detalles para poder descifrar aunque fuera un poco a Rose. Pero a veces la honestidad era tan enorme, que no podía someterla al juego de significados escondidos de siempre. Una de las características que más le gustaba de la pelirroja era el cómo hablaba cuando se emocionaba por un tema: farfullaba, la lengua se le enredaba, y la respiración se le acababa. Le fascina verla así, puesto que él casi nunca se entusiasmaba con algo o alguien.

La chica bajó la cabeza y cerró los ojos. Dio un largo suspiro antes de decir:

-Lamentaré esto dentro de los próximos segundos, pero… Lo que acabas de decir es muy dulce.

Y como anticipaba, bastaba sólo una frase para hacer que las cosas fluyeran con naturalidad.

-Sí, estuve esperando el momento perfecto para usar esa oración –asintió, riendo.

-Y ahora lo lamento –musitó, rodando los ojos.

-Debes admitir que fue genial. ¿Me he ganado un premio, no?

Tenerla a su lado era lo que necesitaba para sentirse mejor. No sólo eso, sino que estaba tranquilo porque le había demostrado que sus intenciones seguían siendo las mismas que ayer, que anteayer y que desde el regreso de vacaciones de invierno. En su presente estaba ella y no quería se fuera.

Cuando Rose preguntó qué hora era, Scorpius se dio cuenta que habían estado más de tres horas charlando. A pesar del buen momento que estaban pasando, era evidente que el cansancio se estaba apoderando del cuerpo de la chica: sus parpadeos se hacían más lentos y los bostezos llegaban a su boca cada vez más seguido.

Antes de salir de la habitación, la chica le dijo que le gustaba esta habitación.

-Podríamos volver en otra ocasión. Me sentí muy a gusto en su interior.

Scorpius asintió, sintiéndose extremadamente contento por saber que se sentía cómoda en el cuarto.

Caminaron en silencio, todavía tomados de las manos. Cuando el chico no siguió bajando hacia las mazmorras, sino que dobló con ella hacia el ala oeste del castillo, Rose se burló por comportarse como un caballero y acompañarla hasta su sala común. Estaba seguro que no le ocurriría nada si estuviera sola; y si llegaba a presentarse una situación peligrosa, ella era apta para manejarla, pero quería estar con ella el mayor tiempo posible. Recorrer la distancia entre la Sala de los Requerimientos hasta la sala común de Ravenclaw no demoraba más de diez minutos; y aunque sólo fueran diez, ese corto lapso de tiempo era valioso. Aunque sabía que la vería al día siguiente en clases, incluso en la noche, no deseaba apartarse de su lado.

Solía sentirse así siempre al final de las noches, cuando se despedían y él la observaba irse con sus rizos rebotando a cada paso; pero esta vez era especial: en el momento en que estuviera solo, posiblemente el mal humor, las preguntas, los miedos y los problemas volverían a atacarlo.

Al llegar frente a una gran puerta de madera brillante y con un pomo de plata con forma de águila, la chica se detuvo y dijo que aquí era donde se separaban.

-Gracias por distraerme –Scorpius usó su mano libre para mover algunos rizos de su rostro y observarle el rostro. Cuando se detenía a mirarla detenidamente, se olvidaba de respirar porque la chica era preciosa-. Realmente te necesitaba a mi lado hoy.

Rose asintió lentamente, mientras sus ojos se volvían tan brillantes como si acumularan lágrimas. Y antes de poder distinguir si realmente lo eran, la chica lo abrazó fuertemente.

El gran significado en sus palabras había sido recibido.

Scorpius cerró los ojos y sintió que ese abrazo era capaz de solucionar todos sus problemas. Lily, Zabini, las dificultades que se presentarían si hicieran su relación conocida, el futuro, y los fantasmas del pasado no eran más que un mal sueño escondido en el rincón más olvidado de su mente. Lentamente la imitó, envolviendo los brazos sobre su cuerpo. ¿Si se aferraba lo suficiente, entonces todo estaría bien, verdad?

* * *

-Todos tienen copias de la constelación que les corresponde por mes de nacimiento –explicó Firenze, cerciorándose que nadie estuviera sin éstas-. Si las cuentan, verán que son once. Hoy dibujarán la décima, la correspondiente a este mes.

Cuando supo que la clase de Adivinación se haría en la noche, todos los estudiantes suponían que se trataría de analizar la posición de las constelaciones y planetas para predecir el futuro. Como no podía ser algo tan simple como dibujar el mapa de las estrellas, seguramente habría que añadir algo de las costumbres de los centauros: quemar salvia para leer las volutas de humo, o usar las cenizas de madera quemada. Ambos métodos se podían combinar para hacer una lectura muchísimo más exacta. O al menos eso habían dicho los profesores, pero Scorpius estaba seguro que sólo le decían para darle más continuidad al curso. Para nadie era desconocido que Trelawney y Firenze no se caían para bien.

El rubio miró los mapas de que representaban a la posición de la constelación de Escorpio durante los últimos once meses. ¿Quién los había dibujado? Recordó el mapa de su constelación que dibujó para Astronomía en cuarto año: varios borrones manchaban todo el pergamino, dejando en evidencia su indecisión. En cambio el trazo de estos mapas era fino y preciso. Escorpio se veía elegante.

-Por supuesto ustedes no dibujarán sus constelaciones. Tienen que trabajar en parejas –el anuncio provocó un murmullo desaprobador de los estudiantes. El centauro estaba serio y su voz era tan monótona como siempre, pero Scorpius creía ver diversión en su mirada-. La pareja dibujará a su constelación esta noche, y luego basándose en los mapas, harán una lectura de cómo ha sido este último año para la persona –una chica levantó la mano y Firenze añadió:-. Por supuesto que la lectura la entregarán en escrito. Las compararé con las que yo he hecho con anterioridad –la mano de la Ravenclaw bajó. Aparentemente su pregunta había sido respondida antes siquiera de verbalizarla-. Les informo que el trabajo de hoy será mi examen ÉXTASIS.

Los ÉXTASIS de Adivinación constaba en dos evaluaciones: una de Trelawney y otra de Firenze. Ambas valían el cincuenta por ciento de la calificación final. Había escuchado que el centauro sorprendía cada año con su evaluación, ya fuera porque hacía un examen escrito al principio del curso; o llevaba a los estudiantes a acampar al Bosque Prohibido durante un fin de semana para que usaran la naturaleza para predecir eventos del futuro.

El método para elegir parejas no fue el típico donde cada persona elige a un amigo, sino que alguien nacido en enero y tuviera la constelación de Acuario, sería el primero en elegir a su pareja. Luego, irían al revés del calendario: quien fuera otro Acuario escogería a su pareja, después alguien Capricornio, y así hasta llegar a Piscis.

La elección fue bastante tediosa. La mayoría de personas trataban de escoger a alguien conocido, mientras que sólo unos pocos pudieron elegir a sus amigos. Scorpius rodó los ojos cuando Leighton llamó a Carrow. Ambas se abrazaban como si no quedar juntas significara el fin del mundo.

-Sagitario –dijo Firenze, mirando las caras de los estudiantes que quedaban en el lugar. Los que ya tenían pareja se habían retirado hacia algún lugar de los jardines, encantando los aparatos de dibujo para que flotaran tras ellos-. Nott.

-Elijo a Zabini.

El joven asintió al escuchar su apellido, y apuntó el cabestrillo con su varita. Una vez que flotaba y lo seguía, se dirigió hacia donde su compañero de casa. En ese momento miró a Scorpius. Intercambiaron una larga mirada antes que Nott le golpeara el hombro y le dijera que fueran hacia la orilla del lago.

Zabini no estaba bien. A pesar que seguía conversando y bromeando con sus amigos, la verdad estaba muy lejos de la normalidad. Scorpius había notado que era de los primeros en acostarse, pero se quedaba observando el techo de la habitación durante muchísimo rato antes que sus ronquidos se unieran a los de sus compañeros. La palidez en su rostro daba cuenta de las escasas horas de sueño.

-Otra sagitario… Johansen.

-Escojo a Malfoy.

Scorpius giró la cabeza y buscó a la persona que lo había elegido: Kate Johansen, la mejor amiga de Rose.

La chica venía caminando hacia él, con el cabestrillo ya flotando tras ella. Lo miraba fijamente, con una expresión sumamente fría y calculadora. Sus ojos bajaron hacia sus útiles y le hizo una seña para que la siguiera.

Reprimiendo una sonrisa, lo hizo.

Ya debía estar al tanto de Rose y él. No había otra razón para que se diera la molestia de buscar un momento para hablar con él. Después que Bulstrode reconociera estar enterado, se preguntó cuándo la amiga de la pelirroja se acercaría a él. Era imposible mantener una relación en secreto durante tanto tiempo, en especial cuando debía existir una razón que justificara las prolongadas ausencias en la noche. Además que él era alguien especial: el ex de la prima y un Malfoy. Con aquellos antecedentes, era evidente que estaría preocupada por Rose y trataría de protegerla.

Debía admitir que era muy inteligente usar esta oportunidad en vez de acercarse a él durante algún receso. Esta actividad le daba una privacidad envidiable dentro de un castillo lleno de ojos curiosos, y si tenía el ojo interior o al menos tenía aptitudes para la adivinación, la posibilidad de acceder a información privilegiada. Si estaba escondiendo algo y ella lo averiguaba a través de su constelación, entonces ella podría usar aquello para amenazarlo.

Llegaron al sector donde estaba el Sauce Boxeador. No había nada cerca alrededor de un kilómetro a la redonda, debido a la presencia del árbol. Al ser una las partes más altas del terreno de la escuela, el lugar era perfecto para observar y dibujar las estrellas.

Johansen caminó hasta llegar a la parte más alejada del árbol. Una vez en el lugar, desencantó el cabestrillo y miró hacia el cielo, buscando la constelación de Escorpio. Cuando la encontró, colocó el aparato en una posición que le permitiera verla con facilidad.

Él hizo la imitó, pero dejó el cabestrillo mirando hacia Sagitario.

-¿No vas a preguntar por qué te escogí? –inquirió la chica, sacando un pergamino de su mochila.

-Tengo una buena idea de la razón.

-No esperaba menos de ti.

Scorpius pensó que comenzaría con un interrogatorio, pero para su sorpresa, la joven empezó a hacerse una trenza en su largo y negro cabello. Cuando hubo terminado, sacó un estuche donde guardaba sus carboncillos y dio inicio al dibujo de su mapa.

La observó durante unos segundos antes de sacar un pergamino y comenzar con si dibujo. Con su mala habilidad para el dibujo de mapas, necesitaba la mayor cantidad de tiempo posible para posicionar bien las estrellas de la constelación y hacer una medida precisa de su distancia. El trabajo no era difícil, sólo requería paciencia. Sería realmente idiota arruinar la posibilidad de un _Extraordinario_ por confundir las distancias y dar una mala lectura.

-Siempre me he preguntado cuál es la historia real de Escorpio –dijo luego de mucho rato. El chico no la miró, pero dejó soltó el carboncillo-. ¿Por qué mató a Orión? ¿De verdad Artemisa necesitaba ser rescatada de Orión?

-¿Insinúas que la versión oficial es una mentira?

-Tal vez –hizo una pausa y estuvo seguro que fue para mirarlo-. Artemisa es la diosa de la guerra. Ella misma podría haberse hecho cargo de eliminar a Orión.

-Nunca lo había pensado así.

-¿Sí? Me parece extraño. Creí que como en tu familia solían nombrarlos por constelaciones, también sabían y cuestionaban la historia de éstas.

No cabía duda que quería intimidarlo. En un principio lo había tomado desprevenido, ya que no podía averiguar cuál era el ángulo que usaría para hablarle; pero ahora que lo sabía, no permitiría que lo afectara. Cualquier respuesta que diera a su pregunta, estaría mal. El cuestionamiento de la historia oficial de las constelaciones provenía la época antigua de sus nacimientos, dejando un gran margen de tiempo entre aquel tiempo y la actualidad para la existencia de varias versiones. Y si no decía nada, también fallaría esta prueba. El silencio era una de las peores respuestas existentes.

Respiró profundamente, tratando de aclarar su mente y encontrar un modo de salir ganador.

-Tal vez Artemisa lo utilizó. Como hija de Zeus, no podía deshacerse de alguien sin quedar impune. Así que eligió a Scorpius para sus planes –su voz era más enérgica. Tampoco había pasado desapercibido la agresividad con la que pronunciaba la constelación, diciéndole ahora en griego, tal como él se llamaba-. Si él mataba al malvado Orión, se convertiría en un héroe y podría casarse con ella. Y aceptó hacerlo. Pero el pobre Scorpius murió también, y fue condenado a existir en el cielo, donde podía ver a Artemisa en el Olimpo, pero jamás podría estar con ella.

-Es una buena historia –volteó la cabeza y sus miradas se encontraron. Johansen lo miraba con atención, analizando cada uno de sus movimientos y gestos-. Pero quizás Scorpius siempre supo que moriría, pero aún así decidió ayudar a Artemisa.

-¿Un mártir del amor? –entrecerró los ojos.

-Es una posibilidad, pero sería aburrido si fuera por el tan típico amor. ¿No sería mejor si fuera un mártir de la vida? –dijo, sonriendo. Por fin sabía cómo terminar de buena manera la conversación-. Sagittarius sabe muy bien sobre lo que es estar cansado de una existencia eterna y prefirió darle un fin, para no ver cómo su vida se transformaba en un gran montón de recuerdos inacabables.

Ambas constelaciones eran vecinas. Según las antiguas historias griegas y romanas, las estrellas tenían una posición específica otorgada por la entidad superior regente. Generalmente se ubicaban lo más lejos posible de sus enemigos, pero había otras que se formaban en cierto lugar porque tenían historias o cualidades en común.

Lentamente, la expresión dura del rostro de la chica dio paso a una más suave y cálida. Le ofreció una sonrisa antes de volver a retomar el dibujo.

-¿Cuándo naciste? –inquirió, con los ojos puestos sobre Escorpión.

-El 23 de octubre.

-¿Naciste en la madrugada, cierto? –el rubio arqueó las cejas, descolocado por la exactitud de sus palabras. Tomando su silencio como una afirmación, continuó:-. Eres un Escorpión con las pinzas Libra.

En la antigüedad no existía Libra. Se creía que era parte de Escorpión y muchísimo después los astrónomos decidieron separarla de ésta, convirtiéndola en la constelación más pequeña y sin una historia fantástica explicando su origen.

Miró su mapa y vio la constelación casi terminada a la perfección. No sabía si cursaba Astronomía, pero por su conocimiento sobre las estrellas, de seguro le gustaba la supuesta ciencia que mezclaba las constelaciones con la adivinación: la Astrología.

-No creo en la astrología –dijo con sinceridad.

-Está bien –asintió, con la voz perdida. Estaba concentrada en el mapa-. No hay ninguna ley que establezca que debas hacerlo.

La miró un rato más antes de continuar con su dibujo. Antes creía haber salido airoso de la prueba, pero ahora no estaba tan seguro del resultado.

Luego de haber terminado de dibujar a Sagitario, Scorpius se sentó sobre el pasto y dejó los doce mapas extendidos a su alrededor. Ninguno hizo amago de volar, por lo que creyó que Firenze había hecho algo para que no hubiera brisa esa noche.

Creer en la que la posición de las estrellas determinaba la vida de una persona era una de las más grandes estupideces del mundo. No se lo diría a Johansen, pero no podía comprender la manía de la gente por pensar que todo estaba determinado en el cielo. Muchos justificaban la creencia porque había demasiadas similitudes entre sus vidas y los que los astrólogos profesaban sobre sus constelaciones. Sin embargo, Scorpius sabía que no era más que una excusa para poder culpar a algo más sobre los errores y problemas. Era más fácil decir que la culpa la tenía la constelación, en vez de admitir que uno mismo tomó una decisión equivocada. Aunque no podía negar que muchas veces la descripción de la personalidad muchas veces coincidía entre persona y constelación, sólo era cuestión de probabilidades: había doce tipos de personalidad para millones de personas. Y todas tenían algunas igualdades, para minimizar el error. De esa forma, siempre habría varias personas que creerían ciegamente en que el brillo de las estrellas de la constelación en el mes que nació, determinaría su pasado, presente y futuro. Los astrólogos se hacían millonarios gracias al miedo de la gente por hacerse cargo de sus decisiones.

De todos modos, había algo intrigante en la amiga de Rose. ¿Era posible que una Ravenclaw creyera en la astrología? La fantasía y misterio de las estrellas eran características que hacían muy tentador su estudio, pero relacionarlas con la personalidad y vida de las personas era un asunto completamente distinto. No era una ciencia exacta, como lo eran las demás. ¿No que los que buscaban el conocimiento, lo hacían para sentirse seguros respecto al mundo que los rodeaba? Si entendían el mundo, entonces sabrían vivir bien en él. La astrología no entregaba un conocimiento certero que permitiera tal grado de seguridad. ¿Por qué la chica creía en ella?

Como era más hábil que él en el dibujo, la Ravenclaw ya había terminado de escribir la lectura de su vida en el último año y ya había terminado de guardar todos los materiales cuando él sacó un pergamino para escribir.

Sagitario era una constelación extraña. Varios astrónomos tenían historias para su existencia en el firmamento: en unas era un médico que salvó a Prometeo con la muerte, en otras uno de los mejores sirvientes de Zeus; y en algunas era un centauro que le gustaba celebrar, por lo que inventó el aplauso para vitorear. Los que nacían en el mes del sagitario se les describía como leales, aventureros, y optimistas.

Según la posición de las estrellas más importantes de sagitario, Johansen no había tenido un año relevante. Estaba ansiosa por el futuro próximo. Quizás quisiera salir de Hogwarts, y por eso la ansiedad crecía a con cada mes que pasaba.

-¿Deseas que mayo llegue pronto? –preguntó, levantando los ojos del pergamino.

Ella se había recostado sobre el pasto, pero de lado, quedando de tal modo que podía observarlo sin dificultades. Parecía estar examinándolo.

-No sería justo que te ayudase con tu lectura –replicó seriamente.

-Decirme eso no sería una gran ayuda. Es sólo un detalle.

-¿Si te dijese que sí, qué dirías?

-Que entiendo los deseos de salir de aquí, pero supongo que ya sabes eso, ¿no? –sonrió, mirando el pergamino enrollado donde estaba su lectura.

-Quizás, quizás… -se limitó a murmurar, cerrando los ojos y girando el cuerpo para quedar boca arriba.

No demoró más de diez minutos en terminar. Mientras arreglaba sus cosas, por un momento Scorpius pensó que Johansen se había dormido, pero la chica abrió los ojos cuando lo escuchó encantar el cabestrillo y se puso de pie.

¿Había salido bien? Esta era una evaluación para Johansen: del resultado, dependía qué pensaría sobre él, y si aceptaba o no la relación que mantenía con su amiga. Con su alusión a la historia de Escorpión y las características de su constelación, no podía sacar nada en limpio. Al menos no podía dilucidar si había contestado bien o mal. La incertidumbre lo comenzaba a molestar.

Fueron una de las últimas parejas en regresar. Firenze les dirigió una mirada dura cuando le entregaron las lecturas y cabestrillos, claramente enojado por tener que esperarlos hasta tan tarde. El rubio pensó que si había decidido enseñar en Hogwarts y hacer este tipo de actividades, entonces era su problema, no el de ellos. Menos mal el centauro era reservado y no les lanzaba un discurso pesado, como otros profesores.

Con una corta inclinación de cabeza, Scorpius se despidió de la chica y empezó a regresar al castillo cuando ésta dijo:

-Espera, Malfoy –dando largos pasos, le alcanzó. Sin la actitud fría y amenazadora, la joven lucía muy accesible. Era un calificativo raro, pero no podía describirla de otro modo. Parecía ser inofensiva y tenía un aura muy cálida, una mezcla que invitaba a hacerse su amigo-. No pareces ser una mala persona –dijo, en un tono compungido. Suspiró y parpadeó varias veces antes de seguir:-. Mira, sé que esto sonará desubicado y hasta estúpido, pero te advierto que no juegues con Rose. Ella se merece alguien que la trate bien.

El resultado de la evaluación no debía ser malo. No al menos si sólo había una advertencia, y no rechazo. Esto lo hizo preguntarse cuánto sabía sobre Rose y él. ¿Tenía idea de cómo había iniciado? Porque de ser así, estaba seguro que cualquier persona amiga de la pelirroja lo molería a golpes por sus intenciones retorcidas de querer estar con su ex a través de ella.

Trataría de no hacerla sufrir, pero no podía garantizarlo. Las personas, las intenciones, y sueños cambiaban; y sus corazones no eran excepción. Era imposible prometer que nunca dañaría a Rose ni que ella lo hiciera sufrir. Con gran decepción y pena había aprendido que no había espacio en su vida para una persona, sin que también viniera el dolor.

-¿Qué ocurrirá si la hago sufrir?

La respuesta sobre la posición de las estrellas y lo que las constelaciones dictaban nunca llegó.

-Me encargaré que lo lamentes –dijo, dando un paso hacia él. Hizo una mueca-. ¿Entendido?

Tras la Ravenclaw, la última pareja del trabajo apareció: Nott y Zabini. El último tenía la mirada en el castillo, ignorando la incesante conversación del primero.

-Entendido –sonrió, con tristeza-. Eres una buena amiga.

-Lo sé –asintió, esta vez en un tono más ligero-. Un gusto haber hablado contigo, Malfoy. Adiós –se despidió sin más, aparentemente satisfecha por el resultado de la actividad.

Trató de mover las piernas, pero de repente le pesaban. Miró hacia el castillo y vio la larga cabellera negra de Johansen perderse a la lejanía. También notó que Nott y Zabini ya no se veían.

Durante semanas se lamentó haber perdido a Lily, cuando no era cierto. Como las personas que culpaban a las estrellas de sus problemas; él canalizó todas sus emociones en la chica. Era algo ridículo e inmaduro, pero lo había hecho. Sí, había amado a Lily y el término de su relación le rompió el corazón; mas también ella representaba otra etapa de su vida que extrañaba.

Su mente viajó al pasado y recordó que Tom sólo le preguntó si estaba seguro que quería estar con Lily. Luego de su sí firme y sincero, el chico lo felicitó y pronto se hizo amigo de la chica. Tom entonces se transformó en testigo de las discusiones y reconciliaciones, también el que los aconsejaba, y el confidente que solía hacerse el tiempo de escuchar las lamentaciones y quejas de uno contra el otro y viceversa.

Con pena, Scorpius pensó en que Tom nunca le advirtió a Lily que no jugara con él ni nada del estilo, como había hecho Johansen. Nunca había hecho aquello porque las barreras que separaban a Lily, su relación, y amistad con él cayeron imperceptiblemente si es que alguna vez existieron. Tom no era sólo su amigo, sino de Lily y de él. Su amigo no era simplemente su amigo, sino también el de su novia. Tal vez más el de su novia que de él.

Si Bulstrode le preguntara nuevamente por quién le molesta tanto la noticia de Tom y Lily, entonces ahora podría contestarla. O al menos negarse a hacerlo, pero conociendo la respuesta verdadera.

Después de haber terminado con Lily, Scorpius debería haber encontrado consuelo en su mejor amigo. Tom debería haberlo escuchado, emborracharlo para pasar la pena y luego retarlo por seguir enamorado de alguien que ya no lo quería. Supuestamente él debía ser quien lo animara con frases del estilo "hay muchos más peces en el mar" o "ella no sabe al gran tipo que se está perdiendo", quien insistiera en que saliera con alguien más y la primera persona en saber que había superado a su prima novia. No obstante, la historia no había sido así.

Esa noche Scorpius no había perdido sólo a su novia, sino también a su mejor amigo. Y eso le dolía porque Tom debería haber estado a su lado incondicionalmente y lo había traicionado. ¿Tom había mandado a la mierda una amistad de años con qué fin? ¿Por tener una relación que había terminado en menos de cuatro meses? ¿Qué mierda era todo eso? ¿Acaso no soportó la culpa de haberse metido con su novia y haberlo abandonado? ¿Entonces por qué lo había hecho?

Todo en el mundo cambiaba: los sentimientos, sueños, corazones, y las personas. Él estaba con Rose, Bulstrode ahora era su amigo… pero Tom no volvería a serlo.

La vista se le hizo borrosa y cerró los ojos, forzándose a no llorar.

Esa asquerosa noche de septiembre Tom Zabini, su mejor amigo, decidió salir de su vida para nunca más regresar.


	11. Interferentes

_N/A: Aparentemente tener tiempo para escribir el fic se está haciendo una tarea imposible. Siempre vengo con excusas, pero creo que es importante aclarar que no sólo tengo la universidad quitándome tiempo y energías, sino que también otras actividades extracurriculares. Este año soy parte del Centro de Estudiantes de la carrera y estas últimas semanas han sido… horribles. Tengo que ir a muchas reuniones, preparar charlas y actividades de mi secretaría; así que realmente no tengo tiempo de nada. Hasta mi perro de repente me ladra como si fuera una desconocida porque sólo vengo a dormir a casa. Pero bueno, es el precio que hay que pagar por ser una estudiante universitaria y tener un hermoso currículum que me sirva para poder postular al magíster. En fin. Lamento la demora, chicos._

_Este capítulo fue un dolor de cabeza. No quería que fuera un simple relleno o uno de transición, pero casi lo es porque todo lo que hay en él son pistas e indicios de lo que ocurrirá próximamente. Es algo como el preámbulo a lo que sería el clímax y última parte de la historia. Sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que nada ocurra. Hay varios sucesos o descubrimientos interesantes respecto a personajes secundarios._

_¡Muchas gracias por leer y comentar! Me gustaría saber cuáles son sus teorías y expectativas de lo que ocurrirá en los siguientes capítulos entre nuestra pareja principal. Hay personas que saben descifrar las pequeñas pistas muy bien..._

_No diré cuándo actualizaré, pero como siempre espero que sea pronto. Si alguien sabe dónde conseguir un giratiempo o cómo hacer un clon rapidísimo (y de forma legal), que me lo diga. Se lo agradeceré infinitamente._

_¡Disfruten!_

* * *

**XI: Interferentes**

La corta conversación con Kate Johansen lo había dejado mal. Se había jurado no volver a llorar por personas que no tenían un ápice de consciencia, y aquella noche terminó con los ojos enjugados en lágrimas en medio de los jardines. No era descabellado que la traición de su mejor amigo todavía le doliera… Pero ésa era una observación que se hacía cuando uno era un observador de la historia. Él no era un mero observador, sino que el protagonista. Normalmente no se preocuparía por la falta de lealtad de las personas, ya que la naturaleza humana era de por sí sucia. Sin embargo, cuando esta ofensa no la cometía cualquier persona, sino alguien cercano a él, era imperdonable. Significaba que su amistad, tiempo, y él mismo no eran valorados. ¿Por qué iba a gastar tiempo y energías en seguir dolido por alguien que lo había menospreciado? Es por eso que el apenarse por la ausencia de su mejor amigo simplemente lo asqueaba. ¡Se sentía inmundo! Y más tarde repitió mentalmente varias veces antes de quedarse dormido: _lloré por asco, no lloré por él._

Scorpius se acomodó en su asiento, tratando de volver a concentrarse en su lectura (y en no seguir pensando en estupideces). No era difícil, puesto que la edición del día anterior de 'El Profeta' traía el reportaje más hablado del momento: "El legado de los héroes: La tercera generación", rezaba el título, mostrando abajo una foto de la última conmemoración del fin de la guerra, donde aparecían los Potter, Rose y Hugo posando para la cámara. El reportaje había causado sorpresa a toda la escuela (incluidos los Potter y Weasley, a juzgar por su reacción cuando las lechuzas dejaron caer el periódico junto con la correspondencia aquella mañana), ya que el periódico dedicó casi diez páginas a describir quiénes eran la nueva generación de Weasley. De las diez páginas, seis se enfocaban en los hijos de los tres héroes. Además de tener perfiles detallados de cada uno y opiniones que tenían de ellos fuentes cercanas a los chicos (Scorpius bufó al releer esto, puesto que ninguna otra fuente cercana que fuera _amiga_ daría tanta información), el periodista describió a cada uno, comparándolo con sus padres y si eran capaces de seguir el legado de ellos.

"Rose Weasley se parece muchísimo a su madre, Hermione Weasley. Pero tener buenas calificaciones no equivale a ser ella. Es muy bien sabido que la chica no ha mostrado interés en perseguir una carrera política como la de su progenitora, debido a su nula participación en grupos activistas y radicales, que buscan erradicar la discriminación en el mundo mágico.", decía sobre la pelirroja.

Cuando se encontraron en la entrada del invernadero después del almuerzo, él se le acercó a preguntarle cómo estaba. A pesar que casi todos en la escuela estaban al tanto de las buenas relaciones que mantenían, muchos le dirigieron miradas extrañadas.

-Estoy bien –respondió, sonriendo. Sus ojos se dirigieron a Albus, quien los miraba fijamente-. ¿Verdad que sería una idiotez preocuparse por lo que los periodistas escriban o dejen de escribir?

-Sí, es cierto –asintió con la cabeza-. No es la primera vez que escriben sobre nosotros o nuestra familia.

Hubiera vuelto a preguntarle en la noche, pero no lo hizo porque no la vio mal. Con el tiempo había desarrollado un sentido especial para darse cuenta de su estado anímico. Detrás de su actitud despreocupada y respuestas socarronas, existían pequeños detalles que la delataban. Y no vio signos que lo publicado sobre las comparaciones entre sus padres y ella en 'El Profeta' la hubiera afectado. No tenía los ojos cansados, ni tampoco mantenía largos silencios antes de responder.

Quizás Rose era más fuerte de lo que él había creído en un principio.

Releyó el reportaje completo, deteniéndose en cada oración donde se cuestionaba a cada chico por no ser exactamente igual a sus padres, pero al mismo tiempo alababan las características que los hacían convertirse en una versión mejorada de ellos. El reportaje terminaba con un: "¿Tal vez veremos estos jóvenes convertirse en los nuevos líderes del mundo mágico? No podemos más que esperar para saberlo".

En cierto modo entendía la fascinación que causaba leer sobre famosos y sus hijos, pero usarlos para fabricar un artículo que más bien rozaba en prensa amarillista que formal, era asqueroso. Ahora entendía por qué cuando su abuelo le había insistido a Draco por invertir en un periódico; su padre contestó que no invertiría más que su suscripción anual a 'El Profeta', ya que no valía la pena involucrar con personas que viven de hacerle daño a las personas.

De repente, un chillido lo asustó y lo hizo soltar el periódico.

Todos en la sala común voltearon las cabezas hacia el punto donde provenía el alboroto: Carrow había entrado, llorando y gimoteando como si alguien la estuviera torturando. Caminaba muy lento, y a cada paso, sus chillidos comenzaban a hacerse más extensos y agudos.

La escena más que producir pena… daba risa. O al menos eso pensó Scorpius, conteniendo una risita. La rubia adoraba ser el centro de atención y siempre conseguía motivos para serlo. Tuvo muestra propia de ello al día siguiente de haberle dicho que lo dejará en paz cuando lo acosaba con preguntas impertinentes. El rumor que comenzó como que él todavía estaba enamorado de Lily, a la hora de almuerzo se transformó en que era un amargado que deseaba la infelicidad a sus compañeros, y en la noche terminó en que se portó así con la chica porque le gustaba y no toleraba que estuviera haciéndole ojitos a Bulstrode.

-¿Qué mierda es todo esto? –preguntó, descolocado. No sabía si reírse o enojarse por lo que Rose le contaba.

-Mierda de la buena –contestó ella, apoyando la espalda sobre el colchón y lanzando una gran carcajada. Scorpius tenía un brazo extendido sobre su estómago, y le dieron cosquillas al sentirlo contraerse con los bruscos movimientos. Después que de calmarse, la pelirroja dijo:-. Mis fuentes dicen que Carrow se lo dijo a… ¿Leighton? ¿Ése es su apellido? –arqueó las cejas-. Bueno, como sea. Su amiga se lo dijo a otros amigos… y, ya sabes el resto. Cuando una casa lo sabe, pronto toda la escuela está enterada.

¿Scorpius teniendo un amor no correspondido por Carrow? La sola idea era la más idiota de todo el mundo. Y mientras él recibía miradas de desaprobación por su actitud para con la chica (sin mencionar la visita de Nott que quería confirmar el rumor y luego se molestó con el "tengo altos estándares y Carrow claramente no entra en ellos" de respuesta), la rubia estaba cada minuto del día ocupada ofreciendo detalles y un _profundo_ análisis sobre la situación.

A juzgar por la gran puesta en escena que estaba dando con su llanto desgarrador, nuevamente sería la persona más popular de los siguientes días.

Después que la chica alcanzara llegar hasta el sofá y sentarse, el orificio de la entrada volvió a abrirse y Bulstrode apareció.

Dio un par de pasos antes de detenerse a observarla y ella al mirarlo, emitió un profundo gemido mientras se tapaba la cara.

Sin decir nada, el joven siguió su camino y subió por las escaleras que conducían a las habitaciones de hombres.

Scorpius no pudo evitar sonreír y recogió el periódico. Con su varita lo apuntó y murmuró _Incendio_, haciendo que las hojas quedaran reducidas a un pequeño montículo de cenizas sobre la mesa.

Cuando caminaba hacia las escaleras, se cruzó con Leighton y otra de las amigas de Carrow. Alguien debía haberles dicho sobre el alboroto que estaba armando su amiga y venían a calmarla.

-Déjame adivinar –dijo, una vez dentro de la habitación de estudiantes de séptimo año. Cerró la puerta y dejó el libro sobre su cama, avanzando hacia la de Bulstrode-. ¿Le rompiste el corazón diciéndole la evidente verdad?

-Oh, Merlín –el joven estaba sentado en su cama, negando la cabeza-. Nunca creí que una persona fuera capaz de gritar tan agudo. Casi me rompió los tímpanos.

-Bueno, eso ocurre cuando dejas que Carrow sea tu admiradora por _tanto_ tiempo…

-Creo que la sobrevaloré demasiado. Siempre pensé que en algún punto tendría un momento de claridad y vería que jamás podría interesarme en alguien como ella.

-Bueno, eso ocurre cuando quieres pensar Carrow tiene un mínimo de inteligencia…

Bulstrode alzó una ceja:

-¿Lo estás disfrutando, no?

-Oh, sí –asintió, sin dejar de sonreír-. Dentro de un rato serás el tema de conversación de la semana.

-Y todo por ser demasiado perezoso como para decirle desde un inicio que nunca podría estar con alguien tan imbécil como ella –cerró los ojos, exhalando con pesadez.

Era la primera vez que lo veía tan afectado. Cualquiera diría que se debía a los próximos rumores que se esparcirían en el castillo, pero el rubio lo conocía bastante bien como para saber que aquello le importaba un pimiento. Bulstrode estaba así porque estaba decepcionado consigo mismo. Había ignorado un potencial problema creyendo que Carrow lo dejaría tranquilo sin que él tuviera que contribuir para ello. Como él solía decir, ¿para qué gastar energías en algo que no valía la pena? Pues, la había subestimado. No era nada agradable que alguien te hiciera un escándalo con lágrimas, chillidos y seguramente palabras cargadas de odio.

Suspirando, se sentó a su lado y le dio un suave puñetazo en el hombro. El chico abrió los ojos y lo miró, confuso por su gesto:

-Al menos has aprendido una lección de todo esto –en el rostro de su amigo podía ver claramente la pregunta: "¿cómo alguien como _yo_ pude cometer este error?" y rió. Ciertamente esto iba a ser una herida a su ego-. Y ya no tendrás a Carrow encima de ti. Eso es algo muy positivo.

-Sí, supongo que sí –asintió.

-¿Así que… estás mejor?

-No lo estaré hasta que logre solucionar algunas consecuencias de mi próxima imagen pública –contestó, llevándose la mano a la nuca-. No puedo arruinar mis buenas conexiones.

Tal vez era más sensible que Bulstrode, pero Scorpius había olvidado la gran importancia que cobraba las buenas relaciones con hijos de familias importantes del mundo mágico para su amigo. Si bien le importaba un pimiento lo que la mayoría de Hogwarts pensara de él, no era así con los futuros hombres y mujeres de negocios, política y próximos deportistas. Podía ser que su frustración se debía más a la posición crítica de sus contactos que al haber subestimado a una de las niñatas más intolerables de la escuela.

Meditó las palabras del joven y se preguntó si toda su vida giraría en torno a establecer buenas alianzas, para así fortalecer las arcas de oro de la familia. No había nada que no hiciera porque fuera beneficioso para su futura vida empresarial. Cada encuentro, conversación, y risa era un una inversión a futuro. Todo valía para ganar la buena impresión, y a veces amistad, de los idiotas más grandes del planeta y próximos poderosos del país.

Cuando le preguntó si siempre tomaría decisiones basadas en las ganancias de sus negocios, el chico sonrió:

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es ésa? Por supuesto que sí.

-Es decir… ¿No te importaría casarte con una mujer que ni siquiera te simpatiza, con tal que sea inteligente, tenga buen ojo para los negocios y posiblemente venga de una familia adinerada o renombrada?

-Jamás me casaría con una mujer así –contestó, usando un tono casi alarmante. Scorpius frunció el ceño-. Primero, una familia renombrada no sirve de nada. Un apellido que venga sin poder, es uno de los mayores pecados en este mundo. ¿De qué sirve tener un apellido clásico, con más pureza de sangre y que aparezca en todos los libros; cuando no tienes real poder? De absolutamente nada –explicó con vehemencia-. Y segundo, nunca me casaría con una mujer así porque no existe. Si es inteligente, tiene buen ojo para los negocios, y tiene un buen trasfondo familiar; ¿cómo no me va a simpatizar? El matrimonio es una gran inversión y hay que saber elegir. Si ella es todo eso, por supuesto que me gustara. Será una _excelente_ inversión y compañera de negocios.

-No puedo creer que estoy sorprendido –admitió el rubio después de un rato, donde analizó sus palabras.

El plan de vida y la forma de enfrentarla de Bulstrode no eran ningún secreto, pero de todos modos lo asombraba. Estaba seguro que pocos miraban la vida como una gran economía de mercado todo el tiempo.

-Bueno, eso ocurre cuando le das importancia a cosas tan comunes y cambiantes como los sentimientos… -dijo, haciendo una muy obvia referencia a la forma en que antes se había burlado de su situación con Carrow.

Su amigo lucía mucho mejor. Aparentemente la conversación le había servido para calmarse.

Scorpius decidió quedarse en el dormitorio. Sacó su libro de Encantamientos y se dispuso a terminar de repasar lo visto en cuarto año.

El segundo acto del escándalo de Carrow debía estar en curso y no le apetecía tener que presenciar a un mar de curiosos especular por qué Bulstrode la había rechazado. La gente solía ser demasiado curiosa, y en especial por asuntos poco relevantes. Y verse distraído por tal estupidez, lo haría sentirse muy mal consigo mismo. No seguiría gastando tiempo en asuntos relacionados con Carrow.

La hora de la cena llegó después de lo que pareció una eternidad. El rubio suspiró, pensando que todavía le faltaban diez páginas para terminar de ver los temas que el profesor preguntaría al día siguiente. Flitwick al inicio de cada clase hacía cuestionarios sobre temas vistos en los años anteriores. Y aunque particularmente no odiaba la asignatura, se le estaba haciendo insoportable tener que estudiar tanto todos los días. No sólo era Encantamientos, sino casi todos las demás clases. En tan sólo dos semanas había leído el triple de lo que había hecho desde que aprendí a hacerlo. Además, ¿por qué rayos debía sentirse culpable de relegar el estudio por cenar? Tener hambre no era ningún pecado.

-Si quieres puedo prestarte el resumen que hice de los capítulos –ofreció Bulstrode, guardando el libro de Pociones que había leído durante todo aquel tiempo-. Te veo algo… complicado.

Scorpius entrecerró los ojos y con una sonrisa falsa preguntó:

-¿Te tomó tres horas darte cuenta de ello?

-Nunca me preguntaste por ayuda –se excusó, con sorna.

El rubio se bajó de la cama, casi doblando las hojas del libro.

Bulstrode lo estaba esperando junto a la puerta. Parecía estar divertido por su momentáneo odio hacia los estudios.

Cuando caminaba hacia él, vio que la expresión alegre del chico se tornaba seria:

-¿Estás bien? –inquirió, mirándolo de soslayo. Scorpius frunció el ceño ante la repentina pregunta-. No me refiero a Encantamientos o al reportaje de 'El Profeta' –dijo rápidamente-. Desde el martes andas más raro de lo usual…

El martes había sido el día de la actividad al aire libre de Astronomía y desde entonces estaba de un humor del demonio. El hecho de sentir la necesidad de volver a tener la amistad de Zabini lo enfermaba. Y aunque respondía con monosílabos fríos a sus compañeros o se dedicaba a lanzar ácidas miradas a su antes mejor amigo, Bulstrode no había hecho comentarios al respecto.

Scorpius suspiró, y con completa honestidad dijo:

-Supongo que también tengo problemas para aceptar la verdad. Hay personas que quisiera que dejaran de importarme, pero no es así –Bulstrode entrecerró los ojos, entendiendo perfectamente lo que se refería. Antes de darle más oportunidad de seguir con el tema, el rubio salió de la habitación y comenzó a bajar las escaleras-. ¡Hey, Bulstrode, vamos a cenar! ¿O quieres quedarte para saber mis sueños, deseos y expectativas de vida?

-Cómo si me importara todo eso, Malfoy –fue la respuesta que obtuvo.

* * *

La lechuza se quedó completamente quieta mientras ataba la carta a una de sus patas. Los dedos los tenía casi azules del frío, y sintiéndolos entumecidos, trató de terminar lo antes posible para así ponerse los guantes.

Miró por un rato al ave volar hacia el horizonte. Su padre estaría satisfecho por saber que aceptaría la pasantía en el banco. Aunque eso era algo casi sin importancia cuando sabía que Draco Malfoy seguramente ya había dicho que sí en su nombre. Tan sólo era una mera formalidad el que aceptara.

Cuando se disponía a volver a la sala común, escuchó unos pasos y vio a Albus Potter entrar en la lechucería.

-Hola, Scorpius –lo saludó, sonriendo. Él respondió con un movimiento de cabeza-. Hace un frío endemoniado, ¿no es así?

-Nada sorprendente para ser invierno.

-Menos mal queda poco. Necesito que la primavera llegue pronto –comentó, acercándose a la lechuza blanca de los Potter. El ave movió las alas a modo de saludo cuando el chico la invitó a volar hasta él-. Déjame buscar la carta… -dijo al animal y sacó de su bolsillo varios papeles-. Y cuéntame, Scorpius, ¿qué tal todo?

A pesar que con Hugo Weasley hablaba bastante, con el que más a gusto se sentía de la familia de Lily era con su hermano Albus. Tenía una personalidad muy dinámica, por lo que no tenía problemas para hablar de variados temas. En un principio creyó que la única impresión que se llevaría del joven era su amabilidad, pero cuando lo encontró realmente interesado en política y en otros temas menos populares, como el quidditch, se dio cuenta que Albus no estaba dentro de la gran lista de gente superflua que habitaba en el castillo. Tal vez no era la persona más seria, buena para los estudios y analítica que conocía; sin embargo, sí sabía dar su opinión de manera directa y mostraba interés cuando no sabía algo.

Nunca podría olvidar el día que hablaron sobre el pasado de sus familias. Con Lily trataban de evitar tocar el tema, ya que ambos sabían cómo se sentía el otro al respecto y no querían desgastar la relación con eventos del pasado. Pero aún así se sentía incómodo cuando pensaba en todo lo que ocurrió entre los padres de Lily y los de él, y entre sus abuelos. Fue Albus una vez que sacó a colación el tema y le dijo: "Creo que es genial que estén juntos. Da el mensaje que hay superar lo ocurrido, y mirar hacia el futuro". Estuvieron hablando hasta que el sol se escondió y los amigos de Albus vinieron a buscarlo para cenar. La resolución tan tajante y positiva del chico lo hizo sentirse mucho mejor respecto a salir con una Potter.

Scorpius le respondió diciendo que todo estaba bien. Hablaron por un rato sobre los estudios, especialmente sobre lo difícil que era abarcar tantos temas para los ÉXTASIS. Albus dijo que no sabía si le iría bien, porque leía mucho, pero en realidad no aprendía nada.

-A veces también pienso que ése es mi caso –rió el rubio.

Terminó de atar la carta a la lechuza y ésta alzó vuelo inmediatamente.

Caminó hasta la escalera, lugar en el que estaba Scorpius esperándolo, todavía sosteniendo los papeles que había sacado de su bolsillo y donde había tenido la carta que envió.

Notó un algo color celeste sobresaliendo en la pequeña montaña blanca. Reconoció al instante el sobre: era la invitación que el profesor Slughorn había enviado esa mañana al Club de las Eminencias para una fiesta a realizarse el próximo mes.

-¿También recibiste la invitación? –inquirió, notando la dirección de su mirada-. Qué pregunta más estúpida. Obviamente sí. ¿Vas a ir?

No era un evento particularmente divertido. Por las amistades de su familia estaba acostumbrado a tener que compartir con personas que se regodeaban de virtudes y logros que en realidad no les correspondían. La falsedad era una característica muy común dentro de la elite del mundo mágico. No obstante, eso no quería decir que no le molestara. Podía soportar esa actitud pedante y ególatra de personas que realmente tenían poder, pero cuando se trataba de los hijos de estas personas, le desagradaba. Jactarse de una aventajada posición como si ellos mismos hubieran hecho algo por ganársela, era realmente repulsivo.

Aún así iba todos los años a cada reunión y fiesta del Club de las Eminencias. No cabía duda que a sus padres no les importaría si no participara, ya que era "un grupo ridículos de niños jugando a ser importantes" como le había dicho su padre una vez; pero sabía que asistir era importante de todos modos. Debía seguir rodeándose con aquellas personas, porque ellos serían los poderosos del futuro. Y tal como Bulstrode le había explicado, había que hacer buenas inversiones. El Club de las Eminencias no era más que una buena inversión a futuro, para cuando se hiciera cargo de los negocios familiares y necesitara clientes, inversionistas y compañeros para hacer sociedades.

-Sí. ¿Tú también, no?

-¿No queda otra, verdad? –hizo una mueca. Guardó los papeles nuevamente en el bolsillo de su túnica y comenzó a bajar, mirándolo para que lo siguiera-. Esto era genial cuando íbamos en primer año. Ya sabes, te sientes importante y todo eso… Con el tiempo me doy cuenta que las fiestas de Slughorn son bastante aburridas. Me recuerdan a las fiestas del ministerio: todas muy elegantes; de platos y brebajes asquerosos, pero de moda; y con música que en vez de bailar, te induce sueño.

El rubio lanzó una risita por su razón para no gustarle las fiestas del Club de las Eminencias.

No lo había pensado, pero era bastante cierto: las fiestas eran bastante aburridas, al igual que las del ministerio. Estaba acostumbrado a las grandes cenas y galas que su madre, amigos de la familia u otros empresarios realizaban. Dejando de lado los presuntuosos asistentes de tales eventos, la música, comida y bebestibles eran excelentes y tenían un distinguido sello de elegancia que las destacaba dentro de la sociedad del mundo mágico.

-Te faltó añadir el vestir túnica de fiesta –dijo, pensando en su desagrado por preocuparse por la vestimenta en tales eventos.

-Oh, sí. ¡Las túnicas de fiesta son una mierda! Tienen tantos detalles y la tela brilla tanto… Ahora que lo pienso, esa descripción calza con una estrella –Scorpius sonrió-. Nos vestimos como estrellitas.

Volvieron a entrar al castillo, y Scorpius agradeció mentalmente que lo hubieran hecho. El aire gélido del exterior le estaba haciendo doler las fosas nasales. Respingó la nariz, tratando de cubrirla con la coposa bufanda alrededor de su cuello.

A pesar que no se dirigían al mismo lugar caminaron juntos puesto que Albus tenía Pociones dentro de un rato y Scorpius usaría su mañana libre para estudiar en la sala común de Slytherin.

Después de hablar un poco de la escuela, el rubio aprovechó de la oportunidad de hablar de quidditch. Realmente no le importaba aquel deporte, pero a Albus sí y había aprendido que cuando las persones les gustaba, entonces era imposible callarlos. Y exactamente eso era lo que necesitaba de él para hablar de Rose. La conversación entre la amiga de la pelirroja y el chico todavía estaba fresca en su memoria, y con el reportaje de 'El Profeta', no sería difícil que Albus le revelara por qué la joven no jugaba quidditch o la razón de que estuviera actuando diferente. En teoría, sabía por _quién_ se comportaba distinto; pero el punto de vista del chico era clave para tener una idea más clara de cómo la familia veía a Rose.

-Por cierto, no pude decirte que fue un buen partido contra Ravenclaw –mencionó, observando a Albus abrir y cerrar las manos con la intención de recobrar la circulación en ellas. Estaban casi moradas por culpa del frío-. Es una lástima que hayan perdido.

-Eso fue hace meses, pero gracias –dijo, con una sonrisa que más bien parecía una mueca desganada.

-¿Todavía te tiene mal la derrota?

-Nunca me ha gustado perder –admitió, alzándose de hombros-, especialmente cuando el error fue numérico más que de técnica.

El primer partido de la temporada se había realizado a principios de noviembre. Todos apostaban por Gryffindor para ganar, ya que los campeones invictos durante seis años no se darían el lujo de perder su buena racha; especialmente cuando el equipo contra el que jugaban era Ravenclaw. La casa de las águilas no era mala, pero tampoco excelente. Dependiendo de los años, a veces tenían jugadores muy capaces. Sin embargo, siendo estos la minoría y con una mayor preocupación por los estudios que por entrenar; el equipo no había ganado la Copa de las Casas en décadas. Y a pesar que ése año tenían dos cazadores y un guardián buenísimos, nadie realmente creía que ganarían.

Fue entonces una gran sorpresa cuando la casa de los leones perdió. Las bebidas, comida y preparativos para la fiesta de la victoria quedaron prácticamente intactos luego que Albus Potter, el buscador del equipo, atrapó la snitch teniendo una diferencia de quinientos puntos en el marcador, con Ravenclaw arriba. "¿Qué buscador es tan imbécil como para no mirar la diferencia de puntos?" se preguntó al día siguiente Bulstrode, riéndose por el protagonista de la noticia más comentada del mes.

-Todavía pueden ganar si les va bien en su segundo juego –dijo, sabiendo que no era simplemente un comentario alentador.

Si ganaban su siguiente partido por una diferencia de cuatrocientos puntos, serían capaces de igualar a Ravenclaw y así llegar a la final. El problema era quién sería su segundo adversario.

-Lo sé. Por eso estamos entrenando duro –lo miró de reojo, con una sonrisa-. Me han dicho que el nuevo guardián de Slytherin es muy bueno…

-Aunque no me guste el quidditch, no te daría información respecto al equipo de mi casa –Albus negó con la cabeza y dijo que al menos debía intentarlo-. Creo que va en contra del espíritu de juego y la lealtad con tu casa.

-Lo sé –estuvo un rato en silencio antes de proseguir:-. Creo que lo que más me duele de mi error, es que si no hubiera sido por él, habríamos ganado. Ravenclaw ni siquiera tiene a Rose como para ser mejores que nosotros.

Fue difícil contener una sonrisa triunfal, pero Scorpius logró hacer una expresión confundida por su comentario. Había demorado un poco más de lo planeado, pero al fin estaba llegando al tema que realmente le interesaba.

-¿Rose?

Llegaron al sector de las escaleras movedizas. Se quedaron un rato esperando que una escalera que bajara hacia el primer piso llegara hasta ellos.

-Sí, ella juega genial –asintió, lanzando una risa por su _notoria_ sorpresa ante esta revelación-. Sería una excelente cazadora.

-¿Y por qué no lo hace?

Lo que pasó a continuación hubiera pasado desapercibido si no fuera porque Scorpius evaluaba detalladamente sus movimientos para obtener hasta la más mínima información que lo ayudara a saber la opinión que tenía la familia de Rose sobre ella. Albus giró un poco el rostro para observarlo, y en su mirada había algo que lo hizo sentirse incómodo. Sus ojos claramente le preguntaban: "¿Y a ti qué te importa?". No obstante, el chico respondió con la honestidad y amabilidad que lo caracterizaban:

-Porque si lo hiciera, estaría imitando a mi papá, a tía Ginny, tío Ron y casi toda la familia –exhaló con resignación.

'El Profeta' había dejado claro en su reportaje que cada hijo de los héroes tenía un parecido tanto en físico como en personalidad con alguno de sus progenitores o antecesores. Aunque James Potter tenía la peor reputación por haber sido arrestado por disturbios públicos (él había asegurado en un comunicado que estaba probando un nuevo prototipo de 'Sortilegios Weasley' y casualmente lo hizo en el ex de su novia, quien la estaba acosando con cartas y visitas a su trabajo durante el último mes), los que recibieron la mayoría de dudas y críticas fueron Rose y Albus. La primera por no presentar un interés por combatir la discriminación e injusticias sociales, y el segundo al no tener una presencia mediática de importancia.

El hijo mayor y la hija menor de Harry Potter se manejaban muy bien con la prensa. Sabiendo que sus apellidos causaban que los ojos del mundo mágico estuvieran sobre ellos, ambos conversaban seguido con la prensa para aclarar rumores y acompañaban a sus familiares en todos los eventos públicos demostrando su apoyo a los proyectos de estos. James quería seguir una carrera deportiva como la de su madre, por lo que su buena relación con los periodistas era necesaria, y Lily había aprendido con la relación con Scorpius que debía tener el don del habla para decirle al mundo mágico que "el pasado por supuesto que no hay que olvidarlo, pero eso no quiere decir que nuestras vidas se van a basar completamente en él. Se cometieron errores, y hay que aprender a no cometerlos. El mayor error fue creer en la división de las personas. Mis padres me han educado a no odiar ni a prestar atención en la herencia que la familia entrega a una persona. Una persona vale por lo que es, no por las equivocaciones de sus padres o abuelos" y así poder despreocuparse de lo que el resto de las personas dijeran cuando Scorpius y ella pasearan tomados de las manos en Hogmeade o tuvieran una cita en el Callejón Diagon.

Sin embargo, Albus no hablaba con la prensa. Siempre se veía incómodo, incluso cuando un periodista preguntaba algo a uno de sus padres o sus hermanos y él estaba junto a ellos. Las pocas veces que respondía, lo hacía con frases cortas y sin realmente dar una idea concisa. "Nadie puede decir que Harry Potter gozaba de elocuencia en su adolescencia, pero cuando llegaba el momento de expresar su opinión respecto a lo que acontecía en nuestra sociedad en los años que Voldemort y sus seguidores cobraban fuerza, el chico era honesto y claro. No cabía duda que quería hacernos saber que la unidad era nuestra mayor defensa en contra del siguiente período oscuro. ¿Pero su hijo Albus? Aparentemente tener dos nombres de renombrados magos y de figura al máximo héroe de la nación, no equivale a portar la misma tenacidad, gracia e inteligencia de los antes mencionados".

-Siempre ha sido así –la escalera llegó y comenzó a bajar. Scorpius lo alcanzó rápidamente-. El mundo nos ve como la tercera generación. Nuestros padres debían seguir a nuestros abuelos. La segunda generación tenía que superar a la primera, y la tercera debe mejorar el legado de la segunda –su voz estaba cargada de molestia-. Al menos así dice 'El Profeta'.

Podía entender por qué se sentía así al respecto. Las expectativas de ser una versión mejorada de los padres eran enormes. Especialmente cuando aquellas no venían de los progenitores, sino de la comunidad. Los Weasley eran la familia símbolo de Gran Bretaña. No sólo por tener a héroes e importantes personas que combatieron el régimen de Voldemort, sino porque no había área en la que alguien con el apellido no figurara. El clan pelirrojo dominaba la política, los deportes, y varios negocios. Y ni hablar de los Potter. La unión del Niño-Que-Vivió con la más grande jugadora de quidditch de Europa despertaba un fanatismo que parecía religión por parte de todo el mundo mágico. Todos ellos eran los _salvadores_ de la región. Y se seguía esperando que la nueva descendencia lo siguiera siendo en cada ámbito en el que participarán.

Sin embargo, dejando de lado la presión externa, no era extraño que las personas compararan a los hijos con sus padres. Especialmente cuando estos habían hecho algo memorable, como salvar al mundo mágico o casi convertirse en el asesino de Albus Dumbledore. No podía comprender cómo Albus, o quizás el resto de la tercera generación, se sentía así al respecto. Era esperable que los ojos del mundo estuvieran sobre ellos, expectantes a cada paso que daban. ¿Acaso nunca los prepararon para saber cómo ignorarlos?

-Pero todos somos comparados con nuestros padres –dijo, deteniendo su mirada un par de segundos para observar a través de un gran ventanal que comenzaba a llover-. Aquella supuesta tercera generación como los llama, no está limitada sólo a ustedes -añadió, pensativo.

Llegaron al primer piso. No había muchas personas, puesto que la mayoría de estudiantes estaban en clases; y los únicos que tenían horas libres eran algunos de séptimo y quinto año, lo que significaba que la mayoría se encontraba encerrado en la biblioteca estudiando.

Scorpius notó que Albus caminaba más lento y se detuvo. Cuando se giró, se encontró al chico sonriéndole:

-Ya, pero lo tuyo fue fácil –le dirigió una mirada extraña, con una mezcla de ironía y frustración-. Sin ofender, Scorpius, pero únicamente no debías seguir artes oscuras ni unirte a esos grupitos anti-unificación que existen en la escuela. Con eso los prejuicios de las personas se acabarían.

No había rastro de aquella actitud hostil que vio en él hacía unos momentos atrás, sino que simplemente estaba siendo honesto. Eso lo calmó bastante.

-Supongo que eso es muy cierto –admitió, sin sentirse ofendido sus palabras.

Sabía que sería así desde que prácticamente tuvo uso de razón y por lo mismo había aprendido a ser frío, distante y en concentrarse en otros asuntos más útiles en vez de apenarse por la imagen que tenían los demás de él. Sus padres claramente lo prepararon desde pequeño para que no se sintiera aludido por el pasado de la familia. "En Hogwarts será difícil, hijo. Tienes que ser fuerte" le decía su madre desde que llegó la carta de aceptación en la escuela. Y lo fue, pero a él no le importó. Tenía claro que no podía amargarse por idioteces.

Con el tiempo la percepción de los profesores y el resto de personas cambiaron: ya no lo observaban como si él hubiera cometido los crímenes de las guerras ni caminaban en la dirección contraria cuando se cruzaban por el pasillo.

Además, debía admitir que era fácil deshacerse de las expectativas de las personas cuando esperaban encontrar un asesino o amante de las artes oscuras. Sólo bastaba no comportarse como sus antecesores. En cambio, cuando esperaban un héroe de ti… Todo debía ser muy distinto.

-Tengo una duda –dijo, quitándose la bufanda. Estaba comenzando a sentir el calor en el interior del castillo-, ¿no que estabas acostumbrado a que escribieran de ti y tu familia?

Cuando Rose había dicho que realmente no le interesaba lo que los periodistas escribieran de ella y su familia, Albus había expresado que estaban acostumbrados a todo aquello. No lo había dicho con la misma convicción que la chica, pero no sonó como una mentira.

-El que lo esté ni significa que no me afecte –entrecerró los ojos y agregó:-. A Rose también le afectaba, pero parece que ya no. Supongo que ya sabes eso, ¿no?

Nuevamente tenía aquella mirada. ¿Cómo podía describirla? No era tan agresiva como para ser hostil. ¿Tal vez _protectora_? ¿O era simplemente confusión?

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó, sin saber cuál era el objetivo de la mención de Rose.

-Todo el mundo sabe que son… amigos. O compañeros de estudio. O… Bueno, _hablan_ –enfatizó la última palabra. Se acercó a él y bajó el tono de voz-. Antes apenas se saludaban.

Un pánico comenzó a invadirlo rápidamente.

¿Acaso alguien le había comentado a Albus que Rose y él no eran exactamente amigos? ¿Kate sería capaz de traicionar la confianza de su amiga? No, no podría. Dudaba enormemente que lo hiciera. No porque pensara que ella no era esa clase de persona, sino debido a que Albus ya se le habría lanzado a molerlo en puñetes. El que se llevaran bien, no quería decir que no se sintiera el indicado para defender el honor de su prima. Especialmente cuando se trataba del ex de su hermana. No era tan ridículo pensar que él estuviera tras Rose sólo para jugar con ella y vengarse de Lily, o algo del estilo. Después de todo, las personas despechadas hacían muchas estupideces con tal de sentirse dignificados.

¿Entonces quién? No había nadie más que podría haberle dicho. La noticia, si es que se le podía llamar así, oficial era que Rose y él estudiaban juntos los domingos por la mañana en la biblioteca. Todavía había ojos que los miraban con curiosidad cuando se saludaban en el pasillo, pero se debía mayormente a que él seguía manteniendo una buena relación en general con la familia de su ex. Y era imposible que hubiera un rumor de ellos dos saliendo, puesto que los chismes no demoraban más que un par de horas en llegar a los oídos de toda la escuela. Además que en el caso que lo hubiera, nadie creería plausible la sola idea que estuvieran juntos. Rose y él eran demasiado sensatos como para involucrarse en un lío de tal magnitud.

_Si tan sólo supieran la realidad._

-¿Y acaso es eso malo? –frunció el ceño, tratando de mantener la calma-. Lo dices como si… tuvieran que encerrarme en Azkabán.

-No es que sea malo –los pulmones de Scorpius se volvieron a llenar de aire. Albus no sospechaba _nada_-. De hecho, me parece extraño que no se hicieran amigos antes. Tienen muchas cosas en común –bufó y negó con la cabeza. Se veía contrariado, como si no pudiera ordenar sus pensamientos-. Pero con lo que pasó entre mi hermana y tú… es _raro_.

De cierto modo lo era. Cuando Lily y él terminaron, nunca esperó que sus hermanos y primos siguieran siendo tan amistosos con él. Albus y Hugo seguían tratando igual de bien, y cada vez que tenían la oportunidad de conversar, lo hacían.

-En ese caso, no sé por qué seguimos hablándonos, Albus –no quería que sonara tan inmaduro, pero no podía evitar decirlo. A pesar que Albus y Hugo eran de su agrado, no sentiría una gran pena por no seguir en buenos términos con ellos. Después de todos eran la familia de su ex. Él no había buscado seguir conservando aquellas relaciones-. También es raro, ¿no crees?

Hubo un corto silencio, en que ambos se miraron fijamente.

Albus finalmente respondió:

-Sí, supongo que sí, pero… No sé. Me caes bien –suspiró y se rascó la nuca, avergonzado-. Hugo y tú se llevaban muy bien. Podrías haberte hecho amigo de Rose antes… Y no sé exactamente todo lo que ocurrió entre Lily y tú, pero sé lo suficiente como para sentirme mal por ti… Y no sé si debería sentirme así, puesto que ella es mi hermana y la quiero. ¿Me entiendes? –seguir conversando con el ex de su hermana debía ser difícil. De seguro se sentía avergonzado por lo que había ocurrido, pero al mismo tiempo culpable porque debería tener que estar profesando la popular lealtad familiar y cortar toda relación con él-. En fin. No es bueno que sigamos conversando del tema.

-Si sirve de algo –Scorpius extendió el brazo y le dio un pequeño apretón en el hombro. El chico abrió los ojos, sorprendido por el inusual gesto-, también me caes bien.

Las palabras del rubio relajaron al muchacho, y una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro. Tal vez no contenían una solución real, pero sí aminoraban la culpa que podía sentir por no hacer lo que supuestamente debía hacer en una situación como ésta.

Un pequeño grupo de chicos apareció en el lugar. Caminaron hacia la entrada de las mazmorras con rapidez. Eran compañeros de curso, de Slytherin.

-Mierda, voy tarde a clases –maldijo Albus mirando su reloj. Le pidió disculpas por terminar la conversación tan abruptamente y comenzó a correr-. Nos vemos, Scorpius –dijo antes de desaparecer.

Scorpius se quedó en medio del vestíbulo, con la mirada perdida en el suelo y su mente llena de confusos pensamientos.

Se sentía levemente decepcionado por no obtener la información de Rose que inicialmente quería y a la vez, sorprendido por lo que Albus le había dicho sobre su pequeño dilema moral. No eran precisamente amigos, pero entendía el conflicto. ¿Familia o amigos?

Aparentemente la ruptura entre Lily y él había generado más consecuencias de las que había creído.

* * *

Sus ojos se abrieron y él sonrió. Había algo realmente atractivo en los gestos que hacía la chica cuando finalmente cedían al instinto carnal, después de aplazarlo por el placer de recorrer sus cuerpos. Scorpius siempre se sentía ansioso por entrar en ella, y por lo mismo solía ser cuidadoso. No quería dañarla. Pero con el tiempo se había dado cuenta que Rose también le gustaba ser concisa y directa a la hora de hacer el amor. Si pensaba cómo era en un principio; con ella tímidamente moviéndose y él sin saber qué hacer por estar confundido respecto a las razones que lo llevaban a acostarse con la prima de su ex, sólo podía concluir que su memoria estaba fallida, porque el presente era muy distinto: cuando las caricias y los besos la penetrara. Y él, dándose cuenta que ella no tenía ningún de temor de mostrarse agresiva con sus movimientos, empezó a buscarla del mismo modo desesperado.

Sin embargo, cuando estaba dentro de ella, el tiempo parecía hacerse más lento, junto con los latidos de su corazón y su respiración. Los ojos de Rose se abrían para luego cerrarlos fuertemente. Estaba conteniéndose. Quería llegar inmediatamente al clímax y lo sabía porque sus caderas se estremecían cada vez que bajaban, controlando sus movimientos. Sus ojos sólo eran un signo que confirmaba su ansiedad por alcanzar los segundos más maravillosos del mundo.

El ritmo de sus caderas comenzaba aumentar, siendo casi imperceptible quién era el responsable.

Bajo los párpados de Rose podía ver sus ojos moverse y sus largas pestañas cobrizas temblar.

La visión de él se hacía borrosa, pero no cedía a que su mirada dejara el rostro de la pelirroja.

Y era entonces cuando ella abría los ojos con mucha dificultad.

Sus miradas se encontraban y contenía el aliento, el corazón se quedaba en un latido perpetuo y el tiempo se detenía.

Scorpius cerraba los ojos, teniendo la bella imagen de Rose grabada en su cabeza. No había momento más perfecto que aquel.

Una vez que se separaron, Rose cayó encima de él lentamente. El olor a sudor y la colonia de la chica llenó sus sentidos. Estaba seguro que no había mejor combinación que aquella.

Le dio un beso en el cuello antes que ella se moviera. Rose soltó una pequeña risa y con los codos se ayudó a acostarse a su lado.

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta, no? –Rose movió la cabeza para mirarlo. Notó su tono serio e inmediatamente giró el cuerpo, quedando con el lado izquierdo acostado sobre el colchón-. ¿No ocurre nada? –preguntó, acariciando su hombro. No había querido preguntarle antes porque lo más seguro es que se burlaría por su preocupación o simplemente no diría nada. Estando en la intimidad lo hacía sentirse más seguro para hacer mención a su decaído humor-. Estás particularmente callada hoy…

La sintió suspirar, haciendo que sus pechos se presionaran contra sus costillas. Scorpius presionó los labios, maldiciendo que su anatomía masculina fuera tan sensible.

-Nada importante –su tono de voz no fue duro, pero había algo en la manera que lo había dicho como si no quisiera hablar del tema.

La chica ignoró su expresión incrédula y comenzó a besarle el cuello. Aquella táctica sería muy útil si no fuera porque su cortante respuesta había despertado su curiosidad.

-_Rose_.

Sus labios quedaron quietos sobre su clavícula y la sintió suspirar. Abandonando su cuello, la chica cerró los ojos.

-Estuve hablando con Kate de algo y no tenemos la misma opinión. Eso es todo.

A pesar de no saber de lo que la tenía tan desanimada, se sorprendió al escuchar la verdad. Suponía que el reportaje en 'El Profeta' sobre su familia la tenía más afectada de lo que realmente admitía. El encuentro que tuvo con Kate no era un buen recuerdo. La chica le había hecho darse cuenta de cosas que hubiera preferido mantener a oscuras durante más tiempo… Posiblemente hasta la muerte. Por eso cuando Rose pronunció su nombre, sintió su estómago contraerse.

Tuvo unas enormes ganas de tener un giratiempo. De ese modo no le hubiera preguntado a Rose qué le ocurría, o quizás él hubiera sido quien fue hacia Kate, para presentarse como el nuevo _amigo_ de su mejor amiga. E inclusive iría aún más atrás, a los años que decidió que estar con Lily valía la pena la pelea contra sus familias y los prejuicios sociales… O aún mejor, a la época de su niñez. Evitaría hacerse amigo de Zabini y su vida sería mucho más tranquila.

Se mordió la lengua lo suficientemente fuerte para quitar aquellos pensamientos de su mente. Por más patético que fuera por extrañar a un imbécil que lo había traicionado, no podía hacerse el desentendido. La pelirroja no estaba bien. Sus ojos estaban levemente enrojecidos y piel levemente pálida, como los de alguien que no hubiera podido dormir. El desacuerdo con su amiga parecía ser grave para estar de este modo.

-¿Y ése algo es…? –preguntó, llevando una de sus manos hacia su rostro. Le acomodó los rizos y dejó uno tras la oreja.

-Nada importante –repitió, moviéndose para apoyar su peso en el codo derecho y así mirarlo mejor. Ella tomó su brazo extendido y lo empujó, con una sonrisa-. ¿Quieres saber si ése _algo_ eres tú, no? ¡Oh, eres un egocéntrico sin remedio!

-No puedo evitarlo –se alzó de hombros-. El que tu amiga no quisiera matarme no significa que le caiga bien.

Lo último lo había dicho principalmente para seguirle el juego, pero no era totalmente falso. Si lo pensaba bien, era extraño que la chica aceptara fácilmente que Rose y él estuvieran juntos. No se trataba de tener pésima opinión de sí mismo para creer que era imposible que alguien se quedara con una buena impresión cuando lo conocía. Era posible que Kate notara que no era alguien malo, como ella mismo había dicho; pero no se trataba sólo de él. Estaba el hecho que él había sido novio de Lily Potter; y esto sumado al pasado entre sus padres y abuelos, no lo hacía la persona más idónea para estar con Rose… Y ni hablar de cómo la prensa reaccionaría cuando supiera qué ocurría entre un Malfoy y una Weasley. El revuelo mediático de su relación con Lily sería una nimiedad en comparación con esto.

¿Valía la pena soportar la oposición de las familias y la opinión negativa de la sociedad mágica en general, cuando ni siquiera ninguno había dicho que esto fuera algo serio y duradero? Ni la pelirroja o él habían mencionado lo que esperaban de… esto. Se besaban, se acostaban, estudiaban juntos y conversaban durante largas horas. ¿Acaso esto no era una relación? ¿Y si lo fuera, qué expectativas tienen? ¿Seguir en ella, hasta que salieran de la escuela? ¿O seguirían juntos incluso después de la graduación? ¿Y después qué? No eran novios, no hacían planes. No existía un _futuro_ entre ellos.

Con esto, ¿por qué Kate apoyaría a su mejor amiga a seguir viéndolo? No tenía sentido alguno que lo hiciera.

-Mi vida no gira en torno a ti, así que no te preocupes. No discutíamos por ti.

Aún cuando se notaba cansada, Rose esbozó una gran y sincera sonrisa. Su voz era segura.

-No hablábamos de ti –repitió, notando que su silencio contenía sus dudas al respecto. Se acercó y le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz-. En serio.

Cuando la chica lo miraba con aquellos grandes ojos verdes, con un cariño que le hacía difícil respirar; no podía evitar olvidar todas sus preocupaciones. Kate, Zabini, los Malfoy, y los Weasley simplemente quedaban relegados a sus últimas prioridades. Estaba aquí y ahora con Rose. Eso le bastaba para sentirse feliz.

Estuvieron un rato retozando en la cama hasta que la chica miró el reloj de pulsera del rubio y se levantó para comenzar a vestirse.

-Tengo que descansar –dijo ante las quejas del chico-, o si no me quedaré dormida y haré el ridículo ante mi grupo de estudio.

-Tal vez deberíamos haber traído los libros y así estudiamos juntos –alzó las cejas provocativamente, mientras la chica terminaba de colocarse la falda.

-Es tentador, pero no gracias –rió. Se colocó la blusa y comenzó a abrocharla. Scorpius le pidió que se acercara y ella le hizo caso, creyendo que quería arreglarle el cuelo de la blusa. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, la tomó por el codo y la tiró hacia sí, haciéndola caer de espaldas sobre la cama-. ¡Scorpius! –chilló, sorprendida. Él se colocó encima de ella, para evitar que escapara-. Realmente necesito concentrarme para-

-Vamos. Pronto vendrán los ÉXTASIS y no habrá tiempo para que nos veamos –dijo, sabiendo que su argumento era uno muy bueno. La temida ola de exámenes que los validarían como magos competentes ante el mundo mágico se acercaba, y con ello el tiempo que compartían iría haciéndose más escaso. Quería estar con ella lo más posible mientras no tuvieran que estar ocupados viviendo, respirando y pensado en los ÉXTASIS-. Y antes que lo digas, no me basta sólo con verte en la biblioteca mientras estudiamos. Eso lo sabes bien.

Después de un largo rato donde la chica se notaba lidiando con un conflicto interno, se resignó y aceptó quedarse un poco más.

-Pero con ropa. Tengo que asegurarme que sólo serán quince minutos, ¿vale? –le advirtió, cuando él volvió a acostarse bajo las ropas de la cama.

-Rose, me sorprenden tus palabras –bromeó, alzándose de manos como si fuera la persona más inocente del mundo-. ¿Tan poca confianza tienes en ti misma para mantener tus manos alejadas de mí?

-Y ya estoy lamentando la decisión –torció los ojos mientras gateaba hasta llegar a su lado.

Scorpius levantó las sábanas y la obligó a acostarse bajo ella. Ella se rió por la improbable posibilidad de resfriarse cuando la temperatura en aquella habitación no era baja. De todos modos le hizo caso y apoyó su cuerpo contra el colchón, dejando su cabeza sobre el pecho del chico.

Se sumergieron en un silencio muy cómodo. El rubio comenzó a jugar con los rizos de Rose, enredándolos entre sus dedos como si fueran anillos. Le gustaba la sensación que le provocaba estar con ella. No solía ser una persona tranquila. Al menos no en cuanto a sus pensamientos. Siempre tenía que estar pensado en algo: en cómo sentirse menos afectado por la desaprobación constante de su abuelo, en el mejor modo de evitar sentirse aludido por las miradas que los nietos e hijos de personas asesinadas y torturadas en las previas guerras le ofrecían; en cómo no desear en tener eternas conversaciones con Zabini o vivir aquellas memorables noches donde él se emborrachaba y Scorpius debía ayudarlo a regresar a su cama mientras su amigo empezaba a cantar, cambiando las letras y personajes de las canciones para que ellos fueran los protagonistas… Pensar, pensar, pensar. Sus pensamientos le hacían difícil relajarse y le costaban varios minutos, inclusive horas, de sueño.

Pero teniendo el cálido cuerpo de Rose a su lado y sus rizos acariciando su pecho, se sentía viviendo en la calma absoluta.

Rose, Rose. Rose Weasley. ¿Quién lo hubiera imaginado? Tres, casi cuatro meses atrás estaba sumergido en una depresión porque Lily Potter lo había engañado con su mejor amigo. Y ahora volvía a ser feliz, ni nada más ni nada menos con su prima.

Rose siempre fue la más callada de todos los primos. Al menos esa impresión tenía cuando tenía la oportunidad de compartir con el clan Potter. Nunca había sido pesada ni desagradable con él, pero jamás habían conversado más allá de tres frases, las cuales se relacionaban a la escuela. ¿Había habido una razón para que no se _conocieran_ antes? Le parecía muy raro que no se hicieran amigos inmediatamente, cuando ambos tenían el mismo gusto por aprender y personalidades que congeniaban tan bien. La única respuesta que venía a su mente era que Rose no era cercana a Lily, sino a Albus. Y aunque el chico fuera simpático y compartiera bastante con él, eso no quería decir que ella también debiera hacerlo.

Que debiera hacerlo… que debieran hacer. ¿Deberían definir lo que eran, no? Era normal que lo hicieran. El colocar límites siempre ayudaba a evadir posibles conflictos. Sin embargo, el hacerlo implicaba que deberían ser sinceros respecto a lo que esperaban del otro. ¿Esperaba estar con ella hasta que se aburriera? ¿Necesitaba que estuviera a su lado por siempre?

_No estoy aburrido de ti. No creo que nunca lo haga._

-Tengo sueño –la escuchó musitar. Scorpius entonces la escuchó un largo bostezo. Fue entonces cuando las esferas flotando sobre ellos comenzaron a apagarse, hasta dejar la habitación a oscuras-. Te odio.

-Yo también –respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

No había planes para el futuro, ni palabras para definir lo que eran. ¿Era tan malo aquello? ¿Por qué se estaba preocupando de sobremanera por asuntos que ni siquiera ocurrían? Rose no había expresado molestia ante esto… pero aquello no significaba que no lo estuviera.

Y de nuevo volvía a cuestionar. Scorpius estaba seguro que su peor defecto era el _pensar_. Le gustaba pensar y _preocuparse_ demasiado.

No supo si fue su propio cansancio o la tranquila respiración de la chica, pero sus ojos se hicieron más pesados y ya no pudo seguir abriéndolos de vez en cuando para comprobar que la chica siguiera durmiendo sin preocuparse por salir corriendo a estudiar.

Todavía quedaba tiempo, ¿verdad? Quedaban horas, días y semanas para poder darle un nombre a lo que eran y decirse lo que esperaban en el futuro… Por ahora podía simplemente disfrutar de tener a Rose en sus brazos. El presente era realmente bueno.

Y se sostuvo a aquel pensamiento hasta quedarse profundamente dormido.


	12. Desactivación

_N/A: Espero que todos estén muy bien :)_

_Mil gracias por sus palabras e apoyo incondicional a través de los reviews. De verdad me hace muy feliz saber cuánto disfrutan de los personajes y el fic en general. Y le doy la bienvenida a los nuevos lectores (no creo que hayan hombres, pero nunca está de mal prevenir antes de lamentar)._

_Como bien dijo Scorpius al final del primer capítulo, "ellos habían comenzado a trazar su propio círculo". A partir de este capítulo comenzarán a aparecer simbolismos (unos muy textuales y otros no tanto) que representan la figura de la que habló el rubio. ¡Estoy muy emocionada! Por fin hemos llegado al punto donde ocurre _mucho_, _todo_ es importante. Es decir, hay una explosión de todas las cosas que nuestro protagonista ha querido evitar afrontar._

_Acerca de la última escena, y el capítulo en general, debo decir que sería bueno que mantuvieran en mente que todo está escrito desde el punto de vista de Scorpius. Como muy bien dice el chico en alguna parte: las palabras son complicadas porque pueden ser malinterpretadas. O en este caso, cambian de significado según cuál sea el personaje que mejor conoce el narrador. Así que les aconsejo que si pueden, lean la última escena nuevamente luego de leer el capítulo. Con el siguiente capítulo, entenderán por qué._

_Por cierto, el capítulo es de 22 páginas de longitud (escribo con letra Verdana, número 9), así que… es _bastante_ largo._

_¡Saludos y disfruten esta entrega!_

* * *

**XII: Desactivación**

Nadie le había dicho que estar trabajar con Leighton McConkey sería un dolor de cabeza. El profesor Longbottom los había emparejado para una pequeña actividad que sólo demoraba tres horas, pero por culpa de la chica, la planta que cultivaban comenzó a contaminar la tierra en la que estaba plantada y prácticamente mató el resto de plantas que crecían a su alrededor. Las otras cinco parejas habían alcanzado a extraer las hojas de sus cultivos, por lo que los únicos que debían volver a repetir el crecimiento eran ellos dos.

-Es sábado –musitó bostezando la chica. Miraba ansiosamente el reloj de su muñeca-. Tengo mejores cosas que hacer, como _dormir_, que esperar a que des hojas.

Scorpius ni siquiera se molestó en voltear los ojos. Sería un gasto de energía innecesario. Si ella creía que amenazando a la planta, ésta crecería… era su problema.

Había pensado en que aquel sábado podría descansar y avanzar un poco en sus estudios para los ÉXTASIS, pero se vio atrapado en el invernadero número dos con la mejor amiga de Carrow. Es decir, con la segunda chica más molesta de su casa. Ciertamente su sábado no podría haber empezado peor.

Después de dos horas, la maldita planta dio sus primeras hojas y ansiosos, ambos comenzaron a cortarlas.

-Está muy bien –dijo el profesor Longbottom, viendo las hojas recolectadas en el mortero. Estaba vestido con ropas muggles. Seguramente había venido especialmente a la escuela esa mañana para poder supervisarlos. Scorpius se preguntó cómo podía mostrarse tan feliz cuando podría estar en su casa, descansando-. Es una cantidad suficiente para el trabajo de la semana siguiente.

-Si no fuera porque esas hojas las usaremos en la evaluación de los ÉXTASIS, créame que no me habría levantado de mi cama –comentó altivamente la chica.

Si Scorpius fuera el profesor, le restaría como mínimo cien puntos a su casa por aquella actitud tan pedante. Sin embargo, Longbottom le dirigió una mirada divertida y esperó a que terminaran la recolección para enviarlos a disfrutar de su sábado. A veces no entendía cómo el hombre podía ser tan paciente. Por su personalidad tan amable, era considerado uno de los profesores favoritos incluso de los estudiantes que no cursaban Herbología después rendir los TIMOS.

Cuando hubieron finalizado, Leighton estiró los brazos hacia adelante:

-¡Por fin! –empezó a colocarse su chaqueta y la bufanda. Scorpius tomó el mortero y se lo llevó al profesor, que estaba al otro lado del lugar alimentando a los geranios con colmillos.

-Gracias, señor Malfoy –recibió el aparato con las hojas-. Muy buena suerte en el partido contra Hufflepuff –añadió, mientras ambos se iban.

A modo de respuesta, la chica se giró y le sonrió. Scorpius simplemente siguió caminando, dejando atrás el invernadero.

Febrero había traído mucha lluvia. La semana anterior hubo un aluvión, y ahora hacía un frío que congelaba los huesos. Había agradecido que el profesor Longbottom los citara a la diez. No quería volver a caer resfriado porque tuvo que atravesar todos los jardines en la mañana. Más que los síntomas, era la poción para recuperarse lo que le molestaba. Aquel líquido pegajoso tenía un sabor desagradable.

Quería llegar tan rápido al castillo, que no vio una poza de lodo y hundió el pie izquierdo en ella.

-¿Por qué no miras por donde pisas, Malfoy? –preguntó melodiosamente Leighton apareciendo tras de él y la escuchó reírse mientras seguía su camino.

Reprimiendo una maldición, sacó el pie de la poza. No había alcanzado a hundirlo hasta los tobillos, pero su zapato estaba arruinado.

¡Lo que le faltaba! A una mañana completa, un sábado, en el invernadero y con la compañía de una idiota, debía añadirle barro en el pie. Al parecer el día no iba mejorando en absoluto.

Se dispuso a sacar su varita para limpiarse cuando escuchó a alguien llamarlo:

-Malfoy –todo el cuerpo se le tensó y se quedó inmóvil. _Mi día no puede ser tan malo_. Olvidando por completo el zapato sucio, comenzó a caminar-. ¡Malfoy!

Tom Zabini lo había alcanzado y estaba en frente de él, bloqueándole el paso. Respiraba agitadamente, como si hubiera corrido. A pesar de su notorio cansancio, el joven le ofreció una tímida sonrisa y le tendió la mano.

-¿Qué quieres? –inquirió el rubio, observando con burla el gesto.

-Eh… -al notar que no le estrecharía la mano, ésta se la llevó al pelo y se lo desordenó-. ¿Cómo estás?

-No muy bien –respondió honestamente. Si creía que estar con Leighton McConkey toda la mañana de un sábado era horrible, entonces no sabía cómo describir lo que era tener que verle la cara a Zabini-. ¿Qué? Verte la cara no es necesariamente lo que hace un sábado ideal… O cualquier día de la semana –agregó, dando un paso hacia el lado y rodeándolo para retomar su camino.  
-Scorpius, espera.

Sus pasos comenzaron a disminuir de velocidad hasta que finalmente se quedó quieto. Scorpius cerró los puños, preguntándose por qué se quedaba. ¿Qué podría decirle Zabini que no le hubiera dicho antes? Las disculpas, excusas, y demás explicaciones habían sido repetidas innumerables veces; y ninguna de ellas marcaría una diferencia.

El chico lo volvió a alcanzar, esta vez deteniéndose a su lado.

-Quedan casi tres meses para terminar la escuela y… -dio una larga exhalación que parecía un suspiro. Se notaba nervioso-. ¿Recuerdas cuán ansiosos esperábamos largarnos de este lugar?

El tema lo tomó desprevenido. Era extraño que no empezara con un "de verdad lamento mucho todo lo que ocurrió".

Los deseos de largarse de Hogwarts habían empezado en su primera semana de clases. Los comentarios y miradas despectivas de los estudiantes le habían confirmado que su estadía sería difícil; y aunque estaba preparado para ignorar todos los insultos y opiniones negativas que tuvieran sobre él (su familia, realmente), la verdad es que no quería vivir así por siempre. Serían siete largos años de soportar a personas que le odiaran por un pasado que ellos mismos ni siquiera habían vivido. Zabini le preguntó el primer viernes en la escuela si le emocionaba estar en el lugar. "Lo único que quiero es aprender, rendir los exámenes, y largarme de aquí" respondió, ganándose bromas de su amigo por ser tan estirado y amargado. "Igual te entiendo. Estar encerrados siete años, con las mismas personas, va a ser eventualmente aburrido" dijo después.

Scorpius frunció el ceño y preguntó:

-¿A qué viene tu repentino sentimentalismo?

-No quiero estemos así –se señaló a cada uno-. No quiero graduarme sabiendo que ya no somos amigos.

-¿Y qué harás al respecto? –inquirió con voz sorna. Obviamente había cambiado el modo, pero el discurso seguía siendo el mismo de siempre-. ¿Me pedirás disculpas nuevamente y haremos una promesa enlazando nuestros dedos meñiques, así…? –juntó sus propios dedos meñiques, ejemplificando el gesto que solían hacer los niños pequeños para hacer honor a sus promesas.

-Sería capaz de hacer un juramento inquebrantable con tal de arreglar el daño hecho, Scorpius.

Su cabello y ojos oscuros siempre le habían otorgado facciones duras. Si no sonreía, Zabini siempre parecía estar serio o enojado. Pero su mejor amigo lo conocía desde que eran niños y podía diferenciar sus expresiones a diferencia del resto de las personas. Al rubio le sorprendió notar que las palabras que habían salido de su boca no eran una broma. Desde su mandíbula apretada a sus ojos estaban sumamente abiertos, expectantes a la reacción del chico, decían que había hablado desde el corazón.

Un Juramento Inquebrantable… Su padre le había comentado que su anterior profesor de Pociones y jefe de casa, había hecho uno con la abuela Narcissa para protegerlo. Gracias a él, Draco Malfoy comenzó a cuestionarse si lo que los mortífagos hacían era correcto. También el hombre evitó que Lord Voldemort lo matara por no cumplir la orden de asesinar a Albus Dumbledore, tomando toda la culpa por no ser mejor profesor para el chico. De haber ocurrido lo contrario, de no haberlo protegido, Snape habría muerto de un modo mucho menos heroico: su corazón habría dejado de latir por la promesa rota.

La idea que encerraba aquel juramento lo hizo temblar.

-No seas imbécil –lo retó, enojado porque hubiera ocupado un algo tan grave como un juramento inquebrantable como medio para resolver el problema. De seguro moriría al día siguiente porque no sabía cumplir sus promesas-. Me traicionaste, Zabini. Punto final.

-Terminé con ella –saltó, como si aquella noticia nada nueva fuera su carta bajo la manga-. No podía seguir viviendo con la culpa y… Scorpius-

-_Malfoy_ –corrigió, apretando las manos-. Soy Malfoy para ti.

-N-no sé qué me pasó –explicó tropezándose con sus propias palabras-. No entiendo cómo pu-pude hacerte algo tan horrible. Es por eso que decidí terminar con Lily. Lo nuestro era… tóxico –hizo una pausa para recuperar el aliento-. Inició mal y siguió peor.

¿Y qué importaba si se había dado cuenta de ello? Él todavía fue engañado por su novia y su mejor amigo… Ya no había amistad entre ellos. ¿De qué servían esas explicaciones?

Ofreciéndole una mirada cansina, Scorpius volvió a retomar la caminata. No quería seguir perdiendo el tiempo en cosas inútiles.

Sin embargo, no sería fácil deshacerse de Zabini. El joven lo detuvo:

-¡Scorpius!

-No llames por mi nombre –fijó su mirada la mano del chico que agarraba su brazo-. Quítame las manos de encima –dijo, apretando los dientes.

-¿Cuántas veces tengo que disculparme? –Zabini bajó la voz al notar que una pareja aparecía en el lugar, caminando cerca de ellos-. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que todo vuelva a ser como antes?

-Déjame, o te obligaré a que me sueltes –insistió, levantando levemente su brazo.

Evidentemente desesperado por la falta de una respuesta satisfactoria, el joven gritó:

-¿QUÉ MIERDA QUIERES QUE HAGA?

¿Qué podía hacer? No podía manejar el tiempo y así retrocederlo. E incluso en posesión de un giratiempo, Scorpius no olvidaría lo ocurrido. ¿Cómo sería posible volver a fingir que todo estaba bien entre ellos, cuando siempre sabría que su amistad no valía _nada_? Cada vez que estuvieran juntos pensaría que era una mentira, una actuación de su parte. Quién sabía desde cuándo había empezado a ver a Lily más que como la novia de su mejor amigo. Durante meses lo escucho y dio consejos sobre su relación. Por un lado era el carismático y paciente confidente, mientras que después lo apuñalaba por la espalda y se encontraba con Lily a escondidas. Los "todo mejorará", "ten paciencia", "ustedes se quieren, superarán este problema" no eran más que una farsa. No cabía duda que su amistad fue real, pero terminó convirtiéndose en una gran mentira.

Nada. No había _nada_ que pudieran hacer para regresar todo a lo que llamaban antes normalidad.

Enfurecido, Scorpius lo empujó con todas sus fuerzas.

Una pareja caminaba cerca de ellos. Al escuchar el escándalo, sus cabezas voltearon hacia ellos y los miraron desde la distancia.

Zabini dio trompicones hacia atrás, pero se mantuvo en pie.

-¡No te tenías que meter con la que era mi novia! –Scorpius explicó la única verdad tras todo lo sucedido.

-¡Scorpius!

De todas las personas sobre la faz de la tierra, el que menos tenía derecho de llamarle por su nombre de pila era él. ¡Qué desfachatez!

Sin poder soportar más sus súplicas, el rubio acortó la distancia que los separaba de una zancada y le pegó un puñetazo en la mejilla.

¿Qué rayos había hecho? ¿De verdad le había pegado a Zabini? ¿Acaso era una bestia o qué?

El moreno giró el rostro y se lo tocó. Lo miró por unos segundos con profundo odio y corrió así él, abrazándolo por el pecho y haciendo que chocara con el costado derecho del cuerpo contra el tronco de un grueso árbol.

-Eres un maldito traidor –gimió el rubio, sintiendo que no podía respirar. Lo empujó y una vez que Zabini retrocedió un paso, volvió a pegarle en la cara-. ¿Tanto querías revolcarte con ella que tuviste que traicionarme?

Lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa. Zabini envolvió las manos en sus muñecas y comenzó a presionar, impidiéndole hacer un movimiento más brusco.

-Nunca quise que esto terminara así…

-Hay un millón de chicas en el mundo –escupió Scorpius, al borde de las lágrimas. ¡Mierda! No podía llorar. _No puedo llorar ahora_-. ¿Por qué debías fijarte en ella y romper nuestra amistad?  
-¡No lo sé! –soltó con la voz ahogada-. ¡No sé por qué hice tan estúpido! –movió la cabeza de un lado a otro-. ¡Fui un imbécil!

Su puño chocó contra su rostro una y otra vez. Perdió la cuenta después de seis.

¿Por qué rayos tenía que venir así, tan demandante, como si debiera darle otra oportunidad? ¿Y de qué servía cuando nada volvería a ser igual? Aquella noche que vio a su mejor amigo besándose con su ex novia, supo que él había tomado la decisión de abandonarlo. Ya no había vuelta atrás: Zabini escogió a Lily por sobre él. ¿Cómo mierda creía que podrían volver a ser _amigos_ después de eso?

Lo peor era que una parte de él quería decir que sí. "Sí, quiero que todo sea como antes". Si tan sólo existiera la posibilidad que aquella idea fuera cierta… aceptaría sus malditas disculpas y trataría de vivir como antes. Se harían bromas, conversarían entre clases, se quejarían sin cesar sobre nimiedades, y jugarían snap explosivo hasta que uno se rindiera y aceptara ser llamado un perdedor con tal de no seguir jugando. Su vida volvería a ser tan simple y agradable como antaño.

Las rodillas del chico se doblaron y Scorpius lo soltó, dejando que cayera al suelo.

-Sí que lo eres –dijo entre bocanadas de aire. Tenía una de las comisuras de los labios sangrando, y uno de los ojos lo tenía hinchadísimo-. Espero que te vayas a la mierda, Zabini.

Sin siquiera ofrecerle otra mirada de desprecio, el rubio se dio media vuelta y lo dejó acostado sobre el pasto.

Por suerte Zabini no lo volvió a llamar ni intentó detenerlo de algún modo. No sabía si era por lógica o porque no podía hablar (los nudillos de dolían, así que debió haberle dado un puñetazo en la mandíbula). Si lo hubiera hecho, estaba seguro que haría algo muchísimo peor que simplemente pegarle… Nunca había tenido tantas ganas de usar una maldición imperdonable. Tenía la varita en el bolsillo de su túnica. ¿Por qué no lo había hecho?

_Porque el imbécil no lo vale. Él no lo vale._

Exactamente. No valía ni un segundo de su tiempo, y sin embargo, se había dejado descontrolar así. No tenía idea de la razón por la cual permaneció en el lugar cuando Zabini lo llamó. El encuentro terminaría mal sin lugar a dudas… Qué estúpido por engañarse así. Quería creer en él, deseaba volver al pasado. O simplemente quería escucharlo una vez más para verlo humillarse y rogar por una amistad perdida. Así Scorpius recordaría que no podrían volver a ser como antes.

La pareja que momentos antes había aparecido en los jardines pasó por su lado corriendo. Scorpius creyó escuchar a la chica decir "¡Por Merlín, está sangrando!"… Había olvidado que había personas que podían verlos. Esbozó una sonrisa y hasta le dieron ganas de reír. ¡Todo el mundo corría a ayudar al imbécil de Zabini, mientras que nadie se tomaba la molestia de preguntarle si estaba bien! La víctima en todo esto era él, pero a nadie le importaba. La vida era realmente muy cruel.

_Es su culpa si termina en la enfermería. Le advertí que me dejara en paz._

Miró su mano mientras entraba al castillo. Los nudillos los tenía rojos y le dolían. Tendría que preparar una pomada y untársela para prevenir que se inflamarán.

No ése era el único dolor, sino que también la cabeza le estaba comenzando a molestarle. Zabini le había arruinado un día aparentemente ordinario y tranquilo. Quizás hasta la semana o el mes, porque pronto los testigos que vieron la pelea comenzarían a esparcir la noticia (si es que no lo estaba haciendo en ese momento) y la escuela volvería a tener otro capítulo en la historia del triángulo amoroso favorito de todos. De seguro la directora les escribiría a sus padres o de algún modo ellos se enterarían del enfrentamiento, y la sola idea de recibir un vociferador de su parte le hacía palpitar dolorosamente las sienes.

Exhaló profundamente para tratar de tranquilizar sus pensamientos, pero fue una peor idea: sintió una punzada en el pecho. Se llevó una mano a la zona y reprimió un gemido. Parecía que su antes mejor amigo le había roto una costilla cuando lo empujó contra el árbol.

_Imbécil. Espero que la cara le quede deformada de por vida._

Cuando estaba llegando a la entrada de las mazmorras, vio a un grupo de sus compañeros de casa vestidos con ropa muggle. Evidentemente eran los que comprarían la comida y alcohol para la fiesta que Slytherin organizaría después del partido de quidditch contra Hufflepuff, ya que no había otra razón para estuvieran tan atentos a las personas a su alrededor y tuvieran que ocupar aquel vestuario para pasar lo más desapercibidos posibles en Hogmeade.

No lo había pensado antes: Zabini era el capitán del equipo de quidditch. ¡El muy idiota le había buscado pelea el mismo día del partido!

Apretando las monedas que tenía en el bolsillo, se apresuró hacia ellos.

-¡Hey, ustedes! –los llamó.

-¿Malfoy? –preguntó el chico con cabello rizado. Debía ser de tercer o cuarto año.

Mientras todos intercambiaban miradas confusas para luego observarlo a él como si fuera un bicho raro, él sacó la mano derecha del bolsillo y se la extendió al niño que le había hablado:

-¿Puedes comprarme lo mejor que encuentres?

-¿S-sí? –tartamudeó, abriendo los ojos enormemente al ver los ocho galeones en su mano. El resto de chicos estaban igual de sorprendidos-. ¿Qué quieres? –preguntó, aceptando las monedas.

-Lo que sea, pero no cerveza de mantequilla. Quiero algo fuerte y bueno –dijo muy serio-. Y me lo traes a mí, ¿está bien? No importa si con el cambio compras algo para ti y tus amigos, o para la fiesta, o qué sé yo –entrecerró los ojos y sonrió. El chico se encorvó, aparentemente miedoso por su repentino cambio de actitud-. Si no recibo lo mejor y si veo que tomaron aunque sea un sorbo, me enojaré bastante. ¿Y ya sabes lo que ocurre cuando me enojo, no? –todo Slytherin sabía que había hecho a Carrow llorar hacía unas semanas atrás. El grupo entero asintió rápidamente-. Bien. Gracias, chicos.

No esperó alguna respuesta y siguió caminando, adentrándose en las mazmorras. Prefería usar una de las pociones del profesor Slughorn parea sanar su costilla rota antes que encontrarse con Zabini en la enfermería.

Ése día continuaría siendo una locura y realmente no podía afrontarlo estando sobrio. Si la vida se estaba riendo de él, entonces haría lo mismo. Esto era una guerra.

* * *

-Scorpius Malfoy…

El aludido movió la cabeza y miró (para su desgracia) a la dueña de aquella dulzona voz: Carrow estaba frente a él, con una mano sobre las caderas y otra moviendo en círculos una botella de cerveza de mantequilla.

Al ver la bebida de la chica, la garganta se le secó y se llevó a los labios el whiskey de fuego que había dejado a su lado hacía un par de segundos. El líquido le quemó lentamente y cerró los ojos, disfrutando de la extraña sensación en su boca.

-_Malfoy_ –¡Había olvidado a Carrow! Le dedicó una mueca a modo de respuesta. La rubia no lucía satisfecha, pero al menos había conseguido llamar su atención-. Así que, dime, guapo… -dio un paso y puso una de sus manos sobre la rodilla izquierda del joven. Scorpius casi se atragantó con el nuevo sorbo que le daba al whiskey. Bajó la botella y enarcó las cejas, descolocado por el extraño movimiento de su compañera-. ¿Cómo lo estás pasando?

-Mi noche estaba siendo genial hasta que te acercaste a mí, Carrow –contestó con completa honestidad. Sintió las uñas de la chica hundirse momentáneamente sobre su piel, pero pronto la mano comenzó a subir por sobre su muslo-. ¿Qué mierda crees que estás haciendo?

-¿Llamando tu atención? –preguntó inocentemente. Parpadeó varias veces, como para dar la apariencia de una niña inocente. El rubio lanzó una carcajada-. Vamos, eres un hombre. No puedes negar que te gusta…

-Los rumores son ciertos, ¿no? Eres la prostituta de Slytherin –la mención de su fama en la casa la hizo detenerse. El chico sonrió al notar que su expresión se tornaba seria y herida. Se inclinó, hasta que sus ojos estuvieron a la misma altura-. Sé que todavía quieres estar con mi amigo. Eres patética, ¿lo sabes? –la escuchó tragar saliva sonoramente-. Pero lo eres aún más cuando estás tan… _cariñosa_ conmigo y Bulstrode está observándonos.

Giró lentamente la cabeza hacia el lugar que el rubio miraba y luego de unos segundos su blanquecina piel se hizo más pálida y con el fuerte color rojo de su lápiz labial, la chica adquirió la imagen de un vampiro. Bulstrode estaba al otro lado de la sala común, junto a la mesa de la comida, rodeado de algunos compañeros de curso. El joven los estaba mirando fijamente. Scorpius reconoció que estaba más curioso por verlo con Carrow que preocupado por sus ganas de pillarse una borrachera, lo cual era un alivio. Ya no quería volver a escuchar las palabras "inmaduro" ni "idiota" nuevamente de su parte.

El rubio volvió a prestarle atención a Carrow y bufó, hastiado de tener que presenciar otra de sus escenas. Tenía la expresión de alguien que hubiera cometido un tremendo crimen y fuera a ser sentenciada a Azkaban de por vida. ¡Cómo si Bulstrode realmente se fuera a sentir dañado porque ella estuviera encima de él!

-Ahora que ya sabes que no caeré en tus jueguitos –quitó la mano de la chica de su muslo y con el brusco movimiento, la obligó a retroceder un paso-, sería lo lógico que me dijeras _con palabras _qué mierda quieres.

-Eres un imbécil de primera –murmuró, fulminándolo con la mirada. Respiró un par de veces antes de continuar:-. Todavía nadie sabe quién dejó a Zabini en la enfermería… O mejor dicho –le ofreció una gran sonrisa-, nadie de nuestra casa todavía sabe que fuiste tú.

Volteando los ojos, Scorpius volvió a beber de su botella. Obviamente la reina de los chismes debía estar enterada de todo. Y se notaba tan orgullosa por estar al tanto del último acontecimiento de su vida.

-Cualquiera diría que estás enamorada de mí con cuanta atención le prestas a mi vida, Carrow.

-Oh, vamos, no te hagas el desentendido –dio una mirada hacia la sala común, deteniéndose especialmente donde el equipo de quidditch celebraba la victoria-. ¿Sabes que todos te harán la vida imposible cuando sepan que por tu culpa nuestro capitán no pudo jugar el partido, verdad? Toda eso de "soy tan genial, soy mejor que todos en esta casa" se acabará cuando tus compañeros comiencen a maldecirte y a acorralarte en los pasillos para cobrar venganza por amenazar la victoria de la Copa de las Casas.

No había que ser un genio para captar el subtexto de sus palabras. El mensaje era claro: estaba en sus manos la posibilidad de arruinar su imagen pública. La gran mayoría de estudiantes de Slytherin estaban enojados y tristes por haber perdido la oportunidad de ganar la Copa de las Casas. Pronto llegarían simplemente a resignarse ante la realidad. Sin embargo, si llegaban a saber que el mejor jugador del equipo no pudo jugar por su culpa… La historia sería muy distinta. Aquellas personas que se alimentaban del triunfo de unos pocos, que gozaban de ver un deporte insignificante, y que se jactaban de ser partícipes de los partidos; encontrarían alguien a quien dirigir la rabia de la derrota. Lo mejor de todo sería que por fin podrían desquitarse por los comentarios y miradas sarcásticas que les había dirigido durante todos los años de escuela. Sería la venganza de Slytherin contra Scorpius Malfoy, el primogénito de la familia más cobarde de mortífagos. Los Malfoy no sólo traicionaron al Señor Oscuro y a sus seguidores, sino que el más joven de ellos se había asegurado de hacerles ver a todos sus compañeros que eran irrelevantes y una escoria del mundo mágico. La deslealtad de sus abuelos y padre, y sus constantes aires de superioridad se verían enfrentados al resentimiento de los muchos hijos de ex mortífagos, de adherentes y retractores fervientes al régimen del Señor Oscuro.

Scorpius evitó lanzar una sonora carcajada y optó por beber un poco más de whiskey para mantener su boca ocupada. ¿Quién diría que se sería víctima de un chantaje por parte de la persona más inútil de toda la escuela?

Fingiendo nerviosismo, el chico preguntó:

-¿Y cuál sería el precio que debería pagar por tu silencio?

Carrow se irguió, claramente feliz por haber logrado su cometido. Una sonrisa se extendió en sus labios rojos. Era cómico que creyera que tenía la ventaja cuando ni siquiera sabía que su chantaje era ridículo. Se preguntó cómo alguien con tan poca percepción y lógica podía haber sido seleccionada para estar en Slytherin. La chica no tenía ni una gota de astucia.

Se llevó uno de sus rizos rubios tras la oreja y luego se cruzó de brazos, para decir en un tono condescendiente:

-Ya sabes que me gusta Bulstrode. Está claro que me encantaría que su mejor amigo le hablara bien de mí –hizo una pausa para mirarlo de pies a cabeza-. Y también… me gustaría una disculpa pública.

-¿Sí? –preguntó, tratando de no reírse-. ¿Por qué?

-¿Preguntas por qué? -frunció el ceño y lo miró con odio. No había sido hasta ese momento que el rubio notó que la etiqueta de la botella de cerveza de mantequilla estaba prácticamente hecha pedazos, gracias a las uñas de Carrow-. ¿No recuerdas que me humillaste públicamente hace semanas? –miró hacia ambos lados, antes de añadir en voz baja:-. Me dijiste que seguía a Bulstrode como una imbécil y que me creía con el derecho de preguntarte cosas personales.

-Eres más idiota de lo que pensaba –sonrió. La rubia abrió la boca temblorosa, sorprendida por su respuesta-. Realmente eres imbécil y patética, así que no puedo disculparme por eso. Y si Bulstrode ni siquiera te mira, es porque él también sabe qué tipo de chica eres –dijo resueltamente-. Y respecto a lo de Zabini… La verdad no me importa lo que piense el resto. Queda poco para no ver más a estos perdedores, así que lo que opinen de mí me tiene sin cuidado.

-¿Estás hablando en serio? –preguntó con incredulidad.

Por primera vez en su vida estaba siendo tan honesto. Claramente faltaba añadir que en algún momento de su vida debería afrontar las consecuencias del pasado de su familia y que si este incidente era la catálisis, pues simplemente aceptaría todos los comentarios, miradas, golpes, puñetazos, y maldiciones que les enviaran a su familia y a él. No negaría nada ni tampoco se sentiría mal al respecto. Desde que supo de la existencia del Señor Oscuro y los mortífagos, Scorpius supo que este momento llegaría. La verdad le sorprendía que durante casi siete años no hubiera ocurrido aún. Pero no se lo diría a Carrow. Su inteligencia era demasiado limitada como para siquiera perder el tiempo en hacerle comprender su inminente destino.

Las personas que estaban cerca de la ventana dejaron de fingir que no estaban prestando atención a la conversación, voltearon las cabezas descaradamente al darse cuenta del rumbo que estaba tomando la conversación.

-Por supuesto –juntó las manos casi aplaudiendo. Se sentía entusiasmado de estar por fin dejar de actuar como si _nada_ ocurriera y _todo_ estuviera increíblemente bien-. Hubo más personas que vieron la pelea. Estoy seguro que algún Ravenclaw o Gryffindor en esta fiesta ya le está diciendo a nuestros queridos compañeritos lo que ocurrió en la mañana… Así que el precio que debería pagar por tu silencio, sería una estupidez porque no serviría de nada –se alzó de hombros, tratando de mostrarse apenado por haberle arruinado los planes-. Al final de la noche todos sabrán que le molí la cara a puñetes a Zabini, los Slytherin por fin podrán desatar su desagrado hacia mi persona, y tú todavía seguirás siendo tan imbécil como siempre.

Después de unos largos segundos donde parecía que iba a gritarle, la rubia se giró rápidamente y con sus rizos rebotando con cada paso, se alejó del lugar.

Dentro de unos minutos todos los presentes en la fiesta estarían al tanto de la pelea, gentileza de Carrow. Si pudiera apostar toda la fortuna de los Malfoy a que terminaría la noche ensangrentado, y con el rostro desfigurado por los golpes y maldiciones de sus compañeros de casa; entonces su familia sería eternamente millonaria. No necesitarían preocuparse de comprar empresas y pelear por más porcentajes de las ganancias de sus actuales negocios. Más de diez generaciones de Malfoy podrían vivir lujosamente sin problema alguno.

Sonrió mientras el whiskey le quemaba la garganta. Menos mal el alcohol estaba surtiendo efecto en su cuerpo y ya se sentía un poco mareado. Realmente no creía que podría soportar otro minuto más sobrio.

A pesar de haber perdido, la sala común de Slytherin estaba atiborrada de personas. Muchas eran novios o novias de algún compañero, que venía con sus amigos a dar muestras de ánimo. Era bastante estúpido, ya que su presencia no cambiaría el resultado del partido. Tal vez más que apoyo, venían a disfrutar del alcohol y comida gratis. Y de la fiesta en general, por supuesto. El centro de la sala había sido acomodado como pista de baile y prácticamente nadie más cabía dentro del lugar. Si no fuera por los semblantes sombríos de sus compañeros, la fiesta parecería una celebración de victoria.

Rodeando la pista de baile, Bulstrode se aproximó hacia él.

Scorpius rodó los ojos y exhaló pesadamente. ¿Acaso no podía disfrutar un momento a solas?

-Si vienes a decirme que debo ser una persona madura y solucionar los problemas con palabras, entonces… - movió su dedo índice en círculos-, date la media vuelta y déjame solo.

-Creo que el whiskey es el que dice eso, Malfoy.

-Bueno, él tiene la razón –le mostró la botella antes de beber su contenido.

Su amigo frunció el ceño e hizo un ademán de quitarle la botella, pero el rubio la dejó tras su espalda. Sin siquiera intentar tomarla, Bulstrode negó con la cabeza y se llevó una mano a la nuca. Parecía estar perdiendo la eterna actitud despreocupada y llena de calma que lo caracterizaba.

-¿Acaso quieres hacer un espectáculo? –preguntó, acercándose un poco más. Señaló con el mentón a las personas que los observaban-. Sé que no te importa, pero de todos modos no te gusta ser el tema de conversación.

-Bueno, tienen más drama del triángulo Scorpius-Potter-Zabini. No sólo les di otro tema de conversación además del quidditch, sino que ahora también pueden ver cómo ahogo mis penas con el señor Whiskey de Fuego –lanzó una carcajada y llamó al grupo de chicas que estaban en el sillón, mirándolo como si estuviera loco-. ¿No es cierto, guapas? Vamos, sigan hablando de mí. Saben que les _encanta_ chismear sobre la vida de los demás.

Bulstrode dio un paso, bloqueando la vista hacia el grupo de chicas y le tomó fuertemente el brazo, convirtiendo sus risas en quejidos de dolor.

-Estás comportándote como un imbécil.

-Bueno, tengo diecisiete años… Casi dieciocho. Tengo derecho a comportarme como uno, ¿no? –inquirió, abriendo exageradamente los ojos y parpadeó varias veces. Rose siempre hacía el mismo gesto para aparentar ser inocente-. Esta fiesta podría ser una despedida a los diecisiete y una bienvenida a la adultez.

-¿Qué? –el joven lo miró a los ojos, como tomando nota de su estado de ebriedad. Y era bastante avanzado, puesto le estaba comenzando a ser difícil enfocar la mirada-. No dices nada coherente.

-Y tú no dices nada divertido.

Se soltó de su amigo y se abalanzó hacia adelante, dejando que sus pies tocaran el suelo. Antes que su amigo pudiera hacer o decir algo, Scorpius terminó de beber lo que quedaba de whiskey de fuego.

Le dio la botella vacía y comenzó a caminar.

-¡Scorpius!

-Ándate a la mierda, Nathaniel –dijo por sobre su hombro, muy seguro que lo había oído.

Ya tenía suficiente con Zabini, y Carrow como para tener que seguir soportando al latero de Bulstrode. Y no era tan sólo aquel día. Durante semanas estuvo sumergido en la más profunda tristeza por sus problemas amorosos cuando perfectamente debería haber hecho esto: emborracharse y darle rienda suelta a sus emociones. Nunca antes se había sentido tan libre como ahora. No tenía que pensar en lo moralmente correcto, en las formalidades, e inclusive en lo que él mismo diría más tarde cuando sintiera el peso de la resaca y del arrepentimiento de sus acciones sobre sus hombros.

Mientras trataba de no acercarse a las bestias que saltaban en medio de la sala común, chocó con alguien que llevaba dos copas llenas de un líquido que no reconoció. El contenido de las copas terminó en el suelo.

-¿Qué mierda, Malfoy? –escuchó a la persona preguntar. No supo quién era, ya que Scorpius simplemente siguió caminando. No le apetecía disculparse-. ¡Hey, Malfoy, vuelve aquí!

El accidente quedó en el olvido. Al menos para él, ya que entre el gentío, seguramente le fue imposible a la persona alcanzarlo para exigirle una disculpa.

De pronto, el aire se hizo pesado y comenzó a sentir calor. Había demasiadas personas en un lugar tan pequeño. Se desabrochó algunos botones de la camisa.

-¿Scorpius?

Entre la masa de personas, apareció Albus Potter cargando apenas cuatro botellas de cerveza de mantequilla. Tenía una en cada mano y dos abrazadas a su pecho, por lo que se movió con cuidado para acercarse a él.

-Oh, ¡Albus! –le dio una palmada en la espalda a modo de saludo.

-¡No esperaba verte celebrando!

-Creo que ahora entiendo por qué la gente va a fiestas –asintió, sintiendo la boca seca. Ver lo que cargaba Albus le había abierto nuevamente la sed. O tal vez se trataba del hecho que no tuviera ánimos para ser simpático con el hermano de Lily. Le caía bien y por eso había preferido mantener la amabilidad entre ellos, pero muchas veces había querido preguntarle si Zabini era mejor cuñado que él, o por qué lo habían aceptado tan fácilmente cuando no había pasado ni dos meses de que Lily y él terminaran. Y justamente en esta noche estaba seguro que lo haría. Si lo hacía, el arrepentimiento del día siguiente sería aún peor-. Veo que tú también celebras el triunfo de las serpientes…

-Eh, sí –movió la cabeza y le sonrió a un chico que Scorpius reconoció como su amigo. El joven se aproximó y le quitó las cervezas de los brazos-. Me quedaré un rato aquí, así que llévalas… Vale, gracias -se despidió de su amigo-. Fue un muy buen partido –le ofreció una de las cervezas y Scorpius la aceptó. Las destaparon-. Es una pena que hayan perdido.

-Oh, vamos, ni que yo fuera uno de los jugadores –la voz en su cabeza que le repetía que se fuera del lugar inmediatamente comenzó a hacerse más inaudible a medida que el amargo sabor del lúpulo llenaba sus papilas gustativas-. Al que deberías decirle eso es a Bulstrode… si es que hubiera jugado.

Los ojos verdes de Albus se agrandaron levemente al captar el sarcasmo en su voz. Con una sonrisa incómoda y quizás nerviosa, dio un sorbo a su botella y dijo:

-Eres de Slytherin. Por supuesto que debo decírtelo.

-¿Sabes, Albus? –entrecerró los ojos y lo señaló con el dedo índice de la mano con la que sostenía la cerveza-. Eso se aplicaría a mí si realmente perteneciera a esta casa. La verdad es que más allá de la astucia, nunca he sentido que comparto algo con… -miró a su alrededor, deteniéndose momentáneamente en la figura de Carrow. La chica hablaba rápidamente mientras gesticulaba a sus amigas. Scorpius sonrió, sabiendo que la noticia se estaba comenzando a esparcir-, _ellos_.

-Nunca te había visto borracho –comentó, divertido-. Es… muy extraño.

-¿En serio? Yo me siento _genial_ –enarcó las cejas y dio tomó más cerveza-. ¿Y estás contento que por suma y resta de puntos, Gryffindor todavía puede ganar la Copa de las Casas?

-Te mentiría si dijera que no –admitió sonriendo.

-¿No es malo que te alegres de la desgracia de tu cuñado?

Siempre había sabido que en alguna ocasión le restregaría en la cara a Albus que su hermana era una zorra sin corazón. Lo dejó sin su mejor amigo, y ahora estaba fraternizando con el hermano de ésta. Cuán irónico era la vida. Si Albus resultaba tan parecida a Lily, entonces su amistad no era más que basura. Tal vez era mejor deshacerse de ella antes que se contaminara con ella. Después de todo, los padres no sólo heredaban su pasado, sino también la personalidad a sus hijos.

Albus tragó saliva y bajó la cabeza, evidentemente sorprendido por sus palabras tan directas y llenas de odio.

-Es decir, él está en la enfermería y tú estás celebrando –sonrió, sintiendo que su visión se volvía borrosa por unos momentos. Parpadeó un par de veces y cuando la patética imagen del joven apareció nítida ante él, levantó el brazo y chocó su botella contra la de él-. Hey, no te culpo. También lo estoy pasando bien a costillas de Zabini… ¡Un brindis por ello!

-¡Scorpius!

Bulstrode lo tomó del hombro y lo obligó a girarse hacia él. Se veía cansado y tenía la ropa muy arrugada. Seguramente no pensaba en volver a buscarlo, pero al notar hablaba con Albus se apresuró entre el mar de gente para detenerlo de hacer una locura. Su intento fue fútil, ya que el daño estaba hecho. Y aunque hubiera llegado a tiempo, dudaba que pudiera haber hecho algo para que no dijera nada.

Compartieron una larga mirada, en la que Scorpius vio la súplica de su amigo para que se detuviera. Por un segundo dudó si debía seguir. Podría ser simple: se iría a dormir, y luego al día siguiente culparía al alcohol por su actitud. Pero… eso no sería suficiente, ya que sus compañeros lo odiarían por enviar al capitán del equipo de quidditch a la enfermería (aunque realmente sería una excusa para vengarse por su actitud), y le seguiría doliendo el hecho que su mejor amigo optó por estar con una chica que por él.

Ya no había vuelta atrás. El tiempo para arrepentirse había quedado atrás y esa noche liberaría todos sus demonios.

-Albus, te presento a la persona más aburrida, fría y calculadora del mundo –pasando un brazo por los hombros de Bulstrode, lo giró hacia el Gryffindor. Ambos estaban en silencio, el primero por preocupación y el otro por consternación-. Bulstrode, te presento a mi casi amigo, y hermano de mi encantadora ex –soltó a su amigo y dio un paso hacia atrás-. Conózcanse, conversen, beban juntos y sean felices –movió la mano-. Yo me voy.

Se hizo paso entre las personas, ignorando los reclamos de a quienes empujaba para poder seguir adelante. Creyó escuchar a Bulstrode llamarlo un imbécil, lo cual podía ser verdad, pero estaba demasiado borracho como para estar seguro. Lo único que le preocupaba era escapar de aquel lugar. Estaba repleto de voces y risas que le hacían doler los oídos, y cuerpos sudorosos que se pegaban a él. Eso sumado a la alta temperatura y las fijas miradas cada vez más frecuentes de los presentes, lo asfixiaban. Un poco de aire le haría mejor.

Le costó llegar a la salida de la sala común, pero el esfuerzo valió la pena cuando sintió el frío de las mazmorras envolver su cuerpo. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó del cambio de ambiente.

En menos de veinticuatro horas había molido a goles a Zabini, puesto en su lugar a Carrow, y había dejado de dar una forzada simpatía a Albus Potter… Y se sentía liberado. Ya no tenía que fingir que el pasado no le importaba. ¿A quién engañaba? El pasado siempre lo seguiría, y acosaría su presente y futuro. Cada día le era más complicado convencerse a sí mismo que estaba bien y que el tiempo curaría las heridas. Estaba cansado de mentir, de fingir, de callar cuando tan sólo deseaba gritar.

Borracho de felicidad, Scorpius comenzó a reír. ¡Era libre!

Las pocas personas que estaban en el pasillo, mayoritariamente parejas, le dirigieron miradas extrañas. Sin mostrar un ápice de preocupación por esto, la gente empezó a entrar a la sala común.

-¿Qué le pasa a Malfoy? –susurró una chica-. ¿Está loco o qué?

-Loco de libertad –respondió el rubio, llevándose la botella a los labios y tomando un largo trago de cerveza de mantequilla.

-Yo diría que estás borracho.

Los pelos de sus brazos se erizaron al darse cuenta a quién pertenecía la voz. Casi se ahogó con el líquido en su garganta, pero afortunadamente tragó todo antes de comenzar a toser.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó entre tosidos.

Rose estaba junto a la entrada de la sala común. Le pareció extraño verla rodeada de las múltiples serpientes que decoraban la puerta circular, no sólo porque estuviera en un sector del castillo en el que nunca hubiera imaginado verla, sino que la expresión seria de su rostro calzaba perfectamente con el ambiente frío y hasta sombrío de la casa de Slytherin. La astucia nacía de la inteligencia, y quizás viceversa. No podía existir una sin la otra. Quizás Rose la pelirroja tenía una parte de serpiente que nadie más había notado.

-Mis amigos me animaron a venir y… El resto no importa –lo miró de pies a cabeza, deteniéndose en su camisa desabrochada y en su temblorosa mano aferrándose a la cerveza de mantequilla-. Albus me dijo que estabas borracho.

-¿Quieres? –apuntó la boca de la botella hacia ella-. Está buena.

-No.

Seguía borracho, de eso estaba seguro. Su visión no era completamente nítida y sentía que todo se balanceaba, como si estuviera en un barco que navegaba en una marea tranquila. Pero los deseos de descontrolarse, sin importar las consecuencias, comenzaron a mitigarse. Sus latidos se hicieron cada vez más lentos y la necesidad de llenar rápidamente sus pulmones de aire desapareció, así regularizando su respiración. Con cada paso que Rose daba hacia él, el rubio empezó a recuperar la calma y sus cinco sentidos.

Cuando la chica llegó a su lado, se cruzó de brazos y apoyó el hombro derecho en la pared. Scorpius notó que llevaba un delgado suéter y se preguntó si no tendría frío, pero optó por guardar silencio porque sabía que aquel comentario no la haría regresar a buscar algo más para abrigarse. No tenía idea de cuánto estaba al tanto, pero era evidente que estaba aquí para llamarle la atención. Y era patético, ya que en vez de irse como lo había hecho con Bulstrode, quería quedarse en aquel lugar porque deseaba estar con ella. No importaba si le repetía mil veces que era un imbécil e inmaduro. Después de todo el caos de aquel día y del resto que vendría en el futuro, necesitaba estar con Rose para sentir que todo podría estar bien.

-Qué raro que no quieras –comentó con una sonrisa. Ella alzó una ceja-. No digo que seas alcohólica ni nada, pero te he visto ahogarte en whiskey como una experta.

-Gracias por el cumplido –su tono dulce contrastaba con su semblante preocupado-. ¿Puedo saber por qué estás bebiendo? Porque por lo que sé, no te gusta el alcohol.

-Siempre hay razones –apoyó la espalda en la pared y giró un poco el cuerpo, quedando muy cerca de la chica-. Tú también las tienes.

-Es cierto, pero yo no voy riéndome sola en medio del pasillo o peleando con mi mejor amigo. ¿Qué ocurre, Scorpius?

¿Acaso era eso _todo_ lo que sabía? Dentro de las acciones del día, las peores eran dejar a Zabini en la enfermería y lanzar comentarios nada amables hacia su primo. Rose podía ser evasiva, pero nunca al grado de no abordar los verdaderos problemas que la afectaban directa o indirectamente. Si no lo había mencionado, entonces no estaba al tanto de lo demás que había hecho.

Y con la recuperación de sus sentidos, la voz en su cabeza volvió a hacerme más audible y clara. Scorpius respiró profundamente, sintiendo que todo a su alrededor comenzaba a moverse más rápido.

_Las consecuencias serán terribles._

-Vale, estoy en un momento de honestidad. Te lo diré –parpadeó, enfocando su mirada en el rostro de Rose. Cuando por fin lo hizo, notó que sus ojos estaban brillantes y el iris café de éstos tenía pequeños matices de color más claro, casi celeste-. Todo el mundo me tiene hastiado –el crepitar de las llamas lo desconcentró. Levantó la cabeza y vio que el fuego de la antorcha tras Rose peleaba para no apagarse-. Odio a mi familia, a los que alguna vez llamé amigos y a prácticamente toda esta maldita escuela –volvió a mirarla a ella y no pudo evitar sonreír-. Bueno, a excepción de ti.

De la única persona que no quería huir ni hacer daño, era ella. Sus pensamientos debían ser infantiles y poco lógicos. Sabía que cuando estuviera sobrio, se arrepentiría de todo lo dicho y hecho. O más bien, del modo en que ocurrió. No obstante, nunca lo estaría de lo que le estaba diciendo a Rose. Se podían contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que habían hablado sin sarcasmos ni dobles sentidos. Quería ser honesto con ella y no había mejor ocasión que ésta para serlo. Más tarde, sin el alcohol haciendo efectos en su mente, no se creía capaz de hacerle saber cuán importante era ella en su vida.

Haciendo una mueca, Rose se enderezó y le tomó el brazo por el codo:

-Estás borracho. Demasiado –hizo el ademán de caminar, pero él se quedó en su sitio. No le apetecía ir a ningún otro lugar. Al notar que sería inútil, la chica se contentó con dar un paso y quedar a una distancia que fácilmente se acortaría con un beso-. Creo que necesitas tomar aire fresco.

-¿De verdad el aire fresco mejoraría todo?

La mirada de Rose se suavizó al notar la resignación en su voz.

-No lo sé, pero te sentirás bien –respondió, tirando de su brazo-. Con la mente despejada, vas a poder pensar y-

-Quiero todo menos pensar, Rose. Por algo me emborraché... –estaba tan sumergido en la conversación, en sus emociones y en ella; que le tomó la mano que tenía sobre su codo y la acarició sin realmente pensar en que alguien los pudiera ver-. No sirve de nada salir a los jardines, respirar aire fresco, estar sobrio… Sería inútil porque de todos modos nada desaparecerá –Rose cedió ante sus caricias y volteó la mano, dejando que su palma abrazara la de él mientras sus dedos se enredaban. La respiración se le hizo más difícil, causando que su voz se tornara quebradiza-. Zabini sigue en la enfermería, mis compañeros me odian, soy el tema de conversación de la escuela, y no quiero ni imaginar en lo que harán mis padres cuando sepan que molí a golpes al hijo de uno de los mayores inversionistas y amigos de la familia…

_Todo será peor. Fue, es, y seguirá siendo horrible._

Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y los cerró, sintiéndose un imbécil. Había hecho lo que hacía tanto tiempo deseaba: encarar al pasado. En un principio se sintió liberado por no tener tapujos y hablar con la verdad, pero ahora… Ahora lo que era un en principio un desorden, se había transformado en un completo caos. Y con la magnitud de sus acciones, realmente sería imposible reparar el daño hecho.

Sintió la otra mano de Rose deslizarse por su quijada e inhaló con furia. No podía llorar. Ella no podía verlo así.

-Scorpius, mírame.

La obedeció y no supo qué había en la mirada de la chica. Tuvo la sensación de ser transportado en el tiempo, y estaba a mediados de octubre. Ambos estaban en la Torre de Astronomía y él le preguntaba si estaba segura; si no tenía miedo de repetir lo de la otra noche. Estaba inquieto por lo que darían pie a comenzar. Y ella, con el significado de su mirada oculto bajo un puñado de emociones que al sumarlas, no entregaba ningún resultado; se acercó y le dio su respuesta a modo de un beso.

Tenía miedo, tal como aquella vez. Sus pensamientos lo atormentaban, estaba seguro que cometía un error irreversible, y no sabía qué le diría ella. Pero a diferencia de esa ocasión, esta vez tenía la certeza que ambos estaban unidos por algo especial. Nunca lo habían expresado con palabras, pero sus acciones lo decían. Este sentimiento compartido le daba la pequeña esperanza que el error podría repararse y podría alcanzar la tranquilidad que desde siempre había querido tener.

La respuesta de Rose quedó en un pequeño hilo de voz cuando unos gritos irrumpieron en el lugar:

-¡Albus, Hugo; déjenme!

Esto debía tratarse de una pesadilla. O un muy bien caso de la vida mofándose de él en su propia cara, lo cual no era de extrañarse. La vida se divertía con él desde que su mejor amigo lo traicionó. Tal vez antes, desde que decidió responder el tímido comentario de Lily Potter hacía dos años atrás en una fiesta del Club de las Eminencias. E incluso la vida se determinó a joderlo desde el inicio: nada mejor que saber que tus padres y abuelos se llenaron las manos de sangre por subyugarse a la sed de poder del criminal más grande en la historia del mundo mágico.

Lily respiraba agitadamente, mientras sus ojos estaban fijos en él. Tras ella estaban su hermano Albus y Hugo Weasley. Ambos se lanzaban miradas cómplices. El pelirrojo trató de obligar a Lily a regresar, pero antes que la chica pudiera moverse, Albus le tomó el brazo y negó lentamente con la cabeza. Más que un gesto de venganza por como lo había tratado anteriormente, Scorpius supo que había detenido a su primo de hacer algo inútil: detener a Lily. Si había una característica que no sabía si era una cualidad o defecto de la chica, era que cuando comenzaba algo, nunca se rendía en terminarlo. Y con esto no había excepción.

El pulso y respiración del rubio comenzaron a acelerarse, dejando la calma como un estado pasajero. Los ojos llenos de lágrimas de la joven lo enfurecieron.

-Eres un inmaduro –dijo casi escandalizada-. Nunca creí que pudieras comportarte como un salvaje.

-¿Y por qué crees que me importa lo que pienses de mí? –respondió con sorna.

-Scorpius, por favor. Alguna vez te importó y a mí también lo que pensaras de mí… -inhaló sonoramente antes de dar un paso hacia adelante, acercándose a él-. Fuiste importante para mí y de verdad me duele ver lo que estás haciendo.

-Si deseas una disculpa por moler a golpes a tu novio, entonces… -contorsionó su boca en una exagerada mueca, y se llevó la mano que tenía libre bajo el mentón. Mientras fingía estar pensando, sintió que Rose rompía el contacto entre sus dedos entrelazados y luego, bajó el brazo, dejando de aferrarse a su codo-. _No_ –sonrió y chistó la lengua-. No me arrepiento y si me dieran la posibilidad de hacerlo de nuevo, lo haría mil veces.

-¡No puedo creer que seas tan infantil!

-Y yo no creía que podías ser una zorra sin corazón –sentenció amargamente.

Sus palabras provocaron que un enorme silencio se cerniera sobre ellos. Hugo ya no hacía amagos de detener a su prima, sino que estaba atentamente observando lo que muchos llamarían la confrontación del siglo. _Potter contra Malfoy_. Ambos apellidos enfrentados nuevamente después desde hacía varios años, pero esta vez en un contexto más personal y digno de una novela rosa barata.

Desde que vio a Zabini y Lily besarse la misma noche que él había terminado con ella, nunca la había confrontado. A pesar de aún quererla y extrañarla, evitar a la pelirroja fue lo primero que aprendió a hacer. La humillación y dolor de la traición eran muchos más poderosos que sus deseos de regresar el tiempo a la época donde ambos eran una pareja feliz. Durante todos estos meses guardó muchos pensamientos, la mayoría siendo recriminaciones y preguntas que sabía que nunca conseguirían respuesta. No al menos que tuviera el valor de plantarse frente a la imbécil que le había quitado su mejor amigo.

Antes de formular alguna de sus tantas preguntas o de exigirle que desapareciera de su vista (porque francamente, su presencia le aumentaban los mareos y no quería vomitar), notó que la expresión del rostro de la chica cambió de frustración a sorpresa. Su ceño de relajó y las cejas se arquearon, mientras su boca dejó de temblar para quedarse un poco abierta. Su mirada estaba puesta sobre él, pero no en _él_…

A pesar de haber dejado de tomarle el codo, Rose permaneció a su lado sin moverse un centímetro. Sus brazos se rozaban imperceptiblemente. Además, ambos tenían sus cuerpos girados de tal modo que sólo bastaba que movieran las cabezas para quedar frente a frente, a una distancia que no encajaba con la frase "sólo somos conocidos que charlábamos un rato".

Scorpius sintió un leve dolor en el pecho cuando Rose dio un paso hacia el lado, alejándose de él. De repente, sintió que los pulmones se incrustaban contra las costillas.

No fue Lily la única que notó la manera tan cercana en la que estaban, sino que Albus y Hugo los miraban con asombro. En el rostro del mayor no había confusión como tenía el del pelirrojo. Seguramente estaba pensando que ellos, Scorpius y Rose, no era realmente una sorpresa. Después de todo, hacía mucho tiempo al rubio le costaba guardar las apariencias en público cuando tenía a la joven cerca. Tal vez lo que había en su semblante era dolor. Al menos eso podía concluir Scorpius al observar sus tristes ojos. Dolor por el secreto, dolor por la traición familiar que Rose había cometido, dolor por el acto repugnante de Scorpius al involucrarse con la prima de Lily; y dolor porque no había modo de que dos personas inteligentes como ellos previeran que esta relación traería sólo desastre a sus familias y a ellos mismos. Fueran cuales fueran los pensamientos de Albus, el joven se quedó en silencio con la mirada puesta sobre su prima.

-¿Por qué nos miras así, Lily? –preguntó Scorpius, enojado. La conversación sobre la paliza a Tom, sobre ella y él; no acerca de Rose-. No puedo negarme a tener que hablar contigo o Zabini, tengo que comportarme bien con ustedes, no puedo pegarle a Zabini… Exactamente, ¿qué hice de malo ahora?

-No puedes seguir así, Scorpius –dijo lentamente, como si le costara hablar.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Acaso sólo tú puedes robarme al que era prácticamente mi hermano? –lanzó una carcajada. Rápidamente caminó hacia Rose y la tomó por la cintura-. Hey, Rose –la miró. La pelirroja se veía asustada-. ¿Qué te parece si somos novios? –le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios. En el breve instante que duró el gesto, Scorpius se arrepintió enormemente de las palabras que había dicho. Su estómago comenzó a revolverse. ¡Era un imbécil! De todos los acontecimientos de aquella noche, lo que más quería deshacer era esa estúpida propuesta-. Así estaríamos a mano, ¿no, Lily? –preguntó, alejando su rostro del de la chica, y vio que los ojos de Rose estaban rojos y lleno de lágrimas contenidas.

_Perdóname. Nunca fue mi intención hacerte daño. No sé qué pasó. Sólo estoy fuera de control y no estoy pensando antes de hablar. Perdóname, por favor._

Por un momento deseó que los demás desaparecieran y que los únicos en aquel lúgubre pasillo fueran Rose y él. Necesitaba disculparse por haberla herido. Desde que tomó la decisión de dejarse llevar por la desinhibición del alcohol, siempre supo que terminaría peleando con Bulstrode, pondría en su lugar a Carrow, y se convertiría en el estudiante más odiado de su generación (y casa). Las últimas dos realmente no le importaban y una disculpa sincera con su amigo bastaría para resolver las consecuencias de su actitud irreverente. Y si de paso también arremetía contra algún Potter o amigo de Lily, e inclusive la misma Lily, entonces lo haría y aunque fuera difícil, al menos tendría la satisfacción de confesar sus verdaderos pensamientos. Pero Rose… A ella no quería hacerla sufrir. No porque una disculpa o el ofrecimiento de un borrón y cuenta nueva, no funcionarían con ella; sino por el simple hecho que ella no merecía ser herida por él. Y más allá de eso, no deseaba hacerlo. Sus sentimientos por ella eran demasiado fuertes como para pensar siquiera en que ella sería un daño colateral de su borrachera.

_Perdóname, Rose. Perdóname._

¿Dónde estaba esa voz en su cabeza que le advertía que no se comportara como un idiota cuando la necesitaba de verdad?

En cuestión de segundos, Scorpius pasó de estar observando arrepentido el rostro dolido de Rose a tener a Lily encima de él, golpeándole el pecho.

-¡Eres un cerdo! –chilló, cerrando los ojos-. ¡Eres un maldito cerdo!  
-¡Lily! –Albus y Hugo se aproximaron corriendo.

-¡Eres un cerdo!

Los puños de la joven caían sobre su pecho y hombros, cortándole momentáneamente la respiración. A pesar de esto, Scorpius no pudo evitar lanzar una carcajada.

-¡Cretino! –gritó enfurecida, golpeándolo más fuerte.

-¡Lily, detente! –Hugo la tomó por los hombros, tratando de apartarla. Ella se zafó, plantándole una patada tras la rodilla-. ¡Oh, mierda! –exclamó adolorido.

-¡No eres más que un imbécil! ¡IMBÉCIL!

La escena habría seguido por un tiempo indefinido, sino fuera porque alguien más intervino:

-Lily –Rose colocó un brazo entre Scorpius y ella, a la altura del pecho de éste. La chica se quedó con los puños en el aire y Rose aprovechó de dar un paso hacia adelante, interponiéndose por completo entre los dos-. No sigas.

No podía verle el rostro porque le daba la espalda, pero el rubio estaba seguro que la mirada de la chica debía ser bastante seria como para que Lily le hiciera caso.

Lentamente, la pequeña pelirroja comenzó a retroceder. Albus la miró atentamente, con el cuerpo tenso, como si esperara que en cualquier momento volviera a atacarlo. Se alejó hasta que su espalda chocó con Hugo. El chico se había retirado para ver el estado de su pierna (se veía rosácea, y tomando en cuenta que las antorchas no iluminaban muy bien, en realidad la debía tener rojiza, quizás con un poco de sangre por el delgado taco del calzado de Lily).

-Estoy harta, Scorpius –Scorpius dio un paso al lado, para mirarla mejor. Rose también hizo lo mismo, pero se dirigió hacia una pared. Mantener la mayor distancia entre ellos parecía ser una buena idea en ese instante-. Sabes muy bien que Tom y yo ya no estamos juntos. Y… -negó con la cabeza-. ¡Por la mierda! También sabes cuán culpables nos sentimos. Tom siempre quiso terminar, porque no se podía perdonar a sí mismo lo que te hicimos. Desde el _inicio_ supimos que… lo nuestro fue un error.

A pesar de la desesperación en su rostro, su voz era extremadamente calmada. Parecía estar haciendo todo el esfuerzo posible para no descontrolarse, como había hecho momentos atrás.

Con una mueca despreciativa, Scorpius dijo:

-Oh, por favor, no sigas –lo que menos necesitaba era terminar el día con Lily llorando, confesándole cuánto lo sentía y la tortura que era su vida desde que decidió iniciar con aquel endemoniado triángulo amoroso-. No soy tu terapeuta ni tu mejor amigo, Lily. No necesito tus-

-Y todo este tiempo, me he estado odiando a mí misma por lo que hice –continuó, ignorándolo. Suspiró, y por un segundo Scorpius creyó que empezaría a llorar. Pero los ojos de la chica estaban secos, y prosiguió con una voz más potente y segura:-. Me gustaría volver en el tiempo y hacer todo distinto… pero no se puede. Así como tampoco es posible controlar en quién se fija tu corazón –se llevó una mano al pecho y tomó el suéter, arrugándolo-. ¿Pero, sabes? Estoy harta de sentirme así. Ya no quiero seguir pidiéndote disculpas cada vez que te veo, ni pensar en cuán mal debes estar pasándolo, ni en controlar lo que hago o digo en público por miedo a hacerte más daño –se alzó de hombros y lo miró de pies a cabeza-. Si quieres seguir siendo la víctima, entonces bien por ti. Sigue siéndolo porque nadie te detendrá.

Siempre había odiado cuán exagerada y dramática era Lily. Hacía esos gestos o movimientos, como tocarse el pecho, creyendo que le daba más peso a sus palabras, cuando en realidad la hacía lucir como una actriz barata. Y no sólo eso. El modo en que hablaba… Todo parecía sacado de una novela rosa, de esas que le encantaba leer una y otra vez. Con o sin borrachera, su monólogo le asqueaba.

-Vaya –guardó las manos en los bolsillos delanteros y fingió sentirse acongojado por sus palabras-, me robaste las palabras de la boca –la pelirroja lo fulminó con la mirada-. Es la verdad –admitió, enarcando una ceja-. Me robaste todo lo que quería decirte. Haría un recuento, pero sería aburrido repetir tu… monólogo. Así que dejémoslo en que no nos veremos nunca más y seremos felices comiendo perdices, ¿vale?

-Mira, Scorpius –comenzó a caminar hacia él. Scorpius vio a Albus, Hugo y Rose mirarse, como si se preguntaran qué debían hacer. La actitud tranquila de la chica pareció convencer al hermano de ésta de no intervenir, y tomó a Hugo del brazo para impedir que hiciera algo. Rose se quedó en su lugar, e intercambió una breve mirada con el rubio-. No me importa si te emborrachas y haces el ridículo frente a todo el mundo, si vas a clases o no, si destruyes tu vida social, o si te vas a vivir con el calamar gigante al fondo del lago –se detuvo casi al chocar con él. Sus ojos estaban extremadamente brillantes-. Pero lo que no te permitiré es que le hagas daño a mi familia –desvió la mirada hacia Rose por un segundo- o a Tom. Ellos no tienen la culpa de nada. Si quieres odiar a alguien, pues ódiame a mí –el perfume a lavanda que tanto amaba en ella, ahora le daban ganas de vomitar-. Fui yo quien le dijo a Tom que lo quería por primera vez, fui yo quien lo besé, y yo propuse que saliéramos oficialmente.

"_Hermanos por sobre chicas, Scorpius. Siempre."_

La única discusión que había tenido con Zabini había sido por Denisse Williams. ¿Su amistad no valía nada cuando había una chica de por medio? Quizás Williams era una chica demasiado irrelevante y ambos todavía eran niños. Pero ya más maduros, aquella frase quedó relegada en el olvido cuando Zabini dejó que Lily se interpusiera entre ellos. Y él la eligió. Lily podría haber sido otra chica irrelevante, pero no fue así. Eligió irse con ella y abandonarlo. Lanzó a la mierda años de amistad por ella.

¿Acaso Lily lo había hechizado? ¿Lo había forzado a estar con ella? Por más seguro que estuviera que la pelirroja había iniciado _algo _y ella era quien determinaba los pasos de la relación, él lo aceptó. Podría haberse negado, haberle dicho que nunca más la vería porque sería traicionar a su mejor amigo y listo.

¿Cómo le podía pedir que sólo la odiara a ella cuando Tom Zabini lo abandonó? Si los colocara en una balanza, claramente la amistad con Zabini pesaba muchísimo más que su relación con Lily.

-Estás muy equivocada -los ojos empezaron a escocerle-. Sé muy bien que los tres tenemos culpa en todo esto. Ninguno está exento de ella. Y quién sea la víctima, la verdad es que ya no interesa –estaba siendo sincero. Tratar de dilucidar quién era el villano a esas alturas era inútil, porque no solucionaría nada. En el fondo sabía que los tres habían sufrido demasiado y ya no sacarían nada más que dolores de cabeza si seguían dando vueltas en círculos buscando el final inexistente de éste-. Lo único que deseo es que Tom y tú me dejen en paz –sintió que la boca le temblaba y la cerró. Respiró varias veces antes de seguir:-. Y espero que te creas tu discurso esta vez, Lily, porque ya no quiero tenerlos asfixiándome con excusas y súplicas que me importan un pimiento.

-Scorpius, yo-

-¡Yo, yo, yo! –la tomó por los hombros y quiso zamarrearla, pero no lo hizo-. ¡Lily, él era mi mejor amigo! –su vista nuevamente comenzó a ser borrosa, pero esta vez por las lágrimas que se agolpaban en sus ojos. Los labios de la joven temblaron al verlo llorar-. Tú sólo eras una chica. Y me dolió de tu parte, pero lo superé. Sin embargo, él era… familia –su estómago dejó de revolverse, pero no volvió a la normalidad. Sintió un agujero abrirse en él, que se abría lentamente y le impedía abrir la boca con facilidad-. Mi propio hermano me traicionó. Es muy distinto –soltó los hombros de la chica y retrocedió un paso. Lily parpadeó, mirándolo con la expresión más desconsolada que había visto alguna vez en una persona-. No te odio... Ya no te odio.

Sabiendo que le sería imposible reprimir las lágrimas, el rubio rodeó a la pelirroja y empezó a caminar hacia el extremo del pasillo que llegaba a las escaleras de caracol, dando por finalizada la tan dramática confrontación.

Sintió la fija mirada de Albus, Hugo, y probablemente de Rose, quemándole la espalda; y agilizó el paso. La agitación de la conversación con Lily se estaba sumando a los efectos de la borrachera y no se sentía para nada bien. Finalmente había perdido el poco control que le quedaba. Había jurado no volver a llorar por el imbécil de Zabini, pero aquí estaba: huyendo de las mazmorras, con las mejillas tapizadas y los ojos llenos de lágrimas

El aire fresco del hall central del castillo llenó sus pulmones una vez que subió el último escalón de la escalera. Y como había dicho Rose anteriormente, los pensamientos se hicieron más claros… lo cual no fue bueno. Uno a uno empezaron a aparecer, revolviéndose dentro de su mente y aumentando la sensación que todo se balanceaba a su alrededor. Había ocurrido, hecho y dicho tanto, que su cuerpo ya no daba más y finalmente su mente cedía ante la locura de esa noche.

Siguió caminando sin pensar en que un prefecto, fantasma, o personaje de una pintura podría verlo y darle la lata por andar paseándose por el castillo a altas horas de la noche. Tan sólo quería llegar a un lugar tranquilo donde pudiera esforzarse en callar todas las voces en su cabeza que le recordaban cada uno de los eventos del día: la pelea con Zabini, la conversación con Carrow, Albus, todos los intentos de Bulstrode de detenerlo, la expresión dolida de Rose por usarla como arma para avivar la confrontación con Lily, y finalmente, el haber admitido ante la responsable de este drama que vivir sin su amigo era lo más difícil de todo.

¿Podría ser posible callar las voces, con todo lo que había ocurrido? Sin importar si la respuesta fuese afirmativa o no, había una simple verdad: por más que caminara y encontrara el lugar más calmado del mundo, lo dicho y hecho no desaparecería. Las consecuencias de su borrachera llegaron para quedarse en su vida.

* * *

Después de un tiempo incalculable (podrían haber sido minutos u horas, su carencia de sobriedad le estaba jugando una mala pasada), por fin salió de su estupor al sentir una mano posarse sobre su hombro.

Rose lo miraba con preocupación y hastío al mismo tiempo. Por el modo en que repetía su nombre sin cesar, seguramente lo había estado llamando desde hacía rato sin obtener siquiera su atención. Tomando la pequeña sonrisa como una respuesta satisfactoria, sus ojos se dirigieron a la botella que descansaba en su regazo e hizo una mueca.

En su camino hacia la Torre de Astronomía había encontrado a un grupo de chicos en el segundo piso, pillándose una gran borrachera a modo de celebración por la victoria de Hufflepuff. Tan contentos estaban, que no dudaron en invitar a Scorpius a celebrar con ellos. "¡Gracias a ti, Zabini no pudo jugar el partido!" exclamó uno de los chicos, dándole un caluroso abrazo. El pequeño encuentro le sirvió a Scorpius para obtener más alcohol ("Es vodka, una bebida muggle, y jugo de calabaza. Receta de familia." explicó la chica que no parecía tener más de catorce años) y para suponer que si los Hufflepuffs sabían, entonces toda la escuela ya estaba enterada del incidente de la mañana.

-Así que fuiste tú el que golpeó a Zabini…

Él estaba sentado en el mismo lugar donde meses atrás ambos se encontraron hablando amargamente sobre la vida. Ella se burlaba de su melancolía por volver Lily, y él le respondía que una santurrona como ella no tenía idea alguna de lo que decía. Ésa vez la borracha era ella. Qué ironía.

La pelirroja estaba de cuclillas y no movió la mano de su hombro izquierdo. Lo miraba con pena. Scorpius trató de encontrar algún rastro de las palabras que le había dicho antes, pero no encontró nada. Si no la conociera tan bien, creería que realmente estaba bien, que ella era fuerte y no se sentiría mal por nimiedades.

-No me des la lata, Rosie –dejó la botella a un lado, sobre el suelo; y colocó la mano derecha sobre la que ella tenía sobre su hombro. _No intentó zafarse del gesto. Eso es positivo_-. Por favor, te lo suplico. De todas las personas, tú no.

-No pensaba hacerlo –dijo con una sonrisa. Lo miró unos instantes antes de continuar:-. Creo que cuando estés sobrio, las consecuencias serán un mejor recordatorio que mis palabras.

-¿Sabes que lo que dije antes no es cierto? –acarició con el pulgar sus nudillos. Ella bajó la mirada y se mordió el labio inferior-. Es decir, jamás ha sido mi intención herirte… Estaba enojado y tan sólo quería molestar a Lily –Rose no hizo ningún movimiento-. Soy un grandísimo imbécil. Lo siento mucho.

Tal vez era la primera vez en su vida que realmente le tomaba el peso a las palabras "lo siento". Era muy utilizada en la cotidianidad, especialmente en pequeñeces como cuando alguien chocaba contra otra persona en el pasillo o tomaba la fuente con patatas asadas sin darse cuenta que alguien más tenía la intención de hacer lo mismo. _Lo siento mucho_. ¿Acaso significaba que él había sufrido lo mismo que ella o que simplemente se hacía una idea de lo que sentía la joven? Fuera una u otra, no importaba. Tan sólo quería hacerle saber que había cometido un error. Su intención era desahogarse contra el mundo, no ser un idiota con ella.

El silencio de Rose comenzó a desesperarlo y tuvo las ganas de tomarle el mentón, y obligarla a mirarlo. _Habla, di algo. Dime lo que sea_. La mano que tenía libre, apoyada sobre el frío suelo de piedra, la apretó con todas sus fuerzas. No podía ser tan impulsivo. Si forzaba a Rose que le diera una respuesta… pues, si todo estaba mal, entonces en ese caso estaría horrible. Una de las consecuencias de esta noche no podía ser que Rose lo dejara. La sola idea de no volver a estar con ella le dificultaba la respiración.

Cuando la pelirroja se movió, Scorpius casi saltó de su lugar. Lentamente, la chica se sentó a su lado y todavía manteniendo la mano sobre su hombro, lo miró:

-Está bien, Scorpius –sus ojos estaban brillantes, pero se lo atribuyó a la luz de la luna reflejada en ellos. Él apretó su mano, esperando encontrar algún rastro de mentira en su respuesta-. Te entiendo –la chica sonrió tristemente. Se veía extremadamente cansada-. Lo que pasó allá abajo fue… _intenso_.

Lo que le había dicho fue muy grave. Prácticamente la ridiculizó frente a su hermano y primos, ostentando la idea que si quería, podía ser su novio para así devolverle la mano a Lily. Si ella le robó al que era su hermano, entonces él perfectamente estaba en el derecho de involucrarse con alguien cercano a ella. Alguien de la _familia_, para destruir aquella noción de lealtad familiar de la que se enorgullecía cada vez que alguien le preguntaba sobre los Potter y Weasley. Rose no sería más que un medio para su fin: la venganza en contra de Lily.

¿De verdad lo entendía? ¿Sus palabras no tenían una verdad oculta?

_No, es cierto. Con algo tan serio no sería capaz de mentirme._

Levantó su mano libre y acarició la mejilla de la joven. Rose cerró los ojos, y dando una larga exhalación, se apoyó contra su palma.

-Rose –uso todas sus energías para enfocar a la chica en su mirada. _Maldito alcohol_-, discúlpame –empezó a inclinarse hacia ella-. Yo no quiero hacerte daño…

-Lo sé –dijo mientras asentía levemente con la cabeza. Abrió los ojos y lo miró fijamente-. Sé que no lo dijiste en serio.

-Lo siento tanto…

-Lo sé –repitió llevando sus brazos hacia la parte de atrás de su cuello y lo envolvió en un apretado abrazo.

Le era imposible siquiera imaginarse cómo sería estar sin ella. No, eso era una mentira. Si podía: sus días sin Rose sería aburridos, llenos de rutinas y horas vacías. En vacaciones de navidad supo lo que era extrañarla. Y ahora que habían alcanzado un punto más cercano en su relación, no tenía idea de cuán insignificante se sentiría si no la tenía a su lado. Si antes la extrañaba, ¿cómo sería ahora, que sabía cuán trascendental era su presencia en su vida?

_No quiero perderte. No quiero estar sin ti._

Se quedaron un buen rato así, abrazados. Los dedos de Rose se deslizaban cariñosamente por su nuca, mientras de su boca salía un suave "shhh" como el que susurran las madres cuando tratan de calmar a su bebé. Scorpius hundió la nariz en la parte baja de su oreja, sintiendo el agradable aroma a cítricos de los rizos pelirrojos perforando su nariz.

Una vez que su respiración se hizo más calmada, sintió que los brazos de la chica abandonaban su cuello. Él frunció el ceño y debió haber lucido patético, porque inmediatamente Rose le dijo con una mueca que los brazos le estaban comenzando a doler.

-Te diría algo, pero creo que mi comportamiento de hoy día no me hace merecedor de reclamar… -bromeó, sonriendo.

-Muy bien –usando las manos sobre el suelo, se sentó más cerca de él-. Y técnicamente fue ayer. Ya es domingo.

-Finalmente terminó mi noche de desquite –miró la botella y la tomó-. ¿Esto ameritaría un brindis, no?

-Ya bebiste demasiado –se la quitó de la mano y la abrió. Llevó la nariz hacia la boca del envase, y ladeó un poco la cabeza. Por su expresión, pareció reconocer cuál era su contenido-. ¿Y valió la pena? –Scorpius la miró confundido. La joven cerró la botella y después de dejarla sobre el suelo, a su lado; le dirigió una mirada curiosa.-. ¿Valió la pena _todo_ lo que hiciste ayer?

Era una muy buena pregunta. Sabía que necesitaba desahogarse y arremetería contra personas a las cuales no les pediría disculpas luego por sus acciones. Moler a puñetazos a Zabini, poner en su lugar a Carrow, e inclusive la emocional conversación con Lily, lo hicieron sentir la persona más poderosa del planeta. Pero también le había dicho cosas horribles a Rose y se portó como un idiota con Bulstrode. Si coloca todo esto en una balanza, con lo bueno en un plato y lo malo en otro, ¿hacia dónde se inclinaría ésta?

-No lo sé –se restregó los ojos-. Cuando esté sobrio podría contestarte ésa pregunta.

Todavía estaba borracho. A pesar que los mareos habían disminuido, le costaba enfocar los objetos y de repente perdía la noción de las distancias (el cielo se veía muy cerca y el suelo donde estaba sentado parecía estar a kilómetros de lejanía). Suponía que con un par de horas de sueño, los efectos del alcohol desaparecerían para dar paso a una resaca monumental.

Rose se rió y dijo:

-Oh, Scorpius Malfoy borracho, en la Torre de Astronomía, en el toque de queda –entrecerró los ojos y le sonrió traviesamente-. Me pregunto qué me darías a cambio con tal de que la prefecta no te denuncie con tu jefe de casa.

-Bueno… Podría dejar que la prefecta se aproveche de mí.

-¿Sí?

-Claro –bajó su mirada hacia los labios de la chica-. Puede ser de manera física o simplemente… No sé, podría hacer todo lo que ella quiera… Algo así como ser su esclavo.

-Realmente estás _muy_ borracho –comentó la pelirroja, conteniendo una carcajada. Scorpius asintió sin reparos-. ¿No piensas ni siquiera fingir que no estás rompiendo más de quince reglas en este momento?

-Los borrachos no pueden mentir, Rose…

Volteó los ojos ante su frase y pareció que ésta la hizo recordar algo, puesto que se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con diversión:

-Vaya, la honestidad personificada.

Scorpius sonrió, sabiendo muy bien a qué se refería con esas palabras. Meses atrás, una noche más nublada que ésta, la chica que jugaba con un telescopio mientras se bebía una botella de ron le decía que se largara del lugar. Dejando de lado los intercambio formales de cuando él era el novio de Lily, las primeras palabras que le dirigió a Rose (la pregunta de "¿quién eres?" no contaba, porque no sabía que se trataba de ella en la torre) fueron llenas de sarcasmo. Todo comenzó con un "Vaya, la amabilidad personificada". De aquella conversación nacida de las frustraciones de cada uno, se generó un vínculo imprescindible en la vida del rubio.

Sorprendido por la buena memoria de la pelirroja, no pudo evitar sentirse feliz. Siempre había pensado en la Torre de Astronomía como el lugar especial de los dos.

-Rose, Rose. Eres genial –la miró cariñosamente. Buscó su mano y la apretó-. Eres una de las mujeres más lindas que hay en la escuela. ¿Lo sabes, no? –nuevamente estaba hablando antes de pensar. Sin embargo, no se sentía culpable porque por fin le estaba diciendo lo que tantas veces guardaba en su memoria como un pensamiento soso-. Y _muy_ inteligente. Eres graciosa, y… transparente. O sea, no es que sea fácil saber lo que sientes, pero la tarea de conocerlo me gusta –se rió por el desorden de ideas-. ¿Ya te dije que eras genial, verdad?

La susodicha lanzó una risa nerviosa a modo de respuesta. Rose se notaba anonadada por verlo… así, tan relajado y sincero. Él tampoco podía negar que era extraño. Normalmente no admitiría todo eso en voz alta, especialmente porque lo hacía sonar un cursi empedernido. A pesar que las palabras facilitaban mucho el enviar un mensaje a otra persona, muchas veces podían ser malinterpretadas o ser vergonzosas, como en este caso. Era mejor demostrar lo que se sentía a través de acciones. Esperar por una respuesta o reacción a base de palabras era muy incómodo, puesto que se notaba cuánto esfuerzo hacía la otra persona por procesar lo dicho. Las acciones eran contestadas espontáneamente, o al menos no se notaba el pensamiento tras ellas. Y Scorpius prefería simplemente demostrarle a Rose cuánto la admiraba con besos, caricias, y abrazos. Quería _estar_ con ella porque simplemente era genial.

No obstante, últimamente las palabras no parecían ser suficientes. Cada vez que estaba con ella, sentía que un beso o una mirada no bastaba para hacerle saber cuán importante era en su vida. ¿Cómo le hacía ver que estando a su lado, era el momento más feliz de su día?

Nunca antes se había sentido _constantemente_ así. En un principio tal vez fuera así. Toda relación vivía una época donde hasta los mínimos detalles eran tan relevantes, pero luego de un tiempo, aquellas cosas no importaban y la monotonía llegaba para quedarse. Por nadie pensó que su día sería perfecto una vez que esa persona le sonriera en la mañana desde el otro extremo del Gran Comedor. Todas las mañanas necesitaba verla para creer que comenzaría el día con el pie derecho. No sabía desde cuándo lo hacía, pero ya habían transcurrido cuatro semanas desde que lo notó y siempre era igual.

-Eres todo lo que Lily no es –dijo abrumado con este descubrimiento: Rose era más importante que Lily había alguna vez sido. Había leído en novelas, escuchado en canciones y a las personas hablar sobre el _gran amor_ de sus vidas; y si antes tan sólo se reía por esa cursilería, ahora además de seguir pensando lo mismo, era la alta pelirroja de cabello rizado a su lado quien ocupaba su mente-. Y me encanta. Realmente me encanta que seas tan distinta, que seas _tú_.

¿Gran amor? ¿_Amor_?

-Sí –los temblorosos labios de Rose formaron una sonrisa. Sus ojos se desviaron a punto atrás de él y dijo con una exhalación:-. No soy como Lily.

Uno a uno todos los sentimientos que provocaba ella en él se podían apilar en una simple palabra: amor.

¿Cómo no había podido darse cuenta antes? Tal vez el alcohol no sólo lo desinhibía en cuanto a acciones reprimidas, pero también en líneas lógicas de reflexión. Cabía la posibilidad que no fuera completamente amor, sin embargo, estaba llegando a ése sentimiento: cada día, se estaba enamorando más de Rose.

-Lo cual me hace feliz porque… porque… -Scorpius amplió su sonrisa y Rose lo miró, extrañada por su silencio. _Estoy enamorado de ti. Te quiero. _Las palabras morían en sus labios-. ¿Por qué es tan difícil, Rose? ¿Por qué nunca podemos decir las cosas por su nombre? ¿Por qué nos quedamos en lo implícito? –preguntó frustrado consigo mismo.

¿De qué valía darse cuenta que la quería cuando no podía decírselo? No importaba cuán intensas fueran sus miradas o cuán trabajadas fueran las caricias. Ninguna acción sería capaz de hacerle saber que sin ella no sabría cómo vivir, que deseaba que estuvieran todo el día juntos, que se preocupaba por su opinión, que simplemente estaba _enamorado_ de ella.

-Porque la vida es difícil –dijo, con un tono que Scorpius lo asoció con pena. Antes que pudiera cerciorarse en su rostro si estaba triste o simplemente lo imaginó, la pelirroja se puso de pie y lo tiró de un brazo. Él resistió a moverse-. Vamos, Scorpius –insistió, se inclinó para tirarlo con más fuerza-. Ya es muy tarde. Tienes que regresar a tu sala común. O… ir a la Sala de los Requerimientos. Tienes que dormir.

Desde ése ángulo, con ella de pie a su lado, el joven contempló los rizos cayendo hacia él. Si Rose tuviera el pelo más largo, quizás la punta de su cabello le haría cosquilla en el rostro.

-Deberíamos dejar de hacer la vida difícil –dijo, ignorando su petición. O mejor dicho, orden, porque no lo había dicho en de pregunta. _Es ahora o nunca_. Debía decírselo. No sabía cuándo volvería a ser valiente y tenía que aprovechar el momento-. Es nuestra culpa que nos guste complicarnos la vida. Por ejemplo… -parpadeó, mirándola fijamente a los ojos-. Rosie, me gustas mucho.

La fuerza en su brazo abruptamente terminó y Rose lo soltó.

Un latido. Dos. Trece. Sus latidos se hacían cada vez más rápidos y fuertes, que podía sentir su garganta vibrar en conjunto con su corazón.

-¿Sí? –inquirió, con la voz ronca y el rostro lleno de descolocación.

-Sí, sí. De hecho, es más que gustarme –suspiró, tratando de encontrar una o dos palabras que le sirvieran para armar una frase coherente-. La mayor parte del tiempo… No, siempre –se corrigió rápidamente-. _Siempre_ sé que es algo más. Creo que me estoy enamorado de ti –_No, idiota. Hay una gran diferencia entre creer y saber_-. Día tras día, _sé_ que te voy queriendo cada vez más.

Había sido muy rápido: se encontraron, discutieron, se acostaron, se distanciaron, vino la reconciliación en el tren de regreso a Hogwarts, y nuevamente comenzaron a acostarse, pero en un contexto de mañanas en la biblioteca, sonrisas en clases, y pequeñas conversaciones cuando se encontraban en los pasillos. Y en algún punto de todo esto, empezó a ver a Rose por lo que valía como persona y no pudo sino sentirse encantado con sus cualidades. Ella era… perfecta. A pesar de algunas discrepancias de opinión, la mayoría del tiempo sentía que ambos calzaban como piezas de un rompecabezas. No había ninguna que sobrara o que tuviera un lado demás. Se alineaban sin problemas.

Estaba finalizando séptimo curso, le quedaban pocos meses en Hogwarts y recién ahora estaba con Rose. ¡Qué broma más indignante! Prácticamente toda su vida escolar había sido un desperdicio. Podría haber estado años con ella, conociéndola, construyendo recuerdos y un futuro con ella; pero no. La realidad no era así. La graduación estaba a poco más de dos meses y luego no volvería a verla.

A pesar de tener un par de conversaciones sobre qué harían una vez graduados, el tema de ellos, en plural, jamás había sido mencionado. Nunca habían hablado del futuro. ¿En la graduación se despedirían y listo? ¿O seguirían viéndose luego? Y si era así, ¿entonces seguirían siendo exclusivos? ¿Serían novios?

Con mil preguntas dando vueltas en su cabeza, Scorpius suspiró:

-A veces pienso por qué no te pude conocer antes –Rose inhaló profundamente. A juzgar por su sombría mirada, había captado la intención de sus palabras-. Sé que quererte va a ser difícil.

Si esto continuaba, serían exclusivos. De ningún modo podría soportar que Rose se metiera con otro imbécil y le asqueaba la idea de tocar a otra mujer. Entonces serían novios… ¿Podría presentarlo como su novio a la familia? ¿Y él como novia a la suya? Un Malfoy ya había estado con una Potter. Fue difícil, pero logró hacerse realidad. ¿Pero el mismo Malfoy esta vez con una Weasley? Las negativas de ambas familias serían inquebrantables. Su relación cargaría con un gran _no_ por parte de los Malfoy, Potter, y el grandísimo clan Weasley. Coexistir con la desavenencia familiar sería muy complicado, por no decir imposible. Tendrían que enfrentarse a un obstáculo que quizás nunca tendría fin.

La respuesta que le dio la chica lo hizo sonreír:

-Nos gusta complicarnos la vida… -respondió Rose en un tono tan solemne, que sus palabras adquirieron un aire de sabiduría milenaria.

No podría haberlo dicho mejor. Tal vez estaba en su sangre elegir el camino más difícil de todos. Nadie el mundo podía decir que Potter o los Weasley hicieron el acto más fácil del mundo: declararle la guerra a Lord Voldemort. Y aunque sus abuelos optaron por la opción más segura, seguirlo, tuvieron luego que vivir con el repudio más profundo de la sociedad. Su padre sacó de la miseria el apellido a punta de largas noches en vela, súplicas a grandes empresarios para que creyeran en su ética laboral, y relegando tiempo familiar para sacar adelante los negocios (lo cual Astoria comprendía, pero nunca dejaba de replicarle que Scorpius y ella debían ser su prioridad). Todos habían seguido caminos llenos de obstáculos y complicaciones. El destino parecía estar jugando con ellos, y los hacía repetir el mismo ciclo: eligieron la opción que más sudor, rabia, tristeza, y lágrimas a sus vidas.

Scorpius volvió a suspirar, pensando que realmente debía de ser tarde. Los párpados comenzaban a pesarle.

-¿Y entonces, qué ocurrirá ahora?

La idea de volver a la sala común no le apetecía para nada. La fiesta debía continuar, y con más alcohol, la rabia de sus compañeros de casa debía estar a un nivel muy alto. ¿Por qué tenía que atravesar por la sala común para llegar a su cuarto? La segunda opción propuesta por Rose era más segura para su bienestar: la Sala de Requerimientos. Podría dormir en una amplia cama hasta la hora que deseara. Así estaría descansado para afrontar la horda de enrabiados fanáticos de quidditch clamando su sangre.

Sonrió por su último pensamiento. Estaba siendo demasiado melodramático.

Rose movió y se sorprendió de verla sentarse nuevamente a su lado. La imagen que tuvo a continuación le hizo olvidar el cansancio: la pelirroja tenía la vista fija en los jardines de la escuela. Sus ojos estaban sumamente brillantes y su piel adquiría una tonalidad casi plateada bajo la luz de la luna llena. Se veía preciosa.

Después de un rato, donde Scorpius no podía quitarle la mirada de encima, tomó la botella que había quedado olvidada en el suelo. Abriéndola lentamente, la joven respondió amargamente:

-No lo sé –respondió, observando largamente la boquilla del envase. Dio un profundo suspiro antes llevársela a los labios y beber un trago-. No tengo ni la más puta idea.


	13. Combustión

_N/A: No podía acabar el año sin una actualización del fic. Esto trae consigo dos noticias: la buena es que con la llegada del verano, significa la bienvenida a las vacaciones y al tiempo para escribir (oh, sí, actualizaciones más seguidas); y la mala es que este capítulo no tiene un sentimiento acorde a esta época del año. El género dramático con el que está catalogado el fic por fin aparece en gloria y majestad en esta entrega… Pero bueno. _The show must go on_, dice la canción de una buenísima banda británica._

_Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que leen el fic por no abandonarlo y soportar mis demoras. Y a las que me dejan reviews, pues les doy un enorme abrazo a modo de agradecimiento por su apoyo y sus increíbles análisis de la historia en general. Me encanta leer lo que piensan de los personajes y sus circunstancias. Sus palabras me impulsan a continuar escribiendo y adorando el fandom de Harry Potter._

_Les deseo un año 2013 cargado de éxito, salud, felicidad y aprendizaje. El mundo no se acabó este 21 de diciembre, así que hay que celebrar el nuevo año que los mayas no pronosticaron :)._

_¡Besotes y hasta la próxima entrega!_

* * *

**XIII: Combustión**

Largas horas de sueño fueron capaces de llevarse consigo la borrachera, pero no las consecuencias posteriores. Scorpius sabía que desde el momento que pusiera un pie fuera de su cama tendría que encontrarse con un panorama realmente desagradable.

Generalmente sus compañeros no lo saludaban al despertar, sólo un pequeño movimiento de cabeza cumplía aquel acto mínimo de civilidad. Tampoco se molestaban en apurarlo para desocupar el baño. La primera mañana en Hogwarts hacía seis años atrás pensó que se debía al hecho que los hombres no solían gastar palabras en cosas innecesarias, especialmente cuando apenas se conocían apenas un día. Pero en los siguientes días descubrió que se trataba de él, no del género masculino: nadie deseaba tener que hablarle al pesado de Scorpius Malfoy. El rubio nunca se sintió mal al respecto, ya que nunca había tomado importancia a la opinión que los demás tenían de él; sino que al contrario, era una situación que le alegraba las mañanas. Sus compañeros eran tan _infantiles_. ¿Lo trataban así porque no quería hacerse amigos de imbéciles? En su lugar, Scorpius no se tomaría la molestia en tomar en cuenta a un idiota como él mismo (aunque en realidad lo admiraría, porque había muy pocas personas tan inteligentes que supieran ver cuán putrefacta era la sociedad mágica en general), ya que nadie lo obligaba a tener que soportar a un tipo que lo tratara como si fuera una escoria (a pesar que sus compañeros lo eran). Pero no era así. Con miedo, los jóvenes del dormitorio lo saludaban con un corto asentimiento de cabeza. No podía atribuirle el motivo a temor de recibir represalias de su parte, ya que la familia Malfoy tan sólo inspiraba odio actualmente, así que la única explicación que podía darle era a que sus compañeros de año eran tarados. Y día tras día, con cada clase, tiempo compartiendo en la sala común y el Gran Comedor; se lo habían demostrado. Hogwarts estaba lleno de estúpidos superficiales que no valía la pena conocer.

-¡Oh, miren! –comentó alguien al verlo salir de la cama. Se trataba de Smith-. La bella durmiente ha decidido despertar.

-Luce horrible –respondió otra voz. ¿No podían hablar más bajo? ¿Y horrible? Por supuesto, se había emborrachado. _Imbéciles_-. Me alegro que te sientas mal, Malfoy. Es lo mínimo que te mereces por casi matar a Tom.

El hecho que el capitán de quidditch no pudiera jugar el partido había sido suficiente para cambiarlo todo. Haciendo un esfuerzo por abrir los ojos, sintiendo que todo era demasiado brillante, se encontró con más de siete pares de ojos observándolo como si fuera el mismísimo Señor Oscuro.

-Predecible –murmuró Scorpius, sintiendo ganas de reír. Lo habría hecho sino fuera porque necesitaba orinar urgentemente.

Sin dedicarles un segundo más de su atención, empezó a caminar hacia el baño. No sabía con exactitud a qué hora se había dormido, pero estaba amaneciendo cuando perdió la consciencia en la Torre de Astronomía junto a Rose. A juzgar por el maldito fuego de las antorchas, ya debía ser tarde o de noche; por lo que había dormido alrededor de trece horas. Cerró los ojos mientras sus pies se movían automáticamente hacia el baño. Las antorchas eran demasiado brillantes y le hacían doler la cabeza.

De repente, alguien lo tomó desde el hombro y sintió que el cuello de su camisa lo ahorcaba.

-¿Quién mierda te crees para ser así, Malfoy? –Smith lo zamarreó. Scorpius sintió que el estómago se le revolvía-. ¿Acaso eres el rey del lugar o qué?

-Déjame tranquilo –dijo tratando de quitarle las manos del cuello de su camisa.

-¿O qué? ¿Vas a llorar? –el joven era un par de centímetros más alto que el rubio, y tiró del cuello de la prenda. Una ola de pánico invadió a Scorpius cuando sintió que sus pies se elevaban del suelo-. Ah, no. Tú sueles moler a golpes a las personas.

No sabía cómo actuaría en un día normal ante esta situación, pero sí estaba seguro que no tenía ni una gota de paciencia como para tener que lidiar con Smith ahora. El estómago lo tenía revuelto, la cabeza le palpitaba, y los ojos y oídos querían explotarle del dolor. No tenía tiempo para soportar a Smith defendiendo a Zabini como si fuera su fiel esposo.

Juntando todas sus fuerzas, lo empujó y casi se tropezó al llegar pisar nuevamente el suelo. Scorpius se llevó la mano al cuello mientras lo taladraba con la mirada.

-No te preocupes, _Scorpius_–rió socarronamente el joven-. Vas a poder llorar todo lo que quieras porque no te dejaré en paz. Vas a arrepentirte de ser un hijo de puta traidor. No mereces estar en Slytherin.

-El único hijo de puta aquí eres…

Antes de poder responderle, todo comenzó a girar y comenzó a sentir arcadas.

_Mierda._

Se movió por inercia al baño, dio un portazo al cerrar la puerta y lanzó la cara al inodoro.

El sabor de la mezcla de alcohol y bilis perforaron su nariz, revolviéndole aún más el estómago. Nuevamente las arcadas volvieron y siguió vomitando.

Después de lo que pareció un ciclo sin fin, el rubio se acostó en el suelo del baño, sintiendo que el cuerpo era demasiado pesado como para poder moverlo. Cerró inmediatamente los ojos. Estaba cansado y se sentía horrible. La sola idea de tener que moverse para encontrar una poción para la resaca lo hacía replicar mentalmente. Tan sólo quería dormir…

Las burlas de sus compañeros lo mantuvieron despierto. Parecían tener aún más material para deleitarse con este nuevo odio hacia su persona.

En el fondo no se sentía culpable por lo que había ocurrido el día anterior, pero por un momento deseó haber seguido en silencio. Así no tendría que tener que soportar a sus compañeros ni la muy maldita resaca.

_Todo sería más fácil._

Los siguientes días serían peores. No sólo se trataría de sus compañeros, sino que debería enfrentarse al odio generalizado de la escuela. Años de silenciosa molestia por su arrogante persona tenían finalmente una excusa para ser expresados.

Eso no era lo peor: se había comportado como un grandísimo imbécil con Bulstrode. No tenía idea cómo rayos le pediría disculpas, porque ciertamente no se las merecía.

Suspiró, abriendo los ojos con podía quedarse sintiendo pena por sí mismo en el baño. Lamentablemente el mundo seguía girando y tenía afrontar las consecuencias de su noche de furia.

Tal vez podía contarle a Bulstrode que estaba acostado en el suelo del baño, prácticamente llorando en posición fetal después de haber vomitado hasta sus intestinos en el inodoro. Eso ciertamente ayudaría a romper el hielo.

* * *

Durante casi siete años nadie se había atrevido a molestarlo. El desagrado existía, era evidente. Nadie era tan estúpido como para no sentir fastidio por un tipo que lo miraba de reojo como si hasta un pedazo de mierda de dragón fuera más importante que él. Scorpius Malfoy no era el amigo de nadie. Sin embargo, existía cierto respeto hacia su persona. Quizás sabían que en realidad no les convenía causarle problemas a alguien más inteligente que ellos o simplemente el apellido Malfoy todavía tenía cierto valor a la hora de intimidar a las personas. Y ahora… ya no importaba. Las silenciosas miradas de molestia fueron reemplazadas por ojos taladrando su presencia, los chismes a sus espaldas se transformaron en insultos directamente dirigidos a su cara, y los "permiso, ¿puedes moverte?" de los pasillos en empujones y golpes (_accidentales, _justificaban los idiotas antes de seguir caminando lanzando una risotada).

De un día para otro, ser hijo de un ex mortífago era el menor de sus problemas existenciales. Impedir que Zabini no jugara la final del partido de quidditch aparentemente era peor que ser un Malfoy.

Scorpius respiró profundamente una vez que se sentó en la mesa que usualmente usaba en Historia de la Magia. Tan sólo eran las once de la mañana y ya había perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces lo habían llamado un "mal nacido egoísta". La idea de entrar último a clases e irse de los primeros era bastante tentadora, pero no le daría el gusto a esos imbéciles. No tenía por qué esconderse cuando no había hecho nada de lo que se arrepintiera.

Mientras los demás estudiantes llegaban al aula y comentaban no muy discretamente sobre cuán horrible persona era él mismo, el chico sacó su cuaderno de apuntes y los leyó para distraerse. Ciertamente había algo gracioso en que leyera voluntariamente la aburrida materia de Binns. De verdad su vida había llegado a una decadencia tan grande, que recurría a revueltas de gnomos para ignorar a sus compañeros.

Sus ojos se desviaban cada dos líneas hacia la puerta. Después de lo que pareció ser una eternidad, alguien que no lo miraba con desprecio apareció: Bulstrode entró reprimiendo un gran bostezo.

Por una ínfima de segundo sus miradas se encontraron y Scorpius sintió una ola de culpabilidad abofetearle la cara. Necesitaba encontrar algún modo de disculparse pronto. Y no es que fuera demasiado difícil. Bulstrode claramente lo estaba evitando, pero el rubio todavía no hacía nada para encontrarlo. La vergüenza que sentía era aplastante y estaba seguro que haría el ridículo si no pensaba bien qué decirle antes de enfrentarlo. Reprimiendo otro bostezo, Bulstrode apartó la mirada y caminó hacia el fondo del aula.

No había notado que había contenido la respiración hasta que comenzó a ahogarse. _Soy tan dramático_. Dio una gran bocanada de aire y sintió una punzada en su pecho.

La poción había surtido efecto, de lo contrario no podría ni respirar con la costilla rota; pero el proceso era lento. Al ducharse aquella mañana notó que una gran mancha azul en un costado de su tronco, en el lugar donde Zabini lo había golpeado. Demoraría un par de días en sanar por completo. Tan sólo no debía hacer movimientos bruscos y no sentiría dolor.

Aquello le recordaba debía devolver los ingredientes que tuvo que robarle a Slughorn para preparar la poción. Lo haría al finalizar el día, cuando el aula de Pociones estuviera desocupada.

Al divisar un punto rojo en la esquina de sus ojos, miró hacia la puerta y vio a Rose entrar acompañada de Kate. La pelirroja lo miró fijamente desde el momento que puso un pie en el lugar y Scorpius se sintió mucho más tranquilo al verla. Era extraño que aquel detalle lo hiciera sentirse mejor, pensó sonriendo. La joven también le devolvió el gesto con una pequeña sonrisa antes de sentarse rápidamente en el otro lado del salón, junto a su amiga.

A pesar que era obvio que Rose se sentaría con la persona con la que siempre lo hacía, no pudo dejar de sentirse un poco decepcionado. Historia de la Magia ciertamente sería mucho más tolerable con ella a su lado.

La clase fue tan monótona como siempre, lo cual agradeció. Por un momento se preocupó si alguien se sentaría a su lado, ya que Bulstrode obviamente lo había ignorado; pero luego se dio cuenta que como Zabini todavía estaba en la enfermería, alguien se quedaría sin pareja. Prefería tener dos horas aburridas de Binns recitando hechos poco trascendentales del siglo XVIII sin verse obligado a soportar a alguien a menos de medio metro mirándole como si fuera un troll y sentándose prácticamente en el pasillo con tal de estar lo más lejos de él.

El que fueran dos horas aburridas no quería decir que no estuvieron llenas de incomodidad. Scorpius podía sentir decenas de miradas clavadas en su nuca. La sensación de sentirse observado lo mantuvo revisando su reloj de pulsera cada diez minutos. Obviamente el tiempo avanzaba tortuosamente lento, como si disfrutara de su suplicio.

Una vez que la clase terminó, Scorpius guardó su cuaderno de apuntes (apenas había anotado una frase antes de rendirse por prestar atención a Binns), pluma y tintero. Cuando levantó la cabeza de la mochila vio a Bulstrode caminar hacia la puerta hasta que salió del aula. Del resto de clases que quedaban del día, no compartían ninguna más. Tenía que encontrar algún modo de disculparse pronto, porque si esperaba hasta el miércoles, cuando volvían a tener una clase juntos, sería demasiado tiempo y… Y sabía que no podría seguir conviviendo con la culpa por más horas de lo estrictamente necesario.

Rose todavía seguía en el aula. Vio que dos chicos de Hufflepuffs la rodeaban, observando atentamente algo que ella escribía en un pergamino; mientras Kate rodaba los ojos con impaciencia mientras esperaba de pie frente a la mesa de la pelirroja.

Necesitaba hablar con ella. A pesar que le tenía sin cuidado lo que la escuela pensara de él, ser el centro de odio generalizado lo agobiaba. Nunca había tenido que vivir con los ojos del mundo puestos sobre él, opinando de su vida como si lo conocieran. Siempre había tenido la posibilidad de cerrar el periódico cuando salía un reportaje o columna que hablaba de su familia; y el momento en que el tema de conversación eran Lily y él, estaba muy feliz por su nueva relación o en la depresión máxima por el fin de ella, así que no era plenamente consciente de todo lo que decían sobre él. Sin embargo, ahora era muy diferente. Se sentía… normal; liberado del pasado, pero no en un extremo de emociones que lo hiciera inmune recibir siete años de odio reprimido por parte de sus compañeros. Sabía que no podía hablar de esto con Rose en aquel instante, pero el sólo hecho de estar acompañado de ella lo hacía sentir mejor y hasta con energías renovadas para ignorar al mundo. Una mínima dosis de su pelirroja favorita sería absolutamente necesaria para sobrevivir a lo que quedaba de este día de mierda.

Dando una gran bocanada de aire, Scorpius caminó hacia el lugar. Cuando empezó a acercarse, la pausada voz de Rose se hizo audible:

-… entonces, si tomas estos dos signos, los sumas y luego sigues el patrón de Nefertitis, podríamos obtener las coordenadas –parecía estar ayudándolos con Runas Antiguas. El muchacho de cabello oscuro asintió, mientras el más bajo preguntó algo-. Supongo, pero para eso deberían darnos también el texto. No creo que sea buena idea asumir información en la evaluación escrita.

-Sí, creo que Weasley tiene razón –el de pelo oscuro miró a su amigo-. Al menos en la evaluación oral podemos explicar con lujo de detalles a los evaluadores nuestra lógica.

-Les haré caso. No quiero reprobar –rió-. Gracias, Weasley –dijo, enrollando el pergamino donde la chica antes había estado escribiendo. De seguro era un resumen para apoyar su explicación hablada-. Cuando apruebe el ÉXTASIS, ten por seguro que te regalaré algo a modo de agradecimiento.

-¿Qué cosa? Creo que Weasley se merece como mínimo una mansión por haberte ayudado todos estos años, Smith –comentó entre risas su amigo. Rose sonrió, aparentemente divertida por lo de la mansión-. Bueno… -por la posición de la cabeza del chico, lo más seguro es que había notado al expresión de completa impaciencia de Kate. La joven los miraba como si fueran las dos primeras personas en su lista negra-, creo que ya no te quitaremos más tiempo.

Mientras Rose se despedía de ellos, los chicos se dieron vuelta y se encontraron con Scorpius. Después de la inicial sorpresa por verlo de pie tan cerca, le dirigieron una mirada extraña antes seguir su camino y rodear la mesa de Rose, para ir hacia la puerta.

-Sé que no te levantaste con el pie derecho, pero sería genial que dejarás de querer matar a la mitad del mundo –dijo la pelirroja una vez que los Hufflepuffs desaparecieran.

-No entiendo por qué deben recurrir a ti. Es como si no hubiera nadie más que tomara los ÉXTASIS en la maldita escuela –bufó, alzando las cejas-. No sólo tenemos que llegar tarde por tus clases particulares, sino que ni siquiera ganas nada de ellas.

-¿Me propones que cobre por ayudar?

-Eh… ¿sí?

-¡Kate!

-Mi paciencia llegó a su límite –dijo muy seria, pero por el tono de su voz se notaba que no era cierto. Los rizos de Rose se movieron mientras la chica parecía estar controlando la risa-. Necesitas dinero para pagar mi terapia anual por el estrés pre-exámenes que me inflige la maldita escuela preguntándote _todo_ lo que no se molestaron en aprender en siete años y… -los ojos de la morena abandonaron a su amiga y se fijaron en él. Los ojos de la chica se volvieron duros-. ¿Qué ocurre, Malfoy?

Genial, ahora quedaría como un maldito acosador que le gustaba observar en silencio a Rose. Al menos eso temía al observar la actitud hostil que Kate tenía hacia su persona.

Mirando fijamente los rizos perfectos de la chica, que todavía estaba sentada y ni siquiera había volteado al saber de su presencia, Scorpius respondió con un simple "Quisiera hablar con Rose". Hubiera querido añadir algún "si su majestad así me lo permite", pero no quería jugar con su suerte. Las pocas veces que había tenido que tratar con ella después de la conversación que mantuvieron en la evaluación de Astronomía fueron suficientes para darse cuenta que nunca sería del agrado de Johansen… Y no podía culparla. El adjetivo 'retorcido' no alcazaba a describir por completo la manera en que todo empezó entre Rose y él. Era su deber estar a la defensiva, lista para atacar si hacía sufrir a su mejor amiga.

Scorpius estampó una tímida sonrisa, sabiendo que no sería una idea inteligente ganar más puntos negativos con la chica.

Haciendo una mueca, la morena miró a Rose, como esperando que ella le diera alguna orden para irse o intervenir. No pasó desapercibido para Scorpius que la respuesta demoró mucho en llegar, ya que finalmente la chica frunció el ceño y la cabeza de la pelirroja se movió en forma positiva.

-Trata de no llegar tarde –dijo de mala gana Kate, volteando los ojos-. Scorpius –movió levemente la cabeza a modo de despedida, y el rubio podría haber jurado que había un dejo de frialdad en su voz.

El joven exhaló exageradamente, sintiendo que por fin se deshacía del aliento contenido gracias a la tardanza por poder estar a solas con Rose.

Rodeó el lugar donde estaba la chica y la observó guardar sus materiales dentro de la mochila. Con lentitud enrolló el pergamino donde se veían varias palabras subrayadas y conectadas por flechas. Debían ser sus apuntes. Manteniendo la vista fija en sus manos, por un momento Scorpius se imaginó cuán genial sería que sus dedos estuvieran en su pelo. Rose siempre enredaba sus dedos en su cabello y luego, con la yema de estos, bajaba lentamente por su nuca, la parte trasera de su cuello, su espalda… No se habían acostado hacía casi una semana. La próxima llegada de los ÉXTASIS y las últimas horas de su drama personal los habían mantenido alejados; y cuánto odiaba la escuela por aquello. Necesitaba estar con ella… Necesitaba besarla, sentirla temblar cuando le quitaba la ropa y escuchar sus gemidos ahogados al alcanzar el clímax.

Un movimiento de Rose lo volvió a traer a la realidad y se encontró con sus enormes ojos azules perforando su rostro.

_¿Por qué eres tan hermosa?_

Con una sonrisa y las mejillas sonrojadas, la chica se puso de pie y con la cabeza señaló la puerta, invitándolo a salir del aula.

-¿Cómo fue la resaca? –preguntó una vez que estaban caminando por el pasillo. Había una nota de diversión en su voz-. Por tu cara asumo que no tuviste un buen domingo.

-Casi me quedé dormido abrazando el inodoro. Eso lo dice todo –explicó recordando vagamente sus horas acostado en el suelo del baño. Nunca había tenido una resaca tan horrible como aquella. La risa de la pelirroja lo hizo sonreír-. Ayer… -comenzó a decir, y negó con la cabeza-. El sábado...

Las carcajadas de la chica se detuvieron así como sus pasos, y él la imitó casi al instante. Se volteó hacia ella, encontrándose con sus ojos curiosos.

-Fue un día de locos. Lo siento mucho por todo lo que te hice… -al ver su mirada concienzuda, agradeció mentalmente no tener que detallar a qué se refería. Usarla frente a Lily para una ridícula pelea estaba dentro de la lista de estupideces de la noche en cuestión-. Actué como un imbécil.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, una pequeña sonrisa se asomó en los labios de la pelirroja. Scorpius exhaló, aliviado. Habían hablado aquella misma noche, pero dudaba que sus lamentos con una botella en la mano contaran como una disculpa oficial. Era mejor hacerlo sobrio, y con la magnitud de las consecuencias de lo hecho aún pesándole en su consciencia.

Con aquel peso por fin liberado de sus hombros, Scorpius se sintió más contento y la conversación siguió con fluidez. Rose también estaba más cómoda, puesto que se reía ante su preocupación por recibir un vociferador de sus padres.

A pesar que la mayoría de Hogwarts estaba ocupado atacándolo como para preocuparse de informarles a sus padres de lo ocurrido, los amigos de Zabini ciertamente serían capaces de hacerlo... aunque eso no sería del todo así. Nadie tenía el coraje suficiente como para escribirles una carta a los señores Malfoy contando cómo su hijo le rompía la nariz a un compañero. Sin embargo, Slughorn y McGonagall lo harían una vez que estuvieran enterados. Las noticias todavía no llegaban a oídos de algún profesor, porque sino ya tendría su trasero en la oficina de la directora desde primera hora en la mañana y los oídos rotos por el vociferador de su madre.

-Al menos ya no hablarían de ti por haber hecho perder a Slytherin la Copa de las Casas –Rose miró momentáneamente a sus pies, asegurándose que pusiera estos sobre los pisos de la escalera-, sino que serías el hazmerreír por recibir un vociferador a esta edad.

-Qué gran manera de consolarme, Rose –rió.

-Un cambio es un cambio –se alzó de hombros, sonriendo.

Se detuvieron al final de la escalera, esperando que la próxima llegara hasta ellos para poder bajarla.

Los personajes de los retratos colgados en el descansillo los miraban atentamente. Una mujer dejó el enorme árbol que trepaba, y entró al retrato de la izquierda. Le susurró algo en el oído a un hombre bajo y gordo, y él asintió. Aparentemente ver a una Weasley y un Malfoy ser tan amigables el uno con el otro, era un chisme digno de contar entre los retratos de la escuela.

-¿Y has hablado con Bulstrode?

Scorpius hizo una mueca, volviéndose a sentir como una de las más grandes escorias del mundo mágico.

-Todavía estoy pensando en qué decirle –respondió con honestidad.

-Deberías considerar una disculpa –él alzó las cejas, dirigiéndole una mirada que claramente decía "eso es obvio, ¿no?". Rose lo imitó, pero no había rastro de sarcasmo en su rostro, sino algo mucho más… triste. No sabía cómo describir la emoción que surcaba su expresión-. Y también darle las gracias. Él fue quien te llevó de regreso a tu dormitorio.

Abrió la boca, pero la cerró. No sabía qué decir.

¿Bulstrode había sido quien lo llevó de regreso a la habitación? Recordaba haber estado bebiendo con Rose en la Torre de Astronomía, y luego todo se hacía borroso entre conversaciones susurradas y besos con sabor a alcohol. No se había detenido a pensar cómo llegó desde aquel lugar a su cama, simplemente… se sentía horrible y vomitó hasta cansarse en el inodoro.

Notando su sorpresa, la chica respingó la nariz como conteniendo una risita:

-¿Acaso creías que yo lo hice? Estaba borracha y no pensé que sería una buena idea usar magia así –explicó, observándolo fijamente-. Después que te quedaste dormido, regresé a tu sala común y menos mal todavía había gente que pudiera darme la contraseña para entrar… -iba a decir algo más, pero cerró la boca y respiró. Continuó hablando, esta vez en un tono mucho más dulce-. Le dije a Bulstrode cómo estabas y me ayudó a llevarte de regreso…

_¿Por qué soy tan idiota?_

-Gracias por hacerme sentir aún más imbécil –dije al mismo tiempo que la escalera por fin se posicionó frente a nosotros.

-Cuando quieras, Scorpius –me dio unas palmadas en la espalda antes continuar el trayecto.

Definitivamente tendría que encontrar el momento y las palabras adecuadas para hablar con Bulstrode. Si hubiera estado en su lugar, jamás habría ayudado a traer a la cama a un maldito lunático como él. Se tenía bien merecido dormir en la Torre de Astronomía, con frío, despertando en su propio vómito y con una detención por parte del prefecto o profesor que lo encontrara en aquel estado.

Siguieron hablando y Scorpius no pudo dejar de agradecer a Merlín por este instante. No había tenido una conversación normal desde hacía días. Todo se había vuelto un gran desastre desde que peleó con Zabini y por su sanidad mental, necesitaba intercambiar más de tres palabras con otra persona sin estar bajo los efectos del alcohol. Estaba seguro que el efecto calmante que tenía este momento de normalidad no sería el mismo si es que la otra persona no fuera Rose.

La contempló, admirando con la misma impresión que la primera vez sus largas pestañas cobrizas, sus casi imperceptibles pecas en la nariz, su nariz respingada y sus facciones decoradas por unos rizos rojos que contrastaban con la suavidad de su rostro. Con el cabello llegándole a los hombros, no sólo se veía más adulta, sino que más atractiva… el desorden de sus rizos le recordaba cómo lucía al recostarse sobre el colchón después de colapsar sobre él cuando llegaban al orgasmo. Ni hablar de su cuerpo. Tenía las curvas perfectas, piernas largas y la estatura perfecta para tener su boca muy cerca de la suya.

Y su voz… su voz era tan armoniosa. Antes, cuando todavía era el novio de Lily, pensaba que la voz de Rose era demasiado cantarina. Todo lo que salía de sus labios parecía ser fingido bajo un tono que tenía altos y bajos enmarcados compases estrictos. Pero ahora sabía que hablaba así para dar énfasis a lo que decía, especialmente para que la atención de su interlocutor no se desviara a su cabello o a las curvas de su cuerpo. Era una estrategia bastante efectiva, puesto que nunca había notado a nadie distraerse cuando hablaban con ella. Bueno… él lo hacía porque era distinto. La conocía _demasiado_ bien y era inevitable que su atención se enfocara en sus dientes mordiendo sus labios de vez en cuando, o en la manera que sus caderas que se movían cuando caminaba.

Habían llegado al segundo piso e iban caminando hacia el ala oeste del castillo. Además de la atención de los retratos, varios estudiantes que iban atrasados a sus clases les lanzaban miradas curiosas. Rose lo miraba a él, ignorando la evidente conmoción que causaba verlos públicamente tan cercanos el uno con el otro. El interés de la pelirroja centrado solamente en él le infló el pecho con una sensación muy cálida. Aunque ella no lo admitiera, la opinión de los demás le importaba. Había vivido durante años preocupándose de lo que otros dijeran, que había terminado olvidando lo que ella misma _pensaba_ y _quería_ para su propia persona. Y el hecho de verla ignorando al mundo por él, por ofrecerle su completa atención… lo hacía sentirse la persona más afortunada del mundo.

Con la sensación de tener el corazón incrustándose en sus costillas al dar cada latido, se acercó a ella sin dejar de caminar. Se detuvo cuando las telas de sus túnicas comenzaron a rozarse.

La pelirroja bajó la mirada, observando sus manos chocar con cada paso, y la levantó con una expresión dudosa.

-Me gustaría tomarte de la mano… -admitió en un susurro apenas audible.

¡Se sentía tan ridículo! Nunca había sido tan cursi, tan… empalagoso; pero no podía evitarlo. No podía tener una relación pública con Rose. Al menos no por ahora. Jamás le había tomado el peso a los gestos cotidianos de las parejas: caminar de la mano o abrazados, besarse a modo de despedida cuando debían regresar a sus respectivas salas comunes, almorzar o cenar juntos, pasear por los jardines, juguetear con sus manos bajo la mesa mientras estaban en clases… Nada de eso podía hacerlo con Rose y lo fastidiaba enormemente. Entonces ahora estaba caminando a su lado, aparentando tener una amistad con ella, deseando enormemente que pudieran comportarse como una pareja normal de novios.

Los ojos de Rose se hicieron brillantes y antes de poder descifrar su reacción, volteó la cabeza y la bajó, dejando que su rostro se escondiera tras sus rizos.

Caminaron unos momentos en silencio, muy cerca y con el reverso de sus manos acariciándose bajo las mangas de las túnicas.

Merlín. Estaba enamorado de Rose. Y esta vez aquella afirmación no tenía dudas, no tenía un _quizás _entremedio, y no estaba dicha bajo los efectos del alcohol. En menos de cuatro meses estaba totalmente _enamorado_ de ella.

-¿Qué clase tienes ahora?

Rose comenzó a caminar cada vez más lento, y el rubio la imitó, hasta que se detuvieron.

No había nada más que curiosidad en su rostro. Scorpius trató de buscar algo más, pero dejó de intentarlo. Tal vez había sido su imaginación la que le hizo escuchar pena en la voz de la chica. Y lo más seguro es que no fuera así y se tratara de cansancio: tenía leves círculos negros bajo sus ojos y estaba un poco más pálida de lo normal. Como toda Ravenclaw, estaba bajo la presión de rendir buenos ÉXTASIS.

-Cuidado de las Criaturas Mágicas.

-¿Entonces…? –enarcó las cejas y levantó la mano derecha. Señaló con el dedo índice hacia la ventana, donde la cabaña del guardabosques se apreciaba en el jardín-, ¿no deberías ir hacia allá? –completó, con una sonrisa.

-Mierda –musitó con exasperación-. Había olvidado que no tenemos la misma clase.

Con una risa, la chica le insistió en que se apresurara para no faltar a clases.

-Adiós, Scorpius –se despidió, volteándose para seguir caminando; pero el joven la tomó por el codo para impedir que se fuera.

Dio dos pasos hacia ella y sintió a Rose temblar al tenerlo tan cerca. Una ola de emoción golpeó sus sentidos al ver el efecto que tenía sobre ella la poca distancia que los separaba. Al parecer él no era el único que sufría por la ausencia de interacción en los últimos días y eso lo alegraba.

-Hey, ¿podemos juntarnos esta noche?

-Oh, quería hablarte de eso –parpadeó varias veces y dejó de enfocar la mirada en sus labios, subiéndola a sus ojos-. Ya se acercan los ÉXTASIS y necesito estudiar. Últimamente… ha sido difícil. Estoy cansada y...

-Entiendo –asintió, observando nuevamente sus ojeras con preocupación. Tal como había creído, estaba exhausta-. No te exijas tanto, Rose. No es bueno para tu salud… Tienes que tomártelo con calma -como le gustaría tomarle la cara entre las manos y plantarle un beso en los labios-. Eres sumamente inteligente.

-Gracias –dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Entonces, te veo durante… -fruncí el ceño, dudando si tampoco podría verla en una situación plenamente académica. Después de todo, ella tenía su grupo de estudio y quizás prefiriera estudiar con ellos todo el tiempo-. ¿Nos reuniremos en la biblioteca el domingo, no?

No quería dejar de verla. Debía admitir que no poder tener sus reuniones nocturnas iba a ser una pesadilla, pero entendía que estaba cansada y necesitaba concentrar su tiempo en estudiar. De hecho, él debería hacer lo mismo si fuera un estudiante responsable. No obstante, eso no quería decir que debía dejar de encontrarse con ella por completo… Verla en clases y alguna conversación casual en el pasillo no era suficiente para satisfacer las ganas de estar con ella. Aunque fuera en la biblioteca, sentados durante horas cada uno estudiando lo suyo, podía ser más genuino que en el resto de situaciones cotidianas. Eran libres de mirarse, de hablar, y de estar cerca; sin preocuparse de los ojos del mundo. Estaban enfrascados en aquel increíble momento durante una eternidad, mientras la mayoría de personas en el castillo seguían durmiendo o se quedaban en sus salas comunes pasando el rato.

Rose hizo un movimiento afirmativo con la cabeza, calmando la ansiedad del chico.

Acariciando la mano que tenía sobre su codo, la pelirroja se liberó de ésta y empezó a retroceder.

-Gracias por ser tan comprensivo –movió la mano-. Adiós, Scorpius…

La vio perderse en el pasillo junto con su estado de ánimo. La felicidad había sido muy corta. ¿Por qué rayos no podía haber tomado los mismos ÉXTASIS que Rose? Así todo sería mucho más simple y al menos, podría verla mucho más seguido.

De mala gana se encaminó hacia las escaleras para dirigirse al primer piso. Lo que menos deseaba era tener que estar tres horas en el Bosque Prohibido rodeado de criaturas peligrosas y compañeros que deseaban lanzarle todas las maldiciones imperdonables existentes. Con su _increíble_ suerte, de seguro la maldita araña gigante también lo odiaría y decidiría matarlo dentro de los próximos minutos... Aquel acontecimiento no sería nada malo. Al menos no sufriría una muerte lenta y dolorosa a manos de Astoria Malfoy cuando se enterara que dejó a Thomas Zabini confinado en la enfermería durante tres días.

* * *

El momento que tanto había estado evitando… o tratando de pensar cómo hacerlo decente, y no una expresión de cuán patético era para admitir sus errores, llegó dos días después. El miércoles fue el día en donde Scorpius había tenido suficiente con ser el centro de atención y comenzó a usar corredores que nadie usaba para desplazarse por el castillo. No importaba que se demorara diez o quince minutos en llegar a su destino. Con tal de no tener que verles la cara a los idiotas que lo insultaban por ser un maldito traidor de su casa, era capaz de hacerlo durante lo que restaba del semestre. Todavía no sabía cómo no les lanzaba una maldición. Su paciencia era digna de admirarse.

Mientras tomaba un pasillo del ala norte, para ir a Adivinación; el rubio se encontró con alguien más en el supuestamente deshabitado lugar: Bulstrode estaba sentado en el descansillo de una ventana, con dos libros abiertos a su lado y anotando con una pluma en el cuaderno que tenía en sus piernas. Había supuesto que el joven estaba estudiando en lugares poco usuales, debido a que casi no se le veía en la sala común o la biblioteca. ¿Lo estaba evitando? Tal vez… No sería raro que no quisiera verle la cara después que le dijo que dejara de meterse en asuntos ajenos. Además que no había lugar del castillo donde no se hablara de cómo Scorpius Malfoy casi mató a Thomas Zabini, así que tampoco hacía mal alejarse del parloteo de las demás personas.

Bulstrode levantó la cabeza al notar su presencia y lo miró un par de segundos, antes de volver a poner atención en lo que escribía.

_Es ahora o nunca. _

-Mira, no sé cómo no sonar cursi ni tampoco desinteresado, pero… -comenzó a acercarse hacia él, sintiendo que la garganta se le secaba. Tosió, nervioso. El joven dejó la pluma dentro del tintero y lo miró-. Lo siento. Me comporté un idiota contigo cuando el resto del mundo se lo merecía y no tú –se preguntó por qué rayos debía haber añadido lo último. Era como si después de una disculpa debiera decir algo más, como para darle más peso a sus palabras-. He estado pensando cómo remediar lo ocurrido, pero no se me ha ocurrido nada más que una penosa disculpa.

Su pequeño discurso había sido… horrible. Hasta un niño de dos años que recién comenzaba a formar sus primeras frases entendibles podría haberlo hecho muchísimo mejor que él.

Las cejas de Bulstrode se alzaron de tal modo, que parecía que querían perderse en la línea donde comenzaba su cabello. En su cara claramente se leía la incredulidad por su acción, aunque Scorpius no sabía si era por su lamentable disculpa, lo cliché que había sonado, o por cuánto tiempo se había demorado en darla. O también podían ser todas las opciones anteriores.

-Qué gran confesión –sonaba desanimado. Una alarma se encendió en la cabeza del rubio, pero rápidamente fue apagada al ver una sonrisa aparecer en la boca de Bulstrode-. Lamento decirte que me gustan las mujeres, Malfoy.

Una broma acompañada de la sonrisa socarrona, marca Bulstrode registrada era una buena señal, ¿cierto?

Alzándose de hombros y llevándose una mano a la nuca, Scorpius preguntó:

-¿Entonces?

-Entonces está todo bien –dijo el chico, respirando profundamente. Puso el cuaderno sobre uno de los libros y estiró las piernas, dejando que éstas colgaran hacia el suelo. Se veía muy relajada y… ¿feliz?-. Iba a darte la lata, pero cuando supe que estuviste todo el domingo en encerrado en el baño… asumí que Merlín se había encargado de castigarte en mi lugar –declaró con calma.

-Oh, lo sabes. _Genial_.

Seguramente la resaca del domingo estaría dentro de los peores momentos de su vida. No sólo era la maldita sensación de querer vomitar hasta sus intestinos en el inodoro, ni el dolor de cabeza, ni sus malditos oídos sangrando por el exagerado ruido a su alrededor; sino que era su pequeña siesta en el suelo del baño. Cientos de pies sucios y sudorosos (y probablemente con hongos) pisaban aquel suelo todos los días, la cerámica del piso había recibido vómito de otros borrachos, orina de quienes no conseguían apuntar al inodoro y otras sustancias de las cuales no quería imaginar. Y había dormido allí durante horas. Qué patético.

Juntando las manos en un gesto conspiratorio, el moreno lanzó una carcajada tan vivaz que por un momento pareció ser un simple chico de diecisiete años que recién se graduaba de la escuela:

-Por fin tengo algo para usar en tu contra. Ahora cada vez que necesite algo de tu parte, puedo usar la excusa de cómo me maltrataste y heriste mis sentimientos –se señaló el pecho e hizo un puchero. Scorpius rodó los ojos ante su actitud infantil-. ¿Y cómo salió eso? Terminaste lloriqueando en el suelo del baño _todo_ el domingo.

-¿Nathaniel Bulstrode tienes sentimientos? –abrió su boca exageradamente, fingiendo sorpresa-. Trataré de no volver a estar borracho en tu compañía. No quiero darte más material para que me extorsiones.

Siguieron bromeando y todo pareció volver a su curso normal, lo cual el rubio agradeció. Había extrañado a Bulstrode. Después de todo… era su amigo. Su único amigo real. Era un maldito manipulador, estratégico y bastante frío; pero era su mejor amigo.

El último pensamiento lo hizo sonreír, sintiéndose un poco extraño con atribuirle aquel rol a Bulstrode. Nunca pensó que podría volver a llamar así a otra persona.

Luego de un rato, el moreno lo invitó a sentarse a su lado; sin embargo, Scorpius optó por apoyarse en la pared junto a la ventana y estar de pie. Obviamente no alcanzaría a llegar a tiempo a Adivinación y no lo lamentaba en nada. Tendría que estar desquiciado para sentirse mal por perderse a una señora obligándolo a leer las líneas de las palmas de las manos. El único problema del cual debía preocuparse después sería buscar alguna excusa para presentarle a la profesora en la siguiente clase. Bulstrode podría fácilmente decir que lo había encontrado rompiendo alguna regla de la escuela y estuvo casi una hora reprimiéndolo por su comportamiento. Ésa era una ventaja de tener un amigo prefecto.

-Supongo que ha sido difícil tener que enfrentarte a la escuela.

Volvió a enfocarse en Bulstrode y meditó sus palabras.

-Diría que ha sido… extraño –admitió, sintiéndose muy bien por poder hablar abiertamente del tema-. Si bien nunca fui del agrado de la mayoría, nadie me molestaba porque nunca los ataqué directamente. Incluso los que alguna vez creí que me querrían asesinar por provenir de una familia de mortífagos nunca hicieron nada más que mirarme con asco... Pero ahora me odian. Realmente me _odian_.

-Bueno, dejaste imposibilitado de jugar a la estrella del equipo de quidditch de Slytherin en el día del gran partido –asintió, observándolo con una sonrisa-. Supongo que eso equivale a matar unicornios.

-Y como ahora todos por fin tienen una excusa para expresar su desagrado por mí, hasta los de Hufflepuff me empujan en los pasillos. Es realmente ridículo.

-Los fanatismos deportivos lo son –le dio una palmada en el hombro-. Me alegra ver que no te ha afectado demasiado –dijo en un tono mucho más serio y amable.

-Mis padres me criaron para enfrentarme a esto, Bulstrode. Desde que empecé la escuela supe que no debía prestar atención la opinión de personas que no valen la pena –estaba preparado para recibir esta clase de actitud del mundo para con él, pero no para tener que lidiar con siete años de aborrecimiento explotar en su cara de un día para otro-. Otro asunto distinto es que nunca añadí motivos para que me trataran como el mismísimo Señor Oscuro.

Lanzando una risotada, el moreno negó con la cabeza:

-Voldemort fue un maldito y muchas cosas más, Malfoy, pero no lo ofendas comparándolo contigo mismo –Scorpius se sintió levemente ofendido-. Ni él hubiera sido tan estúpido como para moler a golpes a Zabini el día de la final de quidditch.

No sabía qué odiaba más de su amigo: que se divirtiera a costas de las otras personas, o que siempre tenía la razón.

Su día de furia no había sido el más indicado. Estaba seguro que si no se hubiera enfrentado a Zabini el día del partido, nadie lo trataría como la plaga. Tan sólo sería otro capítulo más que añadir en la historia del triángulo amoroso más famoso que había tenido Hogwarts en mucho tiempo.

-Gracias, Bulstrode –fingió una sonrisa-. Eres el mejor amigo del mundo.

Intercambiaron una larga mirada donde Scorpius le decía "sí, dije que eras mi mejor amigo, ¿y qué con eso?", hasta que el moreno lanzó otra carcajada.

-Sabes que estoy aquí para cuando me necesites, Malfoy.

* * *

Mientras buscaba el tintero extra que tenía en algún lugar del baúl, encontró un pañuelo perfectamente doblado contra una de las paredes del enorme contenedor. Lo tomó, sin necesitar desdoblarlo para saber qué había dentro de él. Todavía no devolvía los ingredientes a Slughorn. Había sacado un par de hojas de sauce y un poco de polvo de pezuñas de dragón, por lo que dudaba si el profesor se daría cuenta de la menor cantidad de estos materiales; pero aún así tenía que regresarlos a su lugar. Sería estúpido quedarse o deshacerse de ellos. Suficiente bastaba con haber roto quince reglas en su día de furia como para además ser descubierto portando ingredientes que no vendían comúnmente en las boticas del pueblo. Eso definitivamente le ganaría todas las noches siendo el esclavo de Filch como castigo.

Guardó el pañuelo blanco en el bolsillo de la túnica y tomó la tapa del baúl. Antes de cerrar encontró por fin el pequeño frasco de tinta y lo sacó.

-Aquí tienes –se lo entregó a Bulstrode.

El joven estaba de pie junto a su cama, observando cómo ésta estaba plegada de pergaminos. La mayoría estaba escritos con dibujos y otros símbolos, dando a entender que se trataban de apuntes. Scorpius se preguntó cuán suicida era pasar en limpio los apuntes de Encantamientos y Transformaciones desde primer año hasta la actualidad.

-No te preocupes. Si te desmayas, te llevaré a la enfermería –se burló, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta del dormitorio.

-Esto no va a matarme, Malfoy –dijo en un tono autosuficiente-. ¿Adónde vas?

-Tengo que devolver algo –abrió la puerta-. Nos vemos en la cena –se despidió, saliendo del lugar.

Con la locura por los ÉXTASIS había olvidado devolver los ingredientes. Había pasado más de una semana desde el incidente con Zabini y por fin cayó en la presión por utilizar todo su tiempo en estudiar. La verdad es que no le había quedado otra: Bulstrode se la pasaba pasando en limpio apuntes y completándolos con la materia de los libros, y Rose estaba absolutamente perdida. Apenas la veía en clases y de vez en cuando en los pasillos, siempre cargando tres o cuatro libros y con grandes ojeras decorando sus ojos. De ese modo, Scorpius había terminado asistiendo a la biblioteca con regularidad. Al menos si le iba mal en las evaluaciones, podía estar seguro que no fue por falta de estudio, sino que podría culpar únicamente a su intelecto.

No todo era malo: después de casi dos semanas, las personas por fin habían dejado de hablar de él. Todavía lo miraban como si fuera la mano derecha de Lord Voldemort, pero ya no tenían la necesidad de susurrar a sus espaldas o de huir de él en los pasillos. Incluso los amigos de Zabini habían dejado de molestarlo, pero temía que era obra del susodicho. Estaba acostumbrándose a la idea de recibir insultos y amenazas todas las mañanas y noches, cuando de repente un día, Smith y los demás lo ignoraron. Se fueron sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada de la habitación. Encontró el cambio sumamente extraño, pero luego al ver que Zabini estaba en el Gran Comedor, desayunando con ellos, pensó que de seguro era porque el muy idiota ya no estaba postrado en una cama. Con su jefe de regreso, ya no tenían que proteger su honor con ridículas amenazas matutinas.

Hoy particularmente estaba siendo un mejor día que los demás, porque se había encontrado con Rose en la biblioteca. Normalmente la veía los días de semana con su grupo de estudio o Johansen acaparando una mesa del lugar con una enorme montaña de libros, cuadernos y pergaminos. Sin embargo, esta vez estaba sola. Tenía cinco libros dispuestos en forma de arco y escribía minuciosamente en el pergamino frente a ella.

Tratando de ser lo más respetuoso, le preguntó si podía sentarse con ella a estudiar. Ella levantó la cabeza y le miró como si fuera un bicho raro, y parpadeó varias veces. Estaba tan sumergida en lo que hacía que no podía cambiar su atención a otra cosa. Se veía adorable, con sus rizos tratando de taparle los ojos y con una expresión de auténtica sorpresa. Lo que le preocupó fueron sus párpados hinchados. ¿Acaso había llegado al punto de dormir tan poco que los tenía inflamados? No podía verle bien los ojos, pero estaba seguro que los tendría rojos por la falta de sueño.

-Claro –dijo con voz apagada.

Scorpius al lado y sacó el libro de Herbología de su mochila. Leyó un par de páginas mientras esperaba que transcurriera un tiempo prudente para volver a distraer a la pelirroja. Sin hacer ningún ruido, extrajo el tintero, pluma y un pergamino del bolso y comenzó a escribir en él.

_'Sé que estás inmensamente ocupada siendo la mejor bruja de nuestra generación, pero tengo una idea que te ayudara a relajarte y a renovar energías'._

Entrecerrando los ojos, como si estuviera a punto de someterse a un gran dolor, deslizó el pergamino hasta que éste chocó con la mano izquierda de la chica.

Siguió leyendo los cuidados para cultivar la Belladona y luego cosecharla sin morir por su veneno, pero sus ojos sólo se movían sobre las palabras, sin realmente ser procesadas por su cabeza. Estaba pendiente de la reacción de Rose.

El pergamino volvió a él después de un rato.

'_¿Qué sería?'._

La letra de Rose era tan ordenada, que desentonaba enormemente con la de él. Ambos usaban letra imprenta, pero la de ella aparecía de una línea recta imaginaria y las letras eran redondas, dándoles una apariencia suave. En cambio, su caligrafía era normal para un joven de su edad: un poco descuidada, con las letras "A" que se confundían con "O" y las "P" parecían ser "F".

'_Vamos a Hogsmeade'._

El pergamino rápidamente regresó. Sonrió, sabiendo que tenía el interés completo de Rose.

'_¿Qué?'._

Frunció el ceño al leer su respuesta.

'_Hay paseo al pueblo el sábado. ¿Acaso planeabas quedarte estudiando?'._

-¿Estás hablando en serio?

Volteó la cabeza y se encontró con la mirada consternada de la chica.

-¿Por qué estaría bromeando? –preguntó, inclinándose hacia ella.

-Porque… -ella también lo imitó, acercando su cuerpo hacia él. La sorpresa en su expresión le dieron ganas de reír-, eso suena a que me estás invitando a salir, como si fuera una _cita –_dijo en voz baja. Arqueó las cejas y lo miró como si fuera un niño pequeño al que trataba de explicar algo sumamente simple-. Sería algo _público_.

-No pienses que te llevaré a tomar té donde Madame Tudipié, porque eso sería una pesadilla –se apresuró a decir, recordando las dos veces que tuvo que ir con Lily al lugar. Ella insistió y fueron las peores horas de su vida-. Pero… podemos pasear por el pueblo. Ya sabes, comprar en la tienda de dulces, ver los aparadores de las tiendas… nada especial –desvió sus ojos hacia la mesa de al lado. Un grupo de Gryffindors de su curso los miraban como si fueran trolls de dos cabezas. Les dedicó una fría mirada para que dejaran de observarlos tan detenidamente. Después de verlos voltear y fingir que volvían a estudiar, volvió a poner atención a Rose-. Cosas que dos personas que antes ni se hablaban y ahora son _amigos_ pueden hacer... ¿Qué dices?

La idea no se le había ocurrido hasta que se encontró con ella aquel día. No tenía planeado ir a Hogsmeade porque no tenía nada que comprar y no le apetecía tener que estar en compañía del resto de la escuela. Por fin tenía la posibilidad de deshacerse de ellos durante todo un día y feliz aceptaría la tranquilidad del castillo. Pero al ver a la chica tan exhausta, Hogsmeade no parecía ser un panorama malo. La ayudaría a distraerse y dejar de lado el estrés durante una buena cantidad de tiempo. Muchas veces la mente no sólo necesitaba dormir, sino también lapsus de esparcimiento recreativo para sentirse descansado. Ciertamente dudaba que pudiera convencer a Rose de dormir ocho horas diarias (quizás induciéndole un coma sería la única solución), mas podía ofrecerle la posibilidad de hacer otra actividad que no necesitara libros y apuntes, y no estuviera en ningún modo relacionada con los temidos ÉXTASIS. Eso le sería de gran ayuda para no estar tan cansada todo el tiempo.

Tomando el pergamino donde se habían estado escribiendo, la pelirroja mojó la punta de la pluma en el tintero y la puso sobre el papel.

'_Claro, me encantaría'._

Scorpius no pudo evitar sonreír por aquellas tres palabras, incluso ahora, que ya era casi la hora de cenar seguía esbozándola. No saldrían en calidad de novios, pero al menos podían realizar una actividad normal y quizás… podían hacer algo más que sólo pasear en el pueblo.

_Tengo una mente tan sucia._

A pesar de ser algo plenamente normal en cualquier joven de su edad, no podía dejar de sentirse un poco avergonzado por sus deseos por la situación que los rodeaba: estaban ad portas de rendir los exámenes más importantes de su vida y Rose estaba en un estado deprimente con todo lo que estudiaba. No era un contexto apropiado para catalizar aquella línea de pensamientos y necesidades carnales.

Llegó al aula de Pociones y entró con cuidado, cerciorándose que no hubiera nadie más en el lugar. La oficina de Slughorn estaba cerrada y como suponía, no debía estar. Su jefe de casa jamás mantenía la puerta cerrada cuando estaba en el despacho. A juzgar por la hora, debía estar en la reunión semanal que mantenía con el resto de jefes de casas y la directora. No sabía a qué hora regresaría, pero era mejor no demorarse.

Se dirigió al armario del fondo del lugar y con _Dissendium_ las puertas del objeto se despegaron. Cuando vino a sacar los ingredientes se demoró bastante en conseguir abrirlo. Obviamente cerrarlo con llave sería una idiotez, puesto que _Alohomora_ era uno de los hechizos más conocidos del mundo mágico. Probó con otros tres que no sirvieron hasta que recordó el que era capaz de abrir puertas escondidas y lo usó, siendo éste el correcto.

Aún con la varita en la mano, dejó el pañuelo sobre una mesa y se giró hacia el armario para buscar los frascos que necesitaba. Sacó el de las pezuñas de dragón y el de hojas de sauce, depositándolos junto al pañuelo. Lo desdobló y tomó los ingredientes, guardando cada uno en el recipiente correspondiente.

Después de guardar el pañuelo en el bolsillo del pantalón y los frascos en el armario, cerró las puertas y tiró de ellas. Se preguntó qué clase de hechizo hacía posible que una vez que cerradas, éstas se sellaran con magia. No recordaba que el profesor Flitwick les explicara algo parecido en Encantamientos.

Mientras posaba una palma en la enorme argolla metálica de la puerta del aula para empujarla, escuchó unas voces afuera. Se quedó quieto, esperando a que las personas desaparecieran pronto. Todavía faltaba un rato para que la cena estuviera lista en el Gran Comedor, así que le pareció raro que alguien anduviera fuera de la sala común a esa hora.

Empujó un poco la puerta, dejándola lo suficientemente abierta para poder ver quiénes pasaban delante del aula de Pociones.

-¿Qué mierda tienes en la cabeza, Tom?

Era la voz de Smith. Su voz molesta se escuchó clara y perfectamente gracias a la construcción de piedras de las mazmorras.

-Podríamos hacer que Malfoy fuera expulsado de la escuela… o al menos darle una suspensión, así se demoraría un año más en graduarse –dijo alguien más. Se trataba de Lewis-. ¿Qué te ocurre? –se escuchaba más cerca.

-Ya les dije, no quiero eso –tres sombras comenzaron a aparecer en el suelo, alargándose lentamente-. No tengo deseos de vengarme.

-¿Por qué? –preguntó Smith-. El muy imbécil te dejó en la enfermería y nos hizo perder el partido. Se tiene merecido seguir sufriendo.

Con razón era extraño que los amigos de Zabini dejaran de molestarlo una vez que él saliera de la enfermería. _No tengo deseos de vengarme_. ¿Eso significaba que les había pedido que lo dejaran en paz? Scorpius frunció el ceño, confundido por esto. ¿Por qué? Lo había obligado a estar días hospitalizado y lo más seguro es que si no hubiera tenido los huesos rotos, podría haber llevado a Slytherin a la victoria el sábado del partido. Protegerlo de los insultos y amenazas de sus amigos no tenía lógica… ¿Y vengarse? ¿Quién rayos se creía con el derecho de hablar de venganza? Se lo merecía. Lo había traicionado y molestado durante meses, escudándose en palabras vacías para dar excusas ante sus acciones. Con su último encuentro, ya todo había quedado finalizado entre ellos. Le había dejado claro que lo dejara en paz.

_Pero dejarme en paz no significa que obligue a Smith y Lewis a hacerlo también._

Las sombras siguieron creciendo hasta que aparecieron los dueños de éstas: Zabini venía adelante, Smith en medio y Lewis venía mucho más atrás. Los tres portaban una expresión molesta, pero Scorpius se sorprendió al ver la cara de Zabini… Lucía furioso. Tal vez por eso Lewis caminaba tan alejado de él. Parecía estar asustado.

-¡Matthew, basta! -el moreno se giró, enfrentado a Smith. El último abrió los ojos, sorprendido por su explosión. Se irguió, en un gesto que podía tomarse como una respuesta desafiante, pero Scorpius lo conocía mejor: era para aumentar la distancia con Zabini, ya que era más alto que él-. No quiero seguir hablando del tema –dio un paso y por un momento creyó que lo tomaría del cuello de la camisa, pero el muchacho sólo apretó los puños mientras fulminaba con la mirada a Smith-. Si vuelves una vez a mencionarlo, o si me entero que le has escrito a los señores Malfoy o a mis padres de lo que pasó, te arrepentirás de siquiera haber pensado en la idea. ¿Me entiendes?

Las fosas nasales del castaño estaban hinchadas y la mandíbula apretada. Smith miró por unos momentos a Zabini, y después de una gran bocanada de aire, su expresión se relajó un poco para decir:

-S-sí.

Con la respuesta ya obtenida, el moreno retrocedió y le ofreció una dura mirada antes de seguir caminando.

-No entiendo a Tom –dijo Lewis, acercándose a Smith-. ¿Por qué protege al maldito de Malfoy?

-No sé –el castaño tenía la mirada puesta hacia el lugar donde Zabini se había ido-. Está loco…

_¿Por qué?_

El milagro de la ignorancia de los profesores y sus padres había perdido el misterio. Ahora tenía respuesta: Zabini. Y eso lo hacía sentir sumamente incómodo.

Se quedó un rato en el mismo lugar, aferrando la manilla de la puerta y escuchando el crepitar de las llamas de las antorchas de las mazmorras. No sabía qué estaba esperando… Quizás a que no hubiera moros en la costa o a encontrar alguna explicación plausible a la actitud del chico a quien le había roto el rostro a puñetazos.

Más tarde, cuando cenaba con Bulstrode en el Gran Comedor, no pudo evitar mirar de soslayo al sitio donde estaba Zabini. Lucía normal, como si nunca hubiera tenido algún hueso roto o moretones en la cara. Estaba en silencio comiendo el contenido de su plato mientras Lewis se reía con Smith de algo que no le importaba saber qué era.

Cuando se giró para servirse otra porción de ensalada, se encontró con los ojos oscuros de Bulstrode evaluándolo. Su foco de atención no había pasado desapercibido para su amigo, y a pesar de ver la curiosidad invadir su rostro, no le dijo nada y siguió comiendo en completo silencio. Scorpius agradeció el gesto. Realmente no le apetecía tener que hablar de él… Ya tenía suficiente con preguntarse la razón por la cual Zabini lo protegía de las medidas disciplinarias que debería recibir por haberlo molido a golpes.

* * *

Le había parecido extraño que Rose quisiera que se reunieran en la mañana en Hogsmeade. Hubiera esperado que acordaran de juntarse en la tarde, ya que lo más seguro es que ella tendría planes con sus amigos y primos. Pero le restó importancia a aquel detalle y a las once en punto la esperaba en la fuente de la plaza principal del pueblo, sabiendo que regresaría temprano al castillo y podría pasar una tranquila tarde estudiando o jugando una partida de ajedrez con Bulstrode. En un mundo ideal estaría todo el día con Rose en Hogsmeade, pero como era imposible, al menos no debería estar horas innecesarias en el pueblo mientras esperaba a reunirse con ella. Si hubieran quedado de juntarse luego de almuerzo, lo más seguro es que habría tenido que obligar a Bulstrode a venir con él a acompañarlo desde la mañana… Ni todos los libros, plumas, túnicas y cuánta cosa que vendieran en el pueblo serían suficientes para mantener entretenido a su acompañante. El joven le estaría dando la lata por arrastrarlo a matar el tiempo de espera.

Estaban a mediados de febrero y la nieve comenzaba a derretirse, a pesar de no hacer calor. Scorpius se quedó observando el cielo copado de nubes grises. La temporada de lluvias volvería antes de iniciar el verano. Cuando llegara aquella época ya estaría terminando de rendir los ÉXTASIS y se graduaría de Hogwarts. Dentro de poco terminaría la escuela y comenzaría una vida adulta oficial… El tiempo ciertamente transcurría rápido.

Reprimiendo un bostezo (se había quedado hasta tarde estudiando Pociones la noche anterior), cerró los ojos y suspiró mientras la banca donde estaba prácticamente recostado se movió, indicando que alguien se había sentado en ella.

No era un fanático del frío ni de la nieve en general, pero le gustaba el olor a leña que había en el pueblo en esta época del año. La mansión era calentada por magia, por lo que no había conocido aquel aroma hasta la visita a Hogsmeade en noviembre de tercer año. Bajo el olor a leña encendida había casas decoradas con guirnaldas y cintas rojas, se veía a los niños comer galletas de navidad y grupos de duendes se dedicaban a cantar villancicos en la calle. A pesar del frío que calaba los huesos y la nieve que empapaba el dobladillo de los pantalones, todo a su alrededor era la viva imagen de la felicidad. Y pensar que sus padres gastaban una fortuna en su fiesta de navidad anual y no contenía ni un décimo del sentimiento festivo que existía en las calles de Hogsmeade…

-¿Tienes mucho sueño?

Saltó, abriendo los ojos. Se sentó bien, irguiendo la espalda y miró hacia el lado: Rose estaba sentada junto a él, observándolo detenidamente.

-No… Sólo estaba aburrido esperándote –contestó, desperezándose. El cansancio rápidamente desapareció de su cuerpo-. ¿Y tú, desaparecida? –sonrió-. Con tu agenda tan ocupada, creí que me dejarías plantado.

-Estoy bien.

Vestía un abrigo muggle azul eléctrico que se le veía muy bien con el color de su cabello. Supuso que abajo traía un suéter y más capas de ropa, ya que no le gustaba el frío. Tenía las mejillas coloradas, y Scorpius notó los guantes y la bufanda sobre sus piernas. Lo más seguro es que había corrido para llegar a la hora.

Conteniendo las ganas de estamparle la cara a besos, señaló hacia la avenida principal del pueblo que comenzaba en la plaza:

-¿Qué deseas hacer? -todavía no había mucha gente en las calles. Seguramente los estudiantes se habían apilado en Las Tres Escobas en cuanto bajaron de los carruajes para beber algo caliente. Sus ojos se fijaron en una pareja de niños que trataban de hacer hombre de nieve sin éxito, ya que ésta se caía a pedazos a los pocos segundos que trataban de darle forma a la obra de arte-. ¿Te apetece dar una vuelta o quieres hacer algo en especial? –preguntó, volteando el rostro hacia la chica y se encontró con sus ojos celestes fijos en él.

-Eh… -parecía distraída y parpadeó-, no lo sé. No tengo que hacer nada en específico.

-Entonces demos una vuelta.

Se puso de pie y ella lo imitó.

Mientras caminaban hacia la avenida principal notó que Rose se quedaba atrás. La vio pelear con sus botas: como la nieve se estaba derritiendo y las botas tenían un pequeño taco, a cada paso se quedaba con los pies clavados en el suelo.

Hizo un movimiento para ayudarla, pero ella levantó la mano para indicarle que no lo hiciera.

_Si tan sólo pudiéramos actuar como quisiéramos en público…_

Una vez que llegaron a la calle, que tenía un encantamiento para que la nieve no cayera sobre el suelo de ésta, la pelirroja zapateó contra el suelo para limpiarse los restos de nieve de las botas y llegó a su lado:

-No pensé en mi calzado –se disculpó, mirando la tienda de libros que estaba al frente-. ¿Tienen la nueva biografía de Gaspard Shingleton?

Notando el evidente interés de la chica, le hizo una seña para que caminaran hacia el lugar.

El Palacio de las Letras era una tienda relativamente pequeña, pero que estaba muy bien abastecida con diferentes tipos de libros y la mayoría de los textos que Hogwarts pedía a sus estudiantes. Había varios letreros dispuestos sobre las estanterías que decían _"si no encuentra un libro, en menos de veinticuatro horas lo conseguiremos para usted"._

El rubio se quedó leyendo los títulos de las guías para estúpidos: 'Para estúpidos: Cómo forjar tu propio caldero de acero inoxidable', 'Cómo comunicarte con banshees y no morir en el intento (a prueba de estúpidos)', 'Guía de estúpidos para no perder tus pensamientos en el pensadero', y cientos más. No supo cómo pudo conseguir soportar una carcajada al ver el título '¿Qué hacer si tu gato es un animago y te ha visto andar desnudo en la casa?'. Era impresionante la imaginación de algunas personas, y no sólo eso, sino que existieran personas que compraran aquella basura.

Vio que Rose estaba al otro lugar del local, en la sección de actualidad, y se aproximó hacia ella.

-¿Has leído alguno de sus libros? –preguntó después de observar que tenía en sus manos uno de los nuevos libros de Rita Skeeter.

-Sí –dijo con un tono lamentoso-. No sé cómo todavía le dan trabajo a esta vieja loca.

Rita Skeeter había construido su carrera en base a rumores sobre importantes figuras de la comunidad mágica. Su popularidad había crecido a niveles insospechados cuando comenzó a escribir sobre Harry Potter y todo lo relacionado a él desde que El-Niño-que-Vivió era un adolescente. Había escuchado algunas veces comentar a su padre que todo lo que escribía Skeeter eran puras mentiras y su madre cuestionaba el gusto de las personas que compraban sus libros. Lo más seguro es que una opinión similar tenían los padres de Rose. Durante los últimos años se estaba centrando en relatar historias de la segunda guerra, y las últimas entregas de aquella serie de novelas eran sobre la familia Weasley.

Rose soltó 'Segunda Guerra del Mundo Mágico: Ginny Weasley, la guerrera de Hogwarts' sobre la gran torre de los mismos ejemplares, como si fuera a contagiarse de una enfermedad mortal, y comentó:

-Hay gente con pésimo gusto. _Eso_ no es literatura.

Scorpius reprimió una sonrisa, pensando que Rose se llevaría bastante bien con Astoria Malfoy si es que tenían la oportunidad de hablar de literatura.

Después de la librería, visitaron también otras tiendas de la avenida principal. El lugar donde se quedaron más tiempo fue en la dulcería, y si no fuera por la afluencia de público (¿por qué todavía era noticia que Rose y él eran "amigos"?), de seguro habrían permanecido todo el día en Honeydukes. El olor a azúcar quemada y chocolate derritiéndose era adictivo, y Rose le comentó que siempre había querido nadar en una piscina de chocolate. El rubio se rió, pensando que no era una idea muy higiénica.

Al llegar al final de la calle principal, la pelirroja comenzó a caminar más lento hasta que se quedó de pie observando el aparador de una tienda. Se trataba de la vendedora y reparadora de artículos mágicos Dervish y Banges.

Scorpius se acercó, viendo que los ojos de la chica estaban puestos sobre una snitch que revoloteaba dentro de una jaula de cristal. Parecía muy antigua y así era: el pequeño cartel que estaba apoyado en la base de la jaula decía que era la snitch con la que la Selección de Quidditch de Inglaterra ganó la Copa Mundial del año 1885. Las alas eran una combinación de cabellos de unicornio y lágrimas de sirena; y el oro de su cobertura había sido importado por muggles desde Asia.

Como casi todo lo que había en la tienda, no tenía precio. Dervish y Banges reparaba artículos por una suma de dinero razonable, pero todo lo que vendía solía ser carísimo por ser objetos únicos y elegantes. A juzgar por los materiales de la snitch y su significado deportivo, su valor debía ser como mínimo tres mil galeones.

-Me pregunto cómo esta snitch terminó aquí… -se giró para ver a Rose y abrió los ojos, preocupado. Como habían estado caminando tranquilamente, el sofoco por haberse apresurado para llegar a la plaza desapareció y su rostro estaba muy pálido. Sus ojeras lucían casi azules contra su piel blanca y la nariz la tenía roja-. Hey, Rose. Ven aquí –dijo, tomándola de la manga del abrigo y obligándola a ponerse al frente de él.

La pelirroja lo miró sorprendida por su movimiento tan brusco.

Sin importarle que los vieran en una actitud tan íntima, Scorpius buscó en los bolsillos del abrigo de la chica la bufanda y guantes que había guardado antes de comenzar a pasear por el pueblo. Estiró la larguísima bufanda de lana blanca y la enrolló con cuidado alrededor de su cuello. Rose estaba en completo silencio mientras el chico terminaba de ponerle la prenda, y su cuerpo se tensó cuando él le tomó las manos.

Las manos las tenía casi moradas, con las líneas de las venas y los nervios asomándose por el reverso de éstas. El joven suspiró, botando un pequeño vaho de frío con aquel gesto, y las acarició lentamente antes de ponerle los guantes.

-Tienes que cuidarte más. Hace mucho frío todavía –dijo, ajustándole los guantes y deteniendo sus manos en las muñecas de la chica. Su piel era muy suave-. Y no debes estudiar _tanto_. No vas a poder rendir buenos exámenes si estás en la enfermería, sufriendo un colapso de cansancio –comenzó a mover los dedos pulgares en círculos sobre sus muñecas. La cercanía con la chica le permitió disfrutar de su aroma: Rose olía a manzana, canela y a _Rose. _Cómo le gustaba estar con ella-. Prométeme que te vas a cuidar.

-Scorpius…

Subió la mirada desde sus manos hasta su rostro y se descolocó al encontrar dos ojos llenos de lágrimas.

Rápidamente, Rose movió los brazos y lo rodeó, caminando hacia el final de la calle.

_¿Qué rayos fue eso?_

Repasando mentalmente todo lo que había hecho y asegurándose que no había hecho nada raro que pudiera haberla molestado o insultado, la siguió casi corriendo hasta la esquina, donde la pelirroja dobló hacia una calle pequeña donde sólo había casas de los residentes del pueblo.

-¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó, alargando la mano para tomarle el brazo y obligarla a detenerse.

-Es raro –de repente, Rose se detuvo y el rubio casi chocó contra ella. La chica no hizo ningún amago de girarse para que pudieran verse, pero Scorpius podía jurar que estaba llorando-. Actúas como si fuéramos novios, como si… como si realmente te preocuparas de mí.

-¿A qué te refieres?

Girando sobre la punta de sus pies, Rose miró al joven con una expresión llena de derrotismo y tristeza.

Sus ojos estaban brillantes y un poco rojos, pero no estaba llorando. La vibración quebrada de su voz daba a entender que no sería difícil darle una bienvenida a las lágrimas.

-¿Qué soy para ti, Scorpius?

Parpadeó una, dos, diez veces y ninguna palabra venía a su cabeza. Es decir, sí habían, pero un "¿qué mierda es todo esto?" no parecía ser la respuesta adecuada para la situación.

Los labios de la chica adquirieron una tonalidad rojiza por el frío mientras temblaban. Parecía que en cualquier momento sangrarían.

-¿Ves? –soltó con una exagerada sonrisa. No se notaba sorprendida por su silencio-. No siquiera puedes decirme algo.

-Es sólo que… -el aire comenzó a hacerse pesado, como si no sólo estuviera contenido de oxígeno y otros gases. Siempre supo que éste momento llegaría. Lo sabía desde que vio a Rose salir del compartimiento del tren cuando llegaron a Hogwarts, después de las vacaciones de invierno. Por primera vez se habían sincerado y Scorpius admitió que quería estar con ella, no con su prima; y besó a Rose _de verdad, _estuvo con_ ella_ y no con un fantasma del pasado. Al ver desaparecer su figura tras la ventana del compartimiento, una sensación de miedo lo invadió. Ella era una Weasley, era la prima de Lily. Estaba involucrándose en algo que no terminaría en nada bueno. Aquel pensamiento optó por desecharlo y prefirió vivir el momento. Los recuerdos de los gloriosos minutos besando a Rose todavía estaban demasiado nítidos en su memoria como para molestarse con temas pesimistas. Y ahora aquí estaba, enfrentándose al pensamiento que parecía no ser importante-. Me tomaste desprevenido –admitió, ahogado. Respiró profundamente, tratando de llenar de aire sus pulmones-. No sé, Rose… Es complicado.

La mirada de la chica cambió al escuchar sus últimas palabras. ¿Había un significado importante en ellas?

-Exactamente –asintió lentamente. Se cruzó de brazos y se irguió, proyectando una actitud más segura. Había un aire de resolución en aquel movimiento-. Es complicado. Y Scorpius, yo… -su voz se extinguió y aquella imagen de seguridad que irradiaba comenzó a destruirse a pedazos. Abrió la boca, con los labios temblándole aún más fuerte-. No puedo seguir con esto.

La declaración quedó suspendida en el aire, junto con el aroma a leña quemándose que salía desde las chimeneas de las casas y el sonido de los latidos forzados de su corazón retumbando en sus oídos.

Scorpius se forzó a respirar. Y a mantenerse en pie. Sus malditas rodillas querían doblarse y caer al suelo… su maldito cuerpo deseaba hacer cualquier cosa que vivir este momento. La idea de darse media vuelta y retirarse era muy atractiva, pero sus piernas no movían. Sólo le temblaban, amenazando con quebrarse para dejarlo tendido en la calle.

La sensación de que el tiempo se había quedado detenido comenzó a desaparecer mientras el "no puedo seguir con esto" de Rose se repetía una y otra vez en su mente.

-¿No puedes seguir con qué? –inquirió, en un tono tan condescendiente y burlón que no parecía provenir de él-. ¿Con _esto_? –movió la mano en el lugar que los separaba. El silencio y la expresión indescifrable en el rostro de la chica terminó por acelerar cada partícula de su ser. _Crack_. Algo había explotado en su interior-. ¿Qué mierda es esto? ¿Por qué? ¿Cómo? ¿Por qué me dices esto?

-¿Crees que hacer esto es muy fácil para mí? –le interrumpió, al borde de las lágrimas. Su pecho bajaba y subía velozmente-. Scorpius… Estoy enamorada de ti –su voz se quebró por completo-. Por supuesto que no es fácil.

_Estoy enamorada de ti._

No se había imaginado escucharla decir aquello. Nunca se había dejado proyectarse en el futuro sobre su relación, así que la confesión de Rose lo sorprendía y a la vez no. Se buscaban con la mirada siempre que estaban en la misma habitación, se saludaban y utilizaban excusas como las clases para poder intercambiar un par de palabras, él le insistía en que cuidara más su salud y ella lo acompañó hasta el alba cuando estaba borracho… En el fondo sabía que ella lo quería. Pero las palabras tenían un sabor amargo.

¿Estaba enamorado de él? ¿Entonces por qué rayos terminaba de repente y no mantenían una conversación civilizada? ¿Acaso no era mejor compartir los miedos que tenían de lo que significaba tener una relación?

Mientras las preguntas se agolpaban en sus oídos, haciéndole doler la cabeza, otra se alzó sobre las demás, poniendo una pausa al revuelo de su mente:

-¿No te has dado cuenta, cierto? –dos lágrimas rodaban por las pálidas mejillas de la chica. Rose se llevó una mano, limpiándoselas con rapidez-. Cada vez que estoy contigo, siento que soy un reemplazo para Lily… -hizo una pausa, donde parecía que trataba de controlar el temblor de su voz-. "Eres mejor que ella". ¿No te suena ésa frase? Todo es "eres distinta a ella, Rose", "Rose, me siento increíble contigo, no como cuando estaba con Lily".

¿Lily? ¿Qué rayos hacía Lily metida en esa conversación?

Le tomó un par de segundos darse cuenta que Rose hablaba en serio. El tema de la pequeña Potter había quedado zanjado, según él. No entendía por qué la traía a colación cuando no era importante.

Sin embargo, una pequeña voz en su cabeza le dijo que no era del todo así. Muchas veces las comparaba, encontrando a Rose victoriosa en casi todos los puntos en competencia con su prima. Pero no lo hacía con la intención de herirla, sino que era algo… inevitable. Era casi espontáneo. Lily había sido su única relación formal previa a ésta y se daba cuenta cuán feliz era en la actualidad cuando comparaba ambas chicas.

_A veces lo hago en voz alta. Le he hecho saber a Rose que es mejor que Lily._

-Eso… -la noche de borrachera llegó a su memoria, trayendo consigo las palabras "Hey, Rose. ¿Qué te parece si somos novios? Así estaríamos a mano, ¿no, Lily?" para clavarlas en lo más profundo de su corazón. Y no sólo había utilizado a Rose para herir a Lily, sino que luego comenzó a compararlas una y otra vez cuando estaban en la Torre de Astronomía. _Imbécil_-. Vale, soy un tarado –admitió sabiendo que la chica tenía motivos para traer el tema a colación. Entendía su molestia, pero…-. Pero es que a partir de la comparación sé que tú eres mil veces… -dejó de hablar, viendo la mirada de la pelirroja oscurecerse.

-¿Mejor que ella? –preguntó tentativamente, sonriendo-. En un nivel racional, sí, lo entiendo –levantó el mentón-. Sé que la comparación es inevitable para determinar cómo nos sentimos respecto a una situación, lugar o persona. Pero… esa noche volviste a hacerlo –se refería obviamente a la madrugada del domingo, en la Torre-. Después de todo este tiempo sigues comparándome con ella.

-Lo siento. De verdad no fue mi intención herirte y… y estaba borracho, Rose. _Muy_ borracho –era una excusa patética, pero cierta. Su raciocinio no estaba funcionando al cien por ciento con todo el alcohol ingerido esa noche-. Esto es muy estúpido. Sabes muy bien que no quiero a Lily. La superé hace mucho tiempo.

-Tal vez lo superaste –asintió y por un momento creyó que aplaudiría al verla mover las manos, pero sólo se abrazó aún más fuerte, protegiéndose de la gélida brisa que los envolvía en aquel instante-. Felicidades por eso, pero… -suspiró y su rostro se cubrió de aquella extraña dulzura que sólo reservaba para ocasiones especiales-. No sé si estás listo para estar con alguien más.

Su escucharon unos gritos provenientes de la calle principal. Eran chillidos de niños que se mezclaban con un "listos o no, ahí voy a buscarlos" de otro infante.

Scorpius trató de encontrar algún orden a todos los pensamientos que se arremolinaban en su cabeza, pero no había caso: entraban, se pegaban, se acomodaban como podían y cada uno quería ser escuchado a como dé lugar. No podía encontrar una razón plausible para que Rose le dijera todo aquello.

-¿Por qué dices eso? –preguntó, confundido.

-Porque no pasaron ni dos meses de terminar con ella y ya estabas acostándote conmigo –respondió en aquel tono que usaba cuando explicaba algo sumamente fácil a otra persona. Por primera vez odio aquel tono sabelotodo y lleno de falsa amabilidad-. No tuviste tiempo de sobrellevar el dolor, la rabia, los sentimientos negativos…

Claramente tenía más que añadir, pero parecía desear saber si realmente era necesario hacerlo. Al menos eso interpretaba de su condenada mirada impaciente.

Era posible que Lily fuera un tema importante… De hecho, sí, lo era; pero no mirándolo de la forma que ahora discutían. Había sido novio de la hija de Harry Potter y de alguien del clan Weasley. Ya había tenido que soportar las críticas de sus familiares, de la familia de Lily, y de la sociedad en general por mantener una relación formal con ella. Desear estar juntos era casi un equivalente a pedir su mano en matrimonio, uniendo de una manera antes impensada a sus familias. Con la relación acabada, lo único que había quedado de aquella cruzada por ser el novio de Lily era la conformidad de que fue posible. A pesar de la oposición inicial, ambas familias querían que sus hijos fueran felices. Y ahora, ser novio de Rose implicaba lo mismo, pero multiplicado por infinito. Los triángulos amorosos con dos miembros siendo familiares rozaban en la traición de sangre, y cuando aquellas dos tenían sangre Weasley y el tercero era un Malfoy… Sería el inicio de la tercera guerra del mundo mágico. ¡Con aquello Rita Skeeter sí que tendría jugoso material para escribir otra serie de libros!

Lo que deberían estar haciendo sería dejarse de juegos y conversar sobre esto. Sobre el maldito futuro. Mientras estuvieran en Hogwarts, estarían dentro de una hermosa burbuja donde todo era perfecto; pero cuando se graduaran, sería inevitable enfrentarse al mundo exterior y a lo que estar juntos significaba para las personas que lo rodeaban. Tendrían que estar preguntándose si realmente tendrían una relación formal, y si fuera así, qué harían. Deberían que darse ánimos, prometer que todo estaría bien y que pelearían por mantenerse fuertes… Pero no era así. Estaban discutiendo en medio de una calle de Hogsmeade, Rose diciéndole que quería terminar con lo que fuera que tenían entre ellos y él exigiéndole razones para que recapacitara.

_Nada de esto tiene sentido._

Una rabia empezó a crecer en su pecho y a expandirse por todo su cuerpo, hasta llegar a su cabeza y consumir sus pensamientos.

-¿Sabes, Rose? –dio un paso hacia adelante, mirándola a los ojos. La vio nuevamente limpiarse las lágrimas de las mejillas, y no le dio pena. De hecho, lo enfureció-. Creo que todo este discurso, esta… -la chica arqueó una ceja, notando el repentino cambio en su actitud-, esta escena dramática no es precisamente debido a mí.

-¿Perdón? –Rose prácticamente se atragantó con las palabras.

-Nadie va a aceptar nuestra relación –declaró, verbalizando por fin el maldito miedo que se había instalado con ellos desde que comenzaron a verse de manera más seria-. ¿Rose Weasley, saliendo con Scorpius Malfoy? No sólo es el hijo de un ex mortífago, sino también fue el novio de su prima, la hija del salvador del mundo mágico, Lily Potter. Claramente la prensa lo pasará de maravillas y nuestras familias nos harán la vida imposible.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la expresión de Rose cambió.

-¿Me estás llamando una _cobarde_? –preguntó, mirándolo como si fuera el causante de la hambruna en África.

-Sí –dijo, enojado por su aparente enojo y sorpresa. ¿Cómo rayos no se daba cuenta que estaba haciendo toda esta escena por culpa de sus malditos problemas de inseguridad?-. Estás usando como excusa a Lily para no aceptar el hecho que tienes miedo a lo que tus cuando se enteren que estás conmigo. Le tienes pavor a enfrentarte a tu familia.

Probablemente era la hija de uno de los héroes de la guerra con más complejos por pertenecer a una familia tan famosa e importante para el mundo mágico. Rose había sido perfecta: la hija responsable, respetuosa e inteligente; la hermana y prima comprensiva, divertida y auxiliadora; y la nieta cariñosa y siempre interesada en escuchar las historias de sus abuelos. Bajo esa perfección no había más que una chica que no sabía qué quería, qué deseaba, y qué necesitaba en la vida porque simplemente no se conocía a sí misma. Siempre había sido Rose _Weasley_, nunca sólo ella. Y a pesar de dar pasos hacia el entendimiento y el aprendizaje de querer a su propia persona, todavía necesitaba tener que enfrentarse a su familia para completar aquella travesía.

No podía dejar que siguiera escondiéndose. Necesitaba hacerla salir de su escondite para que le dijera la verdad de una vez por todas. Si iba a terminar con él, entonces quería escuchar las razones _reales_ que tenía para huir justo en el momento en el que tenían que tomar decisiones importantes sobre el rumbo de esta relación.

-Eres… -una lágrima escapó desde uno de sus ojos y llegó rápidamente a su boca-, eres un imbécil.

-No me lo negaste. ¿Sabes por qué? –se inclinó hacia ella, empapándose con cada emoción que emanaba su rostro-. ¡Es verdad! ¡Eres una maldita cobarde!

-¿Y por qué tendría que mentirte? –lo empujó, tomándolo por sorpresa. No había usado mucha fuerza, por lo que sólo bastó con mover sus pies como si retrocediera a voluntad para no perder el equilibrio-. ¡Sí, tengo miedo! –exclamó como si la vida dependiera de ello. El corazón de Scorpius latía aún más fuerte, llenando con el sonido de sus latidos cada rincón de su cuerpo-. Tengo miedo de la reacción de mi familia si saben que estoy contigo, especialmente cuando no sé si… _esto_ tiene futuro –sus mejillas estaban tan rojas como su nariz-. ¿Por qué mierda tendría que enfrentarme a mis padres, mis tíos, primos y abuelos por una relación como la nuestra?

La pelirroja se enjuagó las lágrimas, llevándose una mano a la nariz mientras lanzaba un gemido que se asemejaba al de un animal malherido.

-No pasa día en que piense cómo empezó todo –dijo en voz baja, pero lo suficientemente fuerte como para que él la pudiera escuchar. Su voz era suave y débil, como la de alguien que había aceptado las dificultades de la vida-. A veces pienso que bastaba cualquier chica que tuviera algún parecido a ella para que se acostaran y, con el tiempo, te enamorarías de ella. En aquel momento yo no fui especial –sus ojos estaban fijos en el suelo, en el montículo de nieve que se había formado cuando ella lo había empujado. Algo se quebró en el interior de Scorpius y la rabia se fue tan rápido como apareció-. Sólo estuve en el momento y lugar adecuados. Si fuera especial, si estar conmigo fuera algo que hiciera a otra persona feliz… no me sentiría como un maldito insecto cada vez que estamos juntos.

Ni aunque todo el mundo le repitiera mil y una veces cuán increíble, inteligente, divertida, hermosa y genial chica era; Rose no lo creería. Se reiría avergonzada, convencida que todos adjetivos no la describían en absoluto. Cuánto odiaba su maldita inseguridad. ¿Cómo rayos podía sentirse inferior a él? Si es que había alguien superior entre los dos, era ella. Ella era mejor persona en todos los aspectos que él. De eso no cabía duda alguna.

Se aproximó lentamente, con miedo de que la pelirroja volviera a desatar el enojo que tenía contenido en su interior desde hacía meses.

-Rose…

-No –apartó el rostro, impidiendo que él pudiera tocarla-. No me toques. No empeores todo, por favor.

¿Y entonces qué podía hacer para solucionar todo esto? A pesar de tener diecisiete años y tener un cuerpo de mujer, en aquel instante Rose se veía como un bebé abandonado, llorando incesantemente por sus padres y rechazando cualquier contacto que no fuera el familiar calor materno.

Se quedó de pie, sintiéndose inútil. La chica con la que perfectamente se podía ver riendo, charlando hasta altas horas de la noche, y haciendo el amor durante años de su vida, estaba destruyéndose ante sus ojos y no podía hacer nada para reconfortarla.

-Sé que soy insegura y que quizás mucho de lo que estoy diciendo, venga de aquel sentimiento; pero también sé que no estoy totalmente equivocada –tomando grandes bocanadas de aire, la pelirroja le devolvió la mirada. El iris celeste de sus ojos estaba rodeado de un rojo furioso y bajo éstos, las ojeras que portaba desde hacía semanas le daban una apariencia aún más desecha a la chica-. El que me estés comparando con Lily todo el tiempo quiere decir que no lo tienes superado. Puede que ya no la ames, pero… necesitas despejar tu corazón del pasado antes de estar con alguien más.

Quiso preguntarle si hablaba en serio. ¿Realmente le estaba pidiendo un tiempo para _despejarse_? Porque en realidad sonaba a que ella era quien necesitaba irse para dar un respiro.

-Yo también lo necesito –añadió con rapidez. Su voz era más calmada, pero Scorpius sabía muy bien que tan sólo era una fachada: con cada palabra, Rose Weasley se caía a pedazos. Y lo peor era que aunque se notaba que sufría por lo que decía, estaba aliviada. Se estaba quitando un peso de encima porque por fin era honesta y estaba haciendo lo que creía correcto para ambos-. Si sigo sintiéndome tan inferior al mundo, nunca podré estar cómoda en una relación…. Y _esto_ no me hace bien –se mordió el labio inferior-. No puedo seguir sintiéndome tan miserable cada vez que estoy contigo. Quiero dejar de sentir que sólo soy una opción para ti.

-¿De qué hablas? –preguntó, sin entender a qué se refería con la última frase.

-Contigo siento que sólo soy una opción. Que de tantas más, aparentemente fui la más cómoda para elegir –sus ojos dejaron de agolparse con lágrimas, y su respiración se hacía más lenta. Scorpius tuvo la sensación que los signos de tranquilidad en la chica eran el preludio al final de la conversación-. Nunca fui algo… importante, decisivo… una _oportunidad_. Cualquier chica que tuviera el mínimo parecido a Lily hubiera servido. Cualquiera que estuviera dispuesta a dormir contigo podría estar en mi lugar –una mueca muy parecida se asomó en sus labios. Rose se alzó de hombros, como diciendo "estoy siendo un poco estúpida ahora mismo"-. Y tal vez esté equivocada, tal vez no, pero… Pero no puedo dejar de sentirme así. Necesito convencerme que no soy el reemplazo de alguien más.

El aroma a leña quemada, a caramelo y chocolate derretido, las decoraciones de guirnaldas y cintas rojas, y los gritos de los niños jugando en la calle ya no parecían guardar un sentimiento de alegría, tan típico de aquella época del año que parecía enfrascar la navidad en todo el período de invierno. De hecho, el rubio estaba seguro que desde ahora en adelante los aborrecería.

-¿Y esto qué significa? –era una pregunta muy imbécil y se sentía como uno haciéndola, pero necesitaba que ella lo dijera textualmente otra vez. Necesitaba saber si esto era completamente real y no una maldita pesadilla de la cual después se reiría con Rose cuando se encontraran alguna noche en la Sala de los Requerimientos-. ¿Terminamos?

-Nunca tuvimos nada formal como para terminar, pero… Sí, Scorpius –dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza-. Es el fin.

El _crack_ que había escuchado antes de llenarse de rabia por las explicaciones ilógicas de Rose para terminar volvió a hacerse presente. Una y otra vez. Retumbó en sus oídos, su cabeza, la boca, la garganta, el pecho, la palma de las manos y la yema de los dedos, en su estómago, en la pelvis y en las rodillas hasta llegar a la planta de sus pies.

-Eh… Suerte en los exámenes.

_¿Y qué mierda me importan los exámenes ahora, Rose?_

Con una última mirada, la pelirroja escondió la cara en su mullida bufanda de lana blanca y guardó las manos en los bolsillos del abrigo. Rodeándolo, caminó hacia la calle principal. El aroma a manzanas y canela que tenía su cabello fue apenas perceptible bajo el tóxico olor a leña quemándose para calentar los hogares del pueblo.

_Crack, crack, crack._

Aquél no había sido el sonido de la rabia explotar en su pecho… _Crack_. Era su corazón rompiéndose en mil pedazos.


	14. Agotamiento

_N/A: ¡Hola! Mil gracias por la increíble respuesta del capítulo anterior. Muchas veces tengo miedo de que me quieran asesinar por no actualizar tan seguido, y aunque esta vez recibí amenazas de muerte por lo que ocurrió con la pareja principal, fue una sorpresa ver que incluso hubo más reviews de lo habitual para la actualización anterior. Les doy nuevamente un caluroso abrazo a las lectoras nuevas, a las que antes no habían dejado sus impresiones, y a las que siguen el fic desde su inicio. ¡Muchas gracias por todo el cariño que le tienen al fic!_

_En esta entrega veremos el regreso de un personaje que dejó una muy buena impresión hace varios capítulos atrás. Alguien necesita hacer que Scorpius se despabile y la persona correcta ha llegado para darle una merecida abofeteada (figurativa, no literal). O dos personas, en este caso, le darán unas palabras de sabiduría a nuestro rubio… O quizás tres. O mejor dicho: el mundo entero le dará una dosis de _realidad _a Scorpius. Aunque no se crea, es necesario ser adulto. Se sufre menos porque uno deja de darle importancia a _todo_; pero para ello… hay que dar pasos difíciles. Madurar no es nada fácil._

_Antes de dejarlas con la lectura (sé que es más importante que mi verborrea), daré un pequeño anuncio que me pareció importante hacerlo cuando _Basileya_ lo consultó en un review: Sólo quedan tres capítulos para que el fic termine. Es decir, "De opciones y oportunidades" finalizará con 17 capítulos. Tengo todo debidamente planeado, por lo que será así (de hecho, tengo escritos la mayoría de los diálogos). Así que eso… No queda mucho para que la historia concluya._

_Pues bien, aquí los dejo con el capítulo titulado _Agotamiento_._

_¡Saludos y hasta la próxima!_

* * *

**XIV: Agotamiento**

Los días habían transcurrido lentamente, como si alguien hubiera lanzado un hechizo a la tierra para que disminuyera la velocidad del giro sobre su propio eje. Todos los días eran iguales: despertarse, asistir a clases, estudiar, cenar, estudiar, y dormir. Los fines de semana la parte de "asistir a clases" era reemplazada por más horas de estudio. Scorpius pasaba más horas encerrado en la biblioteca que en otro sitio del castillo, y leía tanto que de repente se mareaba cuando sus ojos no estaban posados sobre palabras. La monotonía era tan atrapante, que hasta pequeños detalles comenzaron a caer en una rutina: desayunaba, almorzaba, y cenaba lo mismo; se lavaba primero el brazo y axila derechas, luego el brazo y axila derecha, y después la parte baja de su cuerpo cuando se duchaba, se calzaba la ropa en el mismo orden todas las mañanas y en las noches se desvestía de igual modo, y así con otros asuntos insignificantes del día. Cuando los profesores comenzaron a dejar de hacer clases para dar tiempo libre de estudio, fue que el rubio preguntó a Bulstrode qué fecha era: 18 de febrero.

San Valentín pareció haber sido hace una eternidad. El único día que había salido un poco de lo común fue el maldito día del angelito con flechas en su espalda. Desde aquel entonces, las parejas tomadas de la mano, los besos, los abrazos, las tarjetas en forma de corazón y las trilladas confesiones en los pasillos se transformaron en las cosas que más odiaba. Oh, y el color _rojo_. Cómo odiaba aquel endemoniado color… Era tan vivo, tan llamativo. Y la peor versión era el que tenía una tonalidad más bien cercana al naranjo.

-¿Estás bien? –preguntó Bulstrode, observándolo con preocupación.

Había terminado la clase Historia de la Magia. Con las palabras de conclusión de Binns, los estudiantes despertaron del sopor y corrían hacia la puerta, haciendo un éxodo masivo del aula.

Una cabellera llena de rizos pelirrojos llamó la atención de Scorpius.

-Tengo Adivinación –dijo el joven, maldiciéndose mentalmente por ser tan imbécil. Se colgó la mochila a la espalda y le hizo un gesto de despedida a su amigo-. Nos vemos después.

Salió del lugar apresuradamente, sabiendo que no importaba cuán lejos huyera de los espacios cerrados; ya que de todos modos seguiría sintiéndose asfixiado e idiota.

_¿Por qué mierda todavía la busco?_

Llegó a la torre donde se encontraba el peculiar salón de Adivinación. Antes de subir la larguísima escalera de caracol, el rubio se detuvo para recuperar el aliento. Le estaba comenzando a doler la cabeza. Era un síntoma usual en los últimos días. Su madre le daría una larga charla de las consecuencias del estrés y el exceso de preocupación si lo viera así.

Últimamente estaba corriendo demasiado… Se apresuraba a clases, a la biblioteca, al baño, al Gran Comedor y a los dormitorios. Siempre huía a esconderse a los lugares donde podía volver a sumergirse en la tan cómoda y aburrida rutina que había adoptado desde que fue a esa maldita salida a Hogsmeade. Mientras estaba haciendo _algo_, cualquier actividad que no contemplara la interacción con otras personas, se sentía a gusto. Así no tenía que enfrentarse a los imbéciles de sus compañeros que seguían molestándolo, a Bulstrode, y a Rose. Aunque debía admitir que la última estaba haciendo un excelente trabajo evitándolo: apenas la veía en clases. Ni en pasillos o la biblioteca se le podía encontrar, así que no debía verla seguido. Si así fuera… Sólo Merlín sabría que no estaría tan tranquilo. Armaría un escándalo, frente a toda la escuela y su familia; exigiéndole una explicación _decente_ de por qué lo quería dejar.

La persona de la que realmente quería huir era su amigo. Bulstrode todavía no hacía ningún comentario, pero obviamente había notado que algo malo sucedió en la visita al pueblo y al ver su comportamiento actual, estaba preocupado. No podía culparlo, porque estaba mal. Scorpius se sentía fatal. Gracias a Merlín los ÉXTASIS se acercaban y caer en una rutina bajo la presión de los exámenes, le daba una insignificante razón para despertarse por las mañanas. No sólo su comportamiento era extraño, sino que su estado anímico era alarmante: no estaba en una fase depresiva como lo estuvo después de romper con Lily, sino que… estaba normal. No lloraba, no estaba enojado, pero tampoco reía. Sólo _estaba_. Las jornadas no tenían ningún sentimiento en particular. Esto no sólo llamaba la atención del rubio, sino que de su amigo también. Día tras día, encontraba a Bulstrode observándolo con atención, esperando el momento en que algo denotara en su interior y todas las emociones negativas explotaran. Pero eso todavía no ocurría. Scorpius seguía odiando San Valentín, el color rojo anaranjado, las cabelleras rizadas, Hogsmeade, el olor a leña quemada y a los infantiles de sus compañeros; en silencio, expresando su molestia tan sólo en pensamientos privados.

Si hablaba con Bulstrode del tema… _explotaría_.

-¡Rose!

Scorpius saltó, mirando hacia todos lados. No había nadie en la torre.

-¡Hey, Rosie, espérame!

Era Albus Potter y su voz provenía del jardín. Se quedó un largo rato expectante, pero no volvió a escucharlo. Seguramente le había dado alcance a su prima o se habían alejado lo suficiente como para que sus gritos no fueran audibles.

-No te preocupes, Potter y Weasley ya no están por aquí –dijo alguien más a sus espaldas. Bulstrode se quedó de pie junto a la entrada de la torre, mirando hacia los jardines-. Me pregunto por qué no viene nadie a Adivinación… -Scorpius cerró los ojos, sabiendo que era imposible huir de esta situación-. Oh, cierto. La clase no empieza hasta dentro de media hora –hubo un gran silencio antes que la voz del chico se hiciera más fuerte mientras se acercaba a él-. El responsable y aplicado estudiante, Scorpius Malfoy –canturreó, con sorna.

Normalmente le respondería de la misma manera, con palabras llenas de sarcasmo, pero simplemente suspiró antes de sentarse en el tercer escalón de la escalera y pensó cuán extraña era la situación: Bulstrode lo había seguido hasta Adivinación. La persona más fría, calculadora y tranquila de toda la escuela hizo una acción que no calzaba para nada con su personalidad. Como su amigo, era obvio que estaría preocupado por su comportamiento de los últimos días; pero nunca al grado de tomarse el tiempo de buscar un momento para conversar. Ya que de eso se trataba: de _hablar_. El moreno de seguro se había cansado de esperar por alguna explicación y ahora lo obligaría a confesar.

Bulstrode abrió la boca, pero la cerró inmediatamente. Se veía notoriamente nervioso. Y la idea de que por primera vez Nathaniel Bulstrode no supiera qué decir le parecía graciosa.

-Ella terminó conmigo –soltó, sonriendo. Él parpadeó, sorprendido por no haber tenido que obligarlo a hablar. Scorpius sintió que los músculos de la cara le dolían, pero siguió manteniendo el gesto en su boca-. Dijo que era complicado y… Y…

Y contó todo. Evitó mencionar detalles sobre lo que hacían en la Sala de los Requerimientos, pero la naturaleza y la inmensidad de su relación eran evidentes. Reveló todo lo demás: el modo en que empezó, cómo comenzaron a juntarse, la pelea antes de vacaciones de navidad, el cambio en su relación, y finalmente el término. Las palabras no dejaban de salir de su boca; se arremolinaban, cada una queriendo salir y ser escuchada. En pocos minutos la historia que a nadie había contado vio la luz, dejándolo sin aliento, con el corazón incrustándosele en el pecho y los ojos escociéndole.

_No importa que fuera complicado. Podríamos enfrentar los problemas juntos._

Cerró los ojos y se obligó a calmarse. No podía descontrolarse frente a alguien más, y muchísimo menos en un lugar público. A pesar de no haber nadie en la torre, cualquiera podría verlo lloriquear desde el jardín. Ya tenía suficiente con lo ocurrido con Zabini como para dar otro espectáculo a los imbéciles de la escuela.

Después de un lapso que podría haber sido una eternidad, abrió los ojos y miró a su amigo: Bulstrode no tenía ninguna expresión descifrable y agradeció que fuera así. No quería que tuviera pena por él.

-¿Cuál es tu opinión? –inquirió con un hilo de voz, sonando como si no hubiera sido él quien formuló la pregunta-. ¿Está equivocada, no es así?

-¿Qué pienso al respecto? –arqueó las cejas, descolocado. Él era la persona más sensata a la que conocía. Con su perspectiva analítica, seguramente le ofrecería la confirmación que necesitaba: Rose había huido, dando excusas para encubrir el hecho que no era capaz de afrontar los problemas. Bulstrode lo miró largamente antes de decir:-. Deberías cerrar un capítulo antes de abrir otro. Tu vida está hecha un desastre.

Esperó unos segundos, tratando de cerciorarse que realmente le había dicho aquello.

_No, no fue mi imaginación._

-¿Lo dices por quién? –habló lentamente-. ¿Por Rose? –frunció el ceño, sintiendo la familiar explosión del enojo quemar su pecho-. ¿Por Lily? ¿O por el desgraciado de Zabini?

Negando la cabeza, el joven se apoyó en la pared y dijo inmediatamente:

-Me imagino que Weasley también debe sentir que debe priorizar las cosas de su vida y resolverlas una a una –hizo una mueca. El tono condescendiente no pasó desapercibido para el rubio. ¿Acaso estaba explicando algo demasiado obvio que necesitaba hablarle así? ¿Por qué rayos se comportaba como si tuviera la razón?-. Y en tu caso, tendrías que partir por lo más simple: no terminar expulsado por moler a golpes a Thomas Zabini cada vez que se te cruce por delante.

La conversación había tomado un rumbo inesperado. Y no le gustaba para nada. En aquel momento necesitaba que su amigo lo apoyara, que le dijera que estaba en lo correcto y que todo estaba mal por culpa de los miedos de Rose. Aquellas palabras lo calmarían, lo harían sentir mejor y hasta le darían fuerzas para querer luchar por revertir esta situación. Quería una mano que lo ayudara a levantarse después de los días de senescencia donde solamente se había limitado a pensar y seguir la rutina de la escuela. Pero por el contrario, había recibido una bofetada. ¿Que necesitaba "cerrar un capítulo antes de otro"? ¿Qué clase de mierda era aquel consejo?

No era sólo el punto que parecía concordar con Rose lo que le molestó a Scorpius, sino que además había mencionado a Zabini. Era un asunto totalmente superado, que no estaba para nada relacionado con la problemática actual de su vida. ¿Por qué lo trajo a colación? Y no sólo eso, también había dicho que debía tratarlo bien.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso debería disculparme con él por tratarlo mal y prometerle que seré su mejor amigo hasta que la muerte nos separe? –escupió con asco.

-Madura, Malfoy –torció levemente los ojos y suspiró. Parecía haber estado esperando una reacción así de su parte-. Nadie dice que debes volver a ser su amigo. Merlín, serías un imbécil si lo hicieras... Pero eso no significa que gastes energía y tiempo en odiarlo. No vale la pena. ¿Sabes por qué? –ladeó la cabeza, nuevamente usando aquel tono sabelotodo lleno de condescendencia que odiaba tanto-. Porque el tarado arruinó la amistad con su mejor amigo y no podrá recuperarla. Ni se quedó con la chica al final. Todo le salió mal.

-Oh, qué tragedia –alzó las manos, dándole dramatismo a su declaración-. Pobre Zabini.

Bulstrode nuevamente torció los ojos, pero sonrió. Le había hecho gracia su exagerada pena por el imbécil de Zabini.

-Mi opinión es… A lo que me refiero es que… -movió la cabeza, sin saber qué decir. Parecía que le costaba ordenar los pensamientos-. Los exámenes van a empezar y dentro de poco nos iremos –declaró con solemnidad. Scorpius no pudo evitar lanzar una risa por su comentario tan desubicado-. Malfoy, sé que la escuela es un asco; pero es ridículo dar un paso importante hacia al mundo real así… Perdiendo tu tiempo en estupideces.

No era una estupidez. Zabini… bueno, él sí. Ya era del pasado. Pero Rose no. Rose Weasley jamás sería una estupidez.

-¿Qué clase de amigo eres, Bulstrode? –Scorpius se puso de pie y caminó hacia él-. Deberías aconsejarme, decirme que estoy en lo correcto y que todo se va a solucionar para vivir en un maldito arcoíris.

-Soy uno que te dice la verdad –respondió con completa seriedad. Se miraron largamente antes de continuar:-. Mira, no quiero meterme en tus líos amorosos. Lo que sí puedo hacer, es decirte que quizás lo que necesitas hacer ahora es calmarte, y usar este tiempo para reflexionar y estudiar -¿Reflexionar? ¿Entonces qué mierda había estado haciendo los últimos días? _Huyendo_, dijo la maldita vocecita demasiado parecida a la de su amigo en su cabeza-. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque el mundo no se va a acabar, Malfoy. Seguirá girando, vendrán los exámenes, y te graduarás. Y estar obsesionado con la pregunta de quién está errado es una pérdida de tiempo valioso –le puso una mano sobre el hombro derecho y lo apretó, en un gesto de apoyo-. Enfócate en lo importante: tener excelentes puntuaciones en los ÉXTASIS, graduarte y ser feliz por salir de este lugar. Estoy seguro que las respuestas aparecerán si no estás constantemente ensimismado sobre tus problemas. Tu cabeza debe… despejarse. ¿Y qué mejor que en algo realmente útil, como los estudios?

Dejando de lado varios puntos en los que no estaba de acuerdo, Bulstrode probablemente tenía algo de razón. No era una idea completamente estúpida el alejarse un poco de un problema para poder analizarlo de mejor manera. Tomar distancia era una buena táctica para analizar una problemática y así encontrar una solución. Y enfocándose en algo sumamente imparcial y automático, como estudiar, servía para aquel propósito. Se había sumergido en una estricta rutina durante los últimos días: despertar, ir a clases, estudiar y dormir. Y comer, por supuesto. Ésas eran sus únicas actividades diarias. Mientras hacía esto, también pensaba. Y pensaba, una y otra vez. Se preguntaba los por qué, los cómo, dónde, cuándo y quiénes que envolvían la abrupta decisión de la pelirroja. Ya había tomado distancia… Su amigo debía haberse dado cuenta de ello. No estaba persiguiendo a Rose o a sus amigos para insistir en entender qué había ocurrido, porque necesitaba saber con claridad qué decir para poder acercarse a ella y exigir respuestas. Entonces, ¿por qué le había dicho aquello?

_Huyendo_. Aquella palabra se le vino a la mente hacía unos momentos, lo cual era extraño, puesto que estaba analizando el problema… ¿Verdad?

Quiso preguntarle a Bulstrode cuál era la mejor manera de buscar una solución a una problemática, pero se abstuvo de hacerlo porque seguramente le daría una larga charla sobre corrientes filosóficas y no le apetecía escuchar otro monólogo del sabelotodo de su amigo. Y además porque la respuesta era clara: para aproximar un problema, había que observarlo desde distintos ángulos para así llegar a la solución más apropiada.

Desde aquel punto de vista analítico, Scorpius no había visto el problema desde otros puntos de vista… Se había dedicado a pensar una y otra vez en lo mismo: Rose está equivocada. Tal vez si se ponía en el caso contrario, en que ella estaba en lo correcto, todo se esclarecería.

La idea de colocarse en el caso que los argumentos de Rose fueran válidos y el malvado de la historia fuera él, no le gustaba para _nada_.

-Supongo que debo agradecerte –dijo, sintiéndose extrañamente mejor.

Bulstrode quizás no le había dado las palabras que necesitaba, pero al menos le había ofrecido una opinión que aumentaba la vista panorámica que tenía del problema hasta ahora. Debía pensar si realmente deseaba ver el rompimiento con Rose desde su punto de vista o de otro más imparcial, porque lo más probable es que hiciera descubrimientos desagradables.

_¿Quiero dejar de huir o no? Ése es el dilema._

-Es sabido que agradecer en estos casos es lo que la etiqueta demanda –recitó con una sonrisa el moreno.

Después de incesantes días en los que corría para no tener que ver o hablar con nadie, Scorpius se sentó a conversar con su amigo sobre todo y nada a la vez. Y río, de verdad lanzó una carcajada llena de diversión hasta que el estómago le dolió de tanto reír.

En aquellos instantes es cuando el rubio decidió que huir tal vez no era la respuesta más adecuada al problema.

* * *

En la única clase donde no tenía tiempo de estudio, era Adivinación. Firenze seguía revisando distintas constelaciones y de vez en cuando, hacía una pregunta (generalmente al estudiante que estuviera distraído mirando por la ventana) que envolvía una gran parte de los contenidos vistos durante los cinco años que habían cursado la clase y de Astronomía, obviamente. Nadie dejaba de escribir apuntes, manteniendo el sonido de las plumas rasgando el papel como un murmullo constante en la habitación. Scorpius se preguntó si era posible estudiar toda Adivinación. Aparentemente la materia era infinita como las estrellas en el cielo y temía que en el ÉXTASIS le preguntaran por una constelación o cuerpo celeste que no recordara. Tal como con Historia de la Magia, el estudio de las estrellas era puramente memoria… y capacidad de mentir. Si no sabía una figura, una línea, o estrella; entonces debía actuar como que sabía y debía inventar un futuro terrible para satisfacer a los profesores. Al menos Trelawney quedaba contenta y Firenze se divertía con el teatro de los estudiantes. A pesar de no tener mala memoria, su cerebro estaba saturado de información y se le hacía imposible contenerla toda. Heriría su ego enormemente si le fuera mal sólo por olvidar un simple nombre o significado, ya que si fuera sólo por actuación, tendría un _Extraordinario con honores_.

Luego de contestar algunas dudas respecto al tema tratado del día, la profesora Trelawney entró al aula y junto con Firenze entregaron la información oficial que había enviado el ministerio sobre el ÉXTASIS de Adivinación.

Scorpius los escuchó, haciendo un punteo para no olvidar nada. La evaluación de Firenze ya había sido hecha, pero la de Trelawney era la que el ministerio organizaba. Cuando mencionaron cómo sería el examen, tuvo que reprimir un gemido de desprecio: duraría toda una noche. Después de cenar tendrían que ir a la Torre de Astronomía y estar en el lugar hasta el amanecer. No describieron exactamente en qué consistía la evaluación, pero la idea de estar toda la noche despierto era horrible.

-¿Y qué pasará con las personas que tenemos el examen teórico de Pociones al día siguiente? –preguntó Leighton casi al mismo instante en que alzó la mano para pedir permiso de hablar. La profesora Trelawney le lanzó una mirada asesina, evidentemente molesta por su falta de modales -. Casi la mayoría tenemos Pociones también –añadió, como si aquellas palabras justificaran su carencia de etiqueta.

-Bueno, deberán ocupar sus conocimientos de aquella clase para prepararse una poción reponedora, señorita Leighton –respondió con sorna-. Por lo que sé el examen teórico de Pociones empieza a las cuatro de la tarde, por lo que tienen desde el alba hasta aquella hora para dormir –disfrutando la expresión anonadada de la chica, dijo-. Si ya no hay más interrupciones, el profesor Firenze explicará que…

No faltaba decir que si el examen se haría en la Torre de Astronomía, lo más seguro es que los contenidos de los últimos dos años serían los evaluados. Eso era un alivio. Firenze había enseñado la adivinación utilizando las estrellas durante el año anterior y éste, y era la materia más _entendible_ de todas las del curso. Lo que Trelawney hacía era… simplemente algo sin sentido. Scorpius se preguntó si efectivamente la mujer podía evaluar algo de constelaciones, ya que nunca la había visto enseñar algo relacionado al tema.

Las cabezas de los estudiantes se movieron: todos intercambiaron miradas muy parecidas a la que tenía Leighton en aquel instante. Aunque con menos odio hacia la profesora.

¿Acaso el ministerio consideraba normal que estuvieran toda la noche rindiendo un examen para al día siguiente rendir otro? Obviamente habían horas que separaban ambas evaluaciones, pero con los nervios de dar otro ÉXTASIS, era poco probable que incluso cerraran los ojos. No podía creer que a los del ministerio se les pagaba su salario con los impuestos de todos los magos y brujas cuando determinaban fechas y horarios tan descabellados. Aparentemente querían matar a los estudiantes de Hogwarts.

-Se lo diré a mis padres –escuchó a Nott comentar a sus espaldas. Al parecer estaba sentado con Carrow, ya que ésta lo felicitó por la idea-. Claramente harán algo al respecto. El ministerio no puede esperar que demos dos ÉXTASIS sin dormir –dijo en un tono de superioridad, seguramente feliz por haberse ganado los cumplidos de la chica.

Scorpius rodó los ojos, pensando cuán infantil era acusar al ministerio con los padres. Pero lo más probable es que la mayoría de sus compañeros lo hiciera. Si apenas veinte y algo estudiantes de esta clase tenían aquel problema, lo más esperable es que también existieran horas de examinación poco apropiados. Ya podía imaginarse una de las próximas ediciones de 'El Profeta' plagada con cartas al director, maldiciendo el plan educativo del ministerio de magia por estresar a los estudiantes de la única y mejor escuela estatal del país. Suprimió una carcajada al pensar que si les escribiera a sus padres contándoles de la situación, su padre le diría que dejara de llorar y simplemente se preparara bien para ambas evaluaciones (si es que le contestaba, porque de seguro ni se molestaría en hacerlo); mientras que su madre iría al mismo ministerio a lanzar un _Avada Kadavra_ a la persona que organizó los horarios y días de ÉXTASIS.

Por suerte no había tomado Pociones. El resto de profesores de sus clases ya habían dado la misma información respecto a los ÉXTASIS y todos tenían como mínimo dos días de separación.

Ignorando el sentimiento de descontento en general que reinaba en los estudiantes, Firenze terminó de explicar cómo serían las evaluaciones y antes que se fueran, anunció que las calificaciones de su evaluación estaban listas.

Mientras llamaba a una persona de cada pareja para devolver las redacciones, el rubio miró hacia el otro lado del aula donde estaban el pequeño grupo de Ravenclaws de la clase: Kate Johansen estaba roja, hablando en voz baja acaloradamente con el compañero que se sentaba a su lado. Ninguno de los Ravenclaw lucía realmente bien. De seguro todos tenían varios cursos en los que dar ÉXTASIS y la noticia de tener Adivinación para seguir casi inmediatamente con Pociones añadían un peso más a la temida temporada de evaluaciones.

-Johansen –llamó el centauro después de que Heller fuera a buscar su trabajo. La chica se puso de pie lentamente para ir hacia donde estaba el profesor-. Aquí tiene.

Con los ojos pegados en los pergaminos, Johansen comenzó a caminar, pero no hacia su mesa: iba hacia la dirección opuesta.

Scorpius alzó una ceja, sintiéndose descolocado al darse cuenta que venía hacia él para entregarle su trabajo. Con la poca simpatía que le tenía, había esperado que él tuviera que perseguir a la chica para saber su calificación.

-Toma, Malfoy –le entregó la redacción que él había escrito. Tenía un _Extraordinario _escritocon tinta roja junto a su nombre.

Antes de poder agradecerle, la joven ya se estaba dirigiendo a sentarse con sus compañeros de casa.

Cuando Trelawney y Firenze dieron por terminada la clase, casi todos salieron del aula rápidamente para poder discutir cómo incendiar el ministerio (Carrow aparentemente tenía tendencias de piromanía) por colocar un ÉXTASIS luego de tener la evaluación nocturna de Adivinación. Obviamente éste sería el tema de conversación del resto del día y probablemente de los siguientes.

_Qué bien se siente no ser el centro de atención._

Dejando de lado su pequeña alegría, Scorpius guardó rápidamente su cuaderno, pluma y tintero y corrió fuera del salón:

-¡Hey, Johansen! –gritó cuando divisó el largo cabello negro de la chica al final del pasillo. Ella se detuvo y lo miró por sobre el hombro, cambiando de una expresión curiosa a una de sorpresa. Claramente no estaba contenta al saber que se trataba de él quien la llamaba. Una vez que la alcanzó, exhaló largamente aire y trató de recobrar el aliento-. ¿Puedo hablar contigo? –miró al grupo que la acompañaba-. A solas, si es posible.

A pesar de la sorpresa inicial, la mirada de la joven daba a entender que no le era inesperada esta conversación. ¿Acaso era tan predecible?

Con un movimiento de cabeza se despidió de sus amigos y miró al chico como preguntándole "¿y ahora qué?". Sin dar respuesta, Scorpius caminó hacia la ventana más cercana y apoyó la espalda en el borde de ésta. Ella lo siguió, y se quedó en silencio, esperando a que todos dejaran el pasillo despejado para que pudieran hablar con tranquilidad.

Después de la conversación con Bulstrode, el rubio decidió que no le haría mal preguntar a la mejor amiga de Rose qué estaba ocurriendo. Lo más seguro es que no le daría una respuesta satisfactoria, pero al menos ella tenía el punto de vista de la pelirroja y podría otorgar una pincelada más imparcial de ésta. Necesitaba escuchar nuevamente los argumentos de la pelirroja, pero esta vez sin la sombra de la inseguridad y los problemas de autoestimas tras la decisión de dejarlo.

-¿Qué pasa con Rose? –preguntó en voz baja, con la vista fija en el rostro de la joven.

-Eso es asunto de ustedes, Malfoy.

-Por favor –pidió, asombrando no sólo a la interlocutora, sino que a él también por cuán desesperada fue la súplica. Tragó saliva-. Se honesta conmigo, Johansen. ¿Por qué Rose terminó conmigo?

-Supongo que ella habrá dejado muy claras sus razones cuando conversó contigo del tema –dijo seriamente antes de colocar la mano derecha sobre su hombro, tomando la correa del gran bolso que usaba a modo de mochila-. Ahora, si me disculpas… Déjame tranquila, Malfoy –miró con recelo la mano del chico alrededor de su codo, impidiendo el fin de la conversación.

Había optado por dejar de huir y comenzar a _analizar_. No solamente a pensar, sino que a obtener respuestas a sus preguntas. Y no dejaría que Johansen se fuera sin que le diera algunas.

Intercambiaron una prolongada mirada y luego de un rato, la chica asintió y movió el brazo, dándole a entender que si la dejaba de tocar cedería a contestar la pregunta.

-Vale, pediste honestidad y te la daré –respiró profundamente y se cruzó de brazos-. No me caes bien. Estoy segura que debes ser un tipo con cualidades positivas, pero no me gustas como el novio de mi mejor amiga –explicó resueltamente-. Supongo que no hace falta que te explique las razones.

Por supuesto que no hacía falta. La comprendía perfectamente. Estaba seguro que Rose no le había dado _detalles_ de la relación, pero era de conocimiento público que antes había sido novio de su prima menor. El compás moral apuntaba hacia la desaprobación indudablemente.

-Nunca ha sido mi intención hacerla sufrir –dijo con completa honestidad. Y le entristecía y enojaba muchísimo que intrínsecamente su relación estuviera cimentada en dificultades que herirían a ambos.

-El estar con ella es hacerla sufrir –respondió la chica, como si le hubiera leído la mente-. Fuiste el novio de su _prima_. Todo el mundo te conoce como el ex de Lily Potter –se inclinó hacia él, y mientras su voz bajó de volumen, ésta comenzó a temblarle con un sentimiento que Scorpius reconoció como rabia-. ¿Cómo crees que su familia reaccionaría cuando supieran que ahora estás con ella?

-La mía tampoco reaccionaría bien. Sé que todo es complicado, pero… Pero deberíamos conversar de este tema. Podríamos luchar _juntos_.

-Oh, por favor –lanzó un bufido-. Esto no es una maldita historia de un trágico amor imposible. En menos de _dos meses_ después de terminar con tu novia, te acostaste con su prima y comenzaste a desarrollar sentimientos por ella, ¿y ya quieres enfrentarte al mundo mágico en una cruzada para que les dejen vivir su historia de amor épica? –arqueó una ceja y le ofreció una sonrisa-. No me hagas reír. Eso es una de las cosas más estúpidas que alguien me ha dicho… Y es el mismo caso para Rose –añadió, en un tono mucho menos agresivo y socarrón que antes-. Sólo que en una versión de la historia, tú eres el maldito promiscuo, y en la otra ella queda como la zorra folla-novios.

¿Qué era una fracción de tiempo? Un milenio, un par de siglos, siete décadas, seis años, cinco meses, cuatro semanas, tres días, dos horas, un minuto e incontables segundos. Todos eran simplemente una porción de tiempo. La historia se dedicaba a registrar los eventos que ocurrían en ellos: desde y hasta cuándo sucedieron; pero los libros y Binns no contaban que muchas cosas ocurrían en una fracción de segundo, y que las líneas de la duración de algún evento no siempre eran claras. ¿Cómo saber cuándo te enamoraste de una persona? Uno se da cuenta de lo que siente, pero no se sabe en qué momento ocurrió. Finalmente, el tiempo era algo poco confiable, casi inútil para describir actos cotidianos. ¿Por qué parecía ser tan importante? La respuesta era simple: porque el mundo no estaba solo.

Vivían rodeados de personas y… Y _dos meses_. Podía ser una cantidad de tiempo considerable, pero al compararla con el número de edad que tenía y con los que sumaba con cada segundo que pasaba, dos meses era una porción ínfima de tiempo en comparación a sus diecisiete años de vida.

"_Porque no pasaron ni dos meses de terminar con ella y ya estabas acostándote conmigo. No tuviste tiempo de sobrellevar el dolor, la rabia, los sentimientos negativos…"._

Las palabras de Rose resonaron en su cabeza.

Dos meses jamás sería una cantidad de tiempo siquiera aceptable para plantear la idea al mundo que Rose y él estuvieran juntos, y ciertamente dos meses no era suficiente para que alguien con grandes problemas de autoestima pudiera creer en la otra persona y sentirse segura de que la relación que mantenían valía la pena de mantener… Scorpius sintió que el aire salía de los pulmones, pero no entraba. Se forzó a inspirar con fuerza, mientras se daba cuenta que habían transcurrido dos meses donde todavía no podía encontrarse con Lily en el castillo sin maldecirla mentalmente y aún cuando escuchaba el apellido Zabini o el nombre Tom en alguna conversación ajena, recordaba los divertidos veranos que pasaba con su antes amigo en la mansión Malfoy.

-Te quedaste en silencio… Supongo que te diste cuenta cuán rápido ha sido todo esto –lentamente bajó los brazos, como si se despojara de una pesada armadura. En un tono muy cálido, que le recordó al que usaba su madre siempre que le recordaba que lo quería, dijo:-. Sería muy diferente si Rose y tú fueran amigos desde hace tiempo, y a lo largo de los años comenzaron a sentirse atraídos al otro de manera más romántica… Más personas habrían supuesto que terminarían juntos y estarían preparados para la noticia de su relación… Incluso si hubieras sido novio de Lily y fueras amigo de Rose… -sería menos difícil. Si dos meses se extendieran a dos, tres, siete años de cercanía la situación sería muy distinta-. Pero lo que le estás pidiendo a Rose es en qué lugar sería mejor desatar la tercera guerra del mundo mágico –se alzó de hombros-. Por supuesto que se va a sentir abrumada, Malfoy. Eran prácticamente extraños y de un día para otro empezaron a estar juntos. Y… -sus ojos se fijaron en un punto junto a su hombro. Cuando volvió a posar la mirada sobre su rostro, el rubio no pudo dejar de admirar cuán bellos eran sus grandes ojos cafés-, y asumo que sabes que ha tenido que lidiar con varios problemas en su familia últimamente.

-Tengo una vaga idea –contestó, sabiendo que Rose le había comentado algunos puntualmente.

Si no fuera por haber escuchado a Albus hablar con Johansen, o a Rose con Lily y sus demás primas, no tendría idea de cuán mal estaban las relaciones con la familia.

_Es probable que con sus padres sea algo parecido._

-Ha sido difícil este año para Rose –asintió-. Necesita tiempo para pensar, para decidir realmente qué quiere. No sólo respecto a ti, sino a su vida en general –hizo una mueca bastante similar a una sonrisa-. Este tiempo también podría ser útil para ti. Tal vez no te has dado cuenta todavía, pero te haría muy bien respirar y alejarte del drama por un rato.

Las palabras tan iguales a las de Bulstrode, especialmente la última oración casi le sacaron una risa. ¿Cuáles eran las probabilidades que los dos amigos tuvieran una opinión tan parecida al respecto? Scorpius tuvo la sensación que si Johansen tuviera la oportunidad de conocer a su amigo, ambos se llevarían de maravillas.

Evidentemente la idea final de Johansen era su modo de dar por terminada de la conversación. Con una pequeña sonrisa y asentimiento de cabeza, el rubio le agradeció por haber aceptado a hablar. La verdad no sabía si accedería, ya que la joven le había demostrado en repetidas ocasiones que sólo reconocía su presencia porque Rose lo hacía… al menos así era hasta el momento en que decidió esconderse y evadirlo. Ahora no había nada que la obligara a tener que dirigirle la palabra, por lo que Scorpius se sentía afortunado que la chica no fuera una mala persona y decidiera darle una honesta respuesta.

La morena se llevó un mechón de pelo tras la oreja y retrocedió, rompiendo así el pequeño ambiente de intimidad que habían creado.

-Adiós, Malfoy.

-Johansen –dijo antes que pudiera siquiera dar un paso. Ella se quedó de pie, mirándolo con curiosidad-. Si algo le pasa… -las palabras no querían salir de la boca. Si las decía, entonces sería definitivo: no trataría de recuperarla. No ahora-. Si ella tiene un problema, ¿me lo harías saber, verdad?

Sonriendo, la Ravenclaw dijo:

-Por lo que sé, mi amiga es Rose, no tú –el arco de sus cejas era tan exagerado, que se perdieron bajo el flequillo del cabello-. No te preocupes. Deberías confiar en ella.

¿Podía hacerlo? ¿No le ganarían sus inseguridades, aquella maldita imagen distorsionada que tenía sobre sí misma, y el miedo quLae tenía a enfrentarse a su familia? La había animado un sinfín de ocasiones a aceptarse, a ponerse de pie y a obligarse a alzar la voz. ¿No que siempre la gente decía que en los momentos oscuros era cuando se demostraba cómo era la persona realmente? El estar o no juntos era una consecuencia de una batalla aún más grande. Ahora era la hora de la verdad: Rose debía decidir si quería ser la persona que deseaba ser o seguir siendo el molde que los demás pensaban de ella. La pelirroja debía pelear consigo misma y sus temores.

-Todo va a estar bien –dijo la chica con mucha seguridad. _Ella confía en Rose_. Su mejor amiga creía en que ganaría la batalla-. Adiós, Malfoy –repitió modulando exageradamente, casi desafiándolo a bloquear su salida de nuevo, y se fue, dejándolo con un vacío inexplicable. Quería creer en Rose. Realmente quería creer que saldría vencedora al final de su lucha interna.

* * *

Y de repente, los días comenzaron a transcurrir más rápido. Febrero se fue acercando a su fin y Scorpius se encontró en los primeros días de marzo. La nieve finalmente se había derretido por completo y las lluvias estaban haciéndose más escasas, anunciando la pronta llegada de la primavera. El cielo despejado asomándose por las ventanas del castillo y el techo del Gran Comedor no ayudaban en nada al ritual de estudio diario: más de una persona se quejaba de no poder disfrutar de pasear por los jardines y los primeros rayos del sol, mientras que la gran mayoría de estudiantes que rendían los ÉXTASIS buscaban cualquier rincón alejado de una ventana para poder estudiar sin distracciones.

La sala común de Slytherin se había transformado en el lugar de estudio de los de séptimo año. No sólo era muy cómoda con los largos escritorios dispuestos en la parte trasera de la habitación, sino que como estaban en las mazmorras, simplemente no tenían oportunidad de ver cuán primaveral era el mundo exterior. Los únicos que no acampaban en el lugar eran Scorpius y Bulstrode. Ya tenían suficiente con tener que compartir clases, comidas y dormir en las mismas habitaciones, como para tener que además estar estudiando juntos.

Con la materia terminada en Encantamientos, el profesor Flitwick les había dado las clases totalmente libres (para estudiar). Aquel tiempo lo utilizaban para ir a la biblioteca. Bulstrode había notado que estaba casi desocupada en las mañanas, ya que el resto de cursos menores todavía tenían clases y los de séptimo debían descansar después de estudiar hasta altas horas de la madrugada, por lo que era la única oportunidad que tenían de ir a consultar en la literatura algunos contenidos que no tenían claros de todos las evaluaciones que debían rendir.

Su amigo se había adelantado y fue a la biblioteca antes. Como Scorpius había dormido hasta un poco más tarde, había quedado con el penúltimo turno para ocupar el baño y Bulstrode quería consultar un libro de Transformaciones desde el día de ayer. Para que la ansiedad de no saber la respuesta no lo matara, el rubio le dijo que fuera y se encontraban allá después.

Luego de ducharse, limpió el vapor condensado de agua del espejo y no pudo dejar de mirarse con un poco de pena: se veía fatal. Nunca antes había estado tan pálido y ojeroso. Dormía entre seis a siete horas, como siempre; pero era evidente que su cuerpo no descansaba lo suficiente. Parecía un cadáver andante. La cabeza siempre le terminaba doliendo al final del día, cansado de estudiar; y antes de dormir, siempre pensaba en Rose y una gran angustia lo invadía al imaginarse qué pasaría si _realmente_ todo acababa entre ellos.

Después de los exámenes, dormiría hasta aburrirse de ello… aunque cuando estos terminarán, significaría que la graduación estaría cerca y probablemente no volvería a ver a Rose.

_Mierda, qué depresiva manera de empezar el día._

Tratando de dejar todos aquellos pensamientos negativos, se secó el cabello y el cuerpo, y se colocó la ropa interior. No podía perder el tiempo en lamentarse de la vida.

Al salir del baño, se encontró con una sorpresa:

-Scorpius Malfoy –el profesor Slughorn estaba de pie, en medio del dormitorio. En la habitación sólo quedaba otro compañero, que esperaba su turno para ocupar el baño. Devolviéndole el saludo al hombre, Scorpius caminó hasta su cama preguntándose qué rayos hacía en el lugar-. Lo esperaré afuera. Por favor, apúrese. Tenemos que tratar un asunto importante –dijo con una sonrisa incómoda. _Menos mal se dio cuenta que es raro que me vea casi desnudo_. Y salió de la habitación.

Ignorando la mirada inquisitiva de su compañero, el rubio fue hasta su cama y dejó la toalla sobre ésta mientras sacaba ropa limpia del baúl.

Había pasado casi un mes desde que se peleó con Zabini, por lo que no era posible que lo llamara por aquel motivo. Simplemente ningún profesor se había enterado y se sentía aliviado por ello, pero… si no era la pelea, entonces, ¿qué sería? No había hecho nada que rompiera las reglas o fuera de lo normal como para que el jefe de casa viniera a buscarlo a su habitación.

Una vez que salió del dormitorio y cerró la puerta tras de sí, Scorpius se encontró con el pálido rostro de Horace Slughorn. Parecía nervioso y preocupado.

-Bien, ya estás listo –murmuró, mirando hacia todos lados menos hacia él-. La directora necesita verte, Scorpius.

_Mierda_.

Slughorn sabía lo que ocurrió… y lo más seguro es que en la historia, la pobre víctima era Zabini y él, el gran villano. Y no sólo eso. Obviamente una falta tan grave como usar la agresión física debía ser llevada ante la directora de la escuela.

En completo silencio y con loa latidos de su corazón retumbándole en los tímpanos, Scorpius siguió a Slughorn.

Cuando llegaron a la sala común, varios pares de ojos lo observaron haciéndolo desear que la tierra lo tragase. Dentro de poco toda la escuela sabría de la visita de su jefe de casa y la ida a la oficina de McGonagall. Si tan sólo le pagaran por ser el tema de conversación de Hogwarts. Las arcas repletas de oro de la familia Malfoy no podrían compararse a la fortuna que ganaría por ser el protagonista de casi todos los chismes dentro del castillo.

Salieron del lugar y subieron las mazmorras, dirigiéndose a la parte superior del edificio.

Nunca antes se había dado cuenta de cuán enorme era el castillo. O tal vez jamás debió haber caminado hacia lo que sería su inminente ejecución, y por eso las distancias le parecían relativamente caminables y cortas.

Finalmente llegaron a la oficina de la directora. Tan nervioso estaba, que ni siquiera pudo encontrarle gracia a la ridícula contraseña para mover la gárgola que impedía la entrada al sector de la dirección.

Después de llamar a la puerta, el profesor Slughorn abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza:

-Oh, Horace –se escuchó la estirada voz desde el interior-. Sí, sí, pasa.

El hombre asintió y se hizo a un lado mientras abrió por completo la puerta, permitiéndole a Scorpius entrar primero.

El hecho que Slughorn lo miraba como si se tratara de una lechuza malherida, abandonada bajo una tormenta, lo hizo sentir un agujero en el estómago. Si su jefe de casa no se había atrevido a regañarlo por su conducta, entonces eso quería decir que lo que se venía iba a ser una catástrofe. La _conversación_ con la directora sería suficiente castigo mental como para querer añadir un monólogo esperado del jefe de casa de los implicados de la pelea.

Entró a la enorme habitación, sorprendiéndose al ver que era más grande de lo que imaginaba. Nunca antes había tenido que ir a la oficina de la directora. Si no fuera bajo estas circunstancias, estaría lo suficientemente relajado como para disfrutar las altas estanterías llenas de extraños objetos y la peculiar arquitectura del lugar. Lo único que no le gustaba era los retratos de diversos hombres observándolo como si fueran el público de un juicio, donde la jueza sería McGonagall y él el enjuiciado. Y probablemente al que enviarían a Azkaban por el horrible crimen cometido. Los hombres eran antiguos directores de Hogwarts, reconoció al notar el nombre escrito bajo algunos retratos.

Minerva McGonagall estaba sentada frente a un gran escritorio al final de la habitación. La boca la tenía tan apretada, que se confundía con una de las miles de arrugas que surcaban su rostro. Con un gesto con la cabeza, lo invitó a acercarse.

-¿Zabini?

No se había dado cuenta de la presencia del chico hasta que casi llegó al escritorio. La silla era tenía un respaldo tan largo y ancho, que ocultaba perfectamente si tenía un ocupante si se le veía por atrás.

El joven no le dirigió la mirada. Tenía la cabeza baja y tenía apretados los puños, con los nudillos teniendo un color blanquecino.

-Supongo que no les es desconocida la razón de esta visita –dijo, apuntando el asiento vacío junto a Zabini. Con lentitud, Scorpius acató la orden y se sentó-. Antes de poder tomar alguna medida disciplinaria al respecto, me gusta saber qué ocurrió exactamente.

No necesitaba alzar la voz o utilizar amenazas para infundir respeto y seriedad. El tono autoritario y calmado reflejaba perfectamente el mensaje de sus palabras: si no contaban su versión de la historia, tomaría las medidas más extremas para sancionar su comportamiento. A pesar de las recriminaciones que recibiría por parte del cuerpo directivo, el ministerio y la sociedad mágica, McGonagall sería capaz de expulsar a dos estudiantes que eran parte de las familias más importantes del país. La opinión que tuviera el mundo le tenían sin cuidado cuando se trataba de manejar a la perfección la escuela. Scorpius supo en aquel momento que la directora no tendría miedo de llegar a las peores consecuencias con tal de lidiar de la manera más transparente y eficaz con el problema.

Pensativo, el rubio miró a Zabini para saber si él también se había percatado que no había manera de salir invictos de la situación y se encontró con los ojos del joven observándolo, aparentemente con la misma intención.

Después de intercambiar una larga mirada, fue Zabini quien se aclaró la garganta y comenzó a hablar. Dio una versión atenuada de los eventos, haciendo hincapié en que habían tenido graves diferencias anteriormente y que la tensión finalmente había estallado. El maldito tenía un don de la elocuencia admirable: su historia parecía un simple relato infantil, donde no hubieron insultos ni descalificaciones personales. También añadió que ninguno de los dos se sentía orgulloso por haber actuado de aquella manera tan salvaje, por lo que prefirieron solucionar calladamente el asunto.

-¿Puedo saber por qué no denunció esto a algún prefecto o profesor, señor Zabini? –inquirió McGonagall al finalizar el relato.

Era una pregunta inteligente: el que había terminado en la enfermería y faltado el partido de quidditch, era él. Teniendo consecuencias tan graves, aunque fuera un pequeño altercado, nadie le reprocharía denunciar lo ocurrido. Especialmente cuando evidentemente el agresor recibiría como mínimo, castigo durante todas las noches de lo que quedaban del año. Sería una venganza perfecta.

-No quería causar problemas –contestó contestó con una sonrisa que comenzó a desvanecerse al ver que la frente de la bruja se arrugaba aún más-. Porque ya no habrán más. No volverá a repetirse esto, profesora –le aseguró, mirando de reojo a Scorpius.

El rubio asintió, demasiado consciente que a pesar de ser algo verdadero, la explicación no ayudaría de nada. No importaba si nunca más cruzaran palabras o miradas con Zabini, o si por arte del _Obliviate_ volvieran a ser los mejores amigos del mundo. La expresión sombría y llena de un enojo que se había calmado, pero que seguía latente, en el rostro de la directora le daba a entender que las razones de la pelea no mejorarían las condiciones del castigo. Si es que era un castigo, y no suspensión o expulsión de la escuela.

En completo silencio, la mujer tomó una larga pluma de color azul y comenzó a anotar en un pergamino.

¿Por qué rayos no les daba un sermón? Scorpius se sentiría muchísimo más tranquilo si McGonagall les gritara hasta que quedar disfónica. La espera le hacía doler el estómago.

Evitando poner atención a los personajes de los retratos que parecían estar teniendo un festín con el espectáculo ante sus ojos, miró al jefe de su casa… y no sirvió para nada en distraerlo. Slughorn le dirigía la misma mirada que le daría un cuidador de dragones cuando el animal debía ser sacrificado para utilizar su piel, dientes, y otras partes de su cuerpo para fines industriales. Se preguntó cómo rayos el hombre había logrado tener un cargo tan alto dentro de la escuela. Un jefe de casa lo habría aconsejado y regañado por sus acciones, y advertido de cómo debía actuar frente a la directora. O al menos darle una palmada en la espalda como apoyo moral. Pero no. Horace Slughorn era un maniquí, de pie, inmóvil y sin boca para hablar.

-Señor Zabini, puede retirarse –la bruja se acomodó las gafas y movió la mano hacia la puerta, invitándolo a salir lo más pronto posible-. Más tarde el profesor Slughorn puede informarle en qué concluirá este asunto –Scorpius tenía la vista fija en McGonagall, pero sintió que Zabini le dirigió una larga mirada antes de ponerse de pie y salir del lugar. El profesor Slughorn también se fue con él. La perspectiva de estar a solas con la directora le cortó la respiración. Sin presentes (los retratos no contaban, como directores podían tener un código de secretismo), la bruja perfectamente podría maldecirlo. Con un suspiro, la mujer se quitó los lentes mientras cerraba los ojos. Además de enojada, parecía cansada. Al abrir los ojos dijo en un tono extremadamente ceremonial:-. Señor Malfoy.

Iba a contestarle un simple "¿qué, profesora?" cuando se dio cuenta que la mujer no lo estaba mirando a él, sino un punto sobre su hombro.

Sintiendo que los latidos del corazón se aceleraban y que la garganta se le secaba, el joven se giró sobre el asiento, extendiendo una silenciosa plegaria a Merlín y a todos los grandes magos de la historia que tuvieran misericordia y no permitieran que todo se complicara aún más.

_Si esto lo llegasen a saber, estoy muerto._

-¿Papá? –preguntó, con una hilo de voz.

Draco Malfoy se veía fuera de lugar. Se notaba que venía del mundo exterior, usando una túnica, ropa y zapatos de moda, con pequeños detalles que daban cuenta que probablemente eran de diseñador. La imagen del hombre de negocios desencajaba con los cientos de libros y extraños objetos en la habitación, los ropajes tradicionales de los profesores y la clásica vestimenta escolar.

-Scorpius –movió la cabeza, pero no lo miró. Tenía una expresión indescifrable. Posó la mirada momentáneamente sobre un retrato junto al escritorio de la profesora, pero inmediatamente volteó el rostro para enfrentar a la bruja-. Pro… Directora McGonagall –se corrigió rápidamente.

-Muchas gracias por venir, señor Malfoy –lo invitó a sentarse, pero él dijo que prefería estar de pie-. Justo ha llegado luego que escuchamos la versión de los chicos –su padre ya estaba al tanto. No sabía si era mejor que hubiera venido informado o que se enterara ahora de lo ocurrido. Aunque realmente no podía pensar. Estaba demasiado confundido, nervioso y ansioso como para poder estar tranquilo e hilar ideas con sentido-. Puede esperar afuera mientras conversamos con su padre y decidimos la medida disciplinaria que adoptaremos con usted, señor Malfoy.

-Scorpius, vamos –dijo Slughorn poniendo una mano sobre el hombro del joven, asustándolo momentáneamente. ¿Acaso no se había ido del despacho?

Fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta que el señor Malfoy que debía irse era él.

-Eh… sí –se levantó, sintiendo que las rodillas no podían sostener su peso.

Antes de caminar hacia la puerta, le echo una mirada al cuadro que había llamado la atención de su padre.

El retrato que estaba más cerca del escritorio era el más grande y cuidado de todos. Estaba vacío. Se podía ver un gran asiento desocupado y junto a éste, había un mueble alargado. Recordó que había visto en la tienda de animales del Callejón Diagon que aquello lo usaban las aves para descansar. La placa bajo a éste rezaba "Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore (1881 -1997)".

La apretada mano de Slughorn lo guió hasta la pequeña antesala que conectaba la escalera de ingreso con la oficina.

Había dos asientos bajos, como si fueran pequeños sillones. Scorpius se sentó en uno casi por inercia. Nunca antes se había sentido tan… perdido. Y la manera en que el hombre lo miraba no ayudaba para nada. Estaba seguro que ni cuando tenía tres años, tendría que haber necesitado que alguien lo llevara de la mano a un lugar, como si fuera un inválido. Solamente estaba a minutos de ser expulsado de la escuela, nada grave.

¿Por qué mierda este día había ido empeorando con cada segundo que pasaba? Sólo faltaba que su madre apareciera para armar el escándalo del siglo. No tenía idea cómo tomaría la noticia de que su hijo anduvo golpeando a puñetes y patadas al hijo de Blaise Zabini, pero obviamente estallaría en gritos. Nadie podía decir que Astoria Malfoy carecía dramatismo.

-La profesora McGonagall le pedirá a uno de los elfos que te traiga desayuno –le informó en un tono extremadamente cuidadoso.

Dejando de lado la actitud condescendiente del profesor, Scorpius se sintió levemente extrañado por la atención de la directora por pedirle desayuno. Después de vestirse, planeaba ir al Gran Comedor a sacar algo simple que pudiera comer mientras se dirigía a la biblioteca para encontrarse con Bulstrode. Obviamente sus planes se habían terminado con la llegada de Slughorn al dormitorio; pero no tenía hambre. Había sido una mañana demasiado ajetreada como para tener apetito.

Asintió, sabiendo que no sacaba nada con decirle al hombre que no deseaba desayunar. Y sinceramente, no tenía ganas de hablar. Estaba… harto. Zabini, McGonagall, y su padre lo superaban y tan sólo quería cerrar los ojos para luego abrirlos, y despertar en su cama. ¡Cómo deseaba que esto fuera una pesadilla!

Luego de recordarle que debía esperar hasta la directora volviera a llamarlo, Slughorn desapareció. Scorpius estaba seguro que le había dicho hacia dónde iba, pero no le estaba poniendo atención, por lo cual de repente se encontró solo en el minúsculo lugar.

Este día iba a llegar. Había sido demasiado optimista pensando que como Zabini había obligado a sus amigos a no hablar con ningún adulto del tema, entonces todo estaría bien y no habría ninguna otra consecuencia más que ser el tema de chismes del estudiantado hasta el final de clases. Pero… había sido un idiota. Debería haberle hecho caso a la constante vocecilla pesimista en su cabeza, diciéndole que todo había sido demasiado perfecto como para ser real. Si había mucha calma, entonces era porque se acercaba una tempestad.

Lo que más rabia le daba era que él se llevaría la peor parte de la medida disciplinaria que tomaría la directora. Era improbable que Zabini se quedara libre de toda culpa, pero a lo más tendría detención hasta que comenzaran los ÉXTASIS. Los dos eran culpables: el moreno lo traicionó, le persiguió e insistió en que conversaran cuando Scorpius ya no quería nada más con él. Y bueno, como consecuencia, él explotó colmado con todo lo anterior. No era nada de lo cual sentirse orgulloso, pero era _entendible_. Cualquier persona habría perdido los estribos en su lugar.

O tal vez…

Las palabras de Johansen vinieron a su cabeza: _"Sólo que en una versión de la historia, tú eres el maldito promiscuo, y en la otra ella queda como la zorra folla-novios"._

O tal vez dependía de la versión de la historia. Zabini tenía una, los chicos que vieron cómo lo golpeó tenían otra, Lily también tenía la propia, Bulstrode de seguro daría un relato distinto de lo ocurrido, y la versión más conocida, la suya, debía ser una completamente diferente a las demás. De cierto modo, su cerebro le decía que tanto Zabini como él tenían culpa de cómo se habían desarrollado los eventos. La lógica lo decía así, pero… pero no podía creerlo. Al menos no cuando en su corazón se sentía como la víctima de todo.

¿Y qué ocurría con Rose, entonces? Respecto a aquella historia, también existían distintas versiones. Unas más parecidas a otras, pero todas pertenecientes a ojos que no veían de manera igual. En ella, ¿él era siempre el maldito que se acostaba con las primas o podía ser un joven confundido, que se enamoró de la persona menos indicada?

-Señor, su desayuno –Scorpius casi saltó del susto. Había estado tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos, que no había notado que un elfo doméstico había aparecido frente a él. La criatura hizo una exagerada reverencia y se disculpó por no haber hecho su presencia sabida antes de hablar. El rubio arqueó las cejas, sin poder encontrarle lógica a sus palabras. ¿Por qué los elfos creían que debían explicarse por _todo_?-. Le he traído de todo porque no sé qué le gusta.

Traía una gran bandeja de plata repleta: habían jarros con zumo de calabaza, té, café, y leche. Los últimos tres tenían un vaho de humo en la parte superior, señalando que estaban calientes. A un lado, había tostadas rodeadas con platos que contenían tocino, jamón, mantequilla, y mermeladas de diferentes sabores; y en el otro costado de la bandeja, había un pedazo de pastel de frutillas con una fuente llena de frutas.

No sabía qué decir, más que… le sorprendía cómo podía cargar todo eso sin perder el equilibrio.

Habiendo interpretado su silencio como una respuesta negativa ante los alimentos mostrados, el elfo dijo con su chillona voz que si quería algo más, que se lo pidiera porque inmediatamente se lo haría preparar.

_Naomi siempre me dice lo mismo cuando no me gusta el almuerzo que mamá ordenó preparar._

-Gracias, pero no tengo realmente apetito –declinó con una sonrisa.

El estómago todavía lo tenía pesado y apretado. No podría probar bocado hasta que su estadía en el despacho de la directora se diera por finalizada.

Obviamente la criatura no tomaría una respuesta negativa y comenzó a replicar:

-Pero, señor-

-Tomaré esto –dijo rápidamente, sacando una manzana de la fuente. La mordió, para hacer más convincente su acto-. Gracias. No tengo hambre, así que estoy bien con esto.

-Bueno, señor –bajó las orejas, decepcionado por el escaso éxito del desayuno-. Si luego tiene hambre, vaya a la cocina. Le serviremos lo que desee.

-Muchas gracias.

-Adiós, señor –hizo nuevamente una exagerada reverencia antes de desaparecer con un pequeño _plop_.

Miró la manzana y la dejó en el sillón de al lado. ¿Cómo McGonagall podía creer que con todo lo que estaba ocurriendo podría tener apetito?

La antesala además de los sillones, tenía una mesita al lado de cada uno. Ciertamente había sido amoblado para ser un lugar de espera. Faltaban ejemplares antiguos de 'El Profeta' y revistas para parecerse a las salas donde los sanadores hacían esperar a los pacientes que tenían consultas programadas. Lo único que no encajaba con aquel lugar tan minúsculo, era el enorme retrato pegado en la pared del otro extremo. Estaba vacío y… el mueble de aves era demasiado parecido al que había pintado en la pintura de Albus Dumbledore.

Su padre no debía haber puesto un pie en el castillo desde que empezó la guerra. El odio contra los mortífagos era tan grande, que aunque Lord Voldemort fue derrotado, casi ningún estudiante que perteneció al grupo volvió a la escuela. Algunos, como el padre de Zabini, terminaron la escuela en el extranjero. Draco Malfoy no lo hizo, sino que comenzó a trabajar diligentemente en recuperar el honor y fortuna que la familia había perdido durante aquellos oscuros años. Y ahora que tenía el retrato del profesor delante de él, Scorpius pensó por primera vez que su decisión de no volver a la escuela tal vez no fuera tomada en su totalidad por el recelo que sentirían las personas para con él, sino que una gran parte debió ser influenciada por los recuerdos que mantenía frescos en su mente.

Había trabajado duramente durante todos estos años por enaltecer el apellido Malfoy y dejar atrás aquel período, que verse nuevamente en la escuela, caminando por los pasillos en los que alguna vez él transitaba para ir a clases, y entrar al despacho que le pertenecía al hombre que podría haber asesinado, debía ser algo casi traumático.

Por suerte el dueño de los retratos no estaba. Tal vez sabía de la visita de su padre y que verlo, no le haría nada de bien.

Nunca hablaba con detalles de sus últimos días en Hogwarts. Por conocimiento general, e historias de su madre y abuelos paternos, sabía que se había unido a los mortífagos y debía llevar a cabo la tarea de vencer las barreras y permitir que el séquito de Voldemort entrara a la escuela. Conquistar la escuela de magia y hechicería era el equivalente a dominar el mundo mágico. Si el lugar más seguro y protegido del país estaba bajo las manos de los mortífagos, entonces la lucha contra ellos era inútil. Sin embargo, Scorpius sabía un poco más. Su padre debía matar a Albus Dumbledore. Aquello simplificaría su misión.

-Tu padre hizo muchas cosas horribles… Cosas de las que no se siente orgulloso –dijo una vez su madre, casi llorando. Fue una noche de verano, luego de un largo y tedioso almuerzo con altas autoridades del ministerio. Había sabido por Zabini que unos aurores habían tenido un agitado intercambio de palabras con sus padres y Harry Potter tuvo que entrar a romper la discusión. Ahora, al ver a su madre bebiendo whiskey de fuego en medio de la noche mientras el resto de los habitantes de la mansión dormían, tenía una idea por qué peleaban-. Pero él no tiene sangre en sus manos. El profesor Snape lo ayudó, impidió que… Draco no mató a nadie… y… y la gente parece olvidarse de eso. Parece olvidar que era un niño. Que éramos niños, que nuestros padres y abuelos nos habían inculcado sentirnos más importantes que el resto de magos y brujas… No era nuestra culpa. Estábamos haciendo lo que nos habían enseñado a hacer –bebió lo último que quedaba de whiskey del vaso y lo dejó en la mesa-. No quiero que tengas vergüenza de nosotros, hijo. No nos odies, por favor… - sollozó antes de quedarse dormida.

Los libros de historia no decían que Draco Malfoy era quien debía matar a Albus Dumbledore, pero que Severus Snape tomó la misión y lo hizo. Un héroe distinto, un héroe caído que sólo fue valorizado una vez que la guerra terminó y se supo que siempre había sido leal a la Orden del Fénix.

_Los historiadores tienen la versión equivocada._

¿Entonces él siempre tenía la versión correcta de cada evento que conocía? ¿Qué pasaba con la perspectiva de cada persona? ¿Eran menos válidas que la de él?

La puerta se abrió y Scorpius volteó el rostro, encontrándose con la larguirucha figura de su padre saliendo del despacho.

El joven se puso de pie, sin saber qué decir o hacer. La cara de Draco Malfoy era igual a la de siempre: pálida, fría, y seria. No había nada en ella que le diera un indicio de cuán grave había sido la conversación con la profesora ni cuál sería las consecuencias de la pelea.

Notando la expectación en sus facciones, el hombre soltó un glacial:

-Ha sido un día interesante.

Era un hombre observador. Un _tramoyista_. Siempre se dedicaba a velar por el bien de su familia desde lejos, trabajando y proveyendo para darles una buena vida. Nunca proponía planes o decisiones, sino que su esposa era quien organizaba la vida de la familia y él simplemente cumplía con sus órdenes. No parecía sentirse incómodo por no dar su opinión. O tal vez lo hacía, en la noche cuando estaba a solas con ella, y así discutían las decisiones como cualquier pareja normal. No obstante, eran raras las ocasiones en que Draco Malfoy expresaba _abiertamente_ su opinión o mostraba preocupación ante algún tema. Siempre parecía demasiado ocupado con las empresas de la familia como para dedicar tiempo a detalles, por lo que sólo se molestaba en intervenir en situaciones realmente importantes.

¿Acaso éste no era uno de los momentos donde debía _hablar_? "Hijo, no debiste haber hecho eso", "Si tu madre supiera de esto, te mataría", "Deberías comportarte a la altura de un Malfoy, no de un troglodita"… "Dime lo que pasó, Scorpius. Quiero saber de _ti_ lo que ocurrió".

Encontrando la voz que había creído ahogada entre nervios e impaciencia, preguntó escéptico:

-¿Eso va a hacer todo lo que me dirás?

Su padre finalmente lo miró, portando una expresión que nunca había visto en él: rabia. Los ojos grises lo taladraban como si la pregunta que le había hecho fuera un insulto.

Cerrando la puerta del despacho, dijo en voz baja:

-Nunca creí que recibiría una citación a la escuela por tu _carencia_ de comportamiento disciplinario –entrecerró los ojos y comenzó a caminar de un lado hacia otro, prácticamente cavando un agujero en el suelo-. Tu madre… se desmayaría al saber lo que has hecho. No somos los padres perfectos, pero hemos tratado que tengas una conducta intachable con la sociedad –se detuvo y lo miró-. ¿Por qué actuaste como un bárbaro con Thomas Zabini?

-No… -las palabras no venían a su mente. Las mil y una explicaciones que se había dicho durante su día de furia se habían desvanecido-. No lo sé –susurró, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta-. No estaba pensando. Perdí el control y… y… Y estaba enojado y ni siquiera pensé en sacar mi varita-

-Usar tu varita no habría hecho mejor esta situación –soltó con rapidez. Negó con la cabeza mientras cerraba los ojos y levantaba la cabeza. Nunca lo había visto tan desesperado-. ¿No _pensaste_? ¿Ésa es tu excusa? –preguntó colérico.

¿Por qué mierda lo trataba como un criminal? Vale, estaba en culpa. A pesar de sentirse demasiado genial por darle su merecido a Zabini, sabía que aquel no era el modo de hacerlo. Lo supo cuando despertó al día siguiente con resaca y las ganas de vomitar hasta sus intestinos en el inodoro. De seguro había medidas menos radicales para deshacerse de la insistencia del joven y de todo el drama que el triángulo amoroso le seguía trayendo a su vida, pero en aquel momento no se le ocurrió nada más… Sólo ocurrió. Cedió a sus emociones y listo. Cometió un error del cual se arrepentía enormemente. Nada del otro mundo que no le hubiera pasado a otra persona.

A pesar de no haberlo conversado con sus padres, ambos debían de saber que Zabini se había metido con Lily poco después que ellos hubieran terminado. Estuvo en portadas de periódicos y revistas durante _meses_.

Él sabía cuánto quería a Lily y lo que significaba Zabini en su vida. Era su amigo, su hermano. Rayos, su padre había intervenido con el abuelo para tener la autorización de salir con la pelirroja y se quejaba de cuán seguido Scorpius iba a quedarse en la casa de los Zabini durante las vacaciones. ¡Él _sabía_! ¿Cómo podía creer que iba a estar condenadamente bien después de tan poco tiempo?

-Zabini tampoco fue un santo, ¿sabes?

-¿Y qué me importa lo que él haya o no haya hecho? –dio un paso hacia él y hundió un dedo índice sobre su pecho-. Tú eres mi hijo.

-¿Entonces qué? –arqueó las cejas y retrocedió, poniendo distancia entre ambos-. ¿Acaso no te importa la razón de todo esto?

-Por supuesto que me interesa saber por qué mi hijo cree que andar peleándose como un muggle es la solución a sus _ridículos_ problemas sentimentales –Scorpius cerró los puños y tuvo que soportar las ganas de lanzar un grito. Todo iba de mal en peor-. Los hechos son que golpeaste al hijo de Blaise, lo mandaste a la enfermería, y nadie reportó este hecho a ningún profesor durante meses.

A pesar de estar enojado y de darle un puñado de palabras imbéciles, le parecía inconcebible que todavía pudiera hablar tan calmadamente de los _hechos_. ¿Hechos? ¿Cómo mierda se atrevía a hablarle de hechos cuando él perfectamente había vivido en carne y hueso que los meros hechos no contenían la verdad? ¡¿Acaso él había matado a Albus Dumbledore?!

-¿Ridículos? –la voz se le quebró. Por un momento quiso detenerse, para tomar aire y calmarse. No quería verse débil ante él, pero… Pero no podía. Necesitaba continuar. _Tengo que saber qué mierda piensa de mí_-. ¿Mis problemas te parecen _ridículos_?

-Scorpius… -abrió la boca y dio una gran bocanada de aire. Le ofreció una pequeña sonrisa, casi divertida, que le revolvió el estómago al joven-. Después de unos años, vas a mirar esta época y te darás cuenta cuán equivocado estabas respecto a todo. Sabrás que le diste importancia a personas, problemas, y situaciones insignificantes –hizo un movimiento con el brazo, como si fuera a estirarlo para tocarle el hombro; pero finalmente lo dejó caer a un costado-. Te vas a graduar, hijo. En pocos meses estarás haciendo una pasantía en el banco y luego entrarás a trabajar a una de las empresas.

Podía aceptar muchos de los defectos de su padre. Había aprendido a vivir con ellos, a tener que tolerarlos porque no cambiaría. Draco Malfoy había tenido una juventud tormentosa y aquella época forjó un carácter distante, frío, meticuloso, trabajólico, reservado, y analítico. Y aunque muchas veces le desesperaba que fuera así, que no pudiera comportarse como un padre normal al menos una vez al año; lo aceptaba. No podía hacer nada más.

Sin embargo, ahora no estaban hablando de cualquier tema. Estaban hablando de él, de _su_ problema y de por qué McGonagall sintió la necesidad de citarlo para comentarle cuán grave había sido el comportamiento de su hijo. ¿Cómo mierda podía comenzar a hablar de trabajo? ¡Ni que contara los días para empezar un aburrido trabajo en el banco!

-¿Ésa es tu respuesta? –rió, conteniendo las ganas de llorar. _No lloraré. No ante él_-. Es decir, como me voy de Hogwarts, ahora tengo que empezar a actuar como un maldito hombre de negocios, que sólo llega a dormir a su casa y necesita que su secretaria le recuerde cuándo es el cumpleaños de su esposa y sus hijos.

La mirada de su padre se suavizó rápidamente, transformándose en una de… ¿tristeza?

Draco Malfoy sólo conocía el arduo trabajo como herramienta para salir adelante en la vida. Solía faltar a eventos familiares importantes, quedarse noches enteras en la oficina, y hasta iba a trabajar los fines de semana; todo para recuperar la reputación y fortuna de la familia. A veces lo encontraba estúpido, porque aquellas cosas no eran más que un mero accesorio a lo fundamental de una familia: amor, comprensión, apoyo, y otras más. Cuando pequeño solía pensar que las cinco bóvedas llenas de oro que tenían en su poder no podían comprar jamás el estar una tarde completa con su padre. Nada podía darle a su padre. Él estaba demasiado ocupado trabajando por algo que aprendió a sentirse cómodo: el honor. Aprendió a vivir siendo un sangre pura de la elite de la sociedad y veía aquello como la única posibilidad de reconstruir su vida.

Un gran agujero se abrió en el pecho de Scorpius, sintiendo el _"No quiero que tengas vergüenza de nosotros, hijo. No nos odies, por favor…" _de su madre repetirse en crescendo en su cabeza. Su padre no sabía nada más. Se mataba trabajando para conseguir lo que creía que era correcto y esencial para su familia.

_No puedo creer que hasta pensé en preguntarle si acaso él había matado a Dumbledore._

Quitando la mirada del retrato vacío del anterior director de la escuela, miró a su padre sintiéndose como un insecto.

-Yo… -no importaba lo que dijera. El daño estaba hecho-. Papá, lo siento. No quería…

Antes de poder deshacerse en excusas, el rubio negó con la cabeza y le dijo quizás las palabras que más marcarían su vida:

-Estoy decepcionado, hijo –estaba triste. Scorpius se sintió ahogado y se dio cuenta que no estaba respirando. Se forzó a respirar, notando lo dificultoso que se la hacía llenar de aire los pulmones-. Tienes el potencial de ser mucho mejor que yo, que tu abuelo… -sus labios quedaron abiertos, pero si iba a añadir algo más, optó por no hacerlo y simplemente soltó un suspiro entre ellos-. Confío en que esta situación no volverá a repetirse.

Le tomó un instante darse cuenta que no iban a hablar más del asunto. Era una sorpresa, puesto que Scorpius esperaba más ataques de su parte; pero se sintió aliviado. Con el rumbo que había tomado la conversación, ciertamente habría terminado en tragedia. No quería volver a decirle a su padre palabras de las cuales luego se arrepentiría. La idea no era… atacarlo.

Arreglándose la túnica, el hombre señaló con la cabeza hacia la puerta del despacho.

-La directora te está esperando –le informó nuevamente en su usual tono serio y desinteresado-. Espero que estés preparándote bien para los ÉXTASIS. Nos vemos, Scorpius –se despidió sin dirigirle la mirada y comenzó a caminar hacia la escalera.

Se quedó observando el punto donde había desaparecido durante un tiempo indeterminado.

Aquello… no había sido como lo había esperado. En general el día no era como lo esperaba. En ese momento debía estar en la biblioteca, aprovechando tener la mañana libre para poder consultar libros que normalmente estaban en manos de estudiantes estresados durante el resto del día.

¿Sería prudente escribirle a su padre? No sería una mala idea, aunque no recibiera contestación, al menos sabría que intentó realmente de disculparse por ser tan impulsivo. Pero si lo hiciera, entonces no tenía idea de qué decirle. "Lo siento, papá. Creí que no me querías… De hecho a veces creo que no me quieres y no te preocupas de mí, y por eso te dije todo eso". A pesar de tener un poco de verdad, era una explicación mediocre. Tenía diecisiete años, estaba seguro que podía hacer algo mejor que eso.

Respiró profundamente antes de volver a ingresar a la oficina de la directora. No podía hacerla seguir esperando.

Todavía estaba sentada en su escritorio, observando varios pergaminos y papeles esparcidos sobre éste. Al verlo, le sonrió respetuosamente:

-Con el profesor Slughorn llegamos a la decisión de restarle doscientos puntos a Slytherin –los antiguos directores estaban demasiado callados en sus retratos. Algunos incluso se hacían los dormidos-. Todo el tiempo que disponga libre debe utilizarlo en preparar los ÉXTASIS, por lo que no nos parece adecuado adoptar una medida disciplinaria.

-¿Entonces no me dará un castigo? –preguntó, confundido.

-Es una medida especial por estar ad portas de graduarse –explicó, despojándose de las gafas. Las dejó sobre los pergaminos y se colocó de pie-. Además, consideramos que con la actitud que tiene el resto del estudiantado con usted, no es necesario añadir otra complicación a su vida –rodeó el escritorio y caminó hacia él-. Sin embargo, quiero que tenga muy claro que si algo así vuelve a repetirse, no tendrá la misma suerte dos veces. ¿Entendido, señor Malfoy?

¿Cómo no iba a comprender eso?

Después de haber vivido una de las peores horas de su vida, por fin pudo respirar tranquilo y sonreír.

-Sí –asintió, sin poder contener la alegría. ¡No iba a ser expulsado! ¡No tendría castigo!-. Gracias.

Aparentemente Merlín y los demás magos famosas en la historia del mundo mágico sí le tenían un poco de misericordia. Sólo lo habían hecho sufrir con la espera.

-Señor Malfoy. Antes que se vaya, me gustaría decirle algo –dijo después de aclararse la garganta. ¿Era su idea o la directora lucía como su estuviera avergonzada?-. Sé que tendrá un muy buen desempeño en las evaluaciones. A pesar de tener un camino preparado, no viene de más tener las distinciones que los ÉXTASIS aportan a su currículum para que le ayuden en caso que cambie de opinión sobre su futuro laboral. Espero que comience a tomar su futuro en serio –últimamente había escuchado demasiado aquel mensaje. Era extraño que hasta la mismísima directora se lo dijera-. Utilice el tiempo que le quede en la escuela _sabiamente_. Estudiar es importante, pero así lo es compartir con los amigos y descansar lo suficiente para tener energías.

-Gracias –_supongo_.

-Le digo todo esto porque creo que éste es el mensaje que su padre quería transmitirle –Scorpius se forzó a contener un gemido. Aparentemente las puertas y paredes de la oficina de la directora no eran a prueba de sonido-. Parte de ser adulto no significa dejar la escuela, entrar a estudiar o trabajar, tener edad para poder beber, o usar magia libremente. Ser adulto significa saber emplear nuestro tiempo y energías en los asuntos que valen la pena, porque luego duele muchísimo ver en qué hemos desperdiciado parte de nuestras vidas.

Scorpius asintió, sin saber realmente qué decirle. Su consejo era sumamente parecido al que Bulstrode le había dado, pero con un matiz distinto. Sonaba más maduro y sabio. Tal vez si su amigo tuviera más años le diría exactamente lo mismo.

_La adultez otorga una perspectiva diferente, una nueva versión a la historia._

-Regrese a su sala común –aplaudió, llamando su atención-. Ha sido una mañana larga y le he impedido estudiar –se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió-. Le haré saber al profesor Longbottom que probablemente no asistirá hoy a clases –se sorprendió que supiera qué clase tenía en la tarde-, por lo que le recomiendo que descanse para luego volver a concentrarse en los ÉXTASIS. Buenos días, señor Malfoy.

El término "buenos días" no le había sabido tan amargo como hasta aquel instante.

-Buenos días, profesora –se despidió, saliendo.

Se dirigió a la sala común, pensando en todo lo que había sucedido en apenas unas horas. Todo había ocurrido demasiado rápido, pero algo tenía claro: el capítulo de su vida llamado "Zabini" estaba llegando a su fin. Y ésta vez era en serio. Si de verdad quería dejar esto en el pasado, entonces los golpes, gritos, peleas y maldiciones no ayudarían en nada. Necesitaba efectivamente superarlo y no volver a visitar el pasado.

Ahora debía preocuparse de cómo solucionar el problema con su padre. No lo vería hasta graduarse, pero no podría estar tranquilo sabiendo que no se había disculpado decentemente con él por su actitud irrespetuosa e irreverente. ¿Quién era él para juzgarlo? A los diecisiete años, su padre estaba guiando mortífagos al interior del castillo y portaba una maldita calavera con una serpiente en su brazo como emblema de una causa de la que no se sentía orgulloso de representar.

_Y sin contar a Rose…_

Merlín, su vida era un desastre.

Siguiendo al pie de la letra los consejos de todas las personas, invertiría energías y tiempo en algo absolutamente necesario: descansar. Su primera prioridad sería quitarse el cansancio, miedo, nervios y ansiedad del cuerpo para poder ir a Herbología en la tarde.

Y por primera vez desde hacía muchísimo tiempo, Scorpius Malfoy se quedó dormido en cuanto apoyó la cabeza en su almohada.


	15. Decantación

_N/A: Como siempre, empiezo agradeciéndoles por todos sus reviews y opiniones en el capítulo anterior. Espero que en las respuestas haya podido aclarar algunas dudas respecto a la razón por la cual Rose y Scorpius no pueden estar juntos: son varias. En este capítulo precisamente no se habla de ellas, porque hay otros temas que cobran importancia, pero definitivamente se abordarán pronto._

_Las invito a leer un one-shot que escribí para San Valentín (para el reto del foro "El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas") con esta pareja de protagonistas y que me sirvió muchísimo para descansar de todo el dramatismo y reflexión que requiere esta historia. Se llama "Déjà vecu" y es desde el punto de vista de Scorpius… pero en el género de humor. Así que eso. (Hago autopublicidad, ¿y qué?). También las invito a leer el resto de one-shots participantes del reto (en Google busquen el nombre del foro en fanfiction(punto)net, entren y vayan al topic del reto de San Valentín)._

_Volviendo a este fic en particular: Espero que disfruten este capítulo más corto de lo habitual, pero en donde nuestro rubio hace un necesario mea culpa, confiesa verdades dolorosas, y se cierran capítulos de su vida que debieron haber sido finalizados hace mucho tiempo. Y con ello, espero que un personaje que casi todo el mundo odia, cobre una luz distinta y reciba un poco de amor… aunque fuera solamente un poquito._

_¡Besotes y hasta la próxima!_

* * *

**XV: Decantación**

La conversación entre dos de sus compañeros lo hizo abrir los ojos. Se dispuso a seguir durmiendo, pero al notar que la habitación no estaba oscura, sino que tenuemente iluminada desde la ventana, volvió a abrirlos con pesar. ¿Cuánto había dormido? El estómago le rugió a modo de respuesta. Estiró el brazo y tomó el reloj de pulsera sobre la mesita de noche. Eran cerca de las siete. De la mañana, a juzgar por los rayos de sol saludándolo desde la ventana.

-Creí que debía reportar tu muerte si no despertabas dentro de diez minutos –le dijo Bulstrode una vez que abrió las cortinas de la cama. Su amigo estaba sentado sobre su baúl, amarrándose los zapatos-. Me preguntaba si era humanamente posible dormir tanto sin ir al baño o comer.

-Las personas enfermas lo hacen –comentó, bostezando.

-Bueno, estando o no enfermo –se puso de pie y fue hasta los pies de la cama, donde tomó su corbata y la colocó sobre el cuello de la camisa-, no te habría atendido como un enfermero. No tengo interés en recoger tus deposiciones, Malfoy.

-Qué gran tema de conversación para iniciar el día.

-Veo que estás lleno de sarcasmo –sonrió-. Supongo que ya estás mejor, ¿no?

Las personas presentes los miraban de reojo y al notar que Scorpius los estaba observando, volteaban el rostro y seguían haciendo sus actividades matutinas. Le pareció muy extraña aquella actitud, ya que si había conseguido restarle puntos a Slytherin y salvado de un castigo por haber peleado con Zabini, entonces sus compañeros tendrían más razones para insultarlo y denigrarlo en su cara. El hecho que estuvieran tan callados y temerosos, por decirlo de alguna forma, le parecía sumamente extraño.

El rubio vio que la puerta del baño estaba abierta, anunciando su disponibilidad, y se puso de pie.

Mientras rodeaba la cama para buscar su toalla y los demás artículos de aseo personal en el baúl, le preguntó en voz baja a Bulstrode:

-¿Todos saben la razón por la cual Slughorn vino a buscarme ayer, verdad?

-Por supuesto –Bulstrode frunció el ceño, descolocado por la pregunta con respuesta obvia-. ¿Desde cuándo algo que pase en esta escuela es un secreto?

Tal como lo había pensado. Con el jefe de casa buscándolo en el dormitorio, era evidente que la noticia se esparciría por todo Hogwarts. ¿Por qué otra razón Slughorn le pediría hablar con él, cuando Zabini estaba en la oficina de la directora? Ayer de seguro habían sido el tema de conversación de todo el mundo. Y como dijo su amigo: nada era un secreto en la escuela. Los estudiantes de Slytherin al enterarse de su carencia de castigo y la gran suma de puntos de la casa perdidos por su culpa, prepararían alguna manera de vengarse. No dejarían pasar la oportunidad de expresar el odio contra su persona. Su actitud era muy rara.

Después de ducharse y vestirse, Scorpius bajó al Gran Comedor para encontrarse con Bulstrode para desayunar. La falta de comentarios ácidos e insultos dirigidos hacia él por parte de los estudiantes no pasaron desapercibidos en el trayecto.

_Todo está sospechosamente calmado_.

Al entrar al Gran Comedor, se encontró con alguien, prácticamente chocando con ella. Iba a disculparse cuando vio que se trataba de Nott.

El moreno le dirigió una mirada molesta y siguió caminando, chocando su hombro contra él al pasar por su lado.

-No luces para nada bien –dijo su amigo una vez que se sentó frente a él.

-Me acabo de encontrar con Nott –respondió desganadamente, mientras llenaba una taza con té con una mano y con la otra sacaba panecillos de calabaza. Desde que sintió el exquisito aroma a comida al poner un pie en el lugar, su estómago comenzó a rugir más fuerte-. ¿Tienes 'El Profeta'?

-Sí. Léelo cuando quieras –lo deslizó sobre la mesa, dejándolo junto al plato que había llenado con panecillos, huevos y tostadas. Con la boca llena de comida, Scorpius sólo pudo asentir a modo de agradecimiento-. No lo decía por Nott… Aunque tener que verlo antes de siquiera desayunar, ciertamente arruinaría el día de cualquiera –añadió, sonriendo.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó el rubio después de tragar.

-Dormiste más de catorce horas y ya no huyes de mí como si tuviera fiebre de dragón, por lo que asumo que estás mejor –esperó a que Scorpius asintiera para continuar-. Bueno, sigues luciendo como un cadáver viviente.

Lo había notado en el baño. Luego de salir de la ducha, quitó la cortina de vapor condensado del espejo y se encontró con el mismo rostro ojeroso y extremadamente pálido de las semanas anteriores. Era como si no hubiera pegado los ojos ni diez minutos durante toda la noche.

Su mirada se desvió instantáneamente a la entrada del salón al ver un destello de color anaranjado, perteneciente a una cabellera llena de rizos.

-Supongo que me será imposible descansar bien hasta que terminemos los exámenes –dijo bajando la mirada y volviendo a retomar su desayuno.

Luego de engullir lo necesario para que su estómago se quedara tranquilo, los siguientes minutos fueron bastante tranquilos: mientras desayunaban y Scorpius leía los titulares del periódico, Bulstrode hacía comentarios sobre algunas noticias. A veces le sorprendía cuán informado estaba su amigo. Era imposible que supiera más detalles de los problemas en el ministerio de magia que el mismísimo reportaje con la novedad que publicaba 'El Profeta', por lo que Scorpius creía que su padre debía mantenerlo al tanto. Sabiendo cada escandalosa situación que el personal del ministerio trataba de esconder, iba a poder ingresar fácilmente a trabajar en la institución o simplemente tener poderío cuando tuviera que tratar con alguien del ministerio debido a los negocios familiares de los Bulstrode. No pudo evitar reír cuando el chico se quejaba que los líos eran muy parecidos a las idioteces que ocurrían en Hogwarts, y que uno creería que saliendo de la escuela, las personas madurarían un poco y dejarían de comportarse como imbéciles, pero entraban al organismo que controlaba el funcionamiento de todos los magos y brujas de la nación, y seguían inventando rumores, mintiendo, traicionando, engañando a un empleado de un departamento con el jefe de otro, y así sucesivamente. Pero los secretos de los estudiantes de Hogwarts no tenían el mismo peso que de los miembros del ministerio de magia. Aquella diferencia fundamental causaba que Bulstrode sí estuviera interesado en los rumores que corrían en la cabecilla del gobierno.

Al finalizar de echarle una ojeada al periódico, algunas lechuzas entraron para dar la correspondencia a los estudiantes rezagados de la primera entrega.

Scorpius casi se atragantó con un pedazo de tostada cuando uno de los animales se posó en su hombro: una gran lechuza gris le extendió una de sus patas para que destara la carta amarrada en ella.

-Siempre me han gustado las lechuzas de los Malfoy –comentó Bulstrode, observando al animal-. Tienen buen porte y un plumaje brillante.

Después de los sucesos del día anterior, no esperaba tener correspondencia hasta… nunca. Lo único que podría recibir sería un vociferador por parte de su madre, pero no una carta. Era un medio de comunicación demasiado civilizado y reservado como para expresar sus sentimientos referentes a su hijo peleando como un muggle con Thomas Zabini. Tal vez todavía no se había enterado de lo ocurrido, pensó el joven observando el sello de los Malfoy cerrando el trozo de papel. Lo más seguro es que ella le escribía como hacía regularmente, preguntándole por los estudios y quejándose de algún asunto poco interesante del mundo exterior.

La lechuza emprendió vuelo rápidamente una vez que su pata estuvo libre.

-Las de tu familia también son buenas –comentó la primera idea que se le vino a la cabeza. Escondió las manos bajo la mesa, incapaz de controlar el temblor de éstas mientras se aferraban a la carta-. ¿Acaso tu padre no renovó todas las lechuzas por unas importadas desde Rusia?

-Fue un _regalo_ de un inversionista extranjero –corrigió, levantando la taza frente a él y bebiendo un sorbo de café-. Si iba a recibir una especie de soborno, entonces al menos podría haber exigido que fueran animales útiles. Las probabilidades que las nuevas lechuzas lleguen a su destino son las mismas que Nott y yo seamos amigos.

-¿Me estás diciendo que te preocupan la utilidad de las lechuzas y que el hecho que aceptar sobornos sea ilegal te tiene sin cuidado?

-Aceptarlos no significa que influencien en la decisión final –lanzó una pequeña risa-. Oh, Malfoy. Me pregunto cómo reaccionarás cuándo comiences a hacerte cargo de los negocios de tu familia. Las leyes están llenas de tecnicismos. Hay que saber trabajar con ellos.

En otro momento la conversación le parecería interesante y hasta divertida, pero no cuando tenía una carta de su madre en sus manos.

_¿Papá realmente sería capaz de ocultarle lo sucedido a mamá?_

-¿De quién es?

Scorpius parpadeó, regresando la atención a su amigo.

-La carta –añadió, observando el lugar en la mesa donde deberían estar sus manos. No había vuelto a probar bocado de su desayuno en cuanto llegó la lechuza-. Te ves preocupado.

-No sé –miró el pedazo de papel y lo volteó.

-¿Malfoy?

-No es nada importante. Es de mamá –dijo, soltando el aire contenido-. Tengo que prepararme psicológicamente para su reacción.

-Siempre puedes atribuirle la culpa a una etapa de rebeldía adolescente –Zabini sonrió, volviendo a concentrarse en su café.

Cuidando que su amigo no lo estuviera viendo, el chico volvió a bajar la mirada hacia la carta para releer una y otra vez su nombre escrito con la pulcra caligrafía de Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Cuando las campanadas resonaron en el castillo, el profesor Flitwick hizo un rápido resumen de los temas revisados durante la clase y luego anunció que podían retirarse.

Scorpius cerró su cuaderno de apuntes y lo guardó en el interior de la mochila. Estaba confiado en que le iría bien en el ÉXTASIS de Encantamientos. Nunca le había resultado ser una clase difícil. Tal vez era porque la encontraba útil y más aceptable que el resto que impartía la escuela (es decir, no le daban de dormir en cuanto el profesor los saludaba), sino que Flitwick siempre se preocupaba de repetir los puntos clave de cada encantamiento enseñado y hacía resúmenes bastante completos, lo que ayudaba muchísimo a la hora de estudiar. Sólo había que releer los apuntes tomados en la clase y practicar. Como el estudio era sencillo, Scorpius estaba seguro de que no se quedaría en blanco en el examen escrito ni en el oral. Había practicado mucho y ahora estaba revisando los encantamientos aprendidos en séptimo año, ya que se sabía de memoria lo visto en los seis años anteriores.

-Señor Malfoy, ¿puedo hablar con usted un momento? –preguntó el profesor Flitwick acercándose a él, mientras el rubio se colgaba la mochila en la espalda.

-Claro, señor –asintió.

Bulstrode le lanzó una mirada confundida, pero inmediatamente sonrió y dijo lo vería luego del almuerzo, ya que tenía Runas Antiguas dentro de un rato. Con un movimiento de cabeza, se despidió de ambos y se retiró del aula.

-Horace… El profesor Slughorn me pidió informarle que necesita hablar con usted –dijo el pequeño hombre, en voz sumamente baja. Al observar sus ojos moverse por el lugar, Scorpius se dio cuenta que vigilaba si alguien los estaba escuchando-. No tiene clases durante toda la mañana, por lo que estará en su despacho.

¿Otra maldita conversación con Slughorn? La última había terminado en el despacho de la directora, con consecuencias poco agradables.

-Gracias, señor.

-No creo que sea nada grave –añadió al notar el semblante alicaído del joven-. Bueno, supongo que no… A menos que no haya vuelto a ocasionar algún problema.

-No, nada –aseguró Scorpius. Flitwick sonrió ante su rápida respuesta-. Nos vemos, señor.

-Nos vemos, señor Malfoy.

Salió del salón con un dolor en el pecho. No había hecho nada más que estudiar en los últimos días. Prácticamente era un estudiante ejemplar, por lo que no había razón alguna para que el jefe de casa quisiera reunirse con él, pero no podía dejar de sentirse nervioso. Durante todos sus años en Hogwarts, nunca había sido llamado por Slughorn o la directora; y ahora, cuando quedaban semanas para graduarse, parecía vivir en sus despachos.

_Vale, es un poco exagerado, pero siento que es así._

Como tenía el resto de la mañana libre, decidió ir al despacho de Sluhghorn inmediatamente. No serviría de nada esperar, ya que la ansiedad lo volvería loco.

Aunque si fuera sincero, seguiría sintiéndose casi igual hablando o no con el jefe de casa. Desde que recibió la carta de su padre, las manos le temblaban y el corazón le latía como si hubiera dado una vuelta a los terreros del castillo corriendo. Había anotado todo lo que el profesor Flitwick dijo en la clase, pero cada vez que el hombre hacía una pausa para respirar o alguno de sus compañeros hacía una pregunta, la mente de Scorpius comenzaba a llenarse de preguntas que lo inquietaban. ¿Por qué su padre había escrito? ¿Cuál era el contenido de la carta? ¿Había pasado algo grave en casa, y por eso se tragó su orgullo y decidió escribirle para informarle de lo sucedido? ¿Y si no era de su padre, sino que era de alguien haciéndose pasar por él? Y aunque la última pregunta fuera muy estúpida, la había pensando varias veces porque no podía encontrar algún motivo para que Draco Malfoy le enviara una carta después de la discusión que habían tenido hacía un par de días atrás. Si él estuviera en su lugar, sabía que no le escribiría al hijo que lo trató como cobarde y le dijo que nunca se había preocupado de nadie más que de él mismo en toda su vida. Esperaría a que el hijo pidiera disculpas (probablemente repetidas veces) antes siquiera de dirigirle la palabra.

Mientras se sumergía nuevamente en sus preocupaciones, el rubio llegó hasta el vestíbulo del castillo y entró por la puerta que le permitía descender a las mazmorras.

No había notado que estaba caminando tan veloz hasta que casi choca con dos chicas que venían bajando las escaleras delante de él.

-¿En serio les gritó? –inquirió una de las jóvenes, sin darse cuenta de la potencial colisión-. ¿Y por qué está molesto?

Scorpius bufó, preguntándose a quién rayos se le ocurría caminar tan rápido como una tortuga en las estrechas escaleras de las mazmorras.

La voz de la que hacía las preguntas era demasiado irritante. Chillona y acentuando las palabras de un modo extraño. Parecía como si nadie le hubiera enseñado a modular correctamente cuando pequeña.

Los siguientes insultos en su cabeza quedaron en el olvido cuando notó que una tenía pelo negro y corto, y la que preguntaba era rubia y con rizos. No gastaría sus pensamientos en Leighton y Carrow.

-Supongo porque está loco. No sé. Quizás uno de los golpes que Malfoy le dio, le daño el cerebro o algo –respondió Leighton, captando el interés del chico. Trató de caminar con cuidado para que ninguna se diera cuenta de su presencia, aunque permaneció a una distancia prudente-. Pero me dio miedo… Zabini estaba enojadísimo con Smith y Lewis. Estaba seguro que uno de los dos había ido a hablar con Slughorn o con McGonagall.

-¿Y qué tiene de malo? –la rubia habló con incredulidad-. Hay que felicitar a la persona que decidió denunciar la pelea.

-Lo que no puedo creer es que la única consecuencia haya sido que nos restarán puntos.

-Te entiendo. Deberían haber expulsado a Malfoy y dejar nuestros puntos tranquilos, y… -la chillona de Carrow siguió quejándose de cómo por culpa de él, Slytherin perdería el premio de final de año y sería el hazmerreír de la escuela.

Los pies del rubio comenzaron a descender cada vez más lento, hasta quedarse quieto en un escalón.

¿Acaso Carrow podía pasar al menos diez minutos sin tener que hablar de alguien más? Era como una enfermedad patológica su necesidad de chismorrear. Y quizás no todo lo que decía fueran meros chismes, sino verdades irrefutables, pero había algo realmente desconcertante sobre su manía de referirse a la vida ajena con tanto gusto. Lo peor es que hablaba de lo que hacían o no hacían las demás personas, sin ningún cuidado… Aunque, si Scorpius lo meditaba bien, a nadie le importaría decir malas cosas sobre él a sus espaldas, ya que nadie tendría ningún reparo en escupírselo a la cara. El odio por Scorpius Malfoy era tan popular estos días, que el respeto natural hacia otro individuo o el miedo que provocaba el apellido de sangre pura, habían quedado rezagados en un rincón lejano y oscuro de la memoria de los estudiantes de Hogwarts.

Si lo que Leighton decía era cierto, entonces los amigos de Zabini no habían dado cuenta a los profesores. Se sentía un poco culpable de encontrar tan interesante aquella información, ya que provenía de la boca del par más cotilla de Slytherin, pero no podía evitar pensar que todo aquello era demasiado extraño. Obviamente Zabini no había sido, su actitud con la directora lo había dejado claro ese día; por lo que lo más lógico era que sus amigos revelaron el altercado. Smith y Lewis querían hacerlo, lo sabía. Si ninguno había sido, lo cual era probable, ya que los conocía y sabía que eran incapaces de mentirle al líder del grupo, entonces alguien más había sido.

La identidad de la persona le importaba poco (podría haber sido cualquiera dentro de los cientos de estudiantes), pero le inquietaba el motivo de Zabini de querer mantener el incidente alejado del conocimiento de las autoridades de la escuela. Él era la víctima, no tenía _nada_ que perder con denunciarlo.

Dando una gran bocanada de aire, se obligó a dejar de pensar en Carrow y Zabini. No sólo porque fueran personas insignificantes, sino porque había salido de Encantamientos con un objetivo: hablar con Slughorn.

Bajó un par de escalones más hasta llegar al salón de Pociones y entró sin tocar la puerta. A veces el profesor se quedaba revisando las pociones preparadas en clases en la misma aula, pero no estaba allí,así que Scorpius siguió descendiendo por las mazmorras hasta llegar al despacho.

-Oh, entra, entra –le dijo al verlo asomar su cabeza después de tocar la puerta y abrirla. Scorpius lo saludó tímidamente-. No creí que vendrías a verme tan rápido, muchacho. Por un momento creí que tendría que ir a buscarte a la sala común o a tu dormitorio –rió, acomodando los pergaminos esparcidos sobre su escritorio.

-No, señor. No será necesario –forzó una sonrisa. Slughorn en su dormitorio y él saliendo del baño casi desnudo era uno de los momentos más vergonzosos de toda su vida. Por nada del mundo quería volver a repetirlo-. El profesor Flitwick me informó que quería hablar conmigo.

-Sí, mira –tomó un pergamino y una pluma, y con la punta de la última, le señaló algo escrito en el pedazo de papel-. Ayer revisaba las personas confirmadas para la fiesta del Club de las Eminencias. Tengo que preparar la comida, música, decoración y más cosas estos días para que todo esté perfecto para el sábado, y me di cuenta que eres el único que no me ha contestado la invitación… ¿La recibiste, verdad?

Todo el aire contenido en los pulmones del chico salió expulsados velozmente, no sólo normalizando los latidos de su corazón, sino que trajo una sensación de alivio… y de molestia. ¿Para eso lo había citado? ¿Se había preocupado de ir nuevamente al despacho de la directora, cuando se trataba de su maldita fiesta?

Con toda la paciencia posible, el rubio sonrió:

-La recibí, señor. Como sabe, he tenido unos días bastante difíciles y ajetreados, por lo que me olvidé responder –_ya que su club es una mierda_. El hombre asintió, aparentemente exaltado por la mención a los eventos recientes con Zabini. A pesar de ser jefe de Slytherin, el profesor no quería verse involucrado en ninguna clase de problema-. Por supuesto que iré.

-Oh, me alegro –hizo una marca junto a su nombre en la lista de invitados que anteriormente le había mostrado-. Este tipo de actividades son necesarias para despejar la mente, Scorpius. Te hará bien sociabilizar con tus compañeros.

Compañeros que lo odiaban y que a él le resultaban indiferentes. Sería una velada sumamente divertida, pensó con sarcasmo.

-Sí, es justo lo que necesito para _relajarme_ –dijo con una gran sonrisa que ocultaba cuánto detestaba la idea de estar horas encerrado a estar con el grupo de personas más odiosas de toda la escuela. No había nada peor idiotas que se creían importantes y mejores que los demás por pertenecer a un club discriminador. La elite era un asco-. Por nada del mundo me la perdería. Es mi última fiesta del Club de las Eminencias.

-Muy bien dicho. Es un honor que pertenezcas a él –asintió, encantado con la falsa zalamería que salía de su boca-. Pero no te preocupes, te seguiré invitando durante los próximos años.

Luego de intercambiar unas palabras más con el hombre, Scorpius salió dando un pesado suspiro de la habitación.

Se había quejado durante días de que sólo había estudiado, dormido, y comido el último tiempo. Ahora por fin tenía la oportunidad (o en realidad, la obligación) de romper la monotonía con el evento que más odiaba: la fiesta del Club de las Eminencias. Despreciaba la agrupación, sus reuniones, y aún más la velada en que se juntaban para sentirse especiales porque pocos eran los invitados a esta actividad.

Mientras se dirigía a la biblioteca para repasar Herbología, el hecho que este año sería peor que los años anteriores lo hizo sentir un agujero en el estómago: antes era amigo de Zabini, no era el ex de Lily y tampoco estaba enamorado de Rose Weasley. Y el sábado se vería obligado a estar en un maldito salón con aquellas tres personas durante, al menos, tres horas.

¿Por qué no podía tener una mañana normal, sin cartas de su padre ni fiestas imbéciles arruinándole el humor?

* * *

Habían pasado los días y la carta enviada desde la mansión Malfoy seguía intacta en el cajón de su mesita de noche. El miedo por el contenido de la carta seguía creciendo cada vez que llegaba al dormitorio. Sus ojos se quedaban pegados en el mueble, y se preguntaba una y otra vez por qué su padre le había escrito.

Cuando llegó el viernes, Scorpius decidió que era suficiente. No podía vivir intranquilo por una maldita carta. En el peor de los casos, Draco Malfoy le escribiría una larga lista con sus defectos a modo de venganza y lo desheredaría, dejándolo sin un knut a su nombre. Ya estaba preparado para leer algo parecido, por lo que se sentía como un estúpido cada vez que huía del cuarto como si la carta fuera a lanzarle un _Avada Kadavra_ en cuanto la abriera.

Fingió dormir un poco más para así levantarse de los últimos, como era usual. Bulstrode, que siempre despertaba con hambre, bajó a desayunar sin él, quedando de reunirse luego en Historia de la Magia. Esperó impacientemente que el dormitorio estuviera vacío, para abrir el cajón de la mesita de noche y sacar la carta.

Las yemas de sus dedos se posaron sobre el intacto sello que tenía unas enredadas líneas que describían la letra M. Nunca había estado tan nervioso de leer una correspondencia.

Repitiéndose varias veces que no podía seguir siendo un imbécil, rompió el sello y desdobló el papel, encontrándose con la alargada y perfecta caligrafía de su padre:

'_Hijo:_

_Creí que una carta sería más apropiada para terminar la conversación del otro día._

_Sé que podrías haberte involucrado en asuntos peores. Merlín y todo el mundo sabe que yo no tuve una conducta digna de felicitaciones cuando fui a la escuela, pero quiero que entiendas mi punto de vista: Siempre me has traído muchas satisfacciones, y ver que tu primera falla ocurra cuando estás a punto de convertirte en un adulto y que sea por un problema que en unos años más te reirás de él, me afectó bastante. Eres un muchacho brillante y sensato. Tienes la posibilidad de tener el mundo a tus pies. No quiero ver echar por la borda tu potencial por una ridiculez._

_Sin embargo, eres todavía un adolescente y entiendo que en tu vida estén pasando muchas cosas que te confundan. Es difícil, pero intenta utilizar tu cerebro antes de actuar. Es un consejo muy simple, pero considéralo con seriedad. Muchas veces nos vemos tentados de vivir basándonos en las pasiones del corazón o bajo lealtades que vemos como absolutas. Un modo de vivir más inteligente, pero duro, es usando la lógica. Utilízala, por favor._

_Dejando de lado todo lo anterior, no puedo dejar de decirte que tu conducta fue deplorable y discutiremos tu castigo en cuanto regreses a casa. Tu madre de algún modo logró enterarse de lo sucedido, por lo que me pide expresarte que está "muy enojada con aquella actitud reservada para trolls y otras criaturas desquiciadas". La he citado textualmente, para no olvidar ninguna de sus palabras._

_Éxito en tus exámenes,_

_Draco Malfoy.'_

Era la carta más larga que su padre le había escrito. A pesar de aquello, su estilo era el de siempre: se dirigía a él directamente, sin ninguna palabra afectuosa; y terminaba firmando con palabras poco personales. La releyó varias veces, cerciorándose que no hizo ninguna alusión a los penosos ataques que le hizo aquel día… y sintió que los ojos le ardían.

No necesitaba un testamento explicándole las razones de su personalidad. Lo sabía. Los libros de historia, los periódicos, su madre y todo el mundo le habían dado a conocer que la vida de Draco Malfoy había sido sumamente difícil. Se había esforzado en demostrarle a la sociedad mágica que los Malfoy no eran una escoria y trabajaba sin descanso para proveer una buena vida a su familia, pagando el precio de ser una figura lejana en casa. Sin embargo, Scorpius no sabía si era necesario que trabajara tanto ahora que la situación económica y social de los Malfoy era mejor que nunca. Perfectamente podía delegar el trabajo a sus cientos de asistentes.

Se sentía como un niño malcriado, llorando por alguna idiotez que no debería tener importancia… pero para él sí la tenía. Scorpius había crecido viendo el asiento de su padre en la mesa del comedor vacía, recibiendo tarjetas disculpando su ausencia en los cumpleaños, y con la puerta de su despacho cerrada, indicando que estaba trabajando y no quería ser molestado. Desde pequeño recordaba que preguntaba por él, y siempre obtenía la misma respuesta por parte de su madre, Naomi y los otros elfos domésticos: "Está ocupado. Tiene mucho trabajo", y así fue durante años hasta que llegó un punto en que decidió no molestar. Él no estaba nunca, ¿por qué preguntaría por alguien que ni se molestaba en aparecer para sus cumpleaños?

Durante toda su vida pensó que su padre no lo quería. Su cerebro le decía que sí, pero que por su pasado no sabía cómo expresarle cariño. Además, su madre, tan cálida y vivaz, no se fijaría en una persona incapaz de sentir el mínimo de afecto requerido hacia su familia. Todo aquello tenía sentido y estaba seguro que era así, pero no podía dejar de pensar que él no lo quería. Su constante ausencia le confirmaba su miedo.

¿Acaso qué mierda esperaba? ¿Un "Perdón, Scorpius, sé que soy un mal padre. Sé que he cometido muchos errores, pero eso no quiere decir que no me importas"? ¿O un "Eres más que un proyecto, hijo. Eres más que un sucesor, más que un Malfoy. Eres mi hijo"?

El joven cerró los ojos al mismo tiempo que tiró la carta en el lugar que había permanecido guardada.

Su padre simplemente le había enviado el final de la conversación: volvió a repetirle su decepción y luego le dio un consejo. Listo. Ah, y le advirtió que cuando llegara a casa, estaría castigado durante, probablemente, todo el verano. Lo más seguro es que él había impedido que su madre le enviara un vociferador. No había ninguna sorpresa, ninguna disculpa, reto o alusión a lo _realmente_ importante.

¿Y qué iba a esperar de alguien reservado y frío? Él nunca tocaría el tema, a pesar que le había dolido todo lo que Scorpius le dijo. Su padre era del tipo que se tragaba la pena casi por inercia. Estaba acostumbrado a ser humillado e insultado durante toda su juventud. Si alguien tuviera que sacar el tema a colación, no sería él. Y ciertamente, Scorpius no lo haría. No podía ser un bebé llorón preguntándole a su papá por qué mierda no se comportaba como un padre normal, que estaba en casa y demostraba amor por su familia.

Después de calmarse, se puso de pie y buscó ropa limpia para dejarla sobre la cama.

-¿Todavía no estás listo?

Bulstrode estaba en la puerta del dormitorio, mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos.

-Volví a quedarme dormido –mintió el rubio, sonriendo-. ¿Qué hora es?

-Quedan como quince minutos antes que dejen de servir el desayuno –respondió sin deshacerse de su sorpresa.

-Vamos, Bulstrode. No me mires así –sacó la toalla de su baúl y se dirigió hacia la mesita de noche-. Ni que fueras mi mamá.

-Créeme que jamás tendré un hijo como tú –estableció con una carcajada.

Le dio una larga mirada a la carta antes de cerrar el cajón y dirigirse al baño.

* * *

La fiesta del Club de las Eminencias estaba siendo tan aburrida, tediosa y odiosa como supuso: estaba rodeado de los predilectos de Slughorn, los que se sentían la elite de la escuela y no se daban cuenta que sólo estaban invitados porque sus familias tenían posiciones de poder dentro del mundo mágico. O quizás sí sabían, como Bulstrode, y simplemente asistían porque obtendrían beneficios al ser los _elegidos_ del profesor. Podían conseguir trabajos en empresas y el ministerio, cupos en instituciones de alta excelencia académica y mucho más gracias a la gran red de contactos de Horace Slughorn. Todo por el precio de sonreír en sus estúpidas reuniones, asistir a su fiesta y darle muestras de _respeto _hacia el hombre, como entradas a partidos de quidditchs, viajes, etc. Era una mera reunión de negocios y nadie lo aceptaba como tal, lo que le molestaba. ¿Por qué todos tenían que ser tan cínicos y fingir que deseaban profundizar las relaciones entre estudiantes, ex estudiantes y los profesores?

Scorpius se sirvió otro vaso de zumo de calabaza mientras miraba constantemente su reloj de pulsera. Había decidido que las siete sería una hora aceptable para retirarse, ya que ni el mismo Slughorn podía reclamarle que había estado poco tiempo. Estaba preparado para fingir cansancio y hasta un dolor de estómago con tal de escapar del evento.

A pesar de sus ganas de quedarse en silencio en una esquina del salón, varias veces se encontró conversando con distintas personas gracias a las presentaciones de Bulstrode. La mayoría eran ex estudiantes de Hogwarts y que trabajaban en el área financiera del ministerio. No podía decir que hablar treinta minutos sobre las ganancias de las empresas de los Malfoy y los cambios en el valor de las monedas era un tema que lo apasionaba, pero había sido agradable olvidarse de todo el drama de la escuela. Se había acostumbrado a ser el "chico malo" con quien nadie quería relacionarse, así que mantener una conversación civilizada sobre un tema tan poco polémico como la economía era refrescante.

Después de alrededor una hora, en que el profesor Slughorn se movía entre los grupos, saludando a los asistentes y haciendo un poco de conversación; las pequeñas mesas llenas de comida y brebajes, comenzaron a girar lentamente para moverse hacia las paredes del salón y dejar un sector libre.

-Es un honor contar con la presencia del Cuarteto de Viento –anunció el robusto hombre al mismo tiempo que el grupo de elfos contratados especialmente para la ocasión, tocaban una suave melodía desde un rincón del lugar. Algunas personas aplaudieron a los músicos-. ¡A bailar, muchachos!

Lentamente la pista de baile comenzó a recibir a las parejas, aunque casi nadie parecía querer bailar. La mayoría había vuelto a sus conversaciones, evidentemente más interesados en hacer contactos valiosos para el futuro.

Scorpius sonrió al ver a Bulstrode invitar a Melissa Creswell bailar. Su padre había sido un importante funcionario del ministerio que murió a manos de mortífagos en la segunda guerra, transformándose en uno de las muertes más conocidas de la época, ya que era un hijo de muggles que se encargaba de coordinar la relación de magos, duendes, gigantes, y demás criaturas. La joven iba en el mismo año de ellos, en Hufflepuff y tenía un profundo interés por trabajar en la misma causa que su fallecido padre. Ya tenía un puesto asegurado en el ministerio a contar desde septiembre. Considerando que uno de los mayores negocios que Bulstrode tendría que manejar una vez que graduaran, era la compra de unas tierras pertenecientes a gigantes del norte del país, tener la buena opinión por parte de Creswell le sería útil cuando tuviera que regularizar la compra ante el ministerio.

Sus ojos siguieron a la pareja hasta el centro de la pista, donde su amigo la tomó por la cintura y comenzó a guiar los movimientos, pero no pudo seguir observándolos, ya que su mirada se desvió instintivamente hacia una mota pelirroja que también bailaba.

Su corazón se detuvo momentáneamente.

Siempre la buscaba como un imbécil y se tenía que recordar que había más pelirrojos en la escuela. Hogwarts estaba lleno de Weasleys. Y mientras sus ojos se posaban en aquella cabellera, pensó que quizás se trataba de Lily u otro de sus primos, porque… porque sí. Ella era tímida, no se sentía a gusto en este tipo de eventos y le había confesado que no bailaba bien. Terminaba pisándole los pies a su pareja. Esperaba encontrarse con cualquier pelirrojo, menos con _ella_.

Rose se veía hermosa. Vestía un vestido azul y traía el pelo recogido en un moño alto. Y estaba bailando con uno de los malditos gemelos Scamander mientras sonreía ampliamente, controlando las carcajadas.

La verdad es que sólo estaría sumergido en pena y depresión, como solía estar cuando la divisaba en el castillo; pero ahora la tenía que ver con los brazos de un imbécil alrededor de su cintura. ¿Por qué rayos tenían que estar tan cerca? ¿Qué necesidad tenía Scamander de susurrarle en el oído y no hablarle como una persona normal, a varios centímetros lejos de su cara?

Tragándose su enojo, el rubio se giró y se dispuso a ir hasta la mesa más cercana, pensando que la comida sería una buena excusa para no tener que ver a Rose en los brazos de un niñato (los gemelos iban en sexto curso, sino tenía mal entendido) idiota, cuando alguien chocó contra él.

Iba a disculparse por mera cortesía cuando se encontró con el rostro de una de las personas que más detestaba de la escuela.

-Malfoy –dijo Nott dirigiéndole una mirada molesta. Scorpius evitó rodar los ojos ante su patética actitud infantil-. No sé qué mierda haces aquí. Creí que esta fiesta era exclusiva para los estudiantes favoritos de Slughorn.

¿Acaso se había acercado a él con la intención de iniciar una discusión?

Lo habría ignorado de no ser por su tono lleno de veneno. El muy idiota lo miraba como si fuera un pedazo de excremento al que debía oler o algo parecido.

-Bueno, los Malfoy son dueños de un alto porcentajes de diversas empresas, instituciones y hasta de un equipo de quidditch –sonrió y chasqueó la lengua-. Ah, y la semana pasada compraron la textilería que abastece a todos los diseñadores y confeccionistas de ropa de la región, la cual, por cierto, fue vendida por tu familia. Así que, Nott, tengo tanto derecho de estar aquí como tú.

-¿Eso crees? –lo tomó por el brazo, impidiendo que se fuera. Scorpius frunció el ceño, desconcertado por su agresividad. Se odiaban, estaba claro, pero nunca habían llegado a un intercambio así-. Solamente vales algo por tus padres. Sin el apellido, no serías _nada_.

-Tú tampoco lo serías –trató de zafarse, pero el joven apretó aún más la mano-. Nadie en esta maldita fiesta sería una persona importante si no tuviera el poder de su familia.

-Vamos, no me vengas con ese discurso falso –se acercó hacia su cara, hablándole con una voz cargada de odio-. A cualquiera lo habrían expulsado inmediatamente después de atacar a otro estudiante, pero tú sigues aquí, regodeándote de ser mejor que todos nosotros.

Scorpius abrió la boca, pero no supo qué decir. ¿Qué rayos le pasaba a Nott? ¿Acaso todavía seguía molesto porque le había dicho que no valía la pena interesarse en Carrow? ¿Y qué iba a hacer él? Le había pedido honestidad y se la había dado. Sólo un idiota, como él, querría estar con una chica con la inteligencia equivalente a la del calamar gigante.

De repente, una idea cruzó por su mente.

-Fuiste tú –dijo, observándolo fijamente. Nott hizo una mueca-. Tú me delataste.

-No sabes cuán bien me sentí cuando me contaron que Slughorn te había ido a buscar.

-Bueno, lamento haberte decepcionado. Todavía sigo aquí –movió el brazo bruscamente, liberándolo de la mano del joven. Le ofreció una gran sonrisa-. Puedes estar tranquilo, Nott. No me vengaré ni nada del estilo –le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro, ganándose una mirada de odio por parte de su compañero-. Los Nott son importantes para los Malfoy, por lo que sería muy insensato de nuestra parte arruinar los potenciales inversiones y negocios que tu familia necesite que hagamos en el futuro. ¿No lo crees así?

Le dio una última palmadita y comenzó a caminar, sin antes girarse para decir:

-Todo _esto_ no va a ayudarte a conquistarla, ¿sabes?

La expresión de cólera contenida de Nott fue suficiente para hacerlo sentir satisfecho. Si el muy idiota se creía capaz de lograr que lo expulsaran y de atemorizarlo con sus amenazas infantiles, estaba muy equivocado. Scorpius no iba a dejar ser tratado como mierda por parte de una escoria como Nott. Eso sí que sería un gran golpe a su orgullo.

Harto de la condenada fiesta, el rubio rodeó la pista y caminó hacia la salida. Se detuvo rápidamente para excusarse con el profesor Slughorn, usando el dolor de estómago como razón de retirada anticipada.

Salió agradeciendo el aire del pasillo. Se aflojó el nudo de la túnica y la camisa, buscando alguna manera de deshacerse de la sensación de asfixio. El salón donde se hacía la fiesta era bastante amplio, pero con todas las personas y lo vivido, parecía como si el aire fuera tan pesado que no podía respirarlo con normalidad.

Por un momento pensó que la velada no sería tan horrible como imaginaba, ya que Zabini no había ido y estaba manejando llevarse bien los algunos invitados. No obstante, pronto supo que aquel optimismo era imposible de alcanzar. La fiesta del Club de las Eminencias siempre sería horroroso.

¿Por qué rayos tenía que estar rodeado de tantos idiotas? Agradecía que dentro de poco se fuera de la escuela. Ya no tenía paciencia para soportar al infantil de Nott, a Zabini y sus amigotes, Slughorn con su odioso club, el ejército de compañeros sin cerebro, y ver a Rose todos los días, recordándole que no podían estar juntos hasta Merlín supiera cuándo.

-Scorpius.

Miró hacia el frente y vio a Lily Potter observándolo con sorpresa desde el otro lado del corredor, cerca de los baños.

El rubio suspiró y movió la cabeza, a modo de saludo.

La pelirroja empezó a caminar, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. A pesar de estar visiblemente nerviosa, se veía bien. La última vez habían hablado, la chica estaba tan enojada que parecía estar enfrentándose al mismísimo Lord Voldemort.

-Supongo que también querías escapar –comentó deteniéndose hasta estar más cerca de él. Con sus manos tomó la parte baja de su vestido verde, apretando la tela como si quisiera romperla. Scorpius entonces supo que de verdad estaba muy nerviosa-. Es raro que vinieras. La mayoría de gente de séptimo curso se estaba quejando que Slughorn estaba haciendo una fiesta en una fecha tan inoportuna… Me sorprendí de ver a tantos de ustedes –añadió, refiriéndose a las personas de último año.

-¿Raro por eso? –alzó una ceja, divertido por su mediocre intento de conversación-. ¿No será porque soy la figura más odiada de toda la escuela?

Después de la sorpresa inicial por su directa respuesta, el rostro de la chica se relajó levemente. Había notado que el sarcasmo en su voz no tenía la intención de atacarla, sino de referirse a la realidad.

-También –respondió antes de sonreír-. Sé que no me creerás, pero me alegro que no te hayan expulsado. No te lo merecías –extrañamente le creía. La conocía bien como para saber que Lily estaba diciendo la verdad-. Scorpius, me arrepiento de cómo te hablé en la celebración –hizo una pequeña pausa para agregar:-. Aunque fui sincera, porque sí quería decirte todo eso. Sólo que me hubiera gusto que no fuera de un modo tan emocional y dramático.

-Lo sé –asintió, vagamente recordando las palabras de la chica. Realmente estaba tan borracho que no se acordaba de todo con lujo de detalles, y prefería olvidar aquel día-. No fue una noche nada de fácil –dijo con la intención de zanjar el tema.

-Este año no ha sido fácil –Lily bajó la mirada al suelo-. Para ninguno de nosotros.

Séptimo curso había empezado con una devastadora noticia: su novia quería terminar con él. Y luego llegó octubre, y supo que ella estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo. No sólo eso, sino que los sentimientos eran recíprocos. Cuando nada podía ser peor, comenzó a acostarse con la prima de su ex y terminó enamorándose de ella. Si lo pensaba de este modo, su historia había ido de mal en peor con el pasar del tiempo. Ya había tocado fondo golpeando a Zabini y rogándole a Rose que reconsiderara la idea de pausar la relación, por lo que era imposible que sucedieran cosas aún peores, ¿verdad?

Para ella también había sido un año lleno de tragedias, ya que finalmente no pudo estar con la persona a la que realmente quería. El hecho que fuera su antes mejor amigo era una mierda, pero bueno, ¿qué más podía hacer? Así era la realidad y la aceptaba tal como era.

Sintiéndose extraño por la situación, Scorpius le preguntó:

-¿Por qué estás haciendo esto, Lily? –al ver la mirada confusa de la chica, movió la mano en el espacio que los separaba-. _Esto_. Conversar, ser amable conmigo. ¿Te doy pena?

-No es eso –le aseguró seriamente-. Lo único que sé es que fuiste alguien importante en mi vida y me comporté como una idiota. Hice todo mal –sonrió tristemente-. Me di cuenta que el mundo no gira en torno a mí.

Había discutido varias veces con ella por lo mismo. Lily lo sofocaba. Le exigía respuestas a preguntas que ni él mismo se hacía, tiempo, cartas todos los días de las vacaciones, que pusiera atención a todo lo que hablaba, y más cosas que no podía ni quería recordar. La relación comenzó a demandarle demasiadas energías y Scorpius estaba harto de sentirse obligado a hacer cosas con las que no se sentía cómodo. Le importaba un pimiento su estación favorita del año, odiaba escribir cartas todos los días porque ya no tenía nada más que contar en ellas; escucharla hablar de sus amigos, familia y de cada detalle de su vida lo aburría. No le gustaba decirle "te amo" todo el día ni acompañarla a todas sus clases. Era un pésimo novio, ahora se daba cuenta de ello. Y sabía muy bien que su visión estaba manchada con los sentimientos de la relación, pero siempre le decía a Lily que todo giraba en torno a ella. Cada decisión importante que tomaba, lo hacía por ella y ni siquiera se detenía a consultarle la opinión a sus amigos, familia o a él, su novio en aquel tiempo. Siempre era _ella, ella, ella_.

Era casi surrealista escucharla decir todo eso, ya que la joven siempre había tenido una favorable imagen de sí misma. No era algo particularmente molesto. Lily proyectaba una seguridad envidiable, de quien sabía muy bien los desafíos que tenía por delante al ser la hija del famoso Harry Potter y estaba dispuesta a demostrarle al mundo que no le importaba lo que pensaran de ella, a su propio modo sería mejor que sus padres. Muchas veces Scorpius pensaba que le faltaba un poco de humildad, y que sólo la obtendría cometiendo un error que la haría caer duramente. Todos podían fallar y cada uno sabía cuán rápido podría ser capaz de levantarse.

Scorpius sonrió, asombrado al ver que la pequeña pelirroja consentida que lo asfixiaba con su sola presencia ahora parecía ser otra persona. Una mujer más humilde, que aceptaba sus errores.

-Tan sólo quiero estar segura que lo que pasó entre nosotros… que _yo_ seré un muy mal recuerdo al que no tomarás importancia –se señaló hacia sí misma, colocando una mano sobre su pecho.

-Lily, estoy bien –trató de decir sin reírse por su extrema solemnidad-. También hice las cosas mal. Nunca fui un buen novio.

Su relación había sido un círculo vicioso, donde ambos sacaban los defectos del otro y los potenciaban, dañándolos a ellos y desgastando el amor inicial. Mientras más ahogado él se sentía, más la ignoraba. Y ella mientras más ignorada era, buscaba más formas de demandarle atención. Finalmente, Lily terminó por estar casi todo el tiempo con él, y como siempre compartía con Tom Zabini, no era extremadamente desquiciado que ambos terminaran interesándose el uno en el otro.

_Todo fue complicado desde un inicio._

La chica asintió y bajó los hombros. Fue entonces cuando el rubio notó que por primera vez había relajado su postura corporal. Se notaba muchísimo más tranquila, y hasta podría decirse que aliviada al escuchar su confesión.

Era imposible que todo se solucionara, pero ambos sabían que todos tenían la culpa y no podían seguir pegados en el pasado. Vivir así era sumamente extenuante y debían, por su salud emocional y mental, seguir adelante. No, no sólo eso. _Querían_ dejar todo atrás. Scorpius ya no deseaba tener todo esto sobre sus hombros, haciéndole el diario vivir incómodo y agotador.

-Me alegro. Bueno, voy a volver –miró sobre su hombro, seguramente hacia el salón de la fiesta-. Nadie creerá que tardé tanto en el baño.

La pelirroja caminó por su lado y se perdió a sus espaldas.

El ahogo que había sentido en el salón había desaparecido por completo, inclusive se sentía mucho mejor de lo que había estado en días. Era como si el término de todo el drama le traía la paz que tanto deseaba tener.

-Scorpius –se giró y vio a Lily quieta, mirándolo con una expresión indescifrable. No había avanzado mucho-. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo privado?

Por extrañado que estuviera por la pregunta repentina, se encontró asintiendo automáticamente.

Después de aproximarse a él y mirar hacia todos lados, como si tuviera miedo que alguien más los escuchara, la chica dijo en voz baja:

-Si no quieres responder, no lo hagas –hizo una larga pausa, donde buscó alguna señal en el rostro del joven para desistir de continuar. Scorpius volvió a asentir, expectante. Su expresión precavida y con algo muy parecido a la culpa le causaba curiosidad-. ¿Te gusta Rose, no?

-¿Qué?

Se obligó a cerrar la boca y a controlar su expresión, pero dudaba que tuviera éxito alguno.

Lily lanzó una pequeña risa y se llevó una mano a la boca. Le dio una larga mirada que lo incomodó enormemente.

_Esto debe ser un sueño. O una pesadilla. Esto debe ser una pesadilla._

-He visto la forma en que la miras –dijo como si estableciera que el cielo era de color azul. Scorpius trató de pensar en alguna manera de refutarle, de darle a entender que probablemente estaba drogada o ciega, pero que era imposible que fuera cierto porque eso sí que sería dramático. ¿Su prima y ex juntos? Una completa locura. Antes de poder encontrar una respuesta plausible, la joven continuó:-. Una vez Hugo los vio estudiando juntos en la biblioteca. Creo que fue a principios de enero –la mente del rubio estaba en blanco-. Cuando lo comentó me pareció raro porque ustedes no son amigos. Ni siquiera los había visto compartir más de cuatro palabras cuando nos reuníamos con mi familia. Así que un día… -movió la cabeza y se llevó las manos a la cara-. Oh, qué vergüenza –musitó, forzándose a destaparse la cara-, un día los espié.

La única expresión que podía resumir los pensamientos de Scorpius en aquel instante era: _mierda_.

-Lo siento. Todavía no puedo creer que lo haya hecho. Era tan raro que fueran amigos y quería saber si era verdad –lo miró y al notar que no diría nada, prosiguió:-. Bueno, los vi y lo supe inmediatamente, Scorpius –había algo muy parecido a la tristeza en su voz-. Rose estaba concentrada estudiando y no se daba cuenta que cada cierto tiempo levantabas la cabeza, para observarla durante minutos. No necesitaba estar cerca de ti ni juguetear con tus piernas bajo la mesa. El sólo hecho que estuviera contigo, al otro lado de la mesa, era suficiente para que… Para que la miraras como si ella fuera la única persona de este mundo.

¿Qué iba a decirle ante aquello? Podía escudarse ante el hecho que no tenía una relación, pero Lily sabía que le gustaba. Lo había visto. Se conocían durante años, fueron el primer amor del otro, compartieron múltiples discusiones, reuniones, risas, y experiencias. Sólo ella podría ser capaz de verificar si realmente estaba enamorado de alguien, porque lo había estado de ella. Como así, él podía ver a leguas que amaba a Zabini. Conocía casi de memoria cada detalle en su cuerpo y en su actuar para llegar a aquella conclusión.

Se llevó una mano tras la cabeza, rascándose la nuca. No sabía qué hacer o qué decir. Todo esto era _demasiado_ incómodo. Había pensado en algunas ocasiones que este día llegaría, en donde tendría que aceptar a Lily (y al resto de los Weasley) que le gustaba Rose; pero no así y ciertamente no ahora. Todo el discurso que recitaba en su imaginación llegado este momento no lo podía recordar y su cabeza lo único que le gritaba era que corriera lejos.

_No quiero seguir mintiendo._

Estaba enamorado de ella. Quería a Rose Weasley. Sabía que se había fijado probablemente en la peor persona del mundo, pero no podía evitarlo. La quería y no podía decírselo a nadie, y odiaba todo eso. El no poder demostrar su cariño por ella en público, como toda pareja normal, había sido un factor importante que catalizó la separación.

-¿Qué pasaría si dijera que sí? –preguntó, sabiendo que debía cuidar bien qué palabras usaba.

Los ojos de Lily se abrieron levemente, pero no lucía sorprendida por la respuesta. Parecía haber estado esperando una contestación poco comprometedora.

-Te diría que escogiste a la peor chica. Ella es mi prima, es una _Weasley_ –nunca la había escuchado pronunciar el apellido de un modo tan negativo de su parte-. Para estar con ella, tendrías que vivir el mismísimo infierno porque no será igual de fácil como lo fue con nosotros… -abrió la boca, pero la cerró y negó con la cabeza. Se contentó con sonreír-. Pero sabes bien eso, así que no tiene sentido que te lo diga.

-Qué bueno que estés aprendiendo a saber qué decir, Lily –dijo con sorna. La cabeza estaba comenzando a dolerle-. De todas formas no importa si me gusta o no. Rose y yo no estamos juntos.

Su tono era absolutamente convincente, al igual que cada detalle de su expresión. Alguien que no lo conociera bien le creería y hasta le pediría disculpas por asumir como cierto algo equivocado. Sin embargo, Lily podía ver tras su falsa sonrisa y tono condescendiente, de quien se entretiene al escuchar una ridiculez como aquella. Ambos sabían que su respuesta envuelta en una pregunta hipotética y su actitud irónica contenía una complicada verdad.

Sabiendo muy bien que no serviría de nada presionarlo, la chica sonrió y se acomodó el cabello diciendo:

-No te puedo culpar. La belleza corre por nuestra sangre.

Extrañamente se sentía agradecido por la reacción de Lily. Había sido mejor de la que esperaba. La chica no sabía la enormidad de lo que ocurría entre su prima y él, de lo contrario, lo más seguro era que le enviara una maldición imperdonable si supiera cómo empezó todo. Aquellos detalles sólo los sabían Rose y él. Y en parte Bulstrode. Era un secreto que guardarían en lo más profundo de sus corazones, porque no era necesario. Lo importante era que se querían y esa es la historia que el mundo obtendría.

_Si es que Rose decide volver. _

-¿Ya no me odias, verdad? –preguntó, sacándolo de sus alicaídos pensamientos.

-No, ya no –contestó con completa honestidad-. Sería una pérdida de tiempo hacerlo y tengo mejores cosas de las cuales preocuparme.

Ambos rieron.

-Típico de ti –suspiró, haciendo una mueca-. ¿Aceptarías mi último ofrecimiento de perdón y paz?

-¿Qué sería?

Poniéndose de puntillas, la pelirroja estiró el cuello lo que más pudo para susurrarle al oído:

-Rosie ve a Lyssander sólo como un amigo. Así que relájate, ¿vale? –dio un salto hacia atrás y comenzó a retroceder con pequeños pasos-. Suerte en los ÉXTASIS, Scorpius. ¡Adiós!

La vio girarse y caminar animadamente hasta el salón donde se realizaba la fiesta anual del Club de las Eminencias.

Cuando la puerta se cerró tras la chica, Scorpius supo que con ella se daba por finalizado un capítulo de su vida. En la misma fiesta que conocieron años atrás, ambos se despedían. Y no podía estar más feliz que así fuera.


	16. Filtración

_N/A: ¡No puedo creer que sea el penúltimo capítulo! A veces pienso que fue tan sólo ayer cuando tuve la idea de escribir un fic que tratara de lo difícil que era madurar y sobre todos los dramas de los adolescentes que se convertían en adultos inserto en el contexto de lo que sería una relación Scorpius/Rose (qué explicación más larga, jajaja). ¡Y ahora veo la fecha de publicación del fic y me doy cuenta que realmente han pasado _años_, y entre nostalgia y emoción, me dan ganas de cachetearme por haber demorado alrededor de tres años en escribir 16 capítulos. Es muy vergonzoso. Lo siento mucho por las desapariciones y esperas constantes, queridas lectoras. Me siento muy afortunada que me hayan acompañado en este viaje junto con Scorpius :). ¡Muchas gracias!_

_Este capítulo es casi una segunda parte del anterior. Los procesos de Decantación y Filtración están muy ligados entre sí, por lo que el ambiente, las ideas y los sentimientos de la entrega pasada también están presentes aquí._

_Tomando en cuenta que en donde vivo quedan un par de horas para ser medianoche, les digo: ¡Muy feliz Pascua de Resurrección a todos! Y a los no católicos o no creyentes en Jesús, pues les deseo un feliz fin de semana :)_

_¡Disfruten y hasta el capítulo final!_

* * *

**XVI: Filtración**

-Bajen sus plumas.

Decenas de plumas fueron depositadas sobre las mesas luego de escuchar la voz del evaluador del ministerio de magia resonar en la habitación.

Scorpius miró el larguísimo pergamino, releyendo rápidamente algunas de sus respuestas. Su letra había empezado siendo ordenada y siguiendo una línea invisible bajo las palabras, pero con el paso de las preguntas, se iba tornando cada vez más desprolija hasta el grado de ser prácticamente ilegible y salirse de los márgenes indicados al final de la hoja. Se sentía un poco mal por la persona que tuviera que corregir el examen, pero no le importaba demasiado. Había contestado todas las preguntas de la evaluación escrita de Transformaciones y sabía todas las respuestas. A excepción de algunos detalles en los movimientos de varita para algunos hechizos (que ni recordaba que la profesora McGonagall mencionara en clases), todo lo demás fue contestado hasta con los más mínimos detalles. No aspiraba a sacar un Extraordinario, pero sí una calificación alta.

El mago del ministerio levantó su varita y la agitó, haciendo que todos los pergaminos se enrollaran y flotaran hasta llegar a la mesa que estaba a su lado.

-No olviden que la evaluación práctica comenzará a las dos de la tarde aquí mismo –anunció con monótona-. Todos los materiales serán provistos por el ministerio, por lo que lo único que deben traer consigo son sus varitas.

Los estudiantes salieron en silencio del Gran Comedor, que había sido adecuado con mesas y asientos individuales para cada evaluación tal como sucedió con los TIMOS.

Una vez fuera del salón, las personas se congregaban en pequeños grupos a comentar el examen. Algunos hasta aplaudían de la emoción al saber que más personas habían contestado lo mismo que ellos, y otros lanzaban improperios cuando (supuestamente) se habían equivocado. Scorpius suspiró, extrañando el sepulcral silencio de momentos antes. No entendía por qué necesitaban hablar del examen. Las preguntas no eran de alternativas, por lo que el puntaje no dependía exclusivamente de los conocimientos, sino que también de la redacción y detalles que daba cada persona. Dar saltos de felicidad o estampar la cabeza contra la pared era una reacción estúpida, puesto que nadie podía saber con certeza que tenía una pregunta buena o mala hasta que le entregaran los resultados.

Se detuvo al escuchar la voz de Rose.

Obviamente la mayoría de personas se había arremolinado alrededor de la mejor estudiante de la generación para preguntar qué había respondido en el examen. Todos estaban muy atentos a sus palabras, e incluso algunos habían sacado cuadernos y plumas para anotar las respuestas de la chica. Parecía como si estuviera dando una conferencia de prensa o algo parecido.

-Hay que analizar si es hecha de cristal o de vidrio. Si es vidrio, explotaría –no podía verle el rostro debido a la cantidad de personas que se había acercado a ella, pero notaba que terminaba cada oración con la misma entonación que usaba al inicio. _Está fastidiada_-. No hay que hacerlo así –dijo después de un largo silencio, donde seguramente alguien había preguntado algo más-. Oh, no. En ése caso le saldrían alas y lo que quieres son pies en la copa, ¿no?

¿Por qué rayos seguía allí respondiendo las dudas de todos cuando realmente no quería hacerlo? ¿Y él? Él tampoco deseaba estar en ése lugar, escuchando a los idiotas de sus compañeros hacer los cálculos para saber si aprobaron o no. ¿Acaso no tenían la evaluación práctica dentro de unas horas y ésa sí que era la importante? Valía dos tercios de la calificación final. Eran imbéciles por no preocuparse del examen importante.

En el fondo sabía muy bien la razón por la cual no se movía ni un centímetro. Necesitaba aprovechar cada oportunidad de estar cerca de Rose. Ver su espalda alejarse por un pasillo, sentir su perfume floral cada vez que entraba a un salón en el cual compartían la clase (había sido una mala idea tomar el hábito de elegir sentarse la primera fila, en el asiento más cercano a la puerta) y escuchar su voz cuando no le hablaba directamente a él, se habían transformado en un regalo que no quería desperdiciar. La extrañaba y la extrañaba aún más luego que estos gloriosos instantes terminaban. A veces se sentía un imbécil por añorarlos, ya que el vacío en su cuerpo parecía expandirse hasta despojarlo de cada parte de su cuerpo; pero sabía que no podía seguir viviendo cómodamente en la maldita rutina si no lo hacía. Verla, sentir su aroma, y escucharla le recordaban que no había sido un sueño (o una pesadilla, dependiendo de cómo se mirará) y que todavía quedaba tiempo. Estaban en el mismo lugar; comían, cursaban las clases, dormían, estudiaban y paseaban en Hogwarts. Todo seguía siendo un punto aparte y no se había convertido en un punto final entre ellos.

Estar juntos significaba valentía y paciencia. Tendrían que enfrentar la intromisión de la prensa, la opinión pública, y la oposición de sus familias. Lidiarían con dolores de cabeza, acaloradas discusiones y con corazones rotos al pelear por mantener una relación; y aún si soportaban todo, nadie ni nada les aseguraba que tendrían un final feliz. Uno de los dos podría verse vencido por la presión externa o simplemente superado por las dificultades. ¿Podrían tener un futuro en común? Nunca lo habían conversado, pero Scorpius estaba dispuesto a luchar por él.

Sin embargo ella no. No cuando cedía a las preguntas de sus compañeros, no cuando los errores de Scorpius los traducía en el fantasma de la anterior relación con su prima, no cuando debía buscar mentiras en los cumplidos que le daban, no cuando se sentía incómoda en su propia piel, y especialmente no cuando trataba de calzar los zapatos de Hermione y Ron Weasley. Rose había sido cobarde toda su vida y por lo mismo no era capaz de darse cuenta del poderoso potencial que tenía. Era la mujer más extraordinaria y fascinante que conocía. Todo estaba encerrado dentro de la inseguridad que había cultivado desde que tenía uso de razón.

¿Cuánto tiempo se necesitaba para encontrar la fuerza para despojarse de sus miedos? ¿Días, semanas, años? ¿Cuándo Rose podría darse cuenta de que no tenía que estar bajo la sombra de nadie? ¿Y qué pasaba si mientras corría buscándola, la valentía la esperaba en el punto de partida? ¿Había huido de ella? ¿Había huido de él y de la posibilidad de un futuro compartido?

_Es un punto aparte, no uno final._

Con la decisión de apartar aquellos malos pensamientos de su mente, Scorpius le dio una última mirada a la punta de la cabellera rizada de la chica que se asomaba entre las cabezas de las personas y dio media vuelta, comenzando a caminar hacia la entrada a las mazmorras.

Después de dar unos pasos, se dio cuenta que alguien miraba el grupo de gente alrededor de Rose desde el otro lado del vestíbulo: si las miradas mataran, Kate Johansen sería la responsable del asesinato de más de diez estudiantes de Hogwarts. Evidentemente él no era el único disgustado por ver a la chica responder el (idiota) interrogatorio. Había notado antes que la mejor amiga de Rose no era fanática de su disposición a ayudar incesantemente a los demás.

Los ojos de la chica se fijaron en él y Scorpius abrió los ojos, extrañamente nervioso por haber sido notado.

Intercambiaron una larga mirada antes que el rubio moviera la cabeza a modo de saludo. Ella le respondió de la misma forma, y volvió a centrar su atención en su amiga y las personas alrededor de ella.

Dejando atrás a la chica y la voz de Rose resonando en el lugar, se adentró en las mazmorras.

-¿Y cómo te fue? –preguntó Bulstrode cuando llegó a la sala común y se sentó junto a él en el sillón.

-Fue un gran vómito con todo lo aprendido durante siete años.

Scorpius movió los dedos de la mano derecha, abriéndolos y cerrándolos en un puño. Le dolían de tanto escribir.

-Al menos tienes dos días para descansar –dijo el moreno, observando sus movimientos mientras cerraba el libro que tenía entre las manos. Era de Aritmancia-. Tienes que prepararte para Historia de la Magia. Eso sí que será un vómito.

-No había pensado en eso –comentó, imaginándose el examen de aquella materia. Quizás fueran pocas preguntas, pero cada una necesitaría al menos un metro para ser resuelta-. Me pregunto si puedo demandar al ministerio por dejarme sin brazo.

-Podrías intentarlo –sonrió-. La prensa adorará tener un tema como el heredero de los Malfoy quejándose con el ministerio por la longitud de los exámenes de los ÉXTASIS.

* * *

Había utilizado el agotamiento producido por tener que escribir casi diez metros de pergamino en menos de tres horas para contestar la carta a su padre. Con su decadente energía sería imposible que le dedicara mucho tiempo a pensar qué escribir. Scorpius sabía muy bien que se quedaría estancado saboreando cada idea que se le cruzara por la cabeza y finalmente terminaría el año sin haber respondido la maldita carta. Antes que le llegara un vociferador de parte de Astoria Malfoy por su poca educación, optó por escribir y enviar la contestación en un momento donde su cerebro estuviera demasiado cansado para pensar.

Llegó al dormitorio luego del examen y sacó un pergamino del baúl.

-¿No vas a descansar? –preguntó Bulstrode viéndolo extraer su tintero y pluma de la mochila.

-Después –tomó un cuaderno para usarlo como apoyo y se sentó en la cama. Mojó la punta de la pluma lentamente, repasando mentalmente lo que escribiría. Había ensayado varias veces qué contestaría, por lo que sólo hizo una rápida elección de las ideas que ocuparía y cuáles desecharía-. Tengo que enviar una carta.

Su amigo lo miró largamente antes de tenderse sobre su cama y cerrar los ojos.

Mientras la mayoría del dormitorio estaba lleno de estudiantes deseosos de descansar de la larguísima tortura que fue el ÉXTASIS de Historia de la Magia, el rubio garabateó rápidamente las siguientes palabras:

"_Papá:_

_Entiendo perfectamente que merezco un castigo por mi conducta._

_Muchas gracias por tus deseos. Hasta el momento sólo he dado los ÉXTASIS de Transformaciones e Historia de la Magia. Creo que me ha ido bien en ambos. Los resultados de todos los exámenes los darán la última semana del curso._

_Saludos a mamá y a ti,_

_Scorpius"._

Era una contestación precisa y concisa. Nunca había sido de los que llenaban el pergamino con detalles de su vida, por lo que no salía de lo común la carta. Sería suficiente para dejar contenta a su madre… y en cierta medida a su padre.

Luego de varias noches meditando la situación, Scorpius había decidido no pedirle disculpas ni aludir a la conversación que había ocurrido el día que fue citado a la escuela por la pelea con Zabini. Él no lo había hecho _directamente_, por lo que también estaba en su derecho de ocupar el silencio.

La oportunidad en la que hablara con su padre sobre este tema sería en persona. No sabía si sería pronto, ya que Draco Malfoy era experto en encontrar excusas para ausentarse de la casa; pero tarde o temprano la disfuncional relación familiar saldría a relucir y Scorpius no tendría miedo de decirle todo lo que pensaba y sentía. Sería estúpido demandar respuestas que eran evidentes, pero lo que necesitaba era saber si podía cambiar. Si _ambos_ podían cambiar la relación en una más honesta y cercana. Quería los fines de semana almorzar con sus padres, deseaba que su padre estuviera presente cuando le cantaran feliz cumpleaños a Astoria o a él, que algunas veces pudieran disfrutar los enormes jardines de la mansión para volar en sus escobas (Scorpius detestaba la actividad, pero a su padre parecía agradarle) y hasta discutieran las noticias del periódicos los domingos en la mañana.

Recordó el día que abordó el Hogwarts Express por primera vez: aquella mañana había sido extrañamente fría para ser verano. Su madre había insistido en colocarle dos suéteres y una gruesa capa para que no se resfriara. Estaba enojado por ello, ya que sentía que se sofocaba. Todo el malhumor desapareció cuando vio a su padre tomar polvos flu. Draco y Astoria lo llevaron hasta la plataforma 9 y 3/4, y Scorpius no podía de dejar sentirse el niño más feliz del mundo. Ignoró los susurros y los ojos de las personas que los miraban con atención (y rencor), y su emoción comenzó a crecer al pensar que ahora podría ver a Tom Zabini todos los días. Se preguntaba constantemente si quedaría en Slytherin, al igual que todos los miembros de su familia. Después de un largo abrazo de su madre, su padre se encorvó para quedar casi a la altura de su cabeza y lo enrolló en sus brazos. En aquel instante deseó ser seleccionado en la casa de las serpientes más que nunca. Con ayuda de ambos, consiguió subir el baúl y les dio una última mirada antes enfilar hacia el interior del tren.

A veces el recuerdo le traía una sonrisa y otras un sentimientos amargo, casi triste. Con el pasar del tiempo, la segunda consecuencia era la más usual. Cuando regresó a casa para las vacaciones de invierno en primer año, sólo su madre lo esperaba. Y solamente ella lo acompañaba a la estación el día que debía volver a la escuela. Así había sido durante los siguientes cursos. Era como si la presencia o ausencia de su hijo no era relevante para Draco Malfoy. Scorpius se sentía como un niño abandonado, al cual lo subieron a un tren y nunca más volvieron a buscarlo cuando el viaje terminara.

Scorpius ya no era un niño y sabía que lo ocurrido en el pasado, estaba en el pasado. Por eso no quería exigir explicación y sólo pedir que su padre estuviera a su lado. No necesitaba a Draco Malfoy, el de los libros de historia, ni al empresario ni al que era uno de los hombres sangre pura más importantes de la sociedad. Lo único que deseaba es que los Malfoy pudieran ser una familia de verdad.

Dando una gran bocanada de aire, releyó lo escrito una vez antes de soltar la pluma, y levantarse para buscar un sobre y el sello familiar para cerrar la carta.

Salió de la habitación pensando en cuán lejos quedaba la lechucería. No sólo quedaba en el ala oeste del castillo, sino que además estaba en el último piso y la sala común de Slytherin se encontraba en las mazmorras. Era de seguro el lugar más lejano de la escuela. Su cuerpo exhausto le pidió descansar, pero se obligó a salir del dormitorio y a encaminarse a afuera de la sala común. No iba a desaprovechar esta oportunidad. No por nada había forzado a su ya adolorida mano a seguir escribiendo con tal de enviar la dichosa carta. Si no la enviaba aquel día, no lo haría nunca. La releería en la noche o a la mañana siguiente y la rompería, inventando excusas para convencerse que faltaban cosas, que no estaba bien escrita.

Subió con pesadez las escaleras que llevaban al vestíbulo del castillo. Siempre que estaba cansado, el camino hacia la superficie, como él llamaba al trayecto hacia el primer piso, se le hacía eterno.

Otros pasos, más rápidos y ligeros que los suyos resonaron en el lugar. Scorpius bufó, hastiado. A pesar del agotamiento físico y mental, se hizo hacia un lado del estrecho corredor para dejar espacio suficiente a la persona que venía desde arriba y así pudiera seguir su camino sin problemas.

Después de unos segundos, el rubio sintió que alguien chocaba contra el costado izquierdo de su cuerpo y no pudo evitar enojarse inmediatamente. ¡Se había movido, por Merlín!

-¿Qué mierda? –se volteó, buscando al idiota que había tropezado con él a propósito.

Se encontró con una de las figuras más detestables de su curso. Y de su generación. Y probablemente de todo Hogwarts, después de Zabini.

-Ve por dónde caminas, Malfoy –escupió Nott.

-Últimamente siempre te encuentras conmigo –arqueó las cejas-. ¿Acaso quieres llamar mi atención?

-Cállate –le dio una mirada llena de cólera. Scorpius se sintió un poco descolocado por la intensidad de ésta-. Solamente te estoy diciendo que mires por dónde vas, Malfoy. Eso es todo.

¿Qué rayos le pasaba ahora? Había creído que los molestos encuentros terminaron luego de la conversación que mantuvieron en la fiesta del Club de las Eminencias. Nott no conseguiría nada refregándole en la cara que supuestamente por su culpa Carrow lo veía sólo como un amigo. Era una simple idiotez. Scorpius sólo había hecho una observación honesta: si seguía siendo un imbécil, la chica jamás lo vería como algo más. Además, debía ser el rey de los imbéciles para tener tan mal gusto en mujeres. ¿Qué sacaba con intimidarlo con ataques infantiles, como chocarle los hombros en el pasillo o insultarlo por el estatus de su familia? Nada. Él no iba a caer en su berrinche y Nott parecía enojarse aún más por la carencia de reacción que provocaban sus ataques.

-Entiendo, su señoría –dijo con ironía y siguió subiendo las escaleras, alejándose del chico.

No podía perder su tiempo con Nott. Había estado encerrado en el Gran Comedor escribiendo todo lo que recordaba sobre revuelta de duendes y tratados entre los brujos del siglo X, le dolía el brazo de tanto aferrarse a su pluma mientras se desesperaba al ver que quedaba poco tiempo para que el examen terminara; estaba físicamente cansado por haber estudiado todo el día anterior y la mañana de este día, y emocionalmente por tener que lidiar con sus problemas familiares y amorosos desde hacía semanas. Lo único que quería era dormir una larga siesta y despertar para cenar. Eso sólo podría conseguir una vez que enviara la contestación a su padre, por lo que no iba a sacrificar horas de preciado descanso en un tarado infantil y agresivo como Nott.

Scorpius llegó finalmente a la lechucería y ató la carta a la pata de su lechuza. El ave ululó luego de escuchar el destino de la correspondencia, y con un solo movimiento de las alas, se elevó sobre su jaula.

Una sensación de calma invadió todo su cuerpo. Era una calma temporal, puesto que tarde o temprano debería enfrentar a su padre y hablar sobre lo ocurrido. Y sobre _todo_. Sin embargo, quería disfrutar la quietud de sus pensamientos. Hacía días, semanas e inclusive meses, se sentía aturdido por los eventos en su vida: se había enamorado de Rose y ella terminaba con él, peleó a patadas y puñetes con Zabini, le decía algunas verdades a su padre de la peor manera posible, y tuvo una conversación con Lily que dejaba una necesaria tonada final a su historia como novios. Algunos eran buenos y otros eran malos. Si lo pensaba bien, la mayoría eran malos; pero eso no importaba. Si no era su maldita vida, eran los estudios. Nunca había estudiado tanto y por fin podía detenerse, respirar y disfrutar de la tranquilidad. La carta había sido enviada y tenía dos días para la preparación final del ÉXTASIS de Encantamientos. Necesitaba saborear un poco de calma antes de regresar a la atrapante rutina.

Se repitió varias veces mentalmente que debía preparar algo a su lechuza como recompensa cuando la viera. Podría pedir algo de pan a los elfos la próxima vez que subiera a la lechucería.

Cuando regresaba a la sala común, vio a dos personas besándose junto a uno de los tapices del vestíbulo principal y comprendió el ataque de furia de Nott: Carrow apenas podía alcanzar la boca de Matthew Keddle, un Hufflepuff que iba en su mismo curso, poniéndose de puntas de pies. Aunque ella era de estatura mediana, junto al chico se veía pequeñísima. Ambos hacían esfuerzos por no separarse, a pesar que se les veía teniendo dificultad con la diferencia de estatura.

Scorpius no dudaba que llevaran así una buena cantidad de tiempo. Caminaba en modo automático mientras iba a la lechucería, por lo que realmente no se había fijado en las personas que se cruzaban por su camino. Lo más seguro es que cualquier persona que atravesara el vestíbulo los pudiera ver.

No conocía a Keddle, pero no pudo evitar sentirse levemente mal por el chico. Si le gustaba Carrow, no debía ser muy inteligente.

_Al menos los imbéciles se aparean entre ellos y no arruinan el intelecto del resto de las generaciones._

Siguió su camino, pensando que sólo quedaba poco para irse de Hogwarts y no tendría que soportar a Carrow o Nott todos los días. La sola idea de su existencia sin aquellos idiotas le dio ganas de bailar de alegría.

* * *

El profesor Flitwick le sonrió mientras abría casi todos los cajones de su escritorio, revolviendo en su interior. Scorpius no podía realmente verlo porque apenas la punta del sombrero del pequeño hombre se asomaba tras el mueble, pero estaba seguro que una sonrisa se asomaba en sus labios. Flitwick siempre sonreía a todos y a todo.

-Aquí está –rodeó el escritorio y se acercó al joven. En sus manos traía un delgado libro-. No puedo creer que Neville me haya pedido el único que no guardo en el librero.

La tapa alguna vez había sido de un perfecto cuero negro, pero ahora tenía pequeños agujeros blancos y estaba gastadísima. A pesar de esto, todavía se podía leer el título 'Encantamientos de jardinería'.

-¿Por qué no?

-Oh, entre todos esos libros –señaló la estantería que se alzaba casi en toda una pared de la habitación-, éste se perdería. No lo pude encontrar durante veinte años hasta que ordené el despacho en vacaciones de navidad –tenía razón. Todos los libros debían tener más de 2000 páginas, a juzgar por el grosor de los lomos-. Bueno, Scorpius… Espero que te vaya bien en el examen de Herbología.

-Gracias, profesor.

Se despidieron y el joven salió del despacho.

Había sido un día extremadamente raro: Bulstrode y él estaban saliendo del Gran Comedor cuando se encontraron con el profesor Longbottom en el vestíbulo. El hombre cargaba con una mano un macetero con una planta y con la otra tenía empuñada su varita, apuntando a la raíz de la mata. Al verlos, los llamó casi con un grito desesperado y luego de intercambiar una mirada desconcertada, ambos se aproximaron hasta él.

-Chicos, lo siento, pero… Tengo un _pequeño_ problema –se disculpó exagerando demasiado el adjetivo. Movió su varita-. Aparentemente mi varita no funciona bien y necesito mantener esta planta a temperatura baja –al notar que ninguno parecía entender a lo que se refería, suspiró y continuó:-. ¿Uno de ustedes podría usar su varita y ayudarme, por favor? –luego que Bulstrode aplicara frío a la raíz del arbusto, el hombre sonrió aliviado-. Gracias. No sé cuánto tiempo más podía estar a temperatura ambiente sin que se muriera y es tan difícil conseguirla.

-¿Qué es, profesor? –preguntó el chico, mirando atentamente las hojas de la planta.

-Si se lo dijera no sería justo, señor Bulstrode –contestó risueñamente.

El moreno le lanzó una mirada cómplice a Scorpius. No faltaba ser muy inteligente para darse cuenta que ambos pensaban lo mismo: una planta desconocida, con una condición de mantención extraña, y de la cual Longbottom no podía decirles nada. ¿Podría tratarse de algo que utilizarían para la evaluación práctica del ÉXTASIS de Herbología?

Los profesores tenían permitido colaborar con el ministerio en las evaluaciones, aunque el personal del gobierno eran los que finalmente decidían el contenido de los exámenes. Sería una gran casualidad que el profesor estuviera preparando lo que utilizarían en la evaluación y ellos se cruzaran con él, por no decir que se trataría de un milagro. Había pedido ayuda, así que era _importante_, y había pedido auxilio a personas a las que no podía revelarles qué tipo de planta se trataba porque sería injusto. ¿Con quién? ¿Con los demás estudiantes de séptimo que daban el ÉXTASIS de Herbología?

-¿Necesita algo más, profesor?

Scorpius se forzó a no rodar los ojos ante la evidente intención de su amigo. Jamás sería tan generoso sin obtener nada a cambio.

-Oh, sí. Gracias –asintió, visiblemente contento por la buena disposición de sus estudiantes-. Llevemos esto al invernadero y –dijo, refiriéndose al arbusto-, sería excelente si el señor Malfoy pudiera ir donde el profesor Flitwick. Necesito un encantamiento de jardinería… Sólo dile eso. Él entenderá –esperó a que Scorpius aceptara (¡cómo si pudiera negarse a una petición de un profesor!) y coordinaron que se encontrarían en el invernadero número uno.

Era así como se había sumergido en una extraña historia donde debía ayudar a su profesor de Herbología con una misteriosa planta. En menos de tres minutos había ido desde el vestíbulo hasta la séptima planta, donde estaba el despacho de Flitwick para pedirle el maldito encantamiento de jardinería (que resultó ser el libro). Esperaba que Bulstrode pudiera sonsacarle algo de información a Longbottom. Ninguno se habría mostrado dispuesto a ayudarlo si hubieran reconocido la planta, pero al no conocerla, ambos habían entrado en un estado de alerta. Al menos él sí. Scorpius no quería fallar en este ÉXTASIS sólo por no saber con qué trabajarían, y estaba seguro que Bulstrode tampoco. Si con toda esta extraña situación conseguían tener una calificación decente en la evaluación práctica de esta asignatura, entonces serían capaces de ayudar durante todo el día al profesor.

Oh, sí. Éste día había comenzado de una manera muy extraña.

Al doblar hacia la derecha cuando un corredor apareció ante él, se encontró con un lugar que lo hizo detener sus pasos, sus pensamientos, y hasta su respiración. Por un instante se quedó sin aire en los pulmones y no podía inspirar más. _Todo_ se había detenido.

Para los ignorantes se trataba de un simple armario de escobas, pero los conocedores sabían muy bien que la destartalada minúscula habitación era en realidad el lugar más interesante de Hogwarts: la Sala de los Requerimientos. Nadie podría saber con exactitud cuántas veces aquella sala había sido el refugio para la imaginación y deseos de quienes entraban en ella, tan infinitos como las reuniones furtivas, los secretos compartidos, y los objetos guardados contenidos en el lugar.

La tercera vez que se había acostado con Rose sucedió allí. Todavía no entendía cómo la chica se prestaba para estar con él así, teniendo sexo con el ex de su prima y sabiendo que sólo era un medio para consolar sus ganas de volver a estar con Lily. Sarcástica, ácida, seria e indescifrable. Sobretodo indescifrable. Esos adjetivos podían definir su opinión de Rose. Le causaba curiosidad su decisión, pero no haría nada por resolverla. No le interesaba en lo más mínimo. Sólo quería estar con ella (no con ella, sino con su prima), sólo quería engañar a su mente y hacer feliz a su corazón. Noche tras noche, la buscaba para responder a los deseos de su imbécil, aturdido y triste corazón.

Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo había más: existían momentos incómodos donde ambos no podían evitar reír, empezaron a conversar, a reír, a compartir chistes y a hablar de asuntos más personales. En ése lugar había comenzado a conocerla, a sentirse cómodo a su lado y a enamorarse de ella.

La imagen de ella al despertar la primera y única noche que habían dormido juntos lo hizo sonreír y sentir que su pecho le dolía. Había perdido la sensibilidad del brazo por haberla abrazado, un gesto instintivo para mantener sus cuerpos cerca; pero eso no le importó mucho, ya que el hecho de abrir los ojos y verla a su lado lo puso tan contento como si se hubiera ganado un premio. Rose dormía apaciblemente, y le pareció absolutamente adorable que mantuviera la boca entreabierta y roncara muy bajo. Por supuesto que luego cuando se encontró con ella en los jardines y le comentó que había babeado toda la almohada y que lo había despertado con sus ronquidos, ella lo negó rotundamente y después se defendió diciendo que nadie dormía de una forma bonita o perfecta. Cuando la pelirroja despertó, buscó inmediatamente el reloj de pulsera de Scorpius para ver qué hora era y casi gritó al ver que eran las seis de la mañana. Lanzó un par de groserías ("¿Cómo mierda voy a llegar a mi maldita habitación sin que nadie se dé cuenta de mi ausencia?"), y le dio un beso rápido en los labios antes de levantarse de la cama y salir corriendo del lugar.

Muchas veces la idea de ir a la Sala de los Requerimientos había cruzado su cabeza. Recordaba a la perfección la habitación que Rose creó, inclusive hasta los más mínimos detalles como el tamaño y forma de las grietas en algunas piedras de la pared circular. Antes de que su cuerpo se moviera en un impulso alocado, su mente le pregunta qué haría. ¿Se pasaría horas encerrado, pensando en ella? ¿Lloraría todas las lágrimas que no había derramado? ¿La llamaría, saboreando su nombre que ya no decía en voz alta y extrañaba pronunciar? ¿Qué haría? Nada de lo que hiciera cambiaría las cosas. Todo seguiría igual… hasta que Rose pudiera cambiar las cosas. Hasta que ella ganara valentía y quisiera invertir la miserable realidad que ahora vivía. Que ahora _vivían_. No podía olvidar que ella también debía estar teniendo dificultades.

_Longbottom y Bulstrode todavía están esperándome._

Respiró profundamente, alejando a la pelirroja de sus pensamientos. No podía seguir pegado en aquel sitio, observando la puerta del supuesto minúsculo armario de escobas como si de repente Rose saliera del interior del lugar, corriera a él, lo abrazara y le dijera que todo estaba bien. ¿Cuán genial y enormemente estúpido sería que eso ocurriera?

Se volteó para seguir caminando hacia el sector de las escaleras movedizas cuando vio a alguien de pie frente a él.

¿Por cuánto tiempo lo había estado mirando el silencio? No, la pregunta importante era qué rayos hacía en aquel lugar. ¿Por qué estaba en la séptima planta del castillo, si no tenían clases en esta época? ¿Qué mierda deseaba?

-¿Qué hice ahora, Nott? –preguntó Scorpius, notando la poca distancia que los separaba. Si hubiera dado un paso sin antes haberse dado cuenta de su presencia, posiblemente habrían chocado. _Otra vez. _Se encontraba cansado de todo esto. Después de la fiesta del club de Slughorn, creía que todo había vuelto a la normalidad: Nott no tendría ningún papel importante en su vida diaria, ya que era otra persona insignificante en un sitio lleno de personalidades ignorantes y estúpidas-. ¿Nuevamente me crucé en tu camino? –inquirió con una sonrisa, sabiendo muy bien que ser tan directo podría ser peligroso, pero no tenía otra opción para descubrir qué rayos quería el idiota de su compañero de casa.

-Maldito imbécil –murmuró por lo bajo, taladrándolo con ojos coléricos-. Sí. Estaba caminando y te cruzaste en mi camino.

_Quiere que me enoje. El muy tarado quiere iniciar una pelea conmigo._

¿Por qué? ¿Por herir su patético orgullo? ¿Por haber insultado a la chica que le gustaba? ¿Por ser honesto y decirle cuán miserables eran ambos? ¿Y qué? Podría haber hecho oídos sordos a sus palabras y seguir con su vida, persiguiendo como un perrito faldero a Carrow. O podría haberle hecho caso y atreverse a tener los cojones necesarios para pedirle a la (irritante) rubia que fuera su novia. Listo, asunto solucionado. Scorpius sí había dicho varias cosas de las cuales podría ser señalado como culpable, pero no podía ser el encargado de que Carrow ahora anduviera besuqueando con un Hufflepuff. Eso era una historia donde él no tenía ninguna participación.

-¿Sí? –se obligó a usar una voz tranquila. No podía darle en el gusto a un idiota que debería reflexionar sobre sus propias elecciones de vida antes de descargar su rabia con alguien libre de culpa-. Me pregunto si realmente quieres que me cruce en tu camino Nott –enderezó la espalda mientras hablaba, aumentando la diferencia de altura entre ambos. Scorpius era al menos unos diez centímetros más alto que él.

-¿Qué? ¿Me vas a deformar la cara a puñetazos? –dijo casi como si fuera una invitación.

-No necesito hacer eso –por un momento quiso decirle que Carrow no lo tomaría en serio ni siquiera por dos segundos si seguía comportándose como un troll descerebrado, pero prefirió no hacer alusión al tema. Si lo hacía, era casi seguro que Nott le lanzaría una maldición o algo parecido-. Sabes muy bien que puedo _destruir_ a tu familia si sigues comportándote como un bebé llorón.

Usar la carta del poderío de los Malfoy en el mundo de los negocios era casi patético, pero no por eso dejaba de ser menos válida: la familia Nott necesitaba la ayuda de los Malfoy para mantener lejos de la quiebra varias de sus compañías. Los Nott habían cometido el error de no dejarse asesorar por expertos en cuanto al manejo de grandes empresas y habían confiado en las peores personas para dejar como directivos de sus diversas compañías. Como resultado, hacía casi cuatro años estaban asociándose con el consorcio Malfoy y así podían seguir obteniendo las ganancias de siempre.

-Puede que tu familia sea la que más beneficios obtenga de los negocios, pero no olvides que el jefe del señor y señora Nott es mi padre –el precio que habían tenido que pagar por la asociación había sido el pertenecer a este enorme conglomerado, donde la autoridad máxima era Draco Malfoy. Recordando la conversación que habían mantenido sus padres una de las pocas veces que Draco cenó en la mansión durante las últimas vacaciones de invierno, Scorpius continuó:-. Con los sobrepresupuestos y el lavado de dinero que tu madre hizo en la textilería que adquirimos hace un tiempo, no sería nada difícil que el presidente y el cuerpo directivo del consorcio quiera cambiar los gerentes generales de las antiguas empresas Nott.

-¿Qué? –su voz le temblaba y por un instante Scorpius pensó que lloraría, pero no fue así. La intensidad de su enojo se tradujo en que acortó la distancia que los separaba de un salto y estirando los brazos, lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa-. ¿Qué quieres decir, Malfoy?

Una persona sensata se disculparía y trataría de arreglar esta situación, pero eso sólo serviría si estuviera hablando con otro individuo igualmente inteligente. Nott obviamente no calzaba en esa categoría, por lo que hacerlo entrar en razón era… inútil. Fue entonces cuando Scorpius se preguntó si alguna vez tuvo la posibilidad de evitar todo esto. Era casi como si no importara qué decisión hubiera tomado, si le contestaba o no a Nott, todo daba igual. Esto terminaría muy mal.

_Lo peor es que no puedo defenderme._

Si volvía a estar involucrado en una riña sería el fin de su estadía en la escuela. Lo expulsarían sin importar que él hubiera sido el hostigado y la víctima en esta ocasión. Los profesores, y la directora McGonagall, habían sido demasiado benevolentes con él y era improbable que aquello se repitiera. Y ni quería pensar en lo que ocurriría si sus padres se enteraban que nuevamente había participado en una pelea.

-Sé que dije que no me vengaría, pero si sigues siendo un idiota, entonces personalmente le pediré a mi padre entrar a trabajar en el área de manejo de marcas asociadas del conglomerado. Muchas de las empresas de tus padres obtendrían más ganancias de no estar ellos en la cabeza. Siguen como gerentes porque tu papá era amigo del mío en la escuela –tal vez podía hacerlo desistir si seguía haciéndole ver cuán mala idea era ganarse su completa enemistad. Todos los hijos de familias como las de ellos sabían que la vida personal no podía interponerse en los negocios. Las manos del moreno se ciñeron aún más en el cuello de su ropa, haciéndole difícil respirar. Scorpius a su vez se aferró al libro que le había dado Flitwick, repitiéndose una y otra vez que no podía darse el lujo de defenderse del imbécil de Nott-. ¿En serio vas a hacer esto?

-Creo que la mayoría de la escuela… Mierda, la mayoría del maldito país va a estar feliz si le doy su merecido a un engreído como tú.

-Está bien. Hazlo –Nott abrió levemente los ojos, sorprendido por la poca resistencia que le ofrecía. _Quizás no sea tan difícil salir ileso de esta situación_-. Lánzame una maldición o pégame. Da lo mismo, ya que evidentemente con esto todo se arreglará en tu vida, ¿no?

La intención de sus palabras resonó en él, pero no de la manera esperada. Quizás Nott había llegado a un punto donde su (poco) raciocinio había quedado atrapado en las circunstancias estresantes de la actualidad. Es decir, todos sufrían algún tipo de estrés por los ÉXTASIS. No había nadie que no tuviera cierto signo de desesperación que daba a entender que le preocupaba obtener diplomas que le permitieran conseguir trabajos decentes una vez que se graduaran. Los problemas personales se habían sumado a la presión académica de los exámenes y como resultado daba un comportamiento agresivo, psicopático, y errático. Pero nada de eso justificaba que Nott buscara sacarlo de sus casillas.

Al escuchar lo que Scorpius decía con la voz pesada y entrecortada debido a la presión del cuello de la camisa alrededor del cuello, su semblante se deformó mientras comenzaba a zarandearlo.

-¿Quién mierda eres para creerte el rey del mundo?

Las manos de Scorpius empezaron a sudar y su mente se quedó en blanco. Su cuerpo se tensaba, preparándose para recibir cualquier tipo de ataque.

La situación finalmente se había salido de control.

De repente, una tercera voz interrumpió en el desolado corredor:

-¡Déjalo tranquilo!

Thomas Zabini agarró uno de los brazos de su atacante y lo apretó. Estuvieron un par de segundos así hasta que Nott lo soltó y retrocedió, mirando con una mezcla de asombro y desdén a la figura más carismática de Slytherin.

Un extraño sonido salió de la boca de Scorpius. Se llevó una mano a la garganta, acariciándola como si con aquel gesto pudiera disminuir el ardor generalizado de la zona. Respiró varias veces, llenando a la máxima capacidad de aire sus pulmones.

¿De dónde había aparecido Zabini?

-No te metas donde no te llaman –dijo Nott, haciendo un ademán para acercase al rubio, pero Zabini se movió hasta interponerse entre ellos.

-Dije que lo dejarás tranquilo –repitió pesadamente. Como estaba tras él, lo único que pudo ver Scorpius fue el cambio en la expresión de su atacante. Lentamente, su cuerpo se relajó, pero todavía seguía temblando. ¿Tal vez era de rabia por no haber conseguido su objetivo?-. Te aconsejo que te vayas de aquí. El despacho de la directora queda bastante cerca, ¿o acaso no conoces tu propia escuela?

No estuvo seguro de lo que ocurrió a continuación. Escuchó algo parecido a un murmullo muy parecido a la voz de Nott, y luego otro más en un tono más grave, como el de Zabini. Quizás ambos jóvenes se habían sumergido en un corto intercambio de amenazas o tan sólo se trataba de su distorsionada noción de la realidad. Debía de ser eso. La falta de aire lo estaba afectando. ¿Cuántos segundos más podría haber estado así antes de morir? En un reflejo del dolor, tragó saliva, y eso aumentó aún más la onda calurosa del cuello. Era como si el interior de su garganta estuviera en llamas y éstas crecían con cada bocanada de aire que daba. Su cuerpo necesitaba aire, especialmente cuando se había privado de éste en una situación peligrosa como la de momentos antes, pero le dolía hacerlo.

_Nott, te odio. Te odio con todo mi ser, grandísimo hijo de puta._

Sólo supo que en algún instante Zabini y él se quedaron a solas. El joven lo miraba con preocupación mientras movía la boca. Los zumbidos poco a poco fueron cobrando una semejanza a palabras hasta que Scorpius por fin pudo escuchar lo que le preguntaba una y otra vez al mismo tiempo que el dolor de su garganta comenzaba a disminuir:

-¿Estás bien? –a juzgar por su rostro, quería añadir algo más, pero estaba conteniéndose a hacerlo-. ¿Estás bien?

La cabeza del rubio se movió desde arriba hacia abajo, en una lenta respuesta afirmativa.

Su mente trabajaba a toda rapidez: se había visto obligado a ayudar al profesor Longbottom con algo que posiblemente se relacionara con la evaluación teórica del ÉXTASIS de Herbología, Nott finalmente iba a descargar toda su frustración en él y Zabini lo detuvo. De haber empezado a tener un día muy extraño, ahora estaba viviendo _el_ día más raro de toda su vida.

Miró a Zabini como si fuera un troll de tres cabezas. Fácilmente podría haber dejado que Nott sacara su varita y lo hechizara. Incluso podría haberle lanzado una maldición hasta que se retorciera de dolor en el suelo. Sin embargo, intervino y lo ayudó. Así como nunca fue donde un docente para comentarle que él había sido quien lo dejó hospitalizado durante días en la enfermería y como cuando lo escuchó ordenar a sus amigotes que no lo molestaran más, que él mismo se encargaría de hacerles pagar el precio de meterse con Scorpius.

Las atropelladas palabras de Lily aparecieron en su mente, trayendo la incómoda sensación de que el mundo se movía bajo sus pies como la noche en que se emborrachó luego del partido de quidditch: "_¡Por la mierda! También sabes cuán culpables nos sentimos. Tom siempre quiso terminar, porque no se podía perdonar a sí mismo lo que te hicimos. Desde el__inicio__supimos que lo nuestro fue un error_".

-Es un alivio que justo ahora tengo una reunión con la directora y estaba por aquí –comentó con una voz que pretendía ser más cálida de lo que era.

Había estado casi un año completo odiándolo. Casi doce meses habían estado llenos de lamentaciones, preguntas, maldiciones contra su persona, deseos de querer hacerle vida imposible y de esfuerzos por acostumbrarse a vivir sin que los recuerdos de una amistad que tenía desde la niñez le arruinaran el humor todos los días. Su odio seguía creciendo cada segundo porque aparentemente él estaba bien, tenía una nueva novia, amigos y seguía siendo uno de los chicos más populares de Hogwarts. Aumentaba de tamaño aún más cuando el imbécil venía a rogarle que lo disculpara. Con cada excusa que daba, su odio se hacía más profundo. Y al llegar el momento de ser incapaz de contener tanto dolor y rabia dentro de él, estalló y lo molió a golpes en uno de los jardines hacía poco más de un mes.

¿Ahora qué había en él? No había odio. No sentía las ganas de asfixiarlo o escupirle en la cara. No, ya no más. De hecho, si los papeles se invirtieran y Zabini estuviera en su situación, Scorpius haría lo mismo que él. Detendría la riña. Quizás no lo haría si se trataban de dos personas desconocidas o si era otro de los cientos de estudiantes de la escuela, ya que no valía la pena intervenir. No obstante, Zabini era distinto. ¿Una buena persona? Lo había traicionado. Había sido un error, pero a fin de cuentas lo había apuñalado cuando decidió estar con Lily. Una buena persona no haría eso, mas no podía decir que era lo contrario porque no era así. Lo conocía desde que tenía uso de razón y sabía que Tom Zabini era compasivo, astuto, valiente y siempre intervenía en las discusiones, ya que no soportaba cuando las personas peleaban. Por algo habían sido _amigos_. No estaba al nivel de Bulstrode o Rose, pero tampoco a la altura de Nott, Carrow y casi todas las personas de Hogwarts. Se encontraba a un nivel intermedio que no podía determinar.

Sabiendo que el chico no se iría hasta conseguir una especie de conversación, Scorpius pensó en qué decir. Brevemente sintió curiosidad por saber por qué tenía una reunión con McGonagall, pero no quiso insistir en ese tema. No deseaba tener una extensa charla. Sin muchas ideas, prefirió ser sincero y decir en voz baja:

-Gracias, Zabini.

Jamás habría pensando que en algún punto de su vida le agradecería a Zabini por algo. En su interior quería gemir de frustración. La pequeña parte competitiva de su cerebro no disfrutaba para nada tener que darle las gracias al imbécil que lo hirió profundamente.

Posiblemente no existía otro "_gracias_" que hiciera más feliz a Thomas Zabini. El joven le ofreció una tímida sonrisa, consciente que este momento era anecdótico y cualquier cosa extraña podría arruinarlo.

-Supongo que no quieres un espectáculo como el de la otra vez, por lo que habrías dejado que te golpeara hasta que alguien los viera y separara –en eso tenía mucha razón. Tenía las manos atadas y se habría dejado ser atacado hasta que Nott estuviera satisfecho. Si no hubiera golpeado a Zabini, podría haberse defendido en esta ocasión y aclararle a Nott quién era el superior entre los dos, pero pensó que no se arrepentía de haberle dado su merecido al joven que estaba frente a él-. No podía permitir que te hicieran eso, Scor… Malfoy.

¿Habría hecho lo mismo con cualquier persona? ¿O había intervenido porque se trataba de él?

-Sí. El muy idiota no ha dejado de molestarme.

No importaba la respuesta. El punto es que no lo habían golpeado ni lanzado una maldición… y estaba manteniendo una civilizada conversación con quien había jurado odiar hasta el fin de su existencia.

_Esto_ era importante. Algo extraño comenzó a burbujear en su interior. No sabía cómo describirlo, pero era como si cada parte de su ser estaba consciente de que este momento sería un evento significativo en su vida.

-Ignóralo –Zabini hizo una mueca y Scorpius sabía que quería decir algo que le resultaría incómodo. Ya lo había visto hacer ese gesto en innumerables ocasiones-. Deberías ser más precavido desde ahora en adelante. Aunque estés en mejor posición que los demás, no deberías hacerlo evidente.

Solía decirle lo mismo siempre que había problemas por su actitud para con los demás. Era cierto que se mantenía al margen de sus compañeros, pero no podía evitar mirarlos como si fueran escoria… porque lo eran. Se impresionaba de la carencia de inteligencia de la mayoría de habitantes del castillo. ¿Cómo iba a verlos como si estuvieran a su altura? Se reían de bromas sin sentido, se preocupaban de estupideces, se contentaban con éxitos insignificantes y no podían dejar de meter sus narices en asuntos ajenos. Zabini terminaba interviniendo en las situaciones difíciles, amainando una posible pelea entre Scorpius y otro estudiante; y le decía que sin importar lo que pensara de las personas, no debería mirarlas como si fueran mierda. ¿Entonces debía ignorarlos por completo? No, le decía su amigo, no porque sería idiota que te condenarás al ostracismo cuando vivirás más años aquí. Se quedaba en silencio, a veces asintiendo para zanjar la conversación.

¿Acaso no sería hipocresía de su parte si los miraba como si tuviera buena opinión de ellos? Ésa era la pregunta que se hacía luego de que Zabini prestaba atención a otra persona o actividad u objeto.

_No me apetece para nada pensar en este asunto ahora._

-¿Cómo estás de tus heridas? –preguntó rápidamente.

Ambos sabían que la pregunta era una mera excusa para cambiar de tema, especialmente cuando ya había transcurrido más de un mes desde la pelea.

-Pues, como ves –se llevó una mano al mentón. Se veía bien, sano. Normal como si nunca hubiera tenido la nariz rota ni la cara cubierta en sangre-. Ya es pasado.

Cuánta razón tenía sus últimas palabras. _Todo_ estaba pasado y así se quedaría por la eternidad, porque la historia de los mejores amigos que se separaron por una joven y malas decisiones había caído en un lugar muy lejano de donde estaban actualmente. Tom y Scorpius, los amigos, los _hermanos_, eran parte de una memoria que con el paso del tiempo se haría cada vez más borrosa e imperceptible.

Scorpius sintió el desgastado cuero del libro de encantamientos de jardinería acariciar la palma de su mano derecha y recordó que tenía que ir al invernadero.

Con un movimiento de cabeza, el rubio dijo:

-Bueno, tengo que irme –inspiró profundamente y sintió que el corazón quería saltar en su pecho. A pesar que seguiría viéndolo en algunas fiestas de la familia o en el ámbito laboral porque los Malfoy y Zabini tenían negocios en común, y pertenecían al mismo círculo social. Probablemente tendría que irse del país para no tener que encontrarse con él. Sin embargo, sólo serían encuentros con un objetivo claro, no por real gusto. _Éste es el final_-. Zabini –pronunció su apellido a modo de despedida.

Él también lo sabía. Un "nos vemos" o "hasta pronto" sería erróneo porque quizás no volverían a hablar hasta que se graduaran y cada uno empezara a trabajar en las compañías familiares, y un "adiós" era demasiado definitivo para dos personas que en algún punto de sus vidas se verían de nuevo. No era un final per se, pero se sentía como uno porque en cierto modo así era: estaban dando paso a que todo comenzara a convertirse en un recuerdo.

-Malfoy.

Casi al mismo tiempo retomaron sus caminos, pero Scorpius fue quien dio el primer paso. Se alejó escuchando los pasos de ambos resonar en el vacío pasillo.

No pudo pensar mucho respecto a todo lo que había pasado, ya que se apresuró en llegar a las escaleras y bajar al invernadero. Había tardado una eternidad en ir a buscar lo que el profesor Longbottom le pidió. Si la planta llegaba a ser inútil, entonces él tendría la culpa por no haber llegado a tiempo con el encantamiento. La posibilidad de tener una pista sobre los ÉXTASIS se transformaría en tener una calificación reprobatoria de inmediato. A pesar que el profesor fuera compasivo, no dudaba que se molestaría y su falla llegaría a oídos del evaluador del ministerio.

Al llegar a la primera planta, comenzó a correr al ala este del castillo. Les gritó dos veces a unos mocosos para que despejaran el camino y casi tropezó con la profesora Vector.

-¡Tenga más cuidado, Malfoy! –chilló la mujer, horrorizada.

Scorpius fingió no haberla escuchado y continuó hasta llegar a la salida que daba a los jardines. Corrió hasta el invernadero número uno.

-¡Oh, señor Malfoy! –Longbottom parecía estar a segundos de desmayarse. El rubio se acercó hasta donde estaba Bulstrode y él, y le tendió el libro-. Se demoró bastante, ¿tuvo algún problema? –preguntó mientras lo abría.

-Algo así –no pudo evitar sonreír al notar que el mago parecía más preocupado de él que de utilizar el encantamiento en la planta. Longbottom era un buen hombre-. No sabía dónde estaba el profesor Flitwick, pero finalmente lo encontré. Lo siento por la demora.

-Todo está bien –asintió con una sonrisas. Dos hoyuelos se formaron sobre las comisuras de sus labios, dándole un aire infantil-. Bien, veamos dónde está –murmuró hojeando las páginas de 'Encantamiento de jardinería'.

Los ojos de Scorpius se encontraron con los de Bulstrode y trató de expresarle con la mirada que luego le contaría qué había ocurrido. Obviamente su amigo sospechaba que su tardanza no podía deberse por no encontrar al profesor Flitwick. Mientras desayunaban, ambos habían visto al pequeño mago salir del Gran Comedor por la puerta principal y no se dirigió a la sala de profesores contigua a la habitación. La primera opción era buscarlo en su despacho.

Fueron interrumpidos por Longbottom, que le pidió a Bulstrode prestarle su varita (con la que todavía hacía un encantamiento estabilizador de temperatura) para seguir las instrucciones escritas en el libro.

Al recitar unas palabras que sonaban en latín, una luz amarilla salió despedida de la punta de la varita y bañó al arbusto. Las hojas de la planta se irguieron y lentamente comenzaron a enrollarse hasta quedar como delgados cilindros verdes.

A petición del profesor, Scorpius le acercó un frasco de vidrio, una pequeña pala y un cuchillo.

-Esto requiere mucho cuidado –explicó el hombre en voz muy seria, como si estuviera en una clase. Acercó el frasco al arbusto y algo comenzó a caer dentro de él. Fue entonces cuando se dieron cuenta que un líquido transparente, igual al agua, se exprimía de las hojas-. Hay que extraer la salvia durante el mismo día que se va a utilizar, sino las propiedades de ésta cambian y ya no sirve.

-He visto algo así en Pociones –comentó Bulstrode. Scorpius trató de recordar si habían visto un tratamiento similar para obtener un ingrediente de una planta, pero no nada se le venía a la cabeza. Quizás su amigo se refería a algo enseñado en sexto o séptimo curso-. La salvia es extremadamente sensible a la temperatura.

-¿El mismo día que se va a utilizar? –preguntó el rubio, atrayendo la atención de ambos. Al ver la cara desconcertada del profesor, forzó una sonrisa inocente-. ¿Va a utilizar esto hoy?

La cara de Bulstrode perdió levemente el color.

La evaluación escrita y práctica del ÉXTASIS de Herbología se llevarían a cabo el jueves, es decir, dentro de dos días.

-Sí. Es para el examen TIMO –movió el frasco hacia otra hoja para recoger el contenido que derramaba. Les guiñó rápidamente un ojo-. No debería habérselos dicho, pero no creo que puedan contarles a los chicos de quinto año. Obviamente no conocen esta planta y para qué se usa su salvia.

Silenciosamente, Scorpius gritó para su fuero interno. Tenía ganas de hacer estallar cada pocillo y macetero del invernadero. Y a juzgar por los labios fruncidos de su amigo, él también debía estar pensando algo similar.

Después de un rato llegó una mujer al lugar. Era alta, de cara redonda y fácilmente podría tener la edad de Bulstrode y Scorpius. Los saludó con una sonrisita nerviosa y atropelladamente le agradeció al profesor Longbottom por su ayuda. Se podía deducir que hacía poco había entrado a trabajar al ministerio, o que ésta era la primera vez que tenía asignada una evaluación académica tan importante como el TIMO.

Cuando la chica mencionó que quedaba poco para que empezara el examen, ambos Slytherin tomaron aquello como para dar por finalizada su ayuda.

-Muchísimas gracias, chicos. No sabría qué habría hecho sin ustedes –dijo Longbottom, devolviéndole a Bulstrode su varita.

-De nada, profesor –Scorpius usó su mejor tono amable, para compensar el hecho que su amigo miraba al mago como si fuera su peor enemigo-. Nos vemos.

Una vez que se alejaron una distancia prudente del invernadero número uno, Bulstrode lanzó un bufido que bien podría haber sido un gemido de frustración. No podía culparlo. Él también se sentía estafado.

-¿Qué rayos fue todo eso? –inquirió con enojo-. ¿Perdimos nuestra mañana ayudando a Longbottom por _nada_?

-Creo que lo subestimamos –admitió con vergüenza. Todo había sido demasiado bueno como para ser real. El profesor Longbottom nunca les había dicho que se trataba de algo sería usado en el ÉXTASIS, pero su actitud misteriosa era demasiado sospechosa. ¿Qué iban a hacer si no morder el anzuelo?-. Ningún profesor sería tan idiota como para pedirles ayuda a los estudiantes con algo que ellos mismos usarían en un examen.

-Yo… -Bulstrode dejó de caminar y cerró los ojos por unos segundos. Parecía estar haciendo una pequeña sesión de relajación para ganar autocontrol-. Bien, creo que estoy atravesando por una crisis nerviosa –declaró abriendo los ojos y mirándolo con una expresión que le causó risa a Scorpius.

-¿_Crees_? –arqueó una ceja-. Nos imaginamos que podíamos obtener información de las preguntas del ÉXTASIS en vez de llorar por los pasillos o caer enfermos en la enfermería, como nuestros compañeros. Tenemos síntomas de estrés bastante interesantes.

-Somos idiotas.

Ambos comenzaron a reír, porque, ¿qué más podían hacer? Eran unos grandísimos idiotas.

Luego que no pudieran seguir destornillándose de la risa debido a los dolores de estómago y costillas, los amigos retomaron su andanza al castillo.

Habían tomado el camino más largo: rodear por los jardines la colosal construcción medieval para así entrar por la puerta principal. La caminata estaba resultando ser de lo más reponedora para la previa decepción, especialmente para Scorpius que había tenido hasta el momento un día lleno de sucesos extraños y emociones. Estaba nublado, pero se notaba que el sol estaba esparciendo sus rayos tras ellas, otorgando una sensación agradable. La idea de quitarse el chaleco comenzó a tomar una posición favorable en su mente.

-¿Qué te pasó? –volteó el rostro y miró a Bulstrode. El joven lo miraba de reojo, escondiendo pobremente su curiosidad-. No parecía como si realmente te hubieras demorado buscando a Flitwick.

-Nott –respondió con pesadez. El sólo recordar al imbécil le daban ganas de buscarlo para encenderle el pelo en llamas. Se prometió que si alguna vez tenía la oportunidad de poder opinar en las gerencias de las compañías adquiridas por el conglomerado Malfoy, pediría inmediatamente que reevaluarán a los Nott. No quería que el muy maldito se diera la vida de un rey a costillas de lavados de dinero, abuso a trabajadores y pobre ética laboral, al igual que sus padres-. Me encontré con Nott y el muy imbécil quería iniciar una pelea, y… -la garganta se le oprimió levemente, impidiéndole hablar-. Y Zabini lo detuvo.

-¿En serio?

_Créeme que estaba igual de sorprendido que tú._

Scorpius asintió.

-Oh.

-¿"Oh"? –no supo qué había en el semblante de su amigo, pero fue algo que le provocó una risita-. ¿Por qué tan poco comunicativo, Bulstrode?

-Nada –contestó velozmente-. Sólo estoy sorprendido. Nott y Zabini al mismo tiempo. Dos por el precio de uno.

-Bueno, ahora estoy seguro que me dejarán en paz. Ya no tengo ganas de matar a Zabini cada vez que lo veo –aparentemente _eso_ era que le importaba al moreno. Una referencia a Thomas Zabini que no terminara con comentarios ácidos ni amenazas de muerte ni insultos parecía ser algo demasiado extraño. Y hasta cierto modo, sí lo era. Sería raro si las cosas no hubieran cambiado y Scorpius fuera el mismo niñato que lloraba por haber perdido un amigo tan bueno como la mierda de troll-. Bulstrode, no te preocupes –lanzó nuevamente una risa-. Sigues siendo mi mejor amigo –dijo con voz empalagosa mientras pasó el brazo izquierdo por sus hombros-. ¿Estás contento ahora?

Bulstrode le lanzó una mirada molesta, pero no pudo ocultar una sonrisa.

-Ni que fuera tu maldita novia, Malfoy –se movió, liberándose del abrazo-. No me preocupo de esas estupideces.

Exactamente, Scorpius ya no se preocupaba por estupideces. No más.

Burlándose de los celos de su amigo, los amigos siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la enorme puerta de roble que los había recibido en su llegada a Hogwarts, cuando eran unos chiquillos de once años emocionados y nerviosos por lo que significarían los siguientes siete años de sus vidas, y entre risas del rubio y negativas del moreno, ambos entraron al castillo.


	17. Convergencia

_N/A: He aquí el capítulo final. Mi testamento con lágrimas, agradecimientos y despedida obviamente irán después, ya que no quiero postergar la conclusión del fic._

_Espero que sea de su agrado y que disfruten de… la sorpresa de este capítulo. Tan sólo puedo decir: ¡Por fin!_

* * *

**XVII: Convergencia**

La mano recorría el espacio de sus pechos, moviéndose lentamente hacia su estómago. El aire comenzó a sentirlo pesado, dificultándole la respiración. No la miraba, pero notó el efecto que tenía en ella su caricia y una sonrisa apareció en su boca. Su palma se detuvo en la parte baja del estómago y de repente quiso gritar. Era como si lo estuviera haciendo a propósito. Había dejado su maldita mano reposando en aquel lugar con la finalidad de atormentarla.

Se obligó a seguir respirando y con ayuda de los codos, se sentó. Él la miró un poco descolocado por el movimiento y antes de poder hacer o decir algo, ella atrapó sus labios con los suyos.

-Para que veas cuán genial soy –dijo mientras sus labios se movían por su cuello, depositando un largo beso en su manzana de Adán. Lo sintió gemir-, no te haré esperar, ¿vale?

-Sólo… estaba jugando un poco –tomó su mentón con una mano y la detuvo. Ella se enderezó, encontrándose con sus ojos a pocos centímetros de distancia. Con la leve iluminación de la habitación era difícil de saberlo, pero el iris de sus ojos tenía finísimas líneas de color celeste oscuro que se perdían en la monocromía del gris. Todavía recordaba cuando había visto aquel destello de color en su mirada. Por primera vez pensó que quizás no se trataba de un imbécil sin vida, sin personalidad, y sin sueños. No era la persona que los demás decían que era-. Ya no jugaré más. Lo prometo –dijo con voz infantil.

Ella soltó una risita mientras colocaba sus brazos encima de sus hombros, para así acariciar su cabello más fácilmente.

-¿Sí? –enredó sus dedos en la cabellera rubia-. Demuéstramelo.

La besó mientras repetía su nombre en un tono juguetón. Nunca lo admitiría, pero cuando él la llamaba _Rosie_ se sentía feliz. Cuando lo escuchaba en otras personas sentía que era un diminutivo molesto y soso, sin embargo él lo decía con tanta dulzura y cariño que la hacía sentirse especial.

Sus pensamientos quedaron olvidados cuando sintió que su espalda caía con cuidado sobre el colchón de la cama y una de las manos del rubio bajaban hasta la parte trasera de sus muslos, en una invitación para mover las piernas que ella claramente aceptó.

Cerró fuertemente los ojos, conteniendo las ganas de gemir y de… llorar.

-Rose, es hora de despertar.

Lo sabía desde que se encontró en la habitación circular con Scorpius. Su cerebro parecía nunca descansar y esta vez lo había sido la excepción, recordándole con abismal seriedad que la situación era irreal. Era una combinación de sus recuerdos con sus deseos. Tal como ocurría cada noche, durante las pocas horas que dormía, siempre se encontraba con él en sus sueños. A veces estaban en la Sala de los Requerimientos, haciendo el amor o hablando; en otras estaban estudiando en la biblioteca, robándose miradas; y en otras simplemente lo veía a la lejanía mientras ella estaba dando un examen o caminando por los pasillos de la escuela. Había olvidado hacía cuánto tiempo no soñaba sin que él estuviera presente o cuándo fue la última vez que su subconsciente la hizo imaginar una situación extraordinaria e ilógica, como supuestamente ocurría con los sueños.

En ellos siempre había un momento donde se sentía tan feliz que su cuerpo explotaría. Sabía que era una mentira, pero nadie más que ella tenía que saberlo. Estaría bien que disfrutara, ¿cierto? El sueño seguía hasta el momento en que recordaba que ella no merecía sentirse así. ¿Cuán patético era imaginar todo esto cuando no era nada más que algo imposible? Se mentía a sí misma diciendo era eran sueños, cuando no eran más que pesadillas que su propia mente creaba para mofarse de su ingenuidad.

Cada vez que despertaba se sentía con la misma sensación de cansancio de quien no había podido conciliar el sueño. En un principio pensó que debería dejar de estudiar un poco menos para al menos tener seis horas de descanso. Lo intentó, pero no funcionó. Se sentía igual o peor, ya que las pesadillas eran más largas. Finalmente optó por utilizar una poción para no tener sueños. Dejando de lado el agotamiento natural de quien se prepara para rendir los exámenes más importantes de su educación escolar, amanecía muchísimo mejor y con ganas de levantarse. Todo fue perfecto hasta que los ÉXTASIS se acabaron junto con la poción que la enfermera le había dado. Ya no tenía una excusa para pedir más... No una que pudiera contar a Madame Pomfrey.

Él volvió a aparecer en las noches, y con él regresó el cansancio, los recuerdos y el odio que tenía por sí misma.

-Lo sé –murmuró con voz soñolienta la pelirroja. Abrió lentamente los ojos mientras se repetía que debía actuar normal-. ¿No hay nadie en el baño?

-No. El resto ya se duchó –se sentó lentamente y levantó la mirada, encontrándose con su amiga de pie junto a la cama. Hacía poco debía de haber desocupado el baño, ya que Kate apenas vestía su ropa interior mientras se secaba el cabello con una toalla celeste-. Creí que era mejor dejarte dormir un poco más.

_Si supieras que dormir me hace peor._

Con una rápida sonrisa le agradeció su preocupación y se puso de pie para buscar ropa limpia.

-Estoy muy nerviosa –escuchó a la chica a sus espaldas mientras sacaba sus artículos de aseo personal del baúl-. Es como si toda nuestra vida dependiera de un maldito trozo de papel.

-Sabes que nos fue bien en los ÉXTASIS, Kate.

-Lo sé –Rose sonrió por la respuesta segura de su amiga. Le sorprendía cuán honesta podía llegar a ser sin sonar petulante. No tenía el aire de sabelotodo exasperante de alguien perteneciente a la casa de Ravenclaw-. Es lo que significa. El fin está aquí.

-No puedo creer que nos graduaremos dentro de un par de días –cerró el baúl y sus ojos se pasearon por la habitación. De pronto recordó su primera noche en el castillo hacía siete años atrás y pensó en cuán raro sería la idea que el dormitorio en la casa de sus padres fuera _su_ _habitación_, y no ésta. Su hogar había sido Hogwarts-. Ahora que lo pienso, será extraño no tener que compartir el cuarto con más personas. Las largas rutinas de belleza antes de dormir de Miranda, las agradables idas al baño de Lucy a mitad de la noche, tus ronquidos…

-¡Hey! –Kate la lanzó la toalla y Rose la esquivó, sacándole la lengua-. Weasley, tú roncas más que nadie, así que no me ataques, ¿vale?

-Admite que me extrañarás a mí y a mis ronquidos.

-Sí, claro. Extrañaré no dormir en silencio –comentó rodando los ojos al mismo tiempo que caminaba hacia una esquina del cuarto donde había un espejo de cuerpo completo. Se colocó una blusa-. Debería estar loca para sentirme mal por no tener tus ronquidos de fondo en mis sueños.

Rose se rió y le dijo que sabía que mentía. A pesar de estar ansiosa por largarse de la escuela, conocía bastante bien a su amiga como para saber que le causaba miedo el cambio. Las reglas, el ambiente y la etapa de lo que significaba Hogwarts la tenían aburrida. "Es como cuando sabes que ya no quieres que tu mamá te elija la ropa porque ya estás lo suficiente grande para seleccionar tu estilo" solía decir cuando hablaban del tema (algo muy recurrente este último año) y estaba de acuerdo con ella. Habían crecido, no sólo de tamaño y edad, sino de mentalidad y de un día para otro la sensación de que el castillo las aprisionaba se hizo constante. Necesitaban terminar esta etapa. Y a pesar de por fin de estar tan cerca de obtener que lo querían, había nacido el miedo a lo desconocido. Tendrían que enfrentar esta nueva vida fuera de Hogwarts sin la presencia omnipresente de la otra: Kate se iría de vacaciones con su familia a Estados Unidos hasta septiembre para luego comenzar un trabajo en el ministerio de magia, y Rose analizaba la posibilidad de hacer una pasantía en el ministerio o en el banco o en 'Sortilegios Weasley' antes de iniciar cursos de contabilidad y finanzas. Ya no estarían _todo_ el día juntas, y aunque quizás podrían irse a vivir juntas, eso no ocurriría hasta que ambas tuvieran un salario decente como para volar desde los nidos familiares. Lo que habían sido las vacaciones, el ver a la familia y compartir con ella, se convertiría en lo _cotidiano_. Y sinceramente, la pelirroja no estaba muy feliz de aquello.

En los últimos días Rose se había convencido que le daba más miedo vivir en el seno familiar que estar lejos de Kate, ya que de algún modo u otro conseguiría verla todos los días (debían reservar al menos un día a la semana para reunirse). Tener que enfrentarlos todos los días sería duro.

Con un largo suspiro, la chica tomó el pequeño montón de ropa que vestiría aquel día y el minúsculo bolso con sus artículos de aseo personal, y caminó hacia el baño.

-Rose –se detuvo y vio en el reflejo del espejo que los ojos de su amiga estaban fijos en ella-. ¿Sabes que te quiero, verdad?

_¿Tan mal estoy que debes repetírmelo todos los días?_

-Yo también, Kate –dijo sonriendo.

Entró al baño y cerró la puerta tras de sí, sintiendo que sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

No podía engañar a su amiga. Probablemente notaba que seguía tan cansada como si estuvieran estudiando para los exámenes y que forzaba su buen humor para no preocuparla. Después de unos días, la chica había dejado de preguntarle cómo estaba y de darle palabras de ánimo, y había optado por no tocar el tema porque había notado que nada de eso funcionaba. Ahora hablaban como siempre, lanzándose bromas que para cualquier otra persona podrían resultar hirientes. Pero de algún modo u otro, Kate le hacía ver que se preocupaba por ella. A veces le decía que la quería, otras la abrazaba largamente y en otras ocasiones simplemente le daba su ración de tarta de calabaza durante el desayuno. Ella era así: no podía fingir que algo no ocurría sólo porque no comentaba de aquello.

-¿Estás así por él o por algo más? –le había preguntado una vez, con la voz temblorosa y los ojos rojos. Kate hacía todos los esfuerzos por no alzar la voz-. Si es por él, lo entiendo. Créeme que comprendo que te sientas mal, pero… Pero estoy segura que es algo peor. ¿Qué te ocurre? –al ver que como respuesta sólo obtenía silencio, la abrazó-. Estoy aquí, Rose. Eres mi mejor amiga y estoy aquí para ti.

¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿La verdad?

Dejó la ropa en el mueble junto al lavabo y el neceser junto a la ducha. Se movía lento, como si el cuerpo le pesara toneladas. Estaba segura que no era sólo por las pocas horas de sueño, sino que era posible que hubiera subido de peso. Siempre comía demasiado y quizás ahora con el estrés su cuerpo absorbía más calorías de lo usual.

Se preguntó si de verdad estaba subida de kilos y se aproximó al lavabo, donde había un espejo empañado de vapor por la anterior ocupante del baño. Lo limpió con la palma de la mano y se observó en él.

Entre las gotas de agua condensada estaba la misma chica en un cuerpo que parecía ser de mujer. Seguía tan alta, pelirroja, pálida y ojerosa como siempre. Quizás más de lo normal, ya que por las pesadillas en la noche junto a las venas que se asomaban bajo sus ojos se veía un tinte azulino, haciéndola ver cansada.

_Demacrada_.

Sus ojos se desviaron al atributo que más llamaba la atención luego de su cabello: un busto y caderas más prominentes que el resto de las chicas de lo normal se asomaba bajo la camiseta del pijama. Se veía… grande. Giró varias veces, observando el espacio que ocupaba su anatomía en el reflejo y determinó que casi ocupaba todo el espejo.

_Gorda_.

Debía de ser culpa del pijama. Solía ocupar ropa holgada porque le resultaba más cómodo que sentir las telas pegadas al cuerpo. Se quitó la camiseta y el pantalón rápidamente.

Desnuda frente al espejo parecía verse igual o aún más enorme.

_Enfermiza_.

Cerró fuertemente los ojos mientras respiraba profundamente. Esto iba sucediendo cada vez menos y debía alegrarse por ello. Tan sólo durante las mañanas se sentía así, cuando se miraba detenidamente al espejo. Si seguía forzándose a hacerlo, eventualmente las ganas de romperlo desaparecerían. Los deseos de ser otra persona; de tener la figura pequeña y menuda de alguna de sus compañeras, el cabello liso y negro de la mayoría de chicas en la escuela, y piel más morena que pudiera ocultar sus pecas y ojeras, todos eso se diluiría hasta no ser más que un mal recuerdo. Pronto podría encontrarse bonita sin maquillaje, tal como su madre, su padre, sus primos, su amiga y casi todos le decían cuando hablaban de su apariencia.

Fue hasta la ducha, y giró el grifo agua caliente y fría. Una vez que la temperatura le resultó agradable, se introdujo bajo la lluvia. Sacó uno de sus brazos para sacar dentro del neceser su jabón. Mientras se lo aplicaba en la espalda, sintió un escozor en los ojos y se dio cuenta que estaba llorando. No se detuvo. Este era el único momento donde podía permitirse el lujo de llorar sin que nadie la juzgara ni le hiciera preguntas que no podía responder.

_Me odio, Kate. Me gustaría ser cualquier otra persona menos yo._

* * *

Roger Petersen el más idiota, exasperante, y molesto ser posiblemente en todo el mundo mágico. Durante siete años Rose había tenido que presenciar cómo su compañero de curso y casa se ganaba el odio de todos los habitantes del castillo. Era el típico niño que tenía sólo Extraordinarios y haría lo que fuera para siguiera siendo así: había tomado todas las asignaturas electivas posibles, se había inscrito en tres clubs, y se ofrecía a ayudar a los profesores en todo (lo que obviamente causaba risas en sus compañeros). Su obsesión con tener un expediente perfecto era casi tolerable porque casi todos los Ravenclaw eran así, pero cuando ambos fueron nominados como prefectos en quinto año todo cambió. El muy imbécil se sentía en la cima del mundo, le daba órdenes hasta el mismo Premio Anual y terminó cerrando su grupo de estudio porque nadie se tomaba en serio el futuro académico a excepción de él. Su tiranía y obsesión por ser el más importante entre todos habían terminado por hacer que la directora lo nombrara Premio Anual este año. A los ojos de los profesores se debía ver como el estudiante perfecto, pero no era más que un dolor en el trasero. Nadie lo felicitó por el honor, y los prefectos se lamentaron por ahora tenerlo como jefe oficial. McGonagall asignó a Zach McDonald como prefecto de Ravenclaw y aunque eso hizo sentir un poco mejor a Rose, eso no quitaba el hecho que Petersen los haría sufrir otro año más. Por más simpático y agradable que fuera Zach, el Premio Anual era una mierda y debían seguir aceptando las órdenes del idiota.

-Bueno, y como ya saben, todo debe ser perfecto para cuando me llamen al escenario –dijo Petersen con una sonrisita de orgullo descarada.

Habían transcurrido más de una hora y la reunión para organizar los informes que debían entregarle a la directora y jefes de casa sobre los números de detenciones durante el último año, se había transformado en un monólogo sobre cuán genial sería la ceremonia de graduación porque Petersen podría ascender al escenario para recibir un trofeo por su nombramiento como Premio Anual y todos le aplaudirían.

-Si vuelve a decir la palabra "perfecto", saco mi varita y dejo inconsciente al muy hijo de puta –musitó por lo bajo Scabior, la prefecta de Slytherin.

Rose jamás pensó que estaría de acuerdo con Scabior, pero aparentemente las ganas de callar a un imbécil lograban maravillas.

Escuchó a Zach gemir de exasperación por milésima vez en menos de cinco minutos y la pelirroja volvió a ver el reloj colgado sobre la puerta de la habitación. ¿Acaso alguien había encantado el maldito minutero para que se moviera más lento de lo usual? ¿Por qué rayos esto se estaba haciendo en la tortura más larga del mundo?

-… entonces, la idea es que nosotros podamos ayudar a los profesores. Nada puede salir mal en la ceremonia, ¿vale, chicos? –los ojos del larguirucho joven de pie frente a ellos se pasearon por sus caras, sin siquiera notar las expresiones de agobio que había en ellos-. Todo debe ser perfecto.

-Perdón, Petersen. ¿Cuándo vamos a hablar del informe?

Todos se movieron y miraron a la persona que había hablado. Rose no pudo evitar abrir la boca de asombro: el prefecto menos participativo, el que evidentemente estaba en el lugar para tener el título en su currículum y al que le importaba un bledo que se cumplieran las reglas, había interrumpido al Premio Anual. Diez pares de ojos, incluidos los de Petersen, observaban a Nathaniel Bulstrode como si fuera una persona que tomó poción multijugos para verse como él.

-¿Perdón? –preguntó Petersen, con los labios temblorosos.

-No creo que necesites que te repita la pregunta –Bulstrode se puso de pie y colocó las manos en los bolsillos traseros de sus pantalones-. Ya no tengo ninguna razón para sentarme a escuchar tus vanidades. Ninguno de los que vamos en séptimo necesitamos someternos a esta tortura porque ya nos graduamos –ante la mirada atónita de todos los presentes, se giró para mirar a Scabior-. Como sé que no vas a hacer nada con o sin órdenes, te digo desde ya que yo me encargaré de elaborar el informe de nuestra casa, así que dedícate a hacer lo que sea que hagas en la vida. Se lo daré a Slughorn y McGonagall al final del día –hizo un movimiento de cabeza a modo de despedida-. Así que como ya no tengo nada más que hacer aquí, me voy. Hasta luego, gente.

Luego de algunos pasos del moreno, el silencio se rompió cuando una de las chicas de Gryffindor se colocó de pie y aplaudió. Casi enseguida su compañera se le unió, y poco después todos los prefectos estaban aplaudiendo y vitoreando la salida triunfal de Bulstrode.

-No puedo creer que diga esto, pero estoy enamorada de Bulstrode –dijo Scabior.

-Rose –Zach le pegó en un brazo-, mira a Petersen.

El Premio Anual estaba paralizado en medio de la habitación, con la mirada fija en el lugar donde Bulstrode había estado sentado y las manos cerradas en puños. Estaba obviamente procesando lo ocurrido.

Sin poder soportarlo más, la chica comenzó a reírse al igual que todos los demás prefectos y hubo un extraño lapsus donde por primera vez este grupo de personas que no se llevaba bien (Scabior era una maldita gruñona, a Bulstrode le importaba un pimiento compartir, una de las prefectas de Gryffindor era pesadísima) se unió bajo un sentimiento: la alegría de ver a Petersen destruido. Por fin alguien se había atrevido a decirle que no les gustaba tener que escucharlo, y que la única razón que lo hacía era porque seguirían en el cargo durante el siguiente año.

Después de acordar rápidamente qué parte haría cada uno del informe, la pelirroja se despidió de su compañero y salió del aula.

Caminó rápidamente hacia el sector de las escaleras, y cuando vio una cabellera oscura y con leves ondas, aceleró el paso hasta levantar el brazo:

-Bulstrode –le tocó el hombro, haciendo que se detuviera. El chico movió la cabeza y le ofreció una mirada divertida-. ¿Qué ocurre?

-Me siento tan bien por haberle dicho eso –dijo en un tono tan honesto que Rose no pudo evitar reír.

-Te convertiste en el héroe de todos.

-Ya conseguí graduarme, así que no tengo por qué oír otro discurso de Petersen alabando su persona –se alzó de hombros mientras empezó a caminar hacia la escalera. Rose lo acompañó-. Me parece casi una broma que un tipo así exista.

-Lo bueno es que se irá a estudiar a Francia, así que no tendremos que verlo durante un buen tiempo.

A pesar de ser callado y con un aire de presunción, Bulstrode le caía bien. Era parte de su personalidad no tener interés en compartir con sus compañeros, puesto que se notaba que tenía intereses diferentes. Muchos lo odiaban por ello, ya que solía verse como un idiota que se regocijaba viendo al resto como seres inferiores a él, pero no por ello era algo realmente molesto. Nunca lo demostraba públicamente. Al menos era lo suficientemente respetuoso e inteligente como para guardarse su opinión y como resultado, le ponía atención a sus propios planes para el futuro y actuaba cuando era necesario. A veces se preguntaba por qué le caía bien, ya que de todos modos debería quedar como un arrogante y clasista (aunque no discriminaba por clase social ni económica, sino por inteligencia). _Debería_. En teoría lo sería, pero no era así.

Comenzaron a hablar a finales de quinto año. Rose llegó a la reunión de prefectos de fin de año y al ver que Bulstrode también estaba en el salón, ella se le acercó a saludarlo como excusa para escapar de la compañía de Petersen. Al chico no le causaba simpatía el Slytherin (y ahora mucho menos con su pequeño arrebato de honestidad). Con evidente molestia le devolvió el saludo y volvió a poner atención a su libro. Ignorando su amable actitud, la chica leyó el nombre de la portada y el resto fue historia. Jugaron ajedrez luego de la reunión y Bulstrode le confesó que era la primera vez que alguien le ganaba. Luego de aquel día, se saludaban en los pasillos, se sentaban juntos en las reuniones, luego de algunas clases compartían apuntes y cuando tenían oportunidad de jugar, lo hacían.

_Mi primer "amigo" Slytherin_.

Amigo entre comillas, puesto que no salían a Hogsmeade, no se reunían en las fiestas, no se escribían cartas durante vacaciones ni tampoco tenían conversaciones más profundas que deberían reformular los contenidos de Runas Antiguas y Aritmancia porque sentían que podían aprender más del libro que de los profesores.

-Supongo que no viniste exclusivamente a felicitarme, Weasley –no la miraba, pero supuso que había visto la expresión de culpabilidad en su rostro, ya que esbozó una pequeña sonrisa-. ¿Quieres saber cómo está?

-A veces me pregunto si alguien podría engañarte –comentó con una voz casi ahogada. Estaba nerviosa.

Se permitía verlo durante las clases. Compartían sólo dos, y las últimas semanas de Encantamientos y Herbología las había ocupado en observarlo fijamente. Se sentaba adelante, junto a la puerta, listo para saltar como un resorte cuando la campana sonaba y desaparecía en cuestión de segundos. Quizás lo hacía para no tener que verla. Habían caído en un extraño juego de las escondidas donde se evadían y si se encontraban, ninguno anunciaba que lo había pillado. Simplemente no cruzaban miradas y el juego continuaba. Por eso valoraba esas asignaturas porque le daban la excusa perfecta para mirarlo sin tener miedo o pudor, de todos modos, debía tener la mirada adelante donde estaba el profesor.

Cuando le daba una rápida ojeada en los pasillos o el Gran Comedor, se preocupaba por lo exhausto que lucía. Se preguntaba si comía, si dormía y descansaba lo suficiente. La peor época había sido las primeras semanas luego que habían terminado, ya que de verdad parecía un cadáver andante.

_Le arruinas la vida. Te mereces sufrir. Te mereces sufrir porque no eres más que un estorbo en este mundo._

La segunda semana después de la salida a Hogsmeade no soportó más y terminó encerrándose en uno de los compartimientos del baño del segundo piso. Lloró hasta que los ojos le ardían y las lágrimas secas le hacían doler las mejillas. Esperó varios minutos, forzándose a calmarse, y salió, ignorando las miradas curiosas de unas niñas de tercer año. Kate le preguntó si estaba bien y a pesar de no seguir preguntando más, supo que no le convenció su sonrisa conciliadora.

Con el pasar de los días, vio que Scorpius hablaba con Bulstrode y de repente se reían en clases, obviamente ocupando al profesor o a otro compañero del curso como centro de sus burlas. Eso la tranquilizó.

Las clases y los exámenes habían terminado, por lo que ya no podía verlo entre la multitud, a escondidas de su consciencia e inseguridades.

-Eres demasiado obvia. En tres días nos largaremos de aquí para siempre y estás preocupada –comentó reduciendo la velocidad de sus pasos, esperando a que la siguiente escalera se posicionara frente a ellos-. Está bien. Este tiempo le ha hecho muy bien a Malfoy.

-Eso es bueno –dijo con alivio.

-Sí, pero no significa que está feliz –la miró con una expresión bastante suave. Rose, parpadeó, sintiéndose extrañamente descolocada por darse cuenta que hasta parecía estar siendo amable-. Es evidente a quién necesita para serlo.

¿Quién pensaría que Bulstrode sería la conexión que tendría con Scorpius? Era tan extraño pensar en él como el amigo, el buen samaritano. Sin embargo, si lo analizaba bien, lo _era_. No había manera que no lo fuera. Tan importantes eran las conexiones para el joven que cuando encontrara a alguien que realmente valía la pena conservar dentro de su círculo cercano, entonces sería capaz de hacer mucho por ellos. Como ayudarlos con su vida amorosa, por ejemplo.

-No sé si sea la persona idónea para traer felicidad.

Las palabras salieron de sus labios antes siquiera pensarlas. Rose bajó la mirada, sintiéndose patética. ¿Acaso alguna vez se vería a sí misma como alguien con talentos, alguien capaz de recibir sentimientos buenos y darlos? Si lo analizaba fríamente, la imagen que tenía de ella misma era asquerosa. Se valoraba menos que un pedazo de mierda de Voldemort.

Bulstrode negó con la cabeza:

-No seas tan dura contigo misma –dejaron que un grupo de chicos de Hufflepuff subieran y cuando ya estaban lejos, continuó:-. Eres de las pocas personas que conozco con la que vale la pena relacionarse.

¿Le estaba tratando de subir los ánimos?

Soltó una risita y se alzó de hombros:

-Gracias, creo.

-Es un cumplido –le aseguró. Caminaron un poco más hasta que el moreno se detuvo-. ¿Te das cuenta hacia dónde me dirijo, verdad? –habían llegado al vestíbulo. Si lo seguía acompañando llegaría a la sala común de Slytherin, lo cual no sólo sería raro por el simple hecho de ir a ése lugar, sino que se encontraría con Scorpius. Rose asintió, suspirando-. Suerte con el informe.

-¿De verdad lo entregarás hoy?

-Sí. Mejor salir antes del problema que aplazarlo hasta el último día.

-Por tu culpa Zach y yo tendremos que también hacerlo ahora –rodó los ojos. No le apetecía para nada estar toda la tarde haciendo análisis estadísticos de los tipos de faltas que habían hecho los compañeros de su casa-. Muchas gracias, Bulstrode.

-Oh, vamos. Puse en su lugar a Petersen. No puedes tratar así al salvador de los prefectos –lanzó una risita y movió la mano-. Nos vemos luego, Weasley.

Mientras miraba su espalda dirigirse hacia las profundidades de las mazmorras, no pudo evitar sentirse aliviada por saber que Scorpius estaba bien.

_Aunque eso no significa que sea feliz_.

Ambos estaban infelices.

_Por tu culpa. Nunca harás a nadie feliz._

* * *

La graduación era una corta ceremonia que se llevaba a cabo el día anterior al último día del año escolar. Tomaba lugar antes de la cena y consistía en que la directora daba un pequeño discurso, los jefes de casa entregaban los diplomas que acreditaban que cada estudiante había completado su educación en Hogwarts y las nunca antes vistas personas del comité escolar daban las distinciones a los estudiantes destacados.

Cuando llamaron al Premio Anual, se escucharon tímidos aplausos. La noticia de que uno de los prefectos había puesto en su lugar a Petersen ya era conocida, y muchas cabezas buscaron a Bulstrode. El joven trataba de reprimir un bostezo. Rose tosió para controlar la risa.

-Y ahora nos complace llamar a los estudiantes que se destacaron en… Señor, Petersen, puede retirarse –la presidenta del comité escolar prácticamente fulminó con la mirada al chico. Rose escuchó a Zach McDonald ahogarse de las carcajadas a su lado-. Bien. Hacemos este reconocimiento a los dos estudiantes que se destacaron durante los siete años de su educación: Albus Severus Potter y Rose Ginebra Weasley.

-¡Felicidades! –Kate le tomó el brazo-. Vamos, anda.

Sintiéndose extremadamente nerviosa por tener la atención de todos los presentes, la pelirroja se colocó de pie y avanzó hasta uno de los pasillos que había entre las sillas para poder dirigirse al lugar donde cenaban los profesores que estaba habilitado como escenario.

Su primo sonreía ante los gritos de felicitaciones de sus compañeros y le dio un rápido abrazo. Aparentemente le había dicho algo, y Rose se encontró agradeciéndole mientras le deseaba lo mismo. Quizás la había felicitado. No estaba segura. Su corazón había comenzado a latir más rápido, retumbando en sus oídos y haciéndole doler la cabeza.

Notando su nerviosismo, el joven la tomó por el brazo para ayudarla a subir y se colocaron junto a la mujer, enfrentando a sus compañeros.

-Ambos se han destacado como estudiantes modelo de Hogwarts, la Escuela de Magia y Hechicería –apenas escuchó la voz de la presidenta del comité escolar. Era como si estuviera hablándole desde el otro extremo del Gran Salón-. La señorita Weasley recibe el Premio al Honor Académico y el señor Potter al Honor Deportivo. Estamos muy felices por tener el placer de tener a personas tan dedicadas y…

El profesor Flitwick se puso frente a ella y le entregó el diploma, mientras le decía algunas palabras con profundo orgullo. Los demás jefes de casa también se le acercaron, estrechándole la mano y felicitándola por el reconocimiento.

-Muchas gracias –dijo con dificultad la pelirroja, recordando que debía inspirar y espirar si no quería desmayarse.

-Gracias, tío Neville –escuchó decir a Albus a su lado. Parecía estar tan contento que había olvidado que en la escuela trataban de profesor al amigo de sus padres-. De verdad no puedo creer esto. Siento que estoy soñando.

Sí, debía estar soñando… Debía tener una pesadilla, concluyó Rose. Estar obligada a ser el centro de atención la enfermaba. Contó mentalmente hasta el número cincuenta y dos cuando la voz de la mujer les dijo que podían regresar a sus asientos.

No supo cómo, pero de pronto se encontró sentada nuevamente con Kate. Las manos le temblaban y la frente le sudaba. El diploma sobre sus piernas era la evidencia que le demostraba que no había sido parte de su imaginación, que todo aquel circo fue real. Vio su nombre escrito con tinta dorada bajo el escudo de Hogwarts y las palabras "Diploma al Honor Académico". En cierto modo no era una sorpresa porque siempre tenía _Extraordinarios_ y entregaba todas las redacciones con puntualidad, pero igual le sorprendía porque no podía ser cierto. Es decir, había decenas de estudiantes tan dedicados e inteligentes como ella. Todos sus compañeros de casa se habían esforzado igual o más que ella para tener calificaciones perfectas. Miró el pie del papel: la firma y el sello de la directora Minerva McGonagall acreditaban que era así, que ella era la estudiante con el mejor rendimiento académico de su generación.

Su madre había recibido el mismo diploma cuando se graduó. Siempre que le preguntaban sobre su último año de escuela, decía que había sido difícil porque estaba lejos de su padre, pero que la compañía de tía Ginny y su pasión por los estudios la habían ayudado a terminar séptimo año. La respuesta terminaba con una mención al honor de haber sido la mejor estudiantes de su generación (la de ella, no de la siguiente, ya que una chica de Ravenclaw subió con ella para recibir el diploma por el de su generación).

El estómago se le apretó y le dieron ganas de vomitar.

-Siempre supe que te lo ganarías –comentó una compañera de casa una vez que la ceremonia había terminado.

Rose sonrió educadamente a todas las palabras y abrazos de la gente.

-Yo creo que esto amerita una celebración –Albus se acercó a ella y le sonrió-. ¿Qué dices? Sólo quedan dos noches más y no volveremos más a este lugar. Hay que tener _nuestra_ ceremonia de graduación.

La idea sacó aprobación de todos, y pronto se organizaron comisiones para ir a comprar comida y bebidas al pueblo, preparar la música, y decorar el lugar donde sería la fiesta.

-¡Nos vemos en la sala común de Gryffindor! –anunció una amiga de su primo-. ¡Corran la voz!

-Buena idea, Albus –comentó Kate. La sonrisa del chico creció ante sus palabras-. Ya me parecía raro que no hiciéramos nada para celebrar nuestra graduación.

-Supongo que era por pereza, pero _esto_ cambió todo –movió el diploma que tenía en una de sus manos-. No me importa que Slughorn venga a retarnos y a quitarnos puntos por estar ebrios. Hay que terminar esta etapa con una merecida fiesta –rió-. Hasta me gustaría que mis padres estuvieran aquí. Sé que estarían orgullosos por este honor.

Rose no pudo evitar respingar, repitiendo con incredulidad el pequeño discurso victorioso de su primo.

El gesto fue evidentemente percibido por Albus y Kate, y ambos la miraban sorprendidos. Bueno, Kate no realmente. Lucía más bien preocupada.

-¿Puedo hablar a solas contigo, Rosie?

-Chicos, ¿por qué no ayudamos al resto? –Kate señaló la salida del Gran Comedor, donde todavía se veían algunos de sus compañeros conversando-. Estoy segura que necesitan-

-Por supuesto –intercambió una larga mirada con el joven antes de colocar sus ojos sobre la chica-. Nos vemos después, Kate.

Las cosas no habían estado bien con su primo. Durante este año habían peleado cada vez más seguido hasta el grado donde ya no hacían tiempo para estudiar juntos, Rose comenzó a ir con menos frecuencia a almorzar con sus primos a la mesa de Gryffindor hasta que eso se convirtió en algo del pasado, Albus no le pidió volver a ser pareja de trabajo en Herbología y apenas se saludaban cuando se veían. La razón era que ya no soportaba más el supuesto honor familiar, el orgullo de ser un Potter o una Weasley que salía a cada rato de la boca de su primo. Todo lo que ellos hacían era perfecto, tanto que nadie se les compraba y por lo mismo debían ayudar al resto del mundo cuando estuvieran pregonando auxilio. Eran una familia de _héroes_ y debían actuar como tal. No sólo Albus, sino que se había dado cuenta que casi todos sus primos actuaban bajo el apellido de sus padres: cada uno era el líder de su grupo de amigos, eran los que aconsejaban, los que ayudaban, los que determinaban qué harían o dejarían de hacer, los que aprobaban una idea y los que eran reconocidos por una iniciativa ajena.

Todo eran una versión de sus padres: Lucy era la perfecta combinación de la rigidez del tío Percy y la candidez de tía Audrey; la opinión de Roxanne sobre lo que estaba de moda era casi ley, marcando tendencias como hacía tío George con sus locas ideas; Albus decía que no le interesaba la opinión del mundo, pero qué bien se reía cuando lo alababan por ser el mejor y se alegraba cuando alguien decía que quizás seguiría los pasos de su padre. Ella tenía la obsesión de llenar los zapatos de su madre y Hugo quería ser tan buen guardián como su padre, a pesar que jugaba mejor en la posición de cazador. Todos menos James y Lily tenían esta enfermiza necesidad de ser los nuevos y mejorados Weasley y Potter del mundo mágico.

-Estoy harto de tu actitud –dijo Albus una vez que estaban solos. Su voz resonó en el enorme salón-. No sé qué rayos te ocurre. ¿Acaso no estás feliz?

_Estoy harta de ser una Weasley. Estoy harta de ser yo._

¿Por qué no podía haber nacido en otra familia? ¿Por qué mierda debía ser hija de dos héroes, de dos personajes importantes del mundo mágico? Era hija de _personajes_, no de personas. Siempre sería la hija de alguien, la chica que debía ser igual o mejor que alguien, la mujer que tenía que sonreír ante las cámaras y agradecer títulos que probablemente no tendrían el mismo valor si se tratara de una Smith, McDonald o una Wenlock. Antes de ser pelirroja, antes de ser inteligente, antes de ser hija de Ron y Hermione, y muchísimo antes de ser Rose; era Weasley. Era _Weasley_.

-¿Crees que _esto_ es un honor? –mostró el diploma, apretándolo sin importarle que lo rompiera. En ese preciso instante supo que algo se había abierto en su pecho y no se cerraría hasta que se vaciara-. ¿De verdad crees que _somos_ los mejores?

-Rose, ¿qué mierda te ocurre? –Albus abrió la boca varias veces, sin emitir sonido alguno-. ¿De nuevo estás con esta loca idea que nuestra familia es horrible? –movió la cabeza negativamente-. Realmente no te entiendo. No sé por qué odias a la familia.

-No me refiero a que odio a nuestra familia –corrigió atropelladamente. Ojalá todo fuera tan simple como odiar a sus padres, pero no era así-. No te mentiré que muchas veces he deseado no haber nacido en ella. Llevar el peso de la vida y obra de nuestros padres es agotador, pero también es un honor –respiró profundamente, recuperando el aliento-. Me siento orgullosa que hayan salvado el mundo mágico, Albus –se preguntó si podría comprender lo que sentía. Él seguía transitando aquel camino, sin dudar que su meta en la vida era tener un rol importante en la sociedad, tan noble como el de sus padres. ¿Alguna vez su primo se había cuestionado cómo viviría el resto de su vida? ¿Realmente quería seguir siendo el hijo de Harry Potter y Ginny Weasley?-. Me refiero a que hemos vivido creyendo que debemos vivir bajo sus sombras cuando también somos personas con una vida aparte del legado de nuestros padres.

Con decepción Rose notó que la intranquilidad en la mirada del joven fue reemplazada por confusión.

-No tiene sentido lo que dices –arrugó el ceño.

-Sí lo tiene –espetó subiendo la voz-. Todos te tratan mejor por ser un Potter y a mí por ser Weasley. Y como tales siempre actuamos acorde a nuestros apellidos.

-¿Y qué? Es lo que somos, Rose –se alzó de hombros, ofreciéndole una genuina expresión de confusión ante sus palabras-. Tenemos que vivir con ello.

Si meses atrás uno de sus primos viniera a decirle esto, lo mismo que ella trataba de transmitirle a Albus, habría reaccionado igual. ¿De qué rayos hablaba? ¿Por qué cuestionaba el status quo de sus vidas? ¿No era mejor trabajar con lo que ya tenían y eran? Conociéndose, habría reaccionado peor y daría un discurso lleno de razones y explicaciones de por qué lo que expresaba la otra persona no tenía fundamentos, era errado y estaba lleno de falacias. Al menos Albus no le gustaba regodearse de sus conocimientos y sólo la miraba como si estuviera bajo un _Imperio_.

_Quizás desde que nacimos estuvimos bajo los efectos de un _Imperio.

-Albus, no te estoy exigiendo que pienses las cosas como yo –no sacaba nada con seguir discutiendo este tema. No llegarían a ninguna conclusión si ambos estaban empecinados en ver su posición como la correcta-. Me preguntaste y te respondí. Eso es todo.

-Es que… No creo lo que me dices. ¿Por qué el odio repentino? –preguntó casi sin aliento. Se notaba descolocado y enojado. La paciencia se le estaba agotando-. Creo que necesitamos hablar esto y solucionarlo. No puede ser que-

No sólo la de Albus, sino que la de Rose también se había terminado. Ya estaba harta de tener que ser amable, racional y respetuosa cuando el muy idiota de su primo jugaba el papel del niño perfecto de la familia.

Con una potente mezcla de rabia y honestidad, la pelirroja lo interrumpió diciendo:

-Mira, esto te lo voy a decir con todo el cariño del mundo: deja de ser un maldito dolor de culo –si iba a meter la pata, entonces lo haría a fondo. Luego podría arrepentirse por no haberse expresado mejor y por no ocupar un argumento lógico. Ahora simplemente le diría lo que realmente pensaba a su primo-. No te he dicho nada incorrecto. Lily es una niñata malcriada y engreída con aires de grandeza; James es un idiota que no le importa más que irse de juerga y probablemente será padre antes de los veinte años; Hugo tan sólo quiere que mis padres se sientan orgullosos de él y yo sé que soy demasiado idiota por preocuparme de la opinión que los demás tengan de mí –la cara del chico se iba desfigurando con cada palabra que pronunciaba-. Cada uno sabe quién es y que sin nuestros apellidos, no seríamos más que unos simples adolescentes con simples problemas en el simple mundo. Todos los aceptamos, ¿por qué tú no? –tomó una bocanada de aire antes de continuar:-. No tienes que tratar de arreglar todo, Albus. Nadie te dio el rol del conciliador en la familia. ¿No estás cansado de hacer siempre lo que deberías, en cambio de hacer lo que quieres?

_Lo hice. Por fin lo hice._

Después de años de soportar la presión que todos ejercían sobre ella por ser buena estudiante, por tener impecables calificaciones y comportamiento en clases, por calzar con el rol de la inteligente de la familia, por sonreír a los halagos de los demás y por aceptar el papel que interpretaba cada uno de sus primos; por fin se había revelado.

Y se sentía tremendamente feliz.

-No iré a la fiesta –apretó el diploma-. Buenas noches, Albus.

Antes siquiera de darle tiempo a Albus de contestar o de darle espacio a sus inseguridades para robar la alegría al momento, la pelirroja caminó hacia la puerta sintiendo que dejaba algo más que a su primo y el recuerdo de sus siete años de desayunos, almuerzos, cenas y celebraciones en el Gran Comedor: una parte del apellido Weasley se quedaba en el lugar.

* * *

Hizo el recorrido que usualmente hacía en las rondas. No era de noche ni los pasillos estaban iluminados por el fuego de las antorchas como cuando recorrían el castillo, pero todo estaba tan silencioso y vacío como siempre a esas horas. La mayoría de estudiantes estaba reponiéndose de la resaca de la fiesta de la noche anterior en sus dormitorios o en la sala común, y los de cursos menores estaban en los jardines disfrutando del agradable día soleado. A la luz del día, el camino se veía mucho menos largo y tenebroso de lo normal. Tal vez era porque ya no debía estar atenta a encontrar estudiantes besuqueándose tras una escultura, otros entrando sin permiso a la biblioteca, y otros regresando desde el pueblo a través de uno de los caminos secretos. Ahora realmente podía disfrutar de las antiguas piedras que construían el edificio, las hermosas y variadas pinturas que decoraban sus paredes, las antiquísimas armaduras y esculturas, las singulares y desesperantes escaleras movedizas, la extraña gata del celador, los paisajes de los vitrales de vidrios de colores que tenían las puertas de algunas salas, el susurro de los chicos que corrían y conversaban en los jardines, y el suave olor a cenizas que desprendían las antorchas y se mezclaba con el aroma a naturaleza que entraba por las ventanas.

A pesar que deseaba comenzar un nuevo capítulo de su vida, Rose no podía negar que extrañaría este lugar.

Su viaje concluyó en la Torre de Astronomía. Resultaba casi gracioso el hecho que la mayoría de ocasiones que había puesto pie en el lugar, no había sido con motivos académicos. Astronomía era una asignatura bonita e interesante, pero fue una de las primeras que eliminó cuando eligió las clases que tomaría a partir de sexto año. Requería mucho tiempo y noches en vela, y como se impartía al mismo tiempo que Runas Antiguas, optó por no seguir con ella.

Se sentó en la parte abierta de la torre, en aquella extraña especie de balcón que apenas tenía un conjunto de fierros de bronce para impedir que alguien se cayera si estaba cerca del lugar. Miró sus pies balancearse lentamente con la inmensidad de los jardines extenderse bajo ellos y sonrió, pensando que seguramente desde aquí se tenía la vista más linda de toda la escuela.

Una suave brisa la golpeó, haciéndola cerrar los ojos. Hacía calor, por lo que agradecía el viento momentáneo. Y mientras disfrutaba de éste, algo se movió en sus orejas, llamando su atención.

Con una mano en cada oreja, Rose tocó los pequeños pendientes que Lily le había regalado. Eran perlas, como las que una vez había comentado que le gustaría tener luego de ver a una de las modelos de las revistas que su prima leía usarlas.

Después del almuerzo, la fantasma de Rowena Ravenclaw le informó que alguien le había dejado un regalo en su dormitorio. Como no podía contestar la pregunta para abrir la puerta, la mujer le permitió entrar con la condición de irse lo más pronto posible. Aparentemente Lily había sido muy amable con ella, porque Rose no pudo evitar reírse ante los halagos que recitaba la fantasma sobre la chica.

No supo qué pensar cuando vio una pequeña cajita de color morado en su mesita de noche. ¿Acaso Lily le debía su regalo de navidad o qué? Junto a ella, había un pergamino doblado.

Sacó la carta de uno de los bolsillos delanteros de sus pantalones y la releyó:

"_Rose:_

_Te compré algo en la última visita al pueblo como regalo por haberte graduado. Ayer supe que ganaste la condecoración como mejor estudiante de la generación, así que digamos que también es por ello. Muchas felicidades. No viniste a la fiesta, por lo que no te lo pude entregar en persona… Bueno, no es por eso. La verdad es que no sé cómo te lo daría en persona. No somos muy cercanas ni los llevamos bien, así que pensé que quizás de este modo sería más cómodo._

_¿Sabes? Cuando pequeña solía pensar que James y yo éramos los más afortunados de nosotros cinco (entre yo, James, Albus, Hugo, y tú). Por nuestros nombres nadie sabía si nos pareceríamos al abuelo James o la abuela Lily. Nadie los conoció personalmente, así que si hay semejanzas, las son con las historias que las personas les contaban. A veces mamá comenta que me parezco a ella cuando joven, aunque creo que sólo lo dice para hacerme sentir incluida cuando sale a relucir el tema de cuán parecidos son todos ustedes a alguien de la familia. En cambio, Hugo, Albus y tú tuvieron personalidades afines a ellos y con el tiempo cada uno estaba llenando los zapatos de alguien. Hugo se parece muchísimo a tío Ron, mi hermano tiene esta necesidad patológica de ser perfecto como papá y tú eres tan inteligente como tía Hermione. No sé si sentir pena o reírme de estas casualidades._

_Sé que odias que te pida que me hagas los deberes, que cuando menciono un grupo de personas siempre empiece y no termine por el "yo", y que me guste que cantemos villancicos de navidad antes de abrir los regalos de navidad. Pero soy así y me gusta ser así (quizás deba cambiar las primeras dos, pero por ningún motivo dejaré de exigir villancicos). Me gusta como soy._

_Y con esta carta lo que quiero decir es que también me gusta tu forma de ser. Aunque seas estirada, aburrida, y a veces desesperante; me gustaría tener argumentos para defenderme en una discusión, recordar números y estupideces leídas en el periódico para no quedar como una idiota con los periodistas, cambiar las recetas de la abuela para hacerlas más deliciosas (y con menos grasas, jeje), y ponerme metas para tener un futuro lleno de posibilidades. Eres de cierta forma genial y quiero que sepas que (casi) te admiro._

_Perdón si alguna vez te hice enojar mucho. Lamentablemente tengo ese impacto en las personas. No sé si pueda prometerte que no lo haré, pero al menos trataré de cambiar para ser más agradable… Y veámosle el lado positivo: ya no estarás en Hogwarts, así que no tendrás que soportarme todo el año._

_Espero que tengas un fin de curso increíble, que tus padres no te molesten mucho en las vacaciones, que tengas un novio al que quieras mucho y él te quiera a ti, y que recuerdes mi tratado de paz para cuando compres mi regalo de cumpleaños._

_Saludos,_

_Lily L._

_P.D.1: Finge que esta carta nunca existió y sólo llevémonos bien cuando nos veamos, ¿vale? No quiero que el mundo sepa que tengo corazón._

_P.D.2: Mi cumpleaños es el 10 de noviembre, jeje."_

Lily era una de sus personas menos favoritas. Tenía demasiados defectos y era de esas personas que demandaban tanta atención hasta agotar. A veces se preguntaba cómo rayos sus padres la habían dejado ser tan malcriada. Su afán por ser el centro de atención del mundo parecía incluso haber crecido en la escuela, alimentado por el interés que causaba la fama de sus padres. Y durante el último tiempo había terminado de convencerse que jamás se daría cuenta de cuán desagradable era su existencia si seguía actuando de la misma manera de siempre, ya que cuando saliera de Hogwarts buscaría rodearse de personas que les gustara ser amigos de la hija de Harry y Ginny Potter.

Al releer la carta, se daba cuenta que quizás había estado demasiado enfocada en sus problemas y en encasillar a sus primos en sus roles preestablecidos, que había olvidado que la gente crecía, conocía sus errores, y cambiaba. Lily parecía haber madurado. O tal vez siempre había sido así, pero nunca habían tenido la posibilidad de hablar y conocerse de verdad.

La chica que le había escrito estas palabras era alguien que estaba consciente de quién era e inclusive había elegido ser así. No deseaba ser la sombra de nadie ni tampoco vivir huyendo de sus raíces. Las aceptaba, las quería y las respetaba, pero sería la persona que ella quería ser. Si le quitaban su apellido y familia, ella seguiría siendo especial porque reconocía sus defectos y no se escondería tras excusas para negarlos.

Rió, doblando el papel. Aparentemente la niñata malcriada con aires de grandeza resultaba ser más inteligente que ella.

Cuando tuviera oportunidad de compartir con su prima, trataría de conocerla mejor. La niña que le había escrito aquella carta y dado esos hermosos pendientes no debía ser una mala persona.

-Oh, hola.

_Mierda_.

Con toda la calma posible, Rose levantó la cabeza y miró al nuevo comensal del lugar.

-Hola –dijo con una voz tan aguda, que se maldijo mentalmente por sonar como una idiota.

-¿Dándole una última mirada al castillo? –Scorpius vestía ropa muggle: una camisa azul, pantalones vaqueros y zapatillas. Ya no tenía las grandes ojeras bajo los ojos que portaba los días previos a los exámenes y hasta tenía un pequeño color rosáceo en las mejillas que lo hacía ver sano. _Y se ve extremadamente guapo_-. ¿Puedes creer que estuvimos siete años aquí? A veces me siento como el mismo niño de once años preguntándome a cuál casa me enviaría el Sombrero Seleccionador.

_¿Qué mierda le digo?_

A pesar de tener un aire nostálgico mientras hablaba, era evidente que estaba tratando de presentar un tema de conversación para hacer el momento menos incómodo. Debía estar igual de nervioso que ella. Su despedida personal a Hogwarts se había visto interrumpida por la persona a la que menos quería ver. Bueno, no era tan así. Lo extrañaba, lo necesitaba. ¿Cómo no iba a desear ver al chico que amaba cuando ni siquiera habían estado el uno frente al otro en más de un mes?

-Será… -la garganta se le oprimió y Scorpius sonrió. Sintiendo sus mejillas enrojecerse, la pelirroja bajó la mirada y volvió a intentar contestarle-. Será muy raro regresar al mundo real.

Hubo un silencio largo que la obligó a mirarlo y fue en ése preciso instante cuando supo que vivir sin él sería difícil. No haber estado juntos durante el último tiempo había sido una tortura, pero estaba el consuelo que podían verse en clases, preguntarle a Bulstrode si estaba bien, y el hecho que sabía que su relación no tendría buen futuro si seguía teniendo una imagen tan podrida y mala de ella misma. Pero el día siguiente tomarían el tren para nunca más volver al castillo y probablemente nunca se sentiría la persona más genial del mundo. Estaba segura que mejoraría, que muchos días se levantaría y no se encontraría horrible, que podrá sentirse cómoda siendo feliz y que finalmente aprendería a quererse; pero también habrían ocasiones donde le daría asco estar en su propio cuerpo.

Podría pasar una eternidad, y cuando decidiera que por fin estaba lista, uno de los dos viviría en el extranjero, o Scorpius estaría casado y con hijos, y con una vida construida.

¿Pero podían estar juntos _ahora_? Los periodistas se harían millonarios con el escándalo más grande del siglo.

-Felicidades.

Le sonrió, como siempre hacía cuando sus pensamientos se tornaban pesimistas y trataba de animarla.

-Gracias –respondió de modo automático.

-Supongo que estás aburrida de escuchar ésa palabra, ¿verdad? –lanzó una corta risa.

-Un poco –admitió, imitándolo. ¿Hacía cuánto tiempo no compartían un momento así? _Tiempo_. El muy maldito parecía ser la respuesta a sus problemas-. Las verdaderas felicitaciones deberían venir cuando tengamos los resultados de los ÉXTASIS.

-Ya queda poco para saberlos. ¿La próxima semana los recibiremos, no?

Era una pregunta un tanto estúpida. Antes y luego de cada examen, les habían repetido una y otra vez que el primer martes de junio les llegarían lechuzas del ministerio con los resultados. Luego del tercer día, unos chicos de Hufflepuff habían inventado una canción con las palabras del examinador, cantándola cada vez que salían del Gran Comedor.

-El martes en la mañana –asintió, tarareando la melodía de la canción.

-Genial…

Scorpius iba a añadir algo más, pero simplemente se limitó a colocar sus manos en los bolsillos traseros de los vaqueros y balanceó su peso en los pies. No sabía qué hacer o decir. Obviamente no se atrevía a nada, ya que todo dependía si ella quería continuar o terminar.

¿Y qué decidiría? ¿Lo correcto o lo que deseaba? ¿O realmente ambas eran excluyentes? Tal vez esta fantasía se terminaría cuando la fase del enamoramiento se extinguiera, probablemente él se aburriría de sus inseguridades, o ella tendría otro ataque de pánico y saldría huyendo. Y la mínima posibilidad de ver un resultado positivo sólo contenía la extenuante idea de vivir años fingiendo ser simples amigos a los ojos del mundo para que se hicieran una idea a que Scorpius Malfoy y Rose Weasley estaban _juntos_.

De repente, algo en sus ojos cambió y Rose se dio cuenta que él se había dado por vencido.

-Bueno, tengo algo que hacer, así que… -giró el cuerpo, ocultando rápidamente su rostro-. Adiós, Rose.

-¡Espera! –con la emoción, su cuerpo se abalanzó hacia adelante y si no fuera por los fierros metálicos habría sido la primera persona en cometer suicidio en la Torre de Astronomía. Respiró profundamente, repitiéndose que todavía estaba viva-. ¿Tienes tiempo?

-Eh, ¿sí? –rió como un niño pequeño, emocionado por su regalo de navidad. Rose arqueó una ceja, divertida por la incredulidad de su respuesta-. Sí –corrigió.

Si la posibilidad se veía mínima, entonces caminaría a ella para verla de mayor tamaño.

-Voy a quedarme a ver el atardecer y sería aburrido estar sola –golpeó el lugar junto a ella, invitándolo a sentarse-. ¿Te importaría acompañarme?

El rubio caminó hasta llegar a su lado y se dejó caer en el suelo. Estaba segura que se había golpeado por no haber tenido cuidado, pero el chico siguió sonriéndole como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

-¿Y ahora qué? –preguntó, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

-Podríamos ponernos al corriente –propuso.

-¿Estás segura? –ladeó la cabeza y enarcó las cejas, dándole esa maldita mirada traviesa que tenía cuando se le ocurría una idea poco decorosa-. Tengo historias tan sucias e impresionantes, que no sé si tus oídos serán capaces de soportarlas. Son muchas.

_Sí, tomé la decisión correcta._

-Estoy ejercitándome para ser más valiente. Creo que tus historias calzan en mi entrenamiento –alzó los brazos y los movió pausadamente, como hacían los muggles antes de comenzar el ejercicio. Él rió-. Vamos, Scorpius, soy toda oídos. Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo para ti.

El círculo que habían trazado meses antes, en aquel mismo lugar una fría noche de octubre, por fin había llegado a su fin. El ciclo se había roto. Ahora ambos transitaban en un camino recto que tenía principio y el final se perdía entre los amplios jardines, el inmenso Bosque Prohibido y el eterno cielo que se erguía ante ellos.

**FIN**

* * *

_Notas de la autora: Y luego de años esta historia por fin ha llegado a su fin. La escena final siempre fue planeada de este modo: abierto, pero con seguridad. No sé si me explico. No tiene un "y vivieron juntos y felices para siempre" ni ninguna reconciliación con música, flores y fuegos artificiales, porque la esencia de su relación no es de ese estilo. Ambos son personas con muchísimos miedos y problemas que aprendieron a quererse, y que en esta unión sacan lo mejor de cada uno: son felices. Como todo el fic fue contado desde el punto de vista de Scorpius, sabemos que él maduró y está dispuesto a luchar por sacar adelante esta relación. Por primera vez tuvimos una pincelada del mundo de Rose, que es mucho más triste y hasta me atrevo a decir que es más oscuro que el de Scorpius. Ella realmente tiene problemas de inseguridad graves que no ha enfrentado hasta ahora y nunca va a poder estar lista para acompañar al rubio en la pelea si no puede ganarle a sus propios demonios. No hablan de cómo enfrentaran a sus familias y al mundo una vez que pongan pies fuera de Hogwarts, pero algo quedó claro: lo intentarán. Intentarán estar juntos a como de lugar._

_Sobre el capítulo: Siempre quise escribir el capítulo final desde el punto de vista de Rose xD. Por eso nunca decía que sí a sus peticiones en los reviews, porque quería que fuera una sorpresa... Y, bueno, debo decir que fue muy emocional escribirlo porque creo que todas hemos tenido momento donde nos sentimos feas, gordas, que no merecemos amor ni felicidad y deseamos ser alguien más. Requirió hacer uso de todas mis malas emociones para llevar a cabo lo que imaginaba que era la mentalidad de Rose. Pero creo que el mensaje es: todo va a mejorar. Habrán días buenos, otros malos, pero nunca hay que olvidarse quererse :). Y de mis escenas favoritas, creo que este es el primer capítulo donde amo cada una de ellas. La interacción de Rose con cada personaje es muy valiosa y da cuenta del significado que éstas tienen en su vida, y de cómo nuestra chica decide cometer un acto de valentía._

_Mis palabras finales las quiero dedicar a ustedes, lectores. Sin ustedes, esta historia habría sido mucho más aburrida y probablemente no tendría fin. Sus impresiones, opiniones, teorías y palabras de apoyo fueron increíblemente poderosas. Si ven cuánto tiempo llevo por aquí en mi perfil, sabrán que soy de las dinosaurios de Fanfiction(punto)net y aunque no lo crean, la felicidad y el cariño que se tiene por cada persona que da su opinión sobre un capítulo sigue siendo igual de grande que al principio. Muchísimas gracias, sobretodo por apoyarme en este proyecto que tiene un tinte diferente a mis usuales comedias románticas. Gracias por darme la oportunidad de escribir algo mucho más maduro y reflexivo, y de seguir amando la escritura._

_Les doy un abrazo de oso, un enorme besote, y nos vemos en el siguiente fic._

_Cariños,_

_Sirenita._


End file.
